Del crepúsculo al amanecer
by Kathyarius
Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte I**

"_**No pretendas que las cosas ocurran como tú quieres. Desea, más bien, que se produzcan tal como se producen, y serás feliz" —Epicteto de Frigia.**_

Detuve mis ojos en la fecha resaltada en el calendario, solté un suspiro y observe un anillo de diamantes que estaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, aun no podía creer que estuviera a cuatro semanas de casarme con Charles, ni yo hubiera creído que nuestra relación iba a sobrevivir a la universidad y después de cuatro años, todo terminaría en una espectacular boda.

¡Ni siquiera tenia veintidós!, y ya seria la esposa de alguien, ya no seria Hannah James, seria llamada la señora Taylor, sonaba ridículo y pomposo, ¿Por qué las mujeres teníamos que perder nuestro apellido? ¿Por qué la sociedad tuvo que inventar algo tan ridículo?

Una reina me observaba con insistencia desde el escritorio, aun guardaba la esperanza de que todo ocurriera de nuevo, deseaba volver a ver a los Cullen y saber que había ocurrido en Forks durante mi ausencia, saber como había lidiado Jacob con la inevitable ruptura de su corazón.

Ahí estaba engañándome de nuevo, ojee las paginas y sus líneas estaban intactas, mi paso no había modificado ni un ápice los sucesos, incluso Bella había sido perseguida por un sádico cazador.

Lance frustrada el libro hacia una de las esquinas de la mesa, estaba tensa y tenia problemas para dormir últimamente, ¿Quién podía dormir cuando tenia una apretada agenda para todo un mes?; graduaciones, ceremonias de ensayo, entrega de regalos, pruebas de vestido y una tía convertida en toda una suegra.

Tenia la locura encima, desvié mis ojos hacia un tarro blanco con una prescripción hecho a maquina, Margaret había puesto dos días atrás lo que consideraba la solución al problema, no quería tomar calmantes, sentía que si los probaba, terminaría adicta a ellos.

La tentación me invitaba a franquear los problemas, así que termine rindiéndome con un gruñido, tome las pastillas mágicas y me recosté en la cama, pero nada ocurría, solo un perezoso bostezo y el inevitable parpadeo…

•••

… Parpadee de nuevo y me encontré caminando sonámbula por un sendero lleno de matorrales, sabia que no debía tomar calmantes, provocaban alucinaciones demasiado reales, este sendero era bien conocido para mi, hice una mueca inevitable, tras años suplicando un sueño de sesenta segundos, ahora resultaba que caminaba hacia ellos.

¿La vida no era irónica?

Revise mi vestuario y gracias al cielo, no me había decidido ponerme la pijama. ¿Con que rayos me encontraría esta vez?, ¿En que parte de la historia había caído?, ojala que no fuera Luna nueva, no tenia la mejor predisposición para lidiar con la depresión de Bella, ya tenia muchos problemas reales para terminar de deprimirme.

Así que continúe caminando, suponiendo que esta vez debía tener una misión mucho mayor, si mi consciencia había vuelto hacer de las suyas; con paso lento, me dispuse a pensar cual seria el saludo más adecuado, dos años de ausencia y tres reales en la tierra era el lapso suficiente como para sorprender a cualquiera.

Con un suspiro divise la inmensa casa de los Cullen, estaba tan impecable como el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ella, me detuve a una curva del imponente edificio, el miedo se apodero de mi, ¿si no se alegraban de verme?; al cuerno esos pensamientos, había sobrevivido tres años en la universidad y una familia de vegetarianos no era la gran cosa.

Me pare frente a la puerta y tome una bocanada de aire, justo cuando alzaba la mano para tocar y darles la mayor sorpresa de su eternidad, la puerta se abrió de un tiro, dejándome frente a frente con una beldad rubia que vestía con un estilo digno de una supermodelo.

Rosalie quedo plantada como una estatua sobre el umbral, me observaba estupefacta, sus ojos dorados estaban dilatados, parecían no creer que había llegado de sorpresa de nuevo a Forks o mejor dicho a sus eternas vidas.

— Rose —dijo la atronadora voz de Emmett—. Espérame, no toques el jepp hasta que yo vaya.

Emmett llego en menos de un segundo, Rosalie aun no salía de su asombro, yo trate de esbozar una sonrisa, pero solo logre que dos vampiros terminaran paralizados en el mismo lugar.

— Esto es absurdo —discutió Edward—. Dejen de estorbar en la puerta.

— No vas a creerlo Edward —pronuncio Emmett con esfuerzo.

— ¿Los Vulturis? —pregunto Edward ansioso.

— No —contesto Rosalie sin quitarme los ojos de encima—. Alguien nos visita otra vez.

Edward se apresuro llegar a la puerta, movió a Emmett con la facilidad con que se quita un cuadro, cuando el umbral estuvo desocupado, fue el turno para que otro vampiro cayera en un estado de completo shock.

— Hola —salude tratando de sonreír.

— ¿Qué pasa ahí? —pregunto Alice impaciente—. Aun quedan muchas cosas por arreglar, la boda será en una semana, no dentro de un siglo.

— ¿Boda? —pregunte a Edward.

El vampiro asintió mirándome atónito.

— Bella y tú… ¿Se casan? —volví a indagar.

— Así es —contesto Edward con esfuerzo.

— Perfecto — dije y luego perdí el conocimiento.

Era una completa tontería haberme desmayado, ya vería Margaret cuando volviera al mundo real, sus dichosas pastillitas mágicas volarían por la primera ventana que encontrara, tenia cuatro semanas, no la mitad de un año para estar desperdiciándolo.

— ¿Cómo esta? —pregunto la voz ansiosa de una mujer.

—Recuperando el conocimiento —contesto Alice—; incluso ya debe estar escuchándonos.

— ¿Ya se fijaron en su mano izquierda? —pregunto Rosalie.

— Yo solo me fije en su cara —repuso Edward—. No estoy para mirar hasta el mínimo detalle.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto la voz ansiosa de Bella—, ¿acaso se ha herido la mano izquierda?

No me había herido nada, solo que el anillo de compromiso, había venido al paseo sin ser invitado.

— Esta comprometida —dijo Rosalie con un tono cansino—, Hannah se va a casar.

Un "ah" general recorrió a todos los asistentes.

— Entonces, su sorpresiva aparición —medio Emmett con una sonrisita—, es solo para invitarnos a su boda; ¿Quién será la victima?

— No has cambiado nada —musite abriendo los ojos.

Todas las caras se cernieron obre mi rápidamente, tuve que cerrar de nuevo los ojos, mi campo de visión no era lo suficientemente amplio, como para abarcarlos a todos.

— Despejen —dijo Edward—, entre todos la estamos abrumando. ¿Cómo estas Hannah?

— Como si me hubiera drogado —masculle sin muchos ánimos—. Recuérdame, tengo una cuenta pendiente con Margaret.

Edward soltó una risita.

— Las pastillas mágicas —dijo apretando los labios.

Me incorpore un poco y casi toda la familia me observaba como si hubiera demolido su casa, Carlisle aun debía estar trabajando, entonces unos brazos volvieron a tumbarme sobre el mullido sofá.

— ¡Oh, Hannah! —exclamó Bella con la voz redúndate de felicidad—, sabia que algún día volverías.

— Claro Bella —dije aprisionada por sus brazos—, tan efusiva como siempre.

Todos estallaron en una carcajada; Edward ayudo a incorporarnos y en cuanto estuve lo más decente posible, note que todos esperaban un gran relato de mi parte, bien no era la gran cosa, ahora era una bruja que se aparecía donde quería y podía.

— Aseguraste que no podías venir —reprocho Alice—. Te lo dije Hannah, no podías faltar a un evento tan importante; sin embargo, no somos los únicos con noticias.

Observe el anillo con los ojos entornados, sentía que cargaba con un grillete y no con una joya.

— Si —dije apartando la vista del aro—. Me comprometí con Charles hace dos meses.

— Mira lo que Edward me puso como condición —cuchicheo Bella mostrándome su anillo—; es bonito, ¿cierto?

Solté una risita, era propio de Bella ese tipo de actitudes.

— Bonito —dije contemplando el anillo.

— ¿Cuándo es la boda? —pregunto Alice atrayendo mi atención—, ¿ya tienes todo en orden?

Ahora recordaba por que había tomado esas pastillas mágicas, los arreglos florales que había escogido, tardarían más de lo presupuestado, sabia cuanto le agradaría aquello a la odiosa tía de Charles.

— ¿La boda?... pues en unas semanas —dije sabiendo que tardaría en salir de este embrollo—. Todo en orden, excepto la tía de Charles. Ahora empiezo a sospechar, que algunos vinos se agrian con los años.

— Muy cierto —dijo Emmett con un tono solemne—. Sino pregúntale a Edward.

— ¿Cómo esta Charlie? —pregunte a Bella, antes que comenzara una disputa en la sala.

— Nostálgico —contesto Bella agachando la cabeza—. Nunca sospecho que me casaría tan joven; creo, que si nos visitas se alegrara enormemente.

— ¿Te quedaras con nosotros Hannah? —pregunto Esme regalándome una maternal sonrisa.

Abrí mi boca con la intención de decirle que estaba muy confundida, que ni yo misma sabía que haría de ahora en adelante, que estaba tan desorientada como la vez anterior, pasee la mirada entre los Cullen y Bella, no sabia que responderles, no tenía como demostrar que no poseía ni un centavo para ir a un hotel.

Lance una mirada hacia Alice, ella era la única que podía socorrerme en este preciso instante, sin levantar muchas sospechas, ¿No era demasiado raro aparecerme sin equipaje?; Alice asintió en mi dirección, había perdido la practica en el lenguaje de signos y movimientos imperceptibles, lance otra mirada en dirección a Edward y él parecía muy concentrado en los movimientos de Alice.

— Tendríamos que ir por su equipaje —medio Rosalie rompiendo el silencio—, ¿Cierto, que te quedaras con nosotros?

Alice lanzo una mirada calculadora a Rosalie, quería saber que fraguaba ese duendecillo en su cabeza, por que yo no tenia la remota idea de cómo decirles lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, Edward se había burlado en una ocasión de la verdadera historia, ya vería a Emmett revolcándose en el suelo por la fantástica historia.

— Yo puedo acompañarla a recoger su maleta —intervino Alice antes que cualquiera pudiera proponerse—. Hannah se quedara con nosotros, ya lo he visto.

— ¿Por qué no trajiste la maleta contigo? —pregunto Edward concentrándose en mi de forma penetrante.

— Pensé que ya se habían marchado de Forks —mentí mordiéndome el labio inferior—, la verdad era innecesario arrastrar la maleta, si no encontraba alguien conocido en el pueblo.

— Eres tú la que se marcho sin explicaciones —dijo Bella con un dejo de reproche—. Pensamos que te había pasado algo demasiado horrible, como para marcharte de ese modo.

— Tiempo —dijo Alice interponiéndose para no dar lugar a más preguntas—. Creo que todas sus dudas, podrán resolverse con los días, ahora Hannah necesita su maleta y no te niegues a quedarte con nosotros.

— Esta bien Alice —dije resignándome a quedarme con los vampiros—. Estoy segura que tú misma me atarías para quedarme.

— Eso no lo dudes —mascullo Edward en medio de una sonrisa.

Alice saco la lengua en su dirección, sin dar a lugar que otra persona diera rienda a mi sospechosa aparición, Alice tomo mi mano y me jalo lejos de los lectores de mentes, las miradas calculadoras de una novia que esta a punto de llegar al altar, de una madre que parecía demasiado contenta con mi aparición y también de quienes caldeaban el ambiente.

Sentí los ojos de Edward clavarse en mis espaldas, tenia la rara sensación que esta vez si me creería, o quizás no le quedaría de otra, por que puede que les haya mentido hace algunos meses… ¿meses?, sentía que habían pasado eones de tiempo, que había envejecido tanto y vivido tantas experiencias, presentía que estaba retrocediendo en vez de avanzar.

— ¿Qué sucedió esta vez? —preguntó Alice guiándome hacia el garaje.

— Creo que los calmantes me doparon lo suficiente —conteste caminando con los brazos cruzados en la espalda—, estaba demasiado estresada por los preparativos de la boda.

— Me imagino —contesto Alice con un tono de nostalgia—; lastima que no exista de verdad para prepararte una boda como se manda, pero me asegurare que te lleves unos cuantos concejos en esa cabeza.

Esboce una sonrisa al escucharla, no dudaba que Alice me involucraría en todo lo concerniente a la boda de Bella y Edward, que aprendería unas cuantas cosas para la mía, aunque contaba con la ayuda de mi madre y mis amigas, también con la tía de Charles que desbarataba lo que construía, la ayuda de Alice no estaba de más, no todos los día se contaba con una experta en bodas inmortal.

— Sabias que vendría, ¿Cierto? —dije cuando Alice se detuvo frente a su elegante porsche amarillo.

Alice me lanzo una mirada seria y atrapo su labio inferior con sus puntiagudos dientes, arquee una ceja en su dirección, aquella menuda vampira parecía guardar una enorme confidencia, me pregunte esta vez que ocurriría, también viviría el enfrentamiento con los Vulturis, hasta que hallaran mi presencia y tal vez ayudaría a que se resolviera algunos misterios antes de tiempo.

— En cierto modo —contesto Alice apoyando sus bracitos en la parte superior de su auto—. Ambas sabemos que ocurrirá en un par de meses, estaré mucho mejor cuando todo suceda, por que estarás con ellos. Hannah las cosas suceden por algo, quizás fui yo esta vez la que te trajo de nuevo.

— ¿Se puede hacer eso? —pregunte mirándola con estupor—. No me digas, ¿tienes un cuerno como el Príncipe Caspian?

— Por lo visto, ves demasiado televisión —dijo Alice meneando su cabeza—. No solo con cuernos se llama a la gente, entra que tenemos una maleta que ir a rescatar.

Me deslice en el asiento del copiloto con muchas preguntas, Alice era tan enigmática como la actitud de Edward, aun no entendía como ninguno había disparado con un mundo de preguntas, tal vez estaban tan contentos con mi aparición que no tenían cabeza para separar lo sospechoso del asunto, tal vez fuera eso.

El auto despego de la mansión de los Cullen, como si tuviera las turbinas de un avión, Alice maneja peor que Edward o quizás los dos manejaran como un par de locos, mi cuerpo se quedo clavado al espaldar por cuenta de la velocidad con que iba el porsche, veía el paisaje pasar con vertiginosidad por las ventanillas, me daba miedo ver el velocímetro, que de seguro ya había llegado al tope máximo.

— Vamos a tener que comprar muchas cosas —dijo Alice encima del barullo que provocaba el auto a tan alta velocidad—. No tendremos mucho tiempo, necesito tus tallas…

— Un momento Alice —interrumpí en su lista de cosas que tendría que comprar—. Pero no tengo dinero para financiar esto y no creo que hayas traído algo con que pagar.

— Querida Hannah —sonrió Alice con una maliciosa sonrisa—; te olvidas que soy vidente, la tarjeta viene en el bolsillo trasero del jean.

No evite fruncir los labios, nada se le escapaba al duendecillo, algo me decía que quizás andaba con esa tarjeta de arriba a bajo por si alguna tienda se le cruzaba en el camino, solté un suspiro ahogado, no quería pensar si los Cullen se tragarían el cuento de que iríamos al hotel inexistente por una maleta imaginaria, esta confusión iba matarme, algo que hasta ahora no había hecho la tía de Charles.

No me había percatado hasta entonces, que debían ser por lo menos las tres de la tarde, el fulgor del sol daba de lleno al vidrio del auto, provocando que algunos rayos alcanzaran a la vampira, desprendiéndole unos cuantos destellos que la hacían ver demasiado deslumbrante; me encogí en el asiento sobrecogida por la situación, estaba de nuevo en problemas y ya no tenia la excusa de un desconocido perseguidor…

¿Ahora que haría?

— ¿Qué voy a decirles Alice? —inquirí con el pánico apoderándose de mi cerebro.

— Tenemos unas cuantas horas para decidirlo —dijo Alice sonriendo como si hubiera ganado un premio en la formula uno—. No te preocupes por Edward, ahora esta contando las horas, los minutos y segundos para casarse con Bella, que no le importara los motivos por que no te comunicaste estos últimos… ¿años?

— Si, son años… estoy cerca de los veintidós —masculle para que el numero no se escuchara claramente.

Alice soltó una musical carcajada que me contagio, no era que estar en el segundo piso me afectara, solo que había crecido estos años que había estado alejada de Forks, no era aquella con pinta de criminal recién salida de una correccional, los años me había pulido y otras costumbres se habían instalado mientras iba creciendo, incluso mis conocimientos había alcanzado horizontes que ni yo misma hubiera sospechado.

— ¿Alguna vez volviste a ver a Charles? —pregunte acordándome que había dejado un clon de mi prometido.

— No —contesto Alice pisando aun más el acelerador—. Supongo que él pensara que has muerto…

— ¿Alice? —pregunte arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

— Vale —dijo Alice concentrándose innecesariamente en la carretera—. Cree que has muerto, bueno técnicamente por que no volvimos a saber nada de ti, supongo que algún clon tuyo pudo haber llegado a Chicago para consolarlo.

— Y… ¿Jacob? —me aventure a preguntar.

— Sabes mejor que yo, alguna tuerca se le zafo y se enamoró de Bella —contesto Alice con rapidez.

— ¿Se ha ido? —pregunte con temor.

— Como un lobo —contesto Alice mirando la carretera como si hubiera algo interesante en ella—. Bella se siente algo mal por eso, creo que su elección lo lastimo demasiado, pero mis visiones nunca fallan.

— Eso es cierto —dije relajándome en el asiento—. Aunque un lobo intente interponerse.

Por aquel momento, dejaría que Alice me guiase a un comienzo que para mi no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, aunque no tenia un Wickham como ayuda, al menos contaba con una vidente que colaboraría a resolver este pequeño asunto de mi repentina aparición, aunque quizás tuviera que soportar su mismo calvario, nunca había estado más feliz en toda mi vida.

Por eso, a veces desear las cosas con ansiedad imaginando tantos posibles escenarios, no era ni la mitad de divertido, de lo que estaba sucediendo en este preciso momento, hasta los detalles más simples y las palabras más pequeñas, hacían que las sorpresas fueran aun más dulces, que nuestros propios deseos.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que lean el primer capitulo de este fic. Quiero agradecer el enorme apoyo que recibi con el fic anterior, fueron 676 mensajes que me llegaron al corazón, gracias por haber compartido conmigo cada actualización y haberse reido por mis ideas, yo se que esperaban con ansias esta secuela, espero no haberlos decepcionado, admito que me da miedo fisico al saber que probablemente haya bajado de nivel, pero soy humana y todo vivimos de una manera u otra de los juicios de los demas._

_Espero que hayan pasado unos días encantadores mientras estuve ausente, por lo pronto y si les ha gustado este comienzo, dejenme decirles que sera un honor volver a divertirlos, por que creanlo o no, he estado escribiendo pequeños retazos de esta historia. Se que muchos esperan una version diferente al libro, se que otros esperan que Hannah no le de la hora a Jacob, con su ayuda construiremos otro fic genial._

_No se si pueda actualizar tan rapido como el fic anterior, puesto que aun no he terminado de comenzar el segundo capitulo y la verdad me he tomado las vacaciones a pecho y no he actualizado mi otra historia que no es de twilight. Bien, creo que he hablado mucho, tratando de venderles la secuela, pero en serio, sus dudas, sugerencias y cualquier asunto relacionado con el fic, pueden hacerlo llegar por mensajes privados o si gustan dejen en sus mensajes dando clic en el botoncito verde._

_Nos veremos en una proxima actualización... Hasta entonces._

_Con alegria de volver,_

_Kathyarius._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia_

**

* * *

**

**Parte II**

_**Un amigo en la vida es mucho. Dos son demasiado. Tres son imposibles. —Henry Brooks Adams**_

Alice me recluyo entre montañas de ropa, cuando el porsche freno en seco frente a un almacén muy diferente, al que había visitado en compañía de Bella, Ángela y la simpática Jessica. Hacia mala cara cuando Alice traía modelos demasiado exagerados, puede que haya crecido con los años, pero mi gusto no había variado, siempre prefería la ropa cómoda, los tennis y unas sandalias bajas, aunque no me ayudaran mucho con mi estatura.

Pero la menuda vampira, no se rendía ante mi poco gusto por la ropa más acorde para ir a un discoteca, me daba la impresión que si salía a la calle con semejante vestimenta, los hombres no tardarían en darse cuenta que estaba desesperada; sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor, Alice desfilo diminutos vestidos de baño frente a mis ojos, no entendía para que querría yo semejante prendas y cuando se trataba de escoger bañadores, yo procuraba por no mostrar mucha piel.

— ¡Alice! —protesté, cuando me pasó un bikini de color azul claro—. ¿Cómo crees que me pondré tal cosa?

— No esta de más, tener uno de estos —dijo Alice empujándome al interior del probador—. Tal vez Jacob se quede sin mandíbula cuando te vea.

— No pienso desfilárselo a Jacob —contradije cruzándome de brazos—. Te creería, si me dijeras que Bella lo va utilizar para seducir a Edward.

— Bella tampoco se va escapar —dijo Alice cerrando la puerta del probador—. Tienes que cambiar ese estilo, mataste mis ojos cuando observe semejante vestimenta.

— No exageres Alice —dije quitándome la blusa para probarme el brasier del bikini—. Nadie me ha criticado en tres años mi vestimenta, ni siquiera Charles.

— Por algo dicen que el amor es ciego —comento Alice al otro lado de la puerta del vestier.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ante la lógica de Alice. Me coloque el bikini entero y observe mi figura flacucha en el espejo, lance dos pares de mechones sobre el brasier del bikini, mostraba demasiado y la tanga me hacia dar vergüenza, ¿Cómo podían fabricar tales prendas?

Cuando salí para que Alice diera su aprobación, me tape parte del estomago y es que estaba avergonzada por ponerme esta cosa tan chiquita; pero Alice logro quitarme las manos que me protegían e hizo que me diera una vuelta completa, escuche algunos silbidos provenientes de la sección de lencería, ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que fisgonear fuera de su zona?

Me enrojecí hasta la raíz del cabello, no tenia por que llevarme estas prendas, total no creo que a Billy Black le haría gracia verme pisando su amada reserva, sin ser un genio estaba segura que me echaría toda la manda encima, además Jacob no se quedaría mucho en la Push y no creo que diera nados en el rio cerca a la mansión.

— Alice, esto es innecesario —insistí—. No creo que a Jacob le haga gracia verme…

— Calla —dijo Alice alzando sus manos—. Los lobos son impredecibles y Jacob lo es más. Así que no protestes y nos llevaremos otros dos más.

— Edward se va dar cuenta que es ropa nueva —dije alzando las cejas para que comprendieran.

Alice frunció los labios y me lanzo una mirada seria, era la primera vez que la veía comportarse como un vampiro sanguinario.

— Hannah, no tienes de que preocuparte —dijo una vez más—. Tengo un pequeño plan, recuerda que soy una experta en crear historias convincentes.

— Bien —dije entrando en el vestier—. Ya es suficiente volver de nuevo a Forks, te advierto que deberás enseñarme a mentir bien.

Tras unas horas de compras compulsivas, en la que se me permitió escoger la maleta, debía poner el sello personal, que exageradamente Alice pretendía borrar; por fin, pudimos salir de la tienda en la que encontraba hasta una puntilla, el porsche rodo por la calles de Port Ángeles con una innecesaria alta velocidad, Alice iba a matarme del susto y no habría Hannah para el resto de la historia.

Cuando el sol estaba escondiéndose tras una compacta masa de nubes, Alice me hizo entrar a un restaurante italiano a regañadientes, no se conformaba con la gran cantidad de ropa que había adquirido para mí, ahora pretendía que comiera en un lujoso restaurante que no se comparaba con ninguno existente en Forks.

Tamborilee los dedos sobre el fino mantel, esperando la orden que Alice amablemente había hecho por mí, pasee la mirada entre los comensales con la esperanza de encontrar algo extraño, pero lo único raro en el lugar, era que un vampiro había ordenado para comer, trate de imaginarme el gesto de horror que hubiera puesto la camarera, si Alice hubiera pedido un suculento venado recién cazado.

— ¿Estas contenta de volver a Forks? —pregunto Alice rompiendo el silencio.

— Si —conteste esbozando una sonrisa—; pero por otro lado, se que la boda se aplazara y eso alegrara enormemente a Caroline, esa mujer me odia.

— Pues toma esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones —comento Alice jugueteando con la servilleta—. Todos están muy contentos de volver a verte.

— ¿Qué sucedió cuando desaparecí? —pregunte atrayendo la atención de Alice.

— Muchas cosas —contesto Alice con un tono vacilante—. Una de ellas, fue que Edward recorrió el país por una semana para encontrarte, pero simplemente te trago la tierra.

— Me imagino, que no mencionaste que por fin me había ido para mi planeta —cuchichee en voz baja.

— Solo Jasper lo sospecha —susurro Alice cuando la mesera llego con los pedidos.

Los platos fueron colocados frente a mí con ceremonia, me sentía como una celebridad sentada en aquel lujo de lugar, Alice parecía tan propia, como si fuera cliente fiel del restaurante; la vampira enrollo los espaguetis con experticia y con sutileza se los llevo a la boca sin necesidad de sorberlos, la mire de hito a hito, bastante sorprendida por ver a un vampiro comiendo.

— ¿Nunca has visto un vampiro comiendo? —pregunto Alice limpiando su boca con delicadeza.

— No —conteste cortando la lasaña—. ¿Sabes?, es bastante extraño.

— En el menú no habían venados —comento Alice torciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Negué con la cabeza, y termine mi cena en paz. Algunos de los comensales volvían la cabeza, solo para mirar como Alice era una experta con los cubiertos, yo me limite a mover las manos con lentitud para no ser un foco de atención.

Esta era una experiencia demasiado alucinante, si alguien me hubiera dicho que cenaría con algún Cullen, me hubiera reído en su cara, no sin antes, recordarles que aquellos eran unos vampiros y su único alimento era la sangre, así que cocinarles era tiempo perdido.

— ¿Sugieres alguna historia? —pregunto Alice dejando algunos espaguetis sobre el plato.

— Solo una —conteste dejando la cena en paz—. Que vine a despedirme para siempre, de hecho creo que esta será la última vez que vendré a Forks.

— Es una lastima —reconoció Alice con un tono de nostalgia—. Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras para siempre con nosotros, así que, ¿hasta aquí llega la historia?

— Así es Alice —conteste fijando mi mirada en sus ojos dorados—. Ellos serán felices por siempre, Jacob no sufrirá más por desengaños amorosos y lo más importante, los Vulturis por fin serán derrotados en su propio juego.

Alice en silencio se levanto de la silla, entonces comprendí que era hora de iniciar de nuevo con este juego.

La carretera hacia Forks, estaba igual que siempre a la luz de las farolas del auto de Alice, mi estomago estaba a punto de trasbocar todo lo que había tomado en el restaurante, no solo la alta velocidad me estaba asustando, si no la música desconocida que estaba sonado por los parlantes y que estaba asesinando mis oídos, pero aquello parecía que la vampira no notaba, se veía tan feliz cantando en un idioma desconocido para mi.

Alice estaciono con un freno seco en el garaje suntuoso de los Cullen, mi estomago se relajo cuando ya no sintió el desquiciado movimiento del auto, era una experiencia espeluznante viajar con ella, o sencillamente ya me había desacostumbrada a estas velocidades.

Me baje desorientada y con los pies temblorosos, cuando intente dar el primer paso, las fuerzas me fallaron y unos brazos helados aparecieron de la nada para sostenerme, solté el aire comprimido en mi estomago, pasaría unos cuantos días para habituarme a este ritmo de vida.

— Alice, ¿Qué le has hecho? —pregunto Jasper con un tono preocupado.

— Nada —contesto Alice haciendo un mohín—. Hannah tendrá que acostumbrarse de nuevo al estilo de conducción Cullen.

— Ya lo creo —masculle soltando el poco aire de mis pulmones.

— Edward dejo instrucciones, para que Hannah se hospedara en su habitación —comunico Jasper ayudando a enderezarme—. Dijo, que te sentirías más cómoda en ese lugar.

— Gracias —musite sin aliento.

— ¿Estas mejor? —pregunto Alice empezando a desfilar con mi recién adquirida maleta.

— Un poco —conteste dando pasos pequeños—. Es vergonzoso desplazar a Edward de su habitación.

— Realmente pasa poco tiempo ahí —dijo Alice subiendo los hombros con despreocupación.

Sin embargo, no me sentía nada cómoda desplazando al dueño de la habitación, sabia que más adelante la necesitarían para su hija, pero todo este asunto me sorprendía, ni siquiera estaba segura hasta que punto me quedaría.

Alice salió del garaje con mi reluciente maleta, no había cambiado mucho desde mi partida, excepto que había regresado a la guarida de los vampiros y no había nadie a la vista, solo escuchaba el sonido de un televisor y un poco más allá, las notas de la marcha nupcial.

En ese instante, caí en cuenta del tamaño de esta nueva realidad, iba ser participe de un evento si precedentes, ni en las producciones televisivas o cinematográficas, los vampiros se casaban con humanas para cumplir un trato, hasta ahora las palabras de Jacob cobraban cierto sentido, esta historia estaba estirándose más de la cuenta y yo era una prueba de ello.

— Bienvenida Hannah —saludo Carlisle.

El sonido de aquella voz, me transporto a los días que me había hospedado bajo su cuidado; nunca había estado más contenta de ver a alguien como al líder de los Cullen. Los años no pasaban a los vampiros, eran mis ojos humanos los que veía diferentes y un poco distorsionado, pero continuaba siendo Carlisle, el padre que me hubiera gustado tener.

Tenía una reluciente y deslumbrante sonrisa, como si alguien le hubiera corroborado su teoría de que los vampiros si tenían alma, yo estaba igual de contenta de volver a verlo y escuchar su voz musical, aquella voz que siempre me alentó para continuar con los cuidados de mi recuperación; instantáneamente baje la mirada, a la mano donde James me había mordido y sorpresivamente, una media luna brillaba a la luz de las lámparas.

— Es un gusto volver a verlo, doctor Cullen —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

— Carlisle —corrigió con una benevolente sonrisa—. No creí al principio cuando Esme lo menciono, verte es un pequeño milagro.

— Lamento mucho haberme ido sin dejar rastro —musite con pena.

— Hannah —medio Alice—. Pondré tu equipaje arriba.

— Gracias Alice —agradecí esbozando una sonrisa.

— Ven Hannah —dijo Carlisle señalando las escaleras—. Me gustaría conversar contigo; claro, si no estas cansada por el viaje.

— Estoy bien —asegure.

— Después de ti —dijo Carlisle con un ademan.

Con un poco de nerviosismo empecé ascender los escalones, en ese momento quise poseer el don de Edward, para saber que interrogatorio me aguardaba con Carlisle; tenia la intención de volver la mirada y contarle toda la verdad al líder de los Cullen, pero me asustaba su reacción, sabia que me consideraría un interesante objeto de estudio y yo, no deseaba prestarme para ser una rata de laboratorio.

El estudio de Carlisle seguía igual que siempre, los mismos cuadros, los mismos libros, el mismo escritorio e incluso, el mismo aire intelectual que lo rodeaba, pasee la mirada entre los cuadros y me detuve en los legendarios Aro, Cayo y Marco, trate de imaginarme un encuentro con ellos, sabia que no tomaría parte en ese asunto, a menos de que me convirtiera en un vampiro y yo había tomado mis elecciones hace mucho tiempo.

— Siéntate —índico Carlisle señalando un asiento.

Tome asiento y el cuero crujió bajo mi peso expulsando un poco de aire, aquel sonido produjo un escandaloso ruido para mis oídos, me pregunte si Jasper podía percibir en aquel instante el nerviosismo que me poseía, sabia que Carlisle era justo, pero también podía negarme el derecho de admisión; el vampiro tomo asiento frente a mi, entonces el interrogatorio comenzaría en cualquier instante, me relaje contra el espaldar, espere la primera y más difícil pregunta.

— Es un gusto que estés de nuevo con nosotros —comenzó Carlisle con un tono mesurado—. Sin embargo, no deja de extrañar que hayas parecido después de meses ausente, quiero Hannah que me contestes con la verdad.

— Claro —respondí sabiendo que sucederían cosa extrañas.

— ¿Te están persiguiendo de nuevo? —inquirió Carlisle ahora visiblemente preocupado.

Observe a Carlisle con asombro, los vampiros eran tan impredecibles como el clima, yo había sospechado una pregunta más profunda, algo de contenido existencial, pero no esperaba esta clase de preguntas y tonos de expresión.

— ¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión? —pregunte con curiosidad.

— Tu inesperada aparición —contesto Carlisle mirándome de forma paternal—. Si es el caso, puedes contar con nosotros; aquí estarás segura de cualquier persecución.

— Gracias —dije posando mis ojos en su rostro inmortal—. Esta vez nadie me esta persiguiendo; se que fue una descortesía haberme ido sin despedir y lo siento mucho, pero era hora de regresar y no quería cambiar de opinión al verlos, me habría quedado y la verdad, mi madre ya había sufrido suficiente cuando los federales nos separaron por meses.

— Entiendo tus razones Hannah —comento Carlisle con un gesto imperito—. ¿Ahora cual es tu motivo?

— Moriré Carlisle —dije de sopetón y el vampiro me observo con asombro—. Bueno no ahora, tampoco dentro de unos meses, pero algún día lo hare; también envejeceré y hare una vida humana, donde no estará un mundo alterno donde se cumplan mis deseos; he venido para despedirme y esta vez será para siempre.

— Eres valiente —dijo Carlisle observándome con calidez—. No muchos se resistirían a una vida inmortal, simplemente le das la espalda y escoges una vida corta; estoy orgulloso de ti y tus principios, tal vez hubiera tomado un camino igual.

— Las cosas suceden por un extraño motivo —dije levantándome de la cómoda silla—. Si hubiera sido vampiro, no lo pensaría dos veces para seguirte, eres un ejemplo para todos, incluso para los humanos.

— No te quito más tiempo —dijo Carlisle levantándose del sillón—. Debes estar muy cansada por las emociones.

— Si —dije bostezando—. Lo siento, buenas noches Carlisle.

— Buenas noches Hannah —dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

•••

Un delicioso olor inundo la habitación de Edward, me removí entre las mantas para buscar un poco más de calor, un suave chisporreo termino por despabilar el sueño, abrí los ojos esperando encontrar un hermoso azul cielo de un refulgente mañana, pero encontré un cielo oscuro que lograba entrever por las cortinas a medio correr.

Ahora recordaba haber subido más con los ojos cerrados que abiertos, Alice había acomodado todo el contenido de la maleta, en una cómoda que hasta hace unas horas había ocupado la ropa de Edward, sobre la cama había dejado un camisón blanco de seda que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y un batín, que ahora descansaba en el sillón de cuero negro.

Abajo se escuchaba sonrisas amortiguadas, el movimiento de una puerta que no tenía cerradura, las voces de unas mujeres y el inconfundible sonido de un juego para usarse en el televisor; yo era la única que podía dormir, cuando los dueños sufrían de un extraño insomnio, saque mi cuerpo de la cómoda cama, que por cierto le faltaba cierto accesorio y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y tener un aliento mucho mejor.

Entre bostezos baje los escalones, solo el estudio tenia las luces prendidas y pase de largo por la sala, donde Emmett y Jasper estaban demasiado entretenidos llevándose autos por delante; el olor venia procedente de la cocina, motivada por la curiosidad atravesé la puerta, para encontrarme a Edward haciendo malabares con las tortillas, haciéndome recordarme a quienes preparaban las pizzas, la tortilla aterrizo limpiamente en el sartén y Edward parecía satisfecho con que la cocina quedara impoluta.

— ¿Acostumbras cocinar a estas horas? —pregunte sentándome frente al mesón de una cocina poco utilizada.

— Hola —saludo Edward con una sonrisa—. Lamento haberte despertado.

— Descuida —dije restándole importancia—. ¿Estas practicando para Bella?

— Un poco —dijo poniendo una tortilla frente a mí—. ¿Aceptas ser mi conejillo de indias?

Sonreí ante su petición, observe la apetitosa tortilla y realmente se veía de un aspecto sabroso, partí un trozo y mordí un poco para darle mi veredicto al principiante chef, era la mejor tortilla que había probado en días, no podía concebir como alguien que se alimentaba de sangre, era capaz de cocinar algo tan espectacular.

— ¿Y? —pregunto Edward con vacilación.

— Increíble —conteste partiendo otro trozo de tortilla—. Puedes colocar un restaurante, es la vampitortilla más exquisita.

— Hannah —dijo negando con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes que estas loca de remate?

— Un poco —reconocí alzando los hombros—. Alice me conto que estuviste buscándome por todo el país.

Edward asintió y comenzó hacer un plato diferente, termine de comer la tortilla en silencio, estudie al vampiro y realmente se concentraba siguiendo unas instrucciones impresas, me acerque sigilosamente para ver más cerca su trabajo.

— Gracias por buscarme —dije rompiendo el silencio.

— Lo haría de nuevo —comento sin despegar sus ojos de la preparación—. Hannah, Carlisle me comento tu motivo de estar con nosotros nuevamente, sabia que volverías y todos los días desde que te marchaste, tuve la esperanza de volver a verte.

— Yo también Edward —musite solo para nosotros—. No quería envejecer para volver a verlos, pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde.

— Nunca es tarde —susurro Edward.

Su sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro, haciendo que despareciera todo asomo de duda y recelo entre nosotros, quizás no le interesara los motivos de mi ausencia e inesperado regreso, tal vez Alice tenia la razón y todos les había ganado la alegría del reencuentro, que preguntar por mi desaparición era algo irrelevante.

— ¿Por qué has dejado a Bella tan temprano? —inquirí lavando el plato.

— Bella, tiene una petición que hacerte —contesto Edward haciendo unos bollitos—. Seria un honor que aceptaras.

— Dime —dije expectante.

— Que seas su otra dama de honor —dijo Edward parando su trabajo—. No creo que ha Alice le moleste, estoy seguro que le encanta la idea de torturar a otra persona que no sea Bella.

Lance una mirada hacia la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera Alice con sus instrumentos de tortura y quizás con un boceto del vestido perfecto para llevar ese día; espere unos segundos, pero nada ocurrió, Edward y yo parecía que habitáramos en una casa diferente; solté un suspiro, seria de mala educación rechazar un rol tan importante en la boda del siglo, apuesto a que Jessica se moriría de la envidia.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto Edward observándome con esperanza.

— Si —dije radiante de felicidad—, será un honor.

Edward sonrió con verdadera alegría, ni en los meses que había estado en el país de la fantasía, había visto el vampiro de un genio envidiable, casi expulsaba alegría por los poros, no era difícil imaginarse el por que.

— Edward —llame apoyándome en la encimera.

— Si —contesto concentrado en su trabajo.

— ¿Jacob esta invitado? —pregunte con cierta reticencia.

— No podría faltar —contesto de manera evasiva—. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que venga.

— ¿Por qué? —insistí tratando de obtener información.

— Se ha ido —respondió—. Nadie sabe cuando piensa volver.

Me mordí el labio inferior, Edward parecía reacio a contarme que también Jacob había cambiado durante mi ausencia, que ya no era el jovencito frágil y con un roto corazón, observe al vampiro esperando una advertencia de su parte.

— Supongo que no me dirás como se ha marchado —comente apartándome de la encimera.

— Quizás vuelva —dijo Edward limpiándose las manos con un toalla de papel—. Jacob no es el mismo desde que te fuiste, si regresa ten cuidado, ya no es un humano.

— ¿Es un vampiro? –pregunte tratando de mostrarme curiosa.

— Bienvenida a casa —dijo Edward besando mi frente—. Que duermas bien.

Edward se alejo a paso humano de la cocina, esa actitud protectora no había desparecido durante mi ausencia, pero el vampiro no contaba con que yo ya había leído completamente esta historia.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, aqui volvi de nuevo despues de casi ocho dia de ausencia, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores dias. Lamento de verdad no haber actualizado antes, pero gracias a numerosos sucesos me ha impedido poder escribir en la computadora el nuevo capitulo, bueno tambien que la imaginacion parece continuar de vacaciones, pero al final y con algo de esfuerzo creo que escribi algo decente para leer._

_Bien, estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que ha tenido la secuela, ni en mis sueños podia imaginarme que habrian 42 mensajes de bienvenida y la verdad estoy sorprendida, bueno casi salte de felicidad cuando Priscilla Cullen 1410 envio el primer mensaje y de ahi en adelante supe que tal vez tendriamos exito de nuevo, ya saben que cualquier sugerencia esta bien recibida y estoy abierta a todas las ideas._

_Tambien quiero agradecer a Gala Potter por su critica, si su hermana o tú misma esta leyendo este capitulo, quiero decirte que nunca esta de más una opinión desde afuera, uno siempre de escritor cree que lo que escribe es lo ultimo en este mundo, pero muchas veces cometemos horrores y no nos percatamos, creeme que seguire tu concejo y pondre más atencion a los pequeños detalles._

_Esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, por que la verdad pensaba subirlo ayer, pero la energia decidio irse y volver demasiado tarde, asi que a la luz de vela trate de inspirarme, sin embargo como casi siempro digo no estoy muy segura de su resultado, son ustedes los que realmente jusgan el producto de cada naciente escritor._

_No siendo más, me despido esperando volver más pronto, por que aun no he tocado de lleno el libro y aun nos queda un capitulo para encauzar esta historia,_

_Hasta una proxima actualización, hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte III**

_**Todo el mundo se equivoca, por eso le pusieron borrador a los lápices. —Anónimo. **_

Alice y Rosalie me agobiaron los siguientes días. No sabia ha que prestarle atención, si al vestido que me hacían probar cada dos por tres y al que le hacían arreglos cada vez más escandalosos, o a los consejos sobre ser una experta en bodas; mi cabeza giraba en un torbellino de emociones, un torbellino que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Lo único reconfortante de estos días locos, era ser conejillo de indias para Edward Cullen; no solo por que recordaba con precisión las horas que debía alimentarme, sino por que cada día hacia una comida más deliciosa, aunque alguna veces se rehusaba a que le ayudase, pero yo me daba mis mañas por aprender un poco y tener algunas recetas con que sorprendería a Charles, cuando estuviéramos casados.

Emmett y Jasper parecía que estuvieran estrenando un juguete nuevo, a veces tenía que esconderme detrás de Edward o Alice, para que no me arrastraran a jugar y humillarme con los videojuegos, se reían con estruendo y eso provocaba que me enojara, consiguiendo que se aprovecharan de mi mal carácter que los divertía más aun.

Aun no había planeado cuando visitaría a Charlie, y la verdad me daba un poco de miedo tenerlo frente a frente, tenia mis sospechas de que estuviera enojado conmigo y mi forma particular de marcharme, estaba segura que durante mi ausencia Billy Black debió alimentarle todo esos pensamientos negativos acerca de mi, casi podía escuchar sus duras palabras para que no pusiera un pie en su casa.

Esme y Alice dejaban que les ayudara con la decoración para la boda, en parte las dos vampiras me alentaban a que aprendiera todo cuanto pudiera ayudarme a la mía, desde como podía organizar los invitados (Alice me sugirió que la tía de Charles podía estar en la ultima mesa), hasta un boceto de un hermoso vestido de novia, aunque el vestido ya estaba colgado secretamente en el armario de mi madre.

Edward se mostraba cada vez más feliz, a medida que los días para la boda se acortaban; cuando no estaba en casa de Bella aprendiendo ciertas escenas, entonces lo encontraba en la cocina preparando comida para un batallón, o sino practicando en su piano la nana de Bella, casi podía sentir el amor pululando por la casa de los Cullen, un amor que a todos se le estaba contagiando.

Ahora me encontraba haciendo mala cara al reflejo que me devolvía el espejo, casi me veía saltando al cuello de Alice, quien osadamente entraba al cuarto de Edward cuando me encontraba más grogui, al parecer tenia mi propia diseñadora de imagen y ahora me había casi obligado utilizar un atuendo digno de estar en Wisconsin.

Lance una mirada hacia el cielo que había al otro lado de la ventana, para ser Forks estaba haciendo un día magnifico, así que la vestimenta no estaba acorde, al menos que Alice estuviera planeando llevarme a la cima del monte Olympic y entonces justificaría las botas de gamuza café, que me llegaban a la mitad de la pierna.

— Alice —masculle con cierto resentimiento.

— ¿Me llamabas? —pregunto Alice recargada contra el umbral de la habitación.

Alice tenia una sonrisita de suficiencia marcada en el rostro, realmente le divertía verme de malas pulgas cuando me vestía de esta forma, solté un suspiro y conté mentalmente hasta diez, de nada servía que me pusiera como una energúmena contra mi única aliada en este mundo de locos, así que dejaría que me vistiera como si fuera su maniquí de tamaño personal.

— ¿Vamos algún sitio? —pregunte enarcando una ceja sobre el reflejo—; tengo la ligera sospecha, de que tengo que estar bien presentada para alguien.

— Acertaste —dijo Alice caminando despacio para ser un vampiro—. Hoy visitaremos a Charlie, es su última prueba de vestido.

— ¡Que! —exclame formando un gesto de horror que se materializo en el espejo—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡¿Durante el camino?!

— Vamos, cálmate Hannah —dijo Alice sin perder su humor—. A Charlie le dará gusto verte de nuevo.

— ¿Le mencionaste que voy a estar en su casa hoy? —volví a indagar mientras entornaba los ojos en su dirección.

— Bueno —vacilo Alice guiñando un ojo—. Le daremos una sorpresa.

— Si se muere de un infarto, tu serás la responsable —dije cruzándome de brazos.

— Esta bien —acepto Alice—. Te espero abajo, aun hay que hacer unos arreglos al altar, si fuera humana ya estaría agotada.

Alice se alejo de la habitación danzando, dejándome en un estado de rumiar aun más mi poco gusto por ponerme atuendos tan complicados, al final me decidí por recoger mis rizos en una trenza sencilla, no creo que Alice fuera a desencantarse por mi escasa experiencia en materia de peinados, yo tampoco era un salón de belleza andante.

Tome los platos que Edward había dejado para mi, salí de la habitación no sin antes espiar el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, Emmett me había echo unas cuantas bromas en la madrugada anterior, yo no deseaba que Esme se quedara con otra pieza menos en su vajilla, aunque a ella no le importara comprar una nueva, de todos modos me hacia sentir culpable.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado, aunque las botas fueran de suela baja, siempre tenia cierta reticencia de que el suelo fuera hacerme caer de improviso; ningún vampiro estaba a la vista, Edward había partido para cazar en compañía de Carlisle y según lo que había escuchado el resto había salido la noche anterior, por que Esme los colocaría a trabajar duro en lo faltante de la decoración.

Cuando por fin llegue al primer piso, Rosalie apareció de la nada frente a mí, estuve a punto de tirar los platos por los aires, si la beldad rubia no hubiera sostenido mis brazos a tiempo la vajilla hubiera sido historia; desde mi llegada Rosalie guardaba distancia, aunque se mostraba feliz por mi regreso, parecía recelosa y aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, estaba segura que estaría encantada en hacer un extenso interrogatorio.

— Hola —salude tratando de mostrarme amigable.

— No te preocupes, yo llevo los platos a la cocina —dijo Rosalie tomando los platos de mis manos—. Siento haberte asustado, mi intención no era seguir los pasos de Emmett.

— Supongo que anoche, todos escucharon mi grito —musite avergonzada.

— No lo dudes —dijo Rosalie esbozando una sonrisa—. No te preocupes por cobrársela, Jasper ya se encargo de eso.

— ¿Y no te molesta? —pregunte observándola asombrada.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y comenzó andar en dirección a la cocina, la seguí esperando tener una conversación más larga, no quería tener roces con nadie en la casa, aunque yo no durara una eternidad, me interesaba saber si Rosalie no me guardaba resentimiento por mi abrupta partida.

— ¿Necesitas algo Hannah? —pregunto Rosalie lanzándome una mirada a través de la cocina.

— Si —conteste con vacilación—. Bueno… Mmm, la verdad me pregunto, si tienes algo contra mi, no me mal interpretes, pero siento algo de distancia entre nosotras y yo se que estas contenta por mi regreso… es solo que…

— ¿Hannah? —dijo Rosalie mirándome con seriedad.

— ¿Aun me guardas inquina por el comportamiento de Emmett conmigo en el pasado? —inquirí con el temor mezclándose con las palabras.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada musical y me hizo sentir mas estúpida e insegura, opte por observar el suelo de la cocina, sabia que era una pésima idea plantearle estos temas a la esposa de Emmett, pero en verdad no quería meterme en líos, si algo me había dejado de enseñanza mi estadía anterior, era que meterse en problemas era un disparate.

— Que cosas dices —dijo Rosalie con un dejo de humor en su voz—. No te guardo ningún rencor, digamos que antes estaba un poco celosa de ver a Emmett comportándose como un niño de cinco años contigo, pero fue una tontería, simplemente me gusta observarte y prefiero quedarme callada, no sabia que te molestara eso.

— De ninguna manera —aclare la equivocación—. Solo estaba preocupada de que no te cayera bien, eso es todo.

— No tienes de que preocuparte —dijo Rosalie regalándome una enorme sonrisa—. Estoy contenta que hayas vuelto, aun con tus metidas de pata y todo, para mi es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, de alguna manera traes más alegría a nuestra casa y estoy orgullosa de que no quieras convertirte en vampiro, algo que lamentablemente Bella ha tirado por la borda.

— ¿Ahora se llevaban mejor? —pregunte mientras alzaba las cejas con asombro.

— Podemos decir que si —contesto Rosalie apoyándose en el mesón del lavaplatos—. Ella le salvo la vida a Edward en una ocasión, no me hubiera perdonado si por mi culpa le hubiese ocurrido algo. Pero no se te ocurra decirlo, lo negare todo hasta el fin.

— Mi boca es una tumba —dije cerrando mi boca con un cierre imaginario—. ¿Qué esta haciendo Jasper para torturar a Emmett?

— Te recomendaría que vayas donde están armando el altar —comento Rosalie sonriendo—. Creo que Alice terminara por arrancarles la cabeza.

— Gracias por escucharme —musite mordiéndome el inferior.

— Bienvenida Hannah —dijo Rosalie visiblemente alegre—. Espero que esta vez, le partas algo más que el corazón al chucho.

Salí de la cocina con un punto de vista más optimista, presa de la curiosidad me dirigí hacia donde Esme y Alice se habían pasado los dos últimos días tratando de armar el altar, trate de imaginarme el motivo de por que Emmett y Jasper terminarían sin cabeza, pero realmente no se me ocurría nada, excepto que hayan destruido lo que con tanto trabajo habían construido.

Atravesé el umbral por donde Bella pasaría dentro de unos días vestida de novia, escuchaba algunos murmullos al final del pasillo, también se escuchaba un zumbido agresivo y no dude lo que Rosalie había dicho, hoy los Cullen se quedarían con dos vampiros menos, protegí mis ojos de los rayos de sol que me impactaban directamente, quería ver que desastre habían hecho esta vez.

— Espera cuando esto termine —decía Emmett en un tono amenazante—. Me las vas a pagar Jasper.

— Silencio Emmett —dijo Jasper tratando de no reírse—. La ceremonia va comenzar.

¿Ceremonia? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?

— Ustedes dos —dijo Alice con un tono autoritario—. ¡Fuera de aquí!

— Un momento Alice —dijo Jasper con un tono contenido de satisfacción—. Aun Emmett no ha terminado de pagar su broma.

Apresure mis pasos para saber que ocurría y también para escapar de los rayos de sol, al final del pasillo ocurría algo sumamente gracioso; tape mi boca con la mano derecha para no reírme como maniaca, pero realmente Jasper se había pasado con Emmett, ni en mis sueños podía imaginarme lo que estaba presenciando, quería saber como Jasper había obligado a que el musculoso se pareciera más a un novia ruborizada.

Emmett se encontraba con un ramo de flores entre sus grandes manos y un mantel cubría su cabeza a manera de velo, Jasper sostenía un libro entre las manos como si fuera el pastor de una iglesia, Alice observaba a ambos con ganas de arrancarles la cabeza, ya que ambos ocupaban el área de trabajo donde iría el altar, me detuve a unos cuantos centímetros y observe que faltaba una sola persona para humillar a Emmett.

— Ni se te ocurra reírte —dijo Emmett mirándome de mala gana—. Donde lo hagas, te aseguro que te asustare peor que ayer.

— Silencio Emmett —dijo Jasper tratando de no reírse—. La ceremonia va comenzar.

— Falta el novio —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada.

— Bien, Hannah ¿nos ayudarías? —dijo Jasper indicando el lugar donde iría el novio.

— Basta de juegos —dijo Alice perdiendo la paciencia—. Tengo que armar el altar y luego ir donde Charlie, así que cásense rápido.

Solté una carcajada y Emmett soltó una maldición entre dientes, me coloque frente a Emmett para disfrutar un poco de su humillación, el vampiro me observaba con los ojos entornados y parecía advertirme que hoy en la noche podía irme peor, pero no me amilane y seguí riéndome de su castigo.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer de mujer? —se quejo Emmett—. Hannah puede hacer de la novia.

— Nada —dijo Jasper tratando de actuar con seriedad—. Perdiste una apuesta y ahora debes cumplir el castigo.

— ¿Pueden apurarse? —dijo Alice organizando el área—. No tengo todo el día.

— Si —dijo Jasper carraspeando—. Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas…

— ¿Estas seguro que Emmett tiene alma? —interrumpí con ganas de doblarme por el estomago y reír hasta llorar.

— No me tientes Hannah —dijo Emmett en un tono a punto de explotar—. Puedo hacer que el Coco quede en pañales.

Los siguientes minutos fueron risas. Finalmente Jasper consiguió casar a los extraños novios, pero Emmett no estaba preparado para que retrataran el emotivo evento, conseguí hacer una extraña mueca para el recuerdo y eso fue lo único que consoló a Emmett de su castigo, Jasper había conseguido vengarse de su hermano, nunca hubiera pensado que el converso vampiro me tuviera tanto afecto, como para cobrarse las afrentas como algo personal.

Alice finalmente me puso una tarea, armar los ramos que llevaríamos y también el que Bella lanzaría a las que soñaban con encontrarse un príncipe azul, lleve las flores hacia el interior del a casa buscando un poco de fresco y también de concentración, ver a Emmett arreglando la tarima de baile solo hacia que terminara riendo como nunca lo había hecho.

Organice las flores tratando de recordar lo poco que había aprendido, yo misma tome la decisión de hacer mi propio ramo y había acudido a una floristería que se especializaba en ramos de novias, aunque muchos habían dicho que era una locura de mi parte, para mi era muy importante, quería hacer algo con mis propias manos y también poner un sello personal que nunca olvidaría.

Justo cuando termine lo que consideraba mi obra maestra, el teléfono sonó haciendo ruido por toda la casa, busque con la vista el moderno aparato y casi lo veía saltando en la esquina del salón, me parecía muy raro que nadie con su velocidad vampírica, se ocupara de contestar algo tan trivial y mundano, el teléfono siguió sonando con insistencia, sin embargo, sabia que era de mala educación contestar un teléfono ajeno.

— Hannah —dijo la voz de Alice a lo lejos—, ¿Podrías contestar el teléfono?, si me muevo el altar se viene abajo; Bella no querrá enterarse que una suegra y una cuñada casi la dejan sin casarse.

Casi suelto una carcajada al escuchar aquello, a Bella no le importaría casarse en un potrero, con tal de que Edward fuese el novio. Tome el teléfono, que parecía iba desbaratarse de tanto repicar, me pregunte quien podría ser… ¿Los Vulturis?

— Buenas tardes, familia Cullen —conteste. Aunque hubiera preferido, _familia de vampiros._

— Por fin contesta alguien —dijo la voz hiperactiva de una mujer—. ¿Los Cullen contrataron una empleada?, siempre considere por los relatos de Bella, ya sabe la prometida de Edward… en fin, creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar, pobre Esme, debe ser muy complicado atender a seis personas a la vez…

Aleje el auricular de la oreja unos cuantos centímetros, por la voz casi podía adivinar de quien se trataba, solo una persona en el mundo podía confundirme con una empleada de servicio, y esa era la madre de Bella.

— ¡Hola! ¿Continua ahí? —dijo Renée cuando volví a escuchar por el auricular.

— Claro señora —conteste tratando de no reírme—. ¿Tengo el gusto de hablar con la madre de Bella?

— Si —dijo la voz alegre de que la hubiera reconocido—. Soy Renée y por favor no me digas señora, se oye tan mayor.

— Esta bien —dije mordiéndome la lengua—, soy Hannah…

— ¡Oh! —exclamó alborozada—. Bella me hablo tanto de ti, siento haberte confundido; pero hace mucho Bella me conto que te habías marchado…

Renée continuo en un monologo en el que solo decía: claro, aja, como no, si, Mmm, no y un encantada de escucharla; cuando al fin pude lograr que terminara su pequeño interrogatorio, llame a Esme para que me relevara, no sabia como Bella podía soportar a su madre, indudablemente la mía era un polo opuesto, a veces había que sacarle las palabras con ganzúa.

Termine de amarar los ramos con delicadeza y los lleve a Rosalie para que los pusiera a una temperatura adecuada, finalmente termine en el exterior donde Alice le indicaba a Jasper algunos movimientos para terminar de decorar el altar y se veía precioso, provocaba envidia casarse de esta forma, ojala pudiera casarme en un sitio al aire libre.

— Hermoso, ¿no? —pregunto Alice sacándome de mis sueños lejanos.

— Has hecho una obra maestra —reconocí—, ¿Cambiaste de idea?

— Ni de broma —dijo Alice con ojos relucientes—. Dejare a Esme encargada y luego nos iremos a casa de Charlie.

No evite hacer una mueca de disgusto, no me atraía en absoluto enfrentarme con un jefe de policía, Charlie iba a echarme de su casa apenas me viera.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hannah? —pregunto Jasper haciéndose un lado para cerciorarse que el altar no se le venia encima.

— Solo temo que Charlie no le de gusto verme —confesé agachando la mirada.

— Tonterías —dijo Jasper de buen humor—. Nadie tendría por que disgustarse, al contrario es un alivio que estés con nosotros, al menos sabemos que no te ocurrió algo espeluznante.

— Gracias Jasper —dije regalándole una sonrisa.

— Entonces, andando —dijo Alice empezando a danzar por el camino—. Tenemos una prueba que cumplir.

Seguí ha Alice rezando mis ultimas oraciones, no sabia lo que me depararía al abandonar la mansión de los Cullen, presentía que algo siniestro e incierto iba ocurrir, bueno no era que exagerara en los posibles escenarios a ocurrir, pero esperaba cualquier cosa si venia de un policía, más, si dicho policía no le daba alegría verme.

Reparé de nuevo en mi vestimenta, mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de los Swan, sabia por Edward que aun Bella no se había atrevido decirle a Charlie que yo me encontraba en Forks, parecía que ella tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de un Charlie a punto de salirse de sus casillas, así que en mi recaía todo el peso de la sorpresa o quizás de un buen disgusto.

Jugué con los hilos en que terminaba el chal, pensando en las posibles disculpas o quizás debería poner en marcha un extenso monologo, en el que incluiría parte de mi vida real para que Charlie no sufriera un pequeño infarto, moví el pie con impaciencia mientras más nos acercábamos a su casa, por el camino pude observar la foto de Jacob mirándome acusadoramente.

— Charlie debe guardarle un afecto muy especial —comente rompiendo el silencio en el auto.

— Siempre le debe unas cuantas — manifestó Alice mirando las fotos de Jacob que adornaban hasta los arboles—. Él curo las heridas de Bella, supongo que por eso goza de una mejor posición que Edward.

— Sin embargo, Bella lo eligió a él —dije sintiendo lastima por los sentimientos del lobo—, debe estar pasándola fatal.

— Supongo que si —musito Alice—. Pero tú puedes consolarlo, por algo te eligió a ti primero.

Guarde silencio de nuevo, yo no había venido en son de consolar a nadie y mucho menos a Jacob, él había elegido un camino después de que me había marchado, él ahora amaba a Bella, así que dudaba enormemente que sus sentimientos cambiaran de la noche a la mañana, así que verme o no verme no cambiara en nada su situación, él estaba enamorada de otra mujer y ahora yo era una persona totalmente diferente.

Alice parqueo el auto con suavidad, entonces mi estomago empezó a retumbar como un tambor que iba hacia la guerra, removí el chal y organice los cabellos que se salían de la trenza, me estruje las manos y lance una ultima plegaria en la mente, que pasara lo que Dios quisiera, solo esperaba no tener que darle malas noticias a Bella y al pueblo de Forks, a nadie le haría gracia que la ley del pueblo muriera por culpa de una inesperada visita.

— Cálmate —me recomendó Alice al verme palidecer—. Charlie no hará nada en tu contra.

— ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —inquirí tratando de calmarme.

— Algunas veces —contesto Alice sacando de la parte trasera del porsche el vestido de Charlie—; esta vez no me equivoco, anda que nadie te va comer viva.

Camine detrás de Alice, presintiendo que en cualquier momento tendría que salir a correr, solté un suspiro angustiado, en mi vida había enfrentado muchas pruebas y para mi ver a Charlie, luego enfrentarme a Jacob, me parecía la más aterradora de todas, para mi no había un redimir, para mi habrían acusaciones y no dudaba que duras palabras.

Alice casi se balanceaba del buen humor frente a la puerta, en comparación conmigo ella parecía estar en el paraíso mientras yo me disponía a hospedarme en el purgatorio, mientras esperábamos a que Charlie atendiera, estuve tentada a salir pitada hacia el otro extremo del poblado y enterrar mi cabeza como lo hacían los avestruces, de ese modo nadie me acusaría en lo más mínimo.

Unas risas se aproximaban con lentitud, entonces supe que lo peor estaba por suceder, mire ha Alice en una muda suplica por que me dejara ir, antes de que pudiera expresar en voz alta mi petición, la puerta se abrió con lentitud y casi podía sentir el horror que describía Stephen King en sus novelas, agarre el borde del chal con todas mis fuerzas y me abandone a las consecuencias de mi castigo.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan pasado unos encnatadores dias, esperando que yo actualizara o es su defecto con ganas de ahorcarme por la demora. Antes que consideren esa posibilidad, dejenme decirles que estoy muy contenta por todos los ensajes que he recibido a lo largo de los capitulos anteriores, faltaban 29 para completar la centena, vaya ni en el anterior fic habia recibido una respuesta tan rapida y en verdad estoy muy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes._

_Yo se muchas tiene una cantidad de preguntas en torno a esta historia, primero Malla Chan esta preocupada por si a Hannah se le paso la mano tomando pastillas, me encnataria darte una respuesta y gracais por lo de extraña a mi tamben al principio me parecia algo estrafalaria, bueno no puedo darte una respuesta por que se perderia el encanto antes de tiempo y ultimamente parece que me fascina el suspenso._

_Priscilla preguntaba que ha pasado cono esto de Luna nueva y yo se muchas tambien lo estan planteando, pero yo les pido paciencia he soltado algunas postas acerca de la situacion y lapso entre crepusculo y amanecer, quisiera darles una respuesta satisfactoria, pero no puedo, esas pequeñas dudas las resolveram ucho más adelante, asi que paciencia._

_Dessie, en cuanto la "conciencia de Hannah", pues la verdad no puedo, ay chicas con esas preguntas me troturan, quisera decirles todo, pero debido al a fidelidad de mi estilo esta bajo secreto de estado, todo cuanto se refiera al desarollo de la historia, ¿Los Vulturis?, encarnan la parte villana de esta historia, asi que tal vez hagan una pequeña visita a Hannah..._

_Hanna claro que tu tocaya crecio pero digamos que experimenta algo que nos pasa cuando estamos jovenes y es que cuando estamso en los 20 parece que tuvieramos menos edad y ellos menos Alice, piensa que ella tiene su misma edad, bueno creo que explicare eso más adelante y otra persona pregunta si no seria más dificil esconder que sabe todos los sucesos, claro va ser dificil y por esos cuenta con nuestra querida Alice como apoyo y no digo más_

_Creanme que la reaccion de Jacob hace eones que la escribi, incuso mientras se desarrollaba Perdida en Crepúsculo y es que desde esas semanas ya escribia retazitos pequeños para no olvidarme, es ue tengo tantas ideas que toca escribirlas por que me llegan por partes de la historia, asi que nos faltan por lo menos tres capitulos para su encuentro, o eso creo yo, si nada en mi imaginacion alarga ese encuentro._

_Bueno ahora si me voy, eperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos veremos en una proxima actualización, a todas estas, ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Charlie cuando vea a Hannah?_

_Hasta una proxima actualización, Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte IV**

_**En la vida no hay premios ni castigos, sino consecuencias. — Robert Green Ingersoll**_

Observe con curiosidad la puerta, las risas se acercaban tan rápido como el sonar de un latido, mi corazón bombeaba furioso y yo solo deseaba que toda la angustia terminara. Entonces Alice rompió todo el suspenso de la escena, devolvió sus pasos hacia su carro, dejándome completamente sola frente a la casa de los Swan, me tense esperando que de una vez por todas abrieran la dichosa puerta, entonces si hablaríamos de un buen disgusto.

La puerta chirrió al ser abierta, escuche unas ruedas dirigirse hacia la entrada casi con precipitación, en aquel momento me hice a un lado esperando que algo se arrojara por el camino, pero nada salió del interior de la casa de Bella, moví mi cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros, para cerciorarme que no había escuchado mal, no obstante, alguien me había visto ya.

— Charlie ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? —pregunto Billy alzando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo.

— Creo que si —contesto Charlie frunciendo el cejo—. O lo dos, estamos viendo alucinaciones a causa de la cerveza.

— Tal vez —coincidió Billy maniobrando su silla—. Vamos a tener que cuidarnos de tomar tanto alcohol.

— Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Charlie.

Fruncí las cejas hasta formar una línea o al menos eso sentía, casi puse los ojos en blanco ante tal conversación, yo había esperado que les hubiera dado un infarto en la puerta de la casa, no que me confundieran con una alucinación provocada por la cerveza, casi podía llorar por la emotiva bienvenida, sin embargo ambos seguían con los ojos puestos en mi.

— ¡Charlie! —exclamó alborozada Alice—. Hoy tenemos la última prueba.

— Espero que sea así —mascullo Charlie—. De todos me voy a ver ridículo.

— Seremos dos —dijo Billy saliendo de la casa para darle espacio a la vampira—. No creo que un traje y una silla de ruedas combinen.

— Ese es mi único consuelo —murmuro Charlie haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento.

Alice hizo un mohín, nadie que fuera vestido por ella podía verse ridículo.

— ¿No notas algo fuera de común, Charlie? —pregunto Alice empujándome un poco hacia delante.

— Hace rato lo note —dijo Charlie clavando sus ojos marrones en mi—. Solo pensamos que había sido una alucinación.

— Creo que lo mejor será irme —medio Billy lanzándome una mirada seria—. Esto va ser una larga conversación.

— Nos veremos —dijo Charlie metiendo las manos en sus pantalones de policía—. Solo no olvides lo que te dije.

— Esta bien —mascullo Billy de mala gana.

Charlie giro sobre sus talones e ingreso a la casa ignorando mi presencia, Alice lo siguió la interior con los vestidos empacados; lance un suspiro a la calle y unas cuentas gotas de agua aterrizaron en mi cabeza, después de todo no había sido una gran idea haber venido, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos instantes era irme caminando a casa de los Cullen, Charlie no le gustaba mi presencia y eso era evidente.

— Así que has vuelto —hablo Billy Black haciéndome sobresaltar.

Billy Black me miraba con seriedad desde su posición, pestañee asombrada al escuchar su voz, no entendía por que se dirigía a mi en esos términos, nuestro ultimo encuentro había sido algo tirante e incluso bastante chocante, seguro aun debía seguir odiándome por lo que le hice a Jacob, aunque nunca le había dado alas para que se enamorara como lo hizo.

— Así es —conteste poniendo mis dedos en los ojales delanteros del jean—. Lamento lo de Jacob.

— No fue tu culpa —musito Billy Black bastante quedado—. Ese chico es muy cabezota, parece ser que los amores imposibles lo persiguen.

—Quizás las cosas mejoren más adelante —dije bajando la mirada a las botas de gamuza.

— Eso espero —dijo Billy Black con un tono serio—. Lamento haberte tratado de forma dura aquel día, ahora entiendo las razones de tu rechazo hacia Jacob y también tu forma tan extraña de actuar.

— No se preocupe —dije encogiendo los hombros de forma despreocupada—. Yo también tuve un poco de culpa en todo lo que sucedió.

— ¿También que Jacob la hubiera besado? —pregunto Billy arqueando una ceja.

— Tal vez soy inocente en ese aspecto —musite no muy segura.

— Solo quería que supieras, que no te guardo rencor por lo que sucedió —dijo Billy Black empezando a rodar en su silla—. También, que eres bienvenida en La Push cuando quieras volver.

— Gracias —dije bastante asombrada por el cambio.

— Suerte con Charlie —dijo Billy mientras se alejaba en su silla.

Suspire resignada e ingrese a la casa de los Swan. Ni Charlie y Alice estaban a la vista, supuse que no le haría mal a nadie sentándome en uno de los puestos individuales, pasee la mirada entre la paredes tan llenas de recuerdos para mi, incluso observar el sofá donde tantas noches había pasado me hacia sentir nostálgica y muy vieja.

Enjugue las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos, odiaba llorar, había llorado tanto en mi otra estadía que no duda si existía un rio en mi nombre; unos pasos retumbaron en la escalera y para cuando alce la vista, Charlie y Alice bajaban, el padre de Bella con mala cara y la vampira con un entusiasmo a punto de inundar la habitación.

— ¿No luce estupendo? —pregunto Alice pululando al lado de Charlie mientras bajaba.

— Luzco ridículo —insistió Charlie frunciendo los labios.

— Se ve muy bien —medie.

— Claro —mascullo Charlie.

Alice trabajo con paciencia maestra sobre el traje, no deseaba despegar mis labios en absoluto, tenia la sensación que Charlie me respondería mordazmente si lo hacia, descubrí al jefe Swan mirándome acusadoramente cada que Alice le daba vuelta, estaba deseando que esta tortura terminara pronto, me estaba sintiendo peor que mi conversación con Carlisle.

Moví mis pulgares en circulo y parecía que estuviera en una biblioteca, casi podía escuchar los chistidos que harían si preguntaba algo, conté mentalmente ovejas y no sirvió de nada, Charlie parecía no muy contento con volver a verme, parecía desear que no hubiese entrado por su puerta, yo estaba muy cerca de sentir lo mismo.

— ¿Papá? Llamo Bella abriendo la puerta de la calle—. Estoy en casa.  
—Espera, Bella, quédate ahí —dijo Charlie casi con un gesto horrorizado.  
— ¿Ah? — preguntó Bella, parando automáticamente.  
— Dame un segundo, Ouch, lo hiciste, Alice —dijo Charlie inclinándose sobre Alice.

Lance una mirada curiosa para saber que había sucedido, y una manchita roja había aparecido cerca de los puños del saco, Alice tomo un gran trago de aire, no debía ser nada halagador tener sangre fresca bullendo cerca de su nariz, me tense esperando alguna reacción de la naturaleza y Alice apretó los dientes un poco.

— Lo siento, Charlie — La vibrante voz de Alice respondió.  
— Estoy sangrando —dijo Charlie consolándose de haber estropeado el magnifico traje.  
— Estás bien. No pase la piel —dijo Alice dedicándole una mirada de advertencia —confía en mí.  
— ¿Qué esta pasando? —demando Bella con un tono vacilante.  
— Treinta segundos, por favor, Bella —dijo Alice—. Tu paciencia será recompensada.  
— Hhmm — añadió Charlie

Había que hacerle justicia a las habilidades de Alice, Charlie se veía muy elegante enfundado en ese traje, trate de observar si tenia el logotipo de algún diseñador, ¿quizás Armani?, pero antes que adivinara a donde la vampira había recurrido, los treinta segundos pasaron por arte de magia y Bella irrumpió en el escenario de prueba de vestuario.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Bella—. Aw. Papá. ¿No te ves…?

— ¿Tonto? —interrumpió Charlie sintiéndose incomodo con el vestido.

— Estaba pensando en elegante —confeso Bella mirando de arriba a bajo a su padre.

Charlie se sonrojó. Alice tomó su codo y tiró de la manga, lo dio vuelta en círculo para exhibir el traje de color gris pálido. Bella se percato de mi presencia y me saludo con un tímido agite de manos, el jefe Swan nos observo con los ojos entornados, tal vez preguntándose si su hija era culpable de la "pequeña sorpresa".

—Ahora sácame esto, Alice. Me veo como un idiota —volvió a insistir Charlie.

— Nadie que ha sido vestido por mi se ve como un idiota —replico Alice fingiendo ofensa.

— Tiene razón, Papá. ¡Te ves fantástico! ¿Cuál es la ocasión? —pregunto Bella, quizás dentro de unos segundos no quería saberlo.

Alice giró sus ojos. —Es la prueba de talle final. Para ambos.

Bella despego la mirada del inusualmente elegante Charlie y por primera vez vio la temida bolsa blanca de ropa recostada cuidadosamente a través del sofá. Parecía que no le hacia muy feliz el hecho de vestirse de novia en su boda, si supiera el escandaloso vestido que me haría utilizar Alice, de segura estaría agradecida que su traje fuera más recatado.

—Aahh —dijo Bella comprendiendo y a la misma vez resignándose.

— Ve a tu lugar feliz, Bella. No nos tomará mucho —le recomendó Alice.

— ¿Ya te toco el turno? —me pregunto Bella con cara de borreguito a medio morir.

— Si —conteste dedicándole a la espalda de Alice una mirada nada feliz—. Cada vez me sube más centímetros al dobladillo.

Charlie soltó un bufido que sacudió el vestido.

— No saldrá desnuda, ¿cierto, Alice? —pregunto Charlie con un tono de censura.

— Hannah exagera —contesto Alice mostrándome la lengua—. Solo le subí un centímetro.

— Eso no me pareció ayer —recordé.

— Bien —dijo Alice dándole un último vistazo a Charlie—. Ahora nos ocuparemos de ti Bella, no hagas daños durante mi ausencia, Hannah.

Observe con los ojos entornados a la vampira y desapareció junto con Bella escaleras arriba. Charlie y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala, estaba segura que Alice había hecho que viniera a propósito, no dudaba que se demoraría una eternidad, con tal de que el jefe Swan y yo resolviéramos unos cuantos problemillas.

Charlie mascullo algo entre dientes no muy contento, antes que yo pudiera expresar mis disculpas por haber desaparecido de forma tan repentina, él subió las escaleras con rapidez para tratarse de un humano, suspire, al entendedor pocas palabras, Charlie y yo no haríamos ningún avance, lo más sensato que podía hacer esos instantes era esperar ha Alice en el porsche.

Después de varios minutos en completa soledad, comprendí que en realidad Bella era la única que me quería en su casa, pero no podía luchar contra Charlie e imponer mi presencia, así que en la vida no habían premios ni castigos, lo que nos quedaba era afrontar las consecuencias de los actos que llevábamos acabo, entonces lo único que Charlie podía ofrecerme era una indiferencia total, por mi falta de comunicación.

— ¿Te vas otra vez? ¿Sin despedirte? —inquirió Charlie sobresaltándome mientras me dirigía a la salida.

— No quiero imponer mi presencia a nadie —conteste volviendo para encontrarme con unos ojos idénticos a los de Bella.

Un silencio nos acompaño unos segundos, Charlie paso una mano por su nuca evidentemente incomodo y sin saber que decir, observe sus movimientos lentos y precisos, había echado tanto de menos a Charlie y solo hasta ahora me daba cuenta, que los Swan y los Cullen se habían robado un trocito de mi corazón.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —mascullo Charlie serio.

— Creo que si —dije bajando la mirada al suelo—. Siento haberme ido de esa forma, creí que lo comprendería, pero hice todo mal y la verdad siento mucho no haberme despedido.

— Supongo que lo esperaba en cualquier momento —dijo Charlie soltando un suspiro—. Te eche de menos estos meses.

— Yo también —dije sin muchas ganas de levantar los ojos.

— La carta que nos dejaste, supuse que fue una forma de advertirnos que no volverías —comento Charlie dando unos pasos en mi dirección—. Bella y yo hemos leído muchas veces esa carta durante tu ausencia, tratando de comprender por que nos dejaste sin una explicación.

Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, como explicarle que eran personajes de mi inconsciencia, como decirles que había vuelto para despedirme y nunca volver, como decirle a Charlie que lo quería como ese padre que siempre quise y que temía su rechazo.

— Lo siento —farfulle sintiendo que inundaría la casa en cualquier instante.

— Esta bien —dijo Charlie carraspeando un poco—. Creo que ya te castigue lo suficiente desde que entraste por esa puerta. Ahora dime, ¿Qué te dijo Billy?

— Que no me guardaba rencor por lo sucedido —conteste limpiando algunas lagrimas que se habían escapado—, ahora tengo paso permitido en La Push.

— Ven —dijo Charlie señalando los asientos que ocupaba su pequeña sala—. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

Charlie y yo nos sentamos hablar como dos viejos amigos, que se encuentran después de una larga travesía. Era interesante escuchar toda la historia desde su punto de vista, nunca me imagine que el jefe Swan fuera tan preciso en los detalles, ni tampoco que le agregara un poco de humor al asunto.

Por él, supe que Edward había dejado a Bella unos cuantos meses y que su hija había atravesado una fuerte conmoción, que por poco la lleva hacia la muerte; también que Jacob había sido interrogado por la policía de Forks luego de mi desaparición, debí imaginármelo, él fue quien me vio por ultima vez y quizás proporcionaría pistas para que me encontraran, aunque también supe que mi cara estuvo pegada hasta en la tienda de los Newton.

Bella y ninguno de los Cullen, se había tomado la molestia de contarme lo que había sucedido durante mi ausencia, aunque sabia poco o nada de los acontecimientos, tenia ese bichito de la curiosidad por saber en que había modificado la historia, ¿quizás alguien llorando por mi ausencia?, pero con la carga de trabajo que había en la mansión Cullen, no había tiempo para sentarse a charlar largo y tendido.

— Entonces, Jacob desapareció —comente cuando Charlie me ponía la tanto de los últimos acontecimientos.

— Si —comento Charlie lanzando una mirada hacia el techo—. Sospecho que no le agrado la idea de que Bella haya elegido a Edward, casi me hablo con furia la ultima vez que nos vimos, ¿no se como alguien puede estar furioso, cuando se acaba de accidentar en una motocicleta?

Por lo visto, todo había ocurrido. La persecución de Victoria, la batalla con los neófitos, la manada de los licántropos, la inclusión de Leah como la única mujer loba en la historia de los quileutes, la aparición de los temidos Vulturis, además de algo terrible y devastador… la muerte de Harry Clearwater.

— ¿Él como se tomo mi partida? —le pregunte a Charlie.

— Tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma —contesto Charlie cruzándose de brazos—, claro si vuelve antes de que te vayas.

— ¿Cree que para navidad este de vuelta? —inquirí lanzándome a un futuro incierto.

— ¿Piensas quedarte hasta navidad? —preguntó Charlie abriendo de más sus ojos.

Asentí de manera silenciosa, sabia que me quedaría hasta el final de sus líneas, solo hasta entonces esperaba que no pasara mayor cosa.

— Es lo más seguro —asegure.

— ¿Otra vez te están persiguiendo? —indago Charlie encarnando el policía que llevaba a todos lados—. Por que si es así, pongo a toda la policía del condado para que peine el área; creo que quedarte con los Cullen es una buena idea, es una propiedad bastante escondida y mucha gente los evita.

— Un momento —dije alzando las manos para detener su discurso—. Nadie me esta persiguiendo, solo vine para esta vez hacer las cosas bien, además tengo que decirte algo Charlie y creo que no te va gustar.

— Después de que no sea, que tú también te vas a casar —mascullo mirándome con recelo.

Apreté los labios más de la cuenta, contarle a Charlie mis planes futuros, era como si me fuera enfrentar a un padre de verdad, y es que el policía encarnaba todos esos miedos de las hijas adolescentes, bueno yo no pertenecía a este mundo y al igual que Bella, quería que supiera que iba ser la mujer más feliz del planeta.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó Charlie poniéndose de un color rojo—. ¿Qué le pasa a la juventud de hoy?

— Charlie, esta vez no voy a volver —dije haciendo que me prestara toda su atención—. Vine una temporada para estar con ustedes y luego me iré para siempre, será como esta vez, como si me hubiera tragado la tierra.

— Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión —dijo Charlie con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos.

— No, no hay marcha atrás —confirme.

— Bien, creo que no deberías desaprovechar el tiempo —dijo Charlie alzando los hombros despreocupadamente—. Bienvenida otra vez.

Antes que pudiera agregar algo más, los brazos de Charlie me envolvieron en un paternal abrazo, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho durante mi ausencia, aunque tal vez que el jefe Swan me abrazara por su iniciativa era un paso, tal vez las cosas serian de un modo diferente y con suerte Jacob, actuaria este vez con el cerebro.

— ¡Bravo! —aplaudió Alice desde lo alto de la escalera—. Creo que mi misión ha terminado.

— Ya sabia que todo lo habías tramado —dije con un tono acusador.

— Alice —se quejo Bella mirando su traje de novia que la hacia lucir magnifica—, ¿ya terminamos?

— Aun no —confirmo Alice—. Nos quedan algunos detalles.

— ¿Por qué a mi? —se lamento Bella internándose de nuevo en su habitación.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores día durante mi ausencia. Muchisimas gracias por su mensajes, ya saben no tengo palabras para agradecerles que se tomen parte de su tiempo para leer, les regalaria a cada una un Edward, un Jacob, un Jasper (pero creo que me lo quedo para mi) y tambien un Emmett, pero ya saben son hombres compremetidos y muy enamorados. _

_Lamento haberlas dejado intrigadas, pero ya saben que suspenso es mi segundo nombre, aunque sonaria algo extraño Katherine Suspenso, pero como dirian en un libro que recien lei, por eso nunca digo mi segundo nombre es demasiado vergonzoso. Bien, veo que pululan demasiado preguntas entorno a lo de Jacob y Hannah, pues bien chicas esto es decision suya, **nina-co **ha lanzado una sugerencia demasiado interesante, la chica en cuestion quiere que estos dos sean algo asi como "amigos con derecho", hasta que aparezca Nessie, ¿Ustedes que opinan?_

_Pues a mi la verdad me suena algo, los unicos que saben del matromonio son los Cullen y nada más sabroso que algo escondido, bien ya me calmo estoy dejando escapar demasiado mi imaginación, tengo tanatas sorpresitas para esta historia que ya estoy batiendo el molinero por la anticipación, ya quiero que lleguen los capitulos de la boda y escribir de una vez el encuentro, no saben como me pican las manos por escribirlo, a mi parecer demasiado emocionante, peor bueno no puedo adelantarles nada._

_Gio queria saber hasta que punto voy a seguir, pues hasta que fueron felcies y comieron perdices, todo, absolutamente toda la historia la hare y no se escapara ningun detalle, bien ya van 91 y espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado este capitulo, por que a mi en lo particular me ha enternecido y casi me hace soltar unas cuantas lagrimitas._

_Nos veremos en una proxima proxima actualización y alisten sus mejores galas, que ya casi es la boda, hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

****Parte V**

_**Todos los cambios, aun los más ansiados, llevan consigo cierta melancolía. —Anatole France**_

Para ser agosto estaba haciendo una noche magnifica, solo quedaban horas para que por fin Edward se casara con su humana, ladee la cabeza en busca de alguna estrella fugaz en el cielo, pero no halle ninguna, no había podido dormir las ultimas horas y solo había conseguido dar vueltas en la amplia cama, entonces ahora me conformaba con contar las estrellas que habían en el oscuro cielo, tratando de que el sueño por fin me venciera.

De la nada una marmórea mano, acomodo un mechón liso que se había escapado de mi oreja izquierda, mi cuerpo se tenso con el contacto y parte de mi brazo izquierdo quedo congelado, no es que tuviera miedo a la súbitas apariciones, sino que contaba con que el genero masculino de los Cullen, a excepción de Carlisle, estuviera vagando por los bosques de Washington en busca de unos venados para alimentarse.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a tu cabello? —pregunto Edward con un tono de horror fingido.

— Alice —conteste a toda explicación—. Ya sabes, quería que me viera diferente.

— Me gustan más tus rizos —confeso sentándose frente a mí—, ¿necesitas ayuda para dormir?

— ¿Estas sugiriendo dejarme inconsciente? —dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

— Bueno, existen otra maneras —dije negando con la cabeza.

Solté una risita que rompió el silencio en la habitación, aunque de la puerta para fuera, aun se escuchaban los últimos detalles que Alice no había terminado o los que no habían pasado su ojo clínico. Observe el rostro de Edward y sus ojos se mostraban melancólicos, me pregunte que le sucedía ahora, Edward era un especialista en llevar todo a los extremos, parecía que no existían los puntos medios para él.

— Te ves diferente —comento Edward posando sus ojos dorados en mi—, ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Hannah?

— Muy gracioso —conteste observándolo con los ojos entornados—. He crecido es todo, no querrás que me comporte como antes, ¿cierto?

— Bueno, admito que antes era muy divertido —confeso apoyando los pies blancos sobre su mullido sofá—. Ahorcar a Newton fue tu momento estelar, el chico no fue el mismo desde entonces.

Bufe con suavidad. Subí mis pies al sofá y los puse cerca a los de Edward, era un contraste bastante interesante, canela y blanco, sin embargo, éramos tan iguales en ciertos aspectos, tozudos hasta morir y con un complejo de estar protegiendo a la gente hasta rayar lo insoportable. Observe el color de las uñas con atención, era cómodo estar en silencio, no había nada que pensar y tampoco en que decir en caso de discutir.

— Pensé que te llevarían a un club de strippers — dije con sorna.

— Pues solo ha sido un par de pumas —contesto Edward apoyando su barbilla sobre las rodillas—. Si no fueras humana, estaría encantado de pasar estas horas contigo, supongo que debes estar a punto de quedarte dormida.

Observe a Edward sorprendida, aunque aprovechábamos los poco ratos en la cocina, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza esta extraña petición; guarde silencio unos segundos, tratando de comprender esas extrañas palabras, busque entre mis recuerdos alguna expresión de advertencia de Alice, lo único que recordé fue, "_haz como si nada hubiera sucedido_".

— ¿Dormida?, no tengo sueño —dije lanzando una mirada hacia el oscuro cielo—. Creo que la emoción no me deja dormir.

Edward sonrió haciendo poco sonido y sus manos, me obligaron a mirarlo.

— ¿Emoción? —pregunto con un sonrisa torcida.

— Estoy tratando de imaginarme como será el día de mi boda —confesé mordiéndome el labio inferior—, supongo que sentiré estos mismos bichitos que están aleteando en mi estomago.

— Me hubiera gustado, poder entregarte en el altar —dijo Edward mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas—; quizás advertirle, que voy a estar en la oscuridad si te llega a lastimar.

— No se te ha quitado lo paranoico —musite—, imaginé que habías cambiado en mi ausencia.

El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

— Supongo ahora que Bella se convertirá en vampiro —dije en un susurro—, seré yo quien pague los platos rotos.

Edward me lanzo una mirada enigmática y sus dedos rozaron con suavidad mis pómulos, reí al sentir como si estuviéramos en una pequeña burbuja, los otros vampiros parecían ocupados en los últimos detalles, mientras que Edward y yo, parecíamos inmersos en otra realidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto con ese tono aterciopelado tan característico.

— Por que seré la única humana a la redonda —conteste frunciendo un poco el cejo—. Entonces, espero que no exageres tanto.

— Jamás exagero —aseguro Edward alisando mi cejo fruncido—. Solo me preocupo por las personas que amo.

La sorpresa invadió mi cara, pero al mismo tiempo fruncí los labios para no quedar como una tonta, estudie con paciencia los ojos dorados que parecían mirar mi alma, en ellos veía pureza y verdad, una llama flameando con energía en el fondo de los mismos, entonces supe que Edward iría al fin de mundo con tal de rescatarme.

— ¿Me amas? —pregunte escéptica.

— Cada partícula de tu cuerpo —contesto Edward pasando con suavidad sus dedos por mi rostro—. Antes no comprendía esa clase de amor que despertabas en mi, entonces cuando casi mueres, comprendí ese amor que me hacías sentir, un amor incondicional, te arriesgaste a guardar nuestro secreto, nunca diste un paso atrás cuando pretendía hacerte correr, eso aun lo veo en tus ojos.

— Por un momento me asuste —confesé—. Pensé que me dirías, que nos escapáramos algún rincón recóndito de este planeta.

Edward curvo una sonrisa torcida y puso un dedo en mis labios con delicadeza.

— Me hiciste falta Hannah —manifestó con humor—. Hubo un momento en mi vida que casi pierdo la cordura —intente decir algo pero Edward negó—; te busque incansablemente para que me hicieras entrar en razón, pero nunca te encontré. Tus palabras me hicieron soportable mi mala decisión, entonces recordé la vez que te rapte y tú gritabas en tu cabeza que ibas a morir, que eras la chica equivocada que buscaba; aun cuando creí que mi hora había llegado, jamás abandonaste mi cabeza.

— Siento mucho lo que sucedió —musite contra el dedo de Edward—. Ya sabes a que he venido, recuerda que no seré eterna.

— Lo se —dijo Edward asintiendo con la cabeza—. Entonces me dedicare a disfrutar lo último que decidas regalarnos.

Me conmovió las palabras de Edward, sin ningún esfuerzo se había ganado el lugar de hermano mayor predilecto, aunque en sus ojos podía ver cuanto le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, para nadie era fácil renunciar a las personas queridas, ni tampoco aceptar de buena gana que ellas había hecho su vida, Edward parecía muy reacio a que yo me marchara de nuevo.

— Gracias —musite depositando un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

— Siempre será un placer —dijo Edward acariciando mi cabello.

— Hay algo que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde que llegue —confesé rompiendo la burbuja en que habíamos estado sumidos—. Hace unos días me dijiste que no me acercara mucho a Jacob, he hablado con su padre y con Charlie, ambos parecen muy preocupados por que no vuelva, Alice me ha dicho que se enamoro de Bella. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

Los ojos del vampiro cambiaron de color, así como sus facciones se endurecieron con rapidez, había algo entorno a Jacob Black que no deseaban hablar, sin embargo, aunque sabia en lo que se había convertido, también era contraproducente traer a colocación que yo sabia lo que en realidad ocurría, Edward se había burlado una vez, dos, lo más seguro es que terminaría en un manicomio.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en él? —inquirió Edward frunciendo sus cejas—. Primero Bella y ahora tú.

— Recuerda lo que sucedió o mejor dicho, lo que le hice a Jacob —conteste enfrentando su dura mirada—. Desde que partí de Forks, no hago más que reprocharme por mi falta de tacto, aunque quisiera justificarme, créeme que no he sido del todo justa con el chico.

— Comprendo tu posición —dijo Edward con un tono serio—. No esta en mis manos contarte lo que sucede, debe ser Jacob quien te cuente su propia versión. ¿No crees que sea algo justo?

Incline la cabeza para dar mi consentimiento, aunque me hubiera gustado gritar a los cuatro vientos que ya sabia todo, que Jacob y un puñado de chicos se habían convertido en lobos para proteger a su gente, no obstante, una pelea a estas alturas de la noche era la peor idea que podía ocurrírsele a cualquiera.

— Él estará mañana en la fiesta —musite—. Estoy completamente segura.

— Odio cuando dices eso —declaro Edward torciendo una sonrisa—. Veo a la anterior Hannah asomándose con un sonrisa maligna.

— ¡Oye! —exclamé mostrando mi lengua—. Yo nunca fui maligna.

— Lo que digas —cedió Edward de buena gana—. Creo que ya deberías dormir, no creo que Alice le haga gracia verte con ojeras.

— En eso tiene razón —coincidí dejando escapar un bostezo—. Ahora, tatarea esa melodía que escuche la primera noche que fuiste espiar a Bella.

De los labios de Edward, comenzó a sonar la melodía que siempre sonaba en un rincón de mi cabeza, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y la poca lucidez de la que podía hacer gala, se fue apagando con lentitud a la espera de otro día.

•••

Abrí mis ojos con temor y desvié mi vista hacia la procedencia del estruendo, que amenazaba con derribar la puerta. Gemí al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, aun con los ojos cerrados camine para reclamarle a Emmett su falta de consideración, a medida que me acercaba podía escuchar su sonrisa anticipatoria.

— ¡Buenos días! —grito Emmett alzando mi cuerpo en vilo con un solo brazo.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Emmett! —exclamé sintiendo que el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones—. Agradecería que me despertaras con más delicadeza.

— Alice me recomendó que te despertara —dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa—. Dijo que en unos minutos llegara Bella.

— Supongo, que ella no menciono algo parecido a estruendo —dije tallando mis ojos para ver mejor—. Por favor, mis pies quieren sentir el suelo.

Con una gran sonrisa, Emmett por fin me dejo en el suelo, solté un suspiro, no había olvidado que yo le debía una por haberme burado de su castigo. En las manos de Emmett había una bandeja con panqueques, hoy parecía que la vida sonreía, o al menos para un gran numero de personas.

— Edward me ordeno que te trajera el desayuno —dijo Emmett mirando los panqueques no de muy buena manera—. No entiendo como puedes comerte esto, huele fatal.

— Para ti —dije tomando la bandeja—. Si lo probaras, no dirías lo mismo.

— Lo único que se —dijo torciendo una sonrisa burlona—, es que no comería nada preparado por Edward.

Observe con los ojos entornados a Emmett mientras se alejaba, como podía decir que Edward era mal cocinero, pinche los panqueques para ver si Emmett no había le había echado alguna salsa picante o algo por el estilo, con un poco de miedo me atreví a probarlos y por suerte Emmett no había metido sus criminales manos.

Camine de un lado para otro por la habitación de Edward, arregle algunos desordenes y acomode la ropa que Alice había sugerido la noche anterior, lo único que no estaba en la habitación era el vestido de la dama de honor, la duendecilla había alegado esconderlo en su habitación, para que yo no pudiera hacer algo con su preciada creación.

Me quede varios minutos bajo la regadera, deje que el agua relajara mis músculos, estaba un poco nerviosa por los sucesos que ocurrirían en unas horas, no estaba muy segura de las reacciones que todos harían cuando me vieran nuevamente, aunque a la larga no debía importarme, ninguno tenia el derecho de reprocharme algo que estaba fuera mis manos.

Cuando termine de bañarme, escuche el auto de Alice frenar frente al porche, entonces la voz de Bella se escucho a los lejos, en cualquier momento comenzaría el circo del salón de belleza, amarre con rapidez el albornoz y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con la novia y la otra dama de honor.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Bella con los ojos tapados por las manos de Alice.

— ¿Es demasiado? —indagó Alice con la voz absolutamente preocupada —.Tu eres el segundo humano aquí. Deseo que esté bien.

— ¡Huele genial! —aseguró Bella esbozando una sonrisa—. Amapolas naranjas... lilas, y algo mas... ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Muy bien, Bella. Olvidaste las fresias y las rosas —contesto Alice posando su mirada en mí—. Bueno días Hannah.

— Buenos días Alice, Bella —dije haciendo espacio para dejarlas pasar—. ¿Le dijiste a Emmett que me despertara?

Bella dirigió su cabeza en mi dirección, aunque no podía ver nada; Alice negó con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que estaba hablando, las seguí hasta el cuarto de la duendecilla, hasta que no estuvimos en el baño, los ojos de Bella no estuvieron libres.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a tu cabello? —inquirió Bella observándome extrañada.

— Alice —dije lanzándole una mirada a la susodicha—. Edward también quedo un poco horrorizado con mi nuevo look.

— ¿Lo has visto? —pregunto Bella con un tono de recelo.

— Anoche —conteste alzando los hombros—. Casi nos ponemos a llorar.

Alice soltó una risita y sentó a Bella en una silla rosa.

— No te preocupes, Alice ya me torturo —le dije a Bella cuando abrió su boca—. Hoy será tu gran día.

— Gran día —mascullo Bella no muy convencida—. Voy a parecer simple cuando me vean.

— Nadie se atreverá a llamarte simple cuando termine contigo —aseguro Alice poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

— Sólo por que tendrán miedo de que les chupes la sangre —dijo Bella apoyándose en la parte de atrás de la silla y cerro los ojos.

— ¿Ya puedo ver como quedo el vestido? —pregunte siguiendo con atención el tratamiento que se le aplicaba a Bella.

Alice frunció los labios y se perdió por unos instantes en el futuro.

— Esta bien —dijo con una mirada de advertencia—. Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna modificación.

— Además, no tengo tiempo para hacérselos —dije en mi defensa—. Tendré que salir con los ojos cerrados para no ver sus reacciones.

— No creo que vayas a verte mal —medio Bella—. No concibo que Alice vaya hacerte desfilar desnuda.

— Lo dices por que no has visto el vestido —dije preparándome para lo que venia continuación—. Bueno, ¿Preparada para batear Bella?

—No lo digas ni en broma —apunto Alice con un peine a punto de disparar—. Ve por el vestido y Rosalie te atenderá en lo que me ocupo de Bella.

Solté un suspiro resignado, Bella no seria la única que sufriría en manos de los vampiros.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días durante mi ausencia. Quiero darles un enorme gracias por sus mensajes ya completamos 114 y de verdad ha sido toda una proeza que en cuatro capitulos ya hayan tantos, un saludo especial a Almendra Black has sido el review 100, ya sabes te regalaria un Edward, pero Forks me queda muy lejos y aun no se, si en mi pais han llegado los muñecos Mattle de los protagonistas. _

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque es un poco corto, si se que otra vez lo deje en supenso o tal vez no, pero creanme que este pequeño capitulo es necesario para el gran capitulo que viene a continuación que es la boda y luego veremos el encuentro entre Hannah y Jacob, estoy tan emocionada como todas ustedes por que aparezca pronto el capitulo, tengo tantas cosas para escribir._

_Esta muy reñido la sugerencia que lance el capitulo pasado, creo que optare por una solución salomonica, la verdad me tienta la idea un poco, pero Charles me odiaria por emparejar su futura esposa con un lobo, al igual que Malla Chan me disgusto tanto la pareja Jacob/Nessie, yo se que muchas me mataran pero yo queria que terminara con Leah, no se me parecia una idea tan estupenda hasta que me la echaron a tierra._

_Yo se todas tienen demasiadas preguntas, ¿Charles aparecera?, siguiente pregunta, ¿Que ocurrio con Victoria?, lo veremos más adelante, estoy dejando pequeñas pistas acerca del asunto, ¿Hannah va ir a la luna de miel?, ¡Que horror!, yo de Edward la muerdo por entrometida, ¿Que hare con Hannah durante la luna de miel? No saben, No saben lo divertido que va ser esto, Hannah les tiene preparada unas sorpresitas a todos, lalalalalaa! en cuanto que cara puso Mike con el anuncio de Hannah mirandolo en su tienda, lo sabremos en proximos capitulos, creo que ya me he divertido bastante a costa del suspenso._

_Ahora si me despido despues de dar tanta lora, espero que hayan disfrutado con el producto de mi imaginación, nos veremos en una proxima actualización, hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

**_Inspirado en In my place de Coldplay_**

**

* * *

**

**Parte VI**

Casi me puse a llorar cuando tuve el vestido en mi mano y había abierto la bolsa en la que había estado escondido, ahora le daba crédito a las palabras que Charles me había dicho tanto, exageraba las cosas al extremo y me gustaba armar tragedia donde no existía; pero esta vez, Alice se le había pasado un poco la mano, el tono plata y yo no combinábamos para nada.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan larga? —pregunto Rosalie entrando a la habitación.

— Mira este vestido —me queje bamboleando la creación de Alice—. Esto es una blusa, no un vestido para dama de honor. ¿Crees que el tono plata y yo vamos en la misma oración?

—Estas exagerando —dijo Rosalie comenzando a remolcarme hacia su habitación—. Te aseguro que te veras preciosa.

— Solo lo dices para que me siente mejor —masculle dejándome llevar hacia la habitación de la vampira.

Resignada, deje que Rosalie se ocupara de mi presentación personal, no me hacia ninguna gracia tener que desfilar delante de tanta gente con casi nada de tela, estaba demasiado irritada con Alice, tenia un poderoso don y no lo utilizaba para ver como yo odiaba las cosas plateadas, excepto las joyas que se hacían en ese material.

Rosalie comenzó a espolvorear mi cara con maestría, contuve la respiración cuando la brocha pasó cerca a mi nariz, entonces me deje hacer todos los procedimientos para cambiar de rostro, por que eso era lo que sucedía, me vería como una persona talmente diferente, por eso casi no me gusta el maquillaje, sentía como si tuviera toneladas de coraza sobre mi cara.

— Ya esta —anuncio Rosalie con un tono triunfal—. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Espié con un ojo entrecerrado el cambio extremo, debía admitir que Rosalie si conocía un poco mi personalidad, o mejor dicho mis gustos, no me veía tan diferente a como solía lucir a diario, tenia un maquillaje natural en el que resaltaban los ojos y mis labios, que por cierto tenia un tono fuerte, pero el resto había pasado la prueba, de seguro Alice hubiera hecho muchas cosas más en mi cara.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunto Rosalie sonriéndole al espejo.

— Has hecho un gran trabajo —dije repasando mi cara sobre el espejo—. Alice me hubiera pintado hasta una mariposa en la cara.

— Espera aquí un momento —dijo Rosalie poniendo sus manos heladas sobre mis hombros—, traeré algo para complementar ese cabello.

— Gracias —musite con fervor.

Rosalie se alejo con pasos ligeros de su habitación, yo nunca había estado en él, pero podía sentir el feminismo y lo varonil mezclados como uno, tanto Emmett y ella había dejado su marca personal en el cuarto, así como la enorme cama que era visible desde cualquier punto de vista, entendí por que a Rosalie le seria difícil trasladarse de este sitio tan cómodo y hogareño, como lo era la mansión de los Cullen.

— Rose —dijo la voz de Emmett colándose en la habitación—. ¡Ahhh!

— Cállate Emmett —dije poniendo un dedo en los labios—, vas espantar a todos.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —pregunto alarmado tomando el vestido que me pondría—, ¿Vas a salir con esta cosa tan diminuta?

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso tenia otra opción?

— No tengo opción —dije alzando los hombros.

— ¡Alice! —protesto Emmett.

— ¿No tienes que vestirte? —pregunte mientras le quitaba el vestido de sus manos—. El tiempo vuela, incuso para los vampiros; así que vete, aun falta mucho por arreglarme.

— Emmett, ¡Fuera! —dijo Rosalie entrando con algo plateado entre sus manos.

— Rose, ¿Cómo van hacer que ella se ponga esa cosa diminuta? —dijo Emmett mientras era empujado fuera de la habitación.

Cuando Rosalie volvió, aun se podía escuchar un enjambre abejas resonando por toda la casa, al menos yo no era la única inconforme con el vestido. Rosalie moldeo mi cabello, hasta obtener un peinado bastante sofisticado, había hecho una especie de tornado con la mitad de mi cabello y lo había enganchado con pinzas en la parte posterior, el resto de mi cabello caía sobre mi cara de forma elegante y etérea, con terminación en mis adorados crespos, Rosalie era un experta en el tema.

— Es fabuloso —dije maravillada—, ese peine le da un toque perfecto para el vestido.

— Es una replica del que usaste el día del baile —dijo Rosalie poniendo con cuidado entre el cabello—; Alice y yo tardamos meses en encontrar algo parecido.

— No se que decir —dije con los ojos aguados—. Han sido tan buenos conmigo, gracias Rosalie, no se como agradecerte esto.

— Si me lo quieres agradecer —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Ponte el vestido, mientras voy por tu almuerzo.

Con un suspiro tome la peor de mis pesadillas, no me hacia gracia estar medio desnuda delante de tanta gente y gente que me conocía hacia unos meses, pero como decía un dicho al mal tiempo buena cara; en medio de mi inseguridad más implacable, me puse el vestido que con tanto esmero Alice había guardado, debía admitir que no era tan corto como me había imaginado, tenia un particular estilo que me hacia recordar a la más famosa foto de Marilyn Monroe y su vestido blanco.

Si, era bonito, bueno espectacular diría Alice, solo esperaba que no hubiera una aspiradora debajo de mi que levantara la falda, que por cierto me llegaba a unos cuatro centímetros antes de la rodilla, había que rescatar la parte superior del vestido, estaba corrugado hasta la cintura y donde remataba en un hermoso lazo del mismo tono plata, al menos el vestido no era escandaloso, pero si problemático en caso de una mala caída.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Rosalie dejando la bandeja sobre un puf—. Te ves hermosa. ¡Alice! ¡Ven a mirar tu creación!

Me sonroje antes las flores que me echaba Rosalie, yo no era un chica de apariencia espectacular, era normal como cualquier mortal del planeta, así que lo único que me realzaba era lo destellante del vestido, nada más. Alice acudió en menos de un segundo al llamado de su hermana, sus ojos se pusieron relucientes cuando me observaron, estaba orgullosa de si misma y yo también lo estaba de ella.

— ¿Aun te sigues quejando? —pregunto Alice con las manos en las caderas.

— Admito que te luciste —dije mirando el vestido desde todos los ángulos—, pero sigue sin gustarme los vestidos straples.

— Siempre hay un pero —dijo Alice meneando la cabeza—. Nos quedan pocas horas, así que terminemos con esto. Rose ven conmigo, aun falta el cabello de Bella.

Los minutos para el gran día se iban esfumando con rapidez, pronto todo se volvió un caos, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro buscando sus sitios, los hombres buscando sus corbatas y ultimando los detalles que hacían falta, no me había atrevido a salir de la habitación de Rosalie, tenia demasiado miedo de encontrarme con los invitados.

Me aventure caminar hacia la habitación de Alice, donde la novia estaba enclaustrada hasta que fuera la hora exacta de que comenzara la boda, para mi suerte el camino estaba solitario y al menos nadie aun me vería como estaba vestida.

— No es nada —escuche decir ha Alice—. Nadie me mirará hoy. No mientras tú estés en la habitación.

— Difícil —contesto Bella no muy convencida de la afirmación de su futura hermana.

— Ahora, ¿Tienes control, o tengo que traer a Jasper? —dijo Alice con humor.

— ¿Ellos han vuelto? ¿Ha llegado mi madre? —pregunto Bella sin dar respiro.

— Acaba de entrar. Está subiendo —dijo Alice cuando me asome a la habitación.

— Es un consuelo saber, que no soy la única nerviosa —medie y logre que captaran su atención en mí.

Bella deslizo sus ojos por mi nueva apariencia, bien, ahora me sentía desnuda por la exanimación, tenia la necesidad de cubrirme con algo, pero Alice chillaría al ver su preciada creación ser anulada por un chal o un abrigo. Bella realmente se veía hermosa con su traje de novia, no había ninguna duda, que ni siquiera Rosalie captaría la atención de los asistentes.

— Ahora si creo, que nadie me mirara hoy —dijo Bella con un gesto de alivio.

Estuve a punto de rebatir la información, sin embargo, un tornado hiperactivo entro en la habitación callando a todos los presentes.

— ¡Ah, Bella! —Chilló Renée, entrando por la habitación llevándome por delante—. ¡Ah, cariño, estás tan hermosa! ¡Ah, voy a llorar! ¡Alice, eres increíble! Tú y Esme deberían hacer un negocio como planificadoras de boda. ¿Dónde has comprado el vestido? ¡Es precioso! ¡Muy generoso y elegante! Bella, pareces salida de una película de Austen. Una idea muy creativa basar todo en el anillo de Bella. ¡Muy romántica! ¡Pensar que estaba en la familia de Edward desde el siglo XVIII!

Alice y Bella intercambiaron una mirada de forma conspiradora. Renée no sabia que el vestido y la decoración eran de antes del siglo XVIII. La boda no estaba hecha alrededor del anillo. Era alrededor de la vida de Edward. Alguien se aclaró la garganta de forma brusca en el arco de la puerta. Dirigí la mirada hacia ese sitio, Charlie me observaba con ojos ligeramente desenfocados, ya empezaba este pequeño circo, ¡Que entren los payasos!

— Renée, Esme dice que es hora de que bajes —dijo Charlie un poco serio—. Parece que Hannah, no exagero del todo.

— Bueno, Charlie, ¡te ves fabuloso! —dijo Renée en tono de sorpresa. Todos esperamos la respuesta de Charlie—. ¿Tú eres Hannah?

Deliberadamente, Renée me observo de pies a cabeza, casi podía rodar los ojos, hasta cuando tenía que soportar este tipo de examen, solo me había puesto un vestido para nada cómodo. Asentí educadamente, estaba poseída de unas inmensas ganas de salir volando, Alice tomo mi codo con una suave presión y me planto en el centro de la habitación.

— Alice me ayudó — mascullo Charlie visiblemente preocupado por mi vestimenta.

— ¿Es ya la hora? —dijo Renée a si misma—. Esto pasa muy rápido, me siento mareada.

No dudaba, que muchos de los implicados se sentían de igual forma.

— Dame un abrazo antes de que baje — Insistió Renée tomando en brazos a su hija—. Con cuidado, no quiero llorar.

Renée abrazo a su hija con delicadeza por la cintura, entonces se fue por la puerta, pero no paso ni un segundo para devolverse, entonces aquí comenzarían las sorpresas tan apreciadas por Bella.

— Oh ¡Dios! Casi me olvido. Charlie, ¿Dónde está la caja? —dijo Renée de repente muy ansiosa.

Charlie rebuscó en sus bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita blanca, que le dio a Renée. Ella levanto la tapa y mostro el contenido a los presentes en la habitación, observe con seriedad las peinetas que estaban dentro de la caja, preguntándome si el día que me casara alguien tendría una sorpresa para mí.

— Algo azul —dijo Renée sacándome de mis preocupaciones.

— También algo viejo, es de la abuela Swan —Añadió Charlie—. Nosotros teníamos una joya con piedras y un zafiro.

— Mamá, Papá... no puedo admitirlo —mascullo Bella con la voz quebrada por la emoción de la sorpresa.

— Alice no nos dejaba hacer nada —dijo Renée con un tono de reproche—. Cuando lo intentábamos ella quería mordernos nuestros cuello.

Una risa histérica salió de los labios de Bella, yo lance una mirada de refilón a sus padres, pero no parecían darse cuenta que estaban rodeados de vampiros, los suficientes como para cavar con todo el estado de Washington; Alice rápidamente colocó las horquillas en el cabello de la novia, los minutos para que comenzara la boda, iban esfumándose tan rápido que ya empezaba a marearme.

— Esto es algo viejo y algo azul —musito Alice para nosotras—. Y el vestido es nuevo así que...

Alice se movió como un pequeño tornado por la habitación en busca de algo, cuando lo hallo, con un movimiento rápido la puso en manos de su futura hermana, era una liga blanca de encaje preciosa.

— Es mía y la quiero de vuelta —susurro Alice con ese tono de acusación tan característico de ella.

Bella asintió, pasee los ojos por la habitación buscando algo de entretención, solo vi a Renée que seguía examinándome en silencio, ¿acaso habían estado hablando de mi durante la ausencia? ¿O, quizás temía que la boda de su hija se viera empañada por una posible persecución con balas incluidas?

— Ya está —dijo Alice con satisfacción—. Estas oficialmente perfecta—. Luego observo a los padres de Bella—; Renée, tienes que bajar.

— Si mamá —dijo Bella y Renée le dio un beso y salió.

— Charlie, ¿me pasas las flores por favor? —dijo Alice para desocupar la habitación.

Charlie salió de la habitación. Alice se puso detrás de Bella y arreglo la falda. Puso la cola del vestido y el velo. Y salió de la habitación. Ella volvió junto con Charlie con los ramos que yo había armado. El olor a rosas, amapolas y fresias nos envolvió. Abajo, Rosalie estaba tocando en el piso de abajo. El canon de Pachelbe, la novia comenzó a hiperventilar, yo respire profundo para seguir la instrucciones lo más natural posible, pero tenía ganas de salir corriendo, esta serial a primera vez que me verían lo que no sabían de mi regreso.

— Tranquila, Bells —dijo Charlie. Bella lucia demasiado nerviosa—.Te ves preocupada, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Observe a la novia con atención, dentro de unas cuantas… ¿semanas?, yo me sentirá igual o peor, así que nada valdría que yo abriera mi boca, lo ultimo que deseaba era que Charlie empezara a desahogarse y todos se diera cuenta, que yo me casaba también.

— Ella está mejor —dijimos a la misma vez Alice y yo.

Alice se puso delante de Bella y cogió mis hombros con sus manos. Yo seguía contando mentalmente, no quería que nada saliera mal por culpa de mis nervios, ya era suficiente con una torpe en el cuento.

— Tranquila, Bella. Edward te esta esperando para que bajes —dijo Alice subiendo le animo de la novia.

La música cambio en una nueva canción. Sentí que mi vestido era jalado hacia abajo, observe a Charlie mirando reprobatoriamente el vestido, si no fuera por que tenía que llegar el vestuario completo hasta el altar, estaba segura que me pondría su chaqueta para que nadie me viera.

— Bella... estamos a punto de batear —dijo Charlie mirando a su hija con aprehensión.

— ¿Bella? —pregunto Alice con algo de preocupación.

— Si —dijo Bella con un hilo de voz—.Edward.

La música llenaba todo el hall. La fragancia de millones de flores flotaba por las escaleras, la música era familiar, La marcha tradicional de Wagner embellecía todo. Volví a tomar un gran trago de aire a medida que nos acercábamos hacia el exterior, los bichitos que habitaban en mi estomago empezaron a saltar todos al tiempo, ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando cuando acepte esto?

— Es mi turno —susurró Alice. Yo me lleno de pánico—. Cuando cuentes hasta cinco me sigues Bella, Hannah cuenta hasta tres.

Asentí con torpeza no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, se me olvido donde estaban mis piernas y mi cerebro parecía no acatar las ordenas más básicas; Bella parecía no darse cuenta que contaba en voz alta, cuando llego a tres mi cuerpo se congelo por completo y olvide como debía caminar además de manejar los molestos zapatos que Alice me había casi ordenado poner.

— ¿Hannah? —dijo Charlie sacándome de mi miseria—. Es tu turno.

—Si —dije soltando un suspiro—. Nadie me va morder.

Empecé a caminar despacio tratando de seguir el son del disco que Rosalie tocaba, no estaba muy segura de cómo lo estaba haciendo, mi único deseo era llegar rápido al altar y ponerme al lado de Alice, el pasillo me parecía demasiado largo cuando lo vislumbre por ultima vez, había demasiado gente en los jardines traseros de la mansión Cullen, sin embargo, no podía distinguir ninguno de ellos, mi necesidad era terminar este circo pronto.

Para mi desgracia, los murmullos empezaron a dispararse como pólvora, trate de hacer caso omiso al zumbido que podía captar de los asistentes, ¿no sabían que yo los estaba escuchando?, pero la vergüenza parecía no tener nombre y el pasillo a lo mejor era de un kilometro de distancia.

"_¿Quién es ella?_"

"_Bella, pudo haberme pedido que fuera su dama de honor. No una desconocida_".

"_No es una desconocida, Jessica"._

"_No se quien sea, pero le diré a Bella que me la presente"._

"_¡Mike!, vienes conmigo"._

"_¿Quién es Ang?"_

"_Es Hannah, ¿Te acuerdas de ella, Ben?"._

"_¡Claro!, vivió con Bella hasta que desapareció"._

"_¿En serio?, ¿Estas completamente segura Ángela?"_

Para mi fortuna el pasillo cada vez más se acortaba y podía observar el gesto reprobatorio que Edward tenia en su rostro, no era mi culpa haber salido vestida de esta forma, más bien parecía ser una brillante idea de Alice para atraer la atención de Forks sobre mi. Tenia la sensación que una luz desde el cielo me estaba apuntando, y el pasillo se me hacia eterno cada segundo, entonces los murmullos desaparecieron, para dar paso a las exclamaciones. La novia venia detrás de mí.

Edward parecía haberse olvidado que el mundo existía, miraba más allá de mi, donde todas las miradas estaban concentradas, así como los murmullos que me había estado agobiando hacia un segundo, aun seguía tensa y no estaría tranquila hasta que todo terminara, o hasta que pudiera escabullirme en la habitación donde nadie podría alcanzarme, finalmente llegue a mi sitio y me coloque a un lado de Alice.

—Confunde y vencerás, ¿no? —le susurre ha Alice.

— No se de que hablas —dijo Alice sin abandonar su sonrisa de anfitriona.

— Lo sabes —dije con un tono acusador—. Nadie me ha reconocido, salvo Ángela, hasta Mike quería ligar conmigo, ¿puedes creerlo?

Alice soltó una sonrisita, evidente le divertía mi situación, yo estaba horrorizada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía observar los ojos de Mike taladrándome en algún punto de los invitados, pero también sentí la mirada de un Quileute de quince años o quizás catorce que estaba sentado a lado de Billy, ahora si podía lamentarme.

— Relájate —dijo Alice con humor—. Esto va ser divertido, procura no reírte cuando Mike sepa quien eres.

— ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo? —pregunte acomodando el ramo y deseando que Bella y Charlie llegaran con rapidez al altar.

— Lo dudo —dijo Alice negando con la cabeza.

— Mi único consuelo —dije inclinándome para jalar un poco más el vestido—, es que quizás salga corriendo y se tire al rio con tal de huir.

Alice sacudió los hombros tratando de no provocar ningún sonido. Bella finalmente llego la altar y me dispuse a relajarme, este día iba ser largo, con algunas conmociones en el camino y lo único que anhelaba en esos instantes era sentarme o quizás dormir, pero mi deber era poner la mejor cara que tenia, debía hacerlo por Edward y Bella, en agradecimiento de todas las deudas que había contraído con ellos.

Los votos eran los tradicionales, aunque parecía no importar tanto como para una pareja de su tipo. Tal y como sucedía en el libro el Sr. Weber hizo un cambio en los votos. En vez de " antes de que la muerte nos lleve" dijo el más apropiado para la pareja más extraña que había visto en mi vida, "tanto tiempo como vivamos." Bella parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta la hora de decir las palabras, "Si quiero", aunque solo escuche un susurro. Cuando fue el turno de hablar para Edward, las palabras salieron claras y victoriosas. "Si quiero".

El señor Weber los declaro marido y mujer, entonces las manos de Edward recogieron su cara, con cuidado, como si se tratara de delicados pétalos. Sabia de que momento se trataba, procure mirar hacia el suelo para no observarlos, me recordaban tanto lo que Charles y yo teníamos en la vida real, que algunas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, casi me sentí culpable por haber deseado esto y perderme de mi propia boda.

Edward la beso despacio y con adoración, solté un suspiro tratando de no desesperarme, tal vez me ocurriría lo mismo cuando se acabara la ceremonia, ni aun que no estábamos casados, yo podía despegarme de sus labios. Edward tuvo que terminar el beso, al igual que yo, Bella parecía disfrutar de ese sentimiento.

Bella se abrazo a él mientras se reían suavemente, sin hacer caso de como la audiencia se aclaraba la garganta. Finalmente, sus manos frenaron su cara y se separaron para mirarse. Si el recorrido por el pasillo, me había parecido eterno, ahora contaba los segundos para poder huir, Alice tomo mi codo para afianzarme, ella no dejaría que yo me escapara de esta celebración, así que me conforme con fruncir los labios como protesta.

El público rompió en aplausos y ambos voltearon para observar a sus amigos y familiares. Los brazos de Renée encontraron primero a Bella, entonces fue pasando de mano en mano por todo el público, todos parecían querer tocar un trozo de los novios, pero yo me quede atrás mientras Alice iba a supervisar los detalles de la celebración.

Me mordí el labio inferior y aproveche el momento que todos se había disipado para felicitar a los novios para escabullirme, sabia que me perdería en la multitud de manos y cuerpos que parecían no acabar, terminaría quizás muerta por asfixia si tenia la intención de felicitarlos, así que esperaría hasta que estuvieran un poco más desocupados.

Unos dedos helados surgieron de la multitud para aferrarse de mi antebrazo, si no hubiera advertido una sortija dorada, seguramente un grito de mi parte provocaría una estampida general de los invitados. Edward salió de los brazos que parecía agobiarlo, desafío la multitud para envolverme en sus brazos y depositar un beso en mi frente.

— Gracias —susurro—. Gracias por compartir este momento conmigo.

— Felicidades —dije en voz baja—. Deseo que seas el hombre más feliz del planeta.

— Recuerda lo que soy —musito mirándome con sus ojos dorados radiantes.

— Lo se —dije depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!

* * *

_Hola a todos los que leen este fic, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días durante mi ausencia. Casi que no termino este capitulo, se me hizo tan eterno como el pasillo que tuvo que cruzar Hannah, tenia toda la intencion de subirlo el sabado -por cierto, feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasado a los que me entienden de que se trata este día-, bueno como iba diciendo, iba subirlo, pero la energia decidio irse y me dejo el capitulo a la mitad, casi me pongo a llorar pensando que habia perdido toda la informacion, gracias a Dios no sucedio y solo hasta hoy logre terminarlo, asi que mis disculpas._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que pusieron sus reviews, ya vamos por los 138 en cinco capitulos, aun recuerdo lo que me demore en el anterior fic para recaudar todos estos mensajes, la verdad un gracias enorme desde el fondo de mi corazon por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer estas ideas, que a veces tiene horrores de ortografia que ustedes me dispensaran._

_Bueno, ahora la sesion de preguntas y repuestas que aparecera de ahora en adelante: ¿Qué pasara con Jacob y Hannah? paciencia amigas, si mal no estoy en el proximo capitulo hara su aparicion, asi que crucen los dedos; ¿Hannah aterrorizara en la boda a Mike?, es una estupenda idea, ya quiero esciribir el proximo capitulo, quizas Mike termine dandose un baño en el rio, jiji; Rouc tiene unas preguntas existneciales bastante interesantes, no te adelantes a los hechos, te aseguro que tus dudas se resolveran con los capitulos, no comas ansias; ¿Victoria esta muerta?, ustedes que creen, yo de ella me hubiera aparecido en la boda para fastidiarla;Mary pregunta por que coloque morboso en el summary, por que es la frase coloquial del libro, asi que tratao de apegarme lo más posible a la historia; eso fue todo, cerrada la sesion._

_De veras muchas gracais por sus palabras, les agradesco mucho que aun se rian frente a la pantalla con mis ideas, bueno ahora si me despido, esperando que no los haya dejado en susp enso de nuevo, yo se que me odian cuando eso sucede, pero es tan divertido quen o puedo evitarlo. Espero que hayan disfrutado con este capitulo, por favor, mi anhelo es llegar a los 200, dejen el mensajes despues de estos largos y aburridos creditos._

_Nos veremos en una paroxima actualización... Hasta entonces ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que In my place era el dico de Edward y Bella?_

_Kathyarius._

_P.D.: Gracias Casandra Stokes por la portada del fic, en cualquier momento Hannah llegara a tu correo de sorpresa. Bye. See you later._


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte VII**

_**Cuando no se puede lograr lo que se quiere, mejor cambiar de actitud. —Publio Terencio Afer**_

Los pies me dolían y quería lanzar los tacones agujas a la Conchinchina, no se como Alice podía aguantarse semejante tortura, caminaba por toda la fiesta preguntando a los invitados si están satisfechos o si querían algo adicional, no me había movido de la mesa donde estaban los hermanos Cullen, tampoco deseaba hacerlo, menos cuando Mike trataba de perseguirme por la pista de baile.

La boda había sido un evento extraordinario, claro contando que no todos los días un Cullen reside en esa parte del mundo. Todos los invitados habían desfilado frente a los novios para felicitarlos, incluyendo a los primos provenientes de Alaska, muchos huían cuando se acercaban y yo no era la excepción, incluso estaba muerta del miedo observando a Eleazar.

Aunque Edward había dicho que respetaban la vida humana y consumían sangre de animales, no pude evitar estremecerme cuando fui presentada, Tanya y su hermana se mostraron curiosas ante mi inclusión al clan Cullen, no como una humana deseosa de querer vivir una eternidad, sino como una humana que quería seguir siendo mortal.

Carmen había encontrado divertida mi presencia, parecía que yo era una especie de secretaria, tal como sucedía en el clan de los Vulturis, pero a diferencia de ella, yo no deseaba formar parte de la inmortalidad, la sola idea me aterraba, además había encontrado mi propio camino en el mundo, ninguna promesa de riquezas y larga vida podía apartarme de mi decisión.

Los demás se habían ido a bailar, me encontraba sola en la mesa sobando mis adoloridos pies, aun no había bailado con el novio, parecía que todas las mujeres querían disputar una pieza con Edward, a excepción de Ángela que estaba muy a gusto con Ben; no había querido acercarme a la mesa donde los quileutes departían, aun sentía una especie de barrera que me impedía sentirme a gusto, esa barrera tenia nombre y apellido: Jacob Black.

Nadie había hablado de él durante el día, pero estaba segura que lo harían en unas cuantas horas, observaba intranquila el paisaje, en cualquier momento desaparecerían los novios y ocurriría lo inevitable, Jacob sufriría una vez más por las decisiones de Bella, pero a la misma vez me parecía una hipocresía de su parte hablar de Edward como un monstruo, cuando los humanos también cometíamos atrocidades peores y más infames.

— Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? —dijo la voz de un adolescente

Si no hubiera estado tan adolorida, de un salto me hubiese levantado debido al susto, pero ni siquiera tenia ánimos para asustarme, lo único que deseaba era abrir un agujero en la tierra y enterrarme en el; levante la vista para observar al inoportuno, efectivamente era un adolescente con una grande y amplia sonrisa, además de alto y de aspecto desgarbado, se parecía un poco a Jacob y ya sabia de quien se trataba.

— Claro Seth —dije señalándole un asiento que estaba desocupado a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó sentándose con rapidez—. Creí que solo Edward podía leer la mente.

— Así es —susurre mientras masajeaba mis pies—. Supongo que ya todos saben quien soy.

— Bueno… tienes razón —dijo un poco avergonzado—. No puedes escaparte de los pensamientos de los demás.

Solté un gemido lastimero, ojala que Jacob no hubiera estado pensando cosas impropias o recreado nuestro ultimo encuentro, ni tampoco me sentiría cómoda que me observaran como una traidora, que mal inevitable lo de ser lobos, tenían que estar compartiendo sus pensamientos con todos.

— No te preocupes —dijo Seth animándome—. Nadie se acuerda de eso.

— Eres un mal mentiroso —masculle deseando tener el cuello de Jacob entre mis manos—. ¿Es genial ser la comidilla de todo un pueblo?; lo siento, gusto en conocerte, soy Hannah, aunque ya me imagino que la Push entera lo sabe.

— Hemos escuchado un poco —reconoció Seth encogiéndose de hombros—. Jacob te tiene un gran aprecio, decía que eras la loca de remate más genial.

Solté una carcajada al escuchar eso, era como evocar recuerdos de un pasado demasiado lejano, todos aquellos días que había pasado en su compañía me parecían haber sucedido hacia un siglo; de un golpe me llego las expresiones que había acumulado con los años, la sonrisa traviesa que bailaba en su rostro, el salto del acantilado, el rostro avergonzado y el beso que jamás debió suceder entre nosotros.

— Escuche que se había ido —comente—, ¿sabes cuando va volver?

— Nadie lo sabe —respondió Seth mirando hacia el horizonte donde las parejas bailaban animadamente—. Creo que si sabe que estas aquí, no dudaría en regresar.

— Lo dudo —dije soltando un suspiro—. Quizás se quedaría donde esta, no creo que le de gusto verme de nuevo.

Un carraspeo interrumpió la conversación que estábamos sosteniendo, fruncí el cejo molesta por la osadía de algún invitado a la ceremonia, había que ver lo que hacían por molestar la vida y conversaciones de otros, cuando me fije en el hombre que había carraspeado, fruncí los labios más molesta aun, ¿es que no entendían el concepto de no grato? ¿Acaso mis travesuras habían sido perdonadas con facilidad?

— ¿Me permites una pieza? —dijo Mike Newton con un galanteo que me producía nauseas.

— No, gracias —dije tratando de no mostrarme descortés—. Estoy a gusto charlando con un nuevo amigo, así que devuélvete por donde viniste.

Newton frunció el cejo y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Seth, si tan solo supiera lo que era, lo vería corriendo lo más rápido que le permitieran sus torpes pies, sin embargo, Mike parecía no darse por vencido y arqueo una ceja en busca de la respuesta de mi rechazo, que chico tan tozudo era, parecía que Jessica no le bastaba, que tenia que echarle ojo a cualquier mujer que recién se mudara al pueblo.

— ¿Te gusto ver mi cara todos los días en tu tienda Newton? —pregunte torciendo una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Mike entorno los ojos en mi dirección, luego abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos pequeños para té, entonces comprendió todo y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, esperaba que en cualquier momento estallara de la indignación, su cara fue subiendo cada vez más de tono y el rojo no combinaba con su vestimenta.

— ¡Entonces era verdad! —dijo con indignación—. Te atreviste a volver.

— Es un gusto volver a verte también —dije sin abandonar mi sonrisa—. Vaya Newton, no has cambiado en nada.

Seth intercambio miradas entre Mike y yo, esperando intervenir si era necesario, yo me basta sola para poner a semejante espécimen en su lugar, Mike no había podido conmigo y nunca lo haría, parecía haber recuperado la confianza que yo había echado abajo como un castillo de naipes.

— Ya me estoy aburriendo —dije bostezando un poco—, ¿Quieres bailar Seth?

— Claro —dijo Seth divertido viendo la cara de Mike—. Aunque me perdonaras si te piso los pies.

— No he terminado contigo —resoplo Mike rojo de la irritación.

— Mira, yo no hablo con nabos insolados —dije apartándolo del camino—. Además, no ha sido un placer verte, ha sido una tortura.

Seth y yo nos alejamos de un Mike bastante indignado, además con signos de quererme borrar de la faz de la tierra, el chico me veía como si fuera una heroína que había rescatado un gatito de un árbol muy alto; nos dirigimos a la pista de baile para mezclarnos con los demás invitados, no me apetecía en lo mas mínimo que Mike me persiguiera por todo el lugar, tratando de amargarme la existencia.

— ¡Ha sido genial! —exclamó Seth maravillado—. Nunca había visto a una chica comportarse de ese modo, aunque mi hermana suele ser un poco…

— ¿Mal carácter? —pregunte con una sonrisa—. Todos pasamos por malos momentos, perdón por lo que escuchaste; Mike me saca de mis casillas, ¿Jacob no te ha contado lo que le hice?

— Un poco —dijo Seth deshaciéndose en sonrisas—. ¿Entonces fue verdad lo de la cafetería?—asentí mientras tratábamos de seguir el ritmo de la canción—. Pensé que Jacob estaba exagerando.

— Para ti, Jacob es un héroe —comente mientras tratábamos de ser más coordinados.

— Jake es genial —dijo con los ojos brillantes de adoración—. Aunque algunas veces suele ser cabezota, pero es un buen chico.

— Lo se —dije observando a los demás con nostalgia—. Ojala regrese pronto.

Continuamos en la pista durante dos canciones más, nunca había bailado con un metamorfo pero lo hacia bien, Mike trataba por todos los medios seguir con la discusión de hace unos instantes, pero Seth y yo torcíamos cada vez que aparecía con Jessica cerca, tenia ganas de hacerle señas a Emmett para que le diera una lección, pero debía comportarme, era la boda de Edward y Bella, no merecían que yo les echara a perder un momento tan especial como era este.

— ¿Me permites Seth? —dijo una voz aterciopelada, interrumpiendo la tercera pieza que íbamos a bailar—. Le debo un baile, a esta hermosa dama de honor.

Sentí que me sonrojaba hasta el dedo gordo de los pies. Seth le concedió el turno a Edward, comenzamos a movernos por la pista de baile y un sentimiento extraño se clavo en mi pecho, tenia la sensación que era mi propia boda y Edward representaba el papel que debía ocupar un padre en la boda de su hija, yo nunca tendría la satisfacción de bailar con mi padre, nunca lo había conocido y moriría sin saber quien era.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto Edward limpiando dos lágrimas que brotaban de mi ojo izquierdo.

— Todo el mundo llora en las bodas —conteste tratando de espantar ese sentimiento tan abrumador—. Es una tradición.

— Tú nunca sigues las tradiciones —dijo Edward torciendo con delicadeza a un par de bailarines—. Cuando lloras, lo haces por un motivo poderoso. ¿Qué sucede?

— No me hagas caso —dije observando sus orbes doradas—. No quiero arruinar tu día por culpa de mis locuras; espero que estés pasando un rato muy agradable.

— Creo que alguien me esta siguiendo los pasos —murmuro Edward—. Es por Mike Newton ¿cierto?, sus pensamientos son insoportables; además que muchos están admirando, la buena elección del vestido de la desconocida dama de honor.

— Es culpa de Alice —me defendí—. Al menos ya somos cuatro inconformes, no sabes lo incomodo que resulta este tipo de trajes.

Edward torció una sonrisa que me contagio, resultaba tan natural estar bailando con un vampiro, no tenia necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo por moverme, Edward se encargaba de casi todo el baile, no sabría que hacer el día que fuera el baile de los señores Taylor, de seguro haríamos un gran ridículo. El baile termino pronto y comenzó una canción muy lenta, no tenía deseos de sentarme en la mesa, estaba segura que Newton no descansaría hasta echarme en cara lo reprimido que estaba, sin embargo, Edward continuo bailando y Bella paso a manos de otro invitado.

— ¿Estas nervioso? —pregunte logrando que posara su atención en mi.

— Un poco —confeso moviéndose con sutileza—. A veces siento que estoy cometiendo un grave error, le arrebato una posibilidad y yo solo quiero que sea feliz.

— Ella ya es feliz —dije con seriedad—. Y no le estas arrebatando nada, nunca lo harás Edward; en un futuro no muy lejano, recibirás un enorme regalo y tendrás que aceptarlo, aunque la idea te mortifique demasiado.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo mirándome con profundidad—. Suenas como una completa chiflada cuando dices eso, no obstante, he aprendido algo de ti.

— ¿En serio? —inquirí sorprendida—, ¿Qué puedes aprender de mi?

— Muchas cosas —contesto Edward con un tono serio—. Una de ellas, es la verdad apareciendo de una manera inesperada, ¿te acuerdas de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos la última vez que hable contigo?

— Como olvidarla —dije en sentido irónico.

— Tengo una pequeña teoría —continuo pasando por alto mi comentario—. Creo que en realidad eres una alienígena en potencia.

Solté una pequeña risita, Edward era tan impredecible como su esposa, parecía que había estado dándole vueltas aquella conversación durante meses; negué con la cabeza y continúe en silencio, aunque viendo desde la perspectiva de esta historia, yo había aterrizado cambiando algunas cosas.

— No se lo digas a nadie —susurre—. Su primera acción, será llevarme ante el gobierno para que me estudie como una rata de laboratorio.

— Mis labios serán una tumba —aseguro Edward con una sonrisa.

Continuamos bailando en silencio, hasta que Jasper nos interrumpió con un suave carraspeo.

— Creo que eres la sensación de la fiesta —comento Edward pasando mi mano a Jasper—. Todos van a querer bailar contigo, pero no te preocupes Jasper los espantara.

— Gracias —dije esbozando una sonrisa.

Jasper tomo el lugar que Edward había ocupado, nos empezamos a mover esquivando a los alegres bailarines que iban arrasando con la pista, los Cullen era unos anfitriones envidiables, disfrutaban de la fiesta mezclándose con los invitados, sin que ninguno cayera en peligro de volverse un canapé, eran afortunados que los vampiros fueran vegetarianos y que los lobos no eran antropófagos.

— ¿Estas divirtiéndote? —pregunto Jasper esquivando por un pelo al pesado de Newton.

— No sabes cuanto —conteste lazándole una mirada entornada al fastidioso de Mike—. ¿Qué tal el ambiente? ¿Demasiado festivo?

— Mucho —dijo Jasper mirando en diferentes partes—. Aunque algunos parecen estar mortificados.

— Ya me imagino quien —dije observando a los lejos como Jessica quería asesinar con sus ojos a su pareja.

— Pareces preocupada —comento Jasper analizando mi rostro impasible.

— Es que lo estoy —confesé mordiendo mi labio inferior—. Jacob estará aquí en cualquier momento y me preocupa su reacción.

— ¿Por Bella o por ti? —indago Jasper lanzando ahora una mirada calculadora a los nuevos señores Cullen.

— Por ambas —conteste soltando un suspiro—. No va salir nada bueno de esto, lo mejor será estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

Iba agregar algo más, pero en ese mismo instante, Edward y Bella comenzaron una serie de vueltas que los alejaba cada vez más de la pista iluminada, cualquiera que no supiera lo que iba suceder, se hubiera tomado ese alejamiento como un producto de lo ansiosos que estaban los casados por irse a su luna de miel. Pero yo sabia que el regalo de boda sorpresa ya había llegado.

Mis músculos se tensaron instintivamente, al saber que Jacob Black estaba muy cerca de mí sin saberlo, trate de imaginarme que cara pondría al verme aparecer de la nada frente a él, era como si el tiempo se hubiera devuelto y volvía a ser aquella Hannah que se había sentido tan incomoda por un beso robado; una sensación de aleteo se alojo en mi estomago, demostrando que estaba muy nerviosa y quien no lo estaría con semejante situación, parecía que mi vida estaba destinada a sufrir de riesgos catastróficos.

Estaba preocupada, había observado a Edward y Bella deslizarse con más rapidez hasta que se perdieron de vista, después de unos angustiosos minutos, el recién casado había vuelto para bailar con Rose, sabia perfectamente lo que iba ocurrir y de solo pensarlo, todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de ansiedad.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Jasper sacándome de un espiral oscuro—. Estas ansiosa.

Por un momento había olvidado que bailaba con Jasper, esboce una sonrisa nada convincente, tenia que hacer algo, antes que se enfrentaran en el más absoluto silencio.

— ¿Podríamos ir hacia donde Bella despareció? —sugerí con una mirada cargada de ansia.

— Eso será fácil —aseguro Jasper con una sonrisa.

En medio de vueltas, nos fuimos alejando cada vez más de la pista de baile, no muchos estaban pendientes de nosotros, excepto el clan de Denali que comenzó a palidecer, aunque ya de por si eran bien blancos, seguramente estaban pensando que yo seria la cena de Jasper; en pocos segundos, Jasper me ayudo a encontrar el sitio exacto de la disputa.

— ¡Ay Jake! ¡Vete! —exclamó Bella en la oscuridad.

— Procura que nadie se entere —le masculle a Jasper.

Puesto que yo no tenía vista nocturna, atisbe en la oscuridad el vestido de la novia que se sacudía de forma violenta, entonces supe que lo inevitable iba suceder y que mi intromisión iba transformar las cosas de forma radical.

— ¿Bella? —pregunte hacia la oscuridad.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto la voz de Jacob bajando la agresividad.

— ¡Oh Hannah! —pronunció Bella tambaleándose hacia mi.

Un jadeo atropellado resonó en la oscuridad, sentí los dedos de Bella aferrarse a mi antebrazo, como si el fuera un bote de salvavidas; los bichitos que habían estado aleteando en mi estomago, se desbordaron hasta que mi boca quedo aun más sellada de lo que estaba.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunte ansiosa—, ¿no te hizo daño?

— Estoy bien —contesto Bella con la voz ahogada.

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto Jacob con un tono de estar tanteando un peligroso terreno.

— Si, he vuelto —dije a una alta figura que se perfilaba en la oscuridad—. Has crecido mucho en estos años Jacob.

Un silencio continuo, parecía que las palabras no alcanzaban para expresar la sorpresa; me hice una nota mental, la próxima vez no haría apariciones de esta manera.

— Vuelve con tu esposo Bella —sugerí—, yo me quedo con Jacob.

— No quiero dejarte sola —altercó Bella aferrándose más a mi antebrazo—, no sabes lo que es ahora.

— Lo se —la tranquilice. Aunque era un caso perdido, Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza—. Jacob es un licántropo.

— Esos chupasangres… son unos chismosos —soltó Jacob con bastante amargura.

— Ya sabia lo que pasaría —replique frunciendo el cejo. Pero nadie entendería lo que en verdad sucedía, primero me tildarían de haber perdido completamente la razón—. Edward me lo oculto todo este tiempo, no quería decirme nada y cuando preguntaba por ti, lo único que recibí fue evasivas.

Un ruido de pasos, me alerto que los vampiros en cualquier momento entraría en esta disputa; aunque estaba un poco enfadada con Jacob, no podía apaciguar los bichitos que estaban aumentando cada vez más, ¿acaso esto nunca se iba acabar?, consolé mi lógica con el pretexto de la incomodidad de un amor no correspondido, ¿a quien engañaba?, me daba gusto saber que había sobrevivido a mi desaparición.

— Bella —dije dulcificando el tono de mi voz—, vuelve a tu fiesta.

— Pero… —insistió Bella.

— Bella —dije con un más fuerza de la requerida—. Si no te vas, aquí va correr sangre o quieres, que todos se enteren de la existencia de vampiros y hombres lobos.

— Esta bien —accedió Bella rindiéndose ante mi lógica.

— Que tenga un buen viaje —le desee, sabiendo que llegaría tarde para verlos partir—. Dile a Edward, que me alegro de todo corazón por su unión.

— Adiós Jake —se despidió Bella.

— Adiós Bells —dijo Jacob en un tono triste.

Bella desapareció en la oscuridad y se unió junto con Edward a los animados bailarines, observe a los indefensos invitados, ignorantes de una realidad mágica. Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa, por un momento pude sentir que la temperatura subía demasiado grados, no sabia si era imaginación mía o Jacob estaba a punto de sufrir un incendio espontaneo.

— Pensé que no te volvería a ver —comento Jacob rompiendo la tensión de la ambiente.

— Tampoco yo —confesé, alegrándome de haber dejado el anillo de compromiso en la habitación de Edward—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— No muy bien —respondió con un tono seco—. Hoy se caso Bella y ya no puedo impedir su transformación.

— Siento mucho que sufras de un amor no correspondido, más por la esposa de un vampiro —comente tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

— Mira quien lo dice —repuso Jacob esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

— Pensé que nunca lo dirías — repuse tomando aire.

Jacob sonrió quedado en la oscuridad, antes de que pudiera reponerme, unas manos acaloradas me sujetaron de la cintura y con un movimiento rápido termine en su espalda desnuda. Lo siguiente que sentí, fue el viento azotando mi cara y haciendo volar partes de mi vestido, sentiría pena por la situación, pero lo único que me importaba era alejar a Jacob y consolar su pena, curar las heridas que antaño yo misma había provocado.

La carrera se detuvo en la mitad de un espeso bosque, no tenia la menor idea de donde nos encontrábamos y lo único preocupante, era que los demás miembros de la manada aparecieran, echando por tierra mis intenciones.

— Quédate aquí —dijo Jacob dejándome en suelo firme—. No me demoro, así que no te muevas.

Jacob se interno en unos matorrales, dejándome en las más absoluta penumbra, mentiría si dijera que no tenia miedo, estaba aterrorizada de que alguien me comiera o un vampiro indeseable le diera por hacer una visita sorpresa. Frote mis brazos, tenia mucho frio y no se me había ocurrido traer un chal, el movimiento en la espesura me puso los pelos de punta, no tenia nada con que defenderme, excepto los tacones aguja que dejarían tuerto a un enemigo.

— No te asustes —musito Jacob—. Supongo que este sitio no es para nada romántico.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunte vislumbrando un claro.

— Aquí fue donde peleamos con los neófitos —respondió Jacob acercándose a mi.

— ¡Oh! —exclamé dando traspiés hacia el claro—. ¿Soldaron tus huesos?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió Jacob sosteniéndome para no tropezar en la oscuridad.

— He estado pendiente de todos ustedes —conteste llegando al claro con ayuda de Jacob—, aunque no lo creas

— En cambio no hemos sabido nada de ti —recrimino el lobo—, ¡Meses sin saber por que te fuiste!

Ya me imaginaba un reclamo de este tipo, luego vendrían las acusaciones, que por mi culpa Jacob había encontrado consuelo en brazos de Bella y viceversa, también seria culpable de que se hubiera enamorado de la chica vampiro.

— Tenia que irme como llegue —conteste tratando de no perder la serenidad—. Pertenecí por muchos años al programa de protección a testigos, que aprendí a irme sin dejar rastros.

— Tenia derecho a saberlo —dijo Jacob empleando un tomo mordaz—, me dejaste con el corazón partido.

— Siento mucho lo sucedido —me disculpe—. Era mejor así, no quise que te enamoraras de mí.

— Es demasiado tarde para una disculpa —gruño—. Ahora, llegas meses después como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero los labios de Jacob ahogaron mi protesta con fiereza, su boca estaba ardiendo de desesperación y dolor, me estaba besando llevado por el despecho; lo sentía, pero cuando dije que lo consolaría, no seria de esta forma.

— ¡Suéltame! —proteste separándome un poco.

— No —contradijo Jacob volviendo a besarme.

Luche con todas mis fuerzas, pero sus brazos me tenían aprisionada, dándome pocos espacios para librarme, tras unos segundos, su carácter se rindió y se separo de mi; con mi mano y sabiendo que no le haría nada, le propine un bofetón que ni siquiera le dejo marcas en la mejilla.

— ¡Eres un bruto! —dije indignada.

— La perdí —sollozó Jacob dejándose caer en la tierra y abrazando mi cintura—, la perdí Hannah.

Sentí la lagrimas desbordarse por mis ojos, Jacob sufría de una enorme pena, como si le hubieran anunciado que toda la reserva de los quileutes había sido exterminada; me agache a su altura y refugie su enorme cuerpo entre mis brazos, nunca había sido buena para consolar a la gente, por lo general terminaba hiriéndolos con comentarios insignificantes.

Así que deje desahogarlo en mi regazo, dejaría que llorara hasta su ultima lágrima por Bella, por un futuro que jamás tendrían juntos y un amor que a duras penas había sido reconocido; las lagrimas se derramaron silenciosamente de mis ojos, a mi no me dolía nada del asunto concerniente a la boda, lo que me dolía era que todo se pospondría y mi propia boda, yo misma había echado a perder, como todo a lo largo de mi vida.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores dias durantes mi ausencia. Quiero agradecer todos los mensajes que dejaron en el capitulo anterior, asi como tambien a los lectores anonimos que yo se muchos, tambien a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos y los que optaron por las alertas, muchisimas gracias por todo ese apoyo que me han demostrado, y gracias por los 158 mensajes que hemos acumulado, cada uno es muy especial para mí._

_Bien, el esperado encuentro entre Hannah y Jacob ¿Les ha gustado?, me gustaria que pusieran una carita feliz en sus mensajes al que se imaginaba o sospechaba esto :) Pues yo lo pensaba dejar hasta la parte donde Jacob llora, pero quedaba muy corto y la verdad que ya llevo muchos acumulados de cortos en esta historia, aunque el capitulo iba más extendido, pero decidi cortarlo por que a continuacion viene algo que de seguro muchas querrian ahorcarme xD, jajajajame estoy riendo del suspenso, ¿alguien puede imaginarse que he cortado?_

_Sesión de Preguntas y Respuestas: Malla-chan -adore tu mensaje-, ha sugerido algo interesante, pero no se alarmen ella quiere ver un encuentro entre dos chicas con caracter como lo son Hannah y Lea, te aseguro que ya he escrito algo y va ser fenomenal, no digo más; Mara pregunta que clase de amor hay entre Hannah y Edward, pues bien y para que no hayan mal entendidos por hace dos capitulos, ellos son una especie de hermanos con un padre incluido, Hannah lo ve asi cuando baila con el vampiro; Nellycullen pregunta si la manada saber acerca de Hannah y que pensaran de ella, bueno lo veremos en proximos capitulo, tengo que hacer algo con Hannah mientras los tortolitos se van de luna de miel. Cerrada la sesión._

_Ahora si me voy, agradeciendo sus comentarios y esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo al que no puede resisitir alargar tanto la actualización, bueno nos veremos y por favor no se queden hasta tarde leyendo y eviten los castigos, aprecio lo que hacen por mi dedicando parte de su tiempo, peor no me gustaria que se metieran en problemas por esto, no me gusta que castiguen a la gente y menos por esto._

_Nos veremos en una proxima actualización... Hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia_

**

* * *

**

**Parte VIII**

_**El error se evita pensando antes de cometerlo, pero cuando ya está hecho lo único que queda es aceptarlo. —Anónimo.**_

No me percate en que momento había pasado de consolar al lobo, para amanecer extendida sobre el caluroso césped, unas caricias toscas en mi cabello terminaron por despertarme, después sentí una mano calurosa aferrarse a mi forrada cintura, su clara intención era que no me congelara con el sinuoso viento, estaba demasiado cómoda para moverme, tampoco tenia intenciones de volver con los Cullen.

— Ya se que estas despierta —musito Jacob sonriendo—. Hubiera dado todo meses atrás, por que hubieras despertado entre mis brazos.

— No te hagas ilusiones —murmure con la voz pastosa—, cállate.

— Debes volver con los Cullen —prosiguió Jacob ahora haciendo figuras en mi espalda—, ¿Te imaginas que estará pensando Emmett?

— Si —conteste bostezando—. Estará pensando que ya hemos tocado todas las bases.

El cuerpo de Jacob se tenso y sus manos se quedaron inmóviles, quizás había exagerado mi imaginación.

— Pensaba en otra cosa —repuso Jacob con voz trémula.

Tallándome los ojos me senté sobre el césped, debía tener una pinta espantosa y no culparía si Jacob salía despavorido corriendo a la Push; las manos de Jacob se posaron en mis hombros en un intento de sacudirme para que se me quitara el sueño, cuando levante los ojos para mirarlo, sus pupilas se habían transformado, un negro más brillante las ocupo, a la medida que sus labios volvieron a besarme.

Quise resistirme al contacto, pero una imperiosa necesidad exploto en mi interior y me sentí lujuriosa, otra alma ocupo mi cuerpo correspondiendo al beso, que se iba intensificando cada vez más, sin embargo, el recuerdo de Charles se sacudió con fuerza en mi cabeza y recordé que estaba traicionando a mi futuro esposo, para vergüenza mía.

— Para —masculle contra sus labios.

— ¿Por qué siempre interrumpes todo? —dijo Jacob separándose de mis labios.

Fruncí el cejo molesta, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser la cuerda?, además yo era una mujer comprometida y a puertas de casarse con un buen hombre.

— Por que soy la que piensa con la cabeza —conteste soltando un suspiro.

— Me estabas correspondiendo —recordó Jacob muy pagado de si mismo.

— Si —reconocí avergonzada de mi desliz—. Pero no puede volver a suceder, Edward te va arrancar la cabeza si se entera.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Jacob componiendo un gesto confuso.

— Por… —trate de hilar una respuesta coherente—. Por que es Edward y él, va parecer peor que perro de caza, recordándome mis obligaciones.

Jacob se levanto abruptamente y me observo desde su posición con ojos acusadores, tenia una deuda con la verdad, además no podía ir escondiendo que yo había echo mi vida de una forma totalmente diferente y cuyos planes era tener una vida hermosa, junto al hombre que nunca me había abandonado pese a las circunstancias.

— ¿Estas comprometida? —pregunto entornando los ojos.

— Si —conteste sintiendo que una carga se desprendía de mis hombros—. Me voy a casar.

— Mejor —comento Jacob esbozando una amplia sonrisa—. Amo el peligro.

Me levante bastante sorprendida por aquella contestación, yo que pensaba que las mujeres éramos acusadas de no tener dignidad, que les pasaba a los hombres de este lado del planeta, no debía estar acusándome de haberlo provocado o de ser una mujer que deja mucho que desear, por que la besaba otro que no seria su marido.

— No te entiendo Jacob Black —dije frustrada—. Deberías estar acusándome como la otra vez, no se, hacer algo o decir cualquier cosa que diga que estamos haciendo mal.

— No se por que te alborotas tanto por un beso —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos—, solo ha sido uno y no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

— Fueron tres —le corregí frunciendo los labios.

— ¿En serio? ¿Estabas contando los besos? —dijo Jacob poniendo una cara de inocente ovejita.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? —pregunte reprimida—. ¿Qué hice esta vez? ¿Por qué tienes que estar enredándolo todo?

Jacob no hizo caso a mis reclamos, lo que en verdad me enfureció, habíamos cometido un terrible error al besarnos de esa manera, pero no Jacob Black lo veía tan normal como estar besándose con el trapero de su casa, aquel pensamiento me hizo sacudir la cabeza, desde cuando pensaba cosas tan ridículas como esas, el trapero debía dar unos besos horripilantes.

— ¿De que te ríes? —pregunto Jacob mirándome de manera extraña.

— Creo que Forks ya me esta afectando la cabeza —dije dándole la espalda para empezar a caminar.

— ¡Espera! —grito Jacob caminando a grandes zancadas—. Así nunca conseguirás llegar a la casa de los Cullen, ni siquiera sabes donde estas.

— Créeme que lo se perfectamente —dije apretando los dientes.

— Entonces dime, señorita-lo-se-todo ¿Dónde estamos? —dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.

Recorrí con mi mirada el terreno, pero solo veía arboles por todos lados y bastantes altos, la verdad es que los bosques del estado de Washington eran tan iguales, que uno sentía que caminaba en circulo, por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo espié a Jacob, tenia una petulante sonrisita y ya lo vería diciendo _"Te lo dije… ni siquiera sabes donde estas parada"_.

Tome aire para acordarme de los últimos capítulos del tercer libro, menee mi cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera removiendo información acumulada, entonces me acorde del pasaje donde Jacob preguntaba "_¿Significa eso que el besa mejor que yo?_", ¡Hombres!, tenían que estar retándolo toda para vivir felices y contentos, pobre de Bella que le había tocado lidiar con semejantes hombres tan competitivos.

— ¡Lo sabia! —dijo Jacob eufórico—. No sabes donde estamos.

— Ni siquiera me has dejado hablar —dije cruzándome de brazos.

— No trates de confundirme —dijo Jacob con un tono acusatorio—. Admite que no tienes la remota idea de saber la ubicación exacta del sitio.

Cerré los ojos tratando de construir los hechos, que recientemente habían quedado marcados sobre las frías tierras, casi podía ver a Edward y Bella caminando por el sendero dejando el cebo para los neófitos, a Jacob esperando con paciencia para cargarla en su espalda, con la esperanza de que Bella lo escuchara y no cometiera el error de transformarse, casi podía sentir los sentimientos que flotaban aun en el ambiente.

— "_Entonces no sería tan malo que lo confirmaras. Tal vez tendrías que intentar besar a alguien más. Sólo por comparar... ya que lo que ocurrió el otro día no cuenta. Podrías besarme a mí, por ejemplo. No me importa que me utilices para experimentar_" —musite sin darme cuenta.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —profirió Jacob Black sobresaltándome—. ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo quien lo dije?

— "_Si tú me pides que te bese, él no tendrá razón para enfadarse. ¿No dijo que no pasaba nada?_" —Proseguí perdida en mis pensamientos—. "_Si crees que voy a pedírtelo, aguarda sentado, Jake. Aunque seas un hombre lobo, te vas a cansar de esperar_".

— ¡¿Por qué estas diciendo eso?! —inquirió Jacob situándose frente a mí con dos grandes zancadas—. ¿Estas echándome en cara mis palabras?

— Cuando me refería a que sabía donde estaba, no me refería en sentido literal —conteste acomodando mi cabello—. Jacob, debes reconocer que estas cometiendo un error; de repente vienes y me besas sin importarte lo que yo sienta o sin ponerte a pensar que no soy la misma de meses atrás, te enamoraste de otra persona y no me utilizaras como medio para saciar el dolor que te esta consumiendo.

— ¿De donde sacas ese rollo psicópata? —indagó frunciendo las cejas—, o, ¿te lo inventas todo sobre la marcha?

— _¡Oh infierno! Elegir el amor con ojos ajenos* _—musite haciendo caso omiso a sus preguntas.

Jacob alzo las manos seguramente pidiendo misericordia, casi me volví a reír en su cara, era una escena bastante curiosa estar en medio de un bosque discutiendo, yo debía estar ya donde los Cullen, quienes seguramente ya debían estar preocupados por mi desaparición, por un momento desee tener súper velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible, Emmett y Jasper ya debían estar armando revuelo y con ganas de buscar pelea a Jacob por haberme raptado de la fiesta.

— Mira —dije atrayendo la atención de Jacob—, vamos hacer un trato.

— Dime —musito Jacob mirándome con desconfianza.

— Voy hacer como si no me hubieras besado —dije mirándolo de manera autoritaria—. Quiero compensarte por lo mal que te la hice pasar meses atrás, así que vamos hacer amigos de nuevo, solamente amigos y nos vamos a respetar mutuamente, también hablaremos cuando las cosas estén resultando bastante extrañas entre los dos. Me caes muy bien Jacob y no quiero que tengas una mala imagen de mí, por lo que sucedió hace tiempo.

El Quileute me escruto con los ojos entornados, había soltado un rollo demasiado complicado, no quería llevarme mal con él, de una manera u otra yo había provocado que estuviera sufriendo ahora, no debía ser nada halagador ser rechazado dos veces y menos por lo que consideras el amor de tu vida; espere con paciencia al veredicto del chico, pero seguía escrutándome con desconfianza, no había ninguna trampa en mis palabras.

— Esta bien —acepto con una cabezazo enérgico—. Voy a dejar que me compenses, voy a ser tu amigo de nuevo, no te voy a prometer nada de todo ese rollo que acabas de echar; mi primera condición será que vengas conmigo a la Push y por mi padre no te preocupes, así no le de gusto verte, tendrá que acostumbrarse.

— Con Billy no hay ningún problema —dije alzando los hombros con despreocupación—. Hace unos días hable con él y me dijo que podía ir a la Push cuando quisiera.

Jacob me observo con la boca abierta y bastante desconcertado con la información, unos días fuera de casa, y las cosas ya no eran tan iguales como quizás pensara.

— ¿Desde cuando tú y mi padre hicieron las paces? —pregunto con desconfianza.

— Cuando pensaron que yo era una alucinación causada por la cerveza —conteste frotando mis brazos por el frio—. Tu padre me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y asunto arreglado.

— ¡Mi padre lo sabia! —dijo Jacob manoteando—. ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte?

— ¿Te parece si lo hablamos en otro momento? —sugerí con ganas de darme una ducha—. Si quieres puedes recogerme por la tarde y hablaremos todo lo que quieras preguntarme.

— ¿Segura? —pregunto sorprendido.

— Vamos Jacob, no te estoy tendiendo ninguna trampa —dije poniendo mis manos en la cadera—. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte por un buen tiempo, creo que tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente y la verdad tengo ganas de una ducha, también quiero ponerme algo cómodo, por si no lo has notado, me estoy helando y este vestido no me ayuda mucho.

— Como digas —acepto poniéndome en su espalda para irnos del inhóspito lugar.

Jacob corrió con rapidez por entre los arboles, cerré los ojos temiendo por un accidente camino a la mansión de los Cullen, solamente tres veces había viajado en la espalda de los vampiros y les había confiado mi vida durante el trayecto, sin embargo, confiarle mi vida a Jacob era de locos, sus movimientos eran más toscos y con un poco de gracia, que no me extrañaría si nos chocáramos contra un árbol.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, pude vislumbrar un camino muy conocido para mi, nos estábamos acercando a la casa de los vampiros, quienes ya debían haber escuchado las pisadas de Jacob y latir frenético de mi corazón, me aferre al cuello del lobo esperando no caerme y también para espantar los nervios que me hacían revolver el estomago, sabia que los chicos no serian tan compresivos hasta que le asestaran un golpe a Jacob.

— Hannah —dijo Jacob con voz ahogada —, aun necesito el aire para respirar.

— Lo siento —dije soltando el agarre—; pero aun no me acostumbro a viajar de esta forma, ¿no te molesta los tacones agujas?

— Yo no soy una chica —gruño en son de burla.

Observe con los ojos entornados la nuca de Jacob y solo hasta ese instante me fije en el corte de su cabello, eso de trabajar con sus propias manos era un desastre completo, su pelo estaba demasiado trasquilado, haciéndome recordar cuando dejaba el cabello de las barbie irreconocible.

— Es la segunda vez que te ríes sin que te des cuenta —comento Jacob deteniendo la carrera.

— ¿Se puede saber que ocurrió con tu cabello? —pregunte pasando los dedos por su melena.

— Lo he cortado yo mismo —respondió estremeciéndose.

— Es un completo desastre —dije riendo.

— ¡HANNAH JAMES! —grito una voz muy familiar para mi.

— Bien, que comience la obra —dije bajándome de la espalda de Jacob.

No muy lejos Emmett estaba esperándome con un gesto serio, su rostro lucia cómico y era la primera vez que lo veía actuar con tanta seriedad, suponiendo que todos se habían dado cuenta que me había ido con Jacob, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Edward Cullen maquinaba esto desde larga distancia, seguramente azuzo a Jasper y a Emmett para que me vigilaran las veinticuatro horas del día.

— Hola —lo salude agitando la mano.

— ¿Qué son estas horas de volver? —pregunto Emmett entornando los ojos—. Edward esta llamando cada cinco minutos para saber si habías vuelto.

— Vaya —dije alzando los hombros—. ¿Desde cuando actúas como una gallina clueca?

— No te burles de mi —dijo Emmett acusándome con un dedo—. Ya no me aguanto a Edward llamando cada dos por tres.

— No te preocupes —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. Ya me las arreglare con el señor Cullen.

— Sin embargo… —comenzó Emmett poniendo la mejor cara que conocía.

— Ni se te ocurra —dije mirándolo amenazadoramente—. Emmett Cullen soy capaz de convencer a Rosalie para que me ayude o Jasper te las va cobrar de nuevo.

— Bien —gruño Emmett poniendo mala cara.

Jacob nos observaba de hito a hito tratando de comprender la situación, sin duda yo era una humana temeraria que estaba amenazando a un vampiro de súper fuerza a que no me tomara el pelo, definitivamente los pájaros tirándole a las escopetas. Pero Emmett no se quedo contento y sin verlo venir, me echo sobre su hombro izquierdo para llevarme a la casa, el vampiro no me soltaría hasta que estuviera lejos de la influencia de los licántropos.

— ¡Emmett! —proteste mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

— Tu y yo no hemos terminado —dijo Emmett muy contento de dejar a Jacob con un palmo de narices en el camino

— ¡Jacob nos vemos en la tarde! —alcance a gritar antes que Emmett emprendiera una carrera.

En casa de los Cullen me esperaba un gran interrogatorio, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett se encargaron de sonsacarme toda la información que pudieron, gracias al cielo que Edward se había ido bien lejos y no sabia todos los detalles que no les había contado a los demás. Sin embargo, Alice se paseo delante de mí con una enorme sonrisa, como si Jacob le hubiera dado una excusa de quedarme para siempre en esta historia.

Esme y Carlisle no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, eran tan compresivos que a muchos les gustaría tener un padre que no te pidiera cuenta de tus actos, pero sin embrago, el silencio y sus miradas te indicaban que había algo mal en todo esto, lo hacían sentir a uno culpable de haber salido sin avisar, además Edward ya se había encargado de enumerar los peligros que corría si trataba con un licántropo.

El único consuelo de este pequeño embrollo, era que Alice no había puesto de nuevo sus manos en la ropa, aun me faltaba mucha ropa por estrenar y hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que la duendecilla se las había arreglado para hacer que en la maleta, diera cabida a demasiada ropa o quizás, no me había fijado que la maleta era la de un batallón.

Después de poner patas arriba toda la ropa, en búsqueda de algo cómodo para ponerme, me decidí por un jean desgastado artísticamente y una blusa amarilla de mangas largas, al menos había algo decente que colocarse, en vez de los trajes llamativos que me habían elegido. Tome mí antigua chaqueta y me dispuse a bajar para irme a la Push, no iba a estar tranquila hasta que Jacob me contara los pormenores de lo que había sucedido durante mi ausencia, tenía que saber cuanto había cambiado en esta historia.

— ¿Vas a salir? —pregunto Alice apareciendo de la nada en las escaleras.

— Supongo que ya lo habrás visto —conteste colocándome la chaqueta.

— Si, así como también pequeños secretos que pronto saldrán a la luz —dijo Alice haciendo un mohín—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado Hannah?

— No se a que te refieres Alice —dije poniendo un gesto de confusión.

Un pito interrumpió la posible contestación de Alice, la vampira volvió a esbozar una enorme sonrisa, me dio exasperación observarla, cuando Alice quería ser enigmática se le daba a las mil maravillas.

— No te detengo —dijo Alice comenzando a bajar las escaleras—. No hagas esperar tanto a Jacob.

Salí de casa de los Cullen, totalmente confundida; Alice cuando quería me dejaba con la mente vuelta un ocho, ¿yo con secretos?, no entendía a que venia esto, no muchas cosas había modificado cuando regrese a mi vida real y no muchas eran dignas de mención, así que, ¿a que se refería Alice?

Sobre la carretera estaba parqueado un Volkswagen rojo, a leguas se notaba que estaba más reconstruido que las enmiendas de la constitución; Jacob se había bajado y me esperaba recostado sobre la carrocería con una enorme sonrisa, que pronto se vino abajo, seguramente mi rostro debía estar un poco raro después de la conversación con Alice.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Jacob abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

— Nada —conteste sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Nuevo coche?

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando me hiciste aquella broma, una noche que te recogí en el Lodge? —pregunto Jacob cerrando la puerta, cuando entre en el auto.

— Si —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. Así que ya no dependes de pedir prestado un auto.

— Tal como suena —dijo Jacob subiéndose al auto.

Partimos a una velocidad prudente hacia la reserva, durante el camino me dedique a observar el paisaje que había a orillas de la carretera, este auto no era tan inestable como el anterior y por las palabras de Jacob se trataba de un Rabbit modelo 86, Jacob parecía demasiado contento por mi aparición, parecía haber olvidado que Bella se había casado con el vampiro y que pronto se convertiría en su enemigo.

La Push y la casa de Jacob no habían sufrido modificaciones, no obstante todo me parecía demasiado diferente, quizás por que había madurado aun más con los años o por que aquel día, había llegado dispuesta a divertirme y ahora llegaba con un interrogatorio bajo la manga. Jacob se adentro un poco mas en la carretera y al fondo vi una casa; era pequeña, de madera, con ventanas estrechas y pintada un color rojo mate que la asemejaba a un granero diminuto. Los Black parecía que no la iban con remodelaciones, si esa fuera mi casa, ya le habría cambiado el color de la fachada y hubiera aumentado más el espacio.

— No ha cambiado nada —musite cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa.

— Nada ha cambiado —dijo Jacob abriendo la puerta para que pudiera bajarme—. Al parecer, tú si has cambiado bastante.

— Así tenia que ser Jacob —dije sin despegar la vista de la casa—. Todos en algún momento de la vida cambiamos.

Jacob tomo mi mano y ambos nos encaminamos a la casa de los Black, ahora no tenia temores de que no fuera bien recibida en esa casa, Billy y yo habíamos superado las diferencias, yo no era ningún peligro para su hijo, no cuando él estaba enamorado de Bella Cullen, pobre de Jacob, siempre aspirando a lo que nunca puede ser.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, no había ningún panorama desolador como la ultima vez, todo estaba organizado y en su sitio correspondiente, el sofá era el único que parecía haber sufrido modificaciones, tenía residuos de comida chatarra sobre el, parecía como si una pequeña y privada fiestecita, se hubiera realizado sin que hubiera protestado.

Jacob se apresuro a sacudir el sofá con rapidez, para luego indicarme que podía sentarme, con recelo acepte y pasee mis ojos sobre la habitación, se notaba que vivían dos hombres que poco gustaba de estar haciendo limpieza a diario, algunas prendas estaban sobre los muebles y se veía el polvo acumulado en los sitios menos pensados.

— Mi padre no esta —dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado—, pero no se demora en volver.

— ¿Por qué me haces esa advertencia? —pregunte—, ¿Crees que necesitare de Billy, para colocarte en tu lugar si lo necesito?

— Se que no —dijo Jacob divertido—. Tú solas te bastas para hacerlo.

Un ruido procedente de la cocina, me alerto que nosotros no éramos lo únicos que estábamos en la casa, de la habitación salió una chica morena, alta, de pelo castaño y de un gesto jovial, se detuvo en su avance hacia la salida cuando se percato que habíamos dos personas de más en la estancia; su rostro se alegro al ver a Jacob y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre el chico, tuve que retroceder para no ser aplastada por la efusividad.

— Basta, Rachel —dijo Jacob sacándose de encima a la chica—. No es como si hubiera resucitado.

— Solo me alegro de verte —dijo la chica limpiándose algunos lagrimones que le escurrían por la cara—. ¿Ella es tu novia?

— No —salte ante la mención de tal relación—. Soy Hannah James, una amiga de Jacob.

Jacob me lanzo una mirada entornada, ¿Qué?, no podía hacerle creer a la hermana que yo era la novia, las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso.

— Papá dijo que tenían un auto —continuo Rachel mirando un trozo de papel que tenia en las manos—, ¿podrías prestármelo para ir a comprar unas cosas?

— Caray, Rachel —dijo Jacob mirándonos de forma alternativa—, ¿sabes conducir?

— Claro que si —dijo Rachel mirándolo de de forma amenazadora.

— ¿Son muchas cosas? —le pregunte a la hermana de Jacob que revisaba una lista varias veces, como si se le hubiera pasado algo por alto.

— Si —dijo Rachel de manera pensativa—. Aquí hacen faltan muchas verduras.

— ¿Podemos acompañarte? —inquirí mirando Rachel con esperanza.

— No esta de más unas cuantas manos —contesto Rachel lanzándole una mirada significativa a su hermano.

El lobo me recrimino con la mirada, parecía que las tareas de la casa no están hechas para los licántropos, sin embargo, el supermercado seria el lugar ideal para conversar, Jacob Black no sabia que cosas escondía yo en mi cabeza. Con una reluciente sonrisa seguí a Rachel hacia la salida, Jacob no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente, los errores cometidos había que aceptarlos, aunque tuvieran que usar medios persuasivos para ello.

* * *

_(*) Primer acto, primera escena. Sueño de una noche de verano. William Shakespeare._

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores día durante mi ausencia. Quiero agradecer enormente por esos mensajes que escribieron el capitulo pasado, ya vamos por los 177 y solo tenemos ocho capitulos y en verdad muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, nada es más satisfactorio que a la gente le agrade lo que uno escribe; sin embargo, faltan 23 mensajes para los 200 y como quiero incentivar su imaginación haremosuna cosa._

_Aquel que crea que llegara a ser el review 200, puede poner en su mensaje un correo electronico donde yo me pueda comunicar, bueno diran con que fin, yo les digo que en su correo tendran una pequeña sorpresita que no se imaginan, asi que animensen, se que antes no los compesaba de alguna manera por su dedicacion a esta historia, pero ahora lo hare y ya veran..._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me ha costado un poco escribirlo por que en verdad no tenia ni idea que podia poner para la continuación, estaba yo dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que se me ha cruzado una espectacular idea, claro que no viene incluida en este capitulo, pero si en el que sigue, Hannah ya lo dijo el supermercado es un lugar ideal para hablar, ya veremos por que lo dijo y por si lo notaron no se fue a la luna de miel como polizonte, aunque realmente no me ha convencido de todo este capitulo, dejo a su consideración la calificación de la actualización._

_Sesión de Preguntas y Respuestas**: **¿Qué sucede con Charles? No puedo decirlo, es una sorpresa, asi que tengan paciencia; princesita pregunta ¿Si Hannah se va quedar para ver a Nessie? Ya les comente que va suceder absolutamente todo y todo incluye a la semivampira; Nellycullen pregunta en que manera Hannah intervendra en la historia, paciencia pequeños saltamontes, paciencia; yo se qu muchas no entnedieron por que Hannah hablo de echar a perder algo, habla de su boda y que por estar metida en la historia, tardara en regresar y no digo más; Cerrada la sesión._

_No siendo más me despido, espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan reido y hayan disfrutado con mi imaginación._

_Nos vermos en uan proxima actualización... Hasta entonces._

;) _Kathyarius_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

* * *

**Parte IX**

_**Nadie puede censurar o condenar a otro, por que nadie conoce perfectamente al otro. —Thomas Browne**_

Jacob no lucia muy contento mientras cargaba la cesta de las compras, Rachel pululaba de un lugar a otro, tratando de escoger lo más sano para su familia y también lo más económico. No había abierto mucho mi boca, de hecho me dedica a observar las divertidas muecas que Jacob hacia, parecía más una tortura, que una actividad de la cual se podía aprender.

Escogí unas cuantas cosas para picar, hoy estaría mucho tiempo en la Push y no deseaba abusar de la hospitalidad de nadie, por mucho que hayamos hecho las paces y olvidar lo que antaño había ocurrido; no faltaba mucho para que Jacob soltara una palabrota, miraba a su hermana con ansia asesina y de seguro estaría arrepintiéndose de haber vuelto.

— ¿Hannah? —llamó una voz conocida para mí.

Devolví la vista a mis espaldas para saber quien me había llamado, tras nosotros venia una chica de aspecto tímido y que utilizaba gafas, no era otra más que Ángela Weber que venia acompañada de un chico un poco más bajo que ella. Ambos traían canastas llenas de compras, por la cara del novio de Ángela, de seguro se llevaría tan bien con Jacob, se veía que los hombres detestaban los supermercados.

— ¿Ángela? —dije utilizando su mismo tono—. Es toda una casualidad.

— Ya lo creo —mascullo Jacob no muy convencido. De seguro, estaría pensando que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo.

— No te vi más en la fiesta —dijo Ángela poniendo la canasta en el suelo—, tampoco cuando Edward y Bella se fueron.

— Me encontré a Jacob —conteste señalando levemente a mi compañero de compras—, se nos fue el tiempo hablando y no alcance a despedirme, pero ya tuve tiempo de hablar con los Cullen.

— Suena tan raro —dijo Ángela sonriendo—, ¿te imaginaste alguna vez que terminarían casados?

— Desde que pise la escuela —dije esbozando una sonrisa—, ¿no te dije que me recordaban a Elizabeth y el señor Darcy?

— Claro que si —dijo Ángela acomodándose unos mechones de su cabello—. Fue toda una sorpresa verte de nuevo en Forks, supongo que en cualquier momento te iras.

— Así es Ángela —dije carraspeando un poco—. Me aceptaron en la Universidad de Chicago, voy a estudiar antropología.

Ben soltó un silbido, la Universidad de Chicago tenia una reputación bastante buena a lo ancho y largo de los Estados Unidos, además que era difícil entrar en algunas de sus facultades; pero la manita de gato de los federales, habían hecho que mi madre se sintiera más segura que yo estudiara en una Universidad privada que tenia más control sobre los visitantes del campus.

Jacob y Ángela me observaron como si yo hubieran hablado en chino, y la universidad sonaba como si quedara en Marte, tenia que hacer mi vida, yo no poseía nada mágico que me solventara la vida, tenia que abrir paso con mis propios recursos, bueno aunque los federales quisieran estar metiendo las manos en todo lo que yo estaba haciendo.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Ben pestañeando—. Es muy difícil entrar a una universidad privada, además de las ciento de cosas que piden, sin contar que es muy costosa, he escuchado que de ahí han salido 82 Premios Nobel.

— ¿Cómo le has hecho para entrar en una Universidad tan famosa? —inquirió Jacob metiendo la cucharada en la conversa.

— Me he ganado una beca —mentí. Aunque me hubiera gustado una, no que los federales por compasión y amor me solventaran la universidad—. Fue una competencia aguerrida, cuando me anunciaron que entraría a esa universidad, pensé que me estaban jugando una broma.

— Dentro de poco empezara la universidad —dijo Ángela soltando un suspiro exasperado—. Ben y yo estaremos en la Universidad de Washington, aunque me toca en el lugar más alejado del campus —hizo una mueca de frustración—; ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases en Chicago?

— Lo he pospuesto para el próximo curso —respondí enrojeciéndome de pies a cabeza—. He decidido seguir los pasos de Bella.

Ángela y Ben abrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa, Edward y Bella no eran la únicas paletas de pueblo que existían en los Estados Unidos. Jacob soltó un suspiro indignado, no parecía cómodo que le estuviera anunciando a más gente que próximamente me casaría, que había de malo contarle a la gente que significaba algo para mí, yo no podía estar ocultando información, al igual que Bella, cuando ya no existiera más en Forks, todos tendrían una idea aproximada de mi vida.

— Felicitaciones Hannah —dijo Ángela entre sorprendida y alegre por la noticia—. Se que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿es con…?

— Si, me voy a casar con Charles —conteste balanceándome entre los talones y las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

— ¿Crees que pasemos por algo igual, Ángela? —pregunto Ben poniendo los ojos como platos.

— Aun tenemos muchas cosas por vivir —respondió Ángela sonrojándose—. Además, ya sabes que no me voy a casar hasta que tenga una profesión.

— Deberías aprender —susurro Jacob solo para mí.

Con disimulo le pegue un codazo a las costillas del lobo, no obstante, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, sentí un ligero dolorcito en el codo como cuando uno se golpe accidentalmente contra una pared, Jacob esbozo una sonrisa presumida, maldito lobo y sus hormonas revolucionadas, es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, que sacarme de quicio cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿Cuándo te lo ha pedido? —pregunto Ángela tomando su canasta y luego mi brazo—, ¿Bella ya lo sabe?

— Si —conteste caminando con Ángela por los pasillos—, me he comprometido antes de venir a Forks, hace unos dos meses.

— Oh, comprendo —dijo Ángela dejando atrás a su novio y a un Jacob con ganas de enterarse de los pormenores de la conversa—. Me alegro mucho por ti Hannah, se por Bella que sufrías por estar lejos de casa, te deseo que seas muy feliz con la decisión que has tomado.

— Créeme que si —dije esbozando una amplia sonrisa—. Charles es todo lo que puedo desear, es tan bueno conmigo y yo he sido injusta en algunas ocasiones, nos complementamos en muchos aspectos, algunos necesitamos un ancla en la tierra.

— Es cierto —dijo Ángela con un suspiro soñador—. ¿Fue romántico?

— En cierto modo —conteste con una sonrisa—. Me tuvo completamente engañada hasta último momento, Charles me sorprendió cuando me propuso casarme con él.

— Deberías contarnos los pormenores —azuzo Jacob metiéndose en la conversación—. Puede que en un futuro, me ayuden las lecciones de tu novio.

Mire a Jacob de forma envenenada, debía estar tramando algo en esa cabeza tan impulsiva que tenia, sin embargo, el lobo me observaba con una cara tan inocente, que hubiera pasado por un joven inexperto que no le caía nada mal aprender de otros, pero a mi no me engañaba, Jacob ahora era un enigma y yo buscaría las respuestas; Ángela frunció un poco los labios, no se si estaba incomoda por las repentinas palabras de Jacob o quizá recordara una conversación con Bella, donde el chico aparecía como rival de amores de Edward.

— ¡Jacob! —llamo Rachel trayendo algunas bolsas en las manos—; no te desaparezcas, aun faltan muchas cosas por comprar.

Jacob murmuro algunas palabras entre dientes y camino hacia donde su hermana, quien lo observaba con el cejo fruncido, lance un suspiro de alivio, causando que Ángela soltara una pequeña carcajada. Ángela y yo recorrimos todo el pequeño supermercado, poniéndonos al día en todo lo referente a Forks y su escuela, cuando yo me había marchado; era casi la misma historia de Charlie, ninguna línea había sido cambiado, excepto que Mike se asustaba cuando se pronunciaba el nombre de Hannah y que no le había hecho mucha gracia, ver mi foto pegada en su tienda.

Me despedí de Ángela, con la promesa de encontrarnos un día, antes de que las clases en Seattle comenzaran. Jacob murmuraba y despotricaba en contra de su hermana, mientras descargaba las bolsas que venían en el baúl, en cambio Rachel parecía muy contenta que su hermano hubiera aprendido lo que era un supermercado y lo que se debía comprar en caso de ser necesario.

Billy observaba complacido desde la entrada, el supermercado no solo servía para comprar y aprender, si no también para estrechar lazos familiares, aunque algunos estuvieran descontentos por ser la fuerza bruta del pequeño paseo; me detuve frente al anciano Quileute, cuando sus hijos siguieron hacia la cocina con las compras, el padre de Jake me regalo una bonachona sonrisa, el mundo parecía muy extraño en esta parte del mundo, ¿alguien me creería que existían seres mitológicos andantes y pensantes?

— Hola Hannah —dijo Billy extendiendo su mano—. Me da gusto saber que aceptaste mi invitación.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación —dije estrechando su mano.

— Aun presiento que tienes muchos secretos —comento Billy observándome con profundidad—, ¿me equivoco?

— Solo unos cuantos —susurre con la esperanza de que Jacob no me escuchara—; todo a su debido tiempo, no se preocupe por Jacob, en muy poco tiempo Bella no será un problema.

— Ojala así sea —dijo Billy lanzando una mirada en dirección a la cocina—, ¿tú serás quien se lo resuelva?

— No, no seré yo —conteste poniendo los pulgares en los pasadores del jean—. Lo único que le diré, es que Quil no es el único que se enamora de una forma extraña.

Billy lanzo una carcajada que lo hizo sacudir, su sonrisa me contagio, provocando que Jacob apareciera en menos de un segundo, nos observo con los ojos entornados, preguntándose el por que de la repentina camaradería entre su padre y yo, Billy se adentro en la sala sin dejar de reír, por eso nunca se debía condenar a nadie antes de conocerlo, por que nadie es adivino y mucho menos los seres humanos son perfectos.

— Esto no me gusta —dijo Jacob observándome de manera evaluadora—, ¿mi padre y tú ahora hacen migas?

— Por eso no se puede juzgar a la gente —dije apagando mi sonrisa—, ¿prefieres que tu padre me haga mala cara?

— Claro que no —dijo Jacob pasando una mano por su nuca—; se ve muy raro, ¿de que estaban hablando?

— De Bella y tú —conteste moviendo el pie con nerviosismo—. Me gustaría escuchar esa historia, me encantaría mucho.

— No hay nada interesante que contar —dijo Jacob poniendo un poco rígida la postura—; además no terminaste de contar de tu vida en Chicago, por que yo si tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte.

— Esta bien —dije asintiendo con la cabeza—; te propongo una idea, ¿te gustaría una fogata de madera varada en la playa?

— Eso suena a un lugar solitario —dijo Jacob esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado—, ¿no te da miedo estar a solas conmigo?

— Cállate —dije mostrándole la lengua.

Ayude a Rachel a organizar la cocina, mientras los hombres gritaban en la sala por una anotación, la hermana de Jacob y yo, intercambiábamos miradas cómplices, los hombres a veces eran tan ellos, un completo desastre en la limpieza y una catástrofe en la cocina; la estufa cambio de color, cuando Rachel la limpio a fondo y la cocina tomo más luminosidad, recuperando esa imagen que guardaba de la única vez que había estado en ella, la única mujer Black que aun no estaba comprometida, era amable, responsable y decidida, además de que amaba mucho a su familia, aunque parte de ella estuviera viviendo con un océano de barrera.

Ver tantas familias unidas, me hacia sentir una punzada de envidia, yo nunca tuve una familia grande con que discutir, ahora era una chiflada que había hecho de personajes de libros su familia postiza, con la cual podía discutir, sugerir pequeños concejos, con los que podía reír cuando hacían mi vida más ligera; pero en cambio, mi vida real había sido oscura, llena de secretos y mentiras, mentiras que aun no se resolvían, en cambio ninguno tenia secretos los unos con los otros, todos eran tan transparentes, claro hasta que Reneesmé apareciera para formar una cruzada por su vida.

— ¿Aun sigue en pie lo de la fogata? —pregunto Jacob haciéndome sobresaltar.

Levante la vista y la fije en las nubes naranjas y violetas que habían al otro lado de la ventana, otro día terminaba para los humanos, sin embargo, para seres como Jacob y los Cullen era algo tan trivial; esboce una sonrisa a un Jacob mejor presentado, que olía a colonia y cuyo cabello ya no estaba trasquilado, tenia toda la pinta de un adolescente que tiene su primera cita, parecía que el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, y que aun prevalecía esa camaradería que inicio en un auto inestable.

— Parecías muy pensativa —comento Jacob apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina y cruzándose de brazos—. Rachel revuelve todo cuando vuelve, no se que había de malo con la estufa.

— Que estaba sucia —dije en defensa de Rachel—. La pobre termino con las manos rojas; en fin, preparado para las preguntas, por que presiento que tienes un arsenal debajo de la manga.

— Créeme que si —dijo Jacob tomando unas cosas de la nevera—, tengo el presentimiento que toda va cambiar cuando hablemos.

— ¿Ahora pretendes imitar ha Alice? —pregunte con sorna tomando un paquete que había traído del supermercado—, se te da pesimamente.

— No tanto como a ti —dijo tomando mi mano para irnos a la playa—. Forks va cambiar o por lo menos parte de nuestras vidas.

Seguí a Jacob por el camino hacia la playa, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo rápidamente, provocando que la playa se convirtiera en un escenario de terror, desde que había despertado, tenia las inmensas ganas de visitar Forks, pero los federales siempre echaban a tierra mis planes, argumentando que era un pueblo demasiado alejado y que se prestaba para demasiadas cosas, así que convencería ahora a Charles para que lo visitáramos cuando ya estuviéramos casados.

Jaco con destreza y con presunción, armo una pila de madera varada y le prendió fuego, las llamas azules y verdes lamieron con rapidez las ramas, dando luminosidad al pequeño sitio donde nos habíamos sentado, al menos, Jacob había tenido la idea de no alejarnos mucho de la zona de turistas y tampoco estar muy cerca de un lugar donde no podía gritar y pedir auxilio.

— Entonces —dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos—; has pospuesto los estudios… ¿no entiendo por que has vuelto?

— Tenia que cerrar un pequeño ciclo —dije poniendo un masmelo en una ramita—. Créeme, esta será la ultima vez que me entrometeré en sus vidas.

— No lo decía por eso —dijo Jacob mirándome desde el otro lado de la fogata—, ¿no era más fácil quedarse al otro lado y fingir que no existíamos?

Fije mis ojos en el gesto de Jacob, en sus ojos una estaba el brillo de dolor por la partida de Bella y por muchos planes que nunca se llevarían a cabo, sabia que la bienvenida no iba ser una situación muy feliz, sin embargo, ahí estaba el matiz de la acusación implícita, Jacob parecía querer reclamarme por todo el sufrimiento que le cause.

— ¿Te hice daño cuando me fui? —pregunte moviendo el masmelo sobre el fuego.

— No voy a responder a eso —dijo Jacob mirándome de forma dura—, no hasta que me respondas lo que te pregunte.

— No es fácil quedarse al otro lado con una deuda —dije retirando el masmelo de la fogata—; tampoco puedo fingir que le he daño a una persona, mi conciencia nunca me ha dejado en paz respecto a eso.

Jacob frunció los labios y agacho la mirada, era un ser humano con defectos y mi conciencia siempre me reprochaba haber herido a una persona, aunque esta existiera en mi imaginación, definitivo, era una mujer muy extraña y quizás con algunos problemas demasiado graves.

— Cuando me fui la primera vez —comente rompiendo el silencio—. El primer sueño que tuve fue contigo —Jacob alzo la cabeza expectante—, todos me acusaban de haberte herido y suena tonto decirlo, incluso tú apoyabas eso, sino despierto a tiempo, quizás hubiera tenido un desenlace horrible.

— Nunca te he condenado —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos—. Pero tampoco voy a negar que doliera, fuiste una parte muy importante en mi vida y aun lo sigues siendo, tampoco fue nada placentero que la policía me interrogara sobre tu desaparición, yo quería respuestas, no preguntas por ello.

— Siento mucho lo que te hice pasar —dije mordiendo un pedazo de masmelo—; en verdad siento que sufrieras cuando me fui, me gustaría escuchar eso, ¿puedes?

El lobo asintió y cambio de puesto, no parecía dispuesto a mirarme de frente cuando me dijera lo que le dolía, tampoco debía ser fácil contarme su historia, mucho menos cuando yo había protagonizado alguna parte de su dolor.

— La primera vez que te vi en el Lodge, fue algo raro —dijo Jacob soltando una risita—; raro en el sentido que las chicas suelen ser molestas, pero tú me observaste de una forma desconfiada y altanera a la vez, ese día me empezaste a gustar, tan sincera, fuerte y decida a pesar de estar pasando por una situación difícil. No se como empezó o que gesto fue el que me hizo enamorarme de ti, pero un día y más concretamente cuando aceptaste venir a la Push, descubrí que me gustabas de una forma que no conocía; Quil y Embry decían que era amor, fue la primera vez que me asuste, por que eras una chica mayor y yo un adolescente que no tiene la menor oportunidad de conquistar.

— Pero venciste esa barrera —le interrumpí—; si mal no recuerdo, me besaste sin mi consentimiento.

— Parece que nunca se te va olvidar —dijo Jacob muy contento que eso nunca fuera a una caneca de la basura—, y no me interrumpas más o no contare el resto.

— Esta bien —dije cerrando mi boca con un cierre imaginario—, soy un candado.

Jacob lanzo una mirada hacia el horizonte negro, a estas alturas ya no se podía distinguir donde empezaba el mar, las únicas luces que nos acompañaba era la de la fogata, las estrellas y una luna que se asomaba tímida entre algunas nubes, un sonido rompió la quietud del lugar, a lo lejos un aullido retumbo entre los espacios vacios y lúgubres, sin embargo, Jacob no se inmuto, aquel no era un llamado entre los suyos.

— Cuando te bese, pensé que quizás te gustaba de alguna forma —continuo Jacob ahora con un tono serio—; pero no te importo echar mis ilusiones abajo y decirme que lo único que despertaba en ti, era una amistad, yo no quería una amistad, yo quería que me correspondieras de la misma manera. Y saliste corriendo, sin muchas explicaciones, necesitaba una explicación de por que las cosas no podían ser, por que no podía despertar en nadie algo que no fuera una amistad; nunca recibí una respuesta de tu parte, te fuiste inesperadamente, alegando unas razones extrañas y cuando vuelves, me entero que te has visto de nuevo con tu novio, para luego desaparecer como si nunca hubieras existido.

"_Como si nunca hubiera existido_", ahora entendía por que Edward trataba de entenderme y saber lo que era, él también había aplicado el dicho, renunciando al amor de Bella; en mi caso, yo no había renunciado a nada más, que la compañía de los Swan, las bromas de Emmett, las palabras de Alice y a un Edward como hermano mayor, también a un amigo sincero como Jacob, con el que podía reírte de la gente que suele ser molesta y de los que se tiran de un acantilado al mismo tiempo.

— En ese momento comprendí, que había mirado demasiado alto —prosiguió Jacob tomando mi mano—; eras alguien inalcanzable en ciertos aspectos, no tengo pena en decirte que llore algunas veces y me enfrasque en la reconstrucción del coche, esperando que algún día volvieras y me dijeras que ya me veías de una forma diferente, que mandarías tu novio al cuerno y te quedarías conmigo; nunca regresaste, me fue consumiendo el dolor y la desesperación, hasta que Bella apareció y entre ambos superamos la pena que nos habían causado, Bella me ayudo mucho con tu desaparición, a veces creía que ella se forzaba a pensar que te habías ido para no lastimarnos y que deseabas que todos fuéramos felices sin ti, como también lo pretendió la sanguijuela con ella.

— ¿Podrías no decirle sanguijuela? —dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Edward nunca lastimaría nadie a propósito, si él se fue, era con la intención de que Bella siguiera con su vida humana, que no le sucediera lo mismo que a mi, que no la estuvieran persiguiendo vampiros sádicos que se enloquecen cuando ven sangre y que no te hagan sufrir para saciar su crueldad, mucho menos que juegue con la vida de gente más cercana. Si crees que Edward y los Cullen son un puñado de sanguijuelas, aun no has visto nada, espera que las cosa malas sucederán cuando menos se piensa.

Solté mi mano de la de Jacob, no soportaba que aun creyera que los Cullen fueran malas personas, para mi eran las personas más bondadosas y buenas que podían existir, el ideal de una familia que me hubiera gustado construir, una familia que hablaba de sus problemas y buscaban soluciones entre todos. Jacob tomo de nuevo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, parecía estar aferrándose a un bote salvavidas, ya no tenia a Bella para consolarlo, mucho menos alguien que le diera una dirección para no sufrir más, necesitaría de unos cuantos meses para comprender, que todos encajábamos en algún lado en un mundo, que a veces parecía injusto.

— Esta bien —dijo Jacob con un tono forzado—. Pareces igual a Seth y su enfermiza adoración por las sang… los Cullen; y no te molestes en contarme esa historia, Bella ya lo hizo por ti. Nunca pretendí enamorarme de ella, con solo verla me recordaba a ti, son parecidas en ciertos aspectos, tal vez fue por eso que termine queriendo a Bella de una forma diferente y al igual que ti, se decidió por otra persona; a estas alturas, no se si reír o llorar, ¿crees que es divertido ser rechazado dos veces por el mismo motivo?

— No es divertido, pero así es la vida —conteste soltando un suspiro—. Después esto te parecerá un chiste de mal gusto, créeme que hay alguien para ti en este mundo, puede que aun no haya nacido y que al principio sientas que es un ser peligroso, pero nunca se puede condenar al otro, hasta que tengamos motivos para hacerlo.

— Hablas como una completa chiflada —dijo Jacob soltando una carcajada.

— ¿Acaso Edward y tú se han puesto de acuerdo, para decirme lo mismo? —inquirí frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de estar hablando de tu boda a los cuatro vientos? —dijo Jacob aparentando una seriedad que no venia al caso.

Observe a Jacob con ojos entornados, causando que Jacob olvidara un poco la amargura con que había relatado su historia, su carcajada estridente resonó hasta las olas que venían a morir en la playa, seguramente todos los lobos se enterarían más tarde de esta pequeña conversación o quizás, ya sabrían de nuestro pequeño encuentro y los besos que habían sido robados.

— Ahora podemos empezar desde cero —dijo Jacob soltando mi mano y pasando su brazo por mi hombro—, ya puedes empezar a compensarme y te advierto que no será nada fácil.

— Ya lo imaginaba —susurre—, ¿a que te referías, cuando dijiste que aun era una parte importante en tu vida?

— Nunca se deja de querer a la gente de la noche a la mañana —contesto Jacob atrayendo más mi cuerpo—, tampoco olvidar los momentos que se pasa con ella, y quizás los sentimientos nuca se vayan del todo.

— Te aseguro y sin equivocarme —dije mirando hacia las estrellas—, que no vas a sufrir más y los vampiros ya no serán tus enemigos, sino tu familia.

— Lo que tu digas —finalizo Jacob depositando un beso en mi coronilla.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días durante mi ausencia, ¡Por fin! lo digo como un jubilo, por que casi que no puedo actualizar un nuevo capitulo y creanme que no ha sido por falta de ganas o por que las ideas se han ido, bueno unos cuantos días se dio un paseo largo; pero les informo, para que despues no se pongan a pensar que si es que me estoy olvidando del fic o algo por el estilo, y mi justificación, es que gracias a Dios he conseguido un trabajo en mi profesión, estos días han sido una locura completa y he estado trabajando hasta tarde, mi cabeza ha estado en todos lados y en la noches caigo como una piedra, pues el fic se ha quedado un poco relegado, quizas las actualizaciones se demoren mucho tiempo y hare mi mejor esfuerzo por traer el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto que pueda o hasta que mi trabajo me de un espacio._

_Tambien quiero agradecer por apoyar mi historia y es que ya llevamos los 208 y al principio pense que nunca llegaria a esta meta, les quiero dar las gracias por esta pequeña meta que hemos alcanzado, ¡Felicitaciones Bruja Vampirita, eres la review 200!, claro que me tendras que esperar un poco para la pequeña sorpresa, por que ya saben el tiempo es oro y parece que corre a mucha velocidad, o al menos eso parece ahora. _

_Sesió de preguntas y respuestas: Malla chan pregunta ¿Como hizo Hannah para no romperse la mano cuando bofeteo a Jacob? pues, la verdad no me habia puesto a pensar en esto, pero digamos que todo puede suceder en un fic; ¿Si, Alice ya sabe de Renesme?, Alice lo sabe todo, o quizas los secretos no sean de los Cullen; ¿Hannah llegara a tiempo a su boda?, toda novia que se respete se hace esperar, no puedo decir nada la respecto o daño el suspenso de la historia; ¿Por que Hannah no avisa la llegada de los Vulturis o Nessie?, no creo que los Cullen le crean mucho, ¿O, ustedes lo harian?; ¿Por que Hannah le correspondio el beso?, interesante pregunta y dificil respuesta, la naturaleza humana es complicada; ¿Por que Hannah comenzo a musitar parrafos de eclipse?¿acaso esta otra vez en coma y musita eso en el mundo real?, No se adelanten, no quiero que pierdan el suspenso del asunto; ¿A que pequeños secretos se refiere Alice?, no coman ansias, a lo largo dle fic, descubriremos secretos de Hannah; Cerrada la sesión._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no se preocupen por sus sorpresas y en eso incluyo a Pao Cullen interesantes sugerencias por la sorpresa y por ser la primera tendras tambien una sorpresa, bueno nos veremos en una proxima actualización, o hasta que le trabajo me permita sentarme a escribir, por que ahora no haga sino trabajar, trabajar y trabajar._

_Hasta entonces..._

;) Kathyarius

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte X**

_**Inspirado en She drives me crazy de Fine you**_

El sol chocaba intempestivamente contra las gafas de sol, si Alice no hubiera incluido en el maletín este accesorio, seguramente ya estuviera escondida en la cocina de los Black, de la que por cierto, ahora me gustaba poco entrar. Últimamente, me había convertido en una experta en descubrir a Paul y Rachel, ambos se sonrojaban hasta la raíz del cabello, cuando oportunamente me aparecía, cuando menos se esperaba.

Jacob se había disgustado cuando lo supo, la sola mención de que Paul seria parte de la familia, le ponía los pelos de punta, constantemente se quejaba de lo aburrida que seria su vida y lo único bueno de esta imprimación, era que no tenia tiempo para pensar en Edward y Bella, ambos parecían haber desaparecido de la mente del lobo, o quizás su atención estaba concentrada en mi.

Como en estos precisos instantes. Observaba a Jacob, mirándome con descaro desde su posición a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, parecía que el sol no le afectaba mucho y era lo único caliente que podía sentir, me removí sobre la toalla que había extendido sobre la arena y estire los pies hasta sentir los gránulos de la arenisca, hacia un día hermoso para estar bronceándose con el poco sol que hacia en Forks.

— ¿Te vas a quedar observándome todo el día? —le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

— Pensé que te habías quedado dormida —contesto Jacob componiendo un gesto de asombro—; con esas gafas, no se sabe, si estas despierta o dormida.

— Muy gracioso —dije mostrándole la lengua—, al menos hoy no esta tan lleno de gente.

— Por que es viernes —recodo Jacob rodando los ojos—; y mejor así, no me gustaría romperle la cara algún turista.

Solté una carcajada, provocando que tragara un poco de la arena que circundaba en el ambiente, así que Jacob término riéndose a mi costa y mis patéticos intentos, de escupir arena que sentía en todas partes de mi boca.

— No comprendo, por que le vas a romper la cara algún turista —dije volviendo acostarme sobre la toalla.

— ¿Es que no te has visto? —inquirió Jacob frunciendo el cejo—. No se quien diablos te compro esa ropa, luces de una manera muy llamativa.

— ¿Llamativa? —indague poniendo mi mejor cara de confusión—, ¿acaso me estoy prendiendo en llamas?

— Sabes a que me refiero —dio Jacob chasqueando la lengua—. Luces muy provocativa, ese traje de baño parece que no cubre casi nada.

Esboce una sonrisa, se notaba a millas de distancia que Jacob estaba a punto de formar un charco de baba sobre la playa, sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados y se paseaban constantemente del busto a las piernas; me voltee boca abajo y le dañe el panorama, ya había tenido suficiente las dos ultimas horas.

— Agradece que me puse un pantalón corto —dije soltando una risita—, o ya te estuvieran enterrando.

— Seria una muerte gustosa —repuso Jacob tumbándose a mi lado—. Vamos Hannah, ¿acaso lo hiciste para provocarme?

— Jamás —conteste apretando los dientes para no reírme—. No veo la razón para provocarte, no frecuento formar planes tan crueles.

— Pues ya lo conseguiste —dijo Jacob dejando escapar un gruñido.

Cerré los ojos para no reírme de Jacob, este plan lo había ideado Alice desde que había aparecido en Forks, y Jacob estaba pagando las consecuencias de tener unas hormonas muy revolucionados, apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza, que sin duda terminaría quebrándose algún hueso por no controlarse; estaba segura que Alice, en alguna forma le estaba pagando a Jacob por haber cuidado de Bella, claro sin consultarme a mi y poniéndome de carne para cañón.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, Rachel y Paul desfilaron cogidos de la mano, Jacob dejo escapar un gesto de asco y frustración, daba la impresión de querer ir a buscarle pelea a Paul por haberse fijado en su hermana, o quizás se sentía envidioso de no haber despertado la impronta como los demás.

— No se por que te molesta tanto —comente incorporándome hasta quedarme sentada.

— Cállate —mascullo Jacob de mala gana—, ¿Por qué tenia que ser Paul?

— Estas envidioso —dije para picarlo—. Creo que jamás iras a despertar impronta en nadie.

— Que suerte la mía —suspiro Jacob—. Déjame intentarlo otra vez.

— No servirá de nada —dije apartando mi cabeza antes que la tomara.

Jacob fue más veloz que yo, tomo mi cabeza entre sus grandes manos y quito las gafas que Alice me había obsequiado, sus ojos penetraron en lo más profundo de mi alma, aun ahí seguía lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, en cierto aspecto tenia la necesidad de consolar su dolor, pero no quería involucrarme mucho con Jacob, ambos habíamos pagado por ello hacia unos años.

La mano tosca del chico acaricio con lentitud mi rostro, pero yo le detuve ante sus intenciones, ambos habíamos credo unas reglas claras y seria muy perjudicial tener que romperlas, más si Jacob estaba vulnerable por la perdida de Bella; aleje mi rostro, cuando las intenciones de Jacob se hicieron claras, éramos amigos y solo seriamos eso.

— ¿Por qué huyes? —pregunto Jacob soltando mi cabeza.

— Por que preguntas lo que ya sabes —conteste volviendo a ponerme las gafas—, no lo compliques de nuevo.

— Claro, estas comprometida y bla, bla, bla —dijo Jacob con desdén—. No se por que complicas el asunto, tu novio no va a enterarse.

Fruncí el cejo e hice un puchero que denotaba mi inconformidad, Jacob parecía que estaba tambaleando en la cuerda floja, no se que pasaba por su cabeza, pero la mía decía que iba cometer un error gravísimo si seguía sus indicaciones. Negué con la cabeza y lance la mirada hacia el horizonte, donde unos chicos venían dando grandes brazadas para llegar a la orilla del extenso mar.

— No sabia que te afectara tanto el asunto —dijo Jacob dando un pequeño empujón a mi costado—, solo estaba bromeando.

— Espero que sea así —musite fijándome en la figura desgarbada de Seth.

Seth venia trotando a paso mesurado por la playa, hacia nuestra dirección. De cerca, lo seguían dos chicos que parecían tener la misma edad de Jacob, todos tenían algo en común, la voluntad de querer dormir así estuvieran caminando. Uno de los chicos era del piel oscura y bastante musculoso como alto, el otro era un poco más bajo y corpulento que el anterior, ambos chicos me observaban con curiosidad manifiesta, mientras que Seth con libertad me saludo alzando un brazo.

— ¿Has hecho migas con Seth? —pregunto Jacob con un zumbido.

— Nos conocimos en el matrimonio de Bella —conteste fijándome que los chicos estaban cada vez más cerca.

Seth alcanzo la distancia que nos separaba con dos grandes zancadas y se tumbo frente a mí, esbozando una enorme sonrisa que era sincera. Los otros chicos, se sentaron al lado de Jacob y me siguieron observando con una curiosidad casi molesta, me daba la impresión que yo parecía ser un objeto de exhibición demasiado novedoso y extraño.

— Hola Hannah —dijo Seth atrayendo mi atención—. ¿Has vuelto hablar con el nabo insolado?

Solté una pequeña risita, al recordar la cara de Mike, parecía que el pueblo era demasiado grande o Newton me estaba huyendo por instinto de supervivencia.

— No he tenido la oportunidad —conteste apagando mi risa—. Vaticino que esta huyendo.

— ¿Quién es el nabo insolado? —pregunto Jacob metiendo baza en nuestra pequeña conversa.

— Newton —respondí rodando los ojos—. El muy tonto, quería ligar conmigo en el matrimonio de Bella.

Un carraspeo continúo a mi respuesta. Los dos chicos observaban a Jacob con atención, era evidente que querían ser presentados como se manda, Jacob torció una sonrisa, quizás acordándose de vaya saber que cosa, en la que seguramente yo fui una destacada protagonista.

— Hannah —dijo Jacob lanzándoles miradas de advertencia a los chicos—. Ellos son Quil y Embry, mis amigos.

— Gusto en conocerlos —dije esbozando una sonrisa y me quite las gafas para observarlos mejor—. Siempre tuve la curiosidad de tratarlos.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto el más alto de los amigos de Jacob—, soy Quil Ateara.

— Soy Embry —dijo el otro alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

— Supongo que ya deben de saber quien soy —murmure mirando como Seth se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

— No mucho —dijo Embry alzando los hombros.

— No sean tan malos mentirosos —reproche lanzándole una mirada de soslayo Jacob—. Tengo una descripción muy exacta en Forks.

Jacob se mordió el labio inferior y pude captar que parte de sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando, sin embargo, no fui la única que lo advirtió, Embry y Quil comenzaron a batir las pestañas para molestar a Jacob, Seth no aguanto más y cayo en la arena para reírse de manera abierta de los chicos, que comenzaban a contagiarse con el pequeño Clearwater.

— Cálmate Seth —dijo Jacob frunciendo el cejo—, ¿No se que es lo gracioso?

— Tu cara —contesto Seth sobándose el estomago—. Debiste verte Jake, tenías una cara muy particular.

— Solo tengo una —espeto Jacob entre dientes.

— Vamos —dije riéndome de la cara de Jacob, que se iba frunciendo cada vez más—. Todo el mundo sabe, que soy la loca que casi atropella Charlie.

Esta vez fue el turno para que Quil y Embry, terminaran en la arena riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Jacob los fulmino con la mirada, pero sus amigos continuaron riéndose, sin importarles la cara de Jacob y sus inmensas ganas por partirles la cara.

Para completar el disgusto de Jacob, sus amigos comenzaron a entonar un disco movido que decía "_She drives me crazy, like no one else, She drives me crazy, and I can't help myself_", fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia del lobo, en menos de un segundo, atisbe las figuras de Embry y Quil corriendo despavoridos para huir de su amigo.

— Supongo que no saldrán bien librados —comente observando como Embry y Quil se lanzaban al mar.

— No lo creo —comento Seth atisbando mucho más que yo—. Jake les dará caza hasta la otra orilla.

— Jacob parece estar muy irritable estos últimos días —dije lanzando una mirada preocupada a Seth—, ¿es por Bella?

— Ahora no —dijo Seth sacudiendo la cabeza con gracia—. Creo que le mortifica un poco lo de Paul, antes se la pasaban pelando y ahora es casi inmune, es para traer de cabeza a cualquiera.

— Pero no para exaltarse de ese modo —replique tratando de hallar sus figuras en el mar—, hay algo más, ¿Cierto?

Seth lanzo una mirada hacia el mar y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Entonces supe, que la manada de los lobos debía saber todo lo que había sucedido entre Jacob y yo, ya estaban enterados que él y yo habíamos amanecido juntos en un prado solos, después del matrimonio de Bella y también del candente beso que habíamos compartido, quien sabe que otras fantasías Jacob había estado cultivando.

— Miércoles —masculle chasqueando la lengua—, ¿siempre es tan obvio?

— No mucho —dijo Seth minimizando el problema—; solo la manada y yo, sabemos cuanto Jacob desea entablar una relación contigo.

— Parece que no comprende —dije recogiendo mis piernas hasta tocar el pecho con mis rodillas—; no quiero hacerle otra vez daño, pero Jacob se lanza contra el muro una y otra vez, es una suerte que sea un lobo.

— Supongo que estará así por lo de Bella —comento Seth haciendo un hoyo en la arena con sus dedos—, ¿has sabido algo de ellos?; Jacob esta bastante negativo con respecto a la conversión de Bella, ¿Tú crees que la hagan pasar por muerta?

— No —conteste soltando un suspiro—. Bella no morirá y tampoco la harán pasar como tal, créeme Seth, las cosas se pondrán un poco raras; por ahora estoy segura que la están pasando demasiado bien, como para acordarse de nosotros, aunque azuce a Edward para que me trajera un recuerdo.

Seth soltó una carcajada que me contagio, estuvimos esperando a que Jacob y los chicos aparecieran, pero de ellos no se oía gran cosa, lastima que no poseía un sentido del oído tan desarrollado como los lobos, al menos Seth podría enterarse de las cosas si se ponían feas; me estaba inquietando por la desaparición y es que la canción no había ayudado mucho, ¿Quil y Embry tenían la razón? ¿Jacob estaba otra vez loco por mí?

No paso mucho tiempo, para que la atención de Seth fuera capturada por una figura femenina. Una mujer joven se acercaba a nosotros caminando a grandes zancadas, a medida que se acercaba podía distinguirla, se trataba de la hermana de Seth y ella no lucia para nada contenta.

En menos de un minuto se planto delante de mi y con un movimiento certero, me planto un bofetada, que me dejo ardiendo el pómulo; observe estupefacta a la chica, ¿Cómo se atrevía hacer esto?, pero mi mala costumbre era cobrarme las afrentas, le plante un bofetón de regreso que seguramente no le dolió.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —pregunto la voz de Jacob que sonaba entre enojada y agitada.

Nuestras miradas se dirigieron a los que recién llegaban, Embry y Quil sujetaban la cintura de Leah, quien me estaba fulminando con la mirada, no me había percatado de que Seth había ocupado el espacio entre Leah y yo, evitando que su hermana se zafara del agarre y viniera acabar conmigo.

— ¡Te rompe el corazón y andas con ella! —Soltó Leah con amargura—, parece como si nada hubiera pasado, debería darte vergüenza—en su ojos puede ver el odio acrecentarse aun más hacia mi—. Eres igual a ella.

— No me parezco a nadie —replique frunciendo el cejo—. Además no le puse una pistola en la cabeza para que sintiera algo —ahora fue el turno de Jacob para mirarme de forma evaluativa—; y no me voy a quedar de manos cruzadas, tampoco voy a cerrar la boca y dejar que tu vengas con un discursito, tengo brazos para defenderme y no voy a dudar en utilizarlos.

Leah me observo de forma fija y casi con la boca abierta, igualmente los amigos de Jacob me contemplaban como si me hubieran salido otros dos brazos en los costados, en cambio Seth parecía maravillado, como si yo hubiera repetido las hazañas de Edward en el claro, durante la pelea.

Sentí unas manos envolver mi cintura y escuche una gruñido escaparse de la garganta de Leah, no debía ser un genio, para comprender que le molestaba como Jacob expresaba claramente sus sentimientos, yo había intentado de muchas maneras que comprendiera que era tiempo perdido, que nunca le correspondería, pero el lobo era muy tozudo y no quería abandonar la lucha.

— Llévensela —ordeno Jacob a sus amigos y lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Leah—. Te conviene cooperar.

— Esto no se queda así —gruño Leah mirando a Jacob y luego a mi.

Embry, Quil y Seth prácticamente arrastraron Leah lejos de mi, si los chicos no la hubieran detenido, seguramente ya los Cullen se hubiesen vengado por este afrenta, ¿Realmente valía la pena hacerlo?; solté un suspiro cuando los otros lobos desaparecieron, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de los que había sucedido, por que el resto de la gente seguía y tan impasible como hacia dos horas, excepto Claire que tenia los pantalones hechos una sopa.

— ¿Realmente te ibas a enfrentar a Leah? —pregunto Jacob con un tono preocupado.

— Si era necesario, si —respondí cruzándome de brazos—. Ella no puede estar desperdigando su amargura en todos, siento haberme exaltado de este modo; pero no puedo dejar que Leah se comporte de ese modo.

— Fue muy valiente de tu parte —dijo Jacob soltando mi cintura—. Por un momento llegue a pensar, que desarrollarías alguna súper fuerza y pondrías a Leah en su lugar, hasta lo desee, seria interesante saber que sucedería si fueras un lobo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, Jacob era tan claro como un arroyo, sin embargo, el había dejado algo para que pensara, ¿Qué sucedería si la magia también corriera mis venas? ¿Vampira o mujer lobo? ¿Realmente la gente se podía repartir como si fueran platos de comida?; no debía pensar en aquello, yo había tomado mi decisión hacia mucho, estaba orgullosa de ser una humana con defectos y cualidades.

— Me gustaría saber que estas pensando —dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Eso solo lo puede saber Edward —dije sacudiendo la cabeza acordándome de la primera vez que él y yo habíamos entablado una conversación—. Créeme, que a veces no le gusta escuchar mis pensamientos

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Jacob arqueando una ceja— ¿Qué fue lo primero que leyó en tu cabeza?

— La verdad nunca le pregunte —conteste alzando los hombros con despreocupación—, lo único que se, es que le causo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— A veces da la impresión que te gusta —comento Jacob sacudiendo su cabello como un perro mojado, salpicándome por maldad.

— Edward no me gusta de esa forma —asegure alejándome de Jacob que seguía salpicando todo con agua—, lo quiero de otro manera.

Jacob freno en su juego y me escudriño de forma inquisidora, con pasos medidos y cautelosos se acerco, tomándome la temperatura para asegurarse que no estaba desvariando, ¿Acaso los vampiros no podían amarse de otras maneras?, aparte su mano y enfrente su mirada escrutadora, el amor podía existir en seres diferentes, incluso cuando uno de ellos debió haber muerto hacia mucho tiempo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —pregunto Jacob con seriedad—, ¿Qué tienen los Cullen para que los defiendas como si fueran tu familia?

— Todos son mi familia, Jacob —conteste poniendo las manos en la cintura imitando a un jarrón—; lo único que quiero es que todos se unan, me comprenderás cuando por fin llegue un acuerdo entre ustedes y se que ese día no esta tan lejano como parece.

— Ya empiezas hablar mucho —dijo Jacob poniendo una mano sobre mi boca—. Creo que Embry y Quil tienen razón, me traes loco.

Jacob jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad, jamás le había concedido un espacio tan cercano como estábamos ahora, siempre estaba procurando de poner personas de más que fuera una barrera física, ahora no tenía más que mis propias manos para atajar sus intenciones, sabía que los chicos lo hubiera impedido buscando el bienestar de su amigo, pero hoy estaba completamente sola.

La nariz de Jacob rozaba delicadamente con la mía, en cualquier momento podría quitar la mano y hacer contacto con mis labios, su otra mano sostenía mis espalda, abrí los ojos debido al impacto de la cercanía, casi podía visualizar la escena aun sin haberla llevado acabo, Jacob estaba jugando con fuego y en cualquier momento saldría seriamente lastimado.

— Completamente loco —musito Jacob. Sin perder tiempo, cumplió su cometido.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unas encantadoras semanas, mientras duro mi ausencia. Yo se que muchos deben estar por mandar una expedición de los Vulturis para saber que me había pasado; les recuerdo que estoy trabajando, por lo tanto últimamente me ha quedado muy difícil actualizar, de hecho me queda aun más difícil escribir en las noches, por que las noches tengo que sentarme en el computador hacer otras cosas, de verdad quiero terminar esta historia, pero tendrán que tener paciencia, puede que me demore, pero no les voy a fallar._

_Muchas gracias por sus mensajes de preocupación, también por todos esos mensajes nuevos que van llegando, no se cuanto llevábamos, por que también me he quedado sin internet y por eso también se me dificulta actualizar, probablemente para las vacaciones de diciembre pueda terminar la historia, claro si Dios no lo permite y cuente con más tiempo libre, quiero agradecer por su paciencia y también por los nuevos que me escriben a sus favoritos, de todo corazón muchas gracias._

_Sesión de preguntas y respuestas:__ ¿Por qué siempre los dejo en expectativa?, lo siento es una mala costumbre, pero así ustedes se mantienen en expectativa; ¿Podría escribir una historia de Hannah y Charles?, es una estupenda idea, probablemente lo haga, pero como historia paralela, todo depende del tiempo con que cuente; ¿Hannah contara sus secretos?, no se adelanten, no puedo contar nada de esto, entonces se perdería el encanto de la historia; ¿Se hablara de la vida de Hannah en el mundo real?, pues claro, entonces de donde saldrían los disparates de este personaje; ¿Por qué Billy se lleva bien ahora con Hannah?, lo veremos más adelante no coman ansias, solo les pido me tengan paciencia; ¿Hannah esta realmente en el programa de protección para testigos?, bien lo explique en el fic pasado y creo que falta aun más claridad al asunto, peor poco a poco conoceremos que es lo que pasa con Hannah y los federales. __Cerrada la sesión._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no es muy revelador que digamos y no es que me convenza mucho, pero poco a poco nos vamos acercando a la llegada de los Cullen y su sorpresa, espero actualizar más seguido, de todo corazón lo haría, pero mi trabajo me absorbe hasta los huesos y ya quisiera que fuera diciembre para unas merecidas vacaciones, iré actualizando a medida que tenga tiempo, así que paciencia._

_Nos veremos en una próxima actualización… hasta entonces._

_;D Kathyarius _

_P.D.: me he encontrado en new moon pero, que estan publicando mi fic sin ninguna autorización, podria alguien que tenga internet acerciorarse si aun continua estando la historia ahi, de ser asi, le pido que denuncien este tipo de actos._


	11. Chapter 11

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XI**

_**No hay cosa más fácil que dar consejo ni más difícil que saberlo tomar. —Lope de Vega**_

Miraba sin ver, como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban con lentitud por la ventana, era la decima vez que veía llover sobre Forks desde que había llegado, pero era la primera vez que no le prestaba atención a lo que sucedía al otro lado de la ventana. Estaba pérdida en los acontecimientos de hace dos días, me había dejado llevar de nuevo por la cercanía de Jacob, cayendo en picado y aceptando que me besara casi de forma impropia.

No quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, me sentía de una manera tan retorcidamente patética, últimamente las cosas se me estaban saliendo de control y dejaba que Jacob se formara vanas ilusiones, aunque sabia que olvidaría todo este trance cuando Nessie naciera, ¿pero como me sentiría yo cuando todo esto pasara? ¿Podría darle vuelta a la hoja? ¿Qué realmente sentía por Jacob Black? ¿Gusto, lastima o su condición de licántropo me hacia sentir atraída?, como podían acumularse esa cantidad de sensaciones, cuando en la vida real alguien me esperaba para casarse conmigo.

Un sonido en la puerta, hizo que apartara la mirada de la puerta, la habitación de Edward estaba impecable después de dos horas de una concienzuda limpieza, últimamente me estaba volviendo un poco descuidada con el orden en la casa de los vampiros, ¿Qué clase de persona me estaba convirtiendo últimamente?, los sonidos en la puerta continuaron nuevamente, mire la puerta con la intención de decirle que se largara a molestar a otro, pero seria una descortesía aborrecible.

— ¿Hannah, puedo hablar contigo? —pregunto la voz de Carlisle a través de la puerta.

— Claro —conteste sin mucho entusiasmo—, pase.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso al doctor, vestía de la forma más sencilla que podía pasar desapercibido, los sacos y las corbatas no parecían estar hechos para seres como los vampiros, de hecho los pantalones de dril y un cardigán era lo apropiado para el clima. El líder de los Cullen esbozo una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad, la tranquilidad que estaba necesitando últimamente.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Carlisle sentándose frente a mí y dándole la espalda al día lluvioso que había fuera—. Alice me ha dicho que últimamente has estado triste, ¿es por tu madre?

Negué con la cabeza, mi madre era la ultima persona que pasaba por mi cabeza, yo estaba triste por otras situaciones, por primera vez me di cuenta que ella no era el centro de mis preocupaciones, aun con todos esos secretos que seguía guardando de forma celosa, no, a mi me preocupaba lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo últimamente y como mis sentimientos estaba tomando un viaje hacia la dimensión desconocida.

— ¿Ha dudado alguna vez de su amor por Esme? —le pregunte siendo demasiada directa con el asunto.

Carlisle me observo de manera limpia y me traspaso con su mirada, seguramente buscando en lo más profundo de mi alma, aquello que estaba mal para modificar; estaba segura que Edward cortaría todo de raíz, le advertiría a Jacob que no me buscara más y que encontrara en quien despertar la impronta, como si las cosas fueran tan fáciles, los humanos veíamos las cosas de un modo distinto y nuestros sentimientos a veces solían confundirse, estaba segura de amar a Charles, sin embargo, me sentía tentada por el lado desinhibido de Jacob.

— Supongo, que todo esto es por Jacob —comento Carlisle con tranquilidad.

— Si —conteste cerrando los ojos—. Me siento de forma horrible alimentando sus esperanzas, tengo un compromiso esperándome y solo haga dudar de lo que siento.

— Solo eres un ser humano, Hannah —dijo el doctor cambiando de posición para ahora mirar la lluvia—. Lo más probable, es que te sientas culpable por haber herido a Jacob anteriormente y eso puede estar causándote esa confusión —mis ojos se abrieron un poco con la información—. O, quizás estés comenzando a ver Jacob de manera diferente.

— No lo creo —dije cruzándome de brazos—. Además es más joven que yo —Carlisle esbozo un sonrisa—. Estoy segura de Charles y mi decisión, pero Jacob representa todas esas locuras que no he podido cumplir.

— Como tirarse de un acantilado con los zapatos puestos —recordó Carlisle.

— Siento haberle ensuciado la alfombra a Esme —me disculpe sonrojándome como un tomate.

Carlisle sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto antes, parecía divertirse como un niño de cinco años, no era para menos, la alfombra de Esme había quedado hecha un sopa cuando puse mis zapatos sobre ella; no había reparado en nada cuando entre a casa y la alfombra había sido la victima, aunque no recibí una amonestación por mi comportamiento, me sentí peor que un ladrón actuando de esa forma, sin embargo, Esme le había parecido demasiado cómica mi cara de circunstancia.

— Debemos suponer, que ese día estabas demasiado alegre —comento Carlisle con humor.

— Hacia mucho tiempo que no practicaba salto al acantilado —mencione mordiéndome el labio inferior—, ¿Usted que piensa doctor? ¿Seria prudente tomar una medida drástica?

— ¿O tomar el toro por los cuernos? —sugirió Carlisle cambiando rápidamente de gesto—. No puedo decirte que hacer Hannah, nadie puede direccionar tu vida más que tu misma, tampoco ninguna persona debe imponerte sus decisiones. Como ser humano eres libre de escoger tu propio camino, ya sea que escojas a tu novio o a Jacob.

— Jacob tendrá su propio camino —comente ahora mirando el paisaje borroso a causa de la lluvia—. Sabe, muy pronto sucederá un gran cambio, ha pasado casi 14 días desde que Edward y Bella se fueron a la isla Esme, dentro de tres días la vida de ellos va transformarse de forma radical.

Un silencio se poso sobre la habitación, no se escuchaba más que mi propia respiración y el sonido del reloj, no me atreví a mirar al doctor Cullen, ¿Era correcto guardarse esa información? ¿Otra vez Edward se enojaría, como en el hospital cuando casi nos atropellan? ¿Qué decisión debía tomar?, no creo que Nessie ahora fuera un punto perdido en la historia, estaba casi convencida que ella ya debía estar creciendo tan rápidamente, que muy pronto tendríamos noticias no muy agradables de los recién casados. Un carraspeo me trajo a la realidad, seguramente Carlisle ya debía estar sospechando mis actitudes y palabras, ¿Se burlaría como Edward?

— ¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas? —pregunto Carlisle con un tono serio—. No te equivocaste con respecto a esa discusión, así como muchas cosas más que sucedieron, mientras estuviste en Forks. ¿Quién eres realmente?

Esboce una sonrisa, recordando el tomo que Edward había utilizado para preguntarme ¿Qué eres?, Carlisle era tan educado, había esperado de su parte hacia mucho tiempo esa pregunta

— Una persona que los conoce desde hace muchos años —conteste con un tono pausado—. No tengo la edad que se supone debo tener, tampoco voy a estudiar en la universidad de Chicago, ya estudie en ella, de hecho dentro de poco recibiré mi titulo. Doctor, todo Forks es el producto de la imaginación de un ser humano, ¿esta preparado para saber la verdad?

Espié a Carlisle por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, estaba tan impasible como todos los días, de hecho parecía como si una estatua acabara de ser labrada, ni siquiera respiraba o movía los ojos, ¿acaso el tranquilo doctor había sufrido un shock?; después de casi un minuto de estar sentado en la misma posición, el líder de los Cullen se levanto y me observo de forma maravillada, como si yo fuera la creación más perfecta de un científico loco.

— No quiero saber nada —declaro Carlisle con un tono impasible—. Alguna verdades es mejor que estén escondidas, se que no eres una persona con malas intenciones, por que de haber deseado el mal para nosotros, no te hubieras puesto en el lugar de Bella y tampoco James te hubiera perseguido y casi convertido en vampiro.

— Lo hice para morir —conteste volviendo a mirar el paisaje lluvioso—. De alguna forma debía volver a mi casa y nada de lo que había hecho resolvía mi problema, así que supuse que si me ponía en el lugar de Bella y moría, quizás volvería a mi casa, pero nada de eso sucedió.

— ¿Entonces como regresaste? —pregunto Carlisle quizás impresionado por mi historia.

— Mi conciencia volvió y me llevo de vuelta a la realidad —dije soltando un suspiro—, suena como la cosa más absurda; pero juro que es la verdad.

Carlisle volvió a tomar asiento y poso sus dorados ojos en mi, quizás estuviera pensando que yo tenia serios problemas en mi cabeza y que además de estar rayando la locura, a lo mejor fuera muy peligrosa para andar sola en Forks, no era para menos, había gente que me veía y se asustaba con solo ver mi sombra proyectándose sobre el suelo, o al menos eso le pasaba a Newton, cada vez que pasaba cerca a su tienda.

— Te creo —musito Carlisle poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Jasper esta en el garaje limpiando su moto, por que no le haces compañía, estoy seguro que ustedes se entenderían muy bien.

— Gracias Carlisle —dije asintiendo con la cabeza—. Prometo no volver a causarles más problemas.

— No lo hagas Hannah —dijo Carlisle divertido—. Entonces se perdería, esa personalidad tan característica que tienes. Solo sigue tu propio camino, quizás el destino tenga grandes cosas preparadas para ti.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió con paso silencioso de la habitación. Después de meditar las palabras de Carlisle, me di cuenta que en realidad era el vampiro más raro del mundo, aunque a ciencia cierta solo él sabia lo que pasaba por su cabeza, aunque daría todo por saber que estuvo pensando en aquellos instantes en que supo la verdad, o tal vez aplicaba el dicho: "_Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aun más_"; ¿Me vigilaría de ahora en adelante?

Después de meditarlo, me decidí por bajar al garaje, la lluvia había cesado un poco y un sol tímido parecía querer arrebatarle el protagonismo al clima tan neblinoso. Jasper estaba inclinado sobre la llanta trasera de la enorme motocicleta plateada, sin duda estaba limpiándola, nunca había visto usarla, así que me parecía demasiado extraño verlo limpiando algo que tenia poco uso.

— Supongo que no es una visita de cortesía —comento Jasper sin haberse incorporado.

— ¿Edward te facilito su poder? —pregunte poniendo mis dedos pulgares en los pasadores del jean.

— No —dijo Jasper soltando una risita—. Pero últimamente, eres muy fácil de leer, en especial tu estado de ánimo.

— Gracias —dije con sarcasmo—. Imagino que vas a montarla, por cierto nunca te he visto usarla.

— Solo cuando estas durmiendo —contesto Jasper limpiando con delicadeza las letras Ducati—. Edward la compro para Bella, pero al final resulto siendo mía. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?

— ¿Me dejarías manejarla? —pregunte acariciando con mis ojos la reluciente carrocería plateada.

Jasper me observo con los ojos recelosos, seguramente tratando de adivinar si yo no chocaría su espectacular medio de transporte, fruncí los labios al presentir las advertencias que casi le salían de la boca, al final Jasper soltó una sonrisita de suficiencia, como si supiera un chiste demasiado divertido como para compartirlo.

En menos de un segundo desapareció ante mis ojos y le basto otro segundo, para traer los implementos necesarios para no sufrir una lesión de muerte en caso de un accidente, aunque sabia con certeza que Jasper no dejaría que me pasara nada grave, primero saltaría de la moto o quizás develaría su naturaleza con tal de salvarme.

— Mucho cuidado con ella —dijo Jasper cediéndome el puesto del piloto.

— ¿O querrás decir que ella tengo cuidado conmigo? —pregunte subiendo a la moto con facilidad.

No tardo mucho para sentir el peso de Jasper en la parte trasera, observe los controles, recordando todos los pasos necesarios para manejar, esboce una sonrisa al recordar como Charles se había llevado un susto de muerte, cuando me vio salir disparada en una motocicleta sin rumbo fijo.

El motor ronroneo como un tigre que paseaba por los bosques buscando una presa suculenta, esparciendo en mi una descarga de adrenalina, superior a los saltos de los acantilados en la reserva, proseguí arrancar la moto y en un segundo las llantas despegaron del garaje de los Cullen, para recorrer otro terreno y tomar un camino diferente.

Me sentí bastante poderosa manejando una Ducati, no sabia si eran mis propios sentimientos o estaba invadida de las emociones de Jasper, pero me gustaba la sensación de estar dirigiéndome hacia un camino de mi elección, sin presiones, ataduras o remordimientos por estar haciendo las cosas incorrectas, me hacia sentir libre estar "escapando" de todas aquellas palabras que me torturaban.

Escuche por encima del ruido de la moto, el siseo de Jasper, aquel sonido se escuchaba un poco huraño, receloso y preocupado, entonces sus manos tomaron el control de la moto, acelerando aun más la velocidad con que íbamos viajando, trate de preguntar a Jasper lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que divise una mancha de pelaje rojo que nos seguía paralelo a la carretera.

Me había olvidado por unos segundos de mi problema, parecía que Jacob Black jamás se daba por vencido y menos cuando nuestro contacto los últimos días había sido nulo, por un momento agradecí que detestara a los Cullen, así tendría que aguantarse hasta reventar, seguramente había hecho vigilancia para tratar de sorprenderme y vaya que se había llevado una sorpresa, saliendo con el más peligroso de los Cullen, en especial cuando Jasper aun seguía tambaleando por la sangre humana.

— ¿Me permites? —pregunte a Jasper tratando de tomar el control de la moto

— Podemos accidentarnos —contesto Jasper aun sin soltar las manos del manubrio.

— Confía en mi —dije transmitiendo en mis palabras seguridad—. No es la primera vez que lo hago, aunque no lo creas, le perdí el miedo a estos trastos.

Jasper soltó el manubrio con una carcajada, me concentre en la carretera tratando que la presencia lobuna de Jacob no me desconcentrara, entonces la moto salió disparada y el lobo acelero aun más para darme alcance, pero yo estaba fuera del alcance de los remordimientos y las malas acciones.

Nos comenzamos alejar de Forks a gran velocidad, poco a poco la motocicleta se iba encaminando hacia Port Ángeles, donde no habría presiones y seguramente los lobos se atreverían a seguir corriendo; una sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro, cuando ya la mancha roja que nos venia siguiendo se había dado por vencida y seguramente se había dado la vuelta para regresar con los suyos.

— Al paso que vamos, estoy seguro que hoy llegaremos a Canadá —dijo Jasper con una risita mal disimulada

— Solo pretendía darle el esquinazo al lobo —dije suavizando la velocidad con que venia rodando la moto

— No se dará por vencido de ese modo —comento Jasper tomando el control del manubrio—, tendrás que ingeniarte para decirle la verdad sin que vaya a lastimarlo.

— Esa es la parte más difícil —comente vislumbrando las primeras señales de urbanización

— Estoy seguro que encontraras una solución —dijo Jasper acelerando para llegar aun más rápido de los íbamos.

La ciudad fue emergiendo a medida que nos acercábamos a ella, la gente comenzó aparecer, así como la moto tomaba rumbo hacia el paseo marítimo. Jasper detuvo el viaje frente a la zona turística, algunas miradas se detuvieron ante la elegancia de la motocicleta y del ocupante de la parte trasera, en cuanto el casco estuvo fuera de mi cabeza, comencé a sentirme más libre que durante el recorrido hacia la ciudad.

Hacia lo lejos se veía la gente que caminaba de vuelta a su casa, me deje caer sobre una silla para recibir el fresco de la tarde, Jasper en silencio se acomodo junto a mi y paso su brazo de manera protectora sobre los hombros, puede contemplar algunas caras largas, seguramente preguntándose como y donde había conocido un hombre de su aspecto, aunque yo les recomendaría que no se fiaran solamente de su aspecto.

— Supongo que esa decisión no debe ser nada fácil —comento Jasper rompiendo el silencio.

— Tienes razón —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior—. Las cosas con Jacob nunca han sido fáciles, pero es más difícil tomar los concejos que nos dan.

— Si —dijo Jasper con un tono esforzado—. Creo que compartimos algo en común, las cosas no resultan como nosotros esperamos y por más que nos esforzamos, hay algo en el camino que nos impide seguir adelante, volviendo a cometer los errores pasados.

— ¿Aun problemas con la dieta vegetariana? —pregunte vislumbrando el horizonte que comenzaba a volverse opaco

— Un poco —dijo Jasper incomodo—. Espero que Bella no la pase tan mal cuando sea vampiro.

Mordí más mi labio inferior, sin llegar a herirme; no me atreví a mirar al vampiro y decirle que se sentiría frustrado cuando Bella fuera vampiro, me limite a mirar el paisaje en silencio, entonces me acorde de Carlisle, al igual que los demás Cullen, ¿Habrían escuchado la conversación que habíamos tenido?, solté un suspiro comprimido, ¿estaba mal adelantar unos cuantos hechos y despejar muchas dudas?

— ¿Entonces que harás? —pregunto Jasper rompiendo el silencio.

— Supongo que decir la verdad —respondí sin quitar la vista del opaco cielo—. No creo que pase nada malo con decirla—me gire para mirar a Jasper—, ¿Crees que alguien se tome las cosas tan bien como Alice?

Jasper me evaluó con sus ojos leoninos y negó con la cabeza.

— No todos son como Alice —dijo Jasper poniendo un gesto pacifico—. Ella comprende cosas que están fuera del alcance de los vampiros y humanos, confía en la gente y se preocupa cuando ellos están lejos. Siempre lo dijo, tú volverías para cerrar un ciclo que habías abierto y entonces nunca más volverías a Forks, ¿Es cierto?

— Quizás lo sea —conteste bajando la mirada al suelo—. Tal vez cuando todo lo que tenga que suceder, se realice, entonces volveré a donde pertenezco y nunca regresare a Forks, lo que tal vez seria lo mejor para todos.

— No te preocupes por Jacob —dijo Jasper atrayendo mis cuerpo para consolarlo—. Él tarde o temprano comprenderá todo, solo dale tiempo para que sane las heridas que Bella le causo.

Solté una risita y mire a Jasper, quizás teníamos algo en común después de todo.

— ¿Quieres un reto de regreso a Forks? —pregunto Jasper con un tono que solía utilizar para persuadir a Emmet para cometer locuras.

— Es trampa —susurre mirándolo incrédula—. Sabes que no te alcanzare.

— Puedes intentarlo —dijo Jasper comenzado alejarse con disimulo y bastante rápido para andar entre los humanos.

Con mi velocidad humana, logre ponerme de nuevo el casco y prender la moto, para dar alcance al tramposo de Jasper, que debía estar riéndose a mi costa. La Ducati se lanzo por la carretera más rápido y temeraria, casi lucia igual que los pilotos de las carreras de motos, cerca de rozar el suelo cuando las curvas aprecian de improviso durante el recorrido.

Solo se veían unos cuantos autos, que iban y venían hacia Forks, Jasper había hecho gala de sus facultades y quizás estaría burlándose de mi intento por superar la velocidad de un vampiro, pero bien que la moto lograba superar algunos carros que preferían viajar de manera segura y nada alocada, de la que estaba segura Charlie jamás aprobaría.

Cerca a la entrada de Forks, un lobo grisáceo y escondido entre los arboles, vigilaba la entrada y salida de los humanos al poblado, entonces supe que nunca huiría de mis problemas como había hecho anteriormente, ni siquiera vivir con los Cullen, me salvaría de enfrentarme a mis propios problemas y riesgos, ya no podría esconderme de mis malas acciones y entonces aunque el mundo se acabara, Jacob debía saber que jamás algo entre los dos podría suceder.

Entre la masa verde del planeta alienígena, surgió la figura del lobo rojo. Frene y tome la decisión de hacer frente a lo que estaba sucediendo, de nada serviría huir y hacer como si nada estuviera ocurriendo en el mundo. Me quite el casco para enfrentarme al lobo, en ese instante supe, que Jacob Black creía que una persona diferente estaba al mando de la Ducati.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores del fic, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días durante mi ausencia, que cada día más parece ser eterna. Quiero dar las gracias de todo corazón por su paciencia, se que no es fácil estar esperando que yo actualice y la verdad yo también sufro de pena ajena al no poder escribir tan rápido y constante como solía hacerlo antes. _

_Se que mucho de ustedes comprenden mi actual situación, puede sonar la disculpa más tonta del mundo, pero en verdad trabajo los siete días a la semana y cuando tengo un espacio libre, consigo adelantar parte de la historia, también cuando puedo leo sus mensajes, muchísimas gracias por ellos, si mal no estoy vamos por los 261 0 ¿231?, bueno tampoco cuento con internet como antes y eso me tiene más frustrada aun. _

_Por lo tanto en este capitulo, la sesión de preguntas y respuestas esta temporalmente cerrada, hasta que me amolde al ritmo de combinar mi trabajo con mi pasatiempo preferido que es escribir fics acerca de historias increíbles y también leer unos cuantos que cada vez se ponen más fantásticos, no saben lo duro que es terminar el día y no poder dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a lo que más te gusta, solo aspiro que lleguen las vacaciones pronto, no saben como me caerían de bien un buen descanso._

_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, se que muchas se quedaron con las ganas de saber si Jacob había besado a Hannah, aun que se que otras estarna pensando en contratar a Jane para que me torture por la retorcida idea de Jacob/Hannah, aunque no se vea la claridad al principio, créanme que después lo comprenderán, las situaciones en el fic suceden por alguna extraña razón._

_Me despido, esperando volver pronto, ojala pudiera, de verdad muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo a mi historia, no saben cuan guardo en mi corazón cada muestra de aprecio por esta historia y miles de perdón por mi demora, aspiro que algún día vuelva a tomar el ritmo de antes._

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad… hasta entonces…_

_;) Kathyarius _


	12. Chapter 12

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

_**Parte XII**_

_**Inspirado en Spìralling de Keane**_

Los ojos de Jacob se desenfocaron un poco, mejor dicho, los ojos de un lobo rojizo que parecía un faro vigía en la carretera; asentí en su dirección, volví a prender la moto, con la esperanza de que me siguiera y terminar de una vez por todas con este "pequeño" problema. Me interne entre las calles del poblado, buscando algún rastro de Charlie, pero al parecer debía estar ocupado en otros asuntos, como pensar que estaría sucediendo con Bella y también observando el partido de beisbol.

Ante tal pensamiento, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia un sitio que no había pisado hacia muchos días, Charlie necesitaba un poco de compañía, ahora que Bella se había casado y que pronto se convertiría en madre; Jacob comprendería que tenía una necesidad primero que resolver, no podía ignorar a Charlie por más tiempo.

Frene sin hacer mucho ruido frente al auto de policía, las luces estaban encendidas y podía escuchar algo, sobre un comentario de algún error que un jugador había cometido durante el juego, respire profundo y parquee de forma silenciosa la Ducati a un lado del auto, lo ultimo que deseaba era que Charlie se pusiera histérico.

Estire mis brazos y conté hasta diez, después de no pensarlo mucho me decidí a tocar la puerta con la esperanza que Charlie estuviera roncando sobre el sofá. Pero mi suerte no era mi gran amiga, Charlie abrió la puerta con los ojos más dormidos que despiertos, después de diez segundos término por despertarse por completo y me hizo una seña para que siguiera al interior de la casa.

— Hola Charlie —salude pasando por su lado.

—Ya me preguntaba, cuando volverías a esta casa —mascullo Charlie con la voz pastosa a causa del sueño.

— He estado algunos días en La Push —comente mientras lo seguía por el pasillo del recibidor—. Siento mucho no haber venido antes.

— Vale —dijo Charlie agitando una mano para que me callara—. Comprendo que tienes asuntos que resolver con Jacob. ¿Has sabido algo de Bella?

Observe a Charlie o mejor dicho su espalda de manera pensativa, quizás aun no estaba preparado para decirle que pronto se convertiría en abuelo, era más consecuente que los señores Cullen le dieran esa inesperada noticia. Seguí a Charlie hasta el sofá que antes había sido mi cama, solté un suspiro sin saber que decirle, el jefe de policía se concentro en la pantalla del televisor, donde la CNN estaba dando el reporte climático del día.

— ¿Ahora son noticias Charlie? —pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

— No creas que me siento inquieto con Bella tan lejos —contesto sin despegar la vista del televisor—. Al menos no se ha caído un avión de vuelta a los Estados Unidos, me preocupa que no haya llamado en todos estos días.

— Es comprensible —repuse también fijándome en el noticiero—. Deben estar pasándola muy bien para acordarse de nosotros, no se preocupe, Bella esta en buenas manos.

— Hmpf —bufo Charlie dejando caer los hombros con desilusión—. ¿Si sucede lo de antes? ¿Si la abandona en un país desconocido? ¿Si contrae alguna enfermedad desconocida?

Puse los ojos en blanco, ante las preocupaciones de Charlie, quizás era mejor que minimizara sus miedos, para hacerle el camino más fácil a los Cullen cuando el embarazo de Bella fuera evidente.

— No creo que pase nada de lo que dices Charlie —dije poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho—. Vuelve a depositar la confianza en Edward, se que no hizo bien las cosas anteriormente, ama a Bella y creo que lo ha demostrado al casarse con ella siendo tan jóvenes.

— Una locura —mascullo Charlie frunciendo el entrecejo—. Solo por que hace las cosas bien y juntos van ingresar la universidad, aunque creo que hay algo raro en todo este asunto.

— Solo se aman —repuse negando con la cabeza—, ¿Hubieras preferido que vivieran juntos en la universidad sin la bendición?

Charlie se cruzo de brazos mostrando su inconformidad, seguramente ahora la idea del matrimonio no le resultara tan descabellada; continuamos viendo la televisión en silencio, de vez en cuando, los resoplidos de Charlie interrumpían el silencio, cuando el programa deportivo se acabo, la quietud del lugar se quebró con el aullido solitario de un lobo, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

— Últimamente sucede lo mismo —comento Charlie ahora pasando un brazo por mis hombros—, hace poco intentamos capturarlos sin mucho éxito; aun siguen ahí y las muertes cesaron hace poco.

— ¿Muertes? —pregunte estremeciéndome.

— Hubieron muchas hasta hace poco —respondió Charlie mirándome con gesto de confusión—. Debiste oírlo en las noticias, Seattle era una verdadera carnicería, muchos jóvenes estuvieron involucrados en el caso, luego los lobos también quisieron hacer de las suyas en el poblado. Parecía que Forks estuviera en medio de unos enemigos desconocidos.

Otro aullido de lobo se escucho, no creía que fueran los verdaderos animales quienes producían aquel sonido, estaba segura que eran los quileutes en alguna partida de exploración, o tal vez Leah peleándose con Jacob a causa de mi aparición por la Push. El sonido del teléfono, hizo que sobresaltara, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y la charla pendiente con Jacob me estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa.

Charlie atendió el teléfono después de tres repiques, lo observe meneando la cabeza de forma afirmativa y murmurando algo que solo él podía escuchar, después de algunos minutos, el jefe Swan me indico que me acerca y me extendió el teléfono, lo puse en mi oreja esperando que el desconocido al otro lado de la línea comenzara hablar.

— Hannah —dijo la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Estas bien?

— Claro que si Alice —conteste aliviada que no fuera Jacob el del teléfono—. ¿Ha sucedido algo grave?

— Algo —contesto Alice con vacilación—. Solo estaba asegurándome que estuvieras en casa de Charlie, Jasper llego hace una hora y ha estado preocupado por que no llegaste, estaba pensando que cierto lobo te atajo en el camino, impidiendo venir a casa.

— Algo de eso sucedió —conteste entre murmullos para que Charlie no escuchara nada—. Ahora escucho sus aullidos a las afueras, creo que me quedare a dormir aquí, no quiero que terminen raptándome.

— Espera un segundo —dijo Alice haciendo silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Tardo un minuto exacto para volver hablar—: quédate en casa de Charlie, por cierto Jasper recomendó que cuides su moto.

— Los vistes a ellos, ¿cierto? —pregunte antes que diera por terminada la conversación—. Quieren cerciorarse que su palabra ha sido cumplida.

— Así es —contesto Alice con divagación—, aun no se define nada, creo que pronto tendremos noticias de ellos. Por lo pronto Buenas noches Hannah.

— Hasta luego Alice —dije colgando el teléfono.

Charlie me observo desde la sala con las cejas alzadas, Alice debía haberle comunicado que me quedaría como huésped en su casa. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijéramos algo, un sordo golpe en la puerta alerto al jefe de policía, quien dirigió sus ojos recelosos hacia la entrada de su casa, con pasos cautelosos se acerco con el arma y apuntando hacia la puerta, pregunto con un tono autoritario:

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo Charlie —contesto Jacob al otro lado de la puerta—, ¿No estarás apuntando la puerta con un arma?

— La próxima vez puedes no asustarme —mascullo Charlie bajando el arma y abriendo la puerta.

— Lo siento —dijo Jacob entrando con un casco en sus manos—. Por cierto, encontré esto a un lado de la puerta, ¿Ahora utilizas moto Charlie?

Charlie inspecciono el casco con los ojos entornados, por mi parte le dedique una mirada envenenada a Jacob, quien me observaba de manera triunfante y decidida.

— Es mío —conteste con un tono cortante—, en realidad pertenece a Jasper.

— ¿Qué sorpresas guardas más Hannah? —cuestiono Charlie arqueando una ceja en mi dirección—. ¿Te casaras con tu novio? —Jacob hizo un gesto amargo—, o ¿acaso te pusiste un pircieng o un tatuaje?

— Ninguna de las anteriores —conteste yendo donde estaba Jacob para quitarle el casco—. Solo aprendí a manejar moto, por cierto esa Ducati es de Jasper. Además, soy una conductora responsable.

— Lo dudo —mascullo Jacob cuando tome el casco de sus manos.

— Supongo que tienen mucho que hablar —intervino Charlie carraspeando—. Estaré arreglando el cuarto de Bella, si necesitas algo solo llámame—le lanzo a Jacob una mirada de advertencia.

Charlie dio media vuelta y comenzó ascender las escaleras. Jacob por su parte, se quedo observando las escaleras por donde el jefe Swan subía, seguramente recordado cuando Bella se desmayo entre sus brazos, bueno de eso ya habían pasado demasiados meses. Descargue el casco sobre el sofá, de brazos cruzados espere que Jacob comenzara con su discurso, pero aun seguía perdido en el mundo del pasado, donde Bella había sido una gran protagonista.

— Aun sigues enamorado de ella, ¿cierto? —pregunte rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

— ¿Por?, ¿acaso estas celosa? —dijo Jacob esbozando aquella sonrisa exasperante.

— No —conteste con un tono duro—. Lo digo por que te quedaste mirando las escaleras, supongo que esta casa esta llena de muchos recuerdos. Por ejemplo, en esas escaleras se desmayo en tus brazos, en la cocina casi la besaste y en esa misma cocina tuvieron una discusión fuerte, siempre de lo mismo.

Jacob me observo con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados, lance mi frustración sentándome en el sofá demasiado sofocada, no entendía por que me afectaba de esta manera cuando hablaba con Jacob, ni siquiera con Edward me había pasado esto, había admitido mis sentimientos de forma abierta, ¿ahora que ocurría?, tal vez Oscar Wilde tenia razón cuando hacia la diferencia entre el amor verdadero y un capricho, este ultimo era más intenso y duradero.

— ¿Cómo…? —balbuceo como un pez.

— ¿Lo se? —interrumpí con una sonrisa amarga—. Se hasta el mínimo detalle Jacob Black, y no por boca de Bella, créeme tengo formas de saber todo lo que ocurrió en Forks durante mi ausencia y no sabes cuantas cosas interesantes puedo sacar a la luz.

— Te estas vengando, ¿cierto? —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos—. Dime por que, por que no entiendo a donde estas llevando todo este rollo. Soy yo el que debería estar enfadado, primero llegas como si nada hubiera ocurrido, luego te dejas besar y ocurre la cosa más extraña del mundo entre nosotros, y ahora soy el que salgo a deber, ¿puedes explicarme?

Me levante del sofá torciendo la boca y dispuesta a decir todo lo que tenia guardado, esta vez no me quedaría callada, después de todo Carlisle tenia razón, el toro había que cogerlo por los cuernos, ya era hora de hablar claro ya hacer entender a Jacob que no podía depender de nadie para borrar el dolor que tenia por dentro.

— Me canse, ¿sabes? —dije comenzando a pasear entre una esquina del sofá a la otra—. Odio que estés utilizándome como un canalizador del dolor que estas viviendo en este momento, odio el desliz que paso el otro día en la playa, odio que no puedas superar de una vez por todas que Bella ya hizo su vida con Edward y por más que resulte doloroso, debes aprender aceptar las cosas como son, las cosas suceden de un modo extraño y encajas de algún modo en toda esta situación, no es ahora, pero más delante cambiaras radicalmente de opinión, aunque ahora digas que soy una completa chiflada. Es hora que dejes de estar orbitando alrededor de Bella, es más que claro que ella solamente te ha querido como un amigo, un hermano y solo como eso, es que puede verte, así será mientras Edward exista en este mundo.

Concluí mi discurso con la respiración agitada, también tenia la cabeza hecha una confusión, pero al menos todo lo que había guardado en mi interior, había sido expulsado de una forma violenta pero todo estaba dicho. Por su parte, Jacob me observaba como si me hubiera transformado en algún mutante y podía asegurar, que deseaba estrangularme con sus propias manos a falta de que nadie, a parte de Leah, le había dicho la verdad de forma tan cruda.

— ¿Lo dices por ti o por Bella? —pregunto Jacob mirándome de forma nada agradable.

— No entiendo por que dices eso —replique ofuscada—. Es evidente, que quieres buscar culpables donde no los hay.

— Ahora entiendo por que te marchaste de Forks —dijo Jacob apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Te marchaste no huyendo de mí, te marchaste huyendo de Edward Cullen, por que siempre has estado enamorada de él y ahora pretendes aparentar que estas muy feliz y dichosa por el matrimonio con Bella, cuando en el fondo te duele mucho peor que yo.

No aguante un segundo más, la rabia que estaba ascendiendo por mi cuerpo, no se que estaba ocurriendo con Jacob para acusarme de estar enamorada de Edward, cuando lo único que despertaba en mi era un amor de hermano mayor, sin pensarlo mucho, le plante un bofetón en su cara aunque posiblemente para él era como el roce de una pluma.

— Aunque no lo quieras admitir, estas enamorada de él —dijo Jacob sobándose el cachete y encaminándose a la salida.

La puerta se cerro con suavidad, para tratarse de un hombre lobo nada convencional, me quede observando la puerta por la que se había marchado con evidente decepción, ahora las cosas habían dado un giro más que inesperado y desde cuando la posibilidad de una teoría tan disparatada estaba corriendo por la cabeza de Jacob como si fuera hormigas.

Aun con mi malgenio, ascendí las escaleras para internarme en el cuarto de Bella; al entrar me encontré a Charlie recostado sobre la ventana que siempre había estado abierta para Edward como también para Jacob, el jefe Swan me observo con preocupación desde su posición, seguramente había escuchado toda la discusión que habíamos sostenido Jacob y yo sin ningún pudor en la sala de su casa, sentí enrojecer mi cara de la vergüenza, ahora que pensaría Charlie de todas las bobadas que había dicho el quileute

— ¿Una discusión fuerte con Jacob? —pregunto Charlie cruzándose de brazos.

— Siento mucho lo que sucedió —dije dejándome caer en el borde de la cama—. Pero tenia que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Jacob, dolorosas pero verdades que no se puede tapar con un dedo.

— ¿Estas enamorada de Edward? —indago Charlie mirándome con recelo.

— Por supuesto que no —conteste un poco ofendida por la pregunta—. Edward es para mi como el hermano mayor que jamás tuve, nunca podría verlo con otros ojos y si fuera el caso, no tendría corazón para interponerme entre él y Bella, así que no tiene que temer nada Charlie, no llegue a Forks para dañar matrimonios y mucho menos para hacer infeliz a Bella, ya tuvo suficiente unos meses atrás.

Charlie abandono la ventana y se sentó a mi lado, deposito un beso en mi coronilla para luego soltar un suspiro, seguramente no había pensando nada bueno cuando escucho a Jacob referirse en esos términos sobre mis sentimientos, no tenia nada que culpar a un padre que estaba velando por la seguridad del matrimonio de su hija y menos cuando alguien aseguraba con tanta insistencia que yo estaba enamorada de Edward, cuando en la vida real tenia a mi Edward personal.

— Perdón por creer en lo que no era —se disculpo Charlie con un tono avergonzado—. Jacob lo dijo con tanta convicción, que por un instante todo me pareció muy real. Sabes me dedique a observarte en el matrimonio, cuando bailaste con Edward incluso lloraste y eso me llevo a pensar que de algún modo era por un amor no correspondido.

— Edward se comporta en muchas maneras, como ese hermano que no quiere que nadie te lastime —confesé bajando la vista al suelo—; por eso es que nos comportamos de ese modo, me siento muy protegida cuando estoy cerca de él, por que siempre estará ahí para consolarme cuando estoy triste, defenderme cuando alguien quiere lastimarme, e incluso hacerme reír cuando estoy triste; así que trato de devolver lo poco que puedo concederle de mi y creo que llore por que se que muy pronto me marchare para siempre.

— No te marches de nuevo —dijo Charlie con un hilo de voz.

— Lo siento, pero debo irme —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior—. Tengo alguien que me espera para iniciar una vida, no puedo quedarme toda la vida Charlie, así quisiera no podría quedarme para siempre.

— Esta bien —dijo Charlie levantándose de la cama—, buenas noches Hannah.

— Buenas noches Charlie —musite dejando escapar una lágrima.

Me pase gran parte de la noche tratando de dormir, pero los acusadores ojos de Jacob me perseguían apenas cerraba los ojos para descansar, me sentía como la gran culpable de su suerte, había tratado de modificar su apego hacia Bella interponiéndome en mi anterior estadía y solo conseguí que el dolor se le multiplicara por dos y tal vez por más.

Me levante de la cama, arrastrando el dobladillo de los pantalones que Bella debía estar echando de menos en su luna de miel, afuera estaba oscuro y la niebla descansaba sobre la copa de los arboles que alcanzaba a ver por la ventana de la habitación, estaba demasiado quieto y silencioso, hasta casi propicio para un ambiente de una película de terror, en donde los monstruos aterradores aparecen cuando menos lo esperas.

— Pssss —susurro una voz que parecía proceder del suelo—. ¿Hannah puedo pasar?

Entorne mis ojos en dirección al suelo, ahí estaba un joven alto que portaba una pantaloneta y con la mayor parte de su anatomía al descubierto, ignorando el frio que debía estar haciendo en todo el pueblo, sin duda no debía ser otro que Jacob Black, asentí en su dirección y me devolví en la cama, en espera de otra discusión que seria esta vez silenciosa para los oídos de Charlie.

Jacob aterrizo en silencio sobre el suelo de la habitación, seguramente debía tener experiencia de no despertar al policía que estaba durmiendo al lado, observe a Jacob de manera dura y a modo defensivo, al parecer quería terminar la discusión que había dejado a medias, fruncí los labios esperando que la primera piedra fuera lanzada, pero Jacob solo me miraba como si fuera la primera vez que veía en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —espete sin mucho animo.

— Disculparme —contesto Jacob hablando lo más bajo que podía—. No me marche cuando discutimos, te escuche hablar con Charlie acerca del chupasangre, siento haber confundido las cosas.

—Eso no arregla el asunto Jacob —discutí cruzándome de brazos—. Esto no se trata de mi y Edward, esto es sobre lo que sientes acerca de Bella y mientras no resuelvas lo que sientes verdaderamente y aceptar que la perdiste del todo, jamás vas a perdonarte, debes aprender aceptar que los demás toman sus propias decisiones y no se puede forzar el amor, el debe nacer entre las personas, no obligarlo a que nazca.

— Debo conceder que dolió lo que me dijiste —dijo Jacob imitando mi gesto de cruzar los brazos—. Por que no estoy inventando nada acerca de lo que me haces sentir, aun no puedo olvidarlo.

Estuve a punto de soltar un "_Supéralo, Jacob_", cuando un timbre sonó como si estuviera refundido debajo de una gran montaña, camine por toda la habitación alzando prendas que había desperdigado, debajo del casco de Jasper encontré un aparatico plateado vibrando con la insistencia de que lo tomaran en cuenta, no recordaba cargar con aquel aparato a la salida de la casa de los Cullen, sin embargo, el nombre de Alice hizo que me olvidara de todo y temiera verdaderamente desde mi llegada.

— Hola —conteste teniendo los ojos fijos de Jacob en mi rostro.

— Están de regreso —dijo Alice con velocidad y puedo jurar que había un matiz de preocupación—. Edward no esta bien del todo.

— ¿Cuántos días han pasado? —indague conteniendo la respiración en mis pulmones.

— Diecisiete —respondió Jacob arrugando el cejo.

— Quédate donde estas —prosiguió Alice con velocidad—. No vuelvas hasta que te llame de nuevo.

— Pero… —alcance a decir, no obstante Alice colgó seguramente llevada de una gran prisa.

Aun con el teléfono en la oreja, observe a Jacob fijamente a los ojos, solo era cuestión de días para que el mejor amigo y enamorado de Bella se diera cuenta que los vampiros si podían tener hijos, si ahora habíamos resuelto parte de los problemas, podría jurar que lo verdaderamente interesante estaba asomándose como la punta de un iceberg.

Entonces Jacob Black, emprendería una batalla en solitario contra los Cullen, la manada de los lobos se separaría y el gran amor llamado por ellos la impronta, causaría más estragos que una guerra mundial.

* * *

_Hola a todos, estoy de regreso despues de un buen tiempo, no tengo mucho tiempo para demorarme asi que le dire, que gracias por continuar apoyando la historia asi me demore un siglo en actualizar los capitulos y muchas gracias por seguir incluyendome entre sus historias favoritas cada día, de corazón les agradesco por tomar parte de su tiempo en leer estas locas ideas que surgen de mi cabeza._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya casi nos vamos acercando a la aparicion de los señores Cullen y se que muchos ya lo estaban esperando, creanme yo tambien, asi que estoy poniendome en marcha para traerles otro capitulo espero que en la menor brevedad, asi que nos estaremos viendo y no olviden dejar sus mensajes despues del credito._

_¡FELICES FIESTAS!_

_; Kathyarius_


	13. Chapter 13

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XIII**

_**Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes. — Khalil Gibran**_

Aquella noche no había querido decirle la verdad a Jacob, me había limitado a refunfuñar sobre partidas de caza que pasaban la frontera con Canadá, aunque no estaba muy segura que el lobo se hubiera tragado el cuento. Habían pasado dos días desde la llamada de Alice, y aun no tenia noticias sobre el regreso de los recién casados, incluso para mi era un misterio sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mansión de los Cullen, intente saltarme la norma de llamar para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lastimosamente el teléfono sonaba ocupado.

Así que como cosa normal en mi, perdí la paciencia y aprovechando que Charlie se había marchado para su trabajo, tome prestadas algunas prendas del armario de Bella y me vestí con la rapidez de una rayo, baje con premura y prendí la motocicleta de Jasper, quien seguramente se alegraría de verla nuevamente. Las calles en Forks estaban solitarias, casi todos estaban trabajando y los chicos del pueblo, debían estar preparando maletas para marcharse a la más grande aventura de su vida.

La carretera que dirigía hacia la casa de los Cullen, estaba solitaria y muy espeluznante, maneje con rapidez esperando que entre los arboles y pastos altos surgiera algún vampiro que le diera por hacer una inesperada visita, sin embargo, llegue al garaje sin que nadie a parte de mi misma fuera visitante a la guarida de los vampiros.

Recostado sobre el porsche amarillo, los ojos leoninos de Jasper me observaban con cautela y también en ellos bailaba la alegría de ver nuevamente su moto, sin embargo, tras ese semblante sereno había algo de agonía y preocupación, eso significaba que las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien a la llegada de los Cullen, sentí una gran explosión de paz provenir del vampiro, eso significaba que las noticias buenas no existían en esta casa.

— Debiste esperar la llamada de Alice —dijo Jasper apenas despegando los labios.

— ¿Creen que iba esperar sentada en la habitación de Bella? —inquirí hablando de manera serena, seguramente influenciada por el poder de Jasper—. Están muy equivocados, no sirvo para esperar en la retaguardia las malas noticias, no soy tan endeble como piensan.

— Nadie piensa eso —contradijo Jasper soltando un suspiro—. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

— Y lo mejor es ocultarme lo que sucede —dije perdiendo la paciencia sin sulfurarme como debía—, como si no supiera lo que esta sucediendo con Edward y Bella.

— ¿Lo sabes? —pregunto Jasper alzando las cejas.

— Claro —dije alzando los hombros con despreocupación—. Los vampiros después de todo pueden extender su estirpe.

Jasper quedo de una pieza, mientras yo pase de largo para verme librada de su poder. Cuando cruce la puerta del garaje, me encontré con un panorama que jamás pensé ver, definitivamente en la casa de los vampiros se podía esperar cualquier cosa; lo que hasta hace dos días había conocido como una sala, ahora parecía la habitación exclusiva de un hospital de cinco estrellas.

Los ojos de los congregados alrededor de Bella se posaron en mí, eso significaba que no esperaban que yo llegara, lo que parecía demasiado extraño, contando que Alice poseía un gran don que podía ver todo, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la expresión en el rostro de Edward, su sufrimiento apenas estaba comenzando.

— Hola —salude rompiendo el silencio que había en el salón—. ¿Dónde esta Alice?

— En el ático —respondió Emmet cruzándose de brazos—. No se supone que deberías estar en casa de Charlie.

— Tú también —dije frunciendo el cejo—. No se supone que yo tengo derecho saber lo que sucede, como si un embarazo fuera cosa del otro mundo.

El silencio continuo a mis palabras, entonces Bella miro suplicante a Rosalie, quien extendió una palangana y un estruendo lleno el silencio que nadie se había atrevido a romper, luego Bella me observo a modo de disculpa, como si ella fuera la culpable de que los Cullen me tuvieran alejada de todo lo que sucedía, aunque a decir verdad todo era culpa de Edward.

— Lo se —gimió Edward hundiendo su cara en el mueble donde descansaba la embarazada.

Sentí compasión por su suerte, aunque estaba un poco errado con la dirección de mis pensamientos, no me refería a la situación que estaba atravesando Bella, parecía que no comprendía a que punto ella lo amaba.

— ¿Acaso tu si? —pregunto Edward levantando expectante la cabeza.

— Por supuesto —conteste poniendo en blanco los ojos—. Deja de estar lamentándote.

— ¿De que me perdí? —pregunto Bella mirándonos alternativamente.

— Lo mismo de siempre —conteste soltando el aire que se estaba acumulando en mis pulmones—. Creo que no eres la única mártir a la redonda.

Una risita proveniente de Emmet, hizo que Edward gruñera, seguramente nada bueno debía estar pensando él para que el señor Cullen lo estuviera viendo con ansias asesinas. Observe a Bella buscando algún cambio desde la ultima vez que la había visto, ahora parecía más delgada en algunas partes de su cuerpo y en la parte de su vientre, un pequeño bulto estaba sobresaliente como si tuviera por lo menos cuatro meses de embarazo, un silbido se escapo de mi boca al comprobar que no había pasado mucho desde que Alice me había llamado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? —pregunte al notar un aspecto verdoso en su rostro.

— Con nauseas —respondió tomando un gran trago de aire—. Aunque parece que alguien no ha dormido bien estos últimos días.

Bufe un poco antes de irme a sentar en el sofá, a parte de la situación con los recién casados, tampoco me había dejado dormir la ultima discusión que había tenido con Jacob, después de todo las cosas aun estaban a medio resolver y nunca estarían bien, hasta que cierta persona hiciera su aparición.

— ¿Cómo esta Jacob? —pregunto Bella mirándome fijamente.

— La verdad no se —conteste alzando un poco los hombros—. Hace dos días que no lo veo, quizás debe estar odiándome.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Edward robándole las palabras a su esposa.

— Se han perdido de muchas cosas —susurro Emmet yendo a prender la televisión.

Mire la espalda del grandulón con los ojos entornados, seguramente Emmet debía de estar conteniéndose por hacer ese tipo de comentarios, estaba casi segura que esperaba mi regreso para lanzar indirectas que parecían directas, con tal de ver sulfurado a Edward, parecía que no le bastaba con verlo agonizando lentamente con el estado de Bella.

— Le ha partido el corazón al chucho —comento Rosalie curvando una sonrisa.

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto Bella entornando los ojos.

— ¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle? —pregunte advirtiendo que no veía a los padres de los Cullen.

— Cazando —respondió Edward con desgana—. Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran confusos respecto a ti, ¿Qué ha sucedido realmente Hannah?

— Decidió creer lo que tu consideraste un chiste —dije con un tono mordaz—. Seguramente por eso debe pensar con mucha confusión.

Edward me evaluó con sus negros, por mi parte me dedique a observar unas círculos lila que estaban comenzando aparecer en su rostro, seguramente no se había alimentado como debía, me pregunte por que estos vampiros precisaban de matar a sus presas, en vez de tomar un solo poco de su sangre, por que debían morir y no vivir tan solo con un poco de recuerdos borrosos.

— Ni lo pienses —me advirtió Edward negando con la cabeza—. No lo haría aunque me estuviera muriendo.

— Hasta cuando —mascullo Emmet sin volver la cabeza—. Saben, es muy complicado tratar de descifrar lo que están hablando.

— Eso significa, que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas —dije sacando la lengua en su dirección—, es de muy mala educación.

Emmet volteo la cabeza en mi dirección mostrando su lengua también, una sonrisa hizo que termináramos nuestra batalla de mostrar lenguas, la embarazada se cogía la panza como si le bebe se le fuera a escapar, por su lado Edward nos miraba con ganas de darnos una buena lección, así que ambos nos cruzamos de brazos y le devolvimos una mirada igual.

— Dejen de comportarse como niños —declaro Edward perdiendo la paciencia.

— Ella empezó —dijo Emmet señalándome con un dedo—, es su culpa.

— Mi culpa —dije mirándolo con ojos entornados—, quien comenzó con las bromas y ni se te ocurra tramar algo, Jasper te las va cobrar.

— Amén —dijo Jasper ingresando a la sala.

— Ves —dije en dirección a Emmet.

—Eres un suplicio —mascullo Emmet entre dientes.

Jasper soltó un suspiro y se perdió entre las escaleras, Rosalie y Bella comenzaron a burlarse de Emmet y su comportamiento infantil, mientras que Edward solo negó con la cabeza, las cosas habían cambiado mucho durante su ausencia. Me acomode en el sofá para tener una seria conversación con Bella, que de seguro tenia muchas preguntas acerca de Jacob Black, intuí que era así, cuando vi sus ojos mirarme de un modo extraño.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Jacob? —pregunto Bella acomodándose entre los cojines del mueble.

— Solo dije unas cuantas cosas —conteste torciendo la boca—, hemos tenido unos días muy interesantes, de hecho no le gusta mucho que la gente sepa que me voy a casar.

— No es de extrañar —dijo Bella soltando un suspiro—, ¿Le dolió mucho cuando nos fuimos?

— No lo creo —respondió Edward por mí y me dedico una mirada recelosa—. Creo que Hannah lo ha mantenido ocupado en otras cosas.

Fruncí el cejo cuando observe a Edward, seguramente ya estaba enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia, solté un resoplido y me cruce de brazos, eso era lo malo de convivir con un lector de mentes, no estabas a salvo de nada y en ningún lugar, hasta ese momento no había tenido conciencia de cuanto envidiaba a Bella por ser una muda mental; Edward siseo por lo bajo, seguramente esa palabra le traía algún recuerdo, solté una risita tratando de no pensar en lo evidente.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —pregunto Bella entornando los ojos.

— Lo interesante es que, unas cuantas palabras molestan a unos cuantos —respondí soltando una risita—. No te preocupes por Jacob, estoy segura que sobrevivirá mucho tiempo, bueno a menos que Leah continúe haciéndole la vida imposible.

— ¿Leah? —indago Bella arqueando las cejas.

— Saben —interrumpió Emmet soltando una risita—. Hannah se peleo con ella.

— Como siempre involucrándote en problemas —negó Edward con un matiz de preocupación en la voz.

— Yo no empecé —me defendí ante los ojos acusadores del vampiro—. Ella me planto una bofetada, ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados y ofreciera la otra mejilla?

Bella soltó un suspiro, seguramente entendía mi postura frente a Leah, ella tampoco era de su agrado y quizá ninguna mujer que estuviera cerca a Jacob, una idea repentina cruzo por mi mente, era un poco loca pero no del todo descabellada, después de todo dos corazones rotos podían curarse mutuamente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Leah para que tuvieras problemas? —pregunto Bella mirándome con compresión.

— Me comparo contigo —respondí bajando la mirada a la alfombra—. Supongo, que aun tiene muchos asuntos que resolver y descarga sus frustraciones en los demás.

— Creo que no nos perdona que Jacob tenga el corazón roto —comento Bella con agonía—. Pero Jacob debe entender que las personas son libres de tomar sus propias decisiones.

— Coincido contigo —dije frunciendo el cejo—. Pero Jacob es un cabezota, no me extrañaría nada que se comportara como un troglodita, cuando se entere lo que esta sucediendo.

Edward compuso un gesto tozudo y casi vi un rictus en la parte derecha de sus labios, seguramente sabría como explotaría Jacob con esta noticia, no era un secreto para nadie que aun seguía amando a Bella y por lo tanto, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerle conocer a Edward cuanto lo odiaba y despreciaba por lo que había ocurrido con Isabella.

— ¿Tú también? —pregunto Edward con una muda suplica en los ojos.

— Sabes que jamás podría odiarte —conteste esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Estoy feliz por ustedes, aunque estés lamentándote, ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando bailamos en la fiesta?

— Claro —dijo entornando los ojos en mi dirección—, por que no me extraña que lo supieras. Me permites un momento Hannah, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

— Ya me preguntaba cuando comenzaría esto de nuevo —dije levantándome del sofá—, supongo que un viaje a Suramérica no significo un gran cambio.

— Se puso peor —me confió Bella con una sonrisa—. Edward, ¿podrías…?

— Un solo lado, ¿cierto? —dijo Edward a su esposa con un tono condescendiente.

— Si —contesto Bella ruborizándose—, y por favor, no regañes a Hannah.

Edward se levanto con elegancia del mueble y deposito un beso tierno en la frente de Bella, lo seguí a escasa distancia procurando no refunfuñar por la situación, en cambio Emmet soltaba risitas molestas, seguramente pensando en como Edward me reprendería por lo sucedido durante su ausencia.

El vampiro ingreso a la cocina y dejo la puerta abierta hasta que yo entre, la cocina no había cambiado en absoluto, a excepción de muchas partes de la casa; Edward se movió con la agilidad de un humano por la cocina, encontró huevos en la alacena y también una sartén pequeña, seguramente lo hacia con todo el propósito de interrogarme de los sucesos ocurridos con Jacob.

— Dispara —dije rompiendo el silencio que había en la cocina.

— Como pides que no me mortifique —comento Edward concentrado en la preparación del huevo—, ¿Acaso no ves el aspecto que tiene Bella?, esta deteriorándose cada segundo que pasa y noto que alimentas su locura como lo hace Rosalie.

— Ella no va morir —replique frunciendo el cejo—. Es cierto que su estado se debilita, por que el feto es fuerte y además lo que necesita es sangre para alimentarse, no seas pesimista Edward, deberías alegrarte por algo que considerabas perdido.

— No a costa de su salud —dijo Edward con la voz quebrada—. Hannah, por un momento ponte en mi lugar y entiende que no quiero perderla, esa cosa me la esta arrebatando cada segundo del día, no entiendo como no estas haciendo que entre en razón, lo que esta sucediendo es un completo disparate.

Solté un suspiro, el trabajo para estas siguientes semanas iba ser arduo, no solamente Edward era un pesimista al extremo, estaba segura que Jacob se le uniría en la misma lucha, por lo visto lo mejor iba comenzar en una semana.

— ¿Qué propones? —pregunte sabiendo que detrás de esto había algo.

— Necesito que hables con Jacob —pidió Edward poniendo el huevo en un plato, para comenzar con otro.

— ¡Estas loco! —proteste cruzándome de brazos—. Me niego a ir, lo último que quiero es volver hablar con Jacob Black.

— Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Edward soltando un suspiro—, se que no es una persona muy agradable cuando trata de hacer las cosas a su manera, por favor puedes ceder tu posición por un instante, no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Bella.

Resople como respuesta, hablar con Jacob Black era volver alimentar sus esperanzas y darle alas a Leah para que me atacara en cualquier momento, claro, no era la vida de él la que corría peligro, él no tenia que estar soportando un hombre lobo con la hormonas revolucionadas, que pretendía convertirme en una canalizador de dolor y además de acusarme de estar enamorada de otro que no fuera mi prometido.

— Me estas pidiendo algo imposible —masculle de mala gana.

— ¿De que te acuso para que estés tan enfadada con él? —pregunto Edward arqueando una ceja.

— De estar enamorada de ti —susurre bajando la mirada al suelo de la cocina—. Es el disparate más loco que he escuchado en mi vida, admito que lo provoque un poco.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —volvió a indagar Edward ahora terminando con su labor en la cocina.

— Lo que deseaba decirle desde que pise Forks —refunfuñe—. Que Bella solamente lo veía como un amigo, un hermano y así sería mientras tu existas en este mundo.

— Heriste sus sentimientos —suspiro Edward—. Después de todo le debes una disculpa.

— Ni de broma —dije alzando mi rostro para enfrentarme a la mirada compasiva de Edward—. Si hubieras escuchado lo que dijo después, no estarías diciéndome que le debo una disculpa; Edward, tiene serios problemas y yo no me voy a prestar, para que me utilice cada vez que le den ganas de besar a una mujer.

Edward soltó una risita que me irrito, claro, ríanse a costa de Hannah, como si yo fuera el bufón de la corte, lo único que me faltaba era que andará con un disfraz de payaso las veinticuatro horas del día.

— Te comprendo —dijo Edward pasando un brazo por mis hombros—, se cuan irritable se puede volver. Solamente necesito que le digas que necesito hablar con él —su gesto se volvió la de un hombre consumido por el dolor—, es el único que puede convencer a Bella de que no cometa una locura.

— Lo que piensas es una locura —rebatí frunciendo el cejo—. No se como puedes pensar, que ella pueda tener algo con Jacob y cambiar ese bebe que apenas esta comenzando a crecer, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo tan monstruoso?

— ¿Si es el único camino que la mantiene con vida? —pregunto Edward mordiéndose el labio inferior—, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

— No lo dudo —dije negando con la cabeza—. Cuando nazca el bebe, entonces que pensara cuando se de cuenta, que su propio padre quería su muerte, ¿no has pensado en ello?

Edward soltó mis hombros y puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, agacho la cabeza y vi sacudir sus hombros sin que un sonido se escapara de su garganta, no pretendía ser dura y decir las cosas de un modo tan crudo, parecía que mi espacialidad era herir a la gente últimamente o quizás fuera una cadena recurrente en mi vida, genial, parecía que el tacto me estaba huyendo de por vida.

— Lo siento —musite con la voz quebrada.

— No lo sientas —dijo Edward con un tono transido por la agonía—. Tienes toda la razón, soy un ser repulsivo después de todo, lo que sucede con Bella, es el claro ejemplo de que nunca debió pasar esto y debí irme cuando regresamos de Italia.

— Vamos —dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho—. Solo eres un hombre enamorado que cumplió sus sueño, ella va estar bien y el bebe también, no te mortifiques por lo que esta sucediendo, además como siempre, no escuchas lo que digo.

— ¿Por qué defiendes con tanto ahincó a esa "cosa"? —pregunto Edward levantando el rostro para mirarme con dureza.

Solté un suspiro para luego morderme el labio inferior, el clic del primer candado casi lo escuche sonar, creo que con lo que estaba ocurriendo Edward se merecía una explicación, después de todo me mantenía con los secretos quemándome como si estuviera hecha de acido, enfrente la mirada de Edward decidida a contarle un pequeño secreto de mi vida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Edward bajando la guardia.

— En cierto aspecto me siento identificada con el feto —conteste comprimiendo la respiración en los pulmones—. Es horrible saber que tu padre, desee tu muerte antes de nacer, como si fuera un estorbo que le impidiera seguir caminando, como si fuera una piedra en el zapato.

Sin querer dos lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, recordando cosas que jamás debí haber escuchado, la situación que estaban atravesando los Cullen me hacían recordar tantas cosas que no deseaba saber y jamás enterarme, pero había aprendido que la vida de una u otra manera se las arreglaba para hacerme la vida de cuadritos.

— ¿Te… te sucedió lo mismo? —indago Edward pestañeando rápidamente—, ¿acaso estuviste embarazada alguna vez?

Solté una risita amarga, de cuando acá, Edward Cullen se imaginaba cosas de semejante calibre.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —dije colorada por tal insinuación—, no estaría contando el cuento en este preciso momento, la tía de Charles me habría hecho desaparecer y créeme que tiene los medios.

— Entonces… ¿a que te referías? —dijo Edward mirándome confuso.

— A mi padre —confesé mordiéndome el labio inferior—. Escuche una conversación acerca de él.

Me devolví dos meses atrás, justo dos días después de la proposición de Charles, nunca acostumbraba entrar a las habitaciones sin anunciarme, pero una punzada me llevo a la sala donde el Mayor Harris y mi madre sostenían una acalorada conversación acerca de mi futuro, como lo habían hecho los últimos doce años y hay había sucedido lo imaginable…

— No entiendo nada —dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Que mi padre, deseo que no naciera —revelé con la voz más aguda de lo que pretendía—; para él, el embarazo de mi madre era la cosa más inoportuna del mundo, un niño lo único que haría sería complicarle la vida y por supuesto, le dijo a mi madre que la mejor idea que se le podría ocurrir, era borrarme del mapa antes que naciera.

A pesar de todo, quería conocer al hombre que había deseado mi muerte, deseaba tenerlo enfrente y decirle cuanto lo desprecia por habérsele ocurrido esa pésima idea.

— Siento mucho lo de tu padre —dijo Edward depositando un beso en mi cabello—. Pero necesito tu ayuda Hannah, debo hablar con Jacob.

— No te hare cambiar de parecer, ¿cierto? —dije con tristeza.

— Llámalo por favor —dijo Edward extendiéndome un móvil plateado—, él no pasaría al teléfono si soy yo quien lo necesita.

— Con una condición —dije tomando el pequeño aparato—, que no sea para que Bella desista de la idea de traer tu hija al mundo.

— No puedo prometer tal cosa —dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación con el plato que había pedido Bella.

Edward era imposible. Marque el número de la casa de Jacob, me lo había aprendido de tantas veces que había llamado para hablar con él, espere unos segundos antes que alguien me contestara al otro lado, supe enseguida de quien se trataba, su voz la escuchaba incluso en mis pesadillas.

— ¿Hola? —dijo Jacob por segunda vez perdiendo la paciencia—, si llamo para hacer una broma, no es nada gracioso, debería ocupar su tiempo en algo más productivo.

— Lo estaría haciendo, no lo creas —resople torciendo la boca—. Necesito hablar contigo Jacob.

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto entre sorprendido y alegre.

— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa mañana? —pregunte arrugando el cejo, sabiendo el suplicio que me resultaría todo esto.

— Claro —dijo Jacob sin siquiera planteárselo—. Oye, lo del otro día, perdóname de nuevo, sabes que suelo decir muchas tonterías cuando enfurezco.

— Lo que digas —dije examinándome las uñas con parsimonia—. Nos vemos mañana.

Colgué antes de que Jacob dijera otra cosa más, después de todo, podría convencer al lobo que no cayera en las locuras de un vampiro, quizás el sol brillara después de esta primera tormenta.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que leen este fic, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores en mi ausencia y que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas en compañia de su familia. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón por todos sus mensajes, ya vamos por los 299, uno más y hubiera sido 300, pero bueno confio en que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado, se que habia prometido terminar la historia en estas vacaciones, pero lastimosamente no pude lograrlo, asi que muchas gracias por todo ese apoyo que me han demostrado y la paciencia por esperar una nueva actualización de esta historia._

_Se que muchas esperan que aparescan muchas personas en esta historia, pero lastimosamente lectores no puedo adelantar mucho, lo unico bueno en todo esto es que ya cuento con internet de nuevo, lo que me permitira volver abrir la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, asi que pueden volver a disparar todas sus preguntas de nuevo. Sesión de preguntas y respuestas: areiva cullen le gustaria que apareciera el novio de Hannah, no coman ansias; ¿Impresionadas por que Hannah no se ha roto la mano con los hombres lobos?, creo que tiene más resistencia que Bella, por nada Edward la trataba con tanta fragilidad; ¿Se imprimara Jacob de Reneesme?, aun la verdad lo estoy cavilando, seguro la escritora me mandaria los Vulturis si cambiara su historia; ¿Hannah tiene algún don?, interesante pregunta,ah que nadie se lo habia planteado; Cerrada la Sesión._

_Bueno despues de tanta lora, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, puede que esperasen más accion en el capitulo, aun me faltan muchas cosas por escribir y la verdad las ideas fluyen por si solas, asi que de todo corazón espero sus mensajes de como les parecio este capitulo; por cierto, muchas gracias a alguien que lee este fic que le advirtio a la que sube la historia en New Moon Peru que yo no habia dado la autorización y por ende lo mejor era borrar la historia, pero al parecer la historia continua ahi colgada al menos el primer capitulo, espero que la persona que suba la historia pueda enviarme un mensaje pidiendo la autorización o en su defecto la borre._

_Bueno ahora me despido, esperando que pueda actualizar lo más pronto posible... ¿Como Hannah le dira la noticia a Jacob?_

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad... Hasta entonces..._

_;) Kathyarius_

_P.D.: este sistema apesta, asi que me disculparan si al principio todo esta un solo lado_


	14. Chapter 14

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XIV**

_**El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional. — Buda**_

Oh si, la vida últimamente me estaba dando muchas sorpresas, parecía que ella se empeñaba en colocarme en los sitios que yo más quería evitar, como si no fuera más difícil con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que faltaba era que Alice hubiera apoyado a Edward para que yo fuera a la Push, sabia que algo tramaba ese par de hermanos y no era difícil imaginarse el por que, querían que rondara a Jacob para minimizar el dolor que le provocaría esta situación.

¿Y yo que?, se les olvidaba que yo también tenia sentimientos y que odiaba estar lastimando a la gente que no se lo merecía, bueno, aunque Jacob se merecía muchas cosas y yo ya me había encargado de herirlo una vez más, pero Jacob parecía más resistente que una roca o quizás estaría haciendo competencia con Edward, a ver cual de los dos era el más cabezota.

Si, ambos eran los mayores cabezotas del mundo y parecía que yo les estaba siguiendo de cerca, por que al igual que ambos, yo podía ponerme demasiado dura en mi posición, por eso Edward tuvo que recurrir Alice para salirse con la suya, pero no había sido tan fácil convencerme que debía ser cortés con Jacob, yo quería verlo suplicándome perdón por insinuar cosas que no eran y él único que había estado de acuerdo conmigo, como siempre era Emmet.

Así que aquí estaba, manejando la Ducati de Jasper, acercándome cada vez más a la casa de Jacob y a esa distancia, podía escuchar las carcajadas de varios hombres, para colmo de males, ahora los lobos estaban en su casa, no podía ser mayor mi humillación y lo único que pedía era que Leah no estuviera presente en la pequeña reunión.

Acelere un poco más, para acabar con el pequeño suplicio que me tocaba aguantar, así que en menos de lo que pensé, visualice a la mayoría de la manada de quileutes que estaban reunidos con Jacob, todos se tensaron al mismo tiempo, seguramente la moto debía olerles a efluvio de vampiro y no tardarían en transformarse, para tirarme de la moto pensando que yo era un Cullen, aunque a decir verdad ya me consideraban otro vampiro del clan.

— Un momento —atajo Jacob a un chico que por las descripciones parecía ser Jared—. No es un vampiro, es un humano.

— Humana para ser exactos —corrigió Seth ensanchando su sonrisa—, es Hannah.

— Por favor —mascullo Jared frunciendo el cejo.

Detuve la moto a escasos palmos de los lobos, sin mucho esfuerzo había logrado ser el centro de atención y la verdad no me estaba gustando mucho que digamos, no cuando cada uno tenia una expresión tan diferente en su rostro, Sam y Paul me observaban con recelo, Jared con cautela, Embry y Quil observaban a Jacob con expectativa, Seth se le notaba que le daba alegría al verme, al contrario de Jacob que me observaba con seriedad.

Cuando me quite el casco solté un suspiro, todos tenían los ojos desenfocados un poco, como si nunca hubieran visto una Ducati manejada por una mujer, entonces Paul soltó una enorme carcajada que rompió todo la tensión del momento, provocando que frunciera el cejo por su extraño comportamiento, a decir verdad, yo siempre había considerado que ser lobo hacia que perdieras los tornillos con más facilidad que otros.

— Cálmate Paul —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos—; caray, no se como te soporta mi hermana.

— Podrías preguntarle a tu hermana —sugirió Seth esbozando una sonrisa—, aunque no estoy seguro que te guste su respuesta.

— Puaj —dijo Jacob haciendo un gesto de asco—, prefiero omitir ese tipo de detalles.

— Que educación –comento Sam adelantándose unos pasos en mi dirección—, supongo que tendré que presentarme por mi mismo. Soy Samuel Uley, gusto en conocerte chica vampiro.

Sam estiro su mano en mi dirección, la observe unos segundos antes de estrechársela y al igual que Jacob, su mano era caliente como si fuera una sartén que comienza a calentarse, el líder de la manada esbozo una sonrisa, seguramente esperando que dijera algo sobre la alusión chica vampiro, no me enfadaba aquello, de algún modo las etiquetas eran algo difícil de quitar.

— Igualmente —dije esbozando una sonrisa—, ¿Cómo esta tu chica lobo?

Los ojos de Sam se dirigieron en una dirección muy prolongada detrás de mi, seguramente añorando la comida que estaría preparando Emily y tratando de olvidarse que Leah era parte de su familia, sentía cierta compasión por la situación de la chica y la idea de ayudarla con su amargura me cruzo como una corriente eléctrica por la cabeza.

— Bien —contesto Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Ahora que mi curiosidad esta satisfecha, nos iremos para que hables con Jacob.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Jared frunciendo las cejas—. Mi curiosidad no esta satisfecha, yo si tengo alguna preguntas.

— Cállate —dijo Jacob pegándole un zape en la cabeza.

— Auch —se quejo Jared sobándose la cabeza—. Idiota, ¿Por qué me pegas?

— Creo que es bastante claro —dijo Quil estirando los brazos para desperezarse—. Estos dos no necesitan publico para hablar y creo que todos estamos haciendo mal tercio, por cierto daré algunas vueltas antes de dormir.

— Nos vemos en la tarde —dijo Sam empezando a empujar a los demás—. Hasta pronto Hannah.

— Hasta pronto —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Uno a uno desaparecieron por entre los arboles, seguramente haciendo carreras para saber cual corría más rápido, el único que se quedo fue Paul quien se comía con los ojos la Ducati de Jasper, Jacob resoplo al ver que aun quedaba publico que nos podía escuchar, perdió la paciencia literalmente y lo escuche contar hasta diez sin ningún resultado.

— ¿Podemos ir al taller si quieres? —sugirió Jacob asesinando con la mirada a su cuñado.

— Claro —dije comenzando a caminar en esa dirección—, ¿Cómo están todos?

— Bien —respondió Jacob dando la espalda a Paul que ahora ingresaba a la casa—. Rachel comienza a preguntar por ti, dice que te he espantado con mi actitud.

— No hay que ser un genio —musite sacudiendo la cabeza.

El rabbit estaba parqueado a la entrada del taller, una fina capa de polvo lo cubría en toda su extensión, eso significaba que Jacob había dejado de utilizar su auto y prefería correr como un loco, lo bueno del taller es que estaba alejado de la casa y nadie se enteraría de lo que habláramos, así como también no podía pedir auxilio en caso de que estuviera en serio peligro, observe el lugar en busca de una potencial arma y lo único peligroso que encontré fue una llave inglesa, que sin duda seria útil en caso necesario.

— Bien —dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio—. Supongo que no es una visita de cortesía, ¿acaso vienes a terminar de abrir la herida que abriste?

— Siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástico —dije frunciendo el cejo.

— Y tu, tan misteriosa e indescriptible —rebatió Jacob apretando los dientes—. Es horrible tratar de descifrarte todo el tiempo. Si quieres que te pida perdón de nuevo, esta bien, perdón se que no amas a Edward como un hombre.

Una satisfacción secreta se extendió por mi cuerpo, por fin Jacob estaba reconociendo que Edward no estaba dentro de mis prospectos, aunque al principio me había sentido tentada por su belleza sobrehumana y sus ojos tan penetrantes, lo único que faltaba para completar era que se arrodillara suplicando perdón; pasee de nuevo la mirada y la verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Qué esperas? —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué me arrodille y siga suplicando perdón?

— Seria interesante ver eso —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior para no reírme.

— Lo puedo intentar —ofreció Jacob arqueando una ceja.

— Ya ha sido suficiente —dije caminando hacia la parte delantera del coche—. No quiero hablar más acerca del asunto, de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de ahorcarte, pero para hacerlo tendría que esperar a que abandones tu condición de lobo.

— Es una suerte —dijo Jacob soltando una risa.

Me senté sobre el capo, sin tener la mínima de idea de cómo empezar el asunto que me había traído hasta aquí, quizás comenzara con: _Sabes, Bella no ha muerto y deberías alegrarte por ello, sin embargo, Edward quiere que tú seas el que la haga desistir de la mayor locura del mundo_; pero comenzarían las preguntas y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para un interrogatorio, de hecho no estaba ni de ánimos para tirarme de un acantilado.

— ¿Te piensas quedar callada? —pregunto Jacob sentándose a mi lado—. Lo que es raro, porque sueles hablar mucho

— ¿Estas diciendo que soy una lora parlanchina? —indague mirándole con rencor.

— Pareces que amaneciste sensible —dijo Jacob curvando una sonrisa—, ¿se puede saber por que?

— Sabes que si —dije con un tono mordaz—. Estoy tratando de descifrar por que Edward no me eligió a mí.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Jacob mirándome con asombro.

— Estoy bromeando —dije soltando una risita al ver el gesto indignado de Jacob—. Por todos los cielos, sabes que te ves gracioso con ese gesto.

— Vamos a ver si esto te parece gracioso —dijo Jacob con indignación.

Jacob tomo mis hombros y me atrajo de un solo golpe a sus labios, parecía que no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna de besarme, me pregunte cuanto tiempo estaría planeando aquello, sus labios estaban calurosos y poco a poco parecían estar subiendo de temperatura, trate de apartarme, pero era como luchar contra una pared que tenia brazos y pies, además de que me besaba con rabia.

Un carraspeo hizo que Jacob me soltara, levante los ojos y me encontré con la peor pesadilla de toda la manada, Leah nos observaba con el cejo fruncido y camino rápidamente hasta colocarse cara a cara con el segundo de la manada, la mano de la chica voló rápidamente a la cara de Jacob plantándole una bofetada que seguramente se escucho hasta la casa.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucede? —pregunto Jacob sobándose el cachete que estaba tornándose rojo.

— ¿Te parece poco lo que estaba sucediendo? —dijo Leah frunciendo el cejo—. Parecía que te la ibas a comer.

— Ella no estaba protestando —replico Jacob mirándola con ganas de aniquilarla.

— Como iba protestar, si prácticamente la tenías acorralada —dijo Leah conteniéndose por darle otro golpe—. ¿Estas bien?

— Si —conteste a media voz.

— Me decepcionas Jacob Black —se lamento Leah moviendo su cabeza—. Pensé que tu experiencia con Isabella te iba a despertar, pero por lo visto sigues siendo el mismo bruto.

— Deja de insultarme —mascullo Jacob con un matiz de enojo.

— No la dejare contigo —dijo Leah tomando mi mano y arrastrándome con ella—. Es capaz de que hagas algo peor, cuando te calmes búscanos en First Beach.

Leah me arrastro prácticamente todo el camino hasta la playa, no es que lo hiciera de mala gana, lo que sucedía es que estaba anonadada por su comportamiento en el taller, aun no podía encontrar mis labios para expresar lo extraño que estaba sucediendo, ¿no se suponía que ella me odiaba?, desde cuando saltaba a defenderme de Jacob y me preguntaba si esta bien, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo.

First Beach era la playa más concurrida de toda la reserva, aunque hoy estaba ocupado por lo mínimo diez personas, aunque estaba demasiado temprano para que los turistas arribaran; Leah soltó mi brazo cuando estuvimos en el centro de la playa, aun seguía viéndola como alguien a quien le había nacido un tercer ojo en la frente y deliberadamente la chica me sonrió.

— Bien, puedes cerrar la boca —dijo Leah sacándome de mi ensimismamiento—, deja de mirar así, ¿quieres?

— Perdón —dije encontrando por fin mis labios—. ¿Qué sucedió allá?

— Hasta lo que se, Jacob te estaba besando —dijo Leah soltando una risita irritable—, aunque tu no parecías disfrutar mucho del beso.

— Gracias —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, no te caigo del todo bien.

— Supongamos que me gusta provocar a Jacob —dijo Leah poniendo las manos en su cintura—. Sin embargo, se le estaba pasando la mano contigo, perdona si soy entrometida ¿hice mal en darle una bofetada?

— No —dije soltando un suspiro—. No te sigo Leah, hace poco tú me agrediste y me gritaste en esta playa, ahora vienes y me salvas de Jacob, no entiendo nada de lo que sucede.

— Yo tampoco —dijo Leah alzando los hombros con despreocupación—. Admito que sabes defenderte muy bien, quizás por eso me nació defenderte, tienes carácter para vivir entre vampiros y moverte entre lobos, supón que es simple curiosidad.

— O, te estas uniendo al enemigo —intervine sin entender a donde quería llegar—. Perdón por lo del otro día.

— Disculpas aceptadas —dijo de manera orgullosa—. Mi comportamiento no fue muy bueno después de todo.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —pregunte tratando de no soltar una risa por su comportamiento.

— Seth —dijo Leah desviando sus ojos hacia el mar —. Mi hermano siente una adoración por los vampiros, así que supuse que al igual que ellos tú no le harías daño y no eres tan mala como aparentas.

Bien, otra vez el mundo se había invertido patas arriba, así que Leah me consideraba una chica mala y por eso me agredió el otro día, ¿es que acaso los modales estaban fuera de moda?, no habría sido más fácil preguntar las cosas de frente, al parecer Jacob había estado alimentando a la manada con una versión nada halagüeña de mi personalidad.

— Nunca he sido mala —dije rompiendo el silencio—. Solo soy una persona que aterrizo en el sitio menos indicado.

— ¿Eso significa que odias lo que no es normal? —pregunto Leah frunciendo el cejo.

— Claro que no —respondí soltando un suspiro—. Ni siquiera yo soy normal, ¿así por que odiar a los que son como yo?; mira Leah, la gente a veces no es lo que aparenta, se que odias a los Cullen por el cambio al que tuviste que verte obligada a soportar, ellos son las mejores personas del mundo y gracias a ellos, es que estoy viva en este momento.

— ¿Sabes?, es algo raro —comento Leah enfocando su vista en el mar—, considerando que los vampiros se dedican acabar vida humanas.

Bueno, después de todo que le podías pedir a una mujer lobo que primero te odiaba, para luego cambiar completamente de opinión, viniendo de Leah casi era un cumplido que no me estuviera agrediendo o quizás, llamándome de alguna manera que haría avergonzar a cualquiera.

Antes de que pudiera ofrecer un intento de amistad, unas risitas sofocadas se escucharon detrás de mí, como si estuviera ocurriendo el espectáculo más hilarante del mundo, algo me dijo que se reían de alguna persona, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de esas cosas, simplemente uno sabia cuando no le caías bien a alguien.

— Que espectáculo tan desagradable —murmuro Leah entornando los ojos atrás de mi espalda.

Para cuando gire mi cuerpo, me encontré con dos pesadillas en toda la extensión de la palabra, parecía que no iba pasar mucho tiempo en volver a encontrarlos y peor los dos juntos, era como encontrarte con Freddy y Jasón, solo que a estos los podías aniquilar con facilidad, así que junte mis cejas en espera de la primera tanda de veneno que expulsarían de su boca.

— Mira Mike —dijo Jessica disfrutando con anticipación de su triunfo—, al parecer Hannah aun continua en Forks.

— Eso veo —mascullo Mike mirándome con ganas de enterrarme tres metros bajo tierra.

— Para tu desgracia Jessica —masculle tratando de controlarme lo más que pude

— ¿Sabes?, se suponía que debías marcharte cuando la boda termino —dijo Jessica no muy contenta con mis palabras—, ¿acaso quieres quedarte con las sobras de Bella?

En vez de enfurecer como solía hacerlo, una carcajada salió de mis labios, lo que enfureció aun más a Jessica que pensaba verme rabiando por sus palabras, pero en realidad como podía enfadarme, si ella no conocía la verdadera situación en mi vida real. Mike me observaba como si me hubiera enloquecido, bueno la mejor forma de echar sus intenciones a tierra era hacer lo que menos pensaba.

— Perdón, ¿Cuáles sobras te refieres? –dije esbozando una sonrisa—, que yo sepa no estoy enamorada de ninguno de los que pretendieron a Bella, a diferencia de otras.

— Cierra esa boca —amenazo Mike poniéndose colorado de la rabia.

— Fíjate a quien le hablas chico —salto Leah en mi defensa.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarlo? —dijo Jessica saltando en defensa de su amado.

— Cuidado con lo que dices Jessica —le advertí disfrutando de esto—, mira que Leah se enoja con facilidad y ella es capaz de hacerte comer arena.

Y Leah parecía muy dispuesta hacer realidad mis palabras, observaba a Jessica con ganas de enterrarle la cabeza como un avestruz en la arena, en cambio Jessica nos observaba con recelo, mientras Mike parecía sopesar la situación entre salir ileso o golpeado por dos chicas, parecía que su experiencia anterior conmigo, le indicaba que lo mejor era guardar esa lengua que tenia ganas por decir muchas cosas.

— Vámonos Jessica —dijo Mike tomando su mano.

— ¿Crees que me voy a dejar intimidar por estas dos? —replico Jessica aparentado estar muy enojada—, lo único que sabrán hacer es pelear como unas niñitas de dos años

— Permíteme —dijo Leah empezando a temblar.

— Leah, cálmate —dije sosteniendo sus hombros—, no vale la pena pelearse con una mujer con dos neuronas en su cabeza, eso seria darle más importancia de la requerida.

— ¡Oye! Creo que es otra, la mujer con dos neuronas en la cabeza —dijo Jessica ahora si con ganas de pelear.

No me resistí al llamado que a grandes voces me pedía darle un puño a Jessica, así que deje que a Leah y su tembladera a un lado y le aseste mi puño directo a la cara de Jessica, la chica se tambaleo hacia atrás sostenida por Mike que ahora si tenia el terror escrito en sus ojos, estuve a punto de acabar con ella, a no ser por una manos masculinas que me sostuvieron los brazos.

Patalee en la arena con el fin de liberarme, pero mi opresor aumento la fuerza que ejercía sobre mis brazos logrando que me dolieran las extremidades, mientras tanto Mike se llevaba a Jessica prácticamente a rastras y con un paño en la cara, en la que se podía ver unas cuantas gotas de sangre, posiblemente terminara en el calabozo de la jefatura y Charlie no estaría muy complacido por eso.

— ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? —pidió la voz de Jacob.

— Te estaré vigilando —prometió Leah alejándose a grandes zancadas de nosotros.

Jacob accedió a soltarme cuando Leah se alejo lo suficiente, me cruce de brazos esperando una reprimenda de su parte, estaba acostumbrada que la gente me riñera por mi falta de paciencia; por su parte, Jacob me observaba con seriedad, como si esperara que me transformara en una máquina letal. Así que me conforme con mirarlo lo más mal que pude, era como si Edward se hubiera posesionado en su cuerpo.

— Deje la moto en el taller —comento Jacob con un tono sosegado—, espero no te importe.

No dije nada, seguí mirándolo, esperando una reacción de su parte.

— También traje esto —dijo levantando una mochila negra de la arena—, la dejaste tirada cuando Leah te saco del taller.

— Gracias —dije recibiendo la mochila de sus manos.

En cuanto la tuve entre mis manos, la mochila comenzó a vibrar, sabia que Alice debió ver el incidente en la playa, seguramente me advertiría que me quedara donde estaba, la policía iría por mi y que la peor idea que se me podía ocurrir era escaparme, volviéndome una prófuga donde no podía ayudar a nadie en esta historia. Tome el aparatico plateado del fondo y observe que Alice estaba en la pantalla.

— ¿Diga? —dije esperando un gran regaño al otro lado.

— Hannah, eres muy irresponsable —dijo Alice furiosa—, ahora Jessica pondrá la denuncia en la policía y tu iras a parar a la jefatura y Charlie no estará muy contento.

— Ya me lo suponía —dije apretando el móvil más de lo debido—; también supongo, que no cuento con ninguno para esto y tendré que arreglármelas como pueda.

— Alguien sugirió eso —contesto Alice bajando un poco su mal humor—, hasta que Emmet le di un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Con cuanto tiempo cuento? —pregunte alzando la vista hacia la entrada de la playa y no se veía ningún policía.

— Quizás tres horas —dijo Alice como quien comenta el clima—, ¿ya se lo dijiste?

— Aun no —respondí ahora mirando a Jacob—, me tomare las tres horas que me queda, o hasta que me quede sin cabeza.

— Suerte —dijo Alice soltando un suspiro—, te veremos en unas horas en la jefatura.

— Y yo los estaré esperando con ansias —dije a modo de despedida.

Colgué esperando lo peor. Jacob me contemplaba con las cejas arqueadas en espera de una respuesta, así que me acomode la mochila en los hombros sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, cumpliría lo que prometí a Edward y luego derecho a enfrentar mis actos, después de todo el dolor era inevitable y el sufrimiento era opcional.

— Era Alice, ¿cierto? —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos—, ¿noticias de Bella?

— No, solamente que yo parare dentro de tres horas en los territorios de Charlie —conteste frunciendo el cejo—, supuse que algún día pasaría esto, así que solo queda esperar que vengan por mi.

Jacob soltó un suspiro.

— Esto es mi culpa —dijo Jacob soltando un gruñido—; si no te hubiera indispuesto, Leah no te habría traído a la playa y no te hubieras encontrado con ellos.

— De nada sirven tus disculpas —dije alzando los hombros con despreocupación—. Yo fui quien le pego a Jessica y tengo que asumir las consecuencias.

— Voy contigo cuando lleguen los policías —dijo Jacob haciendo amague para irse a cambiar de ropa.

— Espera —dije deteniéndole su avance —, antes debo decirte algo.

Jacob volvió sobre sus pasos, y se quedo plantado en sus pies, como si esperase que una bomba cayera en cualquier momento, era mi oportunidad de contarle todo lo que había sucedido en estos dos últimos días en casa de los Cullen, así que tome aire para decir lo que sus oídos esperaban escuchar.

— ¿Es sobre Bella? —pregunto Jacob mirándome con el terror dibujándose sobre sus ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza sin ninguna palabra.

-- Ha regresado --musite mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores dias durante mi ausencia. quiero agradecer de todo corazón por todo el apoyo que he recibido de ustedes lectoras, llevamos 317 mensajes y quiero feliciatar a Alejandra Cullen por ser el mensaje 300, ¿podrias enviarme tu mail por clio641 arroba hotmail punto com?,en todo caso, de todo corazon gracias por cada uno de esos mensajes de aliento y qune digan que escribo bien, creanme que aun me falta mucho para redactar muy bien, asi que chicas muchas gracias por esos animos._

_Supongo que a estas alturas, todas querran ahorcarme o ne su defecto enviar a Demetri para rastraerme, si se que muchas esperaban que yo escribiera acerca de la reaccion de jacob con la noticia y parece que una vez más las estoy dejando en suspenso, peor no me pude resisitir a que Jessica le ocurriera algo y que Hannah pudiera llevarse mejor con Leah, ademas de que conocieramos algo sobre el punto de vista de la mujer lobo, aunque al final a haya terminado algo mal para nuestra protagonista, esot se pone mejor ¿Quienes se encontraran en la jefatura?_

_Sesion de preguntas y respuestas: ¿Hannah le ayudara en su busqueda a Alice?, bueno no me lo he planteado, tal vez la ayude a larga distancia, por lo tanto Alice tendra que comprar un telefono satelital; ¿Reneesme llegara a sentir celos de Hannah por Jacob? seria muy divertido ver a un bebe de meses pelear como toda una mujercita; ¿Lo Vulturis o los testigos vampiros se veran afectados por Hannah? no coman ansias, ni siquiera mi imaginacion ha llegado a esa parte; ¿Como hara Hannah cuando lso vulturis llegen? seguramente los recibira con un pie; Cerrada la sensión._

_Tambien quiero agradecer a Hallie339, perdon si escribo mal tu nick. Muchas gracias chica por hacer propaganda a la historia anterior a esta y me conmoviste con tu comentario en el blog, creeme que escribo suspenso sin proponermelo, este aparece solito entre las teclas, yo solo le doy forma y despues de todo eso aumenta muchos más lectores a mi historia._

_Bueno ahora me despido, desenado volver pronto con las aventuras de Hannah, ahora si la reaccion de Jacob y su estancia en la jefatura de policia. Hasta una nueva oportunidad, hasta entonces..._

_;) Kathyarius_


	15. Chapter 15

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

* * *

* * *

**Parte XV**

_**Inspirado en Time is running out de Muse**_

Jacob tenia la mirada perdida cinco segundos después, me mordí el labio inferior esperando que empezara atacar con toda clase de preguntas, pero él solo se limitaba a tener la boca cerrada y un cejo que se fruncía cada vez más, por lo demás, parecía que le daba lo mismo, que Bella hubiera llegado de su luna de miel sana y salva, o por lo menos una gran parte de ella.

Paso un minuto y aun Jacob seguía cavilando, además de no decir ninguna palabra, me moría de las ganas por saber que estaba pensando en esos instantes, por primera vez sentía envidia de los dones de Edward y su entrometida manera de auscultar las mentes de los demás, ¡Miércoles!, Edward me mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

- Me va matar estoy segura —solté un gemido.

- ¿Quién te va matar? —pregunto Jacob saliendo de ese trance al que se había sometido.

- Una sola persona —dije ahora torciendo la boca—, Edward Cullen y no te preocupes por que me convierta en un vampiro, estoy segura que no lo haría.

Jacob junto sus cejas hasta formar una sola línea, su rostro se endureció dándole un aspecto más mayor y no aquel jovencito que se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas, ahora si parecía un guerrero quileute que había eliminado muchos neófitos en el verano.

— Así que han regresado — mascullo Jacob tratando de no sonar despectivo—. ¿Regreso en una pieza? ¿No la destrozo en el proceso?

— Lo más seguro es que le toca fingir que esta muerta y no tirarse sobre Charlie por su deliciosa sangre —dije frunciendo el cejo de manera molesta.

— Sabes que no quise decir eso —soltó Jacob mirándome de manera reprobatoria—, ya hablas como un vampiro.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué pasaría si Jacob supiera la verdad?

— Así lo describen los libros —dije alzando los hombros—, incluso los hombres lobos también son interesantes en leer, con su tétrica idea de querer una pelea como se manda y que deja todo patas arriba.

Jacob me observo de forma impresionada, a lo mejor quizás pensara que no solamente Edward leía mentes, sino que ahora yo era su competencia, finalmente el chico decidió ignorar mi comentario, seguramente pensado que Paul o alguno de la manada me había dado esa información, pero yo seguía esperando una reacción de su parte, pero el monstruo no lo veía venir por ningún lado

— ¿Qué estas esperando? —pregunto Jacob mirándome divertido.

— Que te pongas como un energúmeno —conteste sin detenerme a pensar—. Todo lo tocante a Bella, saltas como un fosforo y tu genio sube como la champaña.

Jacob soltó una risa jocosa y se cruzo de brazos, como queriendo dar la imagen de un chico muy malo, cuando en el fondo era todo lo contrario, estaba necesitado de afecto y amor, por parte de una mujer que lo aguantara.

— No lo voy hacer —dijo Jacob con un tono tranquilo—. Simplemente no me interesa.

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!, aquí estaba sucediendo algo demasiado extraño, desde cuando a Jacob no le interesaba lo que le ocurría a Bella, es más aun debería seguir enamorada de ella y en vez de estar hablando conmigo, debía estar corriendo en cuatro patas para enfrentar al malo de la película. Observe a Jacob con paciencia, no parecía estar afectándole la noticia para nada, es como si se riera de un chiste bueno y además de privado.

— ¿De que me perdí? —pregunte mirándolo de una manera escéptica.

— Nada —dijo alzando los hombros de manera descomplicada—. Simplemente entendí que Bella tomo su propia decisión y yo también puedo tomar las mías, sin dejarme afectar por que ella haga o deje de hacer.

— Bien —dije tratando de calmarme, cuando lo que quería era gritar—. Aquí sucede algo extraño y me lo vas a explicar. Tú deberías estar enamorado de Bella y estar golpeando a Edward por haberse casado con ella.

Jacob arqueo una ceja en mi dirección, indicando claramente que estaba volviéndome loca de remate, además de lo que decía sonaba como una completa sandez. Era evidente que las cosas no estaban marchando como debería de ser, sino que ahora a Jacob le importaba muy poco que Bella tuviera sus horas contadas.

Me devane lo sesos buscando una explicación coherente, y lo único que se me ocurría, era que Jacob por fin había entendido que Bella no lo amaba como hombre y desistiría del tema, además que él ya no sintiera nada mas por ella y que ahora, estuviera enamorado de otra mujer, no era muy difícil adivinar de quien.

— ¿Te enamoraste de Leah? —pregunte tratando de sonar lo más seria posible.

Falto poco para que Jacob se enredara con sus pies, su ceño se fue frunciendo notoriamente hasta formar una M en altorrelieve, era divertido ver a Jacob saliendo de esa postura de joven muy seguro de si mismo y que puede conquistar una escoba con falda, si esta se atravesara.

— Siempre he asegurado que estas loca de remate —sentencio Jacob aun con ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrirte semejante locura?

— Supón, que siempre quise que ambos terminaran juntos —declare. Recordando cuan frustrada había estado cuando había leído amanecer.

— ¿De donde sacas ideas tan retorcidas? —continuo interrogando Jacob observándome con interés.

— Creo que es un mal inevitable al vivir con vampiros y lobos —confié en un murmullo bajo.

— Yo diría, que es influencia de Edward Cullen —contradijo Jacob frunciendo de nuevo el cejo—, él esta peor de loco que tu.

— De eso no ninguna duda —masculle recordando lo que me había pedido con respecto a Jacob.

Entonces Jacob dejo escapar un silbido, seguramente ya había entendido el por que de la visita tan inesperada, cuando últimamente había decidido cortar cualquier conversación con él, masajeo con lentitud las sienes y parecía estar contando hasta diez o quizás hasta cien, al parecer lo ultimo que quería hacer era tener que salir corriendo hacia la cripta de los vampiros.

— ¿Él te pidió que vinieras? —pregunto Jacob mirándome de manera seria

— Si, quiere hablar contigo — conteste entregando el mensaje por el que había venido.

— ¿De que? — salto Jacob ahora sulfurándose por la mención de una entrevista con el vampiro—. Para resaltar que se ha casado con Bella, eso lo se y la verdad no me interesa; que la convirtió en vampiro y ahora se le salió de la manos, ese es su problema. Le rogué de muchas maneras a Bella que no tomara esa decisión y creo, que es demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda.

Jacob continuo despotricando en contra de Edward y su posible petición, la verdad no estaba acertando en ninguno de sus pronósticos, quizás nunca lo haría, tendría que ver el estado de Bella, para que se pusiera de acuerdo con Edward, hasta quizás le ofrecería la opción que se le pasaba por la mente del vampiro, no me extrañaría nada, estaba segura que aun Jacob sentía algo por Bella, aunque que quisiera ocultarlo.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —cuestiono Jacob de mal talante.

— ¿Decir que? —pregunte volviendo a la realidad—, no he escuchado todo lo que estabas diciendo con tanta saña.

— No me extrañaría —replico Jacob con la furia acumulada entre sus dientes—. Todo lo tocante a Edward, te convierte en el perro guardián más eficiente.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Yo, un perro guardián?, definitivamente era una pésima idea haber ido hablar con Jacob, se lo había advertido al cabezota de Edward y nada extraño en él, no escuchaba la razón que pedía a gritos no ser insultada por un adolescente, así que no me mataría explicando lo que tantas veces había dicho, ahora de enamorada de Edward, pasaba a ser como la guardia de los Vulturis, que sentían una enferma adoración por sus superiores, además yo jamás me había sentido más bajo que un vampiro.

Di media vuelta y deje a Jacob y su mal humor en la playa, suficiente había tenido con los insultos de Jessica, para ahora aguantarme ser insultada dos veces en el mismo día; también tenia un limite para estas situaciones, ya me estaba cansando estar de un lado para otro, tratando de tapar los agujeros y destapando otros, parecía un remendador de parche en las vías, un día de estos iba explotar y diría todo lo que ocurrirá, que se las arreglaran como fueran, total debía haber una forma de salir de esta historia.

No escuche a Jacob seguirme por el sendero que conducía hacia su casa, quizás había caído en cuenta, que como siempre abría su bocota para lastimarme, o tal vez lo estuviera haciendo para pagarme todo el mal que le había causado, ¿Así había sufrido en mi ausencia?, o quizás había pasado algo sumamente peor y nadie se atrevía a decírmelo, lo mas seguro que se había tirado de un edificio buscando consolar su pena y justo ese día, se había convertido en un hombre lobo, para su mala suerte de querer morirse.

Cuando llegue a la casa de los Black, Rachel estaba sentada cerca de la rampa que utilizaba Bill para entrar a la casa, su cara estaba demasiado pasible y lo más posible que Paul por fin le hubiera dedicado un poquito de tiempo a su otra parte de la familia. Debía tener una cara terrible cuando llegue, por que la hermana de Jacob se levanto y me observo de manera reprobatoria.

— ¿Otra vez te lastimo? —pregunto Rachel cuando me senté a esperar a la policía.

— Si hablas de tu hermano, es un mal inevitable —dije apoyando mi cara en las manos de manera aburrida—. Creo que es feliz espantándome.

— No le hagas caso —dijo Rachel tratando de que el problema se viera más pequeño—. Seguramente lo dijo en un impulso de rabia.

— Como siempre —repuse con un tono aburrido.

— Debes quererlo mucho para aguantarte sus majaderías —continuo Rachel soltando un suspiro—, supongo que no todas las relaciones son iguales.

Escondí mi cara entre las manos para ocultar el horror, para rematar el día, ahora Rachel creía que yo tenía una especie de relación con Jacob y habíamos tenido una pelea de enamorados, ahora de verdad creería que estaba destinada a que las cosas más extrañas me ocurrieran durante mi estancia en Forks.

— No te preocupes —prosiguió Rachel—, ya se le pasara y seguirán como si nada hubiera pasado

— No puedo hacerlo —dije sacando mi cara del escondite—. No cuando tu hermano cree que soy el perro guardián de Edward Cullen.

Rachel salto ante la mención del nombre, seguramente ya estaba al tanto que los Cullen eran vampiros y por eso su hermano y novio se vieron en la obligación de transformar su vida de manera radical, aunque también debía darle las gracias a los Cullen, por que tal vez sin ellos no habría encontrado al amor de su vida.

— ¿Eso te dijo? —pregunto Rachel con la voz temblorosa.

— Si —dije soltando un suspiro—, aun debe creer que estoy enamorada de él.

— Es horrible — mascullo Rachel poniendo las manso en su cadera—, es lo peor que le puedes decir a tu pareja.

Ahí estaba, Rachel creía que yo era la novia de su hermano, cuando era todo lo contrario; Jacob y yo jamás pegaríamos con ega y dudaba mucho que eso que sentía a veces por el, era un gusto, quizás fuera el síndrome de Estocolmo haciendo sus estragos en Forks, no me extrañaría nada si algo raro estuviera persiguiéndome para todos lados.

— Un momento — dije decidida arreglar todo este malentendido—, ¿Pareja?

— Claro —rectifico Rachel asintiendo con su cabeza—, eso es lo que eres con mi hermano

— No — dije negando con mi cabeza—. Jacob y yo no somos más que amigos, aunque dudo que un amigo haga lo que él hace. Yo estoy comprometida con otra persona que esta al otro lado del país, aunque Jacob quiera hacerse el de la vista gorda.

— Como siempre —dijo una voz masculina sobresaltándome—, no pierdes oportunidad de contar esa historia.

Jacob estaba plantando delante de nosotras con un gesto reprobatorio, parecía que su idea de que yo ocultara las cosas, seguía tan latente como su gusto por Bella, ¿Cuál era su manía de que yo escondiera la verdad irrefutable de mi vida?, era mejor ir tejiendo la historia de mi próxima abrupta partida y nunca regreso al pueblo de fantasía.

Rachel estrecho su ojos y le lanzo una mirada furibunda a su hermano, le faltaba poco para que el humo empezara a ser expulsado de sus orejas, estaba furiosa con él y de eso no hubo ninguna duda, cuando su pie comenzó a sonar sobre la tierra húmeda de Forks.

— Eres un majadero — espeto Rachel tratando de no abalanzase sobre su hermano.

— Esta bien de insultos — dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos—, no vamos a pelearnos por persona ajenas a la familia.

— Papá no lo considera así —refuto Rachel echando chispas por los ojos—. Todas las personas son una familia, Hannah aun más.

— No tengo nada con ella, para que forme parte de esta familia — Dijo Jacob descruzando los brazos—, ella pertenece a los vampiros y por lo tanto es allá donde esta su familia.

— Como siempre eres un idiota — dijo Rachel ya casi llorando de la rabia—. Por eso es que aun no despiertas la impronta en nadie.

Ese ultimo ataque dejo a Jacob descolocado de su sitio, era un son diferente que yo le dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero que su hermana ahora se colocara de mi lado y le echara en cara lo de la impronta, era lo peor que podía sucederle a Jacob. El chico estaba volviéndose un volcán a punto de estallar y con ganas de que su lava abrasara a Rachel hasta no quedar nada de ella, sus manos temblaban de forma violenta y eso indicaba una sola cosa, estaba a punto de destrozar a su propia hermana.

Justo cuando lo peor estaba por comenzar, logre tumbar a Rachel lejos del alcance del lobo rojo que batía su cola furiosamente, los dientes mojados lanzaba furiosas miradas a una de las mayores de la familia Black, no había nadie en las cercanías que pudiera ayudarnos, solo estábamos Rachel y yo, indefensas de lo que Jacob estuviera planeando para nosotras.

— Corre Rachel — le aconceje vigilando estrechamente al furioso lobo que nos miraba con ganas de matarnos

— ¡Estas loca! —grito Rachel histérica—. ¡Es mi hermano!, no pienso dejarle en ese estado.

— Supongo que no tenemos elección —dije soltando un suspiro de frustración—. Bien, ¡Basta Jacob! ¡No tienes por que lastimar a tu hermana! ¡Regresa a tu forma en este instante!

El lobo ladro con fuerza y se acerco más a nosotras, parecía estar disfrutando que nos pusiéramos pálidas de la impresión, o seguramente estaba planeando que algún Cullen viniera por mí y así comenzar un absurdo combate.

— Como siempre eres tan obvio —dije en dirección al lobo que nos estudiaba—, ¿Esperas que algún Cullen venga a defenderme? ¡Ya se!, quizás Edward venga corriendo para que no me destroces con tus dientes. Tú que le echas en cara su naturaleza, mírate, lo que ellos no han hecho en estas semanas, estas a punto de hacerlo.

Rachel soltó un gritito de pánico el lobo rojizo se acerco deliberadamente más rápido, dando a entender que no estaba jugando y su plan más inmediato era eliminar alguna de las dos, con mi manos empuje a Rachel más hacia atrás, planeaba que se escabullera a su casa, para dejarme a solas con Jacob y su lado animal.

Después de desesperados intentos, Rachel entro a su casa sin darse cuenta, su voz suplicante me pedía que entrara, pero Jacob iba solamente por una, tal vez cuando se diera cuenta de lo idiota que era y la tontería que cometía, saldría huyendo a donde los Vulturis para que acabara con su vida.

— Ahora termina esto —dije con la voz temblorosa—. Quizás eliminándome termines con tu tormento.

El lobo volvió a ladrar furioso.

— No te voy a odiar si logras matarme —dije ahora fijándome en sus dientes rabiosos—, estaré agradecida si con eso, me ayudas a volver de donde soy.

Mis palabras hicieron que el rabioso lobo, se detuviera vacilante en su posición, escrutándome con sus ojos, mi mal inevitable, no solo había hecho aparición cuando Edward me sacaba de casillas, si no que ahora Jacob lo hacia aflorar con mucha facilidad palabras que no debían ser escuchadas por ningún habitante de este planeta maravilla.

— Explicarte es un poco complicado —dije sintiendo la aplastante mirada de estar exigiendo una explicación rápida—. No te mentí, cuando te dije que no tenia idea como había llegado aquí y mucho menos soy igual que tu u otro humano de este pueblo, si te lo digo probablemente no creerás nada de lo que digo.

Un ladrido menos furioso salió de la garganta de Jacob.

— No tiene caso —dije rindiéndome a mis posibilidades—, de todos vas hacerme daño, como siempre.

La cabeza del lobo se fue a tierra, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, daba la impresión que una orden impartida había hecho efecto en algún lado, doblegando el deseo furioso de Jacob por eliminarme. Cuando levante la mirada, un lobo negro y por lo menos del gran de un oso, hizo su aparición en los confines del sendero, seguido con un lobo de aspecto menudo que enseñaba sus dientes de forma amenazante. Sam debía haber estado cerca para detectar toda la escena, seguramente había hecho alarde de sus dotes de alfa para que Jacob no me hiciera ningún daño, de un problema familiar, ahora pasaba ser la comidilla de una manada.

El lobo que mas furioso parecía, tomo entre su bocaza una de las patas de Jacob y lo comenzó a jalar hacia la espesura, donde seguramente lo harían volver a la forma o quizás le darían una buena muenda. Mis pies querían dirigirse a esa pequeña guerra, pero una bocina de color azul y roja me detuvo en el avance. Los policías habían llegado por mí.

— ¿Hannah James? —pregunto el policía saliendo como un resorte del auto.

— Si soy yo —dije de manera aburrida y dirigiendo mis ojos, hacia la espesura donde podía ver unos ojos brillosos.

— Debe acompañarnos a la jefatura —dijo el policía que no era Charlie—. Tiene una causa en su contra.

— Lo se —dije caminando hacia el policía—. No pierda el tiempo leyéndome todo ese monologo de los policías, me los se de memoria, así que tampoco voy a poner resistencia. Supongo que Charlie debe estar furioso.

— Eso es poco —dijo el policía meneando la cabeza.

Sin necesidad que tuvieran que llevarme esposada, me senté en la parte trasera del auto. Observe un atisbo de un hocico rojo asomándose entre la espesura, nuestro tiempo se había acabado, Jacob había enterrado lo ultimo que podíamos rescatar de una vieja amistad, él se había encargado de echarle el ultimo montón de tierra a una conversación civilizada.

Me deje conducir por la calles de Forks sin ninguna resistencia, lo único que sabia es que a parte de un furioso Charlie, tendría que enfrentarme al cabeza dura de Edward, esperaba por lo menos que Alice hubiera tenido una visión de mi cuasi muerte a manos de Jacob, a ver si por lo menos lograba consideración de su parte.

Cuando llegamos a la jefatura de policía, no vi a Charlie esperando a su huésped estrella, seguramente estaría preparando una cámara de torturas, par hacerme pagar esas canas que ya debían haber salido en su cabeza, solté un suspiro esperando la reprimenda que vendría a continuación, había sido el día más interesante en mi vida: primero había sido besada por Jacob, luego defendida por Leah, después los insultos de Jessica y su posterior arreglo de cara, y para rematar, ser insultada por Jacob, además de un objetivo para ser eliminado.

No vi a Charlie durante mi recorrido a los calabozos de la jefatura, en los calabozos no había nadie, exceptuando que yo seria su única visitante, el policía me dejo a merced de la soledad y esperando que los Cullen vinieran para acusarme antes de llevarme a casa. Me recosté en el camastro de metal que se les concedía a los acusados, cerré los ojos buscando las energías que necesitaría para enfrentarme a mis verdugos. Unos pasos interrumpieron mis intentos, así como la voz de una persona que nunca había querido defraudar.

— Hannah —musito con un suspiro cansado.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores dias en mi ausencia. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero mi profesion demando mucha atención, además que estabamos ne examenes finales, entrega de palnes de estudio, bueno ustedes entenderan que estaba muy atareada, ademas que la imaginación andaba muy campante quien sabe en que lugar, bueno aunque tambien el internet ha colaborado a no dejar subir este capitulo, y la verdad ya me estaba dando por vencida, si es que este capitulo ve la luz de Fanfiction._

_Muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes, ya vamos por los 330, de todo corazon mil gracias por su paciencia de estar esperando que yo actualice cada vez que pueda. Se que muchas quisieron matarme por haberlas dejado en suspenso por el capitulo anterior, la verdad me diverti un poco dejando un poco intrigada a la gente, creo que esta vez haremso apuestas a ver quien es el que visita a Hannah en el calabozo, ¿Alguna idea?_

_Pôr cierto, les recomiendo que escuhen la cancion de Muse mientras leen el capitulo, en espacial la parte dinde Jacob casi muerde a Hannah, esp ara matarlo, ¿No?; Sesión de preguntas y respuestas: ¿Que pasara con Hannah ahora que esta en la delegación?, bueno la verdad a todos les encantaria tener una Alice personal, ya veremos como sale de este embrollo, paciencia, paciencia y paciencia; ¿Que paso con la preguntas? ¿Acaso nadie tiene ninguna?; Cerrada la Sesión._

_Nos veremos en un proXimo capitulo, espero volver pronto, pero ustedes saben, quien sabe cuando vuelva a tener un poco paz, quizas para semana santa aunque lo dudo, lo más seguro en Agosto, bueno chicas, ahora si tengan consideración de sus profesoras, no saben lo duro que es trabjar en esto. Bueno me despido, esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo, veremos la incursion del Clan Cullen en el proximo capitulo, a ver si Edward no deja sin cabeza a Hannah._

_Hasta una proxima actualización, Hasta entonces..._

;) Kathyarius


	16. Chapter 16

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XVI**

_**Inspirado en Stockholm Syndrome de Muse**_

Por una vez en mi vida, desee lo más extraño que se pudiera desear, que fuera un sueño lo que estuviera ocurriendo, era raro estar pidiendo esto, considerando que estaba habitando de nuevo en mi estrafalaria cabeza, debía aceptar de una vez por todas, que era una persona rara y con serios problemas en la cabeza. Así que me resigne a escuchar la reprimenda, por que desafortunadamente, no podía contar con escaparme a otro mundo para no enfrentar mis errores.

Observe los ojos dorados que me contemplaban con angustia, era un cuadro hermoso, a pesar que los vampiros no podían llorar, era fácil darse cuenta cuando la tristeza podía desfigurar un rostro maternal, las manos de Esme podían fácilmente romper los barrotes del calabozo, pero ella los tomaba como si estuvieran hechos de cristal.

— Esme —dije levantándome del camastro—. Lo siento mucho.

— Descuida —dijo apenas moviendo sus labios—. Carlisle esta hablando con Charlie para sacarte lo más pronto posible, no te preocupes por nada, pronto estarás de nuevo con nosotros en casa.

— Lo siento en verdad —dije acercándome a los barrotes—. No se que me ocurrió, tuve un día demasiado difícil y supongo que fue la reacción final.

— No te disculpes conmigo —dijo Esme pasando su dedos por mi cabello—. Todos los humanos cometen errores y se es demasiado tonto ignorar que es parte de la existencia. Alice tuvo una visión y gracias al cielo no ocurrió nada de gravedad.

— ¿Vio desaparecer mi futuro? —pregunte observando a Esme con seriedad.

Esme asintió

— Por eso vinimos —dijo con dulzura—. Pensamos que te había sucedido algo muy grave, tal vez alguien que te había lastimado y necesitarías ayuda médica, sabes que Edward no se separa de Bella y por eso no puede venir.

— Jacob estuvo a punto de matarme —dije y una lágrima salió rodando de mi ojo derecho.

— Lo siento —dijo Esme secando mi lagrima con sus fríos dedos—. Se cuan es importante para ti la amistad de Jacob, pero creo que le debes un poco más de compresión, ahora debe estar confundido entre las dos personas que más ama.

Esme se pasa demasiado de buena, tal vez si hubiera visto la furia en los ojos y ladridos de Jacob, no me estaría solicitando compresión, como podía hacerlo si casi me destroza con sus filudos dientes, la vampiresa siguió pasando sus dedos por mi cabello guardando silencio, el que Carlisle y Charlie estuvieran hablando, me llenaba de desasosiego, que estarían diciéndose ese par de seres, acaso discutiendo que yo debería volver a Chicago y no volver a Forks hacer más daño, tal vez seria una solución prudente.

— No lo creo —dijo una voz aterciopelada surgiendo detrás de Esme.

— Edward —dijo Esme fijando los ojos en su más problemático hijo—, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Bella?

Edward sacudió la cabeza con elegancia.

— Bella me pidió que viniera —dijo Edward mirando a Esme con disculpa—. Esta un poco inquieta con la situación, prometí llamarla en cuanto supiera algo acerca de la visión de Alice.

Ahora los ojos de Edward se concentraron en mí, era un poco extraña toda esta situación, más dos vampiros viniendo a una jefatura a salvarme de las garras de la ley, aunque seguramente Edward vendría asegurarse que los cuantos minutos en la cárcel, fueran un castigo para mi, pero ya era suficientes emociones por un día.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Edward utilizando un tono persuasivo.

— Los dejo solos —dijo Esme dejando de acariciar mi cabello—. Se fuerte Hannah, Jacob cambiara en algún momento.

— No lo creo —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

— Dale una oportunidad —dijo Esme acariciando mi rostro—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Esme salió prácticamente flotando del recinto, Edward se quedo conmigo y su gesto cambio tan rápido como un canal de televisión, estaba furioso, como lo había estado unos segundos antes Jacob, el recuerdo hizo que otras lagrimas bañaran mi rostro como si tuviera un botón automático, pero las lagrimas no conmovieron a Edward, entre él y Jacob terminarían matándome.

— Como puedes pensarlo siquiera —susurro Edward acercándose a los barrotes—. Pero debes aprender la lección, por muy duro que me resulte verte encerrada

— Seguramente tu sugeriste que no recibiera ayuda —dije bajando la mirada al suelo.

— En parte si —dijo Edward poniendo una mano en mi hombro—. Sin embargo, me arrepiento de haberlo pensado, no tienes a nadie quien te socorra en Forks, lo lamento.

— Disculpas aceptadas —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior—, ¿Cómo sigue Bella?

— Mejor —Dijo Edward con un tono más esperanzador—. He seguido tu consejo, pero ocurrió algo curioso, ¿Cómo supiste…?

— ¿Qué le haría bien? —Le interrumpí—, lo dicen las leyendas brasileñas, deberías leer un poco más.

— Aunque algo me dice, que no es toda la verdad —dijo Edward apoyando la frente en los barrotes—, nunca me dirás la realidad ¿Cierto?

— Si te la digo, te burlaras de nuevo —conteste mirándole a los ojos—, nunca me crees.

Edward me observo a través de sus largas pestañas, seguramente tratando de deslumbrarme como lo hacia anteriormente, pero esta vez se llevaría un palmo de narices, ya que esa técnica nunca volvería a funcionar conmigo, mis labios continuaron sellados y Edward esbozo una sonrisa en señal de rendición.

— Claro que lo hago —dijo al cabo de varios segundos—, solo tienes una imaginación fuera de lo común

— Ya lo creo — musite apartándome de los barrotes—. A veces creo que en verdad estoy loca y todo lo que esta sucediendo, es por que he muerto en la vida real.

Edward gruño en forma de replica.

— Dime, es de locos estar encerrada en una prisión —proseguí haciendo caso omiso a sus gruñidos—, todo por que Jessica no aguanto, lo que ella misma empezó, yo no le pedí que me agrediera cuando estaba charlando con Leah.

— ¿Fue Leah quien te ataco? —pregunto Edward con un tono hosco.

Negué con la cabeza. Leah ahora parecía haberse convertido en mi lobo guardián, me había salvado la vida dos veces en el mismo día, tendría que pensar que iba hacer para recompensar sus buenas acciones, aunque dudaba mucho que las aceptara de buen gusto, primero protagonizaría una pataleta que dejaría todo patas arriba.

— ¿Entonces quien? —pregunto Edward haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se escucho la voz de varias personas protestando al mismo tiempo, parecía que cada voz quería estar una encima de la otra, luego se escucho el repiqueo de un vaso cayendo sobre el suelo, Edward siseo con disgusto, seguramente debía ser Jessica que pedía de manera caprichosa entrar a verme y reírse en mi cara, lo tonta que había sido por haber caído en sus provocaciones.

El barullo de voces en vez de disminuir parecía aumentar más con los segundos, daba la impresión que una fuerza imponente quería colarse hacia los calabozos, provocando que Edward se pusiera tenso y apretara los barrotes, al paso que iba estaba segura que iba escapar por alguna de las rendijas que dejara sus destrozos, parecía que se acordaba que debía aparentar por que los soltó tan rápido como los había apretujado.

— Los lobos —mascullo Edward dejando expulsar un siseo.

— Entonces, regresa con Bella —sugerí, lo que menos quería era que los calabozos se convirtieran en un campo de batalla.

— Me voy a comportar —aseguro Edward apretando los dientes—, todos vienen por ti.

— ¿Todos? —pregunte alzando una ceja.

— La manada completa —contesto Edward siseando—, parece que Jacob no es dueño de sus propios actos.

Ahora fui yo la que se alejo en medio de siseos de los barrotes de la celda, parecía que la vida me estaba cobrando por retazos lo malo que había hecho anteriormente, parecía que no había sido suficiente con lo que había sucedido hoy, el día parecía que estaba alargándose en horas extras, como si nunca fuera a llegar el crepúsculo y le diera fin a todo este extraño e interminable tornado de sucesos.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunte mirando al suelo.

— Ya casi se acerca el crepúsculo —contesto Edward sin apartarse de los barrotes—, lo más probable es que Charlie te suelte hasta mañana.

— Es un consuelo —dije soltando suspiro—, al menos no vendrán y me raptaran en medio de la noche.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro —comento Edward mirándome con el cejo fruncido—, Jacob es capaz de tumbar la jefatura si se lo propone.

— ¡Ha sido suficiente! –dije perdiendo los estribos y zapateando el suelo—. Quiero que se vaya y no me vuelva hablar en su vida, si puedes tíralo por un acantilado y que se vaya nadando hasta la Antártida, en donde se le congele hasta su conciencia.

Me plante en medio de la celda con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas a causa del enojo, en cambio Edward soltó una carcajada que me hizo enojar más, las voces que habían estado haciendo un barullo afuera se callaron al mismo instante, parecía como si todos hubieran escuchado mi pequeña protesta y no me avergonzaba de ello, lo que había hecho Jacob, no se perdonaba así me mostrara todo sus blancos dientes.

— ¿Fue él? —se aventuro a preguntar Edward.

— Y todo por tu culpa —dije enojada y cansada de todo—, "Hannah, necesito hablar con él", ni siquiera pensaste que podía morir en el intento de contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, claro y que me gano, el titulo de perro guardián eficiente.

Explote y no había vuelta atrás, las facciones de Edward se crisparon, aunque no supe si por que le echaba la culpa de lo que sucedió o por mi ultima parte del discurso, pero ya éramos dos los enfadados en el mismo sitio. Al parecer el vampiro, tenía unas enormes ganas de ir ahorcar a Jacob, no seria yo quien se lo impidiera, a ver si por fin el lobo entendía que ya nada se podía hacer por los dos.

— ¡Vuelve acá! —grito una mujer que parecía querer detener a alguien—, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡No quiere verte!

— Quiero que me lo diga en mi propia cara —dijo Jacob a la mujer que parecía lo perseguía.

— Te lo advertí —le masculle a un Edward muy molesto.

Jacob entro a los calabozos, como si se tratara de su propia casa, Leah le seguía muy de cerca, como si le pisara los talones, el chico respiraba como si fuera un toro en vez de un lobo, Leah parecía debatirse entre transformarse o sacar a empellones a Jacob, por su parte Edward no se había tomado la molestia de dar la vuelta, estaba lo suficientemente furioso y lo que menos convenía era que su propio suegro lo pusiera preso.

— ¿Cómo hicieron para pasar? —le pregunte a Leah que estaba furiosa.

— Jacob —contesto mirándole cono ganas de ahorcarlo—. Tiene un pase mágico con Charlie, aunque no es el único.

— Quiero hablar contigo –dijo Jacob mirándome—, a solas.

Edward apretó los puños en señal de enojo, parecía que estaba a punto de asaltar y dejar a Jacob mordiendo el polvo, se lo agradecería enormemente después de lo que había hecho.

— Edward no tiene por que irse —masculle de mala gana—; además no quiero hablar contigo, lo mejor es que te devuelvas.

— No quiere entender razones —dijo Leah meneando la cabeza—, piensa que una sonrisa lo soluciona todo.

Jacob observo a Leah de mala gana, ella siempre decía la verdad por muy cruda que fuera; observe a Edward suplicante y le pedí que no me dejara sola a merced de un lobo que venia rematar lo que había comenzado, Edward asintió ligeramente la cabeza y continúo en su posición.

— Sam esta afuera —comento Leah rompiendo el silencio—, están dispuestos a sacarlo si es necesario.

— Lo mejor será que se vaya por su propio pie —comento Edward sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlo—. Ella ha dejado claro lo que piensa de ti.

— No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Jacob apretando los puños en los costados—, ¿no te basto con Bella?

Edward con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba, estuvo en un segundo frente a Jacob y mirándole de manera amenazadora, la única que retrocedió por su propio pie, fue Leah quien al parecer no quería verse inmiscuida en un problema de faldas. Ambos hombres empezaron a respirar con violencia y por mi propio bien, me aleje de los barrotes antes de que ocurriera algo peor.

— No es lo que piensas —dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Jacob—. Pero no la veo de esa manera, ella es como una hermana muy querida, eso debe quedarte claro. Así, que la defendería incluso de ti y lo que sucedió, es la peor idea que se te pudo ocurrir Jacob Black.

— Es algo entre ella y yo —rebatió Jacob sin dejar amilanarse—. No te metas Cullen.

— Ella no quiere hablar contigo —dijo Edward apretando los puños—. Vete, antes de que decida cobrarte por haberla herido una vez más.

Jacob apretó los dientes antes de poder decir algo, al parecer se estaba controlando al máximo para no armar jaleo en la jefatura, lo único que deseaba era que todos se fueran, si tenia que quedarme por mi mala cabeza esta noche en la estación, no me importaba con tal de que Edward regresara con Bella y Jacob se olvidara de una vez por todas de mi, ¿Es que acaso no merecía por un segundo paz? ¿Ya no había sido suficiente por un día?

— Es todo lo contrario —comento Jacob después de unos segundos en silencio—, ella tampoco es una santa.

— Ha tratado de recompensarte por lo mal que has pasado —rebatió Edward preparado para pegarle si era necesario—. Sin embargo, has mal entendido todo su esfuerzo; fui yo quien le pidió que fuera a verte, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, casi la matas y eso no tiene perdón.

Ahora fue el turno para que Jacob bajara la mirada al suelo, debía estar doliéndole que casi me desaparece de Forks, aunque a decir verdad le habría hecho un gran favor a todos, hasta ahora no había hecho gran cosa por los demás, solo había causado más problemas de los que ya tenían, después de todo me merecía lo que había pasado hoy.

— Ya somos tres —suspiro Edward devolviéndome la mirada—, te acabas de unir al grupo de mártires.

— Solo quiero que la tierra me trague —dije yéndome a sentar en el camastro—, ha sido suficiente por hoy. Jacob vete y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, en lo que me resta de estancia en Forks.

— Ya la escuchaste —intervino Leah retirándose de la pared—. Vámonos Jacob, no te preocupes Hannah, me asegurare que no se acerque a dos metros a la redonda.

— Gracias Leah —mencione con verdadera gratitud.

— Esto no se acaba aquí —dijo Jacob observándome desde su posición con dolor—. Te aseguro que voy a ganarme de nuevo tu confianza.

— Vete —masculle bajando la mirada al suelo—, olvida que alguna vez existí.

Después de aquello, escuche unos pasos iguales marcharse del lugar y lo más seguro es que hasta Edward se hubiera marchado, después de una platica "saludable" con Jacob, tal vez todo sucediera por una extraña y retorcida razón que aun no comprendía, como aun no entendía por que Alice me había traído de nuevo a un mundo que casi no necesitaba mi ayuda, ¿En que podía servirles? , no era más que un humano inservible y frágil.

— Nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso —dijo Edward con un tono de disgusto—. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, quizás otra en tu lugar ya estaría recluida en un manicomio, aunque varias veces mencionaste que ibas a necesitar uno.

— Pensé que lo habías olvidado —dije esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Gracias por defenderme, si no hubieras estado seguramente, ya habría decidido darme por vencida.

— Eres tu, la que me impulsa a no darme por vencido —murmuro Edward recostando la frente en los barrotes—. Gracias por estar aquí de nuevo, si no estuvieras, seguramente ya hubiera cometido una locura.

— No lo dudo —dije esbozando una sonrisa divertida—. No se que será de ti, el día que muera.

— Quizás, me entierre contigo —bromeo Edward empezando a reír con diversión.

— De todos modos, ya estas muerto —mencione haciendo que riera con más ganas.

Ver reír a Edward de nuevo, hizo que mi corazón bombeara más sangre de la necesaria, ese era le Edward que yo recordaba, todas las noches en las que había estado alejada del mundo imaginario de mi estrafalaria cabeza. Edward dejo de reír cuando percibió mi seriedad, no me había dado cuenta el momento en que había dejado sonreír, para ahora mirar el mundo desde otra perspectiva diferente.

— ¿Los extrañas? —pregunto Edward relajando su postura.

— Mucho —dije acordándome de la pequeña familia que me esperaba, cuando despertara—, desde que volví a Forks, no he dejado de pensar en ellos un segundo, se cuanto debo de estar defraudándolos.

— Hannah… —alcanzo a decir Edward.

Fuera lo que fuera a decir, fue interrumpido por el sondo de unos zapatos que venían caminando de manera apresurada, al cabo de unos segundos Charlie apareció por una de las esquinas con el rostro blanco y pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma en su camino hacia el calabozo.

— Supongo que no debería extrañarme nada de esto —dijo Charlie tratando de sonar lo más natural posible—. Problemas y problemas.

—Lo siento Charlie —masculle avergonzada.

Charlie paso por alto mi vergüenza, removió unos papeles que tenia en la mano con disgusto, parecía que todo lo que quería decirme se lo estaba guardando para una mejor ocasión, algo que no dudaba debía estar pensando Edward, así que después de salir de esta, lo más seguro que recibiría una doble ración de sermones.

— Ejem —carraspeo Charlie llamando nuestra atención—. Debido a que las pruebas son insuficientes, y que la situación es típica de adolescentes, creo que ya no es necesario que estés otro minuto en el calabozo.

— Gracias Charlie —dijo Edward adelantándose a mis palabras

— No me lo agradezcas —dijo Charlie con un poco de disgusto—. No creas que lo de Bella me haga gracia, en fin, Hannah puedes irte con los Cullen desde ahora.

Charlie abrió la reja del calabozo y me dio espacio para salir de mi encierro, el primero en recibirme fue Edward que me reconforto por los minutos que pase encerrada, Charlie me observo con suplica en los ojos, sabia perfectamente que debía estar enterado de la llegada de Bella, lo que esperaba es que alguien le diera información acerca de su hija.

— No vuelvas a meterte en problemas —me recomendó Charlie en un tono paternalista.

— Lo intentare —prometí haciendo una nota mental, de que haría lo posible por huirle a las disputas.

— Y me asegurare de eso —intervino Edward enarcando sus cejas.

Charlie soltó un suspiro y comenzó alejarse por el pasillo.

— ¿Charlie? —le llame, haciendo que se detuviera en su camino.

— Dime —contesto dando la vuelta para mirarme.

— ¿Aparezco en el sistema? —indague adelantándome unos pasos.

El jefe Swan negó con la cabeza y sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado, seguramente había algo que no estaba bien en el proceso

— Hablaremos eso otro día —respondió Charlie con un tono natural—. Espero que vayas a cenar un día de estos, ya he hecho algunos progresos en la cocina.

Dando media vuelta regreso a su trabajo como policía en Forks.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que aun esperan por este fic, que bueno se siente volver actualizar despues de un mes y seis días, esta vez me tome más tiempo del que habia requerido y casi que vuelvo a semana santa, pero bueno, aqui vuelvo de nuevo para entregar un capitulo más de esta intrigante historia xD, se que muchos deben tener motivos de sobra para ahorcarme, creanme que yo muchas veces sentia lo mismo, cuando los escritores no actualizan y hasta le sol de hoy, tengo la duda de como sigue la historia._

_Tengo excusas nada pobres, la verdad este ultimo mes ha sido caotico en mi vida, tuve que sacrificar muchas noches y fines de semanas para cumplir con mi trabajo, por lo tanto escribia cada parrafo de este capitulo cada vez que podia, hoy cuando mire la ultima actualización, no podia creer cuanto tiempo habia perdido para actualizar. Creo que el tiempo se esta volviendo muy efimero en mi vida._

_Pero basta de quejas, me alegro mucho que el capitulo anterior les haya encantado, por un momento pense ver muchas quejas por el Jacob tan agresivo que esta volviendose ultimamente, pero es por una buena causa que comprenderan más adelante, es bueno saber que hay nuevas caras en la historia, ya vamos por los 352 mensajes debo decir que me alegro de corazón que continuen aqui._

_SDPYR: ¿Jake estara imprimado de Hannah?, la verdad cualquier cosa se me puede ocurrir por el camino, uno nunca sabe; ¿Jacob esta fingiendo que no le importa Bella?, pues la verdad como Hannah llego de nuevo, acuerdense que cambie muchas cosas en la anterior historia y es posible que hayan muchas sorpresas tal vez nada agradables para algunos; supongo que tenfre que esperar por más preguntas alguna vez. CSDPYR._

_Espero no haber echado por tierra sus teorias, ¿No es Edward tan adorable?, ya quisiera tener un hermano que me defendiera de esa manera y le diera, unos cuantos sustos akgunos parovechados, pero supongo que solo es mi estrafalaria cabeza la que delira. Asi que nos veremos en un proximo capitulo, para saber que ocurre con los protagonistas de esta historia, que hara jacob para recuperar la confianza de Hannah, como seguira le embarazo de Bella o si apenas cominezan los dolores de cabeza para Charlie._

_Esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, me despido esperando volver antes de un mes, asi que nos estaremos viendo por FF_

_Hasta una proxima actualización... Hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	17. Chapter 17

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XVII**

_**El zapato que va bien a una persona es estrecho para otra: no hay receta de la vida que vaya bien para todos. —Carl Gustav Jung**_

Después de la experiencia en la jefatura, todos habíamos regresado a casa en un cómodo silencio, Carlisle y Esme no habían dicho mucho, más bien parecían preocupados por la reacción de Edward hacia el inestable Jacob, sin embargo, Edward parecía muy relajado o quizás estuviera planeando como vengarse del lobo.

Cuando entre a la casa, Emmett y Jasper parecían disputarse por reconfortarme, Alice no tenía muy buena cara, al parecer no la abandonaban sus predicciones más trágicas, en cambio Bella parecía como si le hubieran devuelto el alma al cuerpo, al igual que Rosalie, ambas demostraban más alegría que la familia junta.

Después de que se acordaran que yo era humana, me recluí en la habitación de Edward. Dos días después, aun seguía tendida en la cama mirando hacia arriba, sin saber que hacer o decir, más bien sin saber que pensar de la situación, ninguno hasta ahora había insistido hablar acerca del tema, así como tampoco se me estaba obligando a salir de mi reclusión.

Mi estado de ánimo, estaba igual o peor como la primera vez que Jacob me beso. Mis ganas de vivir en Forks se habían reducido en un cincuenta por ciento, Alice y Jasper habían intentado animarme, poniendo a Emmett en un traje de tutu; lo único que lograron fue hacer reír estruendosamente a Bella, pero de mi no habían arrancado ninguna sonrisa.

Era algo alarmante, que todos habían notado con cierta preocupación, escuche a Bella decir que era como estar viéndose de nuevo en un espejo, el aspecto que tenia en esos días, era la misma forma en que había vivido durante la ausencia de Edward; Alice y Rosalie alegaban de que debían darme tiempo y espacio para reflexionar, yo estaba pensando seriamente en irme a vivir a Seattle por una temporada.

Era lo más recomendable, hasta que mi furia por Jacob pasase por completo o se redujera considerablemente, para que eso sucediera tenían que pasar cierto tiempo. Expulse aire de mi pecho bufando, parecía una cobarde estar recluida entre los vampiros sin solucionar nada, incluso había olvidado todo lo que estaba por suceder en esta casa, como si lo único que importara fuera mi dolor, como si los demás no tuvieran problemas más grandes que yo.

Aunque Edward parecía más optimista que la ultima vez, aun en sus ojos estaba el dolor de que Bella no sobreviviría al parto, que podría suceder en cualquier momento, por que cada vez se ponía más gorda, aunque según Carlisle le falta muchos centímetros para completar el numero cuarenta. Alice seguía con su dolor de cabeza, la escuchaba alegar cerca a mi puerta lo inoportuno de su don, cuando no podía adivinar el futuro de su cuñada.

Rosalie parecía más efusiva a medida que pasaban las horas, estaba optimista con la sobrevivencia de Bella al parto, aunque poco le preocupaba ya que ella seria quien mimara a la niña cuando naciera, eso irritaba enormemente a Edward y mantenía alerta a Emmett y Jasper, quienes vigilaban que los Cullen no se vieran reducidos en un ataque de desesperación.

Tire la almohada a mi cara, tratando de amortiguar el sonido que provenía del piso de abajo, era desesperante escuchar la misma discusión entre Edward y Rosalie, aun cuando la rubia no parecía ver que Bella cada vez más estaba siendo consumida por la energía de un embarazo riesgoso. Resople y mire mis posibilidades de escapar de la casa de locos, ya no tenia la excusa de ir a la Push, aunque tuviera mucha confianza con los hermanos Clearwater , estaba segura que Jacob haría lo imposible por molestarme.

Mi única opción era Charlie. Bella había hablado con su padre los últimos días, asegurándole que se encontraba un poco enferma, pero en buenas condiciones, aun nadie se atrevía a decirle que pronto seria abuelo y que su hija tendría que transformarse en un vampiro. Obviamente no seria yo quien le diera la noticia, no cuando se suponía que ellos habían partido después de mi rescate de la jefatura de policía.

Escuche un golpe fuerte y seco en la puerta, al fin alguien había decidido que había sido suficiente mi masoquismo, mire de reojo la puerta, decidiéndome en abrir o darle la espalda a quien venia interrumpir mi reclusión; finalmente me decidí por escuchar otro sermón más, otro más u otro menos no iba cambiar mi posición con respecto a Jacob.

Tras la puerta, estaba Rosalie y Bella, aunque era Rosalie la que llevaba en brazos a la embarazada, ambas me observaban expectantes, como si esperaran que les cerrara la puerta en la cara, me hice a un lado y las deje ingresar a la habitación de Edward, de la que Bella también era su propietaria. La rubia vampiresa dejo con cuidado a Bella sobre el sofá de cuero negro y se sentó a su lado, con sus ojos me indico que las tres tendríamos una seria conversación.

Bella me escruto con sus ojos opacados por el embarazo, como si yo fuera la única culpable de lo que había sucedido, aunque la verdad, todos éramos culpables en alguna medida, tal vez yo lo era en gran magnitud, por dejar que las cosas con Jacob avanzaran sin poner un freno a tiempo.

— No vengo a culparte de nada —menciono Bella con un hilo de voz—, no tengo el juicio moral para hacerlo.

— Es obvio que no tienes la culpa —intervino Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco—, el chucho se busco su merecido.

— ¡Rosalie! —advirtió Bella frunciendo los labios.

— Es la verdad —dijo Rosalie destilando su mala leche hacia Jacob—. No ha hecho más que acosarla, desde que se entero que llego de nuevo a Forks, Bella observas todo de manera parcial, no todos son unas santas palomas.

Apreté los labios para no reírme por lo que había dicho Rosalie, Bella en cambio le dedico una mirada de misericordia, como si a la rubia le faltara un tornillo en su cabeza, luego me dedico a mi una mirada de advertencia, como si reírme fuera el peor error del mundo.

— Me parece estar viendo a Edward —dijo Bella con un tono cansino—, da la impresión como si fueran dos gotas de agua. ¿Acaso no eres una descendiente de su familia?

— Uno nunca sabe —mencione subiendo los hombros—. Mi bisabuela materna era de Chicago, por eso es que vivimos en esa ciudad.

— Bonita historia familiar —dijo Bella con aire pensativo—, ¿Qué ha ocurrido realmente Hannah?, Edward y Alice han estado ocultando toda la información.

Mire a Rosalie de manera interrogativa, había supuesto que Bella estaba enterada de los pormenores de mi ultima pelea con Jacob, la rubia se hizo la desentendida o quizás Edward, como siempre, tenia la manía de estar ocultando la información y eso me llevaba a dos teorías: Primero, que Bella no sufriera alteraciones o segundo, que ella no pensara mal de su amigo.

— Ni me mires de esa forma —advirtió Rosalie frunciendo los labios—, sabes que todo es planeado por Edward.

— Merezco saber lo que pasa —se impuso Bella mirándome con reto—, estar embarazada no es una excusa.

— Esta bien —dije soltando un suspiro—. Jacob estuvo a punto de matarme, si Leah no le muerde en una pata y Sam no le hace entrar en razón.

Bella me observo con los ojos un poco desenfocados, mientras que abajo se escucho un gruñido impotente, ese era Edward. "_No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo_", pensé, recibí otro gruñido como respuesta, el señor Cullen no estaba contento con lo que se acababa de enterar su esposa.

— ¿Qué Jacob, qué? —pregunto Bella sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

— Déjame darle su merecido —intervino Rosalie apretando los dientes—. Con los Cullen nadie se mete y menos un maloliente chucho.

— No vale la pena —admití soltando un suspiro—. Todo lo que ha sucedido ha venido rodando como una bola de nieve, así que hacer algo solo aumentaría más los problemas, además en parte yo tengo la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo.

— Echarte la culpa no es la solución —intervino Bella mirándome con autoridad—. Eres igual que Edward, siempre cargando con la culpa de algo que no te pertenece. Jacob sufre por que es su decisión, no puedes hacer nada más por él y cuando lo vea, le recriminare por lo que ha hecho, desconozco su forma de actuar y no es fácil olvidar que trato de lastimarte.

— No podemos hacernos de la vista gorda —discutí cruzándome de brazos—. No es que quiera imitar a una mártir, pero debo reconocer que tengo parte de culpa en este asunto. Primero, mi actitud hacia Jacob no ha sido la mejor, en vez de poner barrera, solo dejo que sucedan cosas cuando él se lo propone; Segundo, debería comportarme mejor, sabiendo que estoy a punto de casarme; Tercero, se suponía que no debía intervenir cuando llegue a Forks, y solo he conseguido hacer más retorcidas las cosas.

Bella y Rosalie me observaron como si me hubiera transformado en una mutante, bueno en parte eso era, por que un ser humano normal no vivía en su cabeza e interactuaba con personas que no existían en la realidad, tampoco se hallaban malhayando por personas que ya tenían su destino trazado, en verdad las cosas en Forks estaban ya bastante enredadas con mi llegada, como si mi vida real no fuera lo suficientemente emocionante.

— ¿Qué significa que no debías intervenir? —pregunto Bella escrutándome con sus ojos—, ¿Acaso sabias lo que iba suceder?

— Si, lo sabia —conteste dejando caer mis hombros con desilusión—; no es difícil adivinarlo, las cosas con Jacob se complicarían y en vez de aliviar su dolor por tu decisión, lo único que ocurrió, fue que aumentamos la carga a su confusión.

— Yo que pensaba que la vida de los humanos, ya no era complicada —musito Rosalie mirando hacia el suelo—. Aunque el chucho debe aprender, cuando alguien dice no.

— Rose tiene razón —dijo Bella poniendo una mano en su abultado vientre—. Cuando sepa esto, se pondrá como un energúmeno.

— No te preocupes —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. Jacob cambiara de opinión con el tiempo, las cosas serán más fáciles para todos, cuando por fin despierte la impronta.

— ¿Algún día sucederá? —pregunto Rosalie escéptica.

— Dentro de muy poco —dije mirando el vientre de Bella—. Será una gran sorpresa.

Bella me observo intrigada y se mordió el labio inferior, debía querer mucho a Jacob para preocuparle su suerte, a pesar de las ciento de cosas que había hecho, para separarla de su adorado vampiro, por otro lado, Rosalie musitaba entre dientes planes para vengarse de Jacob, estaba segura que por su cabeza, pasaban la más escabrosas torturas.

— Creo que aconsejarte sobre lo que debes hacer, es una perdida de tiempo —comento Bella mirándome con resignación—. No a todos nos funciona la misma formula, tu relación con Jacob es mucho más complicada, de lo que parece a simple vista.

— Ni te imaginas —resople—. Creo que ha perdido unos cuantos tornillos en la cabeza, no debe razonar con claridad desde que me sume a sus problemas.

Rosalie resoplo en protesta.

— Ustedes dos tiene demasiadas consideraciones, con alguien que evidentemente no le hace gracia que alternen con vampiros —opino la rubia cruzándose de brazos y observándonos con seriedad—. Dejen de estar preocupándose por alguien, que no quiere entender razones.

Bella y yo observamos a Rosalie, bastantes pasmadas

— No tengo un cuerno en la frente —bufó Rosalie—. Además, ya tenemos suficiente con el embarazo de Bella, para que ahora el chucho quiera robarse el protagonismo.

Rosalie tenía una particular manera de ver el mundo. Bella intento no esbozar una sonrisa y finalmente sonrió, derrotada por las palabras dicha por su cuñada. Por mi parte, solté un suspiro, quizás Rosalie tenia razón después de todo.

— Charlie quiere hablar contigo —dijo Bella levantándose del sofá con ayuda de Rosalie—. Por que no vas a cenar hoy con él, así de paso, le aseguras que estoy mejorando y que muy pronto le veré.

Creí escuchar en el piso de abajo un gemido ahogado.

— Esta bien —dije acompañándolas hasta la puerta—. Ya me urge tomar aire, parece que los encierros y yo no podemos convivir en el mismo espacio.

— Hannah —dijo Bella negando con la cabeza—. Dale un beso a Charlie de mi parte.

– Así lo hare —asegure tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Una hora y media después, me encontraba manejando la Ducati de Jasper. Edward se había mostrado en desacuerdo que yo manejara una motocicleta, trato de convencerme que tomara prestado su amado Volvo, _estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo_, trato de usar sus técnicas para que rechazara la potente moto de su hermano, finalmente me reí en su cara y Jasper salió ganando.

Aun en medio de la carretera solitaria, me seguía riendo de su cara de consternación, era evidente que ya no podía deslumbrarme con facilidad y tampoco quería dar el brazo a torcer, para que me protegiera como si tuviera cinco años. Me iba casar dentro de poco, ni siquiera mi futuro esposo entraba como candidato a ser mi niñera, ya era una mujer que podía cuidarse y defenderse sola, claro excepto si un vampiro sádico se aparecía, para perseguirme.

Me detuve en el camino hacia la casa de Charlie, era la hora del crespúsculo y el supermercado no estaba muy lleno, solo unos cuantos carros estaban parqueados a las afueras, eso significaba que el lugar estaría solitario y no me tropezaría con gente inoportuna. Camine entre los estantes decidiendo que llevaría, tenia que ser algo comestible y sin duda, salvaría la cena desastre que el policía, protagonizaría en su casa.

Después de hacer varias rondas por los pasillos, por fin me decidí por llevar algo para picar, cuando tome un paquete para llevar, una mano de piel canela se puso encima de la mía, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para llevar lo mismo. Me sobre salte un poco, pero la mano era demasiado joven para ser de… el innombrable

— ¡Hola! —saludo Seth eufórico—, hace mucho que no te veía.

— Hola Seth —dije tomando la mano del hermano de Leah—, supongo que las vas a llevar

Seth miro el paquete con examen

— Solo era para compartirlo con los chicos —dijo mirándome con aprensión—, pero dudo mucho que calme el hambre de… tu ya sabes que —aquello sonó como un susurro—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso ahora… los ya sabes que, tiene otros gustos alimenticios?

Solté una risita y negué con la cabeza.

— Los ya sabes que –dije esbozando una sonrisa—, no cambiaran con el paso de los siglos. Voy a ver a Charlie.

— Charlie no ha estado muy bien estos últimos días —menciono Seth tomando el paquete para dármelo—. La ida de Bella, no se la hecho muy fácil estos días, es bueno que vayas a visitarlo, se siente solo.

— Bella trato de decirme lo mismo —mencione empezando a caminar por los pasillos.

— ¿Has hablado con ella? —pregunto Seth componiendo un gesto serio—, Edward ha…

— Todo a su tiempo Seth —dije negando con la cabeza—. Por ahora, Bella se encuentra bien y feliz, aunque un poco cambiada.

— ¿Podrías? —dijo Seth acompañándome a pagar la compra

— Lo siento —dije pasándola tarjeta que me había dado Alice—. No puedo decir nada sin su autorización, no te preocupes, todo saldrá a la luz en menos de lo que piensas.

Seth se quedo mirando el suelo con muchos interrogantes, me despedí de él y me dirigí al parqueadero para ir a visitar a Charlie. Cuando llegue a casa de Charlie, se podía escuchar el sonido del televisor, parecía que nunca se perdía un juego de baseball, solté un suspiro y toque la puerta con suavidad.

— ¡Ya voy! —grito y luego se escucho un estruendo procedente de la cocina. Ya estaba desbaratando la casa.

— ¿Estas bien Charlie? —pregunte preocupada.

— Perfectamente —dijo con el rostro sonrosado— Pasa, ya terminaba de hacer la cena.

Entre con los sentidos alerta, como si presintiera que de cualquier rincón de la casa algo me saltaría encima y me haría gritar, hasta quedarme ronca. Seguí hasta la cocina y la ventana estaba abierta, como si alguien acabara de escapar por ella, ahora entendía el ruido, seguramente el innombrable había estado ahí.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Charlie entrando al cocina con pies de plomo.

— Supongo que bien —dije sentándome en la silla, que tantas veces Edward había ocupado—. Y ¿Tú?, siempre vengo con una disculpa por no venir a verte.

Charlie tomo asiento y lanzo una mirada nerviosa hacia la ventana, se remojo los labios con nerviosismo y soltó un suspiro, parecía que estaba a punto de echar un cuento demasiado fantasioso y que no me gustaría mucho, me hacia recordar mucho a una persona.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte escrutándolo con los ojos al policía—. Me recuerdas al Mayor Harris, siempre pone esa cara cuando va a decir algo realmente malo.

— Bueno… si, no —dijo Charlie pasándose una mano por el cabello—. ¿Quién es el Mayor Harris?

— Quien lleva el caso –conteste mirándolo con recelo—. Pero eso no viene a colocación, algo esta pasando y no quieres decirme, ¿Acaso el FBI viene a llevarme?

— No tiene nada que ver, con tu antiguo problema —aseguro Charlie mirando hacia la ventana—. Tiene que ver con Jacob.

Así que todo el nerviosismo tenia que ver con el innombrable, ahora Charlie pretendía que yo perdonara a quien había intentado matarme, o quizás pretendiera que le hiciera caso, cuando Bella hacia mucho tiempo había desechado la idea. Fruncí los labios molesta, Jacob parecía querer recordarme su presencia en todas partes, ahora Charlie le seguía el molesto juego, no perdonaría al hombre lobo tan fácil.

— Me imagino que escapo por la ventana —mencione entornando los ojos—. No entiendo Charlie, ¿Por qué estas intercediendo por él?

— Jacob es un buen chico —contesto Charlie jugando con sus manos—. Comete errores como cualquier humano, siempre ha estado celoso de Edward, supongo que debe quererte mucho y piensa que él esta amenazando su territorio.

Solté una carcajada, nunca había encontrado tan gracioso un comentario, hecho por Charlie. El policía me observo con sorpresa, seguramente debía parecer una loca que se había escapado de un tenebroso manicomio.

— ¿De que va esto Charlie? —pregunte apagando mi risa—. Siempre defiendes a Jacob como si fuera un santo, cuando él ni siquiera lo merece.

— Jacob a sufrido mucho —dijo Charlie mirándome con un gesto serio—. Cuando te fuiste por primera vez, se puso triste y ni siquiera le apetecía arreglar le coche, sabiendo que lo necesitaban para transportarse; después, cuando desapareciste por más de un año o quizás menos, él parecía ponerse de acuerdo con Bella, ambos estaban en un estado catatónico, como dos ciegos que no querían vivir por sus desgracias. Gracias a Bella pudo superar su dolor, aunque claro, después termino enamorándose de ella y no consiguió ser correspondido.

— ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de lo que le sucede? —pregunte un poco molesta—. Siempre supo lo que sentía por él, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos Charlie, amo a Charles y me voy a casar con él, así Jacob le parezca la peor idea del mundo. Además, él no ha sido muy amable estos últimos días conmigo, por su culpa es que me estoy sintiendo como si hubiera atropellado un cachorro.

Charlie soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

— Tal para cual —menciono Charlie—. Se un poco amable, ¿quieres?

— Lo intentare —dije sin mucho entusiasmo—. Si él también lo es.

— ¿Has hablado con Bella? —pregunto Charlie mirándome con esperanza.

Tome sus manos por encima de la mesa y le regale una sonrisa de apoyo.

— Me dejo un mensaje para ti —dije levantándome de la silla, y plantándole un beso en la mejilla derecha—, un beso de su parte. Ella te quiere mucho.

— Gracias —dijo Charlie poniendo su mano en la mejilla derecha—. Si hablas con ella, dile que la extraño mucho.

— Claro que si —dije asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ahora, ¿Dónde esta la cena que me prometiste?

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic... ¿Queda alguno por ahi? ¿Se han ido de vacaciones por semana santa?... En fin, muchas gracias por permanecer constantes, esperando que actualice con más rapidez que antes, de todo corazon agradezco mucho todos sus mensajes, me hacen sentir bien y más contenta de escribir un capitulo más de esta historia, ya llevamos 369 y faltan 31 para completar los 400, aspiro y espero que asi sea._

_Yo se que muchos les gustaria que se hablara sobre la vida de Hannah, parece que esta muy renuente a contar algo, claro que me he propuesto a escribir algo y si no se me ocurre algo retorcido para el proximo capitulo, quizas los sorprenda con algo de ella, aunque en este capitulo sabemos algo a parte de su madre y de Charles, quien quita y de pronto es descendiente de la familia Masen por otra rama genealogica... Uno nunca sabe._

_Supongo que todas la preguntas se dispararan cuando al fin jacob sepa la verdad, no falta mucho para que eso suceda, creo que por algo sucederan las cosas, quien quita y en un arranque de desesperación Jacob irrumpe en la casa de los Cullen y se entere de todo, no se sabe que pasara, Jacob es tan impulsivo en mi historia, hasta siento que solito se escribe, pero me fascina el giro que esta tomando, siento que le falta un no se que para tomar de nuevo el rumbo de la historia._

_Yo se que muchas quisieran meterse en la compu para darle su paliza a Jacob, pero ya veremos que le sucedera, alguien tiene que ceder... ¿No?_

_Por cierto... ¿A donde se fueron las preguntas para esta historia?_

_Un beso para todos, que terminen de pasar esta semana santa en paz y recen por mi, a ver si mi situación mejora un poco. Haganme un favor, dejen mensajes despues de estos aburridos creditos._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad... Hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_

_P.D.: No odien a las profesoras.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XVIII**

_**No dejes que se muera el sol, sin que hayan muerto lo rencores. —Mahatma Gandhi**_

Apreté los puños en señal de valentía, tenia que terminar este asunto de una vez por todas, mi mente ahora debía ocuparse de asuntos más importantes, que estar lamentándome por tontos, que ya no venían al caso y que no querían comprender, que no todo en la vida, se daba como ellos querían.

Con un toque firme, llame a la puerta de la casa de los Black. Esa mañana Alice había aplaudido mi decisión, en cambio Edward y Rosalie se habían mostrado preocupados, como si al volver, tendrían que enterrarme en el cementerio de Forks; Bella por su parte, tenia una mirada esperanzadora, como si fuera a corresponderle a Jacob y así terminara con su infierno.

Escuche una ruedas que se aproximaban para abrir la puerta, seguramente mascullando por la inoportuna visita, a tempranas horas de la mañana, revise la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda y daban las nueve de la mañana, tampoco era una hora imprudente, seguramente Jacob estaría durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cama.

— Hola Billy — salude componiendo mi sonrisa más convincente—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien —saludo mirándome con recelo—. Pasa, supongo que viene hablar con Jacob.

— Ciertamente —dije entrando a la sal pequeña de los Black—, ¿Esta en casa?

Billy hizo rodar su silla hacia la mesa y me indico que me sentara, estaba segura que debía estar enterado de la ultima gracia de Jacob en mi contra, seguramente me pediría que no volviera a molestar a su hijo, lo mas recomendable seria no volver a dirigirle la palabra. Billy me examino con ojos graves, como si estuviera sopesando las palabras, eligiendo la mejor manea de decir: "_vete y no vuelvas a molestar a mi hijo_", guarde silencio esperando el veredicto, Billy tomo aire y desvió su mirada hacia el dormitorio de Jacob.

— Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa —dijo Billy dejándome sin palabras—. En el pasado creí que ibas a lastimar a mi hijo…

— Lo hice —interrumpí su discurso.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —pregunto Billy sorprendido.

—Charlie —conteste jugando con mis dedos—. Le prometí que seria amable.

— No es necesario que cumplas esa promesa —aseguro Billy formando un gesto crispado—. Jacob no merece esa consideración de tu parte, ni siquiera se por que estas aquí, no se si eres valiente o realmente, no comprendes el peligro que representa estar al lado de él.

— Jacob solo es un chico confundido —dije paseando la mirada entre los objetos de la sala—. En parte entiendo su dolor, no debe ser fácil todo lo que le sucede. Primero, creyó amarme y cuando logra decírmelo, desaparezco y luego regreso, ahora que vuelvo de nuevo, sabe que soy más inasequible que antes; su mejor amiga, se casa con su enemigo natural, sin que haya podido hacer nada y además, entregándole su corazón.

— Omites un pequeño detalle —aporto Billy—. Trato de matarte, estando en fase; aun así, vienes hablar con él como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— Tanto como eso no —dije poniendo un gesto serio—. He tenido que pasar días encerrada, para no venir aquí y cobrárselas a Jacob.

Billy soltó una risita.

— Seria mejor eso, que esa calma tan fría —señalo el padre de Jacob.

— Quizás las cosas se pongan feas —aventure lazando miradas hacia la habitación de Jacob.

— Anda —dijo el Quileute señalando el camino—, enséñale una buena lección.

Me levante negando con la cabeza, la puerta del a habitación estaba abierta y se podían escuchar los ronquidos, empuje suavemente para no hacer tanto ruido, pero el ocupante de la cama ni siquiera se daba cuenta, que un intruso entraba en su cuarto. Estudie las múltiples posibilidades de despertarlo, pero se veía tan indefenso y vulnerable en esa posición, como si esperara que alguien lo protegiera y amara, pero pronto llegaría quien le quitara ese peso en su corazón y quien sanara todas las heridas, que no le dejan vivir tranquilo.

— Jacob, despierta —dije sentándome a su lado.

El Quileute se movió de posición y mascullo algo ininteligible. Lo zarandee suavemente y no logre ningún éxito, debía estar cansado por el trabajo en las patrullas nocturnas, lo sentía por él, pero era hora de hablar claro y hoy, se me antojaba ser sincera como nunca lo había sido.

— Bien, no me dejas otra salida —espete mirando un vaso de agua que reposaba en la mesa.

Tome el vaso, sabiendo que Jacob se pondría de un humor de perros, vacié la mitad del vaso encima de su cabeza, al instante se levanto de la cama desorientado y lanzando agua por todos los rincones de la habitación, ya iba a comenzar a maldecir, cuando me descubrió con el vaso del agua volteado y sin ningún contenido dentro de él.

— ¡¿Qué carajos, crees que haces?! —salto enfurecido—. ¡Así no se acostumbra levantar a la gente!

— Casi me dejas sorda —dije tapándome los oídos con mis manos—. Buenos días Jacob.

– No estoy de humor para escuchar tu sarcasmo —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos y haciendo resaltar todos sus músculos.

Ese era un mal inevitable cuando me proponía hablar con Jacob, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que andar con el torso desnudo? ¿Acaso era alguna de sus tácticas para atraparme?, al parecer eso pretendía, porque esos músculos era para poner a gritar a cualquier mujer, o mejor dicho a las locas amigas que tenia en la vida real, siempre se morían por ver un torso desnudo caminado con libertad por el campus de la universidad, estaba segura que ya hubieran tumbado a Jacob en la cama de la felicidad.

— ¿Hannah estas bien? —pregunto Billy al otro lado de la puerta—, Jacob compórtate como un caballero.

— Estoy bien —le respondí a la puerta—, quizás un poco sorda.

— ¿Acaso tu y mi padre están conspirando en mi contra? —mascullo Jacob mirándome con los ojos entornados.

— No —dije sentándome en la borde de la cama—. Solo vengo a hablar.

— Recuerdo, que me dijiste que no te hablara por lo que te resta de estancia en Forks —dijo Jacob tomando una toalla del suelo. Que chico tan desordenado.

— Tenia mucha rabia —confesé mirando por la ventana, donde se podía ver una parte de la playa—. Cuando tengo rabia, prefiero guardar silencio y dejar que las cosas tomen su curso, además tal vez decida irme de Forks y esta sea tu última oportunidad, si no la quieres, no la tomes, al menos intente algo.

Me levante de la cama dispuesta a marcharme, había tomado la decisión de irme, después de comunicarle a los Cullen todo lo que sucedería, además de recomendarle Alice, que me llamara cuando se fuera a buscar a Nahuel por las selvas del Amazonas, así ellos no pasarían la incertidumbre de estar solos, cuando más necesitaban de alguien que esclareciera el asunto.

— Perdóname —dijo Jacob tomando mi brazo para que no me marchara—. Perdóname Hannah, sabes que no quise lastimarte ese día, seria incapaz de hacerlo. Pero mis celos por Cullen, me llevan al borde y lleve las cosas al extremo.

— Como lastimar a tu propia hermana, en el camino de tu inseguridad —dije soltándome del brazo que me retenía—. Vamos hablar claro, vamos acabar con esto tan raro que esta sucediendo desde que llegue a Forks y lo raro que ha sido, desde que decidiste poner tus ojos en mí.

Jacob asintió y se dejo caer en el borde de la cama, por mi parte me quede de pie y con la manos en las caderas para infundirme seguridad, ¿Cómo podía ser insegura frente a un chico de 16, cuando yo tenia veintidós?, o quizás hasta el tiempo se había devuelto en esta fantasía y ahora tenia la misma edad de Bella, los eternos 18 en que terminaría por toda la eternidad.

— Escucho —dijo Jacob sacándome de mi limbo personal.

— Bien —dije posando los ojos en él—. Primero, como todo ser humano espero consideración de tu parte, para mi no ha sido nada fácil decirte que no en muchas ocasiones, me lastima verte sufrir por algo que no esta en mis manos, no es mi culpa que Charles se haya ganado mi corazón mucho antes que tu aparecieras, ni siquiera tendría por que estar en Forks y mucho menos habernos encontrado esa noche en el Lodge, todo lo que sucede, es porque mi retorcida mente quiere que así sea, si te soy sincera te odiaba desde hacia muchos años.

— ¿Me odiabas hace muchos años? –pregunto Jacob escéptico y algo confundido—. Si apenas nos conocemos hace algunos meses.

— Esto es difícil —dije sentándome al lado de él—. Prometo que en algún momento te contare esto, después de que alguien, a parte del doctor Cullen me crea. Pero lo importante ahora, es que sepas que te aprecio y te veo de una forma diferente a la tuya, mis sentimientos van en dirección contraria, no por eso debes echarle la culpa a Edward, él ni siquiera tiene que ver con los dos. Esto tiene que ver contigo y tu manera de ver a la gente, sinceramente no se por que no has terminado también liado con Leah.

— Quizás por que la he visto toda la vida, refunfuñar —admitió Jacob soltando un suspiro pesado—. Hannah, lo que siento no es inventado, ni por que en ese tiempo fuiste la novedad en Forks, a parte de Bella; ni se como explicarte las razones de por que me atraes, solo se que el día es más alegre cuando estas ahí o cuando ríes y escucho tu voz, no de la misma manera que Bella, tal vez por ella no sentí más que una amistad protectora, se que no tengo una oportunidad contigo, pero aun así no me doy por vencido y quizás nunca lo haga.

Me levante de la cama sin saber que hacer o decir, este chico tenia verdaderos problemas, quizás más de los que tuve yo al enamorarme de Charles, pero era mi deber hacerle entender que no toda en la vida se lograba con una simple confesión, quizás yo tenia problemas no resueltos, por que cualquier mujer sabiendo que esta a punto de casarse, no dejaba que alguien, a parte de su prometido, la besara cuando le diera la gana.

— ¿Estoy perdonado? —Se aventuro a preguntar Jacob.

— Quizás —dije parándome frente a la ventana para mirar el mar—. Aun queda algo de rencor por lo sucedido, no es tan fácil olvidar esos dientes rabiosos y ese deseo en tus ojos por eliminarme, pensé en ese instante que todo había terminado y lo único bueno de todo, es que quizás no jugarías conmigo como lo hizo James.

Acaricie la media Luna que estaba en mi mano, trate de recordar lo doloroso que había sido ese episodio en mi vida, pero a mi mente no vino ningún recuerdo, solamente palabras y gestos, pero ningún momento desagradable y particularmente horrible, parecía que todo se hubiera borrado de mi cabeza.

— ¿Sufriste mucho? —pregunto Jacob poniéndose a mis espaldas.

— Mucho —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. Me lanzo por los aires sin importarle que yo sintiera dolor, me lastimo un brazo y casi partió mi pierna, se divirtió con mi dolor saciando la crueldad que le impulsaba a jugar, quería lastimar a los Cullen y lo logro, Edward fue en mi rescate, lucho con la muerte y logro rescatarme de un sueño profundo al que yo quería irme, dejo a Bella para hacerme vivir. Por eso Jacob, por eso es que se ha ganado mi corazón y mi agradecimiento, pero eso no significa que luches contra él, como si su naturaleza fuera la condicionante para que lo condenes, por que entonces yo te condenaría por lo mismo, por que al igual que James me lastimaste.

Jacob se sumió en silencio, quizás rendido para ver a los Cullen de una forma diferente, sin embargo, aun quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar, pero no era una mujer de rencores o al menos eso era ahora, porque anteriormente me dedicaba a pagar con la misma moneda todas las afrentas, había madurado mucho en los años que había estado alejada de mi hilarante locura, me había hecho una mujer más pulida.

— Por lo visto las cosas no serán las mismas —menciono Jacob poniendo una mano caliente en mi hombro—. Siento mucho lo que sucedió hace unos meses, siento haberte recordado todo el horror que viviste en el pasado, pero no puedes pedirle manzanas a un árbol de peras.

— Al menos debe haber una tregua —dije soltando un suspiro—. Así como la que hago contigo, tratando de olvidar que quisiste mi muerte, por encima de tus propios sentimientos. Las cosas no volverán hacer las mismas, por que debes comprender que no puedes volver a besarme cuando quieras, ni tampoco tomarte libertades conmigo, cuando no soy una persona libre y muchos menos candidata a ser algo para ti, más que una amiga.

Jacob cerro la boca sin saber que decir o tal vez hacer, era mejor terminar de herirlo de una vez por todas, que estar alargando el asunto por raticos, era más doloroso estar dando pinchazos para que sufriera, que tener que enterrar todo de una vez y soltara todo lo que tenia por decir. Escuche un suspiro que se perdió en la parte posterior de mi cabello.

— ¿Es lo que quieres? —pregunto Jacob dudoso.

— No es difícil de comprender —dije recibiendo en mi cara el aire húmedo de la playa—. No te preocupes por otro intento fallido, no eres el primero ni el ultimo al que estas cosas le pasan, te aseguro que el sufrimiento que te hayamos causado Bella y yo, pronto desaparecerá y hasta posiblemente te reirás de el.

— Dudo que despierte la impronta alguna vez —mascullo Jacob—. Solo lo dices para que las cosas sean más fáciles, para no cargar en tu conciencia algo que no es tu culpa. No se por que te cuesta entender, que en verdad me enamore de ti, no estoy inventando nada sobre la marcha o por que es un capricho de adolescente,

Descanse mis dedos en el alfeizar de la ventana, quizás no había sido prudente haber venido hablar acerca de esos asuntos, cuando el testarudo de Jacob no quería ceder ni un centímetro, era tan voluntarioso y caprichoso, parecía no comprender que no era de su mundo, que así me bajara una estrella del firmamento, yo no podría quedarme para corresponderle, por que mi lugar estaba más allá de un libro.

— Eres tu, al que le cuesta comprender —dije paseando mis ojos entre las olas que terminaban en la orilla de la arena—. Por muchas cosas que hagas, no me puedo quedar para siempre y este no es mi lugar, vengo de un mundo muy diferente al tuyo, así que hacerte ilusiones conmigo solo te traerá sufrimiento y de paso a mi también.

— Déjalo, Hannah —suplico Jacob poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros—. Quédate para siempre en Forks.

— Jacob, yo no soy un metamorfo y tampoco un vampiro —rebatí tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara—. Soy una humana común y silvestre, que tiene sus días contados. ¿Qué harás el día que yo muera?

— Abandonare mi condición de licántropo —aseguro Jacob con un tono seguro—. Y te seguiré.

— No lo harás —dije negando con la cabeza—. Falta muy poco para que tu visón cambie por completo, entonces no seré para ti, más que un recuerdo que se va ha desvanecer con los años. No sigas con eso, ¿Puedes?; no sufras por algo que no es real.

— Es real —discutió Jacob apretando un poco mis hombros—. Que no quieras aceptarlo es diferente, en el fondo se que sientes algo.

Solté un suspiro, razonar con Jacob era como razonar con una piedra, no quería entender razones, quizás si tuviera contacto con Bella y su embarazo se olvidaría más fácilmente de todo su sufrimiento, estaba segura que Nessie había despertado la impronta desde el vientre de su madre y por eso Jacob se había sentido pegado a ella, si las cosas fueran más rápido que antes, por lo menos sufriría menos con mis decisiones.

— _Le frunzo el ceño y todavía me ama _—musite para encontrar una solución al dilema—. _Harto lo maldigo y me da su amor… (*)_

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? –pregunto Jacob retirando sus manos de mis hombros.

— Tu parecido con Helena —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. Anda detrás de un hombre que no le presta atención, abandonando todo recato y exponiendo su propia alma, a cambio de una mirada y un poco de su amor.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —pregunto Jacob rozando su boca en mi oído—. Se que ocupo alguna parte de tu corazón.

— Claro que si —dije retirando mi cabeza del roce de su boca—. El lugar de un gran amigo, que transformo días grises en días más alegres, que a pesar de banales palabras hizo los silencios más soportables, que a pesar de sus tontos celos, no puedo evitar preocuparme por su suerte.

Jacob emitió un suspiro, como si mis palabras le estuvieran causando una gran agonía, ya nada más podía hacer por él, mis palabras estaban dichas y mis ruegos ya estaban cansados de decir siempre lo mismo, ya era su decisión seguir sufriendo o levantarse y ver la vida de una manera diferente, no tendría por que ser tan complicado, cuando su otra mitad le faltaban días y horas por llenar ese vacio que estaba abierto en su corazón.

— ¿Es una despedida? —pregunto Jacob tratando de sonar seguro.

— Es una bienvenida, a la única persona que quiero en mi vida —dije dándole la espalda a la playa y el mar que estaban al otro lado de la ventana—. Ya tengo un hermano, una hermana, cuatro amigos que tratan de levantarme el ánimo, pero quiero recuperar esa camaradería que nació en la inestabilidad de un coche.

— No va ser fácil —dijo Jacob metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto—. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no prometo nada.

— Hare de cuenta, que nada de tu intento por lastimarme existió —dije mientras cerraba los ojos—. Ahora, cierra tus ojos y terminemos por fin ese negro capitulo.

— Estas loca —dijo Jacob soltando una risa—. ¿Cuándo te volviste una hippie o una mezcla de esas que hacen yoga?, ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Hannah?

— Muy gracioso —dije mostrándole la lengua como si fuera una niña de cinco años—. Solo se me han pegado las locuras de una querida amiga, ella es la que practica yoga y su cuarto parece una tienda esotérica.

Jacob esbozo una sonrisa y después de unos minutos accedió a cerrar los ojos, sus músculos se relajaron, dándole un aspecto a un joven inofensivo y que no mataría ni una mosca. Mordí mis labios para no echarme para atrás en lo que iba hacer, había tomado la determinación mientras me dirigía hacia un camino difícil y supurante, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Jacob, antes que la magia terminara por envolverlo.

— ¿Has hecho lo mismo con Cullen? —pregunto Jacob cruzándose de brazos y aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con todo esto? —pregunte frunciendo el cejo.

— Observe esa extraña relación, que tienen ustedes dos —menciono Jacob soltando un poco de aire—. Parecía que ambos fueran parte de cada uno, como si conocieran cada pensamiento que pasa por su cabeza, como si fueran una unidad con dos caras distintas, es algo espeluznante verlos juntos, como si fueran dos gotas de agua. ¿Qué sientes por él, Hannah?

— Te lo dije una vez —le recordé—. Amo los Cullen como si fueran mi familia, quiero a Edward como ese hermano mayor que quise tener alguna vez, es una relación muy parecida a la que tu compartes con Bella; conozco los sentimientos de Edward hasta cierto punto, he visto su cara de manera distintas y he visto como esta sufriendo en este momento; por él he soportado todos tus malos pensamientos, tus celos hacia lo que es, todo por decirte que él desea hablar contigo, acerca de un tema en común, un tema que los unió en el pasado.

— Bella —susurro Jacob retrayendo sus músculos de manera defensiva.

— Debes saber algo que ha pasado —continúe observando como sus ojos cerrados no parecían para nada relajados—. Algo con lo que no vas a estar de acuerdo por un tiempo, ella te necesita Jacob, necesita el amigo que estuvo a su lado en su momento más oscuro, pero sobre todo, es necesario que conozcas el por que de su regreso.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices tu? —pregunto Jacob haciendo que su rostro se crispara un poco—. Nadie como tu, para saber que ocurre en la cripta.

— No soy quien para decir lo que ocurre —dije negando con la cabeza—, no es un asunto para comprender de forma sencilla.

— Como siempre —dijo Jacob alzando los hombros—. Puedes hacerme un último favor.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunte tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba, en especial cuando curvo una sonrisa ladina.

— Quiero un recuerdo tuyo —dijo Jacob espiándome con un ojo—. Si no puedes quedarte para siempre en Forks, al menos deja algo que me recuerde que alguna vez estuviste en mi vida.

— Esta bien —acepte sabiendo que las cosas no serian tan difíciles—. Cierra tus ojos de nuevo.

— No me iras a desvestir, ¿Cierto? —pregunto Jacob conteniendo por reírse—. No me gustaría fotos mías circulando por internet.

— Fanfarrón —dije soltando una risita.

Cambie a Jacob de puesto y él gustoso apoyo su peso contra el marco de la ventana. Me prepare mentalmente para lo que iba hacer, había prometido que haría las cosas bien, que me portaría mejor sabiendo que no era una mujer libre y que pronto me iba a casar, fruncí los labios sabiendo que Charles jamás se enteraría de esto, o al menos no saldría de mi boca estando sobria.

— _Por que es la cruz acostumbrada, tan debida al amor como los pensamientos, sueños y suspiros, las esperanzas y el llanto que a la fantasía hacen sequito (**) _—murmure tan bajo como pude.

Entonces, fundí mis labios con los suyos haciendo realidad la fantasía que tantas noches lo había perseguido, sentí sus brazos apretar mi cintura para no dejarme ir o caer, por un instante me deje llevar a la tierra de la fantasía, dándole a Jacob lo único que podía ofrecerle como recuerdo.

* * *

_(*), (**) Primer Acto, Escena I. Sueño de una noche de verano. William Shakespeare_

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, es reconfortante volver a reportarme tan rapido como lo hacia antes, es lo bueno de la semana de "vacaciones", aunque bueno, todo en la vida no es tan facil como creemos. Quiero agradecer esos mensajes que dejaron en esta historia, es cierto, solo me falta el piiiiiiiiiiiiii, para volver estos creditos en una maquina contestadora, pero vaya me lleve la sorpresa grata de que esperaban mi actualización hacia algunos días, en espcial cuando ya casi se acerca el momento donde Jacob se entera de todo. Desde donde estoy, aguantandome esta lluvia tan esperada hace meses, les quiero agradecer su tiempo en estas cortas vaciones, por estar ahi esperando que volviera de nuevo una actualización_

_¡Vamos por los 388, que felicidad! se que poco a poco estara ese preciso 400 en la historia, menos mal que soñar no cuesta ningun peso. Me imagino que se preguntaran por que rayos he actualizado tan pronto, dos capitulso ne casi una semana, bien, creo que me he cansado un poco del suspenso, y la verdad desde el mismo día que habia actualizado el anterior, ya me surgian ideas para este nuevo capitulo, que es la transicion de nuevo al libro, por que me estaba saliendo un poco de la historia, asi que ahora continuara su curso normal, o eso creo._

_Ahora, ocupandonos de los mensajes, quiero darle un saludo a todas esas caras nuevas que leen y dejan su mensaje, es muy importante para mi conocer sus opiniones acerca de la historia e incluso escuchar sus sugerencias sobre que estaria mejor en la historia, he tomado muchas de sus palabras e ideas para mejorar el fic, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de eso. Bien hubo algunos mensajes que me dejaron pensando un poco, asi que comienzo, ¿Hannah más humana que Bella? podrian aclararme ese punto, no lo comprendi. ¿Que replantee el nacimiento de Nessie por EJ?, entonces como libramos a nuestra protagonista de Jacob, no se compadecen del pobre Charles que la esta esperando, para casarse con ella._

_SDPYR: ¿Hannah familia de Edward?, no suena encantador, conectar de algun modo esos dos mundos y ver por que es que le suceden cosas tan extrañas; ¿Los Vulturis sabran del a existencia de Hannah? actualmente desarrollo una parte interesante acerca de eso, croe que no les va gustar mucho que digamos, peor mi loca imaginación no deja de divagar; ¿Por que Jaco mete a Charlie en sus problemas? por que es un tramposo, caprichoso y voluntarioso; ¿Cuando le dira Hannah a Edward que sabe absolutamente todo lo que va a pasar mas adelante? ¿Y todo lo que ha pasado anteriormente? relamente aun no hay momento determinado, si leyeron la historia anterior, Hannah le conto a Edward la verdad y no le creyo, tal vez encuentre el momento adecuado para contarle de nuevo; CSDPYR._

_Confieso que para inspirarme en este capitulo, la foto de Jacob desde un vaso mirandome me inspiro para decirle todo lo que queria, más sin embargo, lo volvi a voltear para la cara de Robert Pattinson, es mucho más alentador tener un tu sala su cara, que la de Taylor, Chico para gustarme, por eso prefiero a Jasper y el actor que lo encarna, lastima que viva tan lejos. Bueno espeor no haber dado tan lora, asi que nos veremos pronto, para conocer las reacciones de un embarazo tan prematuro y hacerle la vida imposible a Edward Cullen. Por favor, no odien a Hannah por querer darle un recuerdo a Jacob._

_Hasta una proxima actualización... Hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	19. Chapter 19

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

****Parte XIX**

_**Inspirado en Hysteria de Muse**_

Había pasado casi una semana, desde que le había dado a Jacob su recuerdo. Edward se había enterado en el mismo instante que puse un pie en la casa, pensé que me iba gritar o quizás raptarme hacia algún lugar del bosque, para decirme lo insensata que había sido, pero en sus ojos halle una silenciosa comprensión. Así que, aquí estaba de nuevo en su habitación más serena que antes y con la satisfacción de haber cumplido el deber, ya nada podía atormentarme y ahora me enfocaría en el embarazo de Bella y sus repercusiones hacia los seres míticos que habitaban en Forks.

Levante la vista del libro, cuando escuche el freno seco de una moto sobre el sendero que conducía hacia la mansión de los vampiros, cerré de golpe el libro y lo arroje sobre la cama, olvidando la interesante historia que Edward me había facilitado para mi entretención.

No sabia que hacer en ese preciso momento, si bajar a la sala para presenciar un cuadro deprimente y lo más seguro, con gritos de Jacob incluido; o, quedarme arriba pretendiendo que no existía en absoluto. Camine y me devolví tres veces desde la puerta, revolví mi cabello, acomode mi blusa, observe mis zapatos y por ultimo mire mis manos, sabia que nada de esto me serviría para tranquilizarme, tome aire una docena de veces y aguce el oído para saber que sucedía abajo.

— Entra, por favor, Jacob —dijo Bella con la voz rota.

— Disculpe —hablo Jacob haciendo sonar sus pies.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar de forma rápida, dentro de unos minutos Jacob sabría la verdad, una verdad que me había negado a revelar, por que no me correspondía en absoluto relatar los acontecimientos, pero ahora todo seria diferente.

Cuando por fin reuní el valor para bajar, lo hice con pasos lentos, con tal de retrasar mi llegada a la sala y así ahorrarme unas cuantas discusiones; aun mientras bajaba, podía escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba, me detuve en el piso superior de la sala, aun con la esperanza de que Jacob se largara.

— Yo responderé a tu pregunta —dijo Bella con un tono decidido.

Baje el ultimo tramo de escalones, para presenciar la respuesta a la pregunta de Jacob; me detuve en el ultimo escalón, al ver los ojos del chico quedarse en el vientre abultado de Bella, entonces se desatarían las acusaciones y lo peor de todo, la autoestima de Edward marcaria su punto más bajo en toda la historia del vampiro.

— Sal de aquí, Jacob —gruño Edward.

Jacob de pie, lo miraba con profundo odio.

— Acabemos con esto —acepto.

— No —intervine haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en mí—. Estamos en el siglo XXI, no en la Edad Media, para que se comporten como unos insensatos.

Para entonces, los ojos del lobo estaban fijados en mí y con una sola palabra, se podía describir, lo que pensaba en aquel momento: Traición; los demás Cullen flanquearon a Edward y solo Alice se puso a mi lado, quizás su propósito era huir conmigo cuando Jacob se transformara.

— ¡Lo sabias! —me acuso Jacob—. Lo sabias hacia más de una semana y no me dijiste nada.

— No era yo, quien debía decirte, recuérdalo Jacob —repuse sin amilanarme.

— Una pista hubiera sido de ayuda —sugirió con un tono acido—. Por eso fuiste a la reserva, seguro te enviaron para que no me enterara de nada y como siempre, termino por creerte.

Enrojecí más que de vergüenza, por una naciente decepción. No se por que siempre la relación entre nosotros daba giros de este modo, anteriormente era acusada de una rompecorazones y ahora, de engatusadora profesional, si las cosas iban así, quien sabe en que términos quedaría.

— Posiblemente, en una mujer sin corazón —tercio Edward arqueando una ceja.

— Lo más seguro —coincidí—, no me extrañaría nada.

Jacob intercambio miradas entre Edward y yo, probablemente y como el resto, no tenía la menor idea a que nos referíamos, yo no iba a explicarle lo decepcionada que estaba de él. "_Tú tampoco se lo dirás, Edward_". Edward asintió con un movimiento imperceptible, gire sobre los talones y comencé ascender de nuevo hacia la habitación del vampiro, no iba desperdiciar las energías en una discusión violenta y sin sentido.

— Me debes una explicación Hannah —vocifero Jacob—. ¿Por qué sales huyendo?

— No estoy huyendo —contradije deteniéndome a mitad de las escaleras—. Voy a esperar que te calmes, no voy hablar contigo y luego digamos cosas de las cuales vamos arrepentirnos; así que, compórtate Jacob, hazlo por Bella, ella no esta en condiciones de soportar uno de tus reclamos.

— Siempre lo dije —tercio Emmett rompiendo el suspenso que había en la sala—, esta chica tiene pantalones.

— Bastante coraje, suena mejor —corrigió Carlisle.

— Escúchala Jacob — medio Alice.

Jacob soltó un grito de decepción, yo podía ser más tozuda que él si me lo proponía, no por nada hasta ahora, ni siquiera Edward sabia lo que sucedería más adelante. Los demás Cullen miraban con expectación, como si lo que ocurría fuera parte de otra realidad, de la que no eran parte.

— Jacob, haz caso —dijo Bella con voz débil—. Hannah nos quiere a todos y nunca haría algo que pudiera perjudicarnos, ella solo quiere nuestro bienestar y en eso, estas incluido tú.

— Ya lo creo que si —mascullo Jacob de mala gana.

— Compórtate y vuelve —dijo Bella desplomándose en el sofá.

Edward y Jacob salieron a grandes zancadas de la sala, Bella intercambio una mirada preocupada con Rosalie, yo subí los escalones con la rapidez humana que me permitió mi cuerpo, en menos de un minuto, había hecho una incursión a los cuartos que tenían ventana en la parte delantera de la casa, me apoye en el alfeizar y desde esa altura, vi la conversación entre dos seres llenos de magia.

— Jacob y tú, hacen una gran pareja —comento la voz soprano de Alice sobresaltándome.

— Vamos Alice —comente negando con la cabeza—. Te dije que él se enamorara muy pronto.

— Lo se —dijo haciendo un mohín—. Pero si no existieras en el mundo real y te hubieras quedado en Forks, te aseguro que serian los próximos en casarse.

— Eso es imposible —replique—. De todos modos Bella tendría una hija y él se imprimaría, entonces el corazón roto fuera el mío, ahorcaría a Jacob, si se atrevía a dejarme en ridículo por una bebe.

Alice soltó una carcajada, que me contagio. Me dedique a observar lo que pasaba a unos metros de la casa, al parecer las cosas habían cambiado un poco, el Jacob del libro había venido en un simple pantalón, sin embargo, él parecía haber venido a una cita que había soñado con tanto tiempo, incluso se veía más lustroso que en nuestros encuentros anteriores, ¿Pretendía deslumbrar a Bella con su nuevo estilo?

La conversación parecía fluir normal con el paso de los segundos, espere ver a Edward derrumbarse en el suelo lleno de hojas, aceptando su culpabilidad por el estado de su esposa, pero todo parecía desarrollarse como una charla entre amigos, que no se veían hacia mucho tiempo. En cuanto este pensamiento se me escapo de la mente, observe a Edward derrumbarse sobre el suelo y a un Jacob dispuesto a ejecutar una acción.

— No pudo hacerlo —musite mirando la escena que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos metros.

— Créeme que si —respondió Alice con un siseo—. Como si esa locura, fuera ha solucionar el asunto.

Alice continúo mirándoles con fijeza, seguramente enterándose de cada palabra que intercambiaban aquel par de testarudos; Edward aun continuaba de rodillas en la tierra, haciendo el papel que mejor se le daba: el masoquista. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de arruinar todo su discurso, como podía sugerir semejante estupidez, Bella podría prestarse para ciertas cosas, pero jamás para ser infiel a su marido.

Además, tampoco parecía tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Jacob; hacia unos días le había puesto punto final al raro asunto, me había percatado de sus mejillas mojadas mientras me besaba, estaba casi segura que aun debía dolerle todo lo que le dije, pero era mejor así, que mantener viva una ilusión que no existía.

Sin darme cuenta, mis dedos estaban aferrados al marco de la ventana con rabia y desesperación, la piel se estaba mallugada por el esfuerzo que realizaba por no gritarle a Edward, lo tonto que estaba siendo al no tomar en cuenta las opciones de una transformación, ¿Qué pretendía al alargar la vida humana de Bella? ¿Se había olvidado que en su cabeza pesaba el filo de una sentencia de muerte? ¿Se había olvidado de los Vulturis?

Mis pensamientos fueron abortados, cuando me percate que Edward ya no estaba en el suelo y ahora apretaba la mano de Jacob como si estuvieran cerrando un trato, todo estaba hecho y dicho, lo único que sacaría con esto era una discusión conmigo, por que no me quedaría muda ante la situación, no cuando toda mi capacidad de observación estaba concentrada en la situación de los Cullen.

— Presiento que habrá tormenta —dijo Alice cuando me retire de la ventana.

— El huracán Hannah —dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me desplace con la rapidez que podía para no caer rodando por los escalones, estaba apretando los puños convocando toda la tranquilidad y cabeza fría que requería para el asunto; para cuando baje, Edward y Jacob estaban ante una Bella que los miraba con recelo, además que su tez se torno algo verdosa por el estrés, si bien ahora parecía un poco repuesta por la sangre que tomaba, no la abandonaba ese tono de desfallecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

— Vamos a dejar que Jacob y Bella hablen en privado –anuncio Edward con un tono inexpresivo y claramente ensayado.

— Sobre mi cadáver —replico Rosalie con un siseo y sin apartarse del lado de Bella.

— Bella —dijo Edward haciendo caso omiso de los gestos protectores de su hermana—. Jacob desea hablar contigo. ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas con él?

La embarazada miro a Jacob con desconcierto, como tratando de adivinar de que le iba hablar, luego me dirigió una mirada rápida, como si yo fuera el tema de conversación principal, cuando el señor Cullen ya había determinado el curso de la misma.

— Esta bien Rose. Jake no va hacernos daño. Ve con Edward —dijo Bella mirándola con suplica.

— Quizás sea una trampa —la previno la rubia

— No te preocupes —intervine haciendo que todos me miraran—. Me permites un momento Edward, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

Edward soltó una risita que llamo la atención de Jacob, era claro que recordaba esas palabras cuando me persuadió para hablar con el testarudo Quileute.

— ¿Ahora cambiamos de papel? –replico Edward con humor—. Ya me preguntaba cuando comenzaría esto de nuevo.

— Muy gracioso —dije con sarcasmo—. No sabes como me fascina ponerme en tu lugar.

— Rose, por favor —dijo Bella un poco más tranquila—. No veo como.

— No vas a perder de vista a Carlisle, Rosalie —intervino Edward con un tono mustio—. Es a nosotros a quienes teme Bella.

— No —replico Bella con los ojos brillantes—. No. Edward, yo no…

El vampiro sacudió la cabeza y esbozo una leve sonrisa, era deprimente estar observando la tensión que había en la sala, parecía que la vida en pareja era una vida publica, esperaba que ese no fuera mi caso.

— No pretendía expresarlo de ese modo, Bella. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi —dijo Edward tratando de sonar despreocupado—. Salgamos todos, por favor. Después de ti, Hannah.

Los demás Cullen empezaron a desfilar hacia la cocina, los últimos rezagados fuimos Alice, Rose y yo; la rubia estaba dubitativa en el centro de la sala y Edward parecía expectante por que todo saliera, como él siempre quería.

— Quiero que salgas Rose —aseguro Bella con un hilo de voz.

Rosalie fulmino con la mirada a Edward y le indico con un dedo que abandonara la habitación primero que todos. Edward me observo con las cejas arqueadas, dando un claro mensaje que todo dependía de mí, fruncí los labios y abandone la habitación en una clara protesta, como si no supiera que iban hablar esos dos.

Elegí el comedor para conversar con Edward, recargue mi peso en el puesto de la cabecera que daba hacia la puerta, supuse que los demás Cullen debían estar en el jardín o en la cocina, tratando de escuchar al menos una de las dos conversaciones, Edward apareció al cabo de los segundos con un gesto tozudo.

— Ya se que vas a decirme —dijo cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Estas tan seguro? —dije frunciendo el cejo—. Puede que esa capacidad de leer mentes, este perdiendo sus papeles como tu capacidad de escucha.

– No es de tu incumbencia —recrimino Edward apretando los dientes.

— Si es de mi incumbencia —dije poniéndome bien de pie—. L o que te pase a ti o al resto de los Cullen me preocupa.

— Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas —replico Edward mirándome con ganas de hacerme esfumar.

El vampiro espero que me sulfurara y que protagonizara algunas de las escenitas de antaño, arqueo una ceja cuando los segundos pasaron y me observo tan inmutable, sin signos de hacer un berrinche por sus duras palabras, el vampiro zapateo el piso esperando que me transformara en un monstruo.

— No lo voy hacer — dije mirándolo con suficiencia—. Te dije que había cambiado.

— Prefiero a la Hannah que pierde los estribos —reconoció Edward subiendo los hombros—. Ahora no se que esperar.

Le plante una bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —dijo Edward mirándome atónito.

— Desde que supe, lo que pretendías hacer — dije mirándole con fijeza—. Tenía ganas de decirte que actúas como un tonto.

Edward me observo con la misma ansias de eliminarme, como lo había hecho Jacob estando en fase, a diferencia del lobo, sabia que su intención era asustarme, más no matarme o convertirme en un miembro más de la familia vampiro, enfrente su mirada y espere a que diera el primer paso.

— Tú no entiendes nada —musito Edward poniendo esa cara de dolor que se le daba a la perfección—. No comprendes mi situación.

— Por que lo hago, es que reacciono de esta manera —dije calmándome inesperadamente—. Te lo dije Edward, ella no va a morirse, solo va cambiar y deja de estropear este momento en el que deberían estar más unidos. Parece que mi historia no te conmovió, ni un poco

— Yo no soy tu padre —dijo Edward mirándome desde su dolor—. No actuó igual que él.

— Actúas igual —replique sintiendo que una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla—. Lo primero que pensaste, fue que ese bebe no naciera…

— La esta matando —interrumpió—, esta matando a Bella y no parece importarte.

— Ella va sobrevivir —insistí sin darme por vencida—. Que Alice no pueda ver lo que sucede, no es para que formes conclusiones fatalistas, de un futuro que no existe; subestimas a tu esposa, cree en las primeras visiones de Alice, ella la vio como un vampiro y ese debe ser su destino, de todos modos tiene que convertirse, ¿no?

Edward camino hasta la ventana, para observar algo que estaba más allá del paisaje, seguramente estaba recordando su incursión a la casa de los Vulturis, el poder de Jane y la sentencia que había marcado de por vida a Bella, debía transformarse o morir, por que ningún ser humano podía saber de los hijos de la noche. Eso me llevo a pensar en algo más profundo, hacia no mucho Alice había recibido un regalo de Volterra, esperando ver a la nueva señora Cullen, también había visto la decisión de comprobar si la sentencia había sido acatada…

— Ella morirá —dijo Edward apartándose de la ventana —. Así que nada tendrán que comprobar.

— No me refería a eso —dijo lanzándole un mirada de mala gana—. Si ellos vienen, ¿Sabes que pasara?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— Se darán cuenta de la existencia del bebe —dije esta vez utilizando otros métodos persuasivos—. Por que así Bella se muera y tú le sigas con ayuda de Jacob, ese bebe seguirá vivo en este mundo en recuerdo de sus padres. Por consiguiente, querrán matar a ese bebe; tu familia tendrá que huir porque ya no contaran contigo para protegerlos; Alice, Jasper y Emmett no darán abasto para hacer que esta familia funcione, además por otro lado estoy yo…

— ¿Tú, que? —dijo Edward observándome con ojos dilatados.

— Yo, tendré que ser transformada o seguirte hacia la muerte —dije tratando de no sonar tan dramática—. Mi olor esta en toda la casa, si huimos ellos vendrán aquí y rastrearan nuestro paradero por todo el planeta. Si continuo como humana, seré su comida, si soy vampiro, primero me apartan de un futuro con Charles, segundo no volveré a ver a mi familia y tercero, me veré en la obligación de participar en una lucha de la que nadie saldrá vivo.

Edward cerro los ojos, tratando de no imaginarse el panorama tan oscuro que se desarrollaría, si alguno de los Cullen desaparecía por completo; me mordí el labio esperando que Edward se diera cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, por que Bella no moriría en una cuantas semanas, seria transformada en un poderoso vampiro que les salvaría el pellejo a más de uno.

Los brazos helados del vampiro me envolvieron en un fiero abrazo, sentí su cuerpo temblar como una hoja que esta a punto de morir en otoño, mis intenciones flaquerón al ver a Edward tan vulnerable, era por su bien que las cosas más fatalista debían ser dichas, si por algo se caracterizaba el vampiro, era por sus predicciones nada halagüeñas y un futuro que no tenia nada que envidiarle a la vida de John Connor

— Tu… no —dijo Edward apretando más el abrazo.

— Entonces… no actúes como mi padre —rebatí tratando de mostrar mi compostura dura—. Se un hombre valiente, no tengas miedo al futuro que te espera.

— No puedo evitarlo —dijo Edward escondiendo su rostro entre mi cabello—. Cada día que pasa, pienso en ellos y su palabra de investigar que hemos transformado a Bella… si ellos vienen, te descubrirán y entonces…

— Lo se —dije pasando mis dedos por su cabellera cobriza—. No tengo miedo a morir, sabes que prefiero eso, a ser separada por toda una eternidad de Charles.

— Es lo mismo —comenzó a decir Edward…

— No lo es —contradije ahora posando ambas manos en su pecho—. Charles no morirá por que no puede vivir sin mí, él sabe que jamás lo permitiría, primero resucito para recordarle su promesa.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Un carraspeo nos informo que nuestra plática tenía público; Jacob nos observaba de mal talante desde la puerta que comunicaba el comedor con la sala, Edward y yo estábamos en un abrazo comprometedor, que de seguro seria mal interpretado por una mente tan fantasiosa como la del Quileute.

— Solo vine a despedirme de ti —dijo Jacob ignorando de manera olímpica al vampiro—. No estaré merodeando mientras Bella muere. Yo de ti, también tomaba esa decisión.

— Yo no retrocedo con facilidad —replique de manera suave—. Además, Bella no va morir y eso debería quedarles claro.

— No seas tan optimista —musito Jacob ahora dirigiéndole una mirada de resentimiento a Edward—. Él se encargo de cavar su propia tumba.

—No es así, no es su culpa —dije tratando de no sulfurarme.

— Cuando cambies de opinión, estaré en la Push —finalizo Jacob dando media vuelta para marcharse.

Sentí unos dedos fríos aferrarse a mi mano, nunca abandonaría a Edward asi fuera el fin del mundo.

* * *

_Hola a todos, he vuelto de nuevo al cabo de una semana, además creo que soy una desocupada son las 12:36 de la madrugada y aqui sentada, aguantando frio, cuando deberia estar durmiendo bien calientita en mi cama, pero lastimosamente el insomio cuando no haces nada, le da por hacer unas visitas muy extendidas. Dejando de lado mis inconformidades, quiero agradecerles el apoyo al capitulo anterior, siendo sinceras, pense que les caeria muy mal lo ocurrido con Hannah y Jacob, sin embargo, pasaron la meta de los 400 mensajes, ya vamos por los 408, de todo corazón gracias por su apoyo a mi historia nada convencional y de una trama trillada. Felicitaciones Lux, fuiste el mensaje 400, gracias por ese mensaje tan esclarecedor, me parece muy estupenda tu postura._

_Por cierto, nunca pense que veria mensajes tan extendidos y con demasiada carne con respecto al capitulo 18, mis estudiantes odiaban cuando les mandaba a ponerle carne a las respuestas, pero en vez de quedarme en Shock por algunos reviews, quede encantada por la reacción, adoro cuando leo sus argumentos a favor o en contra de un asunto particular de este fic. Asi que alimentare esos mensajes tan fructiferos y elaborados, por la compenetracion de la historia y sus personajes._

_SDPYR: ¿seguro que eres Kathyarius y no Stephenie Meyer, su hermana gemela que habla español...o por lo menos su musa?, creo que me hicieron una pregunta parecida en el fic anterior, pero la verdad no, no soy ni su gemela y mucho menos su musa, pero gracias por el comentario Quindi, me fascino tu manera de describir mi forma de escribir, no lo habia visto desde otra perspectiva; Además solo sigo una linea de trabajo, no es para tanto; ¿De que se trata el rollo de Hannah y los federales? pues lo sabremos en unos capitulos más adelante, les prometi que contaria algo acerca de Hannah, pero cuesta acomodar esa información sin salirme de la historia original; para Ross, no me enojare contigo con respecto a tu mensaje, de hecho me gusto bastante, recorde una parte de la pelicula Ella es el chico, cuando Viola le dice a Olivia, ya basta, debes terminar con esto, creeme que estoy pensandolo seriamente y yo tambien, estoy cansada de un Jacob tan insistente._

_¿Charles aparecera en esta historia? ¿ como sera cuando vengan los demas vampiros? ¿alguno se enamorara de Hannah?, creo que por ahora con el rollo de Jacob es suficiente, con respecto a Charles quizas haga una aparición, ademas ningun vampiro se enamorara de Hannah, recuerden que es un humano comestible; sera mi imaginacion o ese recuerdo sera algo que comienza por S y termina en o??, De ninguna manera, siento mucho si lo interpretaron de esa manera, era solamente un beso, la relacion entre Hannah y Jacob no dan para esos alcances, ademas ella tiene 22 y el 16 o 17, no creen que es un poco retorcido. CSDPYR_

_Bien, creo que respondi a casi todas sus inquietudes. Este capitulo no me convencio mucho, pero es un paso fundamental para la separacion de las manadas, quizas se me ocurra algo interesante y con mucha más acción que este, esperemos que la imaginación este colaboradora y no trabaje a marcha forzada como hoy, son la 1: 06 a.m. y ahora si me despido, mañana tengo que madrugar ya estoy bostezando._

_Nos vemos en una proxima oportunidad... Hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	20. Chapter 20

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XX**

_**El individuo ha luchado siempre para no ser absorbido por la tribu. Si lo intentas, a menudo estarás solo, y a veces asustado. Pero ningún precio es demasiado alto por el privilegio de ser uno mismo. —Friedrich Nietzsche**_

La partida de Jacob y sus palabras, afectaron a Bella de forma profunda. Se había negado a pronunciar algo y le lanzaba miradas recelosas a su marido. Yo me dedique hacer zapping en el televisor, tratando de no pensar que la noche caería pronto y traería consigo unas noticas nada alentadoras.

Detuve el zapping en una canal donde había un documental sobre los lobos salvajes, observe el documental como si fuera la manada de los Quileutes los que protagonizaban el programa, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de espantar la molestia que sentía hacia Jacob, como podía asegurar que Bella iba a morir, cuando en realidad eran puros eufemismos.

— ¿Te molesta? —pregunto Jasper sentándose a mi lado

— Sabes que no —dije haciéndole un espacio más amplio en el sofá—. ¿Qué hora son?

— La hora del crepúsculo —respondió Jasper pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros—. ¿Qué sucede?

Señale con la cabeza el documental de los lobos, Jasper sonrió, seguramente recordando su experiencia con ellos y su particular entrenamiento para exterminar a los neófitos.

— Parecidos, ¿Cierto? —dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza.

— Tendrán un dura pelea hoy —musite siguiéndole la pista al lobo rojo de la televisión—. ¿Crees que debería evitar todo lo que esta por suceder?

— Solo si las cosas se ponen feas —opino Jasper haciendo que ambos quedáramos más enterrados en el asiento—. ¿Aun Edward no lo sabe?

— No quiere saber nada del asunto —dije bajando el tono de la voz haciendo que fuera un susurro—. Lo más seguro es que crea, que me estoy volviendo loca de remate.

— Un buen problema —dijo Jasper soltando un suspiro.

Una mano grande y fuerte aterrizó en mi cabeza, al igual que la de Jasper. Las risitas de Emmett hicieron que el sofá temblara bajo su enorme y musculoso peso, ambos pusimos los ojos en blanco, seguramente el grandulón haría una de las suyas y por eso se reía antes de realizar las cosas.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Jasper levantado la mirada para observar a su hermano.

— Ustedes dos están conspirando —dijo Emmett bajando los ojos para observarnos—. Si es en contra de Edward, me apunto.

— Te escuche Emmett —replico el aludido velando el sueño de Bella.

— No estamos conspirando contra nadie —dije mostrándole la lengua a Emmett—. Sabes que soy nefasta para la premeditación.

Emmett bufo y me alzo del sofá, donde estaba bien cómoda. Mis pies terminaron en su torso y mi cabeza en su espalda, parecía un cavernícola que esta llevando su cena a la caverna más cercana, Jasper se deshacía en risas desde su posición y yo me dedique ver el mundo patas arribas.

— Bájame Emmett —dije pataleando en su torso—. Te comportas como un cavernícola.

— Solo si dejas de patear —dijo Emmett haciendo que me deslizara más en su espalda.

— Si me caigo, tendrás que correr Emmett —dije con el corazón latiendo rápido a causa del resbalón—. Jasper te va perseguir por toda la eternidad.

— Bah —dijo Emmett dando la espalda a Jasper y le dio por caminar hacia la cocina.

— Edward, ayúdame —dije pasando por el lado de Edward quien velaba el descanso de su esposa.

— Ponla en el suelo —intervino Edward también conteniendo un risita.

— Gracias por la ayuda —dije soplando los mechones que caían de manera molesta en mi cara.

Parecía un conejo que acaba de ser cazado, Emmett camino por todo el salón de abajo mostrando el trofeo en que me había convertido, patalee, golpee la espalda del grandulón y no logre que me pusiera en el suelo, parecía divertirse como un niño de cinco años y después de ver que no conseguía nada, cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho admitiendo la derrota, hacia mucho que la familia no sonreía por la travesuras de Emmett.

— Escucho algo —dijo Emmett soltando mi cuerpo en el sofá.

— Emmett, eres un idiota —dije cayendo sobre las piernas de Jasper.

— Emmett tiene razón —dijo Edward levantándose de un tirón de la silla que estaba al lado de Bella—. Si mal no estoy, son pisadas de licántropos.

— Metamorfos —corregí sentándome correctamente en el sofá.

Jasper me observo con una mirada silenciosa, sus ojos parecían decirme que guardara silencio y no ventilara asuntos que se esclarecerían, en unos cuantos meses; le devolví una mirada con interrogantes, negó con la cabeza y señalo levemente a Edward que ahora estaba frente a la ventana, espiando los movimientos que había alrededor de la casa.

— Shss —dijo Jasper poniendo un dedo en su boca.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte gesticulando con los labios

— Tú ya sabes —respondió Jasper imitando mi acción.

Alice apareció en lo alto de las escaleras alegando de nuevo por su dolor de cabeza, sin embargo bajo con prontitud las escaleras para hacerse al lado de Edward, seguramente estaban teniendo las famosas charlas de gestos que tanto irritaba a Emmett.

— ¿Ves algo Alice? —pregunto Jasper un poco contrariado—. Son…

— No, si fueran ellos, no tendría esta molestia en mí vista —contesto Alice frunciendo los labios—. Son dos licántropos, estoy segura.

— ¿Vienen con malas intenciones? —pregunto Edward fijando su vista en ella—. Jacob…

— No se —dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos—, no puedo con estas razas mestizas.

Jasper desvió la vista de su esposa, para posarla en mí y me interrogo con los ojos. Por mi parte, espié a Edward y Alice estaban bastante entretenidos con el movimiento que había afuera y no se darían cuenta si Jasper y yo intercambiábamos información, el vampiro toco mi rodilla para llamar mi atención, al parecer el lector de mentes estaba absorto en otro asunto.

— ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Jasper gesticulando con cuidado.

— Jacob y Seth —conteste gesticulando con un imperceptible movimiento de labios.

— ¿Qué quieren? —volvió a preguntar Jasper tensándose un poco.

— Alertarnos —respondí diciendo letra por letra.

Emmett caminaba ansioso detrás de Edward y Alice, parecía querer volar a través de la ventana y saber quien venia a interrumpir la tranquilidad de una noche cualquiera en Forks, Rosalie se dedico a proteger a Bella, pegándose como una ladilla al lado de la embarazada. Carlisle y Esme había salido de caza hacia unos minutos, por lo tanto estaban ignorantes de la pesadilla que se les vendría en este preciso instante.

— ¿Ya puedes oírlos? —pregunto Emmett atisbando la ventana cercana a sus dos hermanos.

— Son Jacob y Seth —respondió Edward despegando la vista de la ventana y me dirigió una rápida mirada—. Parece que hay un problema.

— Si vienen para llevarse a Hannah, primero tendrán que pasar por encima de mi —sentencio Emmett caminando hacia la puerta—. Ese chucho ya la ha hecho sufrir mucho.

— No creo que sea eso —intervino Jasper levantándose del sofá para detener a Emmett—. Seguramente es un problema más serio, que un lio de faldas. Además no somos nadie, para inmiscuirnos en la vida de Hannah.

— Pero tampoco, me quedare sentado para verla llorando —dijo Emmett soltándose del agarre de Jasper—. Jacob me debe muchas.

Edward soltó un suspiro, yo me limite a mirar a Emmett con una sonrisa, al parecer no había olvidado su promesa de cobrárselas a quien me hiciera daño, sentí un retorcijón en mi corazón al ver tanta ternura de su parte.

— Creo que es algo más serio —intervino Edward—. No creo que tenga que ver con Hannah.

— ¿Qué podrá ser? —pregunto Rosalie haciendo mala cara—. No fue suficiente con lo que él, le dijo a Bella, ¿Acaso piensa recriminarle algo más?

— En vez de hacer conjeturas —dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en las caderas—, por que no salimos y nos enteramos del asunto, así dejan de hacer toda clase de especulaciones.

— Alice tiene razón —opino Jasper ahora retomando la salida al porche—, de nada sirve intentar adivinar sus intenciones.

— ¿Me dejas darle un golpe Hannah? —pregunto Emmett alzando del sofá y echándome al hombro—. Mira, que tengo unas enormes ganas de cobrárselas.

— Eres caso perdido, Emmett —dije mirando de mala manera el suelo, mientras caminaba hacia el exterior de la casa.

Observe a Rosalie riéndose silenciosamente a espaldas de su esposo, yo por mi parte iba enfurruñada por la forma en que Emmett trataba de protegerme. Jasper iba negado con la cabeza, ante el comportamiento infantil de su hermano y al único que no le importaba era Edward, parecía demasiado preocupado por lo que pudieran decir un par de lobos, Alice había desparecido misteriosamente, quizás todavía molesta por la escaza visión de los asuntos futuros.

Días atrás, me había ofrecido para brindarle un calmante a sus quejas, pero se había negado rotundamente aceptar ayuda de mi parte, alego que debía superar esa molestia por su cuenta y yo no ayudaría nada en el proceso, solo me conforme con alzar los hombros, si ella no quería la solución para el dolor de cabeza, no iba a insistir en proporcionar una salida… a menos que…

— Ya viene ese perro apestoso —siseo Emmett por lo bajo.

— Puede escucharte —le advirtió Edward con un tono de censura.

— Que más da —dijo alzando los hombros.

— Hola —dije golpeando la espalda de Emmett—. Se te olvida que estoy acá, en cuestión de segundos toda la sangre va estar en mi cerebro.

— No vas a morir por eso —dijo Emmett haciendo sacudir mi cuerpo por su risita irritante.

— Que consuelo —dije cruzándome de brazos, viendo como mi cabello estaba de punta.

En cuanto termine de pronunciar esas palabras, escuche dos par de pies grandes que frenaban en seco y se retiraban un poco, como si el olor que despedía los vampiros les quemara la nariz, trate de ver algo, pero la espalda del grandulón era enorme y solo podía ver su camisa polo de rayas, que a decir verdad no era un panorama muy interesante.

— Ya me canse de ser un conejo cazado —proteste tratando de enfocar algo que no fuera la espalda—. Jasper, ¿Podrías ayudarme, presiento que voy a darme un golpe duro contra el mundo?

— Emmett no seria tan idiota —contesto Jasper desde algún punto.

— ¡Lo dudas! —dije medio histérica—. Emmett Cullen, suéltame. Nadie viene por mí y ya deja de comportarte como un niño de cinco años, dale un golpe rápido a Jacob y déjame en paz.

Un ladrido sonó de repente, acallando mi protesta.

— ¿Qué dijo, Edward? —pregunte tratando de zafar mis pies del agarre de Emmett.

— Que es interesante ver como estas neutralizada —sonrió Edward—. Además de lo agradable que se ve…

— Claro —refunfuñe—. Emmett si no me sueltas, te juro que me convertiré en vampiro para hacerte la vida imposible.

— Emmett ponla en el suelo —intervino Jasper en un tono conciliador—. Te aseguro, que no es un panorama alentador.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —pregunto Edward con exigencia—. ¿Qué es lo que oculta Alice?

— Las visiones cambian, Edward —dijo Jasper en un tono monocorde—. El futuro esta sujeto a modificaciones.

— Solo cuando el chucho este lo suficientemente lejos —dijo Emmett acomodándome en su hombro.

— Si lo recuerdan —dije haciendo que el silencio reinara en el espacio—. Ellos vienen por algo, además creo que es importante y no soy el centro del universo. Ahora Emmett, si no me sueltas, juro que además de volverme un vampiro, te hago desfilar por todo Forks, con una minifalda tan ajustada que tardaras un siglo en poder sacártela.

A las risas contenidas por los vampiros, ahora se sumaban los ladridos de los lobos. Emmett decidió ponerme en el suelo después de unas cuantas miradas de Jasper, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, Edward, Jacob y Seth tenían una entretenida conversación mental, de la que ninguno entendía y de la que yo estaba enterada.

Jasper y yo nos miramos por encima de la discusión silenciosa, intercambiando miradas cómplices de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes, él negaba la cabeza y yo fruncía los labios frustrada, por que así me sentía frustrada por mi propia naturaleza y conocimientos, seguramente para Jasper no fue nada fácil aceptar la verdad, y tal vez los demás no correrían la misma suerte.

— ¿Quieren matar a Bella? —bufo Edward en un tono apagado.

Emmett que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, tomo aquella pregunta como una afirmación, en vez de su verdadera naturaleza, se abalanzo sobre los dos lobos, siendo bloqueado al instante por Jasper, antes de que tuviera una excusa para cobrarle a Jacob todas sus trastadas.

— Eh, no son esos —aclaro Edward un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Jasper—. La manada viene hacia aquí.

Emmett y Jasper retrocedieron. Jasper lanzo una mirada más allá de los arboles, mientras que el grandulón se volvía hacia Edward, sin entender muy bien de que iba todo el asunto.

— Pero ¿Cuál es su problema? —inquirió Emmett confundido.

— El mismo que el mío —repuso Edward con un tono serio—. Pero ellos han planteado otra forma de manejarlo, reúne a los otros y telefonea a Carlisle, para que él y Esme vuelvan aquí ahora mismo.

Jacob aulló, volviendo la noche más intranquila de lo que era, a ellos no les iba pasar nada malo, Carlisle era un tipo duro de pelar.

— No están lejos —aseguro Edward con algo de rigidez en su tono—. ¿Vas exponerte algún peligro, Seth?

Ambos lobos cambiaron la mirada y parecían estar discutiendo por turnos de vigilancia, me acerque unos pasos al par de lobos, tratando de obviar el sentimiento de terror que recorría mi cuerpo estando cerca de Jacob, los fantasmas del ultimo cambio de fase aun me perseguía.

— Antes de que te vayas, Seth —dije atrayendo la atención del lobo flacucho y gris—. ¿Puedes acercarte un momento?

— Hannah —advirtió Edward apretando los dientes.

— No me hará nada —dije agachándome a la altura del lobo—. Es un lobo pacifico.

El lobo vino trotando hacia mí y me observo con los ojos claros, además con muchas preguntas ansiosas, rasque su oreja en señal de cariño y le dedique una sonrisa sincera, además de animo por lo que debían enfrentar en un futuro, un lametazo suave como la seda paso rápidamente por mi mejilla, acompañada de un ladrido que podía interpretarse como una risa.

— Lo siento —dije besando sus orejas suaves—. Debí haberlo evitado.

— Hannah —hablo Jasper con un tono de censura.

— ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —cuestiono Edward arqueando una ceja—, ¿Desde cuando tienen ese tipo de conversación?

— Desde que creo en algo que esta más allá de los vampiros —contesto Jasper mirando a Edward con gravedad—. Tú también deberías tener la mente abierta.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo, Seth se perdió entre los matorrales que circundaban la mansión, Emmett hablaba de manera afanosa y rápida por el aparatico plateado, Jasper y yo observamos el sitio por donde había partido el lobo gris, mientras Edward esperaba una respuesta más satisfactoria.

— No es la primera vez que contraigo una deuda de gratitud contigo, Jacob —susurro Edward tratando de ignorar el comentario de Jasper—. Jamás te habría pedido algo semejante.

Bufe en respuesta, claro que lo había hecho, toda esa sarta de tonterías que pretendía creer, como si la vida de una persona pudiera decidirse, de una manera tan cruel y despiadada.

— Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Edward ignorando mis pensamientos… continuaron hablando como en el libro.

Jasper movió los ojos con impaciencia, como si la indiferencia le causara algo tipo de daño físico, los lobos no vendrían hoy, pero mañana la manada seria un poco más grande, seguramente Leah debía estar debatiendo entre lo más fácil y conveniente para todos, como para ella misma, no debía ser fácil ser el fenómeno de un grupo de especímenes.

— ¿Te importaría cambiar de forma Jacob? —pregunto Alice haciéndome sobresaltar por su súbita aparición—. Quiero enterarme de lo que pasa.

El lobo rojo negó con la cabeza, necesitaba mantener la conexión con Seth.

— Necesita seguir como lobo, para mantener el contacto con Seth —explico Edward cruzando los brazos atrás de la espalda.

—Bueno, en tal caso ¿tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme lo que esta pasando? —dijo Alice y me dirigió una mirada—. Ni se te ocurra sacarlo del atolladero.

Alce los hombros y me fui a reunir con Jasper, me había sorprendido por su aceptación en voz alta de que sabia lo que ocurría realmente, quizás Alice le había explicado las cosas cuando Edward estuvo vagando por el mundo en busca de consuelo, estaba segura que debió haberlo sorprendido toda esa fantasiosa información, no todos los días podía enterarse que era un personaje de tinta y papel.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunte en un susurro

— No se —admitió Jasper con un tono despreocupado—. Solidaridad de locos de remate tal vez; Hannah eso fue muy arriesgado.

— Tarde o temprano tendrán que saber la verdad —dije soltando un suspiro—. ¿No crees que sea un momento oportuno?

— Lo dudo —contesto Jasper negando con la cabeza—, seria una sobrecarga de cosas insólitas.

— Tendría una carga menos —confesé un poco frustrada.

Sentí en mi espalda una mirada clavada, no era precisamente la de un vampiro, sino la de un lobo hambriento de venganza y de sentimientos contradictorios, por sus enemigos naturales. Aunque en un principio había sentido cierta advertencia por el converso vampiro, me sentía más segura estando a su lado, que la de un inestable hombre lobo, aunque debía corregí mi léxico la próxima vez que hablara de ellos.

— Carlisle y Esme viene en camino —informo Emmett lazándole el aparatico a Edward—. Estarán aquí en menos de veinte minutos.

— Deberíamos adoptar una posición defensiva —sugirió Jasper yéndose a reunir con los demás.

— Vayamos adentro —acepto Edward y luego nos dirigió una mirada a su hermano y luego a mi—. Ni crean que haya olvidado a los dos.

Ambos seguimos a Edward hacia la entrada.

— Esto me huele mal —musite entre dientes mientras íbamos hacia la puerta.

— ¿Lo crees? —pregunto Jasper divertido—. Me imagino que sabes quien encabeza la lista.

— Por supuesto —dije riendo entre dientes—. Hoy no será la mejor noche.

Rosalie estaba de pie junto a la embarazada, Bella dormía pacíficamente ajena a todo lo que había sucedido a las afueras de la mansión, ignorando que la manda la había considerado un peligro eminente para toda la humanidad, ya podría escuchar a Edward decir: "_Hannah, yo tenia razón_", estaba segura que en cualquier momento lo oiría decir esas palabras.

— Ustedes dos, vengan —dijo Edward señalando el comedor en donde habíamos conversado en la tarde.

Jasper y yo lo seguimos con recelo, ahora que, haría una escena exigiendo saber toda la verdad, cuando anteriormente se había reído en mi cara con descaro, como podía pretender que las cosas fueran normales, cuando yo era la chiflada de este cuento.

— ¿Van a decirme que sucede? —pregunto Edward mirándonos con los ojos entornados, cuando llegamos a la privacidad de la habitación.

— Nada que no sepas —conteste con mordacidad—. Este es el momento menos apropiado para hablar de ello, cuando todo pase y tengas cosas menos por las que preocuparte, retomaremos de nuevo el tema.

— ¿Crees que voy a decir que si? —inquirió Edward con un tono imponente.

— No te queda de otra Edward —intervino Jasper haciendo que una ola de calma inundara la habitación—. Por ahora déjalo correr, hay un momento para todo en la vida y este momento es para Bella, además de la creciente amenaza que supone la manada.

El vampiro tomo el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, estaba segura que no perdía la paciencia por que Jasper no se lo permitía, estaba frustrado por no poder mostrar su negra furia contra mi, me cruce de brazos esperando el veredicto en mi contra.

— ¿Sabias que iba pasar esto? –dijo Edward aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Si —conteste con firmeza—. Crees que la manda no querría saberlo, de alguna manera se sabía que ya habían llegado a Forks, por ejemplo cuando estuvimos en la jefatura, están familiarizados con su olor, adema si no lo dijo Jacob pudo haber sido Leah o quizás la mente colectiva de los lobos todo lo trajo a la luz…

— ¿Y? —Interrumpió Edward—. ¿Qué historia tienes entre las mangas?

— Solo la verdad —replique frunciendo los labios—. No quiero pasar el resto de mi estancia en esto, si vas a creerme hazlo de una vez, de lo contrario elige el otro camino, diga lo que diga siempre estas escéptico a lo que revele. Cuando estés preparado para conocer la verdad, entonces avísame y ese día vamos hablar con sinceridad.

Di la media vuelta y deje a los dos seres inmortales en el comedor, lo único que deseaba era dormir, todo el día me había parecido sumamente largo y estaba segura que me quedaría dormida en las escaleras. Cuando puse un pie en la sala, Carlisle y Esme ya habían llegado de la cacería, el líder de los Cullen estaba reprendiendo al grandulón, quien se sentía muy frustrado por no estar afuera defendiendo a todos.

— Buenas noches —dije pasando de largo por la sala.

— Espera un momento —dijo Edward deteniéndome en el comienzo de las escaleras—. Esto no ha terminado aun.

— No tengo nada más que decirte —repuse apretando los dientes—. Ahora suéltame y deja que vaya a dormir, no vas a conseguir nada con esa actitud.

— Déjala, Edward — terció Carlisle poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Es humana y necesita dormir.

Edward me dejo ir, cuando di la vuelta para marcharme, volví a sentir esa mirada inquietante que había sentido a mis espaldas, los vampiros no habían sido los únicos que había escuchado la pequeña discusión y tampoco, serian los únicos en pedir explicación, simplemente maravilloso, ¿Todo tenia que ser tan complicado? ¿Jamás habría normalidad en Forks?

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, traigo de nuevo una actualizacion esta vez, me siento prudentemente a las 4:19 de la tarde de un domingo, asi que les agradesco mucho el apoyo al capitulo anterior, ya vamos por los 423 mensajes, nunca me voy a cansar de agradecer que dediquen un poco de su tiempo a la historia, tambien agradecer a los que au continuan desde el fic anterior y tambien aquellos que han descubierto esta historia apenas, a todos un millon de gracias._

_Bueno, este capitulo no me ha convencido del todo, llevo más de una semana escribiendolo sin saber que poner o como desarrollar la trama, por ultimo decidi concluir un asunto de capitulos anteriores, la relacion entre Hannah y Jasper y el por que Carlisle insinuo que tenian muchas cosas en comun, ademas del paso significativo de la separacion de la manada, que va ser interesante en los proximos capitulos._

_SDPYR: ¿Existe alguna conexión entre Hannah y Edward? yo diria que muchas, ella lo ha mencionado varias veces y Bella tambien lo noto; ¿BElla se pondra celosa de Hannah por su cercania con jacob? es posible, ya veremos como se desarrolla la trama; ¿Hannah va estar en la pelea contra los Vulturis? ya mencione que actualemente desarrollo algo de eso, pero siendo humana resisitiria a uan pelea tan complicada; ¿Jacob se imprimara de Reneesme? nada va cambiar o quizas haga un poco más retorcidas las cosas. CSDPYR._

_Por ahora, sin mucho que decir por que anda con algo de afan, pero de todos mocdos, alguna sugerencia, queja y/o reclamo por lo anterior, ya saben dejen sus mensajes al final de estos creditos. Por cierto, aun no he podido enviar la sorpesa a Lux y Alejandra de Cullen, chicas podrian enviarme sus correos electronicos... Bueno ahora si me voy despues de dar tanta lora... Me pregunto como sera la vida con Leah de ahora en adelante con los Cullen._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad... Hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	21. Chapter 21

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

****Parte XXI**

_**No puedes evitar que el pájaro de la tristeza vuele sobre tu cabeza, pero sí puedes evitar que anide en tu cabellera. —Proverbio chino**_

La niebla había cubierto la mayor parte de los arboles al otro lado del rio, me sentía en paz observando como lentamente los rayos de un desviado sol parecía querer romper el encanto, se respiraba tranquilidad en la parte trasera de la mansión, en comparación con la locura que se estaba viviendo al interior de la casa, era mejor estar solo que escuchar los intentos de no salir a matar a nadie que señalara a Bella.

Lo único malo del encantador paisaje, era el condenado frio que me tenía envuelta en una manta, como si fuera un gigante burrito de un restaurante mexicano, eso me recordaba que poco había salido por Forks, me había limitado a visitar algunos sitios, como la casa de Charlie, la jefatura de policía, la reserva de los indios y el supermercado… ni siquiera había vuelto al Lodge, tampoco a la secundaria de Forks y dudaba mucho que Ángela todavía estuviera en el pueblo.

Sin embargo, la idílica mañana fue interrumpida por unas pisadas suaves, eso era lo malo de vivir con vampiros, a pesar de creer que había pasado desapercibida o que había sido ignorada, mi linda y hermosa suerte jamás me abandonaba. Aunque sabia que no era Edward quien venia hacerme compañía, de haberlo sido, ya me hubiera saludado como solo él sabia.

— Buenos días —saludo Jasper trayendo una pequeña bandeja en las manos—. ¿Apuesto a que no has desayunado?

— Gracias —dije con las mejillas entumidas del frio—. Dime que Alice no me despellejara por esto.

— Claro que no —dijo Jasper divertido, mientras se sentaba a mi lado con cuidado para no regar nada—. Ella misma superviso tu desayuno, no quería que Edward metiera sus manos.

El desayuno tenían buena pinta, unos panqueques con sirope, unos rollitos de canela y jugo de naranja, lo único que le faltaba era una rosa para rematar, daba la impresión que era una muestra de tregua y por consiguiente, además como estaban las cosas era mejor estar en paz antes que el bebe, decidiera salir al mundo por su propios medios.

— ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? —pregunto Jasper mirando al otro lado del rio—. ¿Estas preocupada?

— Por muchas cosas —admití dándole un sorbo al jugo—. Las cosas ahora serán complicadas… ¿No te parece un poco raro saber la verdad y no ponerte como un loco histérico?

Jasper sonrió con ese aire misterioso, que te ponía los pelos de punta.

— La verdad no, quizás un poco curioso —contesto Jasper concentrando su mirada más allá de los arboles—. Aunque admito que si le echas mucha cabeza, es lo mismo cuando te preguntas por la existencia y lo que habrá cuando mueras de una vez por todas, así que evito eso y no es agradable tener un agujero en el estomago y sentir que eres una cosa insignificante comparado con todo.

— Es cierto —coincidí pensando que el desayuno era una fuente de levantar ánimos—. A veces pienso que hay algo raro en mi cabeza, que todos pensaran que mi mente esta peor que un laberinto sin salida, además de que necesito un buen manicomio.

— ¿En verdad, no existen los vampiros? —pregunto Jasper con un tono de desilusión.

— Me temo que no —conteste negando con la cabeza—. Todos existen en libros y en el cine. Aunque el peor de todos es Dracula, asusta más que todos los Vulturis juntos.

Jasper sonrió divertido negando con la cabeza, tal vez mi mente retorcida trajera a colocación a Dracula, haciendo que este se pusiera de parte de los Cullen y sacara pitado a los Vulturis, directo a su mazmorra en Volterra.

— Quizás en verdad existan y no te has dado cuenta —dijo Jasper con un tono esperanzador.

— Ya el mundo estaría informado —replique dejando los panqueques por la paz—. En el mundo real, hay demasiada propaganda entorno a ustedes; primero los libros, luego las películas y todo el mercado de colmillos plásticos que puedas encontrar en Halloween, solamente son personajes folklóricos que existen en la imaginación de algunos retorcidos escritores.

— ¿Somos los más malos después de Dracula? —inquirió Jasper mirándome con esperanza.

— Son los más buenos que han descrito hasta ahora —conteste dándole cuenta al ultimo panqueque—. Aunque antes de ustedes estaban los vampiros de Fell´s Church.

— ¿Esos quienes son? —dijo interesado Jasper.

— Bueno no me hagas caso —dije restándole importancia al asunto—. Después de todo, echaron a perder su historia.

Antes de que Jasper, siguiera insistiendo que en la vida real los vampiros existían, un aullido rompió la quietud del lugar y eso conllevaba ha algo… Leah había hecho aparición en escena, solamente para amargarle la vida a Jacob Black. Jasper se levanto del césped de un solo tirón y empezó a desarrollar toda la paranoia de una película de terror.

— Solo es Leah —dije con tranquilidad mientras terminaba con el desayuno.

— Seguramente mandada como espía —dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos—. Esa chica tiene serios problemas.

— No muchos —dije tratando alzar los hombros—. Solo que no ha sido comprendida, ¿Cómo te sentirías siendo el fenómeno entre los fenómenos y además, despojarte de tu pudor al tener que ver como todos tienen que cambiar de fase?, yo ya estaría de los nervios.

— Pero si… —insistió Jasper que seguía en sus trece.

— Esto no va pasar a mayores —dije desenvolviendo la manta de mi cuerpo—. Ella solo juega con las cartas que tiene y créeme que estará mejor aquí que con su propio infierno personal.

— No me digas, que próximamente se nos unirán los Vulturis en signo de paz —dijo Jasper con sarcasmo.

— Eso no te lo puedo asegurar —dije levantándome del césped con su ayuda.

Ambos nos apresuramos para entrar a la casa, no fuera que los papeles se invirtieron y ahora la manada comandara un ataque suicida como si fuera ayudar en algo la situación; Jasper se fue a unir a las fuerzas de resistencia que miraban por la ventana, yo me tomaría mi tiempo lavando los platos del desayuno, mientras me dedicaba a perder el tiempo silbando alguna cancioncilla que le pondría los pelos de punta a Edward.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —pregunto Alice provocándome un gran susto.

El tenedor que sostenía en la mano derecha, cayó al lavaplatos causando un estruendo, me lleve la mano al pecho para calmar mi desbocado corazón, ya me estaba comportando como una paranoica dentro de una casa embrujada.

— ¡Rayos, Alice! —replique frunciendo el cejo—, ¿Acaso pretendes matarme de un susto?, dado que Edward no lo ha conseguido a punto de rabietas.

— Hannah —dijo Alice negando con la cabeza—. No te desvíes de lo que te he preguntado, sabes que no es el mejor momento para tirar tu sarcasmo, ellos no pueden saber nada.

— Pero Jasper, si —dije en un tono mordaz.

— Él lo comprende —replicó Alice mirándome con ojos entornados—. No comprendes el peligro que corres, diciendo cosas que podrán perjudicarte en un futuro.

— ¿Qué clase de peligro? —pregunto terminando de lavar el tenedor—. Vamos Alice, cuéntame lo que me va suceder en un futuro, tengo derecho a saberlo, ni creas que me comí el cuento de que el peligro ha pasado, he visto como te paseas mirándome como si en cualquier momento, fuera a caer en el piso por culpa de un infarto fulminante.

— No va suceder nada —dijo Alice con un tono misterioso—. Lo único que necesito, es que los guíes en la dirección correcta cuando la sentencia caiga sobre nuestras cabezas, pero no de esta forma equivocada.

Observe Alice con detenimiento, algo estaba sucediendo y estaba segura, casi nunca Alice me había hablado de esta forma, como si le disgustara que yo dijera unas cuantas cosas por ahí y ayudara en un desarrollo prematuro de la historia, seguramente era algo sumamente grave y que no le debía gustar mucho, debía estar pensando en una forma de evitarlo, ese algo debía estar relacionado con mi futuro en la historia.

Me detuve a pensar con profundidad, los últimos acontecimientos en que se había envuelto mi vida giraba entorno a un peligro, además de lagrimas y penas, me mordí el labio sabiendo que en un lugar escondido estaba la respuesta de la enigma, sin duda los Vulturis tenía que ser la herramienta que ejecutaría una acción horripilante… ¿Pero quien moriría a parte de Irina?

— Solo mantén la boca cerrada —dijo Alice dando la media vuelta para marcharse.

— Sabes que eso es imposible —rebatí haciendo que se detuviera—. En vez de lograr algo, encerrándome y cosiéndome la boca para no hablar, solo voy a conseguir llamar más la atención… Edward pensara que esta sucediendo algo.

— Un problema que se puede solucionar —anuncio Alice alejándose a paso humano.

Me quede mirando la puerta por donde se había marchado Alice, no entendía nada de lo que acaba de suceder, desde cuando me trataba de una forma tan despectiva, cuando había demostrado una gran alegría con mi llegada a Forks, me sentía como Bella, cuando le dejo esas enigmáticas palabras en el Mercader de Venecia… ¿Acaso para mi también era la prueba?, ¿También tendría que descifrar un mensaje clave?

Entonces, sentí un retorcijón en mi estomago como si me hubiera comido un cangrejo vivo, mis rodillas cedieron ante el dolor y caí cerca al lavaplatos apretando los ojos como si fuera ayudarme a que se disipara con facilidad, pero el dolor iba en aumento y sentí una nauseas horribles, parecía como esos asesinos primerizos que vomitan hasta lo que no tienen para expresar su culpa.

— Alice —dije entre una mezcla de gemido y suplica.

Apenas dije esa palabra, la puerta de la cocina prácticamente giro fuera de sus goznes, sentí unos brazos fríos que me alzaban del suelo, no era Alice, ella sabia que esto iba a pasar y prefirió hacer caso omiso a lo que sentía, bien, ¿Cómo me sentía?, sentía como si me hubieran pegado un puntapié en el estomago, estaba a punto de vomitar el desayuno que había ingerido hacia unos minutos.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto la voz de Carlisle.

— No lo creo —conteste a duras penas—, voy a devolver todo.

— Por aquí —dijo Carlisle dándome vuelta para mirar el lavaplatos.

El olor a jabón produjo una reacción en cadena, era asqueroso utilizar donde lavaban los platos como sanitario, el buen Carlisle sostuvo mi cabello mientras pasaba el tormento, no entendía de que iba esto; ciertamente, yo gozaba de una salud de hierro, eran muy pocas las veces que me había enfermado: a los ocho años de varicela, a los doce de una enfermedad tropical pescada en un viaje al Caribe, a los veinte una mano rota por la mala cabeza… ¿Ahora esto?

— Ya paso —dijo Carlisle abriendo la llave para lavar mi desastre.

— Siento que el mundo da vueltas —murmure sosteniendo mi cabeza.

Carlisle me reviso meticulosamente la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos helados entre mi cabello, parecía que estuviera buscando un tumor en la cabeza… ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué me sentía enferma?... de pronto no volví a ver el rostro de Carlisle y lo único que fui consciente, fue que caí como un fardo en sus hombro derecho.

Minutos o quizás horas después, abrí mis ojos con un molesto parpadeo, no estaba en la sala, tampoco en la habitación de Edward, mas bien parecía una habitación entre un estudio y a un paso de ser un cuarto de hospital; me levante de lo que parecía ser una mesa para cirugías y el mundo decidió dar vueltas nuevamente.

— No te levantes tan rápido —dijo la voz de Alice empujándome hacia la mesa de cirugía.

— No quiero acostarme —masculle sacando los pies fuera de la camilla—. Además, estoy bien y no necesito una enfermera.

Puse los pies en suelo firme, desde un principio debía saber que era una pésima idea, mis rodillas aun seguían débiles sin ninguna razón aparente, así que de nuevo aterrice en tierra o mejor dicho sobre baldosa firme.

— Suéltame —dije cuando Alice tomo unos de mis brazos para ayudarme—. Yo puedo levantarme sola, no estoy lisiada

— ¿Todavía sigues enojada conmigo? —pregunto Alice con un matiz de orgullo en su voz.

La observe con recelo desde el suelo, la verdad no sabia que sentía en esos momentos y tampoco sabia que estaba sucediendo, no se suponía que debía hacer algo por que las cosas fueran de otro modo, en vez de estar tirada en el suelo enferma y tal vez con los días contados, por culpa de una ridícula disputa.

— Un poco —dije levantándome del suelo mientras me apoyaba en la camilla—. ¿Cuándo vas a decirme lo que pasa?, si me voy a morir un día de estos, no trates de protegerme, llevo lidiando a la muerte desde que tenía cinco años.

— Intento protegerte —mascullo Alice mirándome con culpa—. ¿Vas enojarte conmigo por eso?

— Yo no necesito protección Alice —rebatí sentándome de nuevo en la camilla—. Hay que ser realistas, soy humana y los humanos morimos de diferentes maneras, ¿Qué tengo?

— Gripe estomacal —respondió Alice mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Te estuvo esperando con paciencia, nunca perdió la esperanza de pescarte.

— Genial —dije tumbándome en la camilla—. Alguien debió haber estado incubando el virus.

Unos pasos llegaron a la habitación con premura, ni siquiera hice el intento de levantar la cabeza, parecía como si estuviera viviendo todo aquello que me había perdido en los anteriores libros; la habitación olía a lejía y algún producto de limpieza que utilizaban en los hospitales, el recién llegado intercambio palabras con Alice, aun seguía sintiendo esas nauseas y sin ganas de comer nada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Jacob bajando para situarse a la altura de mis ojos.

— Horrible —dije cerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar afuera esperando un ataque sorpresa?

— Leah y Seth, están vigilando —informo posando una mano caliente en mi frente—. No querían dejar subir a nadie, pasaste medio muerta por la sala en brazos del doctor.

— No exageres —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. Solo me desmaye.

— Pues no parecía un desmayo —replico Jacob con un tono preocupado—. Hasta Edward se asusto al ver que parecías más muerta que viva, Bella intento levantarse y el resto se quedaron como lo que son, unas estatuas.

— Solo es gripe estomacal —conteste soltando un suspiro—. Mañana estaré como nueva y podre salir de este reclusorio.

El silencio decidió hacer acto de presencia, eso significaba que era temporada de vampiros y de humanos que apoyaban a los vampiros, fruncí el cejo, bien, Alice no podía quejarse, no había cambiado en nada la situación, los lobos querían acabar con los vampiros y a mí con ellos, al menos nadie iba morir por eso.

— No podre salir —dije rompiendo el silencio—, o más bien nos impiden la salida.

— Si —dijo Jacob quitando su mano de mi frente—. Parece que ni siquiera tú te salvas.

— Que gran noticia —masculle—. Ahora he cambiado de raza.

— Así son las cosas —confirmo Jacob en un tono bajito—. Ellos creen que te vas a poner de parte de los vampiros.

Observe a Jacob y me parecía mentira que estuviera cumpliendo su promesa, me sentí aliviada por ello, ya no tendría que lidiar con nada más que sobrevivir al cambio que iba sufrir Forks, claro además de aportar claridad, cuando Alice decida que es hora de marcharse para buscar pruebas a favor de su familia. Levante la vista y la aludida seguía en la misma habitación, como si estuviera perdida en medio de una jungla, debía estar sintiéndose fatal por no decirme nada, todo seguramente llevada por el instinto de protección para que no me encontraran los Vulturis.

— Pareces triste —comento Jacob atrayendo mi atención.

— Es por que Alice esta celosa —dije esbozando una sonrisa.

— Claro que no —respondió Alice seguramente mostrando su lengua en mi dirección.

— Sabes que voy a morirme, Jacob —dije haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos de Alice.

— Estas de broma —menciono Jacob frunciendo el cejo.

— Solo es una fatalista —intervino Alice haciendo sonar sus pasos por la habitación—. No vas a morirte, solo es una gripe. Mejor me voy, lo más posible es que continuemos esa discusión.

Alice abandono la habitación con dramatismo. Jacob se levanto de su posición y me dedico una mirada de recelo, seguramente no sabia como proceder ahora que las cosas estaban claras, se veía a leguas que se moría por seguir insistiendo en el tema, pero por otro lado temía que lo rechazara una vez más, cargando el peso de sus frustración en los nuevos miembros de su manada.

— ¿Cómo esta Leah? —pregunte llenando el silencio.

— Amargándome la vida —soltó Jacob con una sonrisita—. Te manda saludes. Pero es no es la cuestión, ¿Qué sucede realmente Hannah?, en nuestra ultima conversación tenia unas buenas preguntas, que te encargaste de callar.

Decidí levantarme y enfrentar la situación al menos sentada, a estas alturas no entendía por que Edward no sabía hasta los pormenores de mi vida, pero sabia igual que Bella y los demás; cual era la insistencia por saber que había sido de mi o como se había desarrollado mi vida en la niñez.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunte apoyando mis manos en el borde de la camilla.

— ¿De que va todo este misterio? —inquirió Jacob lanzándome una mirada con los ojos entornados—. Alcance a escuchar parte de la discusión con Alice.

— Te refieres a mi prematura muerte —complete al ver que se negaba tocar ese punto—. De algún modo lo se, Alice sabe algo y se niega a decírmelo. Además Jacob, cuando decida contare algo de mi vida, por ahora confórmate con saber que gracias a sus decisiones, vamos a pasar un buen periodo aquí encerrados.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, seguramente no se había planteado, que era el único humano saludable y comestible a la redonda.

— Puedes venir con nosotros —sugirió señalando con su cabeza hacia la puerta.

— Confió en ellos —dije con firmeza—. Por más que necesiten sangre para vivir, no son capaces de ponerme un dedo encima.

— Y si todo ese rollo que dices, es mentira —replico Jacob tratando de bajar la voz—. Si deciden tomar tu sangre mientras duermes…

— No lo harán, son vegetarianos –dije negando con la cabeza—. Existen otros modos de hallar una solución pacifica.

— ¿Tú? —pregunto Jacob enarcando las cejas—. Ellos te han declarado otro Cullen más, si pones un pie fuera, te darán caza.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —dije enarcando una ceja—. Sam; pues no me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados y dejar que lleven a extremos esta situación.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, aun enferma no me daba por vencida, las cosas quizás tomaran un rumbo interesante si yo metía mis manos en esto, seria la última vez que intervendría y luego me haría la de la vista gorda con las situaciones futuras, Alice no podía culparme por intentar reconciliar dos puntos de vista diferentes.

— Dudo que lo hagas cambiar de parecer —dijo Jacob con un tono serio.

— No se pierde nada con intentarlo —rebatí mordiéndome el labio inferior por las nuevas posibilidades.

— El chupasangre no te va dejar salir de casa —menciono Jacob haciendo ver los obstáculos.

— Quien dice que tiene que saber lo que planeo —replique tratando de no pensar en ello.

— Lee mentes —recordó Jacob usando un tono de conspiración—. Y la tuya no esta a salvo.

Solté un suspiro, mientras reprimía las nauseas que me invadían nuevamente, inoportuna gripe estomacal.

— Tu me vas ayudar —dije esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas proponiéndome algo arriesgado? —pregunto Jacob fingiendo estar pensándolo—. Hecho, cuando comenzamos…

Un aullido largo y agudo nos interrumpió en la conspiración.

— Maldita sea —bufo Jacob apurándose hacia la salida.

— Los delegados de Sam —mencione quedándome sola para planear mi siguiente paso en esta historia.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia... ¿Cuantos días han pasado? diez, al menos no es el mes que me demoraba anteriormente; De todo corazon muchas gracias por los mensajes de apoyo a esta historia... ya vamos por los 439 y faltan 61 para llegar a los 500... muchisimas gracias pro su paciencia y su tiempo por seguir esta historia y tambien a los que me continuan leyendo desde perdida en Crepusculo. Se que le prometi al review 400 que una sopresa llegaria a su correo, mil disculpas pero el correo ha decidido por cuenta propia negarme el acceso o quizas es el internet haciendo unas cuantas dasagradables bromas._

_Por otro lado, me ha parecido demasiado extraño que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, considerando que no aporta mucho a la historio, la verdad debo encontrarme desfasada o algo por el estilo, por que perdido el hilo de la trama que ando escribiendo. La verdad me siento frustrada escribiendo el libro de Jacob, es divertido leerlo, no es divertido tratar de amoldarlo al punto de vista de Hannah, de hecho estos ultimos dias estoy viendo a Hannah como una figura de acción de los comics, asi que continuara sin convencerme ningun capitulo, hasta que haya un poco de acción bien desarrollada._

_SDPYR: no se te hace que la repentina relacion de Leah con Hanna es parecida al extraño acercamiento de Jacob cuando Bella estaba embarazada?, la verdad Hannah se siente un poc identificada con Leah, ella lo dijo en capitulos anteriores y no es nada extraño, la quileute tambien siente una extraña empatia que veremos capitulos posteriores; No entiendo que Edwar se esta poniendo celoso y no de Jacob... puedne explicarme; ¿Seth no era el lobo color arena? creo que si, la verdad no se, tendre que corregir ese pequeño desfase en la ._

_Bueno, por ahora es todo, al menos la relacion de Hannah y Jacob es más sana, esperemos que la imaginación este dispuesta a colaborar y la proxima vez haya uncapitulo más decente, no les parece un poco rara la actitud de Alice, ¿Que estara tramando o evitando?, por cierto nunca habiamos visto a Hannah enferma, asi que esperemos que el proximo capitulo la gripe estomacal ya no este._

_Hasta una proxima oprtunidad... Hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	22. Chapter 22

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Parte XXII**

_**El momento elegido por el azar vale siempre más, que el momento elegido por nosotros mismos. — Proverbio Chino**_

Carlisle me dio algo para que las nauseas desaparecieran, después de una media hora, conseguí dar un paso sin irme al suelo, así que decidí hacer una aparición en la sala, seguramente Jacob debía estar conversando con los delegados de Sam, así que no me quedaría tirada en una cama todo el día o hacerle compañía al sanitario.

Baje por la escaleras sosteniéndome del pasamanos y di pasos cortos para no terminar más mal de lo que estaba, alcance escuchar la voz de Edward, estaba narrando todo lo que estaba sucediendo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión. Jasper vino solicito y me ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones, me observo con ojos suplicantes y yo negué con la cabeza, no era su culpa que Alice me haya mandado a cerrar la boca.

— Lo siento —dijo Jasper apenas moviendo los labios.

— No es tu culpa —conteste apoyándome en sus hombros—. Debemos confiar en Alice, quizá este evitando una tragedia griega.

— ¿Te llevo algún lado? —se ofreció comprendiendo que nada podíamos hacer.

— Donde Bella —dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa—. Seguramente debe estar tensa por lo que esta sucediendo.

— Un poco —dijo Jasper ayudándome a caminar en dirección a Bella—. Les están pidiendo que vuelvan la cordura, tratan de que los otros miembros regresen a la reserva.

— Lo cual es una perdida de tiempo —mencione frunciendo los labios.

— Como suena —dijo Jasper esbozando una sonrisa.

Bella estaba sentada tomando su vaso de sangre, acariciaba su abultado vientre tratando de hacer caso omiso a los tensos hechos; con ayuda de Jasper llegue al mueble, Rosalie movió sus ojos como esperando que sucediera un milagro, mientras que la mirada de Bella se ilumino como una mañana refulgente, desde que estaba confinada en la sala, eran pocas las veces que habíamos hablado.

— ¿Cómo estas? —inquirió Bella enarcando una ceja.

— Con un poco de nauseas y sin ganas de hacerme amiga del retrete —dije mientras Jasper me ayudaba a sentar a su lado.

— Es raro —comento Rosalie cambiando de posición atrás del sillón—. ¿Estas segura que es una gripe estomacal y no otra cosa?

Bella me observo con interés, entendiendo la pregunta implícita de la rubia, Jasper negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, por mi parte sonreí con pocas ganas dado que mi estomago no estaba cooperando mucho, quizás otra en mi lugar estaría ofendida por la pregunta lanzada, sin embargo, yo la encontraba muy cómica, dado que según los cálculos una humana presentaba los síntomas dos y hasta tres meses después.

— ¿Estas sugiriendo que puedo estar embarazada? —pregunte mirando a Rosalie con diversión.

Las cabezas de los que estaban reunidos, giraron expectantes en nuestra dirección, si Rosalie todavía fuera humana lo más seguro es que se pondría de todos los colores, se las arreglo para aparentar total normalidad, mientras que una sonrisa amenazaba con salir de los labios de la única embarazada en esta casa.

— Todo es posible —contesto Rosalie mirando las puntas de sus cabellos—. Los humanos no son como antes, toda la moralidad que se inculcaba se ha perdido con el tiempo; digamos que ahora son más…

— Libertinos —concluí por ella—. Lamento decepcionarte, pero la moralidad en mi casa no ha pasado de moda.

— Entonces… no —dijo Rosalie mirándome con asombro.

— No —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. No estoy embarazada, de darse un hecho con tal importancia, te aseguro que no estaría aquí quejándome de una inoportuna gripe estomacal.

Jasper enarco las cejas en un punto alto, sin comprender que querían decir mis palabras.

— La tía de Charles es muy estricta —intervino Bella esbozando una sonrisa—. No me he olvidado de ese asunto.

— ¿Tía? —pregunto Rosalie cruzándose de brazos—. Que velas tiene ella en ese entierro.

— Vive con ella, desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico —comente apretando mi estomago que se estaba quejando de nauseas—. Es peor que la bruja de Blancanieves, me odia con todo su negro corazón. ¿Te acuerdas de ella Jasper?, la vimos en el aeropuerto de Chicago.

— Si —dijo Jasper soltando una risita—. Pero me acuerdo de ella por el hospital, quería matarnos a todos con la mirada, mascullaba preguntándose como a su sobrino podía gustarle la gente rara y con poco gusto.

Saque la lengua en su dirección, Bella sonrió con ganas y la cabeza de su esposo giro ansioso al verla de buen humor, sonreí al ver que ni en mi imaginación esa señora podía cambiar, seguro esa era su gracia no podía concebirla como una dulce y bonachona viejecita.

— ¿Por él te fuiste sin decirnos nada, cierto? —pregunto Rosalie observándome con seriedad.

— Rose, no es el mejor momento —intervino Bella cambiando su humor con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué no? —insistió Rosalie enarcando sus cejas—. Desde que llego no hemos sabido los verdaderos motivos de su huida, siempre hay algo que nos impide saber que sucedió esa noche. Creo que seria una historia entretenida, ahora que estamos confinados en esta casa.

— Presionar, no ayuda a nada —dijo Jasper enviándonos toda la calma posible—. Ella decidirá cuando es el mejor momento.

— ¿Por qué no comenzamos mejor, por lo que ha sucedido en Forks mientras ella no estuvo con nosotros? —sugirió Bella tratando que la cómoda situación no se volviera en algo tenso—. Nadie te ha contado a fondo lo que sucedió, después quizás decidas decir algo, de lo que paso esa noche.

— Eso suena interesante —dijo Alice acomodándose en el suelo, como si hubiera estado ahí desde que me senté—. No hará daño unas cuantas historias.

— ¿Estas segura? —inquirí con recelo.

— No te preocupes —dijo la enana con una sonrisa—. Creo que merecen conocer la versión de tu desaparición.

Me sentí transportada seis años atrás, cuando el Mayor Harris decidió confinarme en mi habitación mientras vivíamos en Jacksonville, el huraño federal se había mostrado muy simpático tratando de sonsacarme a donde me dirigía en una Harley, en compañía del chico con un historial nada envidiable de todo el estado.

Ahí fue donde descubrí a los Cullen. El Mayor había saqueado la librería más cercana y decidió que ese seria mi única entretención mientras durara mi interrogatorio y posterior castigo por haber desafiado la autoridad federal, de nada me sirvió rogarle a mi madre para que hablara con el Mayor, solo conseguí que ella se pusiera de su parte, nada de televisión, ir acompañada a la escuela por un policía encubierto y no ver a mis amigas más que por una llamada telefónica.

A pesar de que odie al Mayor con todas mis fuerzas, al final di el brazo a torcer y admití que al menos se había hecho con unas historias decentes de leer, estaba segura que había investigado por internet una lista de los libros que no podías dejar de leer así el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse, había descubierto mi debilidad por las historias adictivas y en menos de lo que pensé nos estábamos mudando de nuevo y esta vez a Chicago…

— ¿Se puede saber por que pensabas escaparte? —pregunto Edward sacándome de mis recuerdos.

— Se me había olvidado que estabas aquí —mencione tratando de no hablar con mucha rapidez—. Se comenten muchas locuras cuando tienes quince años.

— ¿De que me perdí? —pregunto Bella acabando con su vaso de sangre—. Rose…

— En seguida vuelvo —dijo la rubia saliendo como un bólido de la habitación con el vaso en las manos.

— Edward —dijo Alice frunciendo los labios—. Deja las preguntas para el final de la historia, Bella estaba apunto de contar lo que me perdí por tu culpa.

— Era por su bien —dijo Edward con acidez.

— Si, si y mira en que concluyo todo —rebatió Alice guiñando un ojo en mi dirección—. Bella ignora a Edward y comienza de nuevo.

— Gracias Jasper —dijo Bella sonriendo en su dirección—. ¿Por donde comenzamos? ¿Por la fiesta de cumpleaños?

— Odio esa parte —intervino Jasper—. Aun me hace sentir culpable.

— ¿Por qué no, donde Edward te dejo hecha un zombi? —sugerí mordiéndome los labios para no reírme.

— No me hace gracia —replico Edward mirándome de mala manera—. Mejor, el día que desapareciste sin decir ni una palabra.

— Voy a comenzar por el sueño que tuve el día de mi cumpleaños —dijo Bella dándole un fin a la tonta discusión.

Sin apartar los ojos de Edward, escuche el relato de Bella justo donde comenzaba Luna Nueva, la historia transcurrió tal y como estaba en el libro, excepto por algunos asuntos en los que me había visto involucrada a mucha distancia, como por ejemplo: una vida casi zombie que había llevado Jacob durante mi desaparición, el interrogatorio al que algunos estudiantes de Forks se habían sometido para saber el por que de mi desaparición, incluso los Cullen fueron interrogados como primeros sospechosos.

Edward me observa sereno tratando de hallar respuestas en mi mente, pero en ella solo estaban las imágenes de lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia, lo vi palidecer en el momento en que los Vulturis hicieron su aparición y el valor que tuvo Bella para rescatarlo de una muerte segura, sus ojos dorados nunca abandonaron mi rostro, así tuviera la intención de dar la media vuelta y marcharse para no escuchar lo que venia a continuación.

El comienzo de eclipse, yo estaba perdida del mapa, en ese momento ya nadie se acordaba de mi excepto los Cullen, los Swan y Ángela; Jacob me había borrado de su mente como debió hacerlo la primera vez que herí sus sentimientos, Victoria nunca se canso de estar merodeando por Forks buscando venganza, me buscaba para matarme y en mi lugar había elegido a Bella para cobrar su cuota de dolor, ¿Se habría sentido contrariada al ver que no me hallaba en ningún lugar del mundo? ¿Pensó que alguna vez yo regresaría a Forks o me comunicaría para saber si alguien continuaba vivo? ¿Qué pensó al tomar una decisión tan descabellada?

Entonces recordé lo que sentí cuando leí eclipse, me sentí impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada estando en un mundo diferente, sabia de algún modo que al despertar en la realidad la historia se vería afectada con mi paso, sin embargo, todo tenia que suceder como estaba escrito, por que entonces no hubiera historia que contar, ni tampoco libros que hacer si yo hubiera tomado la decisión de narrar lo que iba suceder en el futuro, quizás Alice tenia razón, si yo contaba algo, entonces la historia se echaría a perder y entonces nada valdría la pena, ni habría algo por lo cual luchar.

El Mayor Harris tenia tanta razón cuando me decía que era una cabezota, acelerada e impulsiva, nunca pensaba de forma sensata las consecuencias de mis acciones, lo único que me interesaba era llegar al fondo del asunto costase lo que costase, nunca me interesaba cuanta gente podía verse afectada con mis decisiones, el Mayor siempre había tenido razón en todo, era como un grillo personal que me hacia ver cuando cometía acciones erradas, ahora entendía por que mamá alentaba para que fuera una especie de sacerdote personal.

El federal era como Edward, casi era como convivir con él, excepto que no leía mentes y parecía leer mis movimientos a la perfección, le tenía aprecio desde que me regalo los libros de vampiros y desde ese momento, me llevaba algún buen libro que le había recomendado un dependiente de la librería, en cambio mi madre encontraba exasperante que su casa se estuviera convirtiendo en una biblioteca publica.

Bella contaba una versión resumida de los hechos, casi no tocaba lo que estuviera relacionado con Jacob, seguramente para no lastimar a Edward, pestañee un poco cuando el relato llego a la llamada de Jacob y su insistencia por saber si Bella había cambiado en su viaje a Jacksonville, Edward se sentó a mi lado y sonrió al verme bostezando, no por que la historia estuviera aburrida, si no por que estaba cansada y somnolienta a causa de la enfermedad.

— Podemos continuar otro día —dijo Edward en dirección a Bella—. Hannah esta siendo noqueada por el sueño.

— Lo siento —dijo Bella apenada—. Se me olvidaba que estabas enferma, se lo mal que la debes estar pasando.

— Descuida —dije tratando de no bostezar—. Siento arruinar la historia, pero creo que voy a terminar dormida en cualquier momento.

— Es trampa —dijo Alice entornando los ojos—. Estas tratando de salir por la tangente.

— Alice —dijo Edward frunciendo el cejo—. Esta enferma, no fuiste la primera en decir que no la atosigáramos en preguntas… no entiendo.

Alice se levanto del suelo y se marcho escaleras arriba, Jasper la siguió un segundo después, ella estaba muy rara los últimos días, parecía que estaba huyendo de Edward, por que seguramente él sabría que seria de mi al terminar toda esta historia, seguramente Alice estaba ahorrándole dolor, por que era más que suficiente el infierno que estaba pasando con la situación de Bella.

— ¿Esta enojada? —pregunto Bella tomando del vaso que Rosalie le entrego.

— No —dijo Edward enfocando su vista hacia las escaleras—. Ella no quiere que vea algo… son muy borrosas las imágenes.

— ¿Del bebe? —inquirió Bella clavando con algo de temor la mirada en el mismo sitio que su esposo.

— Ella no puedo verlo —contesto Edward en un tono rígido—. Eso ya lo debes saber Bella, es otra situación… más confusa.

Pues yo tenia una idea vaga de esa situación confusa, pero no estaba de ánimos y de humor para aclararle ese punto a Edward, aunque también sospechaba que ella tenia que ver con mi repentina enfermedad, por algo superviso mi desayuno esta mañana, para que Edward no viera como el virus era puesto en mi comida.

— ¿Realmente piensas eso? —pregunto Bella con la pajilla en la boca.

— Alice oculta muchas cosas —dijo Edward en un tono muy bajito—. ¿Qué será?

— En verdad, siento lo que sucedió —dije mirando a Bella que tomaba con entusiasmo la sangre—.Ya sabes, por lo de Victoria… no me habría ido si esto se hubiera puesto tan horrible.

¿Realmente era cierto lo que acaba de decir? Probablemente no, porque nunca sabría el alcance de la situación si hubiera decidido quedarme para el resto de la historia, lo más cierto es que tal vez Edward nunca hubiera escurrido el bulto y me hubiera interpuesto entre Jasper y Bella, de modo que don Perfecto, no tuviera la excusa de abandonarla.

Pero tal vez, alegaría que me habría puesto en peligro y entonces por mi culpa se habría marchado, Bella me acusaría de su fallido noviazgo, no tendría nadie con quien hablar en Forks, lo más probable es que hubiera terminado suicidándome desde la altura de un acantilado, en ese caso, Jacob ya convertido en hombre lobo me habría salvado de la muerte, Alice habría venido para comprobar si estaba muerta, Edward se iría a Italia pensando que la muerta era Bella, tendríamos que ir a rescatarlo, los Vulturis sabrían de mi y tendrían que convertirme inevitablemente en un vampiro, un desenlace demasiado fatal.

— Victoria decidió perseguirme —dijo Bella dando pequeños sorbos de su vaso—. Tal vez su intención era perseguirte, pero como ya no estabas en Forks; creyó que tratando de matarme se vengaría de ti y también de Edward. Sin embargo, Jacob y la manada estuvieron ahí para protegerme.

— Cuanto lo siento —masculle bajando la mirada al suelo—. Si hubiera previsto la situación, quizás te habría ahorrado todos esos problemas…

Jacob entro en ese preciso momento. Las ropas que le había facilitado Alice le sentaban bien, intercambio miradas entre los vampiros y yo, pero se veía agotado por las extensas patrullas y la entrevista con los delegados de Sam.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? — preguntó Jacob con recelo.

— No mucho —contesto Bella con el rostro iluminado—. Le contaba a Hannah, lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia o una gran parte de la historia.

— Demasiadas cosas —dijo Jacob entre dientes.

— No es tu culpa Hannah —medió Edward ignorando el comentario del lobo—, nadie podía prever lo que Victoria fraguaba en su cabeza, tampoco se me ocurrió que atacaría a Bella, así que de nada hubiera servido que hubieras estado aquí, quizás estarías muerta.

— Eso es un comentario de pésimo gusto —dijo Jacob de mala leche.

Edward le lanzo una mirada nada amigable, sabia que al vampiro tampoco le haría gracia, tener que visitar una tumba con mi nombre.

— ¿Atraparon el hombre que te perseguía? —pregunto Bella cambiando el sentido de la conversación.

— No —conteste negando con la cabeza—. Se escapo entre los dedos de los federales.

— ¿No han vuelto a saber de él? —preguntó Jacob mirándome con algo de ansiedad… ¿Protección?

— Un poco — dije bostezando y mirando todo de manera entornada—. Si no les importa me voy a descansar, tengo sueño y no quiero tentar la suerte de morirme dentro de esta casa.

— Hannah —dijo Edward con reprobación—. ¿Te cargo hasta a la habitación?

— Gracias —dije asintiendo con debilidad la cabeza.

Edward me cargo con delicadeza y me llevo con paso lento por las escaleras, Jacob fulminaba la espalda del vampiro, evidentemente muerto de los celos, el vampiro contenía la risa a duras penas, no estaba de ánimos para regañarlo y tampoco quería echarle a perder su buen humor, que estaba recuperando con el avance de la salud de Bella.

La habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos de la mitad de la mañana, Edward deshizo la cama que estaba bien hecha y me acomodo en la mitad de la misma con delicadeza, me daba la impresión que yo era una niña de cinco años que había sido mandada con su hermano mayor como ángel guardián, el vampiro se aseguro de que estuviera bien abrigada para luego sentarse en el borde la cama, en sus ojos dorados había tristeza y sufrimiento, deseaba decirle que todo era en vano, Bella se salvaría y los salvaría más adelante.

— Nunca nos dirás, ¿cierto? —dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio—. Parece que te fascina mantener el aire de misterio entorno a ti.

— Mis problemas son menores, comparados con los tuyos —dije soltando un suspiro—. He tenido años emocionantes, también meses viviendo al borde de la desesperación, pero nada como los fascinantes problemas que te aquejan.

Edward negó con la cabeza y comenzó acariciar mi cabello, como aquella vez que me había despertado en el hospital de Chicago, pero esta vez no estaba la certeza de que me marcharía en cualquier momento, pero tampoco la seguridad de tenerme una eternidad en sus vidas, sabia que esta vez no volvería.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunte medio adormilada—. Puedo callarme, si la pregunta no me gusta.

— ¿Desde cuando cambio tu vida? —pregunto con un tono delicado—. Recuerdo, que has mencionado varias veces que desde los cinco años, has cambiado tu identidad.

— Me acuerdo de ese día —dije esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Ese día mi madre, me obsequio la Barbie que había pedido para navidad, llegaba con dos meses de retraso pero no me importaba, por que había cumplido la promesa de regalármela, horas más tarde la vi esperándome a la salida del kínder, pero estaba rara, tenia miedo y también desesperación; ella me dijo que no volveríamos a Savannah, que nos tendríamos que ir y en el camino un carro nos estuvo persiguiendo todo el tiempo, sentía miedo de que fuera atraparnos, sabia que había algo malo pasaba y nunca me atreví a preguntar… hasta que fingí quedarme dormida, ella hablaba entre dientes sobre que un hombre no debía saber de mi, pero ella jamás me ha dicho quien es ese hombre y dudo que algún día lo sepa, a menos que te ofrezcas a leer su cabeza.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa.

— Creo que es algo que tendrás que descubrir —dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa—. Nosotros no podemos inmiscuirnos en la vida de los humanos.

— Pero si en la de Bella —dije frunciendo el cejo—. Vida cruel, voy a morirme y nunca sabré el motivo de ese misterio.

— Eres muy dramática —dijo Edward divertido—. Mejórate lo más pronto posible, verte enferma da tristeza.

Esboce una sonrisa, a pesar de que no tenía ganas de reírme.

— Tu vida pronto va cambiar —dije cerrando los ojos—. Edward Masen.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días en mi ausencia, han pasado casi dos semanas completas sin reportarme, antes de presentar mis excusas, quiero dar las gracias por los mensajes que dejan al final de los aburridos creditos, de verdad muchas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a esta historia y esperar cada actualización con entusiamos, solo faltan 46 reviwes para los quinientos, pero se que es imposible que esto ocurra en un solo capitulo, tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado incluyendo en sus historias favoritas y a las alertas y por continuar leyendo la secuela en tan poco tiempo._

_Bueno con respecto al capitulo, fue un poco necesario seguir con la Hannah enferma, asi que lamento los malentendidos sobre un posible embarazo de la protagonista, solo tenia gripe y nada más, aunque supongo muchas tendrian ilusión de un mini Charles en camino, pero realmente seria innecesario aumentarle la paranoia a Edward, vamos a ver quien atina el por que de la extraña enfermedad de Hannah, por que detras de eso hay una razón._

_SDPYR: que estara ocultando la duendesillo? yo creo que todos nos morimos por saber que psa por esa extramotica cabeza, pero tiene razón con el tiempo veremos que sucedera y si las prediciones de Alice son reales; creo que me conformare con esa sola pregunta, si supiera como se escribe un suspiro de resignación en guiños, lo haria. CSDPYR._

_Bien, eso es todos por el momento, lamento haber retrasado pero no sabia que más escribir para este capitulo, en parte por que estaba escribiendo el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, eso me carcomio el cerebro unos buenos dias y la verdad no tenia cabeza más que para terminar aquello, ya me estoy pareciendo aun personaje por ahi que escribio su final hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad no pude evitarlo o si no se me escapaban las ideas de una final casi perfecto._

_La accion la veremos en los proximos capitulos, Hannah tendran que meterse donde nadie la ha llamado... y no digo más por que tengo la trama en mi cabeza y mejor voy a escribirla antes que se me olvide, por que sera muy buenam aunque ya tengo material de donde echar mano._

_Nos veremos en una proxima actualización... hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Parte XXIII**

"_**La elección, el apego personal, las preferencias, son producto de la luces, de los perjuicios y del habito; se necesitan conocimientos y tiempo para hacernos aptos para el amor, pues solamente después de juzgar amamos, y no preferimos hasta haber comparado" — Libro cuarto. Emilio. Jean-Jacques Rousseau**_

Realizar un plan con un lector de mentes en casa, era un verdadero problema. Al otro día de haberme mejorado, seguí sin creer que Edward se hubiera comido el cuento que había preparado, o quizás no era mentira después de todo, tal vez la actuación de Jasper no había sido tan sobreactuada y de verdad se echo a perder entre los arboles.

Edward seguramente estaba furioso, por tener que estar corriendo detrás de su hermano y lejos de los lectores de mentes, tenia el tiempo contado para sacar la Ducati y pasar a la segunda parte del plan, pero también tenia su lado negativo esta acción, posiblemente se enterara de esto y corriera detrás de mi para detenerme, pero yo tenia un plan B que lo solucionaría todo.

Monte la poderosa maquina saboreando la victoria, sin embargo, a parte de los carros y yo, había alguien que me estaba observando desde algún punto de la habitación, sabia que mi suerte no era tan buena, seguramente alguien por ordenes del maniático vampiro me detendría y me amarraría hasta que Bella estuviera de parto, lo que equivalía a tres días.

Al parecer la persona escondida, se percato de que estaba al tanto de su presencia, así que detrás del Volvo de Edward, salió una chica morena y de belleza exótica, a pesar de que su ropa estaba sucia, no abandonaba esa fachada de mujer intimidante que deseaba saber todo lo que estaba pasando.

Los ojos de Leah inspeccionaron todo mi atuendo, además de lo que llevaba encima, daba la impresión de que me iba a embarcar a la exploración de una selva lejana, donde tendría que enfrentarme a leones y panteras, bueno después de todo, iba enfrentarme con la vida salvaje, así que mejor era improvisar, gracias a Dios los lobos no leían mentes diferentes a los de sus compañeros de manada.

— Hola —salude de manera natural—. ¿Sabes que es raro estar escondiéndote detrás de los autos de tus apreciadas sanguijuelas?

Leah hizo un gesto de asco y le dirigió una mirada fulminante al auto de Edward.

— Huelen asqueroso —se quejo arrugando la nariz—. Solo tenia curiosidad, ayer Jacob nos conto lo que te había pasado, al parecer estabas enferma.

— Así fue —dije estremeciéndome—. Creo que pesque un virus del ambiente, raramente me enfermo.

— Seguro fue algo premeditado por las sanguijuelas —dijo Leah haciendo mala cara al suelo.

— Quizás —mencione en voz baja—. Ya me tengo que ir, antes de que alguien me impida salir de esta casa.

Baje de la motocicleta y la empuje hacia la salida, no quería alertar de manera temprana a Edward, Leah me ayudo a empujar la parte trasera en silencio, su ayuda me venia bien, ya que el trasto era muy pesado para los pobres humanos, después de un minuto la moto estuvo fuera del garaje y lista para emprender la huida.

— Te iras para siempre, ¿Cierto? —hablo Leah con un tono de amargura—. Vas abandonar el barco, antes que la criatura decida darte el primer mordisco, o vas a irte por él.

— ¿A quien te refieres con _él_? —pregunte desconcertada.

— Sabes —dijo la chica mirándome desafiante—. Ayer mientras Jacob estaba exponiendo el pellejo por ustedes, tú hablabas de un chico y hablabas de él como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que hubiera pisado el planeta, en cierto modo no me importa lo que le suceda a las sanguijuelas, pero creí que ibas a quedarte a su lado, hasta que esto pasara. Además, se que no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas con tu vida, pero si estas enamorada de este chico, ¿Por qué dejaste que Jacob se ilusionara contigo?

Observe a Leah con una ceja arqueada, me sorprendía que no hubiese venido ayer hacerme el reclamo de la situación, quizás muy dentro de su corazón era una chica sensible, que tal vez tuviera consideraciones hacia los enfermos, bien supongo que cualquiera se preguntaría lo mismo, si oyéndome hablar de Charles como si fuera el hombre perfecto, dejara que otro chico me besara e hiciera castillos en el aire conmigo.

— Esto siempre ha sido complicado —dije mirando a Leah con aprehensión.

— Lo que quieres decir, es que, cuando llegaste por primera vez a Forks, tenias algo con este tipo de Chicago y aun así, permitiste que el tonto de Jacob terminara enamorado y luego convertido en un autentico zombie, por que no podía vivir sin ti —sugirió Leah con un tono de exasperación.

— Siempre le dije a Jacob lo que sentía por él —mencione un poco exasperada por este asunto—. Se lo advertí la primera vez que me beso y sabia muy bien de quien estaba yo enamorada, pero eso no le ha impedido que haya tratado de comprobar si siento algo por él, mis sentimientos no cambian por arte de magia como la impronta y él guardo una secreta esperanza de que yo fuera esa chica que la despertara, pero ya entendió que no puedo verlo como algo diferente a un amigo.

— Supongo que eso ha sido su culpa —dijo Leah mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de demostrar compostura—. En cierto modo lo entiendo, se que debe estar pasándola mal, tenerte a ti y también a Bella, pero al parecer la situación de ella no lo afecta como antes y es gracias a ti y tu particular modo de hablar con él, siempre tratando de descifrarte.

— Así como tu —dije con un tono más suave—. De la misma manera, como debes sentirte con Sam, sabes la primera vez que estuve un día completo con Jacob, te vi muy feliz con él… siento mucho lo que sucedió.

Leah me observo con dureza y a la misma vez, tratando de aparentar fortaleza; no debía ser fácil que tu prima terminara imprimada del amor de tu vida, después pretender que el mundo fuera feliz y mostrar una reluciente sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora entendía esa amargura que debía estar bulléndole por el cuerpo, todos teniéndole lastima por lo sucedido y desperdigando consideraciones a la chica que todo le salía mal.

— Sabes, cambie de opinión —dije haciendo que se sobresaltara—. Has sido muy afortunada de que no fueras tú la imprimada, o tendrías esas cicatrices horribles en el rostro.

Leah soltó una risita de suficiencia y negó con la cabeza.

— Eres una chica rara —dijo sin el menor resentimiento—. Suerte con lo que sea, que planeas intentar.

Dio media vuelta y se interno con rapidez entre los setos que bordeaban la mansión de los Cullen, me quede un poco sorprendida por verla actuando de manera civilizada, supongo que la gente podía cambiar o quizás, le inspiraba un poco de confianza, pero tal vez debía parecerle una loca chiflada a la que le quedaban pocas horas de vida.

Me sentí demasiado rara manejando de nuevo la moto de Jasper, estaba casi segura que en estas ultimas semanas, yo había manejado más que su propio dueño, pero Jasper parecía no molestarse, estaba contento de que alguien le diera uso, ya que él prefería correr por sus propios pies, pero de todos modos me sentía incomoda con la situación.

— ¡Alto ahí! —exclamó Edward apareciendo de la nada en el camino, además de interponerse en mi ruta de escape.

Frene en seco, sabia que el se apartaría en el momento preciso, o quizás detuviera por sus propias manos la motocicleta, no creo que a Jasper le hiciera gracia ver la reluciente carrocería hecha pedazos por culpa de Edward.

— Ni se te ocurra —mascullo Edward enojado.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunte sin bajarme—. Es posible que pueda llegar a un acuerdo.

— Te vas a poner en peligro —contesto Edward apretando sus colmillos—. ¿Qué si te vuelven prisionera?

Bufe y estuve a punto de reírme en su cara, cuando aparecieron tres lobos entre los matorrales, seguramente atraídos por nuestra discusión, siempre los lobos terminaban enterándose de todo.

— No voy a terminar en ninguna prisión —dije—. Ellos respetan la vida humana y además, si eso sucede no quiero que vayas en mi rescate, lo único que provocaras es agrandar el problema.

Edward me lanzo una mirada fulminante, si fuera humano estaría tomando aire para calmarse, pero el vampiro se limito apretar el puente de la nariz, si por el fuera, estuviera encadenada de un pie a una cama.

— No lo dudes —contesto con un tono contenido—. ¿Cómo puedes pedir que no vaya a rescatarte?, eres parte de mi familia y nunca dejaría que alguien te lastimara, solo saber que corres peligro me llene de coraje, ponte en mi lugar Hannah.

El lobo rojo metió baza aullando en un lenguaje desconocido, Edward lo contemplo por unos segundos para luego ignorarlo, casi podía ver la indignación de Jacob a través de su rostro animal, en cambio Seth parecía querer jalar de una pata al líder, era el único sensato en medio de esta locura desatada.

— Jacob esta de acuerdo conmigo —dijo Edward curvando una sonrisa maquiavélica—. Además dice que te falta un tornillo.

— Jacob siempre ha creído que estoy loca de remate —mencione sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Como siempre todo lo mal interpretas, voy a ver a Charlie, le prometí que estaría más pendiente de él.

Edward me observo con desconfianza y quizás taladrando mis pensamientos, bien quería pruebas se las daría, no me inventaba del todo la necesidad de ver al jefe Swan, estaba preocupada por su suerte además de sus dotes culinarias, la ultima vez que comí en su casa, fingí que los espaguetis estaban deliciosos, al paso que iba a lo mejor tendría que hacer un curso de culinaria domestica.

El vampiro se hizo a un lado de la carretera sin abandonar la desconfianza, que era lo peor que podía hacer, ofrecerse como acompañante a una jefatura de policía, los lobos ya estaban de por si aun lado, eso significaba que tenia luz verde para partir, quise saltar de la alegría de haberme salido con la mía, así que me limite a esbozar una sonrisa y acelere la moto para partir en cualquier momento.

— Cuídate —dijo Edward con esfuerzo.

— No hay lugar más seguro, que estando con Charlie —dije con un sonrisa.

Me dejo partir sin mencionar nada más. El poblado de Forks tenia poca actividad en su calles, algunos se quedaron mirando mientras manejaba la Ducati de Jasper, era como el primer capitulo de Amanecer parecía que los modales se les había olvidado y no sabían que era de mala educación mirar fijamente al conductor de la moto.

Las cosas fueron así hasta que llegue a la jefatura de policía, al menos el ayudante de Charlie trato de mostrarse casi asombrado por el vehículo, me saludo con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y salió presuroso. Charlie se encontraba tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio mirando fijamente la pantalla del computador, tecleaba de mala gana con un dedo, mascullando algo entre dientes, parecía que hacia una investigación exhaustiva.

No alcanzaba ver mayor cosa, la cabeza del policía estaba medio ladeada y solo podía ver algunas letras de información personal, parecía ser esas paginas donde se buscaba la información de delincuentes peligrosos, al parecer alguien estaba en la mira del jefe, carraspee un poco para llamar su atención, el hombre se sobresalto un poco y por un instante vi la ficha de Edward en la computadora, Charlie hundió el botón de apagado de la pantalla y todo se puso negro.

— Ho… hola Hannah —saludo Charlie carraspeando—, es un milagro verte.

— ¿Espías a Edward? —pregunte mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

— No esta de más la información —mascullo Charlie avergonzado—. No se lo menciones por favor.

— Si lo investigas, es por que aun no confías en él —dije fingiendo ofensa—. Charlie, al parecer aun deseas que Bella se hubiera decidido por Jacob.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro, espere que el policía me aclarara el raro asunto que se traía entre manos, después de tamborilear los dedos y decir que me sentara para escuchar su historia, espero unos segundos más para mencionar esa extraña manía de estar investigando a su yerno.

— ¿No te parece un poco raro este asunto de la enfermedad de Bella? —pregunto de improviso Charlie—. Yo creo que algo más pasa y ella no se atreve a confesármelo.

— Entonces por eso decidiste investigarlo —dije relajando la expresión de mi cara—. Quizás en su perfil diría que era un peligroso criminal, cuyo mayor beneficio es la trata de personas en especial las jovencitas de dieciocho años como él.

— Ni siquiera tiene una infracción de transito —se lamento Charlie.

— Estas siendo paranoico —discutí negando con la cabeza.

Charlie sonrió con culpabilidad y en sus ojos vi un poco de la misma infelicidad que padecía Edward, era como si estuvieran unidos a distancia lamentándose por el estado de Bella, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era consolar un poco a Charlie y asegurarle que no había nada extraño… por el momento.

— Bella esta enferma en verdad —dije rompiendo en silencio—, pero dentro de poco se va recuperar y entonces no tendrás que seguir investigando a Edward. Él se siente un poco mortificado por lo que esta pasando su esposa, de seguro nunca se imagino que seria tan delicada a los climas tropicales.

— Bella es frágil —menciono Charlie entornando los ojos.

— Lo mismo piensa algunos más —dije acordándome de Jacob—. Me imagino que Billy te ha comentado, que Jacob hace guardia afuera de la mansión, para comunicarse con Bella; la verdad esta igual de paranoico y no cree que Bella vaya a salir de esta.

— Sue también esta algo molesta por que Leah y Seth le siguen la corriente —dijo Charlie soltando un suspiro.

— Ellos están bien —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. Aunque prefieren dormir afuera en una tienda de camping, parece que no le perdona a Edward que se haya quedado con Bella.

— Él te quiere Hannah —indicó Charlie con seriedad.

— No puede ser, eso lo sabe —aludí dando por terminado el asunto—. Solo quería decirte que no te preocuparas por Bella, dentro de poco podrás verla y constatar que seguir fuerte y sana como siempre.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunto Charlie esperanzado.

— En serio —conteste con una sonrisa—. Dentro de muy poco Bella seguirá siendo la misma.

Después de unos minutos conseguí que el jefe Swan siguiera confiando en Edward, sin pensarlo mucho continúe con la otra parte del plan, entre menos lo pensara Alice no se daría cuenta a tiempo. La moto continuo su recorrido hacia el mar, me sentía como si hubiera planeado esta cita hacia muchos años, algo en el fondo me decía que sucediera lo que sucediera tal vez cambiaria la historia de los Quileutes y algo irracional en mi, me decía que ellos en el fondo conocían realmente quien era yo y por que había aparecido de la nada en sus vidas.

Reduje la velocidad a la entrada de la Push para infundirme animo, estaba haciendo esto por el bien común y tres días podía transformar a toda una familia, el camino hacia la casa de los Black estaba solitario, excepto por el ruido que llegaba de la parte turística de la reserva, ya casi eran las once de las mañana y algunos como yo le fascinaba la tranquilidad antes que los ruidosos adolescentes les diera por hacer su aparición.

A unos pocos metros de la casa roja, me detuve por completo y presentí que la reunión de los ancianos de la tribu, se estaba desarrollando en la morada de los Black; un chico salió con algo de impetuosidad por la entrada, aun a la lejanía distinguí a Paul, al parecer había tomado el lugar de Jacob en su casa y si él lo supiera volaría como un cohete de la rabia, el chico camino con paso apresurado hasta situarse al frente del motocicleta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto con un tono tenso.

— Vengo hablar con Billy —conteste sin titubeos—. Es algo muy importante, podrías decirle que necesito hablarle.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —cuestiono endureciendo la mandíbula—. Ahora eres una Cullen y sabes que esta prohibido poner un pie en la reserva.

— ¿Acaso ves colmillos en mi dentadura? —sugerí un poco exasperada—. Paul, sabes que nunca le haría daño a nadie y no entiendo la absurda locura que esta sucediendo.

— ¿Locura? —inquirió de manera hosca—. Los Cullen están protegiendo un monstruo que acabara con la vida de este pueblo y aun así, vienes aquí a defenderlos.

— Vengo a terminar esta situación, que es muy diferente —puntualice—. Así que por favor, si no quieres avisarle a Billy, entonces yo misma iré a buscarlo.

— Esta bien —dijo bajando la guardia—. Iré a buscarlo y además… apestas a vampiro.

Parquee mejor la moto, mientras observaba el camino por donde Paul había salido disparado, un repique rompió la quietud de la escena, ya Alice debía haber visto mi futuro desaparecer y lo más segura era que estaban de cabeza, preocupados por mi ausencia.

— ¿Dónde estas? —exigió Edward apenas puse mi oreja en el móvil.

— Hola —salude con sarcasmo—, también me da gusto oírte. Estoy a punto de tirarme de un acantilado, hasta que interrumpiste.

— ¿QUË? —bramo al otro lado evidentemente de mal genio—. ¿Acaso piensas suicidarte?, Alice acaba de ver tu futuro desaparecer y quiero que vengas en este mismo instante.

Casi podía verlo manoteando al otro lado de la línea, claro que bien alejado de Bella para que no se enterara de la situación, mientras que Esme le suplicaba silenciosamente que se calmara o alteraría a la embarazada.

— ¿Es una orden? —pregunte un poco divertida por la situación.

— No —contesto Edward sarcástico—. Te lo estoy suplicando, parece que disfrutas ponerme nervioso.

— No lo había visto de esa manera —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior para no reírme.

— Hannah, regresa ahora o voy por ti —discutió Edward a punto de teletransportarse por el teléfono—, no me importa donde estés metida.

Típico de Edward, amenazar por el teléfono sin importar las consecuencias.

— Billy esta ansioso por hablar contigo —comento Paul apareciendo de la nada y además utilizando un tono repulsivo—. Los demás están de acuerdo con él, te van a escuchar.

Mi corazón se desboco por un momento, odiaba cuando la gente tenia poco tanto con los humanos comunes y silvestres, me ponía de punta ese andar silencioso que les daba por utilizar.

— ¿Demás? —demando Edward de mal talente por el teléfono—. ¿Con quien estas?

— Tengo que colgar —dije con un dedo en la tecla de finalizar la llamada—. Hablaremos cuando llegue.

— Voy por ti —aseguro decidido hacerlo.

— No lo hagas —replique con un poco de dureza—. Deja hacer esto a mi manera, por una vez no son todopoderosos, también quiero aportar mi grano de arena.

— Pero… —colgué la llamada para que no pudiera replicar.

Paul me observaba con sorpresa, seguramente me tomaba por una timorata que hacia todo lo que le decían, especialmente lo que ordenaba algunos sufridos vampiros, arquee una ceja en su dirección para que me indicara el camino, el chico negó con la cabeza y me indico con un gesto de la mano que los siguiera camino hacia la casa de los Black, a estas alturas el miedo que había tenido al planear el asunto, se había esfumado tan rápidamente que solo sentía una rara valentía que había salido de no se donde.

— Estas de suerte —comento Paul cuando alcanzamos la puerta—. Hoy todos están aquí, ¿Estas segura que no hay dos videntes en casa de las sanguijuelas?

— Primero, no son sanguijuelas —conteste molesta por el termino—. Segundo, no soy ninguna vidente y tercero, soy un humano común y silvestre.

— Lo que digas —dijo divertido por mi reacción—. Es un poco raro verte en estas…

— ¿Circunstancias? —complete—. O… ¿Acaso pensaron que hacia mucho había muerto por causa del encierro al que han sido sometido los Cullen?

— ¿Estas segura que no eres un vampiro? —rebatió Paul mirándome de mala manera—. Han pasado los días suficientes, como para convertirte parte de su "familia"

— Deberías lavarte los oídos —dije apretando los puños para no sulfurarme más—. Mi corazón sigue latiendo como el primer día que llegue a Forks, terminemos con esto quieres, es urgente lo que tengo que decirle a Billy.

— Como gustes —dijo abriendo la puerta—. Chica vampiro.

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta, vislumbre algunos hombres mayores sentado alrededor de la mesa, los ojos de los presente se posaron en mi, como si yo fuera un ave de mal agüero que traería la guerra a su casa, entre con paso firme al a estancia y sin dejar de amilanarme por el poder que todos portaban, me situé en un punto estratégico donde podía observar todos los movimientos de los presentes.

Tenia un poco de miedo estar entre los lobos, pero los ojos de Billy me transmitía confianza, sabia que nada me pasaría mientras estuviera en su casa, los demás observaban al padre de Jacob con respeto a pesar de que estaba en una silla de ruedas. Además de los ancianos de la tribu, también estaban alguno de la manada.

Sam me observaba con recelo, ese mismo gesto lo compartía Paul, Embry me observaba con culpabilidad desde su posición, como si deseara hablarme con los ojos, como si deseara transmitirme un mensaje para su amigo.

Un carraspeo rompió el silencio de la habitación, mi atención fue captada por un hombre que se parecía en algunos aspectos a Sam, los demás cambiaron la dirección de la mirada hacia el hombre que había pedido la palabra de una manera particular, el hombre esbozo una sonrisa seca y me pareció que querías dárselas de simpático.

— Bienvenida —dijo con una voz gutural grave—. Visitante de otro mundo.

Los miembros de la manada observaron al señor Uley, con los ojos un poco desenfocados.

Entonces, ellos sabían todo acerca de mí, o al menos una parte de la fehaciente realidad.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero ue hayan pasado unos encantadores días en mi ausencia. Primero que todos, quiero agradecer a las trece personas que me dejaron su mensaje al final de los anteriores aburridos creditos, ¿que paso con las otras 187 que leyeron esta historia?_, _bueno supongo que prefieren el anonimato, peor aun asi muchas gracias por dedicarme una parte de su tiempo, para leer esta historia y aun sigo cruzando los dedos por esos 500 mensajes, poco a poco tal vez se cumpla el sueño._

_Bueno, tengo que hacer un anuncio que contiene buenas y malas noticias. La mala es que lamentablemente el servicio de internet y no podre actualizar como lo he venido haciendo y la buena, es que a pesar de todo, seguire con la historia y ya vere como actualizare, por ahora espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo._

_SDPYR: ¿no podrías "crear" un vampiro -Ej: de la guardia Vulturi- que pierda los estribos por Hannah y a ésta se le mueva el planeta (a pesar de Charles!)? que ideas se le ocurren a las lectoras, no definistivamente no, pero veremos algo de compasión; cmo regresara a la realidad? qe pasara cn los vulturis?, bueno eso lo veremos al casi finalizar la historia, alguien tiene una sugerencia; Bueno lamento si se emocioanron con lo del embarazo, pero ya vieron que no era más que una griep y por enesima vez los Vulturis si sabran de Hannah, ¿No habia dicho ya eso? CSDPYR._

_Antes de despedirme, quiero enviar un saludo a Quindi y gracias por la maraton a la que te sometiste por leer la historia, muchas gracias por tu mensaje fue muy lindo, ademas muchas gracias por mencionar lo de las frases celebres, hasta ahora has sido la unica en mencionar que le gusta y claro que no dejare de ponerlas. ¿Nunca dije que asignatura enseñaba?, pues bien para saciar esa pequeña curiosidad, es una de las materias más odiadas despues de las matematicas y quizas de literatura o español, enseño Ciencias Sociales y espero que no piensen que soy algo chiflada por gustarme algo que a los demas le aburren, pero es fascinante._

_Bueno ahora me voy, nos veremos en una proxima actualización, solo espero que no sea mucho tiempo._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad, hasta entonces..._

_;) Kathyarius  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXIV**

_**Inspirado en World behind my wall de Tokio Hotel**_

La habitación quedo suspendida en el tiempo, o al menos gran parte de los ocupantes, nadie sabia que hacer o decir, tal vez nadie se atrevía a secundar al señor Ateara en sus palabras, sin embargo, algo era latente y es que ninguno se esperaba esas palabras tan raras, por que era raro de por si que me llamara visitante de otro mundo, ¿Estaría al tanto de la verdad como Alice?

— ¿Pueden dejar de mirarme? —se quejo el señor Ateara—. No me he transformado en frente de damas, para que me vean de esa forma.

— Es raro lo que dijiste —menciono Sam mirando al padre de Quil con desconfianza—. Ella es tan real y vive en este mismo pueblo.

— Los hombres siempre miran lo superficial —dijo el padre de Quil observando a los chicos como si fueran unos críos de dos años—. Están actuando como las caras pálidas, no ven más allá de lo que hay. Ignorantes, no saben que este pueblo esta siendo habitado por la magia y el folklore.

Billy Black le lanzo una mirada de advertencia al hombre, supuse que eran de esas conversaciones que suelen exasperar a los que no comprenden, el señor Ateara soltó una carcajada que hizo sobresaltar a los ocupantes de la sala, los chicos observaron al hombre como si estuviera perdiendo los tornillos con prontitud.

— ¿No le parece que lo mejor es hablar claro? —tercie captando la atención de todos—. Ellos solo conocen dos clases de fenómenos en este pueblo, los vampiros y que tuvieron que transformarse en lobos.

— ¿Crees que es lo mejor? —pregunto Billy con un tono inflexivo—. ¿Qué dijeron los Cullen de esto?, por que me gustaría saber su reacción.

— A Edward le pareció hilarante la historia —conteste con firmeza—. Los únicos que lo saben es Alice, Jasper y Carlisle, no se si los demás puedan con la verdad.

— ¿Acaso estos muchachos lo están? —pregunto Billy mirando a los miembros de la manada de manera gélida—. Nadie en sus cabales aceptaría tu absurda historia.

— ¿Entonces por que usted si? —inquirí arqueando una ceja—. Tienen entre la manga alguna superstición, de la que pueda echar mano, por que agradecería enormemente una respuesta que nunca he escuchado.

Billy me observo casi con diversión, era evidente que le divertía mi desesperación por acabar este asunto. Sue me observaba ceñuda, me pregunte si ella no tendría algún poder especial que leyera mentes, por que cada vez me veía como un fenómeno andante, los demás observaban expectante como si fuera un partido de tenis muy reñido, entonces un suspiro irrumpió la habitación, era un suspiro de frustración.

— Siéntate —sugirió Billy señalando una silla desocupada—. Si a ustedes les parece, pueden quedarse —miro a la manada con autoridad—. Supongo que has venido abogar por los Cullen.

— Esta en lo cierto —dije sentándome en la silla—. Aunque, me gustaría saber por que el señor Ateara me trato como visitante de otro mundo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es mi padre? —pregunto Quil mirándome con asombro.

— Ahí tienes la respuesta —tercio el señor Ateara—. Ella nos conoce de algún modo.

Los chicos parecían actuar como uno solo, sin ninguna excepción me observaron con los ojos entornados como si esperaran que me transformara en alguna cosa mágica, quizás pensaran que las brujas no estaban tan extintas como se imaginaban, había visto demasiado películas acerca de brujas y magos, que hasta pensaran que me había transformado o tomado una poción para cambiar mi apariencia.

— ¿Parece de la misma edad que Bella? —menciono Jared con recelo—. No creo que tenga muchos más años que nosotros o los Cullen.

— Tengo 22 —respondí a su pregunta casi de mala gana.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Embry impresionado—. Hubiera jurado que tenías 18, pobre de Jacob.

El señor Black le lanzo una mirada nada amigable a Embry, que se encogió en su lugar como si lo hubieran congelado, yo apreté mis labios para no reírme, aunque la verdad ahora entendía a Edward, esto sonaba como la historia más graciosa y quien iba creer que todo lo que ocurrió era producto de una imaginación febril y bastante asustada por lo que sucedía en su vida real, que prefería enfrentarse a vampiros y lobos, con tal de no hacer el ridículo frente a un altar.

— No comprendo nada —intervino Sam con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Señor Black, ¿Desde cuando usted sabia esto?

— Desde el principio —contesto el padre de Jacob—. Charlie vino directamente a mi casa el día que la encontró, menciono que era la cosa más rara que le había ocurrido en toda su vida, él supuso que seguramente era una chica a la que habían secuestrado y tirado al lado de una carretera, tal vez alguien importante de alguna ciudad del este, tal vez querrían matarla y le perdonaron la vida tirándola en un pueblo olvidado.

A esas alturas prácticamente tenía la boca abierta, el jefe Swan tenía una mente muy fructífera y jamás supe lo que había pasado por su cabeza, seguramente Edward lo supo en algún momento y no quiso decirme nada, ya lo vería cuando llegara, ¿Por qué jamás me había dicho lo que Charlie había sospechado?

— Claro, que después ella sola dio pistas de su identidad —continuo Billy sin inmutarse—. Pistas que solo alguien con interés las descubriría…

— O, alguien que pensara tan mal de mi —interrumpí sus hipótesis.

— Supongo —dijo Billy sin sentirse herido por mis palabras—. Lo supe el día que desapareciste del pueblo, toda la situación de Bella con Edward solo podía conducir a una cosa: que otros vampiros conocieran su existencia y terminara siendo el trofeo de una guerra. En cambio, otra persona que no estuviera involucrada de manera sentimental con un vampiro, no tendría por que salir afectada en todo el asunto.

— Interesante —menciono Paul—. Mientras tanto, ninguno lo sabía.

— Entonces ahí, comprendí lo que estaba pasando —prosiguió el señor Black ignorando a su yerno—. Si lo que pensaba Charlie era cierto, ¿Cómo una persona que había escapado de la muerte, ahora se había ofrecido ocupar el lugar de la persona que estaba destinada a sufrir por sus elecciones? Siendo yo, me alejaría de la muerte si me habían perdonado la vida. En cambio, para ti era un camino para escapar de Forks y para volver a donde pertenecías.

— ¿Y en que momento se dio cuenta, que mi intención no era lastimar a su hijo? —pregunte mirándolo con seriedad.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, el por que de la antipatía de la que era objeto, por que el señor Black me había visto casi con odio y su repentino cambio cuando volví de nuevo a Forks, pero había algo que no encajaba en todo esto, por que ese odio repentino desde el principio, por que tan hostilidad de su parte, si yo nunca había premeditado lo que iba sucederle a su hijo.

— Desde que Jacob me conto sobre la carta que le escribiste a Charlie —respondió Billy restándole importancia al asunto—. Una persona con una historia como esa, no esta para lastimar ha alguien y menos cuando es una victima de otras circunstancias, además por que te ensañarías con alguien, cuando perseguías la forma de salir de tu pesadilla.

— Ahora entiendo todo —comente mirando la mesa con concentración.

—Pues yo no —discutió Sam con un poco de mal humor—. Si no les importa, no estamos para recordar viejo tiempos y situaciones pasadas. Ella vino con un propósito aquí y es hablar de los Cullen, creo que debemos ocuparnos de eso y no perder el tiempo, en este momento puede estar atacando a la gente y nosotros, escuchando historias sin sentido.

Billy y el señor Ateara le lanzaron miradas de advertencia al líder de la manada, pero Sam no se inmuto, mi cabeza estaba tratando de encajar toda la información de la que me estaba enterando, siempre en todas la historias, los ancianos de las tribus o aquellos que eran los lideres, sabían la manera de encontrar el camino, siempre eran ellos los que tenían las respuestas a los misterios, al menos sabia que anteriormente había aterrizado a Forks, por culpa de mi sobre protectora consciencia, ¿Pero ahora que? ¿Estaba escapando por miedo a todas las cucarachas que me había dicho Caroline?

— Sam —dijo Billy un poco decepcionado—. Estoy tratando de que comprendan la situación, no es una historia sin sentido, cuando se quiere saber el fondo real de una situación, primero debemos conocer los antecedentes, si no entendemos lo que ella ha pasado, entonces no entenderemos sus palabras cuando vaya defender a los Cullen.

— Los Cullen han violado el tratado —recordó Sam con altanería—. Están criando un monstruo a expensas de la vida de una persona, ella menos que nadie sabe lo que Bella lleva en el vientre y solo nos dirá cosas absurdas y sin ningún fundamento.

— No sabes nada —rebatí mirando a Sam casi con furia—. ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que tiene la razón? Los Cullen están sufriendo por toda esta situación y claro que son igual de pesimistas que tú. Saben los escenarios posibles de algo que no conocen, por que lo que sucede es algo que solamente alguien con control puede llegar hacer. Ninguno se imagino que podría haber estas consecuencias, si fueran tan malos como dicen, seguramente hace mucho tiempo Forks estuviera borrado del mapa o ni siquiera yo estaría sentada entre ustedes.

— ¿Mis hijos aun están con vida? —pregunto Sue atrayendo mi atención.

— Por supuesto —conteste suavizando mi tono—. Leah y Seth se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, si no quisieron volver fue por que creen en lo que Jacob piensa, por que seguramente quieren saber que tan peligrosa puede volverse esta situación, ellos están bien y no partirán mientras ustedes no cambien de opinión con respecto a eliminar a los Cullen.

— Leah los odia —menciono Paul con seriedad.

— Fue por mi culpa —replico Sam fijando su vista en la madre de los chicos—. Lo siento mucho Sue.

— Tu arrepentimiento no los traerá de vuelta —dijo Sue con dureza—. Es una solución a este problema; si los Cullen son culpables, entonces no les quedara más remedio que volver, pero si somos nosotros los que estamos equivocados, entonces tendremos que retractarnos.

— ¡Eso jamás! —exclamó Paul manoteando.

— Silencio —intervino Billy con fastidio—. Ahora escuchemos lo que ella tenga que decirnos, pero de manera imparcial, no olviden lo que acaban de saber y quizás vean esto de otra manera.

Todas las miradas de los presentes cayeron sobre mi, me sentía como una peligrosa criminal que esta a punto de confesar sus más horrorosos crímenes. Quizás antes me hubieran catalogado como una sospechosa de haber escapado de una correccional de menores, pero ahora quedaría como una loca chiflada, que se había escapado y que además asegura que proviene de un mundo que nada tiene que ver, con lo que ellos llaman realidad.

— Fue un poco extraño, cuando me desperté por primera vez en Forks —comencé con un tono vacilante—. No tenia la menor idea de donde me encontraba, la noche anterior me había quedado dormida en mi casa con mi libro favorito encima de mi pecho y al otro día, amanecía a un lado de la carretera a punto de sufrir de hipotermia, no sabia a donde ir o a quien recurrir, supuse que si caminaba hacia una dirección concreta tal vez encontraría como llegar a mi casa y la verdad cuando Charlie me encontró, pensé que me había vuelto loca, quizás lo este un poco después de todo.

— ¿Y después que? —pregunto Quil absorto en la historia.

— Después comprendí en que lio me había metido —continúe lanzando miradas a todos los presentes—. Estaba atrapada en un pueblo que existe en un libro, sabia al derecho y al revés esta historia, sabia que James perseguiría a Bella y que Jacob terminaría enamorándose de ella, también sabia que Bella terminaría teniendo un hijo de Edward.

— Y si lo sabias, ¡Por que no lo evitaste! — salto Sam perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Por qué evitar lo que esta escrito? —cuestione mirándolo con dureza—. Es como si Emily estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo, si pensaras que es un ser peligroso y trataras de evitar su nacimiento, sabiendo de antemano que puede morir en el parto. Pero si en este mundo, alguien te diera la esperanza de que se salvara y te dijera que ese niño no es peligroso como piensan, que además no es el único que existe en el mundo y que sencillamente terminaras rendido a sus pies, dando tu vida por él si fuera necesario.

— ¿Estas tratando de decirnos algo? —pregunto Sue apoyándose en la mesa—. Billy, ella esta diciendo que sabe lo que lleva Bella Swan en el vientre.

— Lo que trata de decirnos, es que ella ya sabe como termina esto —aclaro Billy—. Que ella no es ni vampiro, ni una de nosotros, ni tampoco un humano corriente como las caras pálidas.

— ¿Entonces que es? —pregunto Paul con sorna—. ¿Una bruja? ¿Alguien perteneciente a X-Men? ¿O una alienígena?

— No lo dije muchacho —contesto el señor Ateara—. Ella viene de otro mundo por no decir realidad.

A estas alturas, las caras de los integrantes de la manada era un confusión total, no sabían si tomarse en serio lo que acaba de decir o quizás, tomarme por una loca que estuvo en un manicomio desde que me fui del pueblo; lo mejor que podía hacer era que llegaran a sus propias conclusiones, que se forjaran una idea equivocada o no tanto de lo que sucedía en realidad.

— Eso es lo de menos —intervino Sam con el cejo fruncido—. ¿Qué es lo que lleva Isabella Swan en el vientre?

— Una semivampira —conteste sin dar rodeos al asunto.

— ¿Una semi que cosa? —pregunto Jared arqueando sus cejas—. ¿Eso es contagioso?

Paul y Sam observaron a Jared como si hubiera perdido parte de su cerebro, en cambio los ancianos, no sabían si reírse o lamentarse. Por mi lado, preferí fingir naturalidad, no fuera que la risa terminara por dañar mi plan de sacar a los Cullen del atolladero donde se encontraban.

Carraspee para llamar la atención y dar por terminado este asunto, presentía que si no volvía pronto a la mansión de los vampiros, Edward sufriría un ataque de ansiedad y terminaría por agrandar el problema o quizás, pelaría con Jacob y la cosa se pondría más grave aun.

— Una semi vampira —aclare fulminando con la mirada a Jared—. Mitad vampiro y mitad humano.

— ¿Cómo puede asegurar que es cierto? —pregunto Sam con evidente tono de desconfianza.

— Soy Antropóloga —dije en un tono de certeza y algunos me observaron con asombro—. He estado recogiendo información y leyendas en diferentes sitios, desde que me fui de Forks —lo cual no era mentira, la universidad nos había llevado a un sinfín de reservas y siempre me caracterice por estar pendiente de las historias locales—. Recolecto información, para tener pruebas y mostrárselos a ustedes y evitar una disputa con los Cullen.

— No se como puedes confiar en ellos —recrimino Paul frunciendo el cejo—, en cualquier momento te puedes convertir en su cena.

Fruncí los labios en desacuerdo, supongo que ningún argumento lo convencería de lo contrario, al menos que Reneesme naciera y tuviera que aceptar, que seria su familia tarde o temprano.

— Por eso mismo hablo con ustedes —continué haciendo más inflexivo mi tono—. ¿No esta dentro de sus deberes proteger la vida humana? ¿Van a permitir que alguien muera por ignorancia?

— ¡¿Ignorancia? —repitió Paul incrédulo—. Además ya tomaste tu decisión, y ahora asume sus consecuencias.

Billy lo observo de manera dura desde la silla de ruedas, el señor Ateara ignoro que había abierto la boca y la señora Clearwater lo observo como si fuera una cosa indigna de ver, el resto de sus compañeros se mostraran apacibles, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con sus palabras.

— No deben exaltarse —intervino el señor Black con un tono autoritario—. Hablas de unas pruebas, ¿Cuáles son?

— El hijo de los Cullen no es el único en su especie —revele, ocasionado que los ojos de los presentes se volvieran un par de pelotas de golf—. Existen ocho más en el Amazonas, ellos no tiene la culpa de lo que son, su padre, un vampiro muy egoísta para sus fines, pretende crear un raza nueva; pueden alimentarse también de comida humana, crecen hasta los siete años y desde esa edad, obtienen la apariencia que llevaran en toda su eterna vida.

Los Quileutes se quedaron sin palabras y algunos negaron con la cabeza, hasta que alguien considero que era oportuno romper el silencio.

— ¡Mentiras! —exclamó Paul muy convencido—. Solo lo dices para salvar el pellejo de los Cullen, ese monstruo va acabar con la vida de este pueblo.

— ¿Crees que los Cullen lo van a permitir? —pregunte levantándome de la silla con evidente enfado—. He vivido con ellos cierto tiempo y están calificados para educar ese bebe que viene en camino. Si fueran tan malos, ¿Estaría viva en este momento?, además como pueden hablar de monstruos, si están conspirando para asesinar inocentes y la gente que me ha brindado la mano en un momento que fue horrible en mi vida.

— ¡Atajen a Paul! —bramó Sam tensando sus músculos.

La mayoría de los chicos atajaron a un Paul tembloroso, quien me miraba con ganas de acabarme en un dos por tres, solamente Quil se hizo a mi lado dispuesto a salir de la casa de los Black en menos de un parpadeo; los ancianos se disgustaron un tanto con Paul quien forcejeaba con Jared y Embry, el señor Ateara se levanto de su puesto y le propino una bofetada a Paul, dejando atónitos a los presentes en el salón.

— Cálmate —dijo el señor Ateara con un tono sosegado—. No compliques más las cosas.

— ¡Como permites que nos hables así! —reclamo Paul dolido—, ¡Nosotros protegemos a nuestras familias!

— Como ella hace con la suya — terció Billy haciendo valer su puesto en la tribu—. Tienes razón, si fuera una mentira, no te hubieras arriesgado ha encararnos a todos, ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos de tus palabras?

— Hagan una tregua con Jacob Black —conteste mirando a Sam con detenimiento—. Dejen que patrulle alrededor de los Cullen y les informe todo lo que sucede. Por favor dejen que cacen, les esta costando trabajo ignorar que tengo sangre en mis venas.

— ¿Qué dices Billy? —pregunto Sue con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

El Quileute repaso con la mirada a todos los presentes y por ultimo, se fijo en Paul que aun seguía debatiéndose entre Jared y Embry, con un leve asentimiento dio luz verde a la tregua entre lobos y vampiros.

— Haremos una tregua por esta humana —dijo al fin. Librándome de un gran peso en el corazón—. Si puedes lograr que Jake vuelva, estaré agradecido.

— Hare lo mejor que pueda señor Black —respondí sintiendo que mis rodillas iban a fallar del desconcierto de haber hecho algo por los vampiros—. O, yo misma vendré y les diré lo que esta sucediendo; no tengo por que mentir cuando mi vida esta de por medio.

— La mejor decisión, es enviar a una delegación —opino Sam tomándose enserio la misión de hacer las peces con los vampiros—, hagamos esta tregua con transparencia. Yo la encabezare, Quil, Paul y Jared vienen conmigo.

Paul me observaba con ojos enfurecidos, quizás me había pasado un poco en acusarlo de monstruo; pero los Cullen eran mi familia y yo haría hasta lo imposible por que no les sucediera nada malo. No era inmortal, tampoco corría a velocidades impresionantes y mucho menos poseía una súper fuerza que rompiera barreras, pero tenia mi amor y con eso me bastaba.

De pronto, todo se sumió en un barullo de voces que no tenía comienzo y mucho menos fin, Sam estaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, además de repartir posiciones dentro de la reserva. Me deje caer de nuevo sobre la silla, estaba agotada después de haber utilizado mis argumentos para lograr un paz transitiva, entre la magia que convivía en un pueblo tan apartado como lo era Forks, lo mejor de todo era que no había traicionado mis palabras y en menos de un día todos olvidarían mi origen en la historia.

— Por que presiento, que esto no solo lo has hecho por un tratado de paz con los Cullen —comento Billy que había puesto su silla muy cerca de mi posición—. ¿Qué te traes entre manos Hannah James?

Arquee una ceja en su dirección, ahora que recordaba, ellos no me habían dicho nada de mi papel en esta historia tan complicada.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —le devolví una pregunta en voz baja.

— Quizás para resolver un asunto antes de tiempo —contesto Billy alzando los hombros con despreocupación—. Me parece, que esto tiene que ver, con lo que me comentaste un día después del matrimonio de Bella, ¿Cierto?

— Es imperdonable que tenga una buena memoria —dije en un tono acusador—. En parte lo he hecho por eso; pero también por Jasper, él no merece otro error más en su vida, creo que le dolería mucho si tuviera que matarme para no morir de hambre.

Billy esbozo una sonrisa divertida y negó con la cabeza.

— Estamos listos —pronuncio Sam haciendo que su voz callara los murmullos—. Iremos después de ti Hannah.

— Esta bien —dije levantándome de la silla—. Que el show comience.

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos los seguidores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días en mi ausencia, quizás me he demorado un poco más de lo deseado, pero ya saben están falta de un internet ilimitado, me limita mis actualizaciones, pero les menciones que me las apañaría para traer en el menor tiempo posible un nuevo capitulo y aquí estoy, como siempre agradeciendo su paciencia al esperar que actualice y también gracias pro esos mensajes que dejan algunos que pasan por esta historia, por que es bien sabido por trafic que el capitulo anterior lo leyó un buen número de personas, pero lo más importante es que se acuerden de mi historia, aunque sea para leerla anónimamente, así que de corazón muchas gracias por su tiempo._

_La única ventaja de todo esto, es que puedo guardar sus mensajes y Word me corrige todos los horrores ortográficos que cometía en las notas del autor. Antes de proseguir con la sesión habitual, quiero enviar un saludo a dos personas que han vuelto a esta historia, Cassandra Stokes, Chica me hacia falta tus mensajes y me alegre mucho al leerte de nuevo, me pareció muy graciosas tus quejas y tiene mucha razón en ello, el vampiro de cabello cobrizo a veces suele ser un poco exasperante, pero no es mi culpa, creo que él solito le da por escribirse así, y por favor ten piedad de tu computadora, ella no tiene la culpa de que Edward sea un quejica en esta historia. El otro saludo es para Angeli014, al principio estuve pensando si en verdad había leído esta historia anteriormente, luego me acorde, vaya esta memoria ya esta fallando con los años, pero muchas gracias por volver a ser una lectura y descuida todos tenemos momentos en que estamos ocupados hasta las pestañas de trabajo._

_SDPYR:__ ¿Qué diablos le sucede a Alice?, bueno supongamos que su don la vuelve demasiado irritable cuando ve cosas que no le gustan demasiado; ¿Cómo supieron que Hannah es de otra realidad? Los Quileutes son los Quileutes, ni yo los entiendo, pero creo que no esta de más el misterio; sin otra cosa más que responder, CSDPYR._

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad estaba dándole muchas vueltas a escribirlo, por que lamentablemente he estado algo ocupada desde la ultima actualización, que si planes de estudio, la emoción de ver a mis niños haciendo la primera comunión (¿Les mencione alguna vez que enseñe catequesis?), que ayudar a que la iglesia se vea presentable, y también al mundial le dio por empezar y permear todo la vida cotidiana del mundo entero. Juanes estuvo fantástico en el concierto de inauguración, fue bonito sentirse colombiano viendo al español haciendo la diferencia, creo que terminare comprándome una camiseta "aquí se habla español"; ya me exalte demasiado._

_Bueno, es una fortuna que no me consideraran una chiflada por ser profesora de Ciencias Sociales, ya ha sido demasiada lata, así que dejen sus mensajes después de estos largos y aburridos créditos y por cierto, lamento haber incluido al papá de Sam, es que no me acordaba que había sido un mal padre y no me acuerdo si lo mencionan en el capitulo de la reunión en la playa, así que me dispensan, por que no me acordaba del apellido de Quil._

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad… hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius _


	25. Chapter 25

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXV**

_**Nunca mates una mosca sobre la cabeza de un tigre. — Proverbio Chino**_

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido, justo como en aquellos momentos. Era raro de por si que yo fuera la única humana que había logrado algo imposible, bueno aunque técnicamente eso nunca había sido imposible. Levante la vista de la carretera y pude observar como me adelantaba un lobo negro en medio de la espesura; Edward Cullen se enfadaría y mucho.

Aumente más la velocidad de la Ducati y un ensordecedor ruido, rompió el silencio de la solitaria carretera que conducía a la mansión de los Cullen, ahora que me aproximaba de nuevo a los vampiros, me pico el bichito de la inseguridad y también el del temor, me asustaba que al estar los tres bandos no se resolviera nada de esto, sino que se aumentara el problema.

Bueno, también me sentía un poco mortificada por que no había dicho toda la verdad a los Quileutes, aunque pensándolo bien, era mejor dejarle ese trabajo a Jacob Black, él tenia todo el derecho de informar sobre la situación cuando estuviera seguro que había improntado a la hija de su acérrimo enemigo, así que mejor le dejaba esa parte de la historia al lobo, por que de seguro no me creerían, cuando les dijera que la niña no era venenosa.

Tras un minuto en silencio, frene frente al porche, pero lo que no me esperaba, era la comitiva que me estaba aguardando. Lobos y vampiros me observaban como si acabara de atropellar un cachorrito, me quite el casco para observar mejor el panorama y no dudaba, que esto se pondría color de hormiga.

— ¿En que estabas pensando? —pregunto Edward enfadado.

Solté un suspiro de resignación, al menos no habría espectáculo que lamentar.

— Lo mejor para todos —conteste enfrentando su dura mirada—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta, que en cualquier momento puedo morir?

— ¿Morir? —inquirió estupefacto—. Nunca te pondríamos un dedo encima.

Me cruce de brazos y me baje de la moto, camine unos cuantos pasos y alce la vista para mirar a Edward, hasta ahora me daba cuenta cuan baja de estatura era.

— No lo digo por ustedes —musite para los dos—. Soy considerada una Cullen, un pie fuera de este terreno y se desatara una guerra.

— Parece que eso no te detuvo, para ir donde no debías —comento Edward con sarcasmo.

— Tengo buena noticias —revele y lance una mirada hacia atrás—. Si ya los escuchas, te ruego que todo salga bien, vienen con las mejores intenciones.

Sam y los demás miembros de la manada, aparecieron en su forma lupina en menos de lo que pensé; la cara que pusieron los demás no tenía precio, una humana había intervenido para que las diferentes magias coexistieran sin problemas.

Edward enfoco la vista hacia el lobo más cercano a Sam y luego arqueo una ceja, eso significaba que Paul debía estar rumiando las posibles maneras de acabar conmigo y mi particular insolencia. Jacob aulló para hacerse notar, Edward en cambio negó con la cabeza, ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto? Debía haber paz entre todos y no me importaba caminar sobre fuego para lograrlo.

— Eres una humana demasiado temeraria —dijo Edward rompiendo la tensión del momento—. Gracias por hacer esto por nosotros; solo ten cuidado de no volver a desafiar a Paul, estaría encantado de una excusa, para cobrarte esa muestra de altanería.

Esboce una sonrisa para nada arrepentida, me imaginaba que Paul debía estar muriéndose de ganas porque todo saliera mal y así poder restregarme en las narices, que mi intento por dejar de pelear, se había ido a la caneca de basura.

Jasper y Emmett tensaron sus músculos, mientras que los lobos que hacían guardia para los vampiros se tensaron como si les fueran a tomar una foto, la rigidez del momento se podía cortar con un cuchillo filoso, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, como si la sola mención de algo produjera una pelea sin vuelta de hoja.

Un carraspeo suave rompió el ambiente y la mirada de todos, se concentro en la persona que acababa de llegar, Carlisle observaba todo, como si fuera un comisionado de asuntos exteriores de la ONU, la dureza de las posiciones de todos se relajo por un instante y los ojos del líder cayeron en mi, como única responsable del encuentro.

— Vaya —comento paseando los ojos entre los presentes—. Me parece que alguien cumplió con su cometido.

— De manera irresponsable —medio Edward con un tono serio—, pudo haberle pasado algo y al parecer eso no le importaba.

— Por ultima vez —dije apretando los dientes para no pelear—, no me iba pasar nada y deja tanta paranoia de tu parte.

— Por que no vas con los demás Hannah —dijo Carlisle para calmar los ánimos entre Edward y yo—, ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros.

Con una mirada de Carlisle cerré mi boca y fui por la moto, estaba un poco disgustada por que no me dejaban participar de un asunto importante, supongo que no me necesitarían, ya que el lector de mentes lo haría por si solo. Arrastre la moto lejos de la reunión y supuse que se alejarían unos cuantos metros para no hacerle estrés a la embarazada que debía estar que se moría de los nervios.

Un golpe suave en la parte trasera de la moto, me hizo detenerme, para cuando voltee la mirada, Seth empujaba con ambas manos la parte trasera de la Ducati, en silencio entramos el vehículo y con un sentimiento común, el de la frustración. Suponía que a él también Jacob lo había confinado a la retaguardia, en sus ojos estaba el dolor que lo trataran como si fuera un niño que no podía con asuntos de mayores, Seth había crecido mucho con respecto a otros jóvenes de su edad, él había pasado con éxito el dolor de la muerte de su padre y la transformación de algo, a lo que seguramente no estaba preparado.

— Edward prácticamente se volvió loco —comento Seth cuando terminamos de parquear la moto en el garaje—, no lo había visto así… desde la pelea con los neófitos.

Levante la vista y solté un suspiro, Edward era bastante desconcertante, ¿no debería estar alegre si yo me alejaba de ellos?, así no tendría por que preocuparse por mi, en un ataque posible de los Quileutes.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunte con suavidad, mientras limpiaba con un paño el polvo de la moto.

— De todo un poco —contesto Seth con un gesto serio en el rostro—. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta que Jasper no se había enloquecido, no le tomo mucho para atar los cabos y darse cuenta que estaban planeando algo, llego del bosque furioso y llamándote como si hubieras cometido un crimen.

Solté una sonrisita, me imaginaba la expresión medio enloquecida de Edward cuando se dio cuenta del teatro y la furia que seguramente descargo contra Jacob y Jasper, seguramente muchos habrían estado desconcertados de la actitud del vampiro que hasta el momento había aparentando estar sereno.

— Espero que no haya indispuesto a Bella —dije fijándome en el joven lobo.

— Alice tuvo que cerrarle la boca —dijo Seth con humor—. Algunos pensaron que iba a descuartizar a su hermana, hasta que Jasper lo tranquilizo y le explicaron lo que estaba sucediendo, claro después de que te marchaste en la moto.

— Por eso me llamo con tanta urgencia —dije pasando el paño por la parte baja de la moto—. No tenía la necesidad de armar tanto drama.

— Le importas demasiado —comento Seth con una pose despreocupada—, casi le da un ataque de desesperación y si no fuera por Emmett, seguramente hubiera ido por ti a la reserva.

— ¿Emmett? —inquirí levantando ambas cejas.

— Él lo detuvo —respondió Seth con un movimiento vertiginoso de la cabeza—. Solo con la mediación de Carlisle, accedió a soltarlo y eso fue un poco antes de que llegaras. Alice lo tranquilizo con una visión de tu llegada.

Puse las manos en mi cadera y estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, sentía que había pasado días desde que me había despedido de Leah en la entrada y de haber visto a un Edward desconfiado impidiéndome la salida; sin decir una palabra, le coloque el forro a la Ducati y sacudí el polvo de la ropa, Alice no estaría feliz cuando viera mi pinta.

— ¿Lograste algo? —pregunto Seth con un tono tímido.

— Espero que si —conteste con vacilación—. Fue un poco difícil que algunos creyeran en mí, Paul se opuso mucho a mis razones.

— Paul es aun más cabezota que Jacob —dijo Seth soltando una carcajada—. Me imagino que trato de poner todas las trabas posibles.

— Se hubiera tirado encima de mi, si Sam no se lo hubiera impedido —comente haciendo que Seth apagara su risa con rapidez.

— Pero no te hizo nada, ¿cierto? —pregunto Seth auscultando mi cara en busca de alguna herida causada por el cuñado de Jacob.

— Claro que no —conteste negando con la cabeza—. Le debo una disculpa, después de todo me excedí en llamarlo monstruo.

— Creo que todos han excedido con esta situación —comentó Seth con un tono serio—. Bella va salir de esta y el bebe solo se va dedicar a llorar, no creo que una criatura tan pequeña vaya a exterminar un pueblo entero.

Como me gustaría que la gente pensara como Seth, así nos ahorraríamos muchos inconvenientes por el camino. Pase un brazo por los hombros de Seth, cuya altura estaba casi igual que la mía, la presencia del chico me relajaba de cierto modo, es que con él no había que estar mintiendo, tampoco aparentar que estabas feliz y muchos menos iba enojarse y entrometerse donde no lo habían llamado.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Seth? – le pregunte mientras íbamos camino hacia la sala de los Cullen.

— Dime – contesto un poco sonrojado por tratarlo de esa forma.

— Me recuerdas mucho ha alguien – comente con un sonrisa.

— ¿Si? —pregunto con una sonrisa reluciente—. ¿Quien? ¿Tu novio?, sabias que Jacob lo insulta por lo menos diez veces en el día, Leah y yo tenemos casi una imagen de él.

—No, te pareces a mi hermano – conteste conteniendo la nostalgia—. Se llama igual que tú, de hecho sugerí y casi obligue a mi madre que utilizara tu nombre.

— Gracias —comento Seth sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo esta eso, que Jacob insulta a Charles? —inquirí una ceja.

Seth emitió un sonrisa traviesa y ambos nos detuvimos en el umbral de la sala, desde donde se podía ver a Rosalie pegada a la ventana, a Esme acariciando el vientre de Bella y a una Alice que parecía practicar yoga sobre el centro de la sala.

— Creo que le tiene un poco de envidia —revelo Seth con un aire de sabihondo—. Esta un poco celoso por que te vas a casar con él, de hecho alguna veces Leah le da un porrazo para que se calme, se vuelve un poco exasperante.

— Se le pasara —lo tranquilice—. Jacob pronto se va enamorar, lo que espero le alegre enormemente y se olvide de estar insultando a Charles.

— ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad? —pregunto Seth con esa inocencia.

— La verdad, si —dije soltando un suspiro—; aunque a veces quisiera darle una tunda por majadero.

— Me refería a Charles —aclaro Seth apretando los labios para no reír.

— Niño listo —masculle aparentando enojo—. De no ser así, no estaría en estas y mucho menos hubiera aceptado su propuesta.

— La gente a veces se comporta de una manera rara —comento Alice abriendo sus ojos y fijando su vista en nosotros.

— ¡Hannah! —exclamó Bella con alegría y un poco de alivio.

Camine junto a Seth para reunirme con los únicos ocupantes del salón, Alice se levanto de su posición y me observo ceñuda, como si hubiera echado a perder el día, Esme me recibió con un abrazo amoroso y Rosalie ocupo su puesto de guardiana al lado de Bella.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Bella con un tono de reproche.

Intercambie una mirada con Seth y él se hizo el desentendido.

— Fui a visitar a Charlie —conteste con una sonrisa—. Quería asegurarme que no había muerto de intoxicación, y también para saber como lleva todo esto.

— No lo lleva muy bien, lo se —comento Bella bajando la mirada al suelo—. De verdad, quisiera decírselo.

— Todo a su debido tiempo —comento Esme pasando su mano por mi cabello—. Me alegro que hayas llegado sana y salva, aun no puedo creer que manejes la motocicleta de Jasper. ¿Quieren algo de comer?

— Si no es mucha molestia —dijo Seth balanceándose en sus pies.

— Siempre es un placer —comento Esme yendo a la cocina en un paso demasiado humano.

Seth se sonrojo y fue a sentarse a un rincón de la sala, seguramente para no estorbar en el camino de Alice, la vampira menuda me observaba con un gesto ceñudo y en parte de evidente alivio, supongo que no le era nada gracioso tratar de mirar, si no había muerto en mano de los lobos.

— Suéltalo Alice —dije mirándola como se contenía—, o te vas envenenar con tu saliva.

— ¡Eres una irresponsable! —explotó Alice agitando sus manos con impaciencia—. ¡Irte a la boca de los lobos! No pensaste en los demás, si alguno iba dolerle si te morías, por más que quisiera salvar a Jasper y a Edward de su sed.

— Alice —reprocho Rosalie mirándola con enojo.

— Deja que se desahogue Rosalie –medie un poco divertida—. Lo mínimo que puede hacerme es quizás dejarme sin cabeza.

— Yo jamás lo haría —replico Alice haciendo un puchero.

Claro que ella jamás lo haría, tendría que enfrentarse al humor de Edward y seguramente a Jasper no le haría gracia pasar una eternidad sin su amada.

— ¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntaron Rosalie y Bella al unisonó.

— Nada —conteste negando con la cabeza—. Él único que recibió una bofetada fue Paul.

— En serio —dijo Seth sonriendo—. ¿Quién fue le valiente que lo hizo?

— El señor Ateara —respondí ahora sonriendo por el hecho—, dejo a todos un poco contrariados.

— ¿Qué hizo Paul? —pregunto Bella temblando un poco

Torcí los labios un poco, después de todo si tendría que ir a pedirle una disculpa, había estado alterada al igual que ellos, pero no era una excusa para tratarlo de ese modo.

— Bueno —dije en un tono vacilante—. Le dije que era un monstruo, admito que estaba un poco enfadada y eso conllevo, a que quisiera abalanzarse sobre mi y quizás destrozarme en el proceso de venganza.

— No se como se puede confiar en ellos —rezongo Rosalie componiendo un gesto de aversión—. Aun así los trajiste, expusiste la vida de Bella y el bebe, en cualquier momento pueden entrar y acabarnos a todos.

— No sucederá nada de eso —medio Alice soltando un suspiro—. Ellos están dispuestos a una tregua, creo que Hannah cumplió su cometido al ir hablar con los Quileutes.

— Sin embargo, ¿No te hizo nada? —me pregunto Bella con preocupación.

— No te preocupes —la tranquilice—. Los chicos evitaron que cometiera un posible asesinato, además Paul solo lo hizo para defender a su familia, él cree que estas haciendo algo malo y que nosotros apoyamos esa locura. Pero pronto entenderá que sus temores son infundados, que nada de lo que piensa es real.

— Ojala fuera tan optimista como tú —reconoció Bella intranquila.

— No te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás —medio Rosalie—. Si luchaste por este bebe desde el principio, no puedes rendirte ahora, no cuando esta a punto de nacer.

— Quizás esta tregua, permita que cacen —reconoció Bella lanzando una mirada hacia la ventana—. Edward necesita alimentarse.

Los bracitos de Alice me rodearon como si estuviera comprobando que esta viva, su cuerpo se sacudió un poco y me dio un poco de remordimiento por haber ido de manera impulsiva a donde los lobos, pero sabia que ellos no iban hacer nada que me lastimara, solo estaban actuando de la manera que creían correcta.

— Todo estará bien, Alice —dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— No lo vuelvas hacer —me regaño con un tono de reproche y también de felicidad—; no creo volver a soportar que mi visión sea tan limitada, cuando estés corriendo peligro.

— Me vas hacer llorar —dije en un hilo de voz.

Varios pasos se escucharon en la sala y también las voces de los hombres del clan de los Cullen, los murmullos cesaron y al parecer todas las miradas se centraron en nosotras dos, mientras que las dos nos separamos entre sonrisas y por mi parte, limpiándome unas lagrimas que se me habían escapado sin querer.

— Gracias —dijo Emmett estrechándome entre sus brazos y alzándome del suelo.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —pregunte a nadie en particular, mientras el grandulón me ponía en el suelo.

Carlisle y Edward intercambiaron una mirada de tranquilidad, los dos vampiros tenían un gesto sereno, me mordí el labio inferior esperando una respuesta, mientras tanto Jacob entraba a la sala acomodándose los botones de la camisa soltando un suspiro, Leah ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de entrar, no se sentía tan cómoda como Seth y Jacob entre los vampiros.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Seth rompiendo el ambiente.

— Ve con Leah —contesto Jacob dirigiéndole una mirada de autoridad—, ella te contara todo.

— ¿Paso algo malo? —inquirí pidiendo una explicación.

— Por que no se lo cuentas Edward —dijo Carlisle esbozando una sonrisa—. Después de todo, ella hizo posible esto.

Carlisle se alejo de la sala y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde seguramente Esme seguía cocinando para los lobos y unos cuantos humanos que éramos huéspedes de su casa. Edward dio unos pasos algo desganados hacia su esposa, Jacob continuo en el espacio que separa la entrada de la sala y me observaba de manera seria, Jasper y Alice se habían alejado, mientras que Emmett se había sentado a un lado de Rosalie, quien ahora le pasaba los dedos entre su cabello; daba la impresión que yo había ido a molestar un tigre demasiado tranquilo y ahora debía preocuparme por su reacción.

— ¿Y? —puntualice perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

— ¿Cómo le haces? —pregunto Edward observándome sobrecogido.

— ¿Cómo hago que? —pregunte extrañada y algo descolocada de sitio.

— Para pasar de villana a heroína —contesto Edward con perplejidad.

Contemple a Edward un poco confusa, ¿Villana? ¿Era así como me veía algunas veces en la vida?, no deberíamos estar celebrando en vez de estar descifrando un acertijo, pero Edward había elegido un mal momento por ser críptico.

— Cállate —medio Jasper emocionado—. Nos acaba de salvar la vida.

— Dirás la tuya —observo Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Puedes explicarme? —insistí haciéndome notar.

— Claro —accedió Edward—. Hace no mucho ahorcaste a Newton, golpeaste a Jessica y planeaste esto a mis espaldas. Minutos después, logras que la manada vuelva a confiar en nosotros de forma parcial.

— ¿Eso es malo? —indague temerosa.

— Es estupendo —contesto Edward atrapándome entre sus brazos como si quisiera que me escondiera de por vida en su cuerpo, para que no volviera a cometer otra tontería.

— Basta —dije tratando de no reír—, ha sido suficiente.

— Has conseguido lo que querías —comento Jacob sentándose cerca de la salida—, ahora tengo que hacer presencia en la Push más de seguido.

Cuando Edward me soltó para ir con su esposa, metí la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del jean y extraje de el, un aro dorado con una imponente piedrita azul que hace mucho tiempo no veía, deslice con cuidado el objeto que me había traído suerte en este embrollo, había temido perderlo en todos los días que mi vida había sido una locura, pero ahora en adelante ocuparía el lugar que correspondía. Así Jacob le dirigiera una mala mirada y no tuviera un gesto contento. Ahora oficialmente, me había convertido una mujer comprometida en esta historia.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días sin mi presencia. Creo que me he demorado mucho otra vez para actualizar, pero ya saben esto de no tener internet te limita muchas cosas, además que el mundial le dio por volverse algo adictivo y más si tu madre le da por ver casi todos los partidos apoyando los seleccionados de nuestro , también ha sido un poco mi culpa el haberme demorado, además de que algunos planes de estudio les dio por hacerme la vida algo imposible estos últimos días, también la graduación de mi hermana me quito un poco de tiempo, la película que por poco no veo este fin de semana, ah, aunque no lo crean Hannah James también contribuyo a esto, la verdad he estado escribiendo un poco su historia paralela y me ha consumido parte del tiempo, así como el final de esta historia, no podía dejar escapar las ideas tan buenas que se han cruzado por mi cabeza._

_Antes que se me olvide, quiero agradecer a todos los que me pusieron mensajes en el anterior capitulo, ya pasamos los 500 y ahora vamos por los 505, de verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo y paciencia por esperar cada actualización de esta historia, no se que haría si ustedes no siguen ahí apoyando mis ideas y divirtiéndose con este personaje que ha hecho de las suyas transformando la historia de Crepúsculo por completo. Por cierto, felicitaciones a VanessaX3 por que fuiste el review 500, ¿Podrías enviarme tu correo en el próximo mensaje que dejes? Acuérdense queridos lectores, que completar cada centena de mensajes el afortunado ganador recibirá una sorpresa en su mail, a falta de que no puedo enviarles ninguno de los personajes de los libros, ya saben los muñecos no los venden en mi país aun._

_SDPYR:__ ¿A ver cuando puedes enseñarnos la situación Edward- Hannah- lobos?, esta pregunta es de mi parte, ¿podrías explicarme Al. Smith. Cullen?; ¿Algún otro personaje del mundo de Hannah aparecerá en la historia?, bueno, la verdad si aparecerán unos cuantos personajes, pero digamos que de maneras distintas, ya sabes alguna retorcida idea se me ocurrirá; ¿Hannah leyó el nuevo libro de Meyer sobre Bree?, pues la verdad ni siquiera lo he leído yo y tampoco me interesa, así que Hannah no hará alusiones al libro. __SCDPYR._

_Antes que se me olvide, así que quienes no hayan visto la película, pueden saltarse el siguiente párrafo y continuar con las despedidas. La verdad sentí un poquito de envidia cuando leí el mensaje de Angeli014, en mi país habían funciones a las 11:59 el día antes del estreno y la verdad ni siquiera me entere y el viernes no tenia como verla, mi hermana y yo estábamos que nos comíamos las uñas por saber como era la película, hasta que finalmente el bichito de la curiosidad se calmo el sábado en la noche, me estaba muriendo de la emoción antes de que empezara la película y me fui desinflando a medida que pasaban los minutos de la película, lo siento pero no puedo ver igual a Pattinson después de ver su beso con otro hombre en esa película que hace de Dalí, casi salto de la indignación al ver que el vampiro parecía más enamorado que Bella, por todos los cielos, Kristen podrías pasar la realidad a la ficción para que se me quite la aversión de verte besando con Robert (No lo digo por que me guste el actor, de hecho amo a Jasper), la verdad no parecía nada enamorada y más parecía una tortura besando al vampiro; por cierto, casi me da un paro respiratorio en las escenas de Jasper y me paso lo mismo que a ti Valee404, en la sala cuando estaban en la escena de Jacob y Bella en una especie de lago superficial, me preguntaba por donde aparecería Hannah para dañarles el momento, ¿Jacob no era más divertido y pícaro en este libro, que un aburrido y sufrido personaje? Por todo lo demás, en la pelea me hicieron tapar los ojos y creí que de nuevo estaba viendo el hombre lobo, a pesar de todo, espere ver a una Leah más amargada, solo queda esperar la próxima película. Siento haberme desahogado de esta forma, pero era todo lo que tenia que decir o me iba suceder lo mismo que a Alice._

_Por ultimo y no menos importante, Quindi quizás en la próxima tu seas la ganadora animo y un saludo muy especial a Alejane0, tu extendido mensaje me hizo emocionar muchísimo, la verdad cuando la gente como tu escribe de esta forma, me hace recobrar los ánimos y seguir adelante con la historia, por que se que muchos en diferentes países están esperando la actualización y concuerdo contigo no hay nada como leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, es mi segundo libro favorito, gracias por tus palabras, personas como tu me hacen pensar que no pierdo mi tiempo escribiendo historias sobre algo que nos une en común, espero verte más seguida por aquí, al igual que Lux andas desparecida, Cassandra gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias y también a Valee por su entusiasmo en los mensajes. Creo que ya di mucha lora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad, hasta entonces…_

_;) Kathyarius _


	26. Chapter 26

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXVI**

_**Hablan mucho de la belleza de la certidumbre como si ignorasen la belleza sutil de la duda. Creer es muy monótono; la duda es apasionante. —Oscar Wilde**_

Las cosas en las casa Cullen mejoraron sustancialmente solo un poco. Aunque los lobos y los vampiros tenían su antiguo acuerdo a medias, solo algunos habían ido a cazar llevados por la urgencia, Jasper y Alice fueron los primeros en irse, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme los secundaron, en cuanto los primeros llegaron a casa para no abandonar a Edward, el testarudo vampiro no movió un dedo para alimentarse y mucho menos Rosalie.

Me ofrecí a donarles parte de mi sangre para alimentarse, pero ambos me observaron como si fuera una pésima idea, Jacob también lo considero una locura, además que casi no me dirigía la palabra desde que me había puesto el anillo de compromiso, estaba segura que deseaba verlo perdido por toda la eternidad, para que Charles se enfadara al ver que era una descuidada.

Cuando Rosalie se fue con Bella para el baño, Edward se transformo de nuevo en ese hombre consumido por el dolor, ni aunque su esposa se estuviera alimentando con sangre donada, le hacia quitar la idea de la cabeza de que no iba sobrevivir al parto, estaba tan testarudo, que ninguna palabra de consuelo quería oír, ni siquiera de su madre.

Me senté al lado de Edward cuando lo vi hundir su rostro entre las manos, Esme observaba a su hijo con un gesto compungido, me hizo una seña para que apaciguara su dolor, solté un suspiro sin saber que palabras emplear.

— ¿Cómo estas? —inquirí en voz baja.

— Lo sabes mejor que yo —contesto con un tono monótono—, destrozado.

— Debes ser fuerte por los dos —musite tomando su helado brazo derecho—. Ella va estar bien, no va morir, quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

Perdí un poco la paciencia al ver su poca disposición, era tan pesimista como Jacob y odiaba ver que no hacia nada por remediarlo.

— Ahora me pregunto, como lo sabes —dijo Edward ladeando su rostro para mirarme—. ¿Cómo sabes lo que va ocurrir?

— Recuerda nuestra conversación, antes de que desapareciera —le recordé mirando más de cerca sus dorados ojos—. Edward ten un poco de fe, a veces pienso que estas más loco que yo.

Un carraspeo hizo que nuestra privacidad desapareciera, Jacob nos observaba con recelo y con un montón de preguntas en sus ojos; Edward y yo nos miramos un instante antes de sonreírnos mutuamente, era imposible sostener una conversación, sin riesgo a que se crearan mal entendidos.

— Se encuentra bien —musito Edward—, o estable debería decir…

Lance una mirada de advertencia al vampiro, parecía que esta situación seguía minando su capacidad de escucha, no entendía por que no creía lo que estaba diciendo, yo jamás mentiría con algo tan serio.

— ¿Lo prometes? —pregunto Edward enfocándose en mis ojos—, me juras que es cierto.

— Sabes que si —dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla derecha—. Tranquilízate, no quiero que termines ahogando en el rio llevado por la pena.

Edward y yo sonreímos ante el inusual suceso, un vampiro jamás se ahogaría, él utilizaría otros métodos para calmar su culpa.

— Gracias por estar aquí —dijo Edward con un tono ferviente.

— No es nada —dije depositando un beso en su mejilla—. Solo devuelvo lo que me has dado.

— Lamento interrumpirlos —dijo Jacob visiblemente irritado—. Hannah, ¿me permites unos segundos?

A decir verdad, Jacob estaba literalmente muerto de la rabia, si no fuera por Bella, quizás ya se habría abalanzado sobre Edward y juntos protagonizar un lucha a muerte, pero sabiendo que Bella no estaba en condiciones de soportar un espectáculo semejante, se iba contentar con volverme el día de cuadritos, alegando cosas sin sentido.

— Hannah, ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la cocina, para que coma algo? —sugirió Alice llegando a la sala con una tranquilidad que no se respiraba en el aire.

— Que bien —refunfuño Rosalie llevando a Bella en brazos—. Sabía que algo apestaba.

El rostro de Bella se ilumino en cuanto vio a Jacob, pero el lobo no estaba muy contento como para devolverle la sonrisa que surcaba en el rostro de la embarazada, aunque detrás de todo esto, sabia que le dolía a Jacob un poco, ya que su amiga nunca lo vio como él quería.

— Viniste, Jacob —dijo Bella soltando un jadeo por los pasos de Rosalie.

— Hola Bells —saludo Jacob forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward y yo nos levantamos del sofá, Rosalie coloco con cuidado a Bella en el sofá, aunque el rostro de Bella ya no se ponía blanco por el esfuerzo, oprimía sus labios y estos perdían color, haciendo que Edward frunciera un poco el cejo por la agonía de su esposa; el vampiro froto la frente de Bella con los dedos y luego los llevo al cuello, quería asegurarse que estuviera completamente bien.

— ¿Tienes frio? —murmuro mirándola con adoración.

— Estoy bien —contesto Bella devolviéndole una mirada de disculpa.

— Recuerda el concejo de Carlisle, Bella: no le restes importancia a las incomodidades —insto Rosalie—, eso no nos ayuda a cuidar de ti.

— De acuerdo, tengo un poco de frio —acepto Bella a regañadientes, lanzándome una mirada de misericordia—. ¿Puedes pasarme esa manta, Edward?

Jacob soltó un resoplido, haciendo que todos le prestáramos atención.

— ¿No estoy un tanto fuera de lugar aquí? —pregunto el lobo frunciendo el cejo.

— Acabas de entrar, y seguro que después de parte el día entero de un lado a otro —repuso Bella—. Descansa un minuto, probablemente se me pasara el frio de un momento a otro. Además debes tener hambre, por lo que escuche decir ha Alice.

Jacob no hizo caso a ninguna de las palabras de Bella, tomo asiento en el suelo junto al sofá, estaba un poco enfadado por el discurso de Bella, aunque no sabia muy bien que posición tomar para darle un poco de calor corporal, a lo ultimo se decidió por reclinarse con sumo cuidado contra la embarazada y le tomo la mano con propiedad, la otra la coloco en el rostro.

— Gracias Jake —dijo Bella con un tono de escalofrió.

— De nada —repuso mirándome con descaro.

Edward se sentó junto al brazo del sofá, a los pies de Bella y no perdía de vista el rostro de su esposa, entonces comprendí que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, ya que habían mencionado cocina seria un buen lugar para huir, los ojos de Edward se levantaron expectante cuando escucho esa palabra de mi cabeza, puse los ojos en blanco ante su paranoia.

— Te dije que no lo iba hacer de nuevo —masculle yendo a hacia la cocina.

— ¿De que me perdí? —pregunto Bella frunciendo el cejo.

— No te preocupes —contesto Edward con naturalidad—. Solo le recordaba algo a Hannah.

Traspase la puerta de la cocina buscando algo para calmar mi ansiedad, aunque a decir verdad no se me apetecía nada, Jacob debía estar con hambre y antes que peleara de nuevo con Rosalie, le serví en un plato decente, para que le remordiera la conciencia y no le quebrara el servicio de vajilla de Esme, estaba consciente de cuanto detestaba sentirse mal por la madre de los vampiros.

Para cuando termine de servir, unos pasos pesados se escucharon atrás de mí, aunque no tenia el olfato de los vampiros, podía sentir el calor provenir a mis espaldas, Jacob no perdía oportunidad de recordarme que Edward era un chupasangre, aunque quizás vendría por algo más.

— ¿Qué te recordaba el chupasangre? —pregunto Jacob cuando di la vuelta.

— Nada de importancia —conteste poniendo un plato en la mesa de la cocina—. Debes tener hambre.

— Gracias —dijo tomando la cuchara con desconfianza.

— No le he puesto veneno —dije al ver su renuencia por comer.

— Lo se —repuso tomando una buena porción de alimentos—, ¿Qué te traes con el chupasangre?

Debí suponerlo, para Jacob las relaciones y el afecto que yo profesaba por la gente, era como una cosa rara, como si el trato entre la gente fuera blanco o negro, jamás podía existir afecto fraternal y mucho menos demostrarlo de una manera evidente, seguramente se escandalizaría si fuera una persona de carne y hueso.

— Vamos a volver a discutir lo mismo —dije soltando un suspiro de resignación.

— Pues yo si quisiera aclararlo —puntualizo mirándome con recriminación—. Es más que claro, que si ese anillito que tienes puesto, es una barrera para los hombres, no entiendo por que te comportas de ese modo con Edward, es un hombre casado.

— Este anillito, es un anillo de compromiso —dije apretando los dientes—. Es más que obvio que volvemos al mismo sendero y esto ya no se trata de Edward, si no de Charles. Me he enterado que lo andas insultando a espaldas mías.

— Fue el chupasangre, ¿cierto? —prosiguió Jacob apuntando a la puerta de la cocina.

— No has cumplido lo que prometiste —dije mirándolo acusadoramente.

— Y yo te dije, que no le puedes pedir manzanas a un árbol de peras —me recordó comiendo el bistec para que no le reclamara.

Me senté frustrada al otro lado de la mesa, por lo visto Jacob no se iba a dar por vencido, todo ese teatro de que era un buen amigo, era una mentira para acercarse más mi, como si estuviera observando mis puntos débiles y estuviera esperando la oportunidad de atacar, quise gritar de la frustración, ojala Renesmeé naciera hoy mismo, para no tener que soportar más el suplicio de un lobo enamorado.

— ¿Es por esto? —dije mostrándole el amillo de compromiso—. ¿Qué te molesta de el?

— Nada —dijo subiendo los hombros con despreocupación—, me molesta quien te lo dio.

— Pues me gusta quien me lo dio —repuse mirando el anillo de compromiso—, si no fuera así, no hubiera aceptado su proposición.

— A lo mejor estabas desesperada —sugirió Jacob sin levantar la vista de su plato.

— Así como tú —le acuse—. No soportaste que te dijera que no y corriste a enamorarte de Bella.

— ¡No estoy enamorado de Bella! —exclamo Jacob frunciendo las cejas.

— Mientes —rebatí parándome de la mesa—. Amas a Bella, de lo contrario no hubieras peleado con Edward tanto los meses anteriores y no te hubieras arriesgado a que te hubiera dado un puñetazo por haberla besado.

Jacob me observo con las cejas arqueadas y visiblemente asombrado, habían sido las pocas veces que hablamos abiertamente de su situación con Bella, aunque a decir verdad a él no le gustaba que su situación con la esposa del vampiro, yo estuviera al tanto.

— ¿Estas celosa por que bese a Bella? —pregunto con sorna.

— Claro que no —conteste cruzándome de brazos—. De hecho, me importa muy poco a quien beses y al parecer, en tu cerebro no cabe la palabra amistad con una chica.

— Tu no vas a entender —dijo Jacob irritado—, que lo que diga no son mentiras.

— Eres un caso perdido —finalice saliendo de la cocina.

Los ojos de Edward me siguieron hasta que me senté frente al televisor, Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era demasiado débil, Rosalie había dejado en paz los canales del a televisión, estaba viendo una película que conocía muy bien, me traía recuerdo de la secundaria, en especial cuando alguien menciono que los libros de Jane Austen eran para niñitas, sin embargo, también me recordaba a una persona que había lastimado anteriormente y cuyas relaciones no habían vuelto a ser las mismas desde entonces.

Me puse a recordar mientras observaba el club de Jane Austen, las cosas habían sido cargadas de tensión en cada momento, nadie quería pronunciar una palabra, para no encender la cerilla de una guerra, solté un suspiro y me perdí en los años gloriosos de la preparatoria en chicago, que había dado una vuelta de 360 grados, cuando aterrice en un incierto lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Edward alzando un poco la voz.

— Algo que posiblemente se pudo remediar —dije observándolo con tristeza—, ¿escuchaste todo?

Edward asintió casi con disculpa.

— Lo siento —murmuro en un tono bajo.

— Tengo frio —mascullo Bella abriendo los ojos.

— Descuida —intervino Jacob sentándose a los pies de ella—, estaba comiendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Bella observándonos a Jacob y a mi.

— Lo mismo de siempre —dije restándole importancia al asunto—, ya sabes, puntos de vista diferentes.

Volví a mirar el televisor para evitar una discusión, Allegra en ciertos aspectos me recordaba a Meredith, esa carga explosiva de sentimientos, un momento estabas bien con ella y al siguiente te llamaba mentirosa y manipuladora, solté un suspiro de resignación y me consolé mentalmente de que aquello no había sido mi culpa, ella tuvo los suficientes años para conquistarlo, sino le hizo caso, era seguramente por lo que él había dicho, se había deslumbrado por su posición en la secundaria, no por que deseara conocerlo realmente.

Acaricie instintivamente la piedrita azul del anillo de compromiso, casi sonreí al recordar a la perfección cada detalle de aquella noche, como había estado desconcertada por los nombres de los platos del menú y las acusaciones que le había hecho a Charles por haberme mantenido en suspenso todo el tiempo, hasta había llegado a pensar que quería terminar conmigo, no obstante, había sido todo lo contrario, quería casarse conmigo.

— ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera, Edward? —pregunto Bella en un tono bajito.

— Esta recordando, cuando le propusieron matrimonio —contesto Edward en el mismo tono—. ¿Quién es Meredith?

— No espíes mi cabeza —repuse mostrándole la lengua—. Una amiga de la secundaria.

— Hace mucho que no escuchamos esa parte de ti —dijo Bella despabilándose del sueño—. Me gustaría saber esa parte que dejaste en suspenso el otro día.

— Tenia tres amigas —dije para saciar su curiosidad—; Margaret, Elizabeth y Meredith.

— ¿Cómo que tenias? —pregunto Jacob sumándose a la conversa—, ¿Acaso alguna se murió?

— Podría decirse que si —conteste alzando los hombros—, ¿Te acuerdas de la historia de los cuadernos, Bella?

Bella entorno los ojos y pude ver el esfuerzo que hacia por recordar, esos días habían sido el preludio del descubrimiento de los vampiros en Forks, esbozo una sonrisa cuando a su memoria vino mi historia de cómo Sally había conocido a Harry; Edward observo con atención a su esposa, evidentemente trataba de crear un momento lejos de la tensión y que se divirtiera un rato con mis travesuras de antes.

— ¿Cuáles cuadernos? —pregunto Edward frunciendo el cejo—, ¿Qué capitulo no me leí?

— Hannah, me conto como había conocido a Charles —le contesto Bella mirando a su esposo con esa presunción, de que manejaba información que él no sabia—, y por que se comportaba de aquella manera con Newton.

— Nunca me lo dijiste —me recrimino Edward aparentando estar dolido.

— Nunca lo preguntaste —dije negando con la cabeza.

— Fue cuando le quitaste el novio aquella chica —medio Jacob aun sin darse por vencido—, ¿Cómo se llamaba, Bella? Salle, sillón… salió

— Sally —dije apretando mis puños para no irme contra él—. Y no le quite el novio a ella, no recuerdas que él perdió su interés.

— Si —dijo Bella soltando una carcajada—, y ella te quemo los cuadernos en represaría por eso, y le pusiste esos chicles en la cabeza por haberte hecho aquello.

Edward arqueo las cejas con notoriedad, hasta Rosalie volteo su cabeza para prestar atención, Alice que estaba en las escaleras masajeando su cabeza ni siquiera se inmuto, seguro que a Edward también le traía recuerdo esa pequeña parte de la historia, cuando insinué atar a Newton y pintarlo con aerosol y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no había cumplido aquello.

— Ni se te ocurra —menciono Edward con un tono serio.

— Solo lo estaba recordando —discutí cruzándome de brazos—, para que te situaras en el comentario de Bella aquella noche.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tus amigas en esto? —pregunto Rose poniendo fin a la posible discusión.

— Pues que ellas, la gran mayoría había estado de mi parte, en aquella incursión —le conteste a la vampiresa—, la otra parte no me hablaba.

— La otra parte, había sido sensata —aporto Edward apoyando a Meredith.

— No —negué con la cabeza—, ella no me hablaba. Porque estaba enamorada de Charles.

— ¿Te quito la palabra, simplemente porque tu también estabas interesada? —pregunto Bella sorprendida por la actitud de Meredith.

— No, fue por eso —aclare—, ella se entero después.

Jacob me observaba sin entender ni una silaba, quería que supiera esto y supiera de una vez, por que no debía seguir alimentando las ilusiones en mi dirección, que viera cuan fuerte era el amor entre Charles y yo, no era una atadura que se podría zafar con facilidad y mucho menos, por desesperación estaba a su lado y me iba a casar con él por esa razón

— Ella lo defendía contra mis ataques —confesé—, por eso no le caía tan bien.

— ¿Cómo que tus ataques? —pregunto Jacob desconcertado—. No entiendo nada, si lo odias por que te vas a casar con él, ¿Te esta obligando?

— No exageres Jake —dijo Bella negando con la cabeza—, ella esta diciendo que antes lo odiaba.

— Pues no lo parecía, cuando te beso en el hospital —dijo Edward echando más leña al fuego.

Jacob le lanzo una mirada nada amigable a Edward, era como si el vampiro estuviera ayudando a mis intenciones, casi pude ver una sonrisita de Edward ante el sufrimiento de Jacob.

— Bella, tiene razón —comente inclinando la cabeza en dirección a ella—. Antes lo odiaba, por que era un presumido, grosero y antipático; cada vez que trataba de hablarme, solo recibía juicios de mi parte y Meredith me reprochaba por eso, decía que solo intentaba ser amable conmigo y yo creía todo lo contrario.

— Los polos opuestos se atraen —menciono Rosalie con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Cuando algo empieza de esa manera, es más duradero que ese deslumbramiento pasajero.

— Pues yo creo, que la perseverancia también es un buen comienzo —discutió Jacob mirando a Rosalie de mala manera—. No creo que Romeo convenció a Julieta con un simple beso.

— Vamos, Jake, deja tranquila a Rosal… —Bella se interrumpió a mitad de la frase y comenzó a convulsionar.

Edward se apoyo en el sofá y se acerco a su esposa en un instante, rompiendo la manta en el camino, Bella parecía no tener control sobre su cuerpo, yo me levante del suelo para que Edward pudiera controlarla mejor, parecía que cada vez que deseaba decir algo, la historia quedaba en suspenso, haciendo que la duda fuera en aumento cada día.

— Solo se esta estirando —jadeo Bella, tenia los labios blancos y apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas.

— Respira profundo —le aconseje al ver que su semblante se iba poniendo cada vez más blanco.

Edward le puso una mano en cada mejilla.

— ¿Carlisle…? —llamo al doctor en voz baja y con incertidumbre.

— Aquí estoy —contesto el líder de los Cullen situándose al lado de su hijo mayor.

— Estoy bien, creo que ya paso —dijo Bella respirando con fatiga—. El pobre niño no tiene bastante espacio, eso es todo. Esta creciendo mucho.

Eso era signo de que el nacimiento de Renesmeé iba suceder lo más pronto posible, Jacob la observaba con esa mirada de que ella estaba completamente chiflada y no iba a salir por sus propios pies de esta hazaña.

— ¿Sabes…? Me recuerda a ti —menciono Bella observando a Jacob.

— No me compares con esa cosa —le espeto entre dientes y bastante molesto.

— Ella solo menciona, lo rápido que crece como tu —indique cruzándome de brazos y sintiéndome un poco impotente por no poder hacer nada.

— Mmm —murmuro Carlisle observando a Jacob con esa fascinación médica.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Jacob mirando al vampiro con recelo.

— Como ya sabes, me devanaba los sesos pensando en la comparación genética de las células fetales —aclaro Carlisle—, Jacob y los cromosomas del feto.

— ¿Y qué? —continuo Jacob a la defensiva

— Bueno, tomando en consideración las semejanzas de ustedes… —prosiguió Carlisle.

A Jacob no le gustaba la idea ni un poquito, no sabia cuanta razón tenia Carlisle en sus augurios, cuanto se iban a sorprender cuando el bebe naciera, y cuanto le iba a gustar el cambio de su destino, por que estaba segura que en cualquier momento, no solo Edward iba tener un rival menos, si no que yo un pretendiente menos que alejar.

— El crecimiento acelerado y la imposibilidad de que Alice pueda verte –dijo Carlisle en su reflexión en voz alta—. Bueno, me estaba preguntando si a partir de ahí, era factible obtener una respuesta, si las similitudes son genéricas.

— Veinticuatro pares de cromosomas —concluyo Edward por lo bajo.

— Muy posible —agregue sin poder contenerme.

— No lo sabe —me contradijo Jacob.

— No, pero es una hipótesis interesante para especular —dijo Carlisle con voz conciliadora.

— Ya, claro, fascinante —declaro Jacob con sarcasmo.

Bella decidió en ese instante ponerse a roncar, mientras que los vampiros se pusieron a discutir sobre el maravilloso mundo de la genética y las palabras técnicas, Jacob se rindió a proseguir en la conversa y se concentro en el rostro dormido de su amiga, la duda de un posible bebe era tan fascinante y tan cómico a la vez, tenia en mi cabeza las respuestas de Carlisle.

Me aleje hacia una de la ventanas, faltaba poco para que las cosas cambiaran totalmente, y me preguntaba que seria de mi cuando los Vulturis incursionaran, pero fuera lo que iba suceder en un futuro incierto, había algo seguro, iba tener que tomar parte de una guerra que aun la mayoría de vampiros ignoraba.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, la verdad espero que hayan pasado unos días encantadores en mi ausencia, y que ya muchos de ustedes hayan podido ver la película, quiero agradecer de todo corazón todos los mensajes que llegaron hasta hoy, muchas gracias por continuar esperando con paciencia cada actualización._

_La verdad, he estado un poco exasperada con este capitulo, tuve que leer de nuevo esta parte para poder orientarme, por que no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que iba a escribir, hasta que el bombillo de la imaginación se ilumino y quise narrar un poco de la vida de Hannah, la verdad tome prestada las ideas de su historia paralela, de la que llevo cuatro capítulos, admito que esto también me consume, es que es tan divertido escribir algo que ustedes sospechan, además ya escribí el final de la historia, así que no me devanare los sesos tratando de hacer un final perfecto._

_SDPYR: __¿Publicare la historia paralela de Hannah? Por supuesto que lo hare, no saben las ganas que tengo de que esta historia termine, para publicarla; ¿Hannah James? ¿y su historia paralela? Puedes contar algo más? Se trata otra historia? ¿De la hija de Hannah y James? No son preguntas tontas, son divertidas, la verdad no puedo contar mucho, la verdad se perdería todo el encanto, pero dejare pistas entre los capítulos; __CSDPYR_

_Bueno antes de irme los comentarios finales, veo que coincido en muchas opiniones con Casandra, pensamos exactamente lo mismo, creo ya me esta dando miedo, Lily casi me atraganto con las palomitas cuando Charlie dijo eso, fue tan gracioso, que hasta mi madre le dio risa, por lo demás me da gusto que los perdidos vuelvan por estos lares_, _creo que si nos daría miedo que Hannah apareciera por ahí en una escena de la película, pero hare de cuenta que hace parte de la saga, Valee cuando hayas perfeccionado el baile me gustaría verlo, espero algo similar al del sombrerero. Por cierto, creo que ya podre ver a Pattinson besarse con una mujer, dos películas y media para que se me quitara el trauma, aunque traumatice a mi hermana en el proceso. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. _

_Por ultimo, si alguien tiene cuenta en fotolog, podría decirle a la chica de cuenta "oh_edwardcullen" o algo parecido que en fanfiction las escritoras tenemos una forma para comunicarnos y no estar poniendo las historias sin el permiso expreso, agradezco que les guste mi historia y me hagan el crédito, pero es muy feo darte cuenta que ella no tiene la mínima idea de cómo pedir permiso, es casi un abuso de su parte, aunque suene algo horrible. Por ultimo, gracias a Dios que por fin hice algo bueno, para no volver a caer en los malos fics y sus autores, al parecer mejore mucho la última vez desde sus críticas "constructivas"._

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad… Hasta entonces_

_;) Kathyarius _


	27. Chapter 27

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Parte XXVII**

_**No sabemos lo que es la felicidad o la desdicha absoluta. Todo esta mezclado en esta vida; uno no se complace con ningún sentimiento puro, ni permanecemos dos momentos en el mismo estado. Los efectos de nuestras almas, como las modificaciones de nuestro cuerpo, están en un flujo continuo. —Libro segundo. Emilio. Jean-Jacques Rousseau**_

El día cuatro, y posterior nacimiento de Renesmee me había hecho levantar temprano; sufría una ansiedad atípica, que no la calmaba nada, estuve dos horas bajo el agua para relajarme y solo conseguí que se entumieran los músculos del cuerpo. Así que decidí que tal vez la comida me consolaría, cuando pase por la sala, Bella dormía plácidamente sin la necesidad de que le regularan la temperatura del cuerpo.

Edward estaba ensimismado en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para cuando su esposa despertara, tenia un aspecto terrible, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos cada vez se estaban volviendo más moradas y no aceptaba ninguna sugerencia de alimentarse para obtener fuerzas, menos cuando el estomago de Bella estaba por llegar a los cuarenta.

Los músculos de los brazos del vampiro se tensionaron, lo que supuse, era una advertencia a no acercarme más de lo debido, si no quería sufrir una muerte rápida y horripilante; una vez Edward había mencionado que mi efluvio era muy similar al jazmín, el chocolate y la vainilla, sospechando que no se había alimentado las ultimas semanas, le estaba provocando lo mismo que una tentadora golosina a la hora del desayuno.

— Buenos días —salude moviéndome por la cocina en busca de café.

— Hola —saludo con los dientes apretados—. Hoy te has levantado más temprano que de costumbre, ¿alguna razón especial?

No dije ni una palabra hasta que tome el primer sorbo de café, Edward me observaba expectante al otro lado de la cocina.

— Hoy tengo ganas de tomar un avión a Volterra —conteste escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de la taza.

— Muy graciosa —dijo Edward soltando un suspiro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Estoy ansiosa —comente con frustración—. Presiento que hoy será un día agotador, casi no pude dormir en la noche.

— ¿Presientes o lo sabes? —inquirió Edward observándome con una ceja arqueada.

— Si admito que lo se, vas a espantarte —conteste tomando otro sorbo de café—, puesto que no quieres dar por verdad todo lo que te he dicho.

Edward negó con la cabeza y termino su labor en la cocina, tomo asiento al otro lado de la mesa de cocina, sus ojos negros me observaron con escrutinio, como si mis gestos fueran a decirle la verdad de todo este asunto, mientras más se rehusara aceptar la verdad, más duros serian los auto reproches.

— Estoy preocupado —confeso Edward apenas despegando los labios.

— ¿De que? —pregunte frunciendo el cejo—. Bella va sobrevivir al parto. Ya me estoy cansando de repetirlo.

— Suponiendo que sea verdad —dijo Edward con un tono serio—. Vas a tener que irte a casa de Charlie, ¿Sabes por que?

— Lo se —dije asintiendo con la cabeza—. No tienes por que preocuparte, si debo irme así lo hare, de todos modos no iba durar mucho entre ustedes.

— No quisiera que te fueras —declaró Edward en un tono bajo—. Esta sucediendo algo muy raro entre Alice, Jasper y tú, ninguno quiere decirme que esta pasando. Han sucedido cosas demasiado extrañas desde que llegaste a Forks, se cumple todo lo que dices, como si supieras todo lo que va suceder y la reunión con la manada me lo confirmo.

Observe a Edward expectante, ¿mis ruegos por fin serian escuchados? ¿Por fin aceptaría la verdad tal y como era?

— ¿Qué escuchaste en sus mentes? —pregunte sin poderme contener.

— Lo mismo que en la mente de Carlisle —conteste mirándome casi con suplica—, lo mismo que me dijiste la noche en que desapareciste; no pueden haber tantas coincidencias juntas, ni la misma historia perdurar exactamente con iguales palabras todo el tiempo. Si la verdad todo el tiempo ha estado frente a mis narices, corres más peligro que antes.

Parecía que la vida y quizás las circunstancias habían hecho de las suyas, tal vez la locura por que Edward estaba pasando, estaba llevándolo a creer cosas que antes había considerado un puñado de disparates, sin embargo, con el vampiro podía esperarse cualquier cosa y algo debía estar tramando.

— Bella va atacarte, si te quedas aquí —menciono Edward con un susurro—. Ella será un neófito, no te recordara lo suficiente como para detenerse. Me dolería mucho si te pasara algo, Bella no se lo perdonaría jamás, cuando la razón vuelva a su cabeza.

— Cuando sea el momento me iré —le asegure poniendo una mano en su mejilla—. Sabes que nunca haría algo que pusiera en peligro la integridad de una persona.

— A veces eres demasiado…—alcanzo a decir Edward, antes de salir como un bólido por la puerta.

Me quede observando el vaivén de la puerta con desconcierto, ¿Qué había querido decir Edward? ¿Ingenua… problemática… enigmática?, bueno probablemente se le olvidaría por completo cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decirme, estaba segura que Bella debió haberse fracturado algo, solté un suspiro, las cosas se volverían más complicadas desde este mismo día.

Tras unos minutos en calma, decidí que lo mejor era irme a cambiar, ya estaba haciendo demasiado fresco y pronto terminaría debajo de una manta o por lo menos de tres; al otro lado de la puerta, Alice y Jacob intercambiaban algunas frases, seguramente preguntándose donde se había metido la gente de esta casa. Los ojos de Alice me encontraron y si no fuera por que la conocía un poco, aseguraría que estaba enfadada.

— ¡Hannah! —fingió regañarme—. ¿Qué son esas fachas?

Observe a la vampira por un segundo, para después soltar una carcajada, Jacob me observaba como si por fin me hubiera vuelto loca de remate, pero la situación me divertía, no se por que, pero me sentía como en orgullo y prejuicio, solo que Alice era Jane y yo Elizabeth, como si el señor Collins fuera aparecer de improviso en cualquier momento, y no estuviera presentable para un clérigo.

La comitiva de vampiros descendió las escaleras en ese momento. Esta vez Edward llevaba en brazos a Bella, cuyo semblante estaba blanco como la pared, sostenía el vaso con sangre en ambas manos, se podía observar lo adolorida que estaba por mucho que su esposo, se moviera cuidadosamente para compensar las sacudidas.

— Jake —saludo Bella a su amigo con la voz un poco rota.

Edward me dedico una mirada reprobatoria, mientras depositaba con cuidado en el sofá a la embarazada, supuse que las pijamas no era la ropa adecuada y seguramente quería que me tapara un poco más, ya que la bata era todo menos un modelo que me cubriera hasta el cuello.

Carlisle bajo la escalera con paso lento y la preocupación escrita en el rostro, hasta el punto que parecía el anciano en edad que era, podía decirse que tenia todo el aspecto de un medico consumado.

— Creo que necesitaremos más sangre, cuando el bebe este afuera —comento Carlisle rompiendo el ambiente de la sala—. También es mi deber decirles Edward y Rosalie, que deben alimentarse.

— Ni de broma —siseo Rosalie—. Solo lo hare en el mismo grupo que él —señalo con la mirada a Edward.

— En ese caso, no puedo esperar más tiempo —dijo Carlisle con un tono calmado—. Debo ir a buscar más sangre.

Jasper y Emmett bajaron los escalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice se unió a ellos cerca de la puerta trasera abierta en la pared de cristal. Esme se dirigió enseguida hacia Alice.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? —pregunte al ver todo el mundo en movimiento.

— Si —contesto Edward por los demás—, puedes empezar por vestirte. Me va a dar una jaqueca terrible.

— En serio, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? —insistí.

— Por ahora, no puedes hacer nada —contesto Carlisle con un tono cansado—. Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Los demás salieron disparados por la puerta y desaparecieron antes que pudiera soltar un suspiro. En estas circunstancias era horrible ser humano, quería ayudar en algo, pero nadie tomaba en cuenta que podía ser útil en cualquier asunto, era una injusticia, ¿Desde cuando me estaba volviendo una inútil?

— No lo eres —replico Edward.

— Me voy a vestir —dije saliendo dramáticamente de la sala.

Casi subí las escaleras de dos en dos, el cuarto de Edward tenía que ser tan lejos, como para que pudiera desahogar mi frustración. Aun tenia muchas ropa sin estrenar, eso sin contar los conjuntos que había ido añadiendo Alice, desde que le estaba comprando ropa a Bella por momentos, aunque ella no lo supiera, Alice estaba planeando hacerle un inmenso ropero, en la casa que Jasper y Emmett estaban construyendo en la noches.

Bella se enfadaría mucho cuando lo viera. A veces me despertaba en las noches por los ruidos que hacían, era como si estuvieran construyendo un edificio de apartamentos en un tiempo record, podía jurar que había noches en que escuchaba las risotadas de Emmett por el bosque, como para matar de miedo a un curioso.

Observe la ropa repartida en la cama, tenia que lucir algo de acorde con la ocasión o mejor dicho, de acuerdo con el intenso día que íbamos a sufrir, debían ser unos pantalones cómodos y una blusa que se expandiera junto con mi cuerpo y no zapatos que no se deslizaran con la sangre, debía ser un vestuario todo terreno.

Me decidí por unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta negra que la había visto hace poco y que no había estrenado y unas botas que combinaban, si, parecía que me iba de excursión a los bosques de Forks o hacerle compañía a Charlie, cuando iba de pesca. Hice una coleta en mi cabello, de modo que no me estorbara por si la acción comenzaba, tenia que escoger todo meticulosamente.

Con un ultimo vistazo al espejo, salí para enfrentarme al nacimiento de la semivampira, abajo estaba un poco silencioso, como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para dormir una pequeña siesta, solo se escuchaba la suela de mis zapatos haciendo contacto con los escalones y lo que inevitablemente Jacob hubiera querido escuchar, le partiría el corazón enormemente, por que no podía engañarme de que aun seguían amando a Bella, a pesar de que yo hubiera aparecido de nuevo en su vida.

— ¿Has dicho algo? —pregunto Edward, cuando yo ponía un pie en la sala.

Jacob lo observo sorprendido, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algún disparate. Bella le devolvió la mirada a su esposo de manera grave, me adelante unos cuantos pasos y supe que estaba pasando, Edward podía escuchar a su hija, eso significaba que nada había sido modificado, que Renesmeé estaba a punto de conocer el mundo y la familia, que la estaba esperando con expectativa.

— Yo —pregunto Bella después de un segundo—, no dije nada.

Edward se movió en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia ella, pero su expresión se volvió, de pronto intensa en una manera muy diferente. Sus ojos negros se concentraron en el rostro de ella, por mi lado avance muy despacio por la sala, como si me estuviera enfrentando a un camino de ardiente lava.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando ahora mismo? —volvió a preguntar Edward con un gesto expectante.

Ella lo miro en blanco. — Nada, ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué estabas pensando hace un minuto? —pregunto su esposo medio obsesionado por el asunto.

— Solo…la isla Esme y plumas.

Bella se sonrojo y supe que era mejor que Jacob no lo supiera, por que de por si, ya la estaba observando con un gesto confuso, como si deseara saber de que iba el enredo, a la misma vez que no deseaba saber sobre las intimidades de la chica, cuando uno se imaginaba aquellas cosas, no podías mirar a los demás a los ojos, lo mejor era desterrar esos venenosos pensamientos.

—Di algo más – susurro Edward todavía con su ojo puesto en el misterio.

— ¿Cómo que? Edward, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Bella confundida y preocupada.

Su cara cambio otra vez, entonces Edward hizo algo que nos dejo con la boca abierta. Oímos un carraspeo proveniente de la cocina y supe que Rosalie estaba de vuelta, estaba tan pasmada como yo, Edward, muy suavemente puso sus manos contra su enorme y redondo estomago; una cosa era leer la escena, pero otra muy diferente era presenciarla con tus propios ojos, parecía como si estuviera en la mitad de un comercial sobre alguna marca de pañales, era la primera vez que veía a Edward comportarse de una manera tan tierna.

— La…—trago saliva —. Eso…el bebe le gusta el sonido de tu voz.

Hubo otro corto periodo de silencio total. Nadie podía mover un músculo, ni siquiera parpadear. Entonces, a la madre se le ocurrió pegar un grito que nos sobresalto, me estaba olvidando que yo también hacía parte de la escena.

— ¡Santo Dios!, ¡puedes oírlo! – Grito Bella, en el siguiente segundo ella respingo.

La mano de Edward se movió a la parte de arriba de la panza de Bella y gentilmente la acaricio en el lugar donde debió haberla pateado, definitivamente la sala parecía llena de estatuas, como si lo únicos que tuvieran vida fueran los padres y el fruto de su raro amor.

— Shh —él murmuro—. Asustaste a esa cosa…él.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y se llenaron de dicha, Ella toco la parte de su estomago, solo falta que llorara de la felicidad para completar el cuadro y que Jacob saliera corriendo.

— Lo siento, bebe —dijo Bella con ese tono ferviente que seguramente comparten todas las madres, que esperan con ilusión sus hijos.

Edward estaba escuchando concentrado, su cabeza se inclino hacia el bulbo.

— ¿Qué es lo que él esta pensando ahora? – demando Bella con ansias.

— Eso… él o ella, esta… —pauso y miro en sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos con una similar admiración, solo que los suyos demostraban más cuidado y resentimiento—. Él esta feliz, dijo Edward con una voz incrédula.

Bella atrapo un respiro, y era imposible no ver un fanático rayo en sus ojos. La adoración y la devoción, grandes lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y corrían en silencio bajo su cara y sobre sus sonrientes labios. Mientras Edward la miraba, su rostro no dibujaba miedo ni enojo, ni otra de sus otras expresiones que lo habían mortificado todo este tiempo. Estaba maravillado con ella. Pero Jacob no compartía su misma maravilla.

—Por supuesto que eres feliz, bebe bonito, claro que lo eres —ella canturreo, acariciando su estomago, mientras las lagrimas limpiaban su rostro—. ¿Cómo no podrías serlo, tan seguro y caliente y amado? Te amo demasiado, pequeño EJ, claro que eres feliz.

Negué con la cabeza, era claro que Bella se llevaría una sorpresa cuando el bebe naciera, no sería un chico, sino una linda bebita, a la que el nombre de EJ no le cuadraría en nada.

— ¿Como lo llamaste? —Edward pregunto curioso

Ella se sonrojo de nuevo – Le quise poner un nombre, pero no creí que tu querrías…bueno tu sabes.

— ¿EJ? —indago Edward interesado en el asunto.

— El nombre de tu padre también era Edward —contesto Bella con cierta vacilación.

— Si, lo era, ¿que…?—Edward pauso y dijo—: Hmmm…

— ¿Que? —pregunto Bella tan ávida de información acerca del bebe.

— A él también le gusta mi voz —reconoció Edward un poco escéptico.

— Claro que le gusta —dijo Bella con un tono amoroso—, tienes la voz mas hermosa del universo, ¿a quien no le gustaría?

— A mí por ejemplo —conteste haciendo que Jacob se sobresaltara en su asiento—. A veces me produce pesadillas.

— ¿Tienes un plan de refuerzo? —Pregunto Rosalie, inclinándose sobre la parte de atrás del sofá con la misma mirada de pregunta arrogante en su rostro como en la de Bella, ignorando totalmente que yo también existía en el mismo espacio – ¿Que tal si él es ella?

Edward me dedico una mirada resentida, estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por Bella, ya tendría una buena versión de los próximos acontecimientos en la mansión Cullen; por su parte, Jacob nos observaba como si estuviéramos jugando tenis, claro sin entender una pizca del asunto.

— He pensado unas cuantas cosas alrededor. Jugando con René y Esme. Estaba pensando…Ruh-nez-may —comento Bella observando a los presentes, para que le dieran una opinión acerca del tema.

— ¿Ruhnezmay? —inquirió Rosalie con un gesto de asombro.

— R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e, ¿Es raro? —pregunto Bella mirándome casi con disculpa.

— Creo que es un nombre, nada común —opine cruzándome de brazos con nerviosismo—. Estoy segura que iría muy bien con su naturaleza.

—No, me agrada —Rosalie le aseguro. Sus cabezas estaban juntas, oro y caoba—. Es hermoso y único, así que encaja.

—Todavía pienso que es un Edward —admitió Bella con cierto optimismo

Edward estaba mirando hacia un lugar vacio, su cara esta inexpresiva mientras escuchaba la conversación, aunque más bien parecía un asunto entre Bella y Rosalie, en el que nadie parecía tener ni voz no voto, o por lo menos la mayoría de los presentes en el salón.

— ¿Que? —pregunto Bella, su rostro estaba iluminado—. ¿Qué esta pensando ahora?

— Trata… de identificar algo —contesto Edward ladeando su cabeza un poco confundido—. Un timbre de voz.

— ¿De quien? —indago Rosalie con un brillito en los ojos. Podía decirse, que esperaba ser ella y no me extrañaría que lo fuera.

— No se —admitió Edward—, pero tu voz no lo es.

— A lo mejor, tiene un sentido de escucha como los vampiros —me aventure a conjeturar—, tal vez sea un sonido de la naturaleza y lo esta confundiendo.

— No —contradijo Edward—, ¿Podrías volver hablar?

— No me llevo bien con los bebes —dije apartándome de Bella y su esposo—; mi hermano solía hacerme la vida imposible por las noches.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? —pregunto Bella observándome con expectación.

— Una historia larga de contar —conteste restándole importancia al asunto—. Y antes de que digas por que no lo dije, creo que esta fuera de contexto y lugar, quizás cuando tengamos una situación menos problemática, posiblemente no les aburrirá escucharla.

Al principio Edward no hizo gala de sus acostumbrados comentarios, y entonces –asombrándonos a todos, tres distintos y separados respingos, del que yo no hacia parte– el yacio su oído tiernamente sobre su estomago, era la viva imagen para un comercial de pañales o crema para evitar quemaduras con esos desechables tan caros.

— Te ama —Edward susurro, sonando sorprendido— Absolutamente él te adora, Bella. Y por alguna razón, también le gusta el tono de la voz de Hannah.

Lance una mirada a Jacob, su semblante parecía ser el de un hombre agonizante, lo que me llevaba a pensar, que no había estado equivocada después de todo, no sabia hasta que punto aun seguía queriéndola, o quizás se forzaba a creer que sentía más que una amistad por mi, estaba sufriendo enormemente, y ninguno de los presentes teníamos la medicina para menguar su dolor.

Casi como si hubiera utilizado la velocidad de la luz, Jacob estuvo de pie, atrayendo la atención de los únicos que no se daban cuenta de su dolor, él único que parecía estar consciente de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo observo con cierta compasión, como si nunca hubiera querido que presenciara estas cosas de nuevo.

—Ahh —musito Edward con arrepentimiento.

Edward se dirigió rápidamente hacia una pequeña mesa, y rasgo algo del lado de la mesa. Lo arrojo hacia Jacob, quien atrapo el objeto por reflejo, una luz plateada centellante estaba entre los dedos del lobo, sin saber que hacer con el obsequio.

—Ve Jacob, vete lejos de aquí—Edward no lo dijo rudamente.

Jacob salió de la instancia sin decir ninguna palabra, Bella observo confundida el lugar vacio donde había estado su amigo, sin comprender por que se comportaba de aquella manera, quizás confiara en que los sentimientos hacia ella hubieran desaparecido y ahora, sufriera por causas diferente a un amor no correspondido, aunque sinceramente, yo también quería saber por que había salido de esa manera precipitada.

— Déjalo, Hannah —dijo Edward poniendo sus manos en los costados como si estuviera derrotado—. Necesita estar solo, él lo necesita verdaderamente.

— Solo quiero saber que ocurre —comente dando pasos hacia donde Jacob había huido—. Por que nada de lo que sucede es normal, tal vez las cosas se torcieron más de lo que debían.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Bella cuando cruzaba el umbral hacia el garaje de los vampiros.

Jacob parecía como un alma abandonada al dolor, tratando de buscar su ruta de escape a una vida, donde los problemas no lo perseguirían para atormentarlo, o mis palabras no le hicieran más difícil aceptar, que ya no tendría una oportunidad.

Alcance sus pasos cuando abrió la puerta de un auto deportivo, a estas altura no me importaba su nombre, ni de que modo corría o cuales eran las razones por la que habían dejado de fabricarlo, lo único que me importaba era saber que rondaba por la cabeza de Jacob, si esa precipitada salida, obedecía a las mismas razones de la verdadera historia.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Jacob frunciendo el cejo—; no deberías estar celebrando, ya que al engendro le has caído en gracia.

— ¿Cómo estas? —le pregunte con un tono suave.

— ¿Qué? —dijo con un tono incrédulo—. Cada día te entiendo menos.

— Solo quiero saber como estas —insistí preocupada por sus sentimientos—. Se que algunas veces, puedo parecer insensible, pero me preocupas.

Jacob soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, quizás Edward tenía razón, debía tener la cabeza como un torbellino de emociones, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le molestara, cuando la soledad parecía un camino viable.

— Lo siento —dije dando dos pasos hacia atrás—. Edward tenia razón, solo te estoy importunando.

— No, claro que no —dijo Jacob torciendo los labios—. Solo quiero alejarme por unos minutos, no se a que horas vuelva, pero te aseguro que no me importunas.

— Espero que encuentres lo que buscas —comente—. Se que no debe ser fácil esta situación, me gustaría aliviarte el dolor que estas sintiendo, pero se que no vas creer una sola palabra de lo que diga.

— ¿Sabes que busco? —me pregunto Jacob—. Busco una persona que despierte la impronta, Bella no fue la candidata, tampoco lo fuiste tú; esa felicidad que hay en la sala, me recuerda que estoy solo y quizás soy como Leah, un punto que nadie ve, por que seguramente nunca nadie va quererme.

— No digas eso —contradije tratando de que comprendiera que eso no era tan imposible—. Te he dicho muchas veces, que hay alguien para ti, solo que has mirado en una dirección equivocada.

— ¿Quien? ¿Leah? —bufo Jacob como si eso fuera imposible.

— No, ella no es —le conteste poniendo mis manos en la espalda—, otra persona que aun no conoces.

Jacob alzo las cejas con expectativa.

— ¿Acaso tú la conoces? —pregunto con ese tono bromista que solía utilizar conmigo.

— Tanto como conocerla, no —conteste tomando un respiro—. Pero se de buena fuente, de quien se trata y te lo diré, si no te ríes.

— Prometo no reírme —dijo Jacob observándome interesado—. Pero, creo que me lo dices para que no intente de nuevo nada contigo.

— Claro que no —dije negando la cabeza—. Lo hago para que no sigas sufriendo por Bella y por mí. Lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz.

— Ya —comento Jacob con sarcasmo—. Entonces, dime quien es y así me ahorro el viaje a Seattle.

— La hija de Bella y Edward —confesé en un tono bajo, que quizás le pareciera un susurro.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días en mi ausencia. Quiero agradecer el apoyo que siguen mostrando al fic, a pesar de que no actualizo como yo quisiera, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan su opinión, para mi es muy valioso saber que piensan ustedes acerca de la historia, en que debo mejorar o cualquier cosa que quieran decir, de todo corazón agradezco que continúen ahí, sin importar que no dejen un mensaje._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a pesar de que he tenido que transcribir muchas líneas originales, pero ustedes entenderán que no se podía obviar esa parte, donde Edward lee el pensamiento del bebe, así que no me crucifiquen por hacer un capitulo tan literal, pero vamos viendo que Hannah no es tan insensible a los sentimientos de Jacob, aunque muchas veces le gustaría darle una buena tunda._

_SDPYR:__¿De __qué quiere resguardarse ahora? ¿Qué fue lo hizo que llegara a Amanecer__? Bueno Lux, no tendrás que esperar hasta la historia paralela, si te devuelves al primer capitulo, encontraras la clave de su retorno; ¿publicaras la historia de Hannah?__ Eso no lo pongas en duda, claro que lo hare; ¿cuando Hannah les va a contar del futuro a la familia Cullen, o por lo menos a Edward aunque no crea? Siempre me gustan esta clase de preguntas, pues la verdad ella esta soltando sutilmente la información, creo que este capitulo, dio un paso claro respecto a esta información .__CSDPYR._

_Me alegro de verdad, que les guste el personaje de Charles y que algunas ya estén enamoradas de él, pero que no lo sepa Hannah, ya saben el carácter que se manda; Quiero contarles de antemano, para que no digan que los mantengo en suspenso, que la historia de Hannah va constar solo de diez capítulos, solo mencionare parte de ella que son relevantes, por ahora he escrito solo cinco de ellos. Pero ahora tengo un pequeño dilema, resulta que el final de esta historia, tendrá dos partes, así que pongo a su opinión, si quieren esos diez capitulo entre las dos partes del epilogo o los diez capítulos van al final, así que voten._

_Por lo pronto, yo me despido de ustedes y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, aunque no hayan risa de por medio, pero si disparates de mi cabeza._

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad… hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	28. Chapter 28

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Parte XXVIII**_

_**Inspirado en It´s been a while de Staind**_

Quizás a estas alturas, Jacob estaría considerando que posiblemente, estos meses que no había estado en Forks, era por que estuve internada en algún manicomio, y que de alguna manera había logrado escapar ante la vigilancia; sonaba ridículo, pero tenía la impresión de que eso pasaba por su mente, ya que me observaba con los ojos entornados.

Con los lobos no sabias que pensar, era como tratar de descifrar a Edward y su voluble cambio de humor. Después de observarme unos segundos, Jacob soltó una carcajada, definitivamente esto era un deja vu, tenia la típica reacción de Edward cuando le dije que era un personaje de una novela, había que ver lo predecible que podía volverse la gente.

— Eso ha sido un buen chiste —comento Jacob dejando de reírse.

— Pues no es ningún chiste —contradije con un tono serio—. Ya que has tomado la misma actitud de Edward, no te quito más el tiempo, seguramente en Seattle encontraras a tu chica.

— ¿Cómo que la misma actitud de Edward? —pregunto Jacob un poco ofendido—. Hannah no crees que estas exagerando un poco, mira, nadie sabe que va ser el engendro, ¿Cómo puedes afirmar semejante barbaridad?

— Barbaridad o no —dije un poco molesta—. Esa es tu situación, ya hablaremos cuando caigas imprimado y te darás cuenta que yo tenia la razón. ¿Por qué me imagino que te parecerá bien raro, parecer un chicle pegado a Bella, no?

— No soy ningún chicle —soltó Jacob con los dientes apretados—. En todo caso, yo creo que estas perdiendo los tornillos.

— Otro caso perdido —murmure negando con la cabeza.

Le di la espalda a Jacob, no iba gastar energías explicándole algo que sucedería en algunas horas, allá si quería consumir sus neuronas tratando de hallar una explicación a lo que le sucedía con Bella, ya era suficiente con lo que sucedería en unas horas, que de seguro pondría a más de uno con los nervios de puntas.

— La locura de Cullen es contagiosa —comento Jacob haciéndome detener.

— ¿Sabes que no? —dije con sarcasmo—. En todo caso, no quiero hablar más del asunto.

— Siempre dices lo mismo, cuando los argumentos se te acaban —rebatió Jacob desde la puerta semiabierta del auto.

— Estoy cansada de que todos piensen que estoy loca —dije exasperada—. Para darte la razón, si estuve en un manicomio cuando me fui de Forks, me escape por el patio trasero que tenia la pared más baja, me imagino que deben estar buscándome por todo Chicago desesperados, pensando que voy cometer algún asesinato.

— Odio que siempre lo defiendas —dijo Jacob torciendo los labios disgustado—. ¿Hasta cuando vas hacerlo, hasta cuando vas a creerle?

— Siempre —conteste apretando los dientes.

— Te vas a dar cuenta, que estas equivocada —dijo Jacob cerrando la puerta del auto con furia—. Ellos siempre van a traer problemas, los chupasangres nunca te verán como si fueras parte de ellos, los humanos y los vampiros nunca comparten algo en común.

El coche que Edward le había prestado, salió como un bólido del garaje, Jacob estaba herido profundamente por los rechazos de los que había sido objeto, la vida siempre era irónica con la gente que no se lo merecía, siempre me había preguntado como funcionaba aquello, parecía que el destino se encargaba de escoger a lo que siempre iban en contravía, como si quisiera corregirles el camino por que el que debían caminar.

Me quede observando unos segundos o quizás minutos más, el camino por donde Jacob había salido como un alma en pena, a causa de lo sucedido en la sala, hasta que escuche unos gritos que parecían ser de una mujer que desahogaba una gran pena. Camine en grandes zancadas hacia la sala, Leah estaba fuera de si, señalando de manera acusador a Bella, no podía escuchar lo que decía, aun estaba un poco aturdía por lo que Jacob me había dicho.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! —dijo Leah desafiante.

— Ha sido suficiente —interrumpió Edward realmente furioso—. Vete, ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Leah furiosa—, ¿Acaso no es verdad lo que he dicho?

Bella lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Rosalie, la vampira miraba a Leah con ganas de desmembrar su cuerpo y quemarlo en algún lugar del bosque.

— Leah, ya —intervine—. Vuelve con Seth, debe estar preocupado por ti.

—Sabia que ibas a defenderlos —dijo la chica frunciendo los labios—. ¿A cambio de que? Vas a convertirte en su cena, realmente no le importas a las sanguijuelas, eres parte de su cadena alimenticia.

— ¡Basta! —dijo Edward con los dientes apretados—. No opines de algo que no sabes.

El vampiro la cogió de un brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la salida, Leah forcejeaba con Edward para que la soltara, él realmente estaba furioso con su falta de tacto, aunque nunca se menciono en el libro como la había sacado de la casa.

— Suéltame —le espeto al vampiro—. Puedo caminar hacia la salida.

— Edward, suéltala —medie poniendo una mano en le brazo que la sostenía.

— No pedí tu ayuda —mascullo Leah.

— Para, ¿Quieres? —dije frunciendo el cejo—. No tenías necesidad de lastimar a Bella de esta forma, ella no hace las cosas por gusto y mucho menos por herir a Jacob, tus intenciones son muy nobles al venir a defenderlo, pero él también tiene culpa en esta situación.

Leah me observo con la rabia bailando en sus ojos, Edward aun no se decidía a soltarla, puse mi mano en su helados dedos y con una mirada le indique que le librara el brazo. El vampiro accedió de mala gana, para luego sentir un bofetón de Leah en mi mejilla izquierda, contemple con estupor su rostro, quise devolvérselo, pero comprendí que solo agrandaría el problema.

— ¿Hannah? —llamo Edward revisando mi mejilla—, ¿estas bien?

— A pesar de esto… auch —dije señalando el cachete—. No me importa, aun te considero una chica buena.

Leah me observo consternada al igual que Edward, quizás esperaban a una energúmena que iba saltar, o devolver una trasgresión sufrida, incluso Bella cesó de llorar para ver mi reacción, a los pocos segundos la chica lobo dio la vuelta y se marcho sin ninguna palabra que agregar al asunto, debí suponer que este asunto iba ponerse tan raro, que no me extrañaría que el genero del bebe cambiara con mi llegada.

— Ahora si creo que estas loca —comento Edward con un tono preocupado—. Ella tiene mucho más fuerza que tu.

— Tienes razón —comente en voz baja—, ¿Podrías traerme hielo?, creo que se esta hinchando mi mejilla.

— Si quieres, puedo ir a devolverle la bofetada —sugirió Rosalie con un tono contenido.

— No quiero que peleen por algo insignificante —dije tratando de no hablar tan alto por el dolor de mi mejilla—, ello solo creía estar actuando de forma correcta.

— ¡Algo insignificante! —salto Rosalie indignada—. Ella te agredió y eso no puede quedarse así, además como pudo sugerir que nos vamos alimentar de ti, es algo monstruoso, además a todos nos importas.

— Cálmate Rose —dijo Bella limpiando sus lagrimas—. Edward…

— En un momento vuelvo —dijo Edward asombrado por las palabras de Rosalie.

Edward salió de la instancia negando con la cabeza y Rosalie siguió resoplando en silencio, además de mascullar en voz baja para que no la escucháramos. Bella palmeo un sito a su lado y me indico que me sentara a su lado, para cuando me senté, paso con esfuerzo un brazo por mis hombros.

— Eres muy valiente —comento con la voz temblorosa.

— Claro que no —dije en voz baja—; solo una impulsiva, además de cabezota.

— Defiendes lo que te importa —insistió Bella con un poco de ahincó.

— Tu también —dije arqueando una ceja—, si fueras menos masoquista y te dedicaras a ser feliz, te darías cuenta que eres más valiente que yo.

— Mentira —negó Bella con una lágrima rodando en su mejilla derecha.

Edward volvió con una toalla y sin anestesia, la puso directamente en mi mejilla adolorida, le mire con recriminación, ya que el hielo me quemaba un poco y además era doloroso. El vampiro pasó sus dedos helado por mi cabeza, como si yo fuera una niña de cinco años que se había caído de un árbol muy alto.

— ¿No vas agregar algo? —le pregunte a Edward.

— Por ahora no —conteste con un tono plano—. Solo gracias.

— Y después dicen que yo soy la loca —comente con un tono pastoso.

— Y después dices, que yo soy caso perdido —dijo Edward con reprobación.

Me levante del sofá y me fui a sentar a la parte trasera de la casa, quería estar sola y meditar sobre lo sucedido hace unos minutos, era de locos lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba segura que si aquello hubiera sucedido en mi anterior estadía, aunque de seguro saldría más adolorida, me habría ido encima de Leah y le hubiera cobrado hasta la ultima palabra ofensiva.

Un lobo gris se asomo con disculpa entre los matorrales que bordeaban el rio, me observaba con pena desde su posición, lo bueno de esto, era que el rencor hace mucho había desaparecido de mi vida, pero el lobo se escabullo de nuevo y entonces una figura menuda cayo con gracia en la orilla del rio y empezó a caminar con esos andares de bailarina que eran envidiables.

— Hola —saludo Alice arrugando la nariz—, ¿Qué te sucedió?

— Como si no lo supieras —le recrimine arrugando la nariz también—. Solo ha sido una bofetada.

— A veces me desconciertas —confeso Alice sentándose a mi lado con frustración—. Tu vida cambia con rapidez, que a veces tengo que concentrarme para no perderme ningún acontecimiento.

Mire el horizonte opaco y medite algo que no me había detenido pensar con seriedad.

— ¿Jacob va imprimirse de la bebe? —pregunte confundida.

— No lo se —contesto Alice con seriedad—. Esa parte es confusa para mí.

— No me extrañaría nada, si esto da un cambio de 360 grados —comente frustrada.

— Al menos no tendremos que esperar nueve meses —dijo Alice soltando un suspiro.

El hielo se fue descongelando en mi mejilla, a medida que los minutos fueron pasando, la verdad tampoco me importaba que estuviera haciendo un charco en el suelo, las palabras de Alice me habían dado más para pensar, ¿Y si Jacob no se imprimaba de Renesmeé? Que si todo lo que estaba planeado se iba al carajo, y si esa bebe fuera Edward Jacob, como haría para arreglar semejante despropósito, o quizás estaría destinada esta vez para quedarme definitivamente en Forks.

— ¿Alice, voy a quedarme? —le pregunte atemorizada.

— No lo se —me contesto regalándome una mirada seria—. No creo que contarte lo que va pasarte, ayude a lo que sucederá más adelante.

— Te voy a extrañar —confesé mordiéndome el labio inferior.

— Pues estarás muy ocupada, como para hacerlo —me reprocho Alice con una mirada ceñuda.

— Sabes que no —discutí haciéndome la ofendida.

— Lo se —repuso Alice feliz como una perdiz—, soy muy especial.

— Presumida —masculle divertida.

Alice se levanto y me despeino la cabeza de paso, me quede otros minutos esperando que Jacob llegara de su paseo, estaba segura que debía estar acordándose de lo que había dicho, después de soltar un resoplido, escuche el ruido de un motor que estaba entrando al garaje de los Cullen, Jacob había llegado de su intento fallido por encontrar la persona que resolvería todos sus problemas amorosos.

El hielo se había derretido por completo entre mis dedos, estaba paralizada tratando de escuchar la conversación entre el vampiro y el lobo, pero lastimosamente no tenía el sentido de escucha súper desarrollado para saber que estaba sucediendo y eso me frustraba, lo único que quería es que la bebe naciera rápido y por fin hubiera algo más de emoción entre los vampiros.

— Bella, amor, pensé que estabas durmiendo —escuché decir a una voz aterciopelada proveniente de la sala—. Lo siento, no me hubiera ido.

— No te preocupes, me ha dado mucha sed que me despertó. Qué bueno que Carlisle trae más. El niño va a necesitarla cuando salga de mí —comento Bella con la voz adormilada.

— Cierto, es un buen punto —coincidió Edward con un tono más optimista.

— Me pregunto si él querrá algo más —musitó Bella algo preocupada.

— Supongo que lo averiguaremos —dijo Edward con ese tono comprensivo exasperante.

La verdad, me moría de ganas por decir lo que pasaría dentro de unos minutos, pero decidí morderme la lengua y fingir que estaba tan expectante como los demás por lo que iba suceder; cuando pase camino a la cocina, Bella levanto la cabeza expectante y me observo con cierto desconcierto, como si esperara que mi mejilla se volviera un propio continente de mi cabeza, Edward por su parte se adelanto dos pasos en mi dirección.

— Se ve un poco mejor —comento con ese tono que suelen utilizar los médicos.

— Voy a ir por más hielo —dije restándole importancia a la hinchazón—, tal vez para la noche mi mejilla vuelva a la normalidad.

— Si… —alcanzo a decir Edward, antes de que negara con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes —repuse quitándole trascendencia —, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

— Ha sido hoy un gran día, ¿eh? Un montón de cosas nuevas —comento Jacob observándome de refilón.

— No tienes que hacer eso, Jacob —dijo Bella con esa culpabilidad que se le daba tan bien.

— No sé de que estás hablando — replicó, mientras iba a sentarse en el brazo del sofá cerca de su cabeza. Edward ya estaba en el piso.

Me interne en la cocina, sin la mínima intención de intervenir más en el asunto, lo único que quería era más hielo para que el dolor desapareciera con rapidez, aunque quizás lo más recomendable fuera una pasta para calmar el dolor, tal vez consultaría con Carlisle o con Edward cuando tuviera cabeza para otra persona que no fuera Bella.

La puerta de la cocina se movió, cuando sacaba tres cubos de hielo para calmar mi dolor, espere que hablaran para decidir si valía la pena volver a discutir, incluso podía sentir el calor del lobo por toda la habitación, cerré la puerta de la nevera y enfrente la mirada un poco enojada de Jacob, quizás cuando estuviera enamorado de Nessie, cesarían todas las peleas que últimamente estaban habiendo entre nosotros.

— Si quieres, puedo ordenarle a Leah que regrese a su casa —comento Jacob observándome con disculpa.

— No hay necesidad —musite poniendo de nuevo la toalla en mi mejilla.

— Si la hay —discutió cruzándose de brazos—. Se le ha pasado la mano.

— Muchas veces se te ha pasado la mano —dije mirándolo con seriedad—, y nunca te he dado la espalda.

— Eres bien rara, ¿sabes? —comento soltando un suspiro.

— Ya me lo dijiste una vez —le recordé.

— ¿En serio? Yo no lo recuerdo —dijo Jacob viéndome con un gesto de confusión.

Negué con la cabeza, parecía como si todos los recuerdos de mi anterior estancia, regresaran a mi tan frescos, como si hubieran ocurrido el día anterior.

— Fue cuando hablamos sobre el baile de la escuela —dije esbozando una sonrisa—, tu me dijiste que las chicas esperaban con ansias esos eventos.

— El día que te invite a la Push por primera vez —recordó Jacob bajando la guardia.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —pregunte con un tono neutro.

— No —contesto frunciendo el cejo—. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Odio tener que darte la razón, cuando hemos discutido.

Apreté los labios para no decir nada, yo también odiaba perdonar a Jacob con facilidad, cada vez que me enfadaba por alguna tontería, no pasaba mucho tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, era casi como si tuviera algo que se ganara mi corazón y lo más seguro es que a Bella le sucediera lo mismo.

— Es un cuento largo —me limite a decir—. No se cuando se me esta permitido revelar la verdad.

— Es algo que tiene que ver con tu regreso, ¿cierto? —dijo Jacob relajando los músculos de su cara—. Nunca has mencionado que ocurrió ese día, siempre hay algo que nos impide saber, recuerda que quiero respuestas para eso.

— Es algo difícil de entender —conteste queriendo ser honesta por primera vez—. A mi me costo hacerlo, a tu familia también y no dudo que si te lo digo, creas que me he enloquecido; tal vez en un futuro te lo diga. Por ahora, debes saber que regrese a casa y que nadie me tomo en cuenta para despedirme.

— Recuerdo la carta que le dejaste a Charlie —menciono Jacob observándome con interés—. En ella, mencionabas a unos federales y un programa de no se que cosa, por eso fue que huiste la primera vez, aunque meses después Bella menciono que te pusiste en su lugar para salvarla de un vampiro que a ella debía de perseguir.

— Jacob, seguramente nadie te ha dicho, que mi apellido no es James —dije haciendo que me observara con asombro—. Además, eso ni interesa ahora; lo verdaderamente importante es que ayudes a Edward, él necesita ese permiso para salvar a su esposa, Bella cambiara, pero será la misma persona que estuvo contigo cuando la necesitaste.

— No lo sabes —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos—. Sigo diciendo que eres rara; haces cosas por personas que no tienen nada en común contigo, te preocupas por personas que te lastiman, perdonas a otros que no tiene justificación, a veces me pregunto si eres una persona real o todos sufrimos una alucinación general, es imposible que alguien como tú exista.

Quizás en la historia, pero en la vida real era algo diferente, si bien no perdonaba a la gente con la facilidad, pero si me preocupaba por la gente que salía lastimada por mis acciones, y eso me recordaba a un amigo de la secundaria y que no había visto en más de un año, me pregunte si en verdad su corazón si había sanado del todo, después de la decepción amorosa que había sufrido. Pero Jacob era algo totalmente diferente, como Edward, a ambos los quería como si los hubiera conocido toda mi vida, como si fueran parte de mí y los hubiera recuperado después de un largo recorrido.

— Ya se por que te perdono con tanta facilidad —dije ignorando las dudas de Jacob por mi existencia—. Me recuerdas a Peter y a Mark, parece que viera a los dos en ti.

— ¿Quiénes son esos? —pregunto Jacob arrugando el cejo—. ¿Tus futuras damas de honor?

Moví a cabeza para no reírme, no podía imaginarme a esos dos como damas de honor, estaba segura que no volverían hablarme, así los tres nos encontráramos en una próxima vida; salí de la cocina para comprobar la continuidad de la historia, en el instante que Jacob y yo poníamos un pie en la sala, Rose ayudaba a Bella a ponerse de pie y a estirar las manos y pies, como si estuviera midiendo su capacidad de resistencia

— Eso se sintió bien —suspiro Bella, Jacob me observo con un gesto serio—. Agh, pero estoy enorme.

De verdad que lo estaba. Su estómago era su propio continente. Jacob quiso adelantarse un paso, pero la mirada de Edward lo detuvo a medio camino, casi podía contar los segundos en que Bella soltaría un grito estremecedor y casi podía sentir mi piel erizarse por la proximidad del evento.

— Un día más —dijo Bella y se acarició la panza—.Muy bien, entonces. Ups-¡oh, no!

El vaso que Bella había dejado en el sofá se inclinó hacia un lado, dejando que la oscura sangre cayera sobre la pálida tela. Automáticamente, a pesar de que tres otras manos la detuvieron, Bella se agachó, tratando de alcanzarlo. En ese instante, la respiración se paralizo en mis pulmones, ya nada podía hacer por ella, de ahora en adelante y en ese preciso instante, la humana que me había hospedado en su casa, dejaría de ser mortal, para unirse a Edward por toda una eternidad

— Oh —jadeo Bella con dolor.

Entonces ella se descompuso, cayendo hacia el piso. Rosalie la agarró en el mismo instante, antes de que pudiera caer. Edward también estaba ahí, las manos salieron del sofá. El lío de la sangre se había olvidado; Jacob y yo nos adelantamos en el intento de hacer algo, pero ambos vampiros no dejaban espacio alguno para colaborar en la situación.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Edward y entonces, sus ojos se salieron de foco y el pánico atravesó sus características.

Medio segundo más tarde, Bella gritaba. No era solo un grito, era un chillido sangriento de agonía. El horrirífico sonido se cortó con un gorjeo, y sus ojos se dieron vuelta en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se doblaba y se arqueaba en los brazos de Rosalie, y entonces Bella vomitó una fuente de sangre.

Fue entonces, cuando la cuenta regresiva comenzó…

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, espero que hayan pasado unas encantadoras semanas en mi ausencia. Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes y agradecer todos esos mensajes que dejan al finalizar cada capitulo, ya vamos por los 459 y de verdad agradezco a todos aquellos que aun continúan aquí, esperando que actualice un capitulo de este fic._

_Lamentablemente, tarde demasiado en volver actualizar, y por dos razones esenciales; primero, por que no encontraba las palabras para darle forma a este capitulo, me ha sido un poco difícil acabarlo, ya que casi todo el capitulo gira entorno a Jacob y su búsqueda de la persona potencialmente a un paso de convertirse en su alma gemela, he tenido que sacar un historia entre manga, para completar el capitulo; por otro lado, he comenzado a trabajar en forma, y la verdad a pesar que no es tan estresante, otras cosas quitan mi tiempo para realizar la historia._

_Pero no se preocupen, aquí seguiré, a paso de tortuga pero terminare la historia, en especial pro que les he prometido escribir la historia paralela de Hannah, la cual no he avanzado nada desde la ultima vez, pero a paso lento y seguro terminare. Gracias también, a los lectores anónimos y aquellas caras nuevas que me regalan su tiempo._

_SDPYR:__ ¿que hara Jacob? le creerá? se largara a reír? Todos tenemos un poco de santo Tomas, hasta no ver, no creer; __CSDPYR.__ Creo que me lo merezco por demorarme tanto._

_Por ultimo, la historia de Hannah la pondré entre el epilogo parte uno y epilogo parte dos, ya saben me gusta la intriga y la emoción, además los capitulo me están quedando muy buenos como para dejarlos al final._

_Ahora si me despido, deseando volver lo más pronto posible y una recomendación, mientras leen el capitulo, escuchen el disco y muy seguramente la lectura será más entretenida. Nos veremos en una próxima oportunidad._

_Hasta entonces…_

_;) Kathyarius _


	29. Chapter 29

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Parte XXIX**

_**Inspirado en #1 Crush de Garbage**_

El cuerpo de Bella, manaba rojo, empezaba a moverse, moviéndose bruscamente en los brazos de Rosalie como si la estuvieran electrocutando. Todo el tiempo, su rostro estuvo blanco —inconsciente. Era el salvaje retorcimiento de lo que se encontraba en el centro de su cuerpo lo que la movía. Mientras ella se convulsionaba, fuertes crujidos y sonidos de que algo se rompía mantenían el ritmo junto con los espasmos.

Rosalie y Edward se congelaron por medio minuto y luego se movieron. Rosalie abrazo el cuerpo de Bella con sus brazos, y, gritando tan rápido que era difícil separar individualmente las palabras, ella y Edward llegaron a la escalera del segundo piso en cuestión de segundos. Yo continuaba en shock sin saber que hacer o como actuar, era tan diferente cuando leías la escena, que estar presenciándola era como participar en una película de terror, donde el monstruo no te tomaba en cuenta para perseguirte.

Mis pies se quedaron sembrados. Me encontraba sola en la sala, sin decir una palabra, era otro deja vu de mi verdadera vida; dos años atrás, también había caído en shock cuando me anunciaron que mi madre estaba en el hospital, Charles tuvo que sacudirme para que pudiera pronunciar un ¿Qué?, para luego salir como una desesperada y tratar de no ganarme una multa de transito por haber pasado muchos semáforos en rojo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pegunto Jasper pasándome una mano por la cara—. ¿Qué ocurre allá arriba? ¿La cosa volvió a romperle algo a Bella?

— No —dije sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Esta por nacer, ¡Alice!

— Estoy aquí —dijo Alice observándome con preocupación.

— Rosalie puede morderla, no se ha alimentado por días —dije con preocupación ascendiendo por las escaleras—. Hay que mantenerla alejada, ella no tiene el autocontrol de Edward.

Alice prácticamente subió las escaleras por la dos, me jalo camino hacia el mismo cuarto, donde días atrás yo estaba despertándome de una inconsciencia causada por una gripe estomacal, sin necesidad de entrar, podías escuchar los gritos de Edward y Rosalie, pero la voz de Jacob estaba apagada, como si no tuviera voto en la situación.

Bella prácticamente estaba desnuda a merced de cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle, Jacob parecía estar fuera de lugar sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar ante un parto, él solo tenia dieciséis años y su vida había cambiado tanto que, ya no parecía aquel chico que me busco una noche en el Lodge para llevarme a la casa de los Swan por orden de Charlie; entonces, en algún lugar de esto, Bella regresó. Respondió a sus palabras con un chillido que desgarraba los tímpanos.

— ¡SACALO! — gritó Bella posesa de dolor—. ¡No puede RESPIRAR! ¡Hazlo AHORA!

Varios puntos rojos salieron cuando su grito le rompió los vasos sanguíneos de sus ojos. La escena en verdad daba escalofríos, hasta ese punto entendí el sufrimiento de Edward, quizás habíamos sido egoístas alimentando la locura de Bella, pero todo sufrimiento finalmente valdría la pena.

— La morfina — gruñó Edward.

— ¡NO! ¡AHORA! —insistió Bella agonizante.

Otro chorro de sangre salió mientras ella chillaba. El sostuvo su cabeza, desesperadamente tratando de limpiar su boca para que pudiera respirar de nuevo. Alice se precipitó en el cuarto y coloco un pequeño auricular azul debajo del pelo de Rosalie. Y luego se alejó, con sus ojos dorados y en llamas, mientras Rosalie silbaba frenéticamente en el teléfono. En la brillante luz, la piel de Bella tenía un aspecto más morado y negro que si fuera blanca. Un rojo profundo se filtraba debajo de la piel sobre el enorme, y escalofriante abultamiento en su estomago. Rosalie se acerco con un escalpelo en mano.

— ¡Deja que la morfina se extienda! —gritó Edward.

— No hay tiempo —silbó Rosalie—. ¡El bebé se está muriendo!

Su mano se acerco a el estomago de Bella, y un vivido rojo chorreo donde Rosalie había perforado la piel. Era como si una cubeta hubiera sido volteada, un grifo abierto al máximo. Bella se sacudió, pero no gritó. Se seguía ahogando. Y luego, Rosalie perdió la concentración. La expresión en su cara cambio dramáticamente, sus labios se retiraron de sus dientes y sus ojos negros brillaron de sed.

— No, ¡Rose! —rugió Edward, pero sus manos estaban atrapadas, tratando de apoyar a Bella verticalmente para que pudiera respirar.

Jacob se abalanzo sobre Rosalie, saltando a través de la mesa sin preocuparse. Observe como durante el forcejeo el bisturí en su mano apuñalaba su brazo izquierdo, logre quitarme a tiempo, había demasiada sangre en todas partes. Sabia que debía ayudar a Edward, el prácticamente estaba solo para salvar a su esposa.

— Vete —dijo Edward manteniendo a Bella en la misma posición—, no deberías estar aquí.

— Lo siento, pero no me quedare con las manos atadas —dije poniéndome a su lado—. Estuviste conmigo, cuando prácticamente estaba muerta, así que ahora quiero ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas.

— Lo hice, por que te quiero —dijo Edward estabilizando a Bella—, no por que fuera un deber.

— Pues estamos en las mismas —comente tomando unas gasas para limpiar la sangre de Bella—. Te quiero Edward, pero debes entender que necesitas manos en esto, quiero a Bella como si fuera una hermana, por los tres, necesitas de alguien que se haga cargo del bebe, cuando este fuera.

— Si ya terminaron de discutir —comento Jacob con el bisturí en la mano—, ¿No creen que debemos apurarnos? Se esta poniendo algo azul.

— Esta bien —acepto Edward con un cabezazo—, no se que haría sin ti.

— Ya lo mencionaste una vez —dije regalándole una sonrisa—, pero no es hora de ponerlo en practica, ¿No lo crees?

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Edward, así que los tres ayudaríamos a que Bella sobreviviera a un parto, un parto que de común y corriente no tenia nada, Bella se estaba tornando azul, sus ojos estaban abiertos y observando.

— ¿CPR? —gruño Edward a Jacob, rápido y exigente.

— ¡Sí! —salto Jacob poniéndose en acción.

Observe la cara de Edward por un rápido momento, esperando cualquier signo de que reaccionara como Rosalie. No había nada más que una simple ferocidad determinada. Yo me mantuve expectante a lo que pudiera suceder, dispuesta a realizar cualquier maniobra con tal de que Bella saliera con vida de este parto.

— ¡Haz que respire! Tengo que sacarlo antes de —alcanzo a decir Edward antes de quedar como una piedra.

Otro sorprendente crujido sonó dentro de su cuerpo, el más fuerte, tan fuerte que los tres nos congelamos en shock esperando su respuesta. Nada. Sus piernas, que se habían doblado debido a la agonía, se aflojaron, en una forma nada natural. Edward era la imagen viva del terror, me observo con agonía, arrepintiéndose de haberle hecho pasar esto a Bella, pero al final todo valdría la pena

— Su espina dorsal — chilló él de horror—. Deja de decir que valdrá la pena, por que no es así.

— Pensé que la capacidad de escucha se había ido al desagüe —rezongue—. Además, veras como siempre tengo razón.

— ¡Sácalo de ella! —gruño Jacob aventando el bisturí hacia el— ¡No sentirá nada ahora!; por favor, ¿Pueden parar de discutir?, es el peor momento para hacerlo.

— ¡No! —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

— Son tal para cual —mascullo Jacob comenzando a practicar las técnicas de CPR.

Jacob fue hacia su cabeza. Su boca parecía limpia, así que presiono sus labios a los de ella y soplo una fuerte cantidad de aire. El cuerpo desmadejado de Bella subía y bajaba, como una bolsa de aire que tenía un pequeño orifico que no le permitía retener el aire por mucho tiempo, no podía hacer nada más que observar, en nada podía colaborar, solamente cuando Nessie estuviera fuera de Bella.

Oí el suave sonido del bisturí a través de su estomago. Más sangre se derramaba en el suelo.

El siguiente sonido me desconcertó completamente, inesperado, aterrador. Como un metal siendo hecho trizas. No quería mirar tenia miedo de hacerlo, sabia que esa escena tan desconcertante me acompañaría por el resto de mis días, era suficiente con las pesadillas de la vida real para agregarle algo más al asunto, Jacob se estremeció mientras le soplaba más aire a la boca de Bella.

— ¡Te quedaras conmigo ahora, Bella! —le grito Jacob como si ella pudiera estar sorda—. ¿Me oyes? ¡Quédate! No me vas a dejar. ¡Mantén tu Corazón latiendo!

Sus ojos giraban, buscándolo a Edward o quizás a su hijo que estaba por nacer, pero no viendo nada. De repente, su respiración se hizo más rápida y su corazón seguía golpeando. Me di cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tan quieto como el de un muerto. La tortura interna había terminado. Debía de estar fuera de ella y lo estaba.

— Renesmeé —susurro Edward con un tono de emoción.

Bella había estado equivocada. No era el niño que se había imaginado. No era mucha sorpresa. ¿En que se había equivocado? O en cuantas partes yo había tenido razón, al menos la historia seguiría siendo la misma, o al menos Jacob ya no seguiría sufriendo por sus decisiones mal tomadas y mucho menos por estar enamorado de mi.

— Déjame…, —dijo en un susurro Bella—. Dámela.

Edward le paso un diminuto bebe que crecería con rapidez, tenia sangre en muchas partes de su cuerpecito, mantuve mis lagrimas guardadas, era un momento que solo debía competirle a los padres de esa nueva vida, pero al parecer Jacob y yo no parecíamos encontrar los pies para marcharnos, o simplemente por que sabía que las cosas después no marcharían bien.

— Renes… mee. Tan… hermoso —susurro la voz apagada de Bella.

Y luego soltó un grito apagado, un grito de dolor. Cuando quise observar, ya era demasiado tarde. Edward arrebato el bebe de sus débiles brazos. Mis ojos observaron su piel. Estaba roja de sangre, la sangre que salía de su boca, la sangre mancho a la criatura, y sangre fresca salía de una pequeña manca de mordida sobre su pecho izquierdo.

— No, Renesmeé —murmuro Edward como si tratara de enseñarle modales.

Hasta ese punto, estuve consciente de que tal vez si correría peligro un poco con Renesmeé en mi brazos, el bebe estaba sedienta de sangre fresca y mi sangre era tan apetecible como cualquier humano que desfilara frente al as narices de Edward o Rosalie. No había pasado menos de medio segundo cuando las manos de Jacob ya estaban en su pecho, haciendo compresiones, tratando de mantener el ritmo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas que bullían sin cesar de sus ojos, seguramente maldiciendo a Edward y después a mí, con mi rayado optimismo de que todo saldría bien, Bella era la persona por la que más sentía afecto, le afectaba tanto que en verdad pudiera morírsele entre las manos, pero ella no moriría, simplemente se transformaría en algo que había elegido desde que había sabido la verdad acerca de Edward, así que alargar el proceso solo traería dolor para Jacob, quien se empeñaba en no dejarla escapar.

— ¿Que es lo que estas esperando? —gruño Jacob casi sin aliento, bombeando su corazón de nuevo.

—Toma al bebé —me dijo urgentemente Edward.

Tome la criaturita que Edward me dejaba a cargo, era la cosa más preciosa que había visto, me observaba con unos ojos chocolates muy brillantes, como si me reconocería a pesar de no haberme visto nunca, me había rendido a pesar de ser un poco peligrosa, pero por Bella, la cuidaría hasta que pudiera tomarla en sus brazos y darle ese amor que había leído muchas veces.

— Sálvala —susurre a Edward—, transfórmala en lo que eres, es la única forma de que ella salga con vida.

— Lo se —dijo Edward con un tono de impotencia—. Llévatela, no quiero que presencie esto siendo tan pequeña.

— No te preocupes —comento con una voz muy baja—, cuidare de tu hija.

Salí de la habitación con mucha premura, si para Edward y Jacob era difícil presenciar la casi muerte de Bella, para mi lo era aun más, yo no era un ser sobrenatural que todo le resultaba tan cómodo y fácil de aceptar, aun me costaba asimilar todo la sangre que había visto dentro de ese cuarto, aun estaba tan impresionada como el bebe que me observaba con mucha atención.

— Yo estaré aquí —le dije a Renesmeé—, hasta que tu mami pueda verte.

Renesmeé me regaló una enorme sonrisa, como si estuviera de acuerdo con mis palabras, su cuerpecito tibio se acurro junto a mi, mi corazón latió conmocionado, quizás así era como las madres se sentían al ver a sus hijos cuando recién nacían. Unos pasos venían hacia mi, cuando levante la vista, Rosalie venia con mucha expectación.

— ¿Es ella? —pregunto con un tono emocionado.

— Si, se llama Renesmeé —conteste comenzando alejarme con Rosalie del espantoso cuarto—. Necesitara un baño y también un tetero de sangre caliente, a mordido a Bella buscando alimento.

— Dámela —pidió Rosalie extendiendo los brazos—. Yo puedo ocuparme de ella, tal vez pueda morderte a ti también.

Le pase la bebe a Rosalie, pero inmediatamente se puso a llorar como si la hubieran puesto con algo espantoso y que le aterraba de sobremanera, movía sus bracitos como si pretendiera desprenderse de Rosalie, la vampira la observaba con atención, quizás no se imagino que ella la rechazaría, a pesar de los esfuerzos que había hecho por mantenerla con vida en el vientre de su madre.

— ¿Qué le has hecho Rosalie? —pregunto Alice mirando al bebe con curiosidad—, espero que no la hayas mordido.

— Como puedes pensarlo —dijo Rosalie con un tono ofendido—, se ha puesto llorar cuando Hannah me la dejado.

— Tal vez, esta incomoda con toda esa sangre —opino Alice arrugando la nariz—, ¿no deberíamos alimentarla?

— Y bañarla —opine pasando un dedo por las mejillas tersas de Nessie.

La hija de Bella se calmo la instante, gimoteo un poco y estiro sus bracitos en mi dirección, era más que una confirmación que las cosas más raras solían sucederme en este planeta de locos, o quizás fuera demasiado intrépida y me gustaba estar metiéndome donde nadie me había solicitado, como solía decirlo Caroline.

— Creo que deberías dársela a Hannah —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. Y nosotras, Rosalie, debemos prepararla para que este cómoda, la pobre acaba de nacer. Tengo el vestido perfecto para esta ocasión.

Rosalie volvió a pasarme a Renesmeé bastante contrariada, parecía un poco herida en su orgullo que ella se sintiera más cómoda conmigo, ambas desaparecieran antes de que pudiera agregar algo, además no era mi culpa que ella se hubiera encariñado conmigo, quizás por que fui la primera mujer que vio después de su madre, pero jamás pretendía quitarle a Rosalie su derecho de compartir con la bebe eso que había perdido al convertirse en vampiro.

Cuando baje a la sala, Jasper estaba sentando en el borde del sofá, como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo, a lo mejor sentía el olor de la sangre de Bella inundando la casa, no debía sentirse nada bien, después de haber pasado unas cuantos horas desde su ultima caza, levanto los ojos con culpa, sus labios estaban apretados, como si al abrirlos no pudiera contener su verdadera naturaleza.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunte a Jasper con preocupación.

— No soporto el olor —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Tampoco el dolor de Edward y Jacob, pero tu esperanza hace que no me sienta igual que ellos.

— ¿Mi esperanza? —inquirí frunciendo el cejo.

— Estas tan llena de ella —contesto observándome con esa disculpa de no querer seguir siendo el mismo de siempre—. Que me confortas y me hace sentir la confianza de que Bella salga bien de ese experimento que están haciendo allá arriba.

Me senté al lado de Jasper para confortarlo, no se sentiría bien cuando Bella no fuera una neófito igual a los vampiro que había conocido en su pasado, se había convertido en esa persona que me había comprendido en este mundo al revés, era ese Edward que había estado conmigo en mi anterior estadía, y a pesar de sentirse mal consigo mismo, para mi era tan buen amigo como lo era Edward y Jacob.

— ¿Quieres conocerla? —le pregunte a Jasper mostrándole la niña—. Él es tu tío Jasper y esta casado con esa pelinegra, que seguramente te va vestir muy bonito.

— Es bonita —dijo Jasper observándola con reserva—. Parece estar muy unida contigo.

— Que no te oiga Rosalie —le comente haciendo mímica con los labios.

Jasper sonrió, Renesmeé deliberadamente siguió las risas del vampiro, era una vocecilla muy delgadita y parecida a esa campanitas para atraer la buena suerte, parecía muy cómoda en mis brazos sin importarle que tenia sangre en sus ricitos, a leguas parecía una niña común, pero en el fondo sabia que no era el bebe que aparentaba.

— Ya esta todo listo —menciono Alice haciendo que me sobresaltara—. Será mejor que tú la bañes, es posible que con Rosalie se ponga llorar de nuevo.

— Te escuche —dijo Rosalie aparentando estar ofendida—. Pero antes que eso suceda, lo mejor es que la alimentes, no sabemos hasta que punto se resista la sangre de Hannah.

La vampira, me paso un biberón lleno de sangre, no estaba por más decir que me resultaba un poco repugnante darle esto, en vez de un acostumbrado tetero con leche en polvo, pero si había mordido a Bella, lo más seguro que leche seria lo ultimo que le pasaría por su cabeza, ¿Cómo haría para sacarle lo gases o tal vez no los tendría como los bebes normales?

Renesmeé tomo con agrado el tetero que había preparado Rosalie, se lo tomaba con el gusto de estar bebiendo agua para la sed, este día parecía ser muy largo, incluso más largo que el día que termine encarcelada por darle a Jessica su merecido, y lo más extraño aun es que no sentía cansancio alguno, a pesar de que mi mejilla no esta del todo sana, me había olvidado del dolor que sentía, Renesmeé hacia olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera ella misma.

Unos pasos cansados bajando por la escalera me alertaron, eran unos pies pesados que tenían toda la intención de dar su última batalla, Jacob sin duda venia acabar con la responsable de la "muerte de Bella", pero ella no estaba muerta, solamente estaba luchando por mantenerse en este mundo con nosotros. Cuando me volví con Renesmeé en brazos, el lobo la observaba con sed de venganza como si la muerte de la pequeña criatura, fuera a curarle la pena innecesaria que esta viviendo en esos instantes.

— ¡No! —le advertí—, no lo hagas Jacob.

Jacob me observo por un instante, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el bebe que tomaba sangre entre mis brazos, los ojos graves de la niña se posaron en él. En se instante el mundo de Jacob Black cambiaria para siempre.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, casi que no vuelvo, pero ya saben este ritmo de ser docente te pone patas arriba unos cuantos días y casi todo un mes, pero no me he olvidado de la historia, ademas que me ha resultado un poco dificil la construcción de este capitulo y tenido que escuchar la cancion de Garbage por si la inspiración llegaba, pero la verdad estaba bien muerta._

_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que continuan ahi esperando que vuelva, a los que me han puesto los mensajes en apoyo a esta historia, lo se el capitulo anterior fui un poco mala y los deje en la parte emocionante, la verdad no se como ha salido este, no he estado en mis mejores días y no estoy muy segura si esta a la altura del a historia, asi que ustedes juzgaran, pero gracias al cielo se termino el horribe libro de Jacob, es el libro más espantoso para adaptar, pero bueno al fin y al cabo muy importante._

_Tambien quiero informarle, la historia de Hannah, al igual no he podido contonuarla, estoy atorada mentalmente, siento que estoy perdiendo la historia y tendre paciencia hasta que vuelva, pro ahora estoy escribiendo una pequeña historia, a ver si la mala racha del a inspiración vuelve, para aquellos que esten interesados se llama "Para siempre no se puede escapar" y he dejado ya le tercer capitulo, aqui les dejo el link, si lo quieren visitar._

_http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/ 6368460/1/ Para_siempre_ no_ se_ puede_ escapar_

_Solo tiene que unir los espacios, espero que les guste y ahora si me voy, y de todo corazón muchas gracias por todos esos mensajes y nos faltan 41 para llegar a los 600, no se desanimen._

_Hasta un próximo capitulo, hasta entonces..._

_;) Kathyarius_


	30. Chapter 30

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

_

* * *

_

**Parte XXX**

_**¿Cómo pudo darse este gentil concierto en el mundo, para que el odio huyese de vosotros y pudiese dormir junto al odio sin temer ningún daño? —Escena I, Cuarto acto. Sueño de una noche de verano. William Shakespeare**_

Me desperté sobresaltada.

Nada de lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día, tenia sentido para mi, quizás para ninguno, pero como Jacob decía, no se podía pedir manzanas a un árbol de peras, y definitivamente este no era mi mejor día.

Renesmeé dormía plácidamente a mi lado, era sorprendente que se hubiera encariñado con alguien como yo, cuando los bebes solían hacerme la vida imposible, sin embargo, ella no me veía como algo comestible y que quisiera morder todo el tiempo, como solía ocurrirle en el libro con Jacob.

Y Jacob, era el más sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido, aunque también el más confuso por los cambios ocurridos en las ultimas horas, al menos le contentaba la idea de que Bella estaba luchando por su vida y se transformaría, en algo que había odiado hasta hace unas horas, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, que lo hacia roncar escandalosamente.

Dormía plácidamente en el sofá negro, tenia el aspecto de una persona que había hecho un trabajo titánico, o quizás estaba reventado, después de haber corrido hasta Canadá para convencerse que no se había vuelto loco, aunque la única que no parecía sorprendida del hecho, como siempre era Alice, a diferencia de Rosalie que se había dedicado hacerle saber que no le gustaba nada su punto de vista con respecto a Nessie.

Me levante con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Nessie, camine de puntillas hacia la puerta, sabiendo que si por azares del destino los Vulturis entraran por la ventana de la habitación, Jacob haría lo imposible por defender a la niña, cerré la puerta con cuidado y camine al único lugar en el que podía pensar con ayuda.

Camine hasta el despacho de Carlisle, él y Edward se dedicaban a observar a Bella durante las ultimas horas, como si ella fuera a soltar gritos desgarradores por el fuego que la estaba quemando por dentro, pero Bella estaba tan placida como la ultima vez que la había visto antes de irme acostar.

— Hola —susurre poniéndome al lado de Edward.

— ¿Sabes que horas son? —pregunto con un tono bajo.

— No, pero me imagino que debe ser muy tarde —conteste tomando su brazo para reconfortarlo.

— No se cuando va despertar, quizás nunca lo haga —comento con un tono de angustia que no me gustaba.

— Parece que ha vuelto el pesimista —dije mirándolo con recriminación—. Bella va a despertar, como algo que nunca quisiste ver en ella.

— Lo ha hecho a propósito —musito Edward mirándome con consideración—. Debí haberte escuchado ese día.

— Me alegro de que casi nunca lo hagas —comente con un tono bromista—. ¿Podrías ser más optimista? Mira que pudo haberle ido peor y sin embargo, te ha dado un gran regalo. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Acaso te imaginaste que ibas a ser padre?

Edward lanzo una mirada a Bella que estaba tan pasible, como si estuviera dormida, negó con la cabeza y a la misma vez una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro como si fuera Nochebuena, estaba claro quela idea le agradaba o quizás lo había tomado por sorpresa, como a mi también me tomaba por sorpresa los cambios tan radicales de la ultima tarde.

— Nunca —dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome fuera del despacho—. Me aterra un poco la idea, se suponía que los vampiros no estábamos hechos para tener hijos.

Ambos descendimos al primer piso en dirección a la cocina, era la primera vez que hablaba de esta manera con Edward. Nuestra relación siempre había sido algo rara, al principio pensamos que nos gustábamos mutuamente, luego entendimos que nos identificábamos de una manera u otra por ser unos fenómenos y ahora, bueno ahora parecíamos unos hermanos. Aunque Jacob lo calificaría como algo realmente extraño.

Edward coloco un poco de agua para hacer te, seguramente algo que me hiciera dormir y olvidar todo los sucesos extraños de las ultimas horas, pero todo estaba tan vivido en mi cabeza, que dudaba mucho que pudiera olvidarlo algún día, el vampiro tomo asiento a mi lado y me observo con paciencia.

— ¿Cómo has estado con todo esto? —pregunto con un tono suave—. Aun no has dicho nada respecto a lo de Jacob.

Fruncí los labios recordando, la verdad nunca espere que las cosas tomaran un rumbo insospechado.

— Nada de eso debía ocurrir —conteste poniendo mis manos de modo que apoyara mi cara—. Esto solo puede ocurrirme a mí, siento que estoy predestinada a que me ocurra todo lo insólito en este planeta.

—Pues a mi me ha gustado muy poco —dijo Edward frunciendo el cejo—. Es solo un bebe. Pero supongo, que por ahora solo la ve de un modo. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?

Era difícil de explicarle eso. La verdad, tendría que decirle que todo estaba planeado quizás desde el primer libro, que la autora tenia una retorcida idea que nunca supe entender, por que a mi parecer Nessie debía haberse imprimado de Seth y que Leah hubiese terminado con Jacob, pero nunca entendería o quizás su intención era incluir a todos dentro de la misma familia, aunque era muy retorcido todo aquello.

— Después de todo estamos en un planeta de fantasía —masculle nada contenta.

— No se que hará Bella cuando se entere —dijo Edward moviéndose como un borrón por la cocina—. Presiento que me sorprenderá como siempre lo hace, ¿O acaso se pondrá de su parte?

— Lo dudo mucho —respondí aun enfadada por lo sucedido—. Lo más seguro que lo vera extraño como lo de Quil y Claire.

Edward sonrió y puso una taza de humeante te debajo de mis narices, a estas alturas nada iba a consolarme por lo que me estaba tocando vivir.

— Hace mucho que no hablamos de este modo —comento Edward con un tono suave.

— Desde la noche anterior a la boda —recordé tomando un poco de te—. Solemos comportarnos de forma extraña. Tanto que Jacob aun piensa que estoy enamorada de ti y que solo acepte a Charles por que estaba desesperada.

— ¿Te ha dicho eso? —pregunto Edward juntando su cejas a manera de asombro.

— Más o menos, solo es cuestión de que leas entrelineas —dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder—. Supongo que lo he llevado a esa interpretación, nadie en sus cinco sentidos es capaz de acercarse a un vampiro con tanta familiaridad.

— Puede que a veces te haya ayudado en el cometido —admitió Edward mirando a la cocina sin ningún punto fijo—. Hubo veces en que me pregunte, que si no hubiera amado a Bella, si hubiese considerado el otro camino. Nada de esto estaría pasando.

Observe de refilón el rostro de Edward, para saber si estaba de broma o estaba hablando seriamente, quizás lo que estaba sucediendo lo hacia replantear tantas cosas que se habían quedado a medio camino. Su rostro estaba impasible sin ninguna expresión, debía estar bastante afectado por la noticia de que era responsable de la pequeña vida que dormía en su habitación.

— Debes estar bromeando —dije rompiendo el silencio—. ¡Edward! Esas clases de bromas no se hacen. Estaba predestinado a sucederte, ya hubiera sido con Bella u otra persona.

— Dime, si no lo consideraste alguna vez —comento Edward mirando aun en un punto indeterminado de la cocina.

— Me pareció algo enfermizo —dije tomando un poco de te—. Si hipotéticamente yo hubiera estado en su lugar, tendría que transformarme en vampiro y créeme seria lo ultimo que querría para mi vida. Adoro ser humana, poder dormir, enfermarme, enamorarme y poder hacer cosas que como vampiro no podría. Sobre todo, no hubiera conocido a Charles o quizás te dejaría plantado por él.

Edward sonrió con humor y negó con la cabeza, quizás nunca se habría planteado ese dilema.

— Se nota que estas muy enamorada de él —comento mirándome con consideración—. Ahora comprendo el malhumor de Jacob. Él no lo comprende, por que no observo lo que sucedió en Chicago, cuando pretendías ser héroe. No podrías estas en mejores manos.

— Lo mismo dirás de Reneesme —mencione algo del tema—. Aunque te sorprenderías que estuve muy poco de acuerdo cuando lo supe, quise que Leah estuviera con él.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo en un gesto de extrañeza, no debía olvidar que estaba completamente loca y que mis ideas eran muy raras para ser un ser humano, solté una risita de suficiencia, a lo mejor buscaba alternativas para que Jacob no pensara más en mí.

— Pobre Jacob —murmuro Edward—. Eres muy dura con él.

— Es inverosímil —plantee mirando como poco a poco la cocina se iba iluminando tenuemente—. Esto no debía pasar, yo no vine a Forks con la intención de que terminara confundido por sus sentimientos, es bastante duro tener que bajarlo de la nube cada vez que se ilusiona. Yo tengo una vida que me espera fuera de Forks y él no podría estar en ella por más que lo intentara.

El vampiro soltó un suspiro y miro como el día iba volviéndose más claro al otro lado de la ventana, ninguno de los Cullen podía estar en mi vida real, nadie excepto los humanos reales que nos desenvolvíamos entre leyendas folklóricas que nacieron para asustar a muchos niños pequeños.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? —cuestiono Edward hacia la nada—. Ya hemos cubierto todas las cuotas de lo extraordinario en este pueblo.

— Quizás aun falte un poco más —mencione sin querer adentrarme en los sucesos de unos cuantos meses—. Por ahora, dedícate a disfrutar de tu familia, Bella y Reneesme te necesitan, como tú a ellas, así que vas a desterrar ese horrible pensamiento y nos harás a todos el favor de ser feliz.

— Como ordenes —musito Edward pasando un brazo por mis hombros—. ¿Realmente serás feliz con él?

— Lo amo —dije un tono bajito que me hizo sentir como una delincuente que esconde el lugar de un crimen.

A mi mente vinieron tantas cosas que me hacían sentir más que mariposas en el estomago, pero una en especial me hizo sentir como si nunca me hubiera ido de Chicago. La declaración de Charles como la única mujer que veía como su futura compañera de vida. Sentí mis mejillas, orejas y parte posterior del cuerpo arder con intensidad, en ese momento no podía sentir odio en absoluto por nadie, las cosas desde el nacimiento de Nessie parecían haber cambiado drásticamente.

— No hay dudas —comento Edward con una sonrisa—. Sería un tanto infeliz si no supiera en que terminaría esto. Escuchar tus pensamientos me confirma que tu elección no ha sido por desesperación o por tratar de esconder algo vergonzoso, lo haces por que verdaderamente lo sientes.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo sentir —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior—. A veces siento que lo que hago o expreso, no es suficiente para retribuirle lo que ha hecho por mi; otro chico en su lugar, simplemente hubiera dado la espalda y no querría saber nada de mi o de las locuras que habitan en mi cabeza, él simplemente esta ahí creyendo y sosteniendo mi mano cuando más lo necesito.

— Entiendo como se siente eso —menciono Edward con un tono divertido—. Cuando encuentras la persona perfecta para compartir todo.

Unos pasos siguieron a las palabras de Edward, para cuando devolví mi cabeza, Jacob nos observaba a los dos con el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos estaban un poco dolidos. Observe a Edward con recriminación, había hecho exactamente lo mismo que en meses anteriores, asegurándose de que el chico escuchara el mensaje más devastador de su vida, que ninguna de las mujeres que creía amar terminarían con él.

— ¡Edward! —recrimine bufando.

— ¿Ahora que he hecho? —pregunto con un tono inocente que no dejaba lugar a dudas su culpabilidad.

— Solo decir la verdad —medio Jacob sin nota de animadversión—. No tienes nada que recriminarle Hannah, él solo lo hace por nuestro bien.

— Ya lo creo —rezongue mirando a Edward con cautela—. Debí presentirlo, es lo inoportuno de no tener un súper oído. Siento que hayas escuchado esto, pero es la verdad. Lo siento Jacob.

El chico subió los hombros con despreocupación y le dedico una mirada transparente al vampiro, como si las cuentas pendientes entre ellos estuvieran saldadas; esa impresión me dio la sensación de querer abrazarlo para que no se sintiera desolado, mi pecho sentía una enorme pena por Jacob, pero unos dedos helados me sujetaron el antebrazo, impidiendo hacer lo que tenia pensado.

— Seria darle más alas —menciono Edward negando con la cabeza—. Debes mantenerte firme.

— Escúchalo —dijo Jacob sin ningún sentimiento de odio que se asomara por su ojos—. Lo hace por tu bien, las cosas siempre suceden por algo, ¿No es lo que siempre me decías?

Asentí, sintiendo que mi estomago se volvía un ocho y me apretujara debido a la pena, yo no podía hacer nada por que las cosas remediaran, al contrario, antes debía poner un muro para que las cosas se resolvieran por si solas, pero lastimosamente era demasiado impaciente como para esperar que Jacob se recuperar de otro golpe.

— Tienes razón —concedió Edward observando al lobo con seriedad—. Desde luego, pienso de la misma manera.

Jacob esbozo una sonrisa triunfal, todo parecía tan raro, en cualquier momento esperando que la serena conversa se volviera en una guerra de voluntades, pero no lo vi venir en cualquier momento, ambos estaban como dos amigos que después de una gran gresca, se reconcilian sin el menor rencor.

— ¿Qué capitulo no leí? —exigí mirando a los dos con aprehensión.

— Bueno —comenzó Jacob taladrándome con sus ojos oscuros—. Considerando el cambio de los últimos días…

— Lo mejor es que vayas a casa de Charlie —completo Edward con un tono exigente.

— ¿Qué? —pronuncio sin entender el punto.

Edward y Jacob intercambiaron una mirada, poniéndose de acuerdo para hacer más fácil el asunto, la verdad, parecía que en lo tocante a ser un humano, ambos podían ser demasiado exasperantes para brindar seguridad.

— Lo mejor es que estes segura —aclaro Edward con un tono persuasivo—. Ya te mencione que Bella no va ser dueña de sus actos, si ella llega atacarte…

— No se lo perdonara jamás —recordé—. Es muy gracioso esto, ¿saben?, hace muy poco ustedes se confabulaban para proteger a Bella de los males que pudieran andar en Forks… yo no soy Bella, y no por que sea humana significa que tengan que ponerme en una caja de cristal, para que no me pase nada… simplemente no soy ella.

— Tozuda —dijeron al tiempo vampiro y lobo.

Esto si era interesante, al parecer los odios naturales que pudieron aparecer entre ambos a causa de sus diferentes naturalezas, parecía haber desaparecido por completo, quizás por el bien de la familia, o quizás por el bien de la hija recién nacida. Negué con la cabeza, yo también quería mi prueba, también quería saber si mi inclusión volvería loca a Bella por mi sangre como lo estuvo James.

— Ni lo sueñes —atajo Edward frunciendo el cejo—. Parece en verdad que no has cambiado nada, ahora resulta que quieres volver a ser muestra de voluntad. Como si no te hubiera bastado las experiencias anteriores.

— Hay un modo de resolver esto —medio Jacob mirándonos a ambos—. Si Bella no es capaz de morderme a mí, es posible que a Hannah no le pase nada —Edward gruño en respuesta—, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros es lo mínimo que puedes hacer… ¿No crees?

Edward negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación con un "_Haz lo que creas conveniente_". Observe sorprendida a Jacob por su intervención a la situación, los ojos relucientes del chico me contemplaron como un ciego que ve por primera vez al sol, solté un suspiro y en verdad quería encontrar una solución al problema del chico.

— Tengo que ir a la Push —comento Jacob con despreocupación—. Ya sabes… para que sepan lo que ha ocurrido últimamente, necesito una explicación y también para reafirmar el tratado con los Cullen….

— ¿Y? —pregunte tratando de llegar al punto.

— Quiero que vengas conmigo —contesto Jacob alzando sus ojos con decisión.

Accedí a la petición. Después de todo yo también quería una explicación.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic... Espero que hayan pasado unas encantadores semanas en mi ausencia, que hayn disfrutado su navidad y tambien el año nuevo. Por fin he vuelto, despues de ausentarme tanto tiempo, la verdad es que he tenido mi inspiración por el piso, sin saber como darle forma a este capitulo, hasta que se me prendio el bombillito cuando hacia las compras por navidad, peor ya saben estas festividades te envolatan y al final no te provoca hacer nada._

_Muchas gracias por su paciencia y tambien por los mensajes del capitulo anterior, se que estaba en un punto emocionante, por que en esta historia puede suceder cualquier cosa, espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo, corto pero sustancioso. Se que estan muy raras las cosas aun más, y me perdonaran si esta imaginación esta muy limitada estos días, cuando lo unico que te aptece hacer es acostarte en la cama con un buen libro y no pensar que tienes que hacer algo importante._

_Asi que nos veremos proximamente, de todo corazón espero que les guste este raro capitulo que es la puerta para otro un poco más esclarecedor._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad... hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius _


	31. Chapter 31

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se casó con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXXI**

_**Inspirado en Alice de Avril Lavigne**_

Viajar en la espalda de Jacob era algo a lo que aún no me había acostumbrado, menos si aun en mi mente estaba la imagen de Jasper observándome reprobatoriamente al tomar una decisión absurda, como lo había dicho Edward, Rosalie y él. Ninguno de los tres comprendía que yo necesitaba respuestas para lo que sucedía, además tenía la impresión que Billy sabría interpretar la situación mejor que ninguno, hasta quizás al final del día Jacob sabría toda la verdad.

Apretaba fuertemente los hombros del lobo, tratando de ser fuerte y creer que no me dejaría caer al suelo y mucho menos ponerme en peligro mientras corría a gran velocidad, tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver el paisaje borroso que pasaba a mi lado, me sentía insegura, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía esto, la última vez fue Jacob quien me dejo cerca de la casa de los Cullen tras nuestro primer encuentro, porque ni siquiera Edward lo había hecho.

Respire pausadamente tratando de pensar en lo que sucedería más adelante, pero no era Alice y lo más probable es que en la tribu me forzaran a mostrarle al chico la realidad, tal vez de esa forma las cosas raras que había pasado, tuvieran un final muy inesperado, pero para mí lo más preocupante era que Jacob no parecía sufrir lo más mínimo, como si en casa no hubiera dejado algo importante.

— No voy a dejar caerte, ¿Sabes? —comento Jacob deteniéndose junto a la carretera—; si continuas agarrando mis hombros de esa forma, terminaras lastimándote.

— Lo siento —musite relajando mi agarre—, pero no tienes gracias para correr y me da miedo.

— Siento decepcionarte —dijo Jacob apretando los dientes con disgusto—, lamento no ser Edward para llevarte a la reserva.

— Nunca Edward me ha llevado en su espalda —le informe arrugando las cejas—. Las únicas veces que he estado en las espaldas de un vampiro han sido en las de Jasper, Emmett y Alice cuando debía huir.

— Bien —murmuro sin humor.

Al otro lado de la carretera no había nadie a parte de los árboles, ni siquiera el ruido de algún motor parecía cercano, estaba en silencio excepto por mi respiración agitada que se estaba tornando violencia, cuando las ramas del frondoso bosque empezaba a moverse por voluntad propia, me aferre a la espalda de Jacob, escondiendo mi rostro con miedo, era una reacción estúpida, pero desde que había salido de la casa no había hecho más que pensar en Irina y los Vulturis, tenía la rara sensación que los iban acusar más porque una humana supiera su secreto, que por la existencia de Renesmeé.

— Solo es Sam —dijo Jacob con un tono suave—. No sé cómo puedes tenerle miedo al movimiento del bosque, cuando diariamente convives con una familia de vampiros.

— No estaba pensando en el movimiento de los arboles —aclare soltando el aire que estaba en mis pulmones —. Solo es el miedo que me descubran andando con los vampiros, no sabes cuantos problemas acarrearía eso.

Un suspiro de resignación escapo de los labios de Jacob, sin observarlo sabia las ganas inmensas de soltar un "_Te lo dije_", decidió ignorar mi comentario y se fijó en el lobo que acaba de aparecer al otro de la carretera y que nos observaba fijamente. Con una leve inclinación de la cabeza peluda del lobo negro, Jacob comenzó a correr de nuevo en pos del lobo que había partido tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta, de nuevo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, quizás solo estaba dejándome llevar por la histeria y los Vulturis jamás se darían cuenta de mi existencia.

Escuchaba el viento retumbar cada vez más, como si Sam y Jacob estuvieran apostando carreras sobre cuál era el más rápido en llegar a la casa de los Black, escuchaba las risas contenidas de Jacob, además de los ladridos de Sam, solo a ellos se les podía ocurrir competir cuando yo estaba en su espalda a punto de sufrir un bonito accidente. Apreté los hombros del chico a manera de protesta pero no parecía sentir nada, podía sentir la felicidad de volver a su casa y ver a su padre después de haber pasado por toda la locura que supuso el embarazo de Bella.

— Permíteme —dijo una voz a mi oído después de que la carrera hubo cesado—. Lamento haberte asustado.

— Disculpas aceptadas —dije mirando con un ojo a Sam—. La próxima vez será mejor venir por mi propio pie.

― Dudo mucho que algún día llegues ―dijo Jacob con sorna―. Eres demasiado lenta para caminar.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Sam le dedico una mirada de reproche a Jacob y a la misma vez unas ruedas se precipitaron por el camino que conduce a la casa de los Black, Billy venía con una enorme sonrisa al ver a su hijo menor de nuevo en casa. El reencuentro entre padre e hijo no fue de besos y abrazos pero si de un entendimiento mutuo, no necesitaban decirse palabras porque todo lo expresaban a través de la mirada.

― Me alegro de que estés aquí ―comento Billy dedicándome una mirada limpia―. La última vez dejaste una revolución en el aire, ¿No crees que sea justo que conozca la verdad?

― Lo más seguro es que si ―dije asintiendo con la cabeza―. Después de todo, sea una respuesta a lo que ambos venimos a preguntar.

― Ahora entiendo a Emmett ―mascullo Jacob observándonos ceñudo―. ¿Podrían hablar en términos que pueda entender?

― No es fácil ―intervino Sam lanzando una mirada al gris cielo―. Va llover, lo mejor será entrar y ponernos cómodos, esto será una charla larga.

Tras la recomendación de Sam, todos entramos a la casa de los Black, Jacob ayudo a su padre a entrar a la casa empujando su silla de ruedas con una suavidad no propia de su fuerza. Sam y yo los seguimos al paso de la silla de ruedas, dentro de la casa era exactamente igual a la última vez que había entrado, todo en su lugar además de ordenado y limpio; en el fondo de la habitación estaba Rachel conversando con Paul animadamente, cuando ambos escucharon visitantes en la sala despegaron su vista a regañadientes, para luego celebrar con alborozo la llegada de Jacob a la casa.

No se sabía cuál de los tres estaba más contento de verse, lo único que podía percibir desde la entrada era que ambos se alegraban de que el chico visitara su propio hogar después de todo lo sucedido con los Cullen, no me atreví a continuar caminando sabiendo que mi última visita no había sido muy agradable después de todo, Billy me observo con reprobación desde su posición, con un suspiro me resigne a ocupar una plaza en el sofá de la sala.

― Esta mucho más alto desde la última vez que te vi ―comento Rachel observando a su hermano―. ¿Cierto papá?

― Dado que yo ando en una silla, para mi todos son altos ―apunto Billy con humor―. Aunque supongo que la visita no es de cortesía, temo que esta vez nos vas a sorprender Jacob y sospecho que tiene que ver con el nacimiento de la criatura.

Jacob me observo con suplica, bueno después de todo, esa no era la única sorpresa.

― Nació ayer –comento Jacob tratando de restarle importancia―. Es una niña.

― ¿En serio? – pregunto Paul con desilusión―. Que decepción, hubiera sido más emocionante si hubiera sido un niño, las niñas son muy delicadas.

― No una de su naturaleza ―intervine haciendo que Paul me observara―. No olvides lo que dije el día que vine por última vez, es diferente.

― Recuerdo ―menciono Sam logrando captar la atención―. Así que después de todo, no era una fantasía.

― Ahora, ya no seré un vejete chiflado ―dijo Billy con una sonrisa de satisfacción―. Ninguno de los chicos creyó lo que dijiste, a excepción de Quil, aún siguen pensando que se te zafo un tornillo al contar todas esas historias sacadas de un libro de ficción.

― ¿Qué historias? ―pregunto Jacob observándonos a todos con el cejo fruncido―. No me extrañaría nada, ella sale con una cosa diferente cada día.

― Estas en la razón, amigo ―intervino Paul con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos―, ¿Te menciono que tiene veintidós años?

Los ojos de Jacob se fueron con una rapidez inusitada hacia mí, Paul y su bocota, la verdad no sé cómo Rachel podía aguantarse un hombre así, si le tuviera una mayor confianza como a Jacob, de seguro le hubiera hecho tragar sus palabras, pero dado que casi quiso eliminarme una vez, solo me limite a observarlo con los ojos entornados, por una vez desee que Jacob le diera un buen golpe.

― ¿Veintidós? –cuestionó Jacob sin dar crédito a lo que oía―, es imposible. Cuando ella llego a Forks tenía diecisiete y solo ha pasado un año y unos cuantos meses; deja de decir estupideces Paul, nadie cumple cinco años en unos meses de ausencia.

― En realidad, para ella han sido casi cinco años de ausencia ―intervino Billy con un tono tranquilizador―. Hay cosas Jacob que ignoras, para nosotros ha sido meses de no verla, pero Hannah en realidad no es la misma chica que desaparecio esa noche de la secundaria de Forks.

― Dime que a ellos se le zafo los tornillos ―suplico Jacob mirándome con vehemencia―, desmiente lo que acaban de decir.

― No puedo hacerlo – contradije―. Todos tienen razón. No tengo dieciocho Jacob, hace años que deje de tenerlos, en realidad ni siquiera voy a entrar a la universidad, me voy a graduar de ella…

― ¿Eso significa que nos has estado mintiendo? ―salto Jacob indignado―. ¿En realidad no tenías diecisiete cuando llegaste a este pueblo?

― Si los tenía ―le aclare con un tono suave―. Solo que para mí, el tiempo ha pasado de forma diferente.

El silencio hizo su aparición en la sala de los Black, Rachel me observo con los ojos entornados y su hermano me contemplaba sin comprender, y hubiera seguido ese examen si no hubiera sido por que tres hombres entraron en un enorme desparpajo, pero pronto sus risas se apagaron al notar la tensión que había en la sala.

― ¡Te convirtieron en vampiro! ―salto Jacob indignado levantándose del sofá con furia―. Por eso te fuiste de Forks, en realidad Edward no te salvo, si no que te convirtió en uno de ellos.

― No seas melodramático, Jake ―intervino Quil poniendo una mirada de haber perdido la paciencia―. Hace mucho tiempo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, ¿Acaso no escuchas su corazón latiendo en el pecho?

― Seguramente algo resulto mal ―contradijo Jacob―, como suele ocurrirle al chupasangre.

― Nada resulto mal ―aclare perdiendo la paciencia―. En realidad, Edward si me salvo de convertirme en un vampiro cuando James alcanzo a morder. Pero me refería a otro tipo de tiempo, algo que no te alcanzas a imaginar.

― Yo aún sigo sin creerle ―opino Embry sentándose cerca a la puerta―. Pero no tenemos otra explicación a las cosas tan extrañas que sabe.

― Esto es una discusión que puede hacerse en otro momento ―intervino Sam lanzando una mirada autoritaria a los chicos que acababan de entrar―. Lo que debe interesarnos ahora, es saber que pasara con la hija de los Cullen, si en verdad podemos confiar en su palabra y también en la historia que nos contó Hannah, ¿Cómo puede ser confiable esta nueva vida tan extraña?

Esta vez fue mi turno para observar a Jacob, él podía proporcionar esa respuesta al líder alfa de la segunda manada, Jacob soltó un suspiro de resignación, aunque más de resignación, parecía de compadecimiento ya que seguramente Paul se burlaría de él, al saber que se había enamorado no solo de una bebe, sino de la hija del que una vez fue su rival de amores.

―Van a tener que confiar en ella –musito Jacob frunciendo los labios―. De hecho en todos los Cullen, por que se han vuelto mi familia.

― ¿Tu familia? – cuestionó Paul incrédulo―. ¿Se te zafaron los tornillos, acaso? Somos enemigos naturales Jacob, nosotros aparecimos para proteger la vida humana de la que ellos se alimentan…

― Ellos se alimentan de animales ―aclaro Jacob con un tono amargo―. Ni menciones lo de Bella, Sam fue muy claro, esa decisión la tomó ella, sin necesidad que Cullen la obligara.

― ¿Por qué tú no te has convertido en uno de ellos? – pregunto Rachel mirándome directamente―. Si los tratas como si fueran lo más importante de este mundo.

― Porque no soportaría tener que dejar ir a Charles – conteste muy segura de mis palabras―. Sería tan egoísta que lo convertiría y no soportaría hacer algo así; en realidad estas cosas no están destinadas a sucederme, porque esto sucede en otra realidad.

Jacob me observo con un poco de amargura, tenía celos de Charles o quizás de que las cosas nunca salían como el esperaba. El resto de los presentes se sumieron en un hermético silencio, como si hubieran metido la pata deliberadamente para hacerle daño al menor de los Black.

― ¿Quién es Charles? –pregunto Quil frunciendo sus labios.

― El amor de su vida – contesto Jacob como si estuviera escupiendo―. Se va casar con él, en cuanto regrese a Chicago.

― Yo pensé que era una broma cuando lo dijiste – musito Rachel con aprehensión.

― Si no les importa, Jacob estaba diciendo algo importante –manifestó Sam cambiando la conversación que había entre los presentes―. ¿Por qué los Cullen ahora son tu familia? ¿Sucedió algo demasiado importante para decir algo así?

Jacob asintió con su cabeza en silencio. Parecía no encontrar las palabras para decir que había imprimado en una bebe, sentí la mano de Jacob sobre mis dedos y apretarlos con delicadeza, le estaba costando decir la palabras, quizás tenía miedo de lo que pensara su padre al enterarse, sin embargo, la situación era algo complicada para andar diciendo como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

― ¿Quieres que lo diga yo? – me ofrecí al verlo desesperado por cortar el asunto de una vez.

― Puedo hacerlo – contesto soltando un suspiro―. He despertado la impronta.

Sam observo con ojos incrédulos a Jacob, como si la sola idea pudiera ser imposible, en cambio el resto tenía un gesto entre un amago de sonrisa y una expresión de alivio. Rachel me observo con expectación, como si yo fuera la imprimada de su hermano, bueno técnicamente podríamos hablar de algo así, Billy por su parte le dedico una mirada recelosa a su hijo.

― No pareces muy contento con eso – observo Billy frunciendo el cejo―. Habla claro Jacob, porque sigo sin entender que tienen que ver los Cullen en esto.

― ¿No me digas que tienes que pedirle permiso a Cullen, para cortejar a una mujer? – inquirió Paul entornando los ojos―. No es el padre y mucho menos tiene relaciones familiares con esta chica.

― ¿Estas imprimado de Hannah? –pregunto Embry abriendo los ojos como si fueran dos pelotas de golf―. Es imposible, ¿Cómo no se despertó antes?

Jacob les dedico una mirada huraña, molesto por que no lo dejaban explicar la situación, soltó un resoplido ante las disparatadas ideas que se le iban ocurriendo a los presentes, todos proponías situaciones tan absurdas, que francamente no tenían vergüenza hablar delante de la "potencial imprimada".

― ¡Dejen de hablar barbaridades! –exclamó Jacob un poco hastiado―. No estoy hablando de Hannah por el momento, es otra persona.

― Entonces habla claro ―dijo Rachel perdiendo un poco la paciencia―. Después de Bella, es la única persona de la que te has enamorado.

Jacob se ruborizo ante las palabras de su hermana, evidentemente no se sentía cómodo hablando de su vida personal, especialmente porque se sentía como un asaltacunas, no quería imaginar cómo Bella iba reaccionar ahora que yo estaba aquí.

― Me he imprimado de la hija de Edward Cullen ―confesó Jacob con un tono amargo.

Lo había dicho, había soltado el nudo que lo llevaba aprisionado desde el día de ayer. El chico espero paciente las reacciones de los presentes, pero ninguno pudo mover un musculo de la impresión, solo los ojos de Billy se dirigieron a mí en una muda suplica, como si yo fuera a desmentir las palabras de su hijo, negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que él no decía más que una irrefutable realidad.

― Al menos no soy el único asaltacunas ―comento Quil rompiendo el silencio sepulcral.

― Tu y Jacob, pueden montar una guardería –opino Embry con un poco de desenfado―. Podrían decirle a Leah que sea la maestra.

Paul, Embry y Quil al igual que Jared que no había mencionado ninguna palabra desde su llegada, se deshicieron en sonrisas que aligero el tenso ambiente en la sala de los Black. Sam los observo con reprobación. Al no tomarse el asunto de la impronta con seriedad, Jacob tenía los labios apretados tratando de no soltar un improperio que hiciera estallar una pequeña batalla.

― No comprendo –dijo Billy causando que las risas se apagaran―. Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿Por qué miras a Hannah como si estuvieras imprimado de ella?

― Eso es lo que queremos saber – intervine haciendo que todos me observaron con renovado interés―. A pesar de lo ocurrido, Jacob aun me sigue observando de la misma forma, siente todas esas cosas acerca de Renesmeé, pero aún le sigo gustando, eso no es algo propio de los imprimados, se supone que solo debe haber una sola mujer u hombre.

― ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ―pregunto Paul con recelo―. Se supone que solo debes decirle eso a la persona que has despertado la impronta.

―Parecen que sufren de pérdida de memoria –dijo Billy negando con la cabeza―. Ella lo conoce, lo sabe desde antes que viniera a Forks. Ese día no dijo más que la verdad, esta historia existe en su realidad, donde nosotros no podemos existir, más que en un papel.

Jacob me observo con un gesto incrédulo, su hermana frunció las cejas al no comprender las palabras enredadas de su padre, Sam soltó un suspiro tratando que las cosas tuvieran un rápido arreglo para que la maraña de situaciones, no interfiriera con lo realmente importante.

― Es algo extraño lo que ocurre, no tengo la respuesta a eso – comento Billy poniendo una mano en su barbilla―. Quizás tu presencia haya modificado todos los elementos propios de esta historia, es mejor que dediquemos otro espacio a esto. Por ahora, debemos considerar un punto importante y es la impronta de Jacob, esto lleva a replantear todo el tratado con los Cullen, esa niña ahora es parte de nosotros también.

― No podemos seguir con ese tratado parcial que tenemos con ellos – continuo Sam con un gesto grave―. Ahora que esa niña ha nacido, debemos fraternizar con los fríos, no hay otra manera, el dolor de una guerra sería insoportable para Seth y Leah, ellos han tenido bastante por culpa de nuestras diferencias.

― No hay seguridad de que ella vuelva –aclaro Jacob observando a Sam―. Está decidida a continuar ahí.

― Al menos podrá volver a su casa –prosiguió Sam con remordimiento―. Sue estará más tranquila, ahora que las barreras entre todos han desaparecido.

Sam y el resto de presentes, a excepción de Rachel y yo, empezaron a discutir los principales términos en los cuales giraría el nuevo acuerdo entre los Cullen y los quileutes, ahora que Nessie hacia parte de la ecuación. Con una señal de la cabeza, Rachel llamo mi atención y ambas nos dirigimos a la cocina, para dejar que los hombres resolvieran la situación que cambiara la vida de todos.

La cocina de los Black estaba luminosa con los pocos rayos de sol, que se infiltraban a través de las ventanas. Rachel soltó un suspiro, como si aquello le fuera a convencer que nada de lo que había escuchado era cierto, debía ser algo chocante tener que asimilar que su cuñada era una bebe nacida hacia tan solo un día.

― Ella crecerá con rapidez ―mencione al ver la cara preocupada de Rachel.

― Es lo que menos me preocupa ―contesto observándome con determinación―, ¿En verdad somos productos de la imaginación, tú imaginación?

― No de la mía ―aclare con un tono suave―. Lamento en verdad esto.

― Esto es de locos ―menciono Rachel acongojada―. Necesitare tiempo para asimilarlo.

Rachel salió de la cocina incapaz de poder enfrentar la verdad, me pregunte como se sentirían los demás si lo supieran, quizás por eso Alice trataba de que no dijera más que lo conveniente. Al poco rato, Jacob entro en la cocina, seguramente con la respuesta a su difícil realidad, además de desconcertante. Sus brazos me rodearon buscando un bote salvavidas que le permitiera pensar con claridad en medio de los confusos hechos que se cernían como cosa rara en Forks.

― Lo del capitán garfio era cierto ―dijo Jacob deshaciendo el abrazo―. ¿Tú sabes lo que ocurrirá? ¿Qué cosas insólitas nos sucederán?

― Esto aún no ha terminado ―conteste con seriedad―. Lamento decirte, que tendrás competencia en unos cuantos meses.

― Espero que no sea una visita sorpresa de tu novio – mascullo Jacob no muy contento.

Esboce una sonrisa, Charles estaba en la otra realidad, otra vez que me despertara como hacía unos años, seguramente tendría alguna pelea con Margaret por haberme dado esos medicamentos que me pusieron a delirar de nuevo, no, Charles necesitaría un buen golpe en la cabeza para entrar en mi realidad.

― Te puedo asegurar que no ―conteste soltando un suspiro―. No me gusta esta situación, las cosas no debían ocurrir de este modo.

― Tampoco es que me agraden a mí –dijo Jacob frunciendo los labios―. Sigo sin entender, si esto es producto de estar fantaseando con lo imposible. No me enamore de Bella en un principio, nunca la quise como a ti, Hannah. Pero sentí impotencia ver como deseaba volverse como los Cullen, no tenía sentido común, estaba loca por él.

― Los chicos como Edward son perfectos para chicas como Bella ―recordé―. Pero en tu caso, es muy poco lo que puedo decirte, no me creíste cuando te dije la verdad, preferiste creer que estaba loca, como seguramente lo creen todos los de la reserva, una chica loca salida de vaya saber dónde, que asegura cosas que no sucederán sino unos cuantos meses o semanas después.

Jacob asintió apesumbrado, no tenía muchas alternativas en las cuales creer, porque ningún personaje en esta historia podía resolvernos el misterio, tendríamos que aprender o descubrir en base a lo que teníamos a la mano, tal vez era algo nuevo a lo que ninguno estaba preparado. Jacob siempre quería tener el poder de escoger su destino y de la persona de la que quería enamorarse… ¿era una respuesta a ese deseo?

― Edward no está muy contento con esto –confeso Jacob poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza―. ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Bella cuando se dé cuenta?

―No estará muy contenta por supuesto – respondí con una sonrisa―. Te puedo decir, que intentara arrancar tu cabeza, por haber osado poner los ojos en su pequeña hija.

―Bah, como si lo hubiera premeditado –dijo Jacob despreocupado―. Es mejor que te quedes en la reserva Hannah, ella despertara pronto y pueden ocurrir cosas horribles.

― No lo hare, ella va necesitarme –contradije―. Además Nessie, me echara de menos, si no vuelvo.

Tal vez era demasiado obstinada, pero quería estar ahí, Bella me necesitaría, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Tal vez era una intuición, sin embargo, nada volvería a ser igual, cuando lo verdaderamente espeluznante hiciera su aparición.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo a todos los seguidores de esta historia, uff paso mucho tiempo desde mis ultimas señales de vida con esta historia, apuesto que muchos pensaron que yo habia dado por olvidada la historia y que nunca más iba actualizarla, pero no, no estaba enferma, no estaba en un hospital y mucho menos en coma, de verdad lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero los ultimos meses mi trabajo me absorvio por completo y creanme que ahora entiendo a los profesores que me dieron clase, si algun día deciden tomar este camino, ahora entenderan los que tienen ahora. Por otro lado, ahcia lagunos días qeu queria actualizar, pero lamentablemente estaba fallando el link para acceder, asi que me tuve que morder las ganas de actualizar._

_Ahora pueden respirar tranquilos, por que continuare con la historia, pero a un ritmo lento, ya que ademas de trabajo, ahora estoy estudiando, lo que me limita mi tiempo para actualizar como yo quisiera y añadiendole a todo esto, tambien tengo otra historia de Edward y Bella que estoy actualizando más seguido y que me tiene volando a mil la imaginación, son muchas cosas en verdad lo que no ha permitido la continuación progresiva, pero de que hay final, lo hay, de hecho lo estoy escribiendo y veo un buen progreso._

_En verdad espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, que explicara algunas actitudes extrañas de Jacob en el capitulo pasado, espero no me sacrifiquen por el giro que le di a la historia, pero en realidad lo habia pensado mucho antes de publicar el primer capitulo, me gustan los cambios y no queria seguir tan literal todo, ¿Por qué entonces donde estaría la gracia? Bueno, ya saben que las qeujas y sugerencias al final del mensaje._

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad, hasta entonces... ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES!_

_;) Kathyarius_


	32. Chapter 32

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se casó con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXXII**

_**Inspirado en Everybody´s Changing de Keane**_

Una mañana con un cielo despejado y con una posible amenaza de lluvia, no prometía ser el día ideal para que Bella despertara. Indudablemente, la impaciencia estaba haciendo estragos en casa, la única que parecía ajena y feliz, era Nessie. Reía despreocupadamente de los intentos de tía Rose por apoderarse del biberón que tenía Jacob en la mano.

Finalmente, el chico consiguió darle el biberón en recompensa por el mordisco que lucía en su mano derecha, Nessie nunca se atrevía a verme como si fuera algo comestible, guardaba sus mordidas para Jacob, quien parecía encantado con todo lo que hacia la niña. Lo que me hacía pensar que en realidad, él podría estar mintiendo, para no sentir que había perdido el control de su vida.

Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, no entendía nada del raro asunto. Era como si tuviera un talento para volver las pesadillas en algo real y analizándolo detenidamente, tenía pruebas para demostrar está loca teoría: Primero, Edward y sus hermanos tenían miedo de que la gente se enterara de su naturaleza, que hago yo el primer día que los conozco, decirle que ya sabía quiénes eran. Segundo, Bella y sus temores por las decisiones poco sensatas de Edward, hasta había llegado el punto de pensar que iba a decidirse por mí, como si en realidad fuera algo posible.

No quería pensar en los demás, Jacob y sus ganas de poder elegir lo que le convenía, había hecho la elección desde que me había visto, ¿Acaso no había deseado aquello, que no sufriera por Bella? Todo terminaba en un raro asunto que no comprendía. Ni que decir de Rose, que estaba tan insegura y ansiosa por que él bebe y Emmett no la hicieran a un lado por mi culpa. Sin mencionar a Mike, quien la inseguridad y la mala cabeza lo llevo a cometer una serie de errores que casi le cuesta la vida.

¿_Qué era yo_? ¿_En qué me estaba convirtiendo_? ¿_En un Némesis que hacia perder el control_?

No quería imaginarme los temores de Alice, en especial por la sentencia dictada por los Vulturis, si la mala suerte de Bella se me había pegado en la anterior estancia, no dudaba porque Alice me observaba de un modo peculiar, de seguro sería la única humana en medio de una batalla, pero que finalmente perdía por culpa de un mordisco. Muchas posibilidades, unas más disparatadas que otras, aunque dudaba mucho que fuera partícipe de la batalla final, a menos que cumpliera el papel de Bella en eclipse, cortarme las venas para distraer los vampiros, mientras los Cullen y sus amigos aprovechaban para dar de baja a todos… una posibilidad muy interesante.

― Tienes una imaginación muy volátil – menciono Edward que pasaba por la sala recriminándome con la mirada.

Jacob nos observó con recelo. Edward subió las escaleras como un borrón, Bella no tardaría en despertarse y eso me ponía con ansia, ¿En verdad sería capaz de atacarme?, quizás, tal vez, de pronto… solté un suspiro y volví a mis elucubraciones iniciales… ¿Quién sería la próxima víctima de esta historia?, claro sin contar a Irina que moriría llevada por el dolor, bah, Laurent nunca mereció una lagrima, era un tipo rastrero, que la había engañado al unirse con Victoria y planear la muerte de Bella.

Solté una risita, en verdad tanta fantasía estaba volviéndome loca. Pero era preocupante lo que iba suceder en adelante, tenía la rara sensación que yo iba ser la perdedora esta vez, quizás iba morir por culpa de alguna absurda situación, pero tenía la certeza que esta vez no habría un pasaje de vuelta al planeta ficción.

― ¿Crees que hoy despierte? – me pregunto Jasper sentándose a mi lado.

― Han pasado tres días – conteste ignorando como Jacob y Rose volvían a su pelea inicial―. Tiempo necesario, para que comience una nueva vida.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―inquirió Jasper soltando un suspiro―. Supongo que volverás, te casaras con el chico y vivirán felices. Suena demasiado idílico para ser verdad.

― Aun no –comente lanzando una mirada más allá de la ventana―. Creo que las cosas no han terminado todavía, queda por comprobar si en verdad Bella acato la decisión.

― No lo recuerdes –dijo Jasper frunciendo los labios―. Dudo mucho que vengan personalmente, mandaran algún emisario, entonces tendremos que esconderte, claro si no te marchas tu primero.

― O si no me encuentran primero – masculle viendo a la vidente pasar por la sala.

Por una fracción de segundo, me pareció ver el rostro de Alice contraerse, como si le hubieran obligado alimentarse de un pobre ser humano indefenso; sin embargo, al igual que su hermano, cambio su expresión de repente, que dudaba si la imaginación me había hecho una mala pasada.

― Casi es la hora – susurro Alice mirando a Jasper―, vamos a necesitarte…

― Lo siento mucho por Edward –dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie―. Debe ser difícil ver, lo que trato de evitar con tanto esfuerzo…

― Mis predicciones nunca fallan ―menciono Alice con un tono displicente y contraído.

― Creo que esta vez te equivocas –intervine haciendo que Rose y Jacob pararan de nuevo en su disputa―. No siempre vas a poder evitar los desenlaces fatales, por mucho que lo quieras.

Alice no menciono ninguna palabra y subió las escaleras como si llevara mucha prisa. Había dado en el meollo del asunto, estaba tratando de evitar algo… ¿Mi muerte?, en caso que fuera así, si mi teoría era cierta, los temores de Alice se volverían realidad y alguien o quizás yo, terminaríamos tres metros bajo tierra. Que poder tan sublime si fuera un vampiro, ayudaría a mucha gente o quizás nadie se me acercaría, sabiendo que sus pesadillas se podrían volver reales.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunto Jasper con los dientes apretados.

― Que el temor de Alice, se volverá real ―conteste mordiéndome el labio inferior con preocupación.

Jasper decidió tampoco decir nada… ¿Me estaba volviendo paranoica?, pero en realidad que podía esperar a esta altura de la historia, ¿quedarme sentada hasta que Alice desapareciera?, no era el mejor escenario al que iba estar sometida, en realidad, quizás Bella iba comerme de un mordisco para no morirse del aburrimiento. Sentía de nuevo que estaba perdiendo el rumbo, estaba con el ánimo casi igual antes de tomar el lugar de Bella en la anterior estancia, me sentía fuera del juego, como si ya no fuera necesaria, como alguien que ahora si hacia estorbo en la historia.

Todo era un verdadero dilema.

Cambie de posición en el sofá, esperando con paciencia en la sala, mientras Jacob observaba a Rosalie que le hacía carantoñas a Nessie, arriba no se escuchaba gran cosa, excepto por la vibraciones que Emmett producía a causa de la risa. Solté de un golpe el aire, los ojos de Jacob se posaron en mi rostro con un gesto grave y casi podía leer en su cara "_hasta cuando vas estar con nosotros_".

Antes de poder preguntarle si me quería bien lejos, una primera figura cayo al otro lado de la ventana con garbo, Nessie dirigió la mirada y estiro los brazos con ansias, una segunda figura aterrizo con gracia en el suelo, Bella se había transformado en un espectacular vampiro.

Hasta ese momento, volví a repetirme que ya no me necesitaban, todos eran fuertes y tenían dones prodigiosos, una simple humana ya no encajaba en esta casa, estaba segura que Charlie estaría encantado de recibirme en su casa, los dos éramos humanos y no nos sentiríamos como unos extraños al mirarnos las caras.

Aproveche para levantarme, cuando Jacob se incorporó con rapidez para recoger los tacones agujas que Bella había lanzado por la ventana; justo cuando ponía un pie para ir en busca de Jasper, Renesmeé soltó un agudo sollozo, como si alguien le estuviera retorciendo un bracito.

― ¿Qué paso? – preguntaron varias voces que bajaron con rapidez.

― Se sintió triste – contesto Rosalie a los varios ojos que la miraban.

― ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jacob mirando con desconcierto a Rosalie.

― Hannah – contesto Rose lanzándome una mirada asombrada―, no quiere que se vaya.

Observe a Renesmeé con estupefacción, aquel diminuto ser humano o vampiro parecía quererme, casi podía sentir mis lágrimas desbordándose de los ojos, pero aquella criaturita debía comprender que yo no era de su misma naturaleza, que tarde o temprano debía marcharme para siempre, yo no sería inmortal como los Cullen y Jacob.

― Hannah, ¿Pensabas marcharte? – pregunto Jasper frunciendo sus labios con preocupación.

― Solo será un momento – conteste centrándome en el esposo de Alice―. Es mejor no presionar a Bella cuando vuelva de la cacería, ¿Podrías?

― Toma – dijo pasándome las llaves de su moto potente―. Ten cuidado.

Gire sobre mis talones y sin detenerme por más tiempo, dirigí mis pasos hacia el garaje de los vampiros. La motocicleta me esperaba con paciencia, hacia el final de una larga fila de autos; correr en la moto de Jasper, era la mejor terapia, en vez de estar pensando cosas que me hacían entristecer.

Justo cuando aceleraba para marcharme, la figura de Jacob se interpuso en el paso, con las manos extendidas para no dejarme ir.

― ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Jacob sin moverse un milímetro de su posición.

― Port Ángeles –conteste levantando el visor del casco―. Te sugiero que te apartes del camino.

― ¿Qué paso si no quero moverme? – pregunto desafiándome, aprendía muy rápido de Edward Cullen.

― Llamare a Emmett – respondí perdiendo la paciencia―; escúpelo Jacob, no tengo todo el día.

― Voy contigo – afirmo con un tono decidido―. No voy a dejar que vayas sola.

Era lo último que me faltaba, además dudaba mucho que la cacería de Edward y Bella llegara a una ciudad tan poblada, el vampiro no sería tan tonto, como para exponer la vida de la gente, además no necesitaba guardianes, tenía el suficiente conocimiento en judo, como para dejar inconsciente a quien intentara atacarme.

― Ni lo sueñes –dije negando la afirmación―. Tú, te quedas aquí, además Renesmeé va llorar si te vas.

― Me necesitas Hannah –aseguro―, aun…

―No lo menciones ―ataje las claras intenciones―. Es una locura Jacob, estas imprimado de ese bebe y lo que dices son necedades, nadie puede amar a dos mujeres.

― Los árabes lo hacen ―repuso Jacob cruzándose de brazos.

― Ya, pero allá están acostumbrados a los harenes – rebatí frunciendo los labios―. Estamos en occidente, no en oriente y no me gusta formar parte de un harén.

Jacob me observo con los ojos entornados antes de soltar una risotada, aceleré un poco más, tratando de consolar mi conciencia, no le haría nada si lo atropellaba… solo un par de rasguños, que se curarían con inusitada rapidez.

― ¿Esta celosa? – pregunto provocándome.

― En tus sueños – conteste fulminándolo con la mirada―. Jacob apártate, no quiero herirte.

― Sabes que puedo transformarme y seguirte ―ofreció como opción―. Así que decide: me llevas o te sigo.

― No debes dejar sola a Renesmeé – contraataqué tratando de salirme con la mía.

― Oye es solo un bebe, no estará sola ―dijo Jacob contrayendo su rostro, demostrando que estaba perdiendo la paciencia―. Hannah, no digo mentiras y cuando aseguro que me gustas es verdad, no sé lo que ocurre, pero es lo que siento…

Ese fue el momento que perdí mi paciencia, Jacob debió verlo, porque se retiró justo a tiempo. La moto salió a gran velocidad por la carretera que conduce al poblado de Forks, al parecer alguien debió convencer a Jacob, nadie me seguía entre los árboles o quizás, era demasiado silencioso para que yo lo notara.

Minutos después, estaba mirando la bahía de Port Ángeles, tratando de hallar un sentido a mi vida, me sentía como una veleta ligera, que no encontraba un ritmo definido a donde apuntar sus objetivos. Charles. Me hacían falta sus palabras y su mirada comprensiva, echaba de menos estar como una neurótica tratando de arreglar una lista caótica de cosas: los invitados, los regalos que iban llegando, los invitados que aún no les había llegado la tarjeta, tratar de convencer a Caroline que las flores amarillas también eran apropiadas para una boda… detalles tan simples, pero difíciles.

Me había metido en un lio grande, desear lo que no estaba en mis manos, me estaba haciendo replantear esas peticiones sin sentido que había dicho muchas noches, debía haber dejado las cosas así, sabia en que terminarían las cosas… los Vulturis no iban a ganar, no se podía evitar la muerte de Irina, como tampoco podía evitar la salida de Alice…

_¿Dónde estaba mi puesto? ¿Dónde encajaba en todo este lio?_

Recosté la espalda sobre el incómodo espaldar de tablas, estaba vacía, seca de tantos intentos por cambiar lo que no me gustaba, sentía las fuerzas desaparecer, no estaba preparada para ver marchar a Alice, tenía el raro presentimiento que no la volvería a ver, al menos no en las mejores circunstancias… no estaba preparada para dirigir a los Cullen hacia su batalla cuasi final, no sería capaz de disimular y esconder la información a Edward, descubriría todo con solo mirarme y echar una ojeada a mi cabeza, estaba fuera de esto…

Todo estaba cambiando… todos estaban cambiando.

Solté un suspiro y recordé a Nessie, era lo único cuerdo que podía sacar de estos últimos días. Siempre había sentido la curiosidad de entender su poder, esa sensación tan extraña que nunca acaba de entender, su primera manifestación había ocurrido, cuando Jacob y yo llegamos de la reserva acompañados por Sam. Su manita pequeña y algo más grande, se puso en mi mejilla derecha, al principio no había comprendido nada, solo a mi mente llegaron vagas imágenes de Bella, con un rostro desencajado pero hermoso, estaba segura que estaba preguntado por su madre, cosa que noto Edward con mucha preocupación.

La noche anterior, se había dormido poniendo sus regordetes y pequeños dedos en mi mejilla izquierda, mientras la observaba dormir, mi cabeza estaba inundada de imágenes de Bella y Edward, Jacob pasaba a un segundo plano, al igual que mi rostro, era bastante chocante verte a ti misma por los ojos de otros… pero así era como me veía, con una sonrisa radiante y llena de vida.

Un diminuto aparatico vibro en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, olvidaba con mucha facilidad que lo cargaba a todos lados, sin que milagrosamente se perdiera, seguramente era Jasper preocupado por mi inminente partida…

― ¿Aun no estás preparada? – pregunto Edward al otro lado de la línea.

― Solo confundida –respondí cerrando los ojos―. Lo único que necesito es ser yo misma.

― Si me necesitas, puedo ir a acompañarte – se ofreció con un tono preocupado.

― Estaré en casa en un par de horas, no quiero presionar a Bella –confesé―. Es su momento de conocer a su hija.

Un suspiro airado se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, además de unos gritos contenidos y unos pies corriendo.

― Bella lo ha descubierto –sentencié―. Aparta a Seth, va a lastimarlo…

No escuche nada más al otro lado de la línea, supongo que Bella debió de haber atacado a Jacob, considerándolo un corruptor de menores, por haber puesto los ojos en su pequeña hija; observe el móvil esperando que Edward se comunicara de nuevo, ojala hayan apartado a Seth del camino y Bella recapacitado de su forma de actuar.

Finalmente, decidí ir a comer para pasar un poco el tiempo en Port Ángeles, la verdad muy poco conocía y resolví incursionar en el mismo restaurante de meses atrás, era realmente extraño devolver los pasos de mi anterior estancia, sentía estar recogiendo esos anteriores recuerdos que me había hecho más fuerte incluso en la vida real, me senté en una mesa con vista a la calle, recordando la llegada de ese extraño personaje llamado conciencia y su particular forma de enredarme la cabeza.

Los raviolis que nunca había llegado a probar, me supieron a añoranza y a los recuerdos que nunca iba olvidar, era extraño estar repitiendo rituales que otras personas realizaron en un pasado no muy lejano, la soda incluso supo a una gloria que nunca iba alcanzar, el mundo que yo conocí, se modificó para dar paso a personas más fuertes y seguras de su papel aunque fuera en un mundo irreal.

Entonces ahora entendía cuál era el papel que debía realizar, dejar de ser la neurótica que no podía luchar contra los imprevistos, si era preciso volver aplazar el día en que Charles y yo comenzáramos a formar una familia, aunque le disgustara de nuevo la decisión, pero necesitaba paz, como la que sentía en este momento, un tipo de sentimiento que te permite ver con claridad el siguiente paso que debes dar.

Fuera del restaurante se desarrollaba una intermitente lluvia que espantaba a los pocos transeúntes, que se desafiaban al usual clima saliendo con sus paraguas, me plante en la mitad de la acera para disfrutar de las diminutas gotas que se posaban en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos tratando de disfrutar lo que antes no le prestaba tanta atención, levante mi cara para recibir de lleno el agua, me hacía sentir viva el hecho de encontrar aliento hasta en los mínimos detalles en este planeta de fantasía.

Me provocaba danzar en medio del agua y gritar que no me dejaría vencer, que enfrentaría lo que debía suceder con entereza, aceptaría mi destino y no pediría nada más en la vida, mostraría entereza en los momentos difíciles y guiaría a quien necesitara de mi ayuda, ayudaría a no dejar desfallecer la valentía, seria valiente por los que no podían defenderse.

― Un buen espectáculo, digno de admirarse –dijo Edward con un tono susurrante.

Abrí mis ojos y sonreí, _vampiro voluble._

― ¿Cómo esta Bella? –inquirí soltando un suspiro, venia para llevarme.

― Se lo ha tomado bastante bien, para ser un vampiro ―contestó acercando sus pasos―. Jasper devolvió la moto a casa.

― ¿Ahora cómo voy a regresar? – pregunte consternada por lo rápidos que podían ser.

― Supongo que de la forma, que nunca pediste – dijo Edward tomando mi mano―. Bella te echa de menos y lamenta ser la causante de tu salida, entiende que puede atacarte. Sin embargo, parece tener un control que le impide atacar humanos.

Para mí no era una novedad, lo que si era novedad, es que Edward aceptara de buena gana que las dos conviviéramos en el mismo espacio, sabiendo que ella estaba recién convertida y que evidentemente la caza inicial no debió dejarla satisfecha.

― Jasper evitara que te haga daño – confeso Edward soltando un suspiro.

― ¿Cómo se ha tomado el cambio, no debe ser fácil? ―inquirí comenzando a caminar con Edward.

― Lo que necesita es tiempo – contesto asintiendo la cabeza―. Vamos a casa.

Era como si Edward hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jacob, unas calles más abajo del restaurante, me subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr entre la espesura que separaba a Port Ángeles de Forks, se movía con la elegancia propia que había advertido en Alice, Jasper y Emmett, trataba de no dar saltos bruscos que hiciera perder el control de mis nervios, ahora comprendía porque Bella nunca sintió temor cuando era humana.

Aunque Edward considerara tener muchos y muy feos defectos, tenía que destacarle el respeto por la vida humana, aunque muchos de ellos no merecieran ser llamados humanos, admiraba su control, ahora comprendía un poco mejor ese carácter difícil con respecto a la vida humana y las implicaciones de convertirse en algo que no era tan sencillo como se pretendía ver.

La casa de los Cullen apareció después de unos cuantos minutos, el día estaba llegando a su punto final, las luces estaban encendidas y con el temor palpitando en mi corazón, baje de la espalda de Edward, Bella no iba hacer algo para lastimarme, ella no se lo perdonaría nunca.

― ¿Estas lista? – pregunto Edward apretando un poco mis dedos.

― Eso creo – conteste bajando la mirada al suelo―. Espero no hacerlo mal.

― Muy Bella –comento Edward jalando mi mano para guiarme.

Con pasos seguros, pase el umbral de la casa de los vampiros, tomo una inspiración para darme valor a lo que me enfrentaría, o más bien para no herir a Bella que seguramente no debía tener el mejor humor del mundo.

Unos pasos que sonaban más deslizantes, se acercaban a nosotros con demasiada lentitud para mi gusto, las manos de Edward se posaron en mis hombros, como si fuera una especie de escudo, que me salvaría de un posible ataque de su esposa neófita.

Bella apareció con timidez, arrastrando sus pies como una niña castigada. Había operado un gran cambio en ella, su piel era lo más notorio de la transformación, casi parecía traslucida y pálida, su cabello ya no era una maraña que trataba de peinarse en las mañanas, parecía sedoso y revitalizante, sin embargo sus ropas debían estar torturando a Alice.

― ¿Tan mal me veo? ―pregunto Bella observándome con unos ojos rojos y desafiantes.

― Apestas – bromee, recordando la mañana que había estado devastada, por poner los pies de Jacob en tierra.

El cejo de Bella se arrugó y los dedos de Edward aprisionaron mis hombros dispuestos a salir corriendo si era necesario. Entonces el nuevo vampiro, soltó una carcajada con un sonido muy parecido a las campanillas que se ponen en la sala, se acordaba de esas palabras exactas que casi me habían hecho llorar.

― Para ser normal, tienes una buena memoria ―dijo Bella con una sonrisa―. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Sus brazos fríos y fuertes rodearon mi cuerpo, para ella fue tan natural, como cuando partí de Forks hacia Chicago, con una sonrisa le devolví el abrazo, ahora todo tenía coherencia…

Me quedaría en este juego.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unos muy buenos días, mientras esperaban con paciencia el regreso de otro capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes, en verdad gracias por todo, aunque me demore mucho en volver por estos lados. Pero la buena noticia es que en Julio ya estare de vacaciones y podre dedicarme más tiempo a la historia, no veo el día en que todo termine para mi merecido descanso._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, parte de el, lo escribi hace un año aproximadamente, cuando aun terminaba Perdida en Crepusculo, lo que se viene es un poco monotono, hasta que los Vulturis decidan aparecer, pero siendo Hannah se que lo aburrido tomara algo de color. Me despido deseandoles exitos a los estudiantes que quizas esten por terminar su año escolar y nos veremos con prontitud._

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad... hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	33. Chapter 33

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se casó con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXXIII**

_**Nuestras dudas son traidoras que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar si no temiéramos buscarlo. **__**—**__**William Shakespeare**_

— ¡Lo sabias! – grito Edward entrando a su habitación con un gesto furioso.

Me sobresalte cuando lo escuche gritar, deje las botas a medio camino para observarlo, tenía su rostro tenso y no presagiaba nada bueno… ¿Qué había pasado? Hasta lo que yo sabía, ayer me había ido a dormir para acompañar a Renesmeé, mientras sus padres tenían una noche para sí solos, rebusque en mi memoria algo que debería saber, solo encontré la conversación que habíamos sostenido esta mañana Jacob y yo, del incierto futuro que depararía a los Cullen, dado que no podrían esconder a la niña toda la vida.

— ¿Qué ocurre Edward? – pregunte seriamente preocupada por su salud mental.

— Jacob fue donde Charlie para contarle todo –contesto gruñendo—. Estoy seguro que tú lo sabias, debiste impedírselo, Bella aún no está preparada para enfrentarse a su padre.

— ¿Qué ganas gruñéndome a mí? –inquirí perpleja—, sabes perfectamente que Jacob no me escucha. Además, Charlie tardeo temprano se daría cuenta, el cambio es notorio, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.

— Vale, pero no de este modo –dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Lo siento, no es tu culpa, esto me saca de quicio.

Asentí y volví a mi actividad anterior, termine de ponerme las botas y observe a Edward que apretaba sus puños con violencia, seguramente deseaba tener a Jacob al frente, para utilizarlo como un saco de arena. Bella lo haría bien, ella no había mostrado signos de querer utilizarme como su cena, y si yo había sobrevivido a semejante escrutinio, Charlie lo haría más, nunca se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima a su padre, tenía suficientes escrúpulos para ello.

— Vamos –dije tirando de su manga—, todo va terminar bien. Bella es incapaz de atacar un ser humano.

Con un bufido Edward me acompaño hasta la sala. En el preciso momento que los dos entramos, Jacob y su manada hacían una espectacular aparición, sacudía su pelo mojado para disgusto de Rosalie, sus dientes relucieron cuando observo a Nessie en brazos de su madre, ahora seguía con el cuento de que continuaba enamorado, bah, a otro perro con ese cuento.

— No dice mentiras —susurro Edward en su defensa

— Hola chicos —saludo sonriendo.

Un silencio acompaño su saludo, nadie parecía querer romperlo a excepción de Rosalie que soltaba resoplidos pequeños pero explosivos, los ojos de la bebe se deslizaban entre nosotros y la vez quería jugar con el cabello de Bella, yo no iba a meterme en esa cuestión, ese problema debía resolverlo Bella, al fin y al cabo ella era la que se convirtió en un vampiro.

— Charlie llegara pronto –anuncio Jacob como quien no quiere la cosa—. Esta algo más despabilado de lo normal, supongo que Alice habrá ido a buscarte gafas de sol o algo así, ¿No?

— Tus suposiciones van demasiado lejos –escupió Bella entre los dientes—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Los ojos de Jacob me encontraron y pretendía de mí una silenciosa comprensión, negué con la cabeza, no iba tomar parte por nadie, este era un asunto de familia que no me concernía, fui a tomar asiento cerca a la ventana, los dejaría solos en su discusión, Charlie terminaría aceptando los cambios, tampoco era un cabeza dura, que iba rabiar por algo que no tenía reversa.

Los enfrentamientos siguieron a las palabras de Bella, Edward su fiel caballero andante estaba enfrentándose a las estupideces de Jacob, este retrocedía amenazado por su furia, aunque ya no le importara Bella de manera sentimental, creía estar haciendo lo correcto, no querían que ellos se fueran, porque eso conllevaría alejarlo de su objeto de imprimación.

Era entendible este tipo de reacciones, Jacob no quería sufrir más, no después de lo que tuvo que soportar con mi desaparición, luego con la decisión de Bella y ahora tener que alejarse de Nessie, este hombre si pasaba por unas pruebas bien desalentadoras.

— Entonces debiste detenerme a tiempo –reclamo Jacob observando a Edward con arrepentimiento.

Bella interrumpió la contestación de su esposo, haciéndole ver los peligros que podría sufrir Charlie, si se le exponía ante una verdad desnuda, casi parecía que iba a llorar desconsoladamente por las perspectivas del futuro de su padre, Charlie no iba a cambiar, es que no se daban cuenta, él iba continuar como un humano común y silvestre con más sospechas, seguramente se iba enfadar conmigo, acusándome de arrojar a su hija en los brazos del peligro, considerando que lo sabía antes que todo el mundo.

Después de aquello, Jacob tuvo prácticamente que explicarle a Bella que entrar en fase delante de Charlie no había sido tan mala idea, pero Bella en vez de alegrarse le cayó con otra sarta de reprimendas que iban desde el corazón de Charlie hasta su salud mental. Jacob le dijo que era una melodramática, lo que prácticamente casi enloquece a Bella, dándole solo unos segundos para explicarse, era realmente cómico ver toda esta situación, seguramente después se reirían de aquello.

Jacob accedió a contar sobre lo que había ocurrido, dando detalles sobre la reacción de Charlie acerca la existencia de un mundo sobrenatural, solo despegue mis ojos de la ventana, cuando escuche mi nombre en el relato, lo sabía, Charlie me echaría una reprimenda por haberme callado este tipo de cosas, pero estaba segura que no me hubiese creído, al menos que cambiara de fase como lo había hecho el hijo de Billy, quizás pensaría que era una mentirosa y que si tomaba alucinógenos como me lo pregunto la primera vez que dije disparates en su presencia.

Solté un suspiro, esto iba ser de lo más grandioso, no solo Bella tendría que enfrentarse a un interrogatorio, estaba segura que yo iría por el mismo camino, me concentraría por el momento con mirar el paisaje tras las ventanas, cuando llegaran los interrogatorios me enfrentaría a ellos. Minutos después, los lobos a excepción de Jacob abandonaron la sala, Alice había entrado como un tornado acusando a Jacob de haber arruinado su día, les hizo un par de recomendaciones a Leah y Seth, necesitaba el camino despejado para mirar las acciones que haría Charlie.

— Si pensara que no puedes arreglártelas, desapareceríamos hoy mismo, en este mismo minuto. Pero sé que puedes, y serás mucho más feliz si puedes mantener a Charlie en tu vida –dijo Edward en un intento de apaciguarla.

— Si no le crees, puedes preguntarle a Hannah –intervino Jacob lanzándome una rápida mirada—. Ella tiene una idea aproximada en como terminara esto.

— ¿Hannah? –pregunto Bella levantándose del sofá y entregándole la bebe a Jacob—. Te equivocas, Alice tiene más idea que todos juntos.

— Te sorprenderías saber que no es así –musito Jacob como una lapa insistente.

— Esto te irritara los ojos… no te hará daño pero te nublara la visión —dijo Alice salvándome de los comentarios indiscretos—. Es un fastidio, pero aunque no se parecerá a tu antiguo color de ojos, al menos será mejor que el rojo brillante, ¿No?

Edward le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria a Jacob, aun Bella no estaba preparada para lo que ignoraba, ella no iba a tomarse con calma la llegada de su padre, si ahora salía con que yo sabía lo que ocurriría en unos segundos; solté el aire entre los dientes como un siseo, tenía ganas de estrangular al chucho, Edward esbozo una sonrisa en su dirección, se estaba divirtiendo con mis instintos homicidas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? –pregunto Bella parpadeando con incomodidad, se veía algo raro sus ojos con lentillas.

— Charlie llegara en cinco minutos –contesto Alice andando como un tornado de aquí para allá—. Hannah, porque no le das clases a Bella, eres el único humano a la redonda que puede darle algo que imitar, mientras Charlie no sospeche lo contrario

— Lo más importante es no quedarse quieto o moverse demasiado aprisa —aporto Esme, cuando me senté al lado de Bella.

— ¿Cómo pueden soportar esto? –pregunto Bella mirando al resto de los Cullen que le daban concejos a Bella de cómo comportarse—. Su olor es indescriptible, pero no lo suficientemente tentador para alimentarse.

— Te lo dije –comento Rosalie viéndome con orgullo—. Seria repugnante alimentarse de ti, es como si fueras un bebe.

— Al menos estoy a salvo —bromee sonriendo—. No te preocupes por mi olor Bella, trata de seguir mis movimientos, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo me vea…

El rostro de Bella se contrajo, como si le estuvieran estrangulando en cuello, contuvo su aliento y miro a todos de un modo culpable, Edward se acercó a su costado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, a modo de consolarla y quizás atraparla, retrocedí unos centímetros sobre el sofá, provocando que Bella me observara con una angustiosa mirada.

— ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo, Edward? –prosiguió Bella pasando una mano por su garganta—. Es chocolate ¿verdad?, algo floral, césped recién cortado y un tentador sabor que se me hace agua la boca.

— Lo mejor será que Hannah, espere afuera —dijo Jacob con un tono alarmista.

— No pasa nada —continuo Bella pidiendo disculpas con su mirada —. Solo quiero entender, por qué no sucede lo mismo que con otros humanos, porque eres diferente…

— Algo muy incierto —comento Edward posando sus ojos en mí—. Ahora concentrémonos, Bella solo sigue los movimiento de Hannah, si te fijas sus ojos no miran persistentemente algo en particular y sus pies cambian de posición cada cierto tiempo.

Bella asintió y siguió mis movimientos casi con exactitud, era sorprendente lo que podía hacer con solo un par de sutiles desplazamientos, con un movimiento aprobatorio, podía pasar como una humana de nuevo, nada de qué preocuparse, a menos de que Charlie le diera por ver todo con una precisión milimétrica.

— Dos minutos –anuncio Alice —. Quizás deberías echarte sobre el sofá. Después de todo has estado enferma. De ese modo el no tendrá por qué ver si te mueves bien o no al principio.

Me levante del sofá y me quede de pie para observar, Bella parecía como una modelo de un artista, su posición lánguida podía ser retratada sin ningún inconveniente, no tenía necesidad de moverse en mucho tiempo, escuche los pasos incomodos de Jacob, todo saldría bien, era tan pesimistas como el centro meteorológico.

— Ellos al menos saben lo que puede pasar –discutió Edward observándome—. Por qué no haces gala de esa predicción.

— No sé nada –mentí mordiéndome la lengua.

— A veces eres demasiado optimista –dijo Edward con reproche.

— Jacob, necesito a Renesmeé –dijo Bella cesando nuestra disputa.

El licántropo se la entrego de mala gana, mientras Alice protestaba que no podía ver lo suficiente, no necesitaba hacerlo, Charlie volvería a su casa tan humano como había salido de ella, solté un suspiro y me acomode en uno de los individuales de la sala, el policía aparecería en cualquier momento y lo que menos convenía era ver un alegato en la entrada de la casa.

Edward comenzó a advertirle a su hija sobre el cuidado que debía tener con su abuelo, Bella parecía sorprendida que una persona ten pequeña pudiese tener la comprensión de un adulto, Jacob se reía entre dientes por saber que lo morderían más tarde, ahí estaba de nuevo, no podía entender como asegura esa ridiculez, tampoco entendía porque me afectaba de esa manera, lo único que quería era despertar y casarme con Charles y poder vivir lejos de todas las mentiras que me habían acompañado toda la vida, ¿Pero cuando seria? ¿Por qué Alice seguía viéndome de esa forma tan rara?

— ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Bella un poco nerviosa.

— Seguro. Tu puedes hacer cualquier cosa –dijo Edward con una sonrisa y un beso.

— ¿Me ayudaras Hannah? –inquirió Bella observándome con suplica.

— Claro que sí, ¿no lo he hecho siempre? –dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Gracias, siempre te has portado como una hermana –confeso Bella tomando una inspiración larga.

La información me descoloco de mi sitio, luego escuche a Jasper reprender a Edward y a Bella por desconcentrarse, esboce una sonrisa, era un dejavu la situación; Jasper actuaba como Harris, odiaba todo tipo de ambiente que diera entender algo tan sano como intercambiar afecto, discutía a los demás eso, pero cuando era él, no había quien lo parase.

El suspense estaba llegando a su clímax, el rostro de Jacob se movía en dirección a la puerta, como si en cualquier momento Charlie fuera aparecer por ella, tras unos angustiosos segundos en silencio, un suave sonido en la puerta, hizo que mi corazón empezara a correr a mil por hora. Carlisle fue hacia la puerta como buen anfitrión que era, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y podía sentir un espasmo recorriéndome toda la columna vertebral, esto no iba a ser nada bueno, o al menos una gran parte.

— Hola Charlie –saludo Carlisle aparentando vergüenza por todo lo sucedido.

— Carlisle –dijo Charlie con un tono rígido —. ¿Dónde está Bella? Espero que Hannah también este aquí.

— Estoy aquí –dijo Bella más fuerte de lo requerido.

Charlie apareció en la sala en menos de un segundo, su rostro severo iba de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar pruebas escalofriantes, sus ojos me observaron un instante, para luego posarlos totalmente en Bella, su hija, su única hija había cambiado tanto como podían notarlo sus ojos.

— ¿Eres tú, Bella? – susurro Charlie sin poder creer.

— Si –contesto Bella con una voz delgada y muy bonita —. Hola papá.

— Hola Charlie –saludo Jacob desde la esquina de la habitación —, ¿Qué tal te va?

Charlie miro con muy mala cara a Jacob una vez, parecía estremecerse ante el recuerdo y después volvió a clavar la mirada en Bella. Lentamente cruzo la habitación hasta detenerse a unos pasos de nosotros, lanzo una mirada acusadora a Edward y después sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí.

— ¿Acaso no merezco una bienvenida apropiada, Hannah? –me dijo un poco ofendido.

Me levante de la silla para darle un abrazo, era como si estuviera encontrando a mi verdadero padre, los brazos de Charlie me envolvieron fuertemente y dijo un ferviente gracias que me desconcertó, como si fuera una gran alegría encontrarme viva en esta casa, era gracioso el jefe Swan.

— Me da gusto verte, Charlie –dije soltándome del abrazo —, no sabes cómo me da gusto.

— Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar seriamente –me advirtió tratando de ser serio —. Fuiste un poco desconsiderada, al ocultar información vital.

— Lo siento, pero no era yo, quien debía decírtelo –dije tomando su mano para reconfortarlo —. Así como Jacob, no debió hacer aquello.

— Vale, sobreviviré –mascullo Charlie incómodo.

Los ojos de Charlie ahora estaban concentrados, en los nuevos cambios de su hija, parecía como si tratara de encontrar algún engaño, como si Bella no fuera aquella hermosa chica acostada en el sofá, no había que ser Edward, para darse cuenta que a Charlie le daba miedo aceptar las fantásticas historias que Jacob le había contado.

— ¿Bella? –volvió a preguntar con un tono inseguro.

— Soy yo, de verdad –aseguro Bella sonriéndole a su padre.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto el policía con un tono exigente.

— Pues más que bien, de verdad –prometió Bella —. Sana como un buey.

Los ojos del policía pasearon por la nueva apariencia de su hija, como si le costara creer que era su Bella, seguramente pensaba que los Cullen habían contratado a otra persona muy parecida a ella, quizás una doble, que se pasaría como Bella Swan, para tapar su extraña muerte, tras la rara enfermedad que había contraído en su estancia por el Brasil.

— Jake me dijo que había sido… necesario, que te estabas muriendo –dijo Charlie sin creerse la palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

Bella se inclinó sobre Edward, buscando apoyo, no entendía como no se daba cuenta del bebe que ella tenía entre sus manos, Charlie en verdad era obtuso de la cabeza, o solo quería asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien. Los ojos de Charlie ahora pasearon por mí, seguramente tratando de encontrar similitudes entre la nueva Bella y un ser humano real.

— ¿Por qué no tienes ningún cambio? –soltó Charlie con brusquedad.

— Por qué no me he enfermado, lo suficiente para cambiar –conteste poniendo mis manos atrás en la espalda —. No hay nada malo Charlie, Bella sigue siendo ella, solo está un poco más pálida de lo normal, las enfermedades tropicales suelen ser un poco agresivas.

Charlie asintió con un seco cabezazo, le costaba toda esta nueva situación.

— Jacob te dijo la verdad –interrumpió Bella con mortificación.

— Entonces están de acuerdo –gruño Charlie con poca satisfacción.

Renesmeé decidió hacer su aparición, seguramente tensa de escuchar iras contenidas y verdades que no debían ser escuchadas, abandono el refugio que el cabello de su madre le proveía, parecía un animalito apuntando su nariz hacia Charlie, quien se sorprendió de sobremanera, al ver una niña tan pequeña en brazos de otra niña que comenzaba a vivir.

— Oh –exclamó Charlie y la furia que amenazaba con destruir todo, desapareció de su rostro —. Es ella, la huérfana que Jacob me dijo que estaban adoptando.

_Precisamente no Charlie, es tu nieta, aunque cueste creerlo un poco._

— Mi sobrina –mintió Edward en voz baja.

Una sonrisa sin querer abandono las curvas de mis labios, a ver que le parecía a Charlie la próxima historia que Edward iba a inventarse, Edward era tan bueno para estas cosas, que sin duda hubiera sido un perfecto agente para el programa de protección para testigos, sus historias podían desbordarse, sobre gente que necesitaba tener una vida nueva, luego de estar en el lugar equivocado.

Pero que ingenuos podían ser todos, los ojos de Nessie iba a delatarlos, después de todo, Bella y Charlie compartían algo en común, a ver como se iban a salvar de esta.

* * *

_Hola todos, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores días, ahora que las estaciones en muchos países han cambiado, por fin estoy de vacaciones, pero solo sera un mes y medio, tratare en la medida de lo posible poder actualizar rapido, aunque no prometo nada. Muchismas gracias a los que aun esperan paciente la actualización de cada capitulo, no tengo palabras para agradecercelos, por ustedes es que aun continuo esta historia, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este corto capitulo, Charlie conoce a su nieta, o sera que quedara como la sobrina huerfana._

_Esperando actualizar lo más pronto posible, me despido, queriendo volver pronto._

_Nos vemos en otra actualización... hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se casó con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

_**Parte XXXIV**_

_**La imaginación tiene sobre nosotros mucho más imperio que la realidad. ―Jean de la Fontaine.**_

Los siguientes minutos fueron algo confusos, bueno quizás para mí, quien era algo "normal y corriente", no pasaron más que unos cuantos minutos, para que la historia de Edward fuera desmentida por su mismo suegro. Charlie nos observaba a todos como si fuéramos los culpables de un gran crimen, su rostro estaba crispado y sin duda, yo entraría en la contienda.

Jacob se acercó al imperito hombre y le dedicó unas palabras, que escucharan todos, bueno a excepción de mí, pero que me las sabía perfectamente, todos estaban un poco expectantes por lo que pudiera decir Charlie, realmente Bella no podría fingir algo que no era, nunca serviría para los programas de protección para testigos, todo se delataría en menos de un minuto.

— No quiero saberlo todo, ya basta de estas mentiras —dijo tajantemente Charlie observándonos a todos con sospecha.

— Lo siento —dijo Edward—. Necesitas saber la versión oficial más que la verdad; si vas a ser parte de este secreto, la versión oficial es la que cuenta. Protege a Bella y a Renesmeé como al resto de nosotros. ¿Puedes dejarlo así?

Charlie observo a todos, tratando de sopesar las palabras de su yerno, nos dedicó una mirada resentida a Jacob y a mí, seguramente tratando de entender nuestros papeles dentro de esta fantástica historia. Observe a Charlie con seriedad, no le haría mucha gracia cuando supiera toda la verdad. El jefe Swan resopló y volteó a ver a su querida hija

— Pudiste haberme advertido —mascullo Charlie no muy contento con la verdad.

— ¿Eso lo habría hecho más fácil? —inquirió Bella con serenidad.

— Tal vez no —reconoció Charlie ahora dirigiendo sus ojos hacia mí—. Pero creo que tu —me señalo con su dedo índice—, si podrías haberme dicho algo.

— ¿Me habrías creído? —le pregunte desde mi posición—. Si la transformación de Jacob fue algo increíble, te aseguro que mis palabras te hubieran causado un gran disgusto.

Charlie me observo de mala gana, dándome a entender que mis excusas eran demasiado pobres.

— Ella también es una caja de sorpresas —comento Jacob como quien no quiere la cosa—. Les dijo a los ancianos toda la verdad del asunto.

— ¿Así que lo has sabido desde el principio? —Indago Charlie entornando sus ojos—. ¿Incluso antes que Bella supiera todo esto, antes que se dieran todas estas situaciones?

Los ojos dorados de Edward me taladraron, algún día tarde o temprano todos me preguntarían esto, ¿Estaban preparados para la verdadera realidad?, Alice negaba desde su posición, como si todos sus temores se hicieran realidad, suponiendo que siempre mi suerte me hacía meterme en varios problemas, no me extrañaría nada que toda la verdad se explotara en cualquier momento.

— No he sido la única que lo ha sabido desde el principio —comente alejándome un poco del circulo que se había formado—. Edward también lo sabía.

El rostro de Edward se endureció un poco y sus ojos, por un solo instante se desenfocaron, tomándole por sorpresa mis palabras. Los que estaban en la sala, dirigían sus miradas desde Edward hasta mí, esperando alguna declaración que diera luz a esta confusión. Alice se adelantó algunos pasos y contemplo como si esperara solucionar el problema.

— No me extrañaría —dijo Charlie paseando sus ojos entre nosotros—. Quiero una explicación.

— ¿Quieres conocer todos los detalles? —pregunto Jacob un poco pasmado—. No dijo que solo quería conocer lo necesario.

— Es mejor no conocer toda la verdad —comente atrayendo la atención de Charlie—. Pondría tu vida en peligro, Bella tendría que irse y además, deberías tener una mente demasiado abierta, para entender lo que sucede en realidad.

Charlie asintió y con un seco cabezazo acepto mis palabras, dirigió sus escrutadores ojos hacia su yerno, aunque sus dudas no parecían aplacarse, estaba dispuesto a tragarse sus preguntas, con tal de tener a Bella unos cuantos años más, sus ojos se detuvieron en su nieta que seguía observándolo con curiosidad, Nessie tenía su pequeña cara en el cuello de su madre.

— Hannah tiene razón —resoplo Charlie en desacuerdo—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene la razón?

— Porque es alguien muy especial —comento Alice con una ligera risita—. Acompáñame Hannah, creo que Charlie debe tener un poco de hambre.

Seguía a la pequeña duende hacia la cocina, tramaba las cosas con tanta ligereza, que no me extrañaba que lo hubiese aprendido de Edward; la vi desenvolverse por la cocina, como una perfecta anfitriona que se preocupaba por sus invitados, llenaba una bandeja con cosas que no había visto en la comida del medio día, sospechaba hacía mucho tiempo, que Edward no era el único que consultaba la internet por curiosidad.

Las manos de Alice dejaron la bandeja en la mesa con algo de tesón, observe sus ojos idos, como si estuviera a mucho kilómetros de aquí, debía estar teniendo una visión ¿acerca de qué? habían muchos factores a considerar, Irina, los Vulturis y ahora me sumaba yo y su sobrina, todos querían saber por qué Nessie no dejaba de estirarse, creyendo que su vida iba agotarse con mucha prontitud.

― Alice ―musite al ver que su visión se demoraba lo suficiente―. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sus ojos continuaron perdidos en el futuro no muy lejano, me preocupe al verla en un estado catatónico, como si estuviera repitiéndose la misma escena del hotel en Chicago, Charlie no podía enterarse del secreto de los Cullen, menos cuando intentaba asegurarse que la Bella de la sala, no era una doble, solo me quedaba una opción… Jasper.

― Jasper ―musite con un dejo de súplica.

El chico apareció un segundo después, observando como su amada, aún seguía aferrada a la mesa con bastante insistencia, los ojos de Jasper viajaron hacia mí, buscando una explicación que no podía brindarle, tomo a su esposa de los hombros tratando de arrancarla de la mesa sin mucho éxito, me estaba preocupando seriamente, ¿Cuánto tardaría Edward en enterarse de todo esto?

― Alice, ¿Qué ocurre? ―musito Jasper en el oído de la chica―. Dímelo, ¿Qué pasa?

Alice volvió en sí, sacudió su cabeza y apretó sus ojos fuertemente, como si tratara de borrar toda imagen de su mente, estaba pasando algo realmente extraño, no podía ser posible que viera la sentencia desde Volterra, cuando los malos del cuento necesitaban una excusa más convincente para acabar con los Cullen, no creía que fuera Irina, Alice había mencionado el día de ayer que su visita no era muy segura.

― ¿Soy yo, Alice? ―pregunte sintiendo en mi cabeza el filo de una sentencia.

― Hannah ―susurro con un voz aguda y estrangulada―. Esto no puede suceder…

Alice se escurrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, desde la ventana Jasper y yo la observamos ir de un lado para otro, como si estuviera aterrada de algo en particular, no me atrevía a formular la pregunta en voz alta, temía que mi imaginación fuera una realidad, sabía que había un perdedor en la historia, por algo no morí en la vez pasada, tenía que cerrar este raro capítulo de alguna forma y quizás la muerte era la respuesta.

― Lleva la bandeja a la sala ―conseguí decirle a Jasper―, procura no levantar las sospechas de Edward. Lo que menos nos conviene ahora, es que Charlie deje volar más su imaginación.

― No me gusta lo que ocurre ―menciono Jasper tomando la bandeja―. Es la primera vez que la veo comportarse de esa forma, algo grave esta por suceder, Alice no suele ser tan cortante.

Jasper desapareció de la cocina preocupado, yo también lo estaba, debíamos manejar la situación con prudencia, Charlie no debía sospechar nada de lo que pasaba tras bambalinas, su vida debía seguir como hasta ahora, sin nada más raro que una nieta que aparentaba más de la edad que tenía.

Salí de la cocina dispuesta a enfrentar lo peor, realmente no me importaba morir, sabía que estaba habitando en un mundo alterno, que poco tenía que ver con el mundo físico y material donde verdaderamente existía, entonces no entendía las preocupaciones a Alice, todos eran ilusiones creadas por mi mente.

― Para todo esto ―dije haciendo que Alice me prestara atención―. Sabes de sobra que realmente no voy a morirme, solamente no volveré a esta realidad para siempre.

― Ojala fuera tan sencillo, como eso ―dijo Alice escrutándome con sus ojos―. Nos has dado vida con el poder de tu mente, tu mente es algo extraño, me preocupa que esas realidades en verdad puedan afectarte, casi mueres la vez pasada, que si esta vez no corres con suerte y termines muerta.

― ¿Acaso has visto la realidad? ―pregunte con curiosidad―. No puede ser que ahora veas el mundo como es, no Alice, la imaginación puede jugarnos malas pasadas.

― Tienes un don extraño ―dijo soltando un suspiro ―, no decía mentiras, cuando dije que podía ser un vampiro extraordinario. Hannah, no intentes jugar al héroe, puedes morir en verdad, no tuerzas más tu mente.

Observe detenidamente a la vampira, parecía que mi alienígena conciencia se hubiera apoderado de ella, que significaba todo esto, Alice no podía verme en realidad, ella no podía tener el poder de verme en la vida real, si era así, era la cosa más absurda y extraña que podía pasarme.

― No puedes impedirlo, Alice ―solté con algo de impaciencia ―. Trate de morir en el pasado y no lo logre, porque ustedes impidieron cerrar este capítulo, si ahora tengo esa oportunidad, no voy a desaprovecharla, quiero ser normal.

― Lo normal, no siempre significa que estas cuerdo ―dijo Alice apretando los puños ―. Eres demasiado terca, para tu propio bien.

― Voy a morir, lo sé ―dije con un susurro ―. Nadie va a evitarlo, porque no van a poder protegerme y es lo que asusta, no tengo miedo Alice, no lo tengo, por más que quieras, tengo que morir.

― ¡No de esta forma! ―salto Alice con los ojos mortificados.

La escurridiza vampira se tiro al otro lado del rio con un espectacular salto, era injusto que hiciera eso, cuando yo no podía más que atravesar el rio a nado, la vi alejarse como un proyectil por entre los árboles, seguramente a refugiarse en casa de los nuevos Cullen o quizás a perseguir algún animal indefenso, observe la otro orilla con intenciones de seguirla, pero de nada valía, ella era muy astuta y me vería venir por otra discusión.

¡Por que la vida tenía que ser así!

Solté un gruñido de impotencia, esta vez Alice no me detendría, ya se habían interpuesto en mi camino la otra vez, ahora tenía una asombrosa claridad sobre el asunto, mi misión no consistía en brillar o arreglar los problemas, no, esta era mi prueba, era mi boleto de regreso al mundo de los cuerdos.

Casi emití una carcajada al comprenderlo, ya era una mujer madura y consciente de que los cuentos que me habían acompañado de niña, tenían que desaparecer de mi vida, era eso, ¿quién podía tener una madre que se desmayara y se desconectara del mundo por dos semanas, para crear alucinaciones en su cabeza? Un niño necesitaba estabilidad y un esposo, no necesitaba de preocuparse por su esposa cada vez que se fuera a trabajar, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―pregunto Jacob acercándose a mí.

― Lo he comprendido ―dije sin despegar la mirada de la otra orilla del rio―. Ahora sé por qué estoy aquí.

― ¿Qué? ―inquirió Jacob situándose a mi lado―. La discusión se escuchó en toda la sala, al parecer Charlie fue el único que no se dio por enterado, pero el resto si quedo algo confuso.

― Alice se niega a dejarme morir ―solté de golpe.

Jacob soltó un silbido por entre los dientes, tomo una piedrecilla del suelo y lo arrojo al rio, rompiendo el tranquilo discurrir del agua, debía estar pensando que me había vuelto loca de repente y que era una estupidez lo que acaba de confesar, era lo más cuerdo que había dicho en toda mi vida, tenía un objetivo claro, de alguna manera debía estar en peligro.

― No te sigo ―murmuro Jacob tirando otra piedra―. Ya no sé qué pensar de todo esto, no has dicho toda la verdad del asunto.

― Nunca lo había entendido, hasta hoy ―conteste soltando un suspiro―. Ahora comprendo mejor todo, en realidad James tenía que matarme para escaparme de esto, pero Edward se lo impidió, por eso regrese… Edward me hizo esto.

Jacob me agarro de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo, para constatar que realmente había dicho aquellas palabras, sus cejas se fruncieron sin comprender nada, la visión de Alice, lo sabía, debía morir. Los ojos negros de Jacob me siguieron observando con detenimiento, ni siquiera él iba a impedirlo, lucharía con uñas y dientes para morir de una vez por todas.

― Nunca creí que iba decir esto, pero bueno ―comento Jacob sin soltar mis hombros―. Pero la sanguijuela es la cosa más buena que he visto, después de su líder. Rayos va llover, vamos dentro.

La mano de Jacob me jalo hacia la cocina, como si fuera un refugio y en poco segundos la lluvia apareció como cosa rara en Forks, seguramente Alice debía estar en casa de Bella y Edward; Jasper debía estar muriéndose de ganas por ir a su lado, pero la situación de la sala, le impedía marcharse. Me senté en una de las banquetas de la mesa y observe la lluvia caer sobre nosotros como un impedimento más para saber la verdad.

― Edward no haría algo para lastimarte ―continuo Jacob saqueando la cocina y ofreciéndome algo de comer―. Si te salvo de ese vampiro, lo hizo porque realmente te aprecia, algo raro para alguien que está muerto, en fin, no entiendo todos esos asuntos entre ellos.

― Lo sé ―dije asintiendo con la cabeza―. Pero cuando me refería a esto, no quería decir que fuera malo, sé que todos sufrieron con la persecución de James y la verdad lo hice a propósito.

― ¿Cómo? ―soltó Jacob abriendo sus ojos para observarme perplejo―. ¿Quieres decir qué tus intenciones al apartar a Bella no fueron ciertas?

Asentí con vergüenza, sabía que tenía que decirlo algún día o me volvería loca de remate, mis intenciones fue tener una salida de esta locura, no siempre lo normal era estar cuerdo. Jacob se puso al otro lado de la mesa para verme con mayor claridad, yo no era la persona buena que todos creían.

― No juegues con eso ―dijo Jacob serio―. Tú no eres una persona con malas intenciones, no puedes serlo, cuando le perdonas a Leah todas sus trastadas y me perdonas a mí, por intentar herirte ese día en la Push.

― Eso mismo dijo Carlisle ―mencione―. Pero me siento mal, por no decir la verdad.

― Y este debería ser el momento oportuno para hacerlo ―dijo Edward acomodándose al lado de Jacob.

Tome un poco de aire, Edward se merecía la verdad, al menos una gran parte de ella, tenía que guardar un poco para mí o echaría a perder lo que iban lograr en unos cuantos meses, en realidad no tenía por qué intervenir, cuando ellos podían resolver sus problemas solos, lo habían hecho bien sin ayuda de nadie y tampoco de Alice.

― No te dije mentiras, cuando te mencione que iba necesitar un manicomio ―solté mirando a Edward―. Te negaste aceptar la verdad que te dije la noche del baile, ese día desparecí y no precisamente con ayuda de los federales.

― ¿Entonces quién? ―pregunto Edward mirándome con dureza.

― Esto va sonar a locura, pero fue mi conciencia, la misma que me persiguió la noche en Port Ángeles ―dije levantándome del asiento―. Yo no lo sabía, nunca lo supe hasta que desperté en un hospital en Chicago, había perdido las esperanzas de volver a mi casa, cuando me salvaste de James, esa era mi salida, y tú cerraste la puerta en mi cara y cuando volví, quise regresar.

Edward y Jacob me observaron en silencio, invitándome a seguir con mi confesión, una vez que las palabras salieron de mi boca, ya no había marcha atrás, Alice no debió haberse ido de esa forma, no había nadie quien impidiera conocer la verdad.

― Es cierto, que conozco todo lo que va a pasar ―continué sin observarlos―. Pero de nada va servir decirlo, por qué de alguna manera, ustedes encuentran la manera de salir de los problemas, así que para que saberlo, ustedes me ayudan a encontrar el camino para regresar… lo de Bella, la persecución son solo medios.

― ¿Cuándo dices medios, te refieres a eso de morir? ―indago Jacob observándome preocupado.

― ¿Qué ha estado escondiendo Alice? ―pregunto Edward sin ninguna anestesia.

― Mi muerte ―susurre con alivio.

Edward y Jacob me observaron como si de repente me hubiera convertido en otra persona, me atreví a mirarlos solo para asegurarme de su reacción. Las manos de Edward se transformaron en puños y Jacob se limitó a poner sus labios en una línea, ninguno parecía halagado con la información.

― Nos has mentido todo este tiempo ―pronuncio Edward con paciencia―. Cuando llegaste a Forks, ya tenías alguna enfermedad que se transformó en terminal y la boda con Charles, solo es una medida desesperada antes de morir.

― ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? ―pregunte sin pensar.

― ¿Hasta cuándo ibas ocultar los verdaderos motivos de tu regreso? ―insistió Edward sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

Tome aire y conté mentalmente hasta diez, para no perder la cordura. Siempre tenía que ser de este modo, Edward sacando de entre las mangas una historia completamente chiflada, que estaba totalmente alejada de la realidad, no entendía como Bella comprendía toda esta locura y no se había cansado de las equivocaciones, supongo que el amor perdona todo.

― ¿Por eso me has estado rechazando todo este tiempo? ―pregunto Jacob con un hilo de voz―. ¿No querías vernos sufrir?

― ¡No! ―salte indignada ante la historia que estaba armando―. Por enésima vez, me caso con Charles por qué es el amor de mi vida y eso ya debería estar claro. Siguiendo con el otro punto, no tengo ninguna enfermedad terminal, si fuera así, hace mucho tiempo se hubieran dado cuenta. Regrese a Forks, por que quise y se me presento la oportunidad, y cuando hablo de mi muerte, yo también quisiera como va ser.

― No entiendo ―dijo Edward mirándome con preocupación.

― Yo menos ―aporto Jacob con seriedad.

La verdad era complicada, así que trataría de tener un punto medio, donde la realidad y la ficción debían encontrarse.

― ¿Han escuchado sobre Alice en el país de las maravillas? ―pregunte tentativamente.

― ¿Quién es él conejo blanco? ―dijo Edward arqueando una ceja.

― Una situación parecida a ella, es la que tengo ―continué ignorando la pregunta del vampiro―. Verán, cuando estaba entre la vida y la muerte después del ataque de James, hubo un momento en el cual estuve realmente muerta, divagando entre dos realidades, en cada una querían que continuara viva por los mismos motivos, escuchaba a Charles diciendo que no le hiciera lo mismo que sus padres…

― ¿Qué paso con sus padres? ―interrumpió Jacob interesado.

― Están muertos ―respondió Edward por mí.

― Alice teme que si muero aquí, también muera allá ―concluí.

― Nos cuentas todo esto, ¿Por qué? ―pregunto Edward.

― No se lleven una sorpresa cuando suceda ―conteste con naturalidad―. Si nunca dije con respecto a ponerme en el lugar de Bella, fue porque sabía que no me dejarías y como todas las veces echarías mis ideas a tierra.

―Ahora pretendes, que nos hagamos de la vista gorda y te dejemos morir ―sugirió Edward un poco crispado―. Tienes una imaginación muy desbordante.

Con eso salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra más, era igual que Alice, no tenía que ser un genio y saber que no me creía una sola palabra, y eso de estar reclamando la verdad era una falsedad, muchas veces se la había dicho y se negaba a creerme como ahora.

― Me imagino que compartes su misma opinión ―dile mirando a un Jacob impasible.

― Si le hubieras mencionado que tenías veintidós, probablemente te hubiera creído ―opino sin mucho convencimiento.

― Nunca va a creerme ―dije dejándome caer en la silla nuevamente―. Se niega a ver la realidad o quizás le asusta. ¿Tú me crees? ―le pregunte mirándolo con aprehensión.

― Solo deja que asimile la información ―contesto Jacob con neutralidad―. Esto no se trata de creerte o no, en verdad todo lo que dices suenan como disparates.

Asentí, en realidad nadie creería la verdad, tenían los ojos vendados a la realidad, sentir que su perfecto y normal mundo se desmoronaba era pedirles demasiado, en realidad estaba ansiosa de contar la verdad tenía un ataque de sinceridad como nunca antes en mi vida, y cuando te pasas mintiendo toda la vida, ya nadie te creería y te tachaban de poseer una gran imaginación.

― Vamos no te pongas triste, solo porque el chupasangres no te creyó ―dijo Jacob tratando de levantar mi ánimo―. Si te sirve de consuelo, no eres la única…

― ¡Hannah! ―llamo la voz de Bella―. ¡Ven a despedirte de Charlie!

Salí de la cocina con una cara de póker, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, Charlie se balanceaba entre las puntas y los talones del pie, tratando de encontrar tranquilidad y normalidad, sentí cierta compasión por él, mientras no deseara saber la verdad estaría a salvo y sus conclusiones solo serían productos de su imaginación.

Mientras que mi imaginación no parecía tener efecto alguno por los personajes de esta historia, mis verdades se habían convertido en mentiras y dentro de muy poco saldría de esta casa, si no quería transformarme en vampiro; pero sabía muy en el fondo que los Vulturis conocerían mi existencia y no les daría a los Cullen una tregua de mantenerme con vida.

* * *

_Hola a todos los seguidores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unas buenas semanas en mi ausencia. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y aquellos que aún continúan firmes leyendo esta historia aunque me demore tanto. En verdad quería disculparme por estas ausencias tan largas, empezando por que he estado de vacaciones y ya casi tomo de nuevo mis obligaciones, pero realmente he perdido un poco la fe adaptando este libro, pareciera que el entusiasmo con el que empecé hubiera desaparecido, lamentablemente así ha sido y por eso cada vez tengo menos ganas de actualizar._

_Pero esto no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de terminarlo, lo hare, aunque me demore un siglo en terminar, en verdad siento todo esto y también por los mensajes tan impersonales que he tenido, pero cuando tienes tu cabezas en otros proyectos te olvidas de todo los demás, también he notado que poco a poco apague mi __Sesión de preguntas y respuestas,__ no me había dado cuenta hasta que la gente dejo de preguntar, que descuido de mi parte. _

_Creo que ahora va empezar lo interesante, Alice por fin admitió que ha tenido visiones sobre Hannah, al parecer se decidió por contarle la verdad a Edward y sigue sin creer, ¿Por qué será? ¿Las palabras de Hannah se volverán realidad? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde vemos a una Hannah dispuesta hablar con la verdad. Ya casi nos acercamos a la visión de Alice sobre los Vulturis, ¿Irina vera a Nessie? En fin, creo que la etapa tediosa del libro ha concluido, demasiada charla y nada de acción. ¿Qué creen que sucederá?_

_Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad… hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_

_P.D.: ¿Sera posible llegar a los 700?_


	35. Chapter 35

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se casó con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

_**Parte XXXV**_

_**Inspirado en Clocks de Coldplay & I´m outta time de Oasis**_

Las cosas en casa de los Cullen fueron cambiando poco a poco, incluso mi entorno inmediato se había modificado. Las pertenencias de Edward fueron desapareciendo por momentos y días, solo quedaban el sofá de cuero negro, la cama y unos cuantos libros; su ropa, los cds, los objetos personales y algunos libros ahora estaban en la cabaña que Esme les había construido. Solo quedaba un espacio vacío, desprovisto de toda identidad de su antiguo ocupante e incluso de su reciente retoño.

Ahora yo me había convertido en dueña transitoria de aquel cuarto, disfrutando de algunas vistas y también de algunas ideas para terminar mis problemas. Hubiese querido que mis problemas terminaran pronto y volver a la vida normal que tanto me reclamaba, pero cuando vives en casa con ocho vampiros y cinco lobos escapar es una empresa difícil, sentía sus ojos en cada movimiento que realizaba, como si fuera a lanzarme en el primer auto que pasara.

Pero últimamente se me había ocurrido una sola oportunidad de morir, era rápida, silenciosa y mucho más efectiva que lanzarme por la ventana del cuarto de Edward, cuando todo tomara su rumbo esperaba que nadie se sintiera culpable, yo solamente quería que ellos fueran felices y la sombra de mi desaparición se borrara por completo de sus vidas, como si nunca hubiera aterrizado en Forks y mucho menos me hubiera inmiscuido en sus vidas.

Todo cambió radicalmente desde que Charlie acepto que su hija se había transformado, y que además era abuelo de una niña un tanto inusual, la vida parecía color de rosa en estos instantes, como si nada en el mundo pudiera interferir en la feliz vida de los vampiros. Las gente en la Push parecía ahora comprender los cambios nuevos que se habían producido, tanto que Sue acompañaba al jefe Swan en las visitas, sabía que tarde o temprano esos dos terminarían liados.

No todos eran felices con los cambios de esta nueva vida, Leah no era feliz, desde la última vez que habíamos discutido en la sala de los Cullen, la chica se pasaba el tiempo huyéndome como si estuviera avergonzada de haberme dado una bofetada y haberles gritado a los Cullen que yo sería la cena tarde o temprano. Leah solo estaba dolida, en parte podía entenderla y la perspectiva de haber escapado de la influencia de Sam, en vez de alegrarla, solo la había puesto en la incómoda posición de aceptar algo que quizás nunca pensó que apoyaría, debía hablar con ella, para darle a entender que yo no estaba enojada y entendía perfectamente su reacción defensiva de aquel día.

Sin embargo, esos no eran los problemas de más preocupación que había en casa, la increíble rapidez con que la niña crecía asustaba a todos, porque nadie tenía una explicación coherente a la adquisición de habilidades que se obtenían con los años. Nessie había comenzado a caminar unas semanas después, luego de observar a Alice caminado de un lado a otro, tratando de llenar todos los jarrones disponibles de flores blancas, al principio vi el miedo reflejado en los ojos de los padres, no obstante, Jacob parecía celebrar todo salido de lo normal que ella realizara.

Sus primeras palabras casi sucedieron al tiempo, esta vez para preguntar cuando Charlie venia de visita. Edward y su esposa estaban preocupados por los avances, a veces Bella solía decirme lo inquieta que estaba por que su hija solo tuviera quince años de vida; tenía que quedarme callada ante sus palabras, oía la voz de Alice cada que quería decir algo para tranquilizarla, no debía inmiscuirme y menos cuando de ella dependía el éxito de la batalla contra los Vulturis, así que no me quedaba más remedio que decirle lo único que me estaba permitido revelar, a ella quizás no le sucediera nada y todos los temores estaban infundados, claro que Bella no me creía nada de aquellas palabras.

Baje por las escaleras para esperar el regreso de los cazadores, o más bien para presenciar el comienzo del fin de mi vida como la conocía, camine hacia el primer piso y me detuve al escuchar dos voces que discutían en la biblioteca que ya había sido condicionada como un lugar de estudio. Esas dos voces las conocía perfectamente, eran Carlisle y Edward quienes disputaban diferentes puntos de vista.

― ¡Es una mentira! ―discutió Edward―. Lo sabes perfectamente Carlisle, solo una mente como la suya puede jugarnos semejante broma.

― No lo creo Edward ―contradijo Carlisle de manera calmada―. Esta vez tengo que contradecirte, un asunto tan serio no puede ser una mentira.

― No es la primera vez que nos miente ―prosiguió Edward convencido de su argumento―. Le mintió a Jasper para ir detrás de James, luego desaparece por casi un año y vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado, tramando cosas a nuestras espaldas. Ya no puedo confiar en ella y menos con esa mentira acerca de su muerte.

― Piensa Edward ―insto Carlisle un poco disgustado―, ¿Acaso no se ha cumplido todo lo que ha dicho?

Quede paralizada a cinco pasos de la biblioteca, ¿Edward desconfiaba de mí? ¿Todo lo que me había dicho era mentira?

― ¿Hannah? ―pregunto la paciente voz de Carlisle.

Me obligue a observar al doctor que se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación, parecía una pesadilla todo esta asunto, Edward se apareció detrás de su padre mirándome con atención y quizás preguntándose cuanto había escuchado de la discusión… ¿era la cura o la enfermedad?

― ¿Es verdad? ―pregunte con la voz afectada por el descubrimiento y con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de mis ojos―. No soy una mentirosa Carlisle, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, nada gano mintiendo con algo tan delicado.

― No hagas caso, yo si te creo ―dijo Carlisle dirigiéndole una dura mirada a Edward―. Pero debes entenderlo, aun es un vampiro joven y tiene la mente más cerrada que una bóveda de un banco.

― ¿Qué más pruebas quieres para creerme? ―le pregunte a Edward que me observaba con un gesto serio.

― La verdad ―dijo el vampiro mirándome con un gesto intimidante.

La verdad… nada más que la verdad, acaso no había comprendido desde que lo había conocido, que era lo único a lo que me había dedicado. Mire detenidamente al vampiro, que más desearía yo que tuviera el poder de Aro y viera a través de mi mente todo lo que se escondía tras mis palabras y la ausencia forzada a la que estaba sometida.

― Te he mostrado la verdad desde que nos encontramos en el parqueadero en la escuela ―recordé triste por sus palabras―. Te dije que era como el personaje de un cuento, esto que me sucede es raro Edward y te lo volví a decir el día que desaparecí.

― Quiero la verdad Hannah y esta vez sin mentiras ―dijo Edward con un tono inflexivo.

― ¿Para que quieres saberlo? ―pregunto Carlisle con esa paciencia tan estresante―, ¿Qué ganas con eso, Edward?

― Tal vez no te gusten las respuestas ―intervino Alice apareciendo de la nada frente a nosotros―. Edward, lo mejor que puede hacer es no forzar lo desconocido.

Edward observo con dureza a su hermana, posteriormente poso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, dejando patente que no le gustaba estar ignorante de todo el asunto, hacía mucho quería saber la verdad de mi inclusión en esta historia, por que yo sabia todo y nunca me atrevía a decir nada.

― Es justo que lo sepa Alice ―comente mirando a Edward con decisión―. De todo lo que me ha ocurrido en mi corta vida, que tú o Charles duden de mi es un ofensa, los demás pueden pasar, pero es doloroso cuando quien duda de mi es una persona en la que confió mi propia vida.

Alice me lanzo una mirada de advertencia innecesaria, yo sabia hasta que punto debía soltar la lengua, tampoco iba tirarme mi plan de volver a mi realidad, si decía la verdad en su totalidad, Edward se interpondría como casi siempre lo hacia.

― Necesito la verdad, es algo necesario ―dijo Edward soltando un suspiro―. Ustedes no pueden entenderlo, pero desde que la vi en la cafetería, sentí que era un enigma que tenia que descubrir.

― Dejémoslos a solas Alice ―dijo Carlisle indicándole a su hija el camino―. Conoces a Hannah mejor que otra persona, sabes hasta que punto puede llegar con Edward.

Alice soltó el aire como si fuera un suplicio y después se cuadro frente a Edward, quedando como un pequeño coronel a punto de dar órdenes sin razón aparente.

― No la presiones ―dijo Alice con convicción―. Acepta lo que te esta dando por voluntad y nada de lo que vaya a decirte debes dudar, a parte de Bella es la peor mentirosa que he visto en mi vida.

La pequeña vampira salió un poco enojada, sabía hasta que punto Edward podía ser tan molesto como una patada en el hígado. Carlisle la siguió unos segundos después, no sin antes intercambiar unas ligeras palabras con su hijo mayor y de las cuales mi oído humano no pudo captar; Edward me indico que podía pasar a la biblioteca para tener mayor comodidad que privacidad, puesto que hasta los lobos tenían el oído muy desarrollado.

― Empieza ―pidió el vampiro con un tono benevolente pero peligroso.

―Cuando Bella estuvo en el hospital y me llevaste al consultorio de Carlisle, te dije algo importante ―comencé remojándome los labios para infundirme valor―. Yo vengo de una… como decirlo, "realidad alterna" donde los vampiros no existen, son figuras folklóricas que producen fascinación, pero que viven solo en la imaginación de las personas.

― Eso también lo hay en esta "realidad alterna" ―dijo Edward haciendo comillas en el aire―, dime algo que no sepa.

― No me hagas esto difícil, Edward ―dije levantándome del sillón donde me había aposentado luego de entrar en la biblioteca―. Con tu poder sabes que no te estoy mintiendo, has visto mis pensamientos muchas veces y puedes rectificar que es cierto, dime, ¿Has visto algún vampiro en mis recuerdos?

El cuerpo de granito se adelanto unos cuanto palmos y me contemplo con ojos penetrantes, tal vez esperando que relajara mis barreras dándole herramientas de donde agarrarse, que hurgara lo que hurgara no iba encontrar nada de cazadores de vampiros y mucho menos perseguidores de un mundo oscuro e invisible para los ojos humanos.

― Si no existimos, ¿Cómo sabias de nosotros, de nuestra historia? ―dijo Edward volviendo acomodarse en el asiento.

― En mi "realidad", hay personas que podrían pasar por una especie de videntes ―continúe paseando por la habitación sin observar realmente nada―. Estas personas plasman las historias en libros. Libros que las personas leemos…

― Dices mentiras ―rebatió Edward levantándose de su asiento―. Es algo totalmente falto de escrúpulos y peligroso poner algo tan delicado en conocimiento de la gente.

― La gente no le da crédito, por que para nosotros son cuentos, novelas, es fantasía ―dije liberándome de una carga pesada.

Los ojos dorados se posaron en mi con inquietud, Edward paso una mano por su cabeza sin saber como atacar de vuelta y rebatir todo lo que estaba diciendo, seguramente estaba recordando lo que dije aquel día en su habitación, llegando a la conclusión por si solo que era un personaje de una novela de ficción.

― Si es fantasía… ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ―inquirió Edward volviendo a tomar asiento―, ¿acaso es una profesión cerciorarse que esas realidades existen?

― Es algo que no le sucede a cualquier persona ―respondí―, de donde soy me tomarían por locura. En estos momentos estoy tratando de escapar de situaciones estresantes o que no están a mis manos, esto viene y va, no lo puedo controlar.

― No puede ser cierto ―dijo Edward negando con su cabeza―, debe existir otra explicación.

― ¿Acaso no estabas tratando de encontrar figuritas en la pared blanca de la cafetería la primera vez que supiste de Bella y de mí? ―le pregunte mirando como su atención volvía de nuevo a mí―, ni siquiera Alice es capaz de predecir algo tan común y corriente como tus pensamientos personales.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―pregunto algo turbado.

― Por que tus pensamientos también han sido vistos por esta "vidente" ―conteste soltando un suspiro―. En realidad no han pasado meses desde que me fui, han sido cinco largos años y estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad, y mi decisión de casarme no es algo apresurado, es una reflexión de muchos años.

El semblante de Edward cambio y quizás estaba en shock por toda la información que estaba recibiendo, lo más seguro que a estas alturas la gran mayoría lo sabia a excepción de Bella que estaba de caza. El vampiro cambio de posición y ahora tenia sus codos apoyados en las piernas tratando de comprender todo el embrollo.

― ¿Quién más lo sabe? –pregunto con un tono lastimero.

― Los quileutes más que cualquier persona y por supuesto Alice ―conteste esperando un arranque histérico de su parte― los ancianos de la tribu te pueden confirmar lo que estoy diciendo.

― ¿La maleta era imaginaria? ―indago observándome con seriedad.

― Si, apenas acaba de despertar en esta realidad ―respondí esta vez feliz de poder decir la verdad finalmente.

― ¿Lo de la muerte? ―insistió Edward rendido por la realidad de las situaciones.

― Es algo necesario ―dije sintiendo por primera vez el peso de una decisión como aquella―. Ya estoy muy grande para esto, no quiero que mis seres queridos o mis posibles hijos se vean afectados por los lapsus tan largos en los que me sumo, no soportaría que me llamaran loca o me internaran por algo que debe terminar.

― Deja que asimile esto ―dijo Edward levantándose de la silla para irse―, es la cosa más rara y loca que he escuchado en mi larga vida.

El vampiro salió de la habitación un poco turbado, esta vez no insistió en que dijera los sucesos que ocurrirán más adelante, o quizás no tenia el valor para reclamar esa información, o tal vez no le interesaba y quería tomar las decisiones por si mismo y no por que alguien haya visto su historia.

En el exterior la cosas parecían más serenas y solidas, nada en su alrededor podría decir que se avecinaban momentos de tensión y crisis que nos pondrían a prueba a todos, en especial a los vampiros que creían haber terminado con todo sufrimiento luego del embarazo de Bella y la incertidumbre de las relaciones con los metamorfos.

Observe el horizonte esperando que las cosas comenzaran de una buena vez, estaba cansada de estar esperando o escondiéndome de lo que ocurría, toda esa adrenalina de mi estancia pasada estaba impaciente por explotar y comenzar una cruzada por una causa justa, la justicia de un mundo de vampiros sin nadie que los vigilara o arrasara aquelarres en busca de poder y comodidad.

Una mujer se sentó a mi lado y se dedico a vigilar conmigo los restos de la tarde que estaba tocando su fin, era Leah, sus respiraciones acompasadas me indico que había reunido mucha valentía para estar en un mismo sitio conmigo, casi esboce una sonrisa al ver su debate de manos nerviosas, realmente estaba arrepentida por su ultima retirada.

― De acuerdo, lo siento ―espeto Leah sin muchas ganas.

― Hace mucho tiempo te perdone ―dije de vuelta―, solo creías hacer lo correcto.

― Deja las consideraciones conmigo, no soy Edward Cullen para me estés sacando de un atolladero ―dijo Leah con enfado.

Solté una risita ante el tono y la actitud de la chica, en verdad se enojaba incluso en sus momentos de arrepentimiento; Leah soltó un resoplido en desacuerdo con mi punto de vista, me mordí el labio inferior para no ofenderla con sus diatribas tan explosivas.

― Esta bien, pero no quito lo de la comprensión –manifesté observándola―. No estoy enojada por tu actuación de ese día, sé que fue difícil entender esa relación tan rara entre Bella y Jacob, pero al fin le encontraron una muy buena explicación.

― Nunca fue mi intención darte un bofetón ―mascullo Leah―. Pero me da impotencia de que los defiendes como si fueran parte de ti y ellos podrían comerte un bocado, si no fueras tan cabezota, hace mucho tiempo te hubiese sacado de aquí.

― Gracias por tus intenciones Leah ―dije con una sonrisa―. Pero mi lugar esta entre todos ustedes, solo hay que tratar de comprenderlo.

La chica no hizo ningún amago para responder, en su lugar se escucho un sordo aullido que rompió la quietud del final del día, la postura de Leah se contrajo como si fuera una estatua de piedra, en pocos segundos todos los que hacían parte de este nuevo acuerdo entre lobos y vampiros comenzaron a moverse como si el fin del mundo se tratara, pude captar a Carlisle y Edward irse sin ninguna explicación aparente por el rio, seguramente preocupados por la llamada de Bella, luego vi dos lobos irse atrás de los vampiros, como si los mismísimos Vulturis estuvieran atacando una especie de frontera.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―pregunto Leah a un Seth que salía por entre unos matorrales cerca del rio.

― Bella ha llamado a Edward, dice que se encontró a Irina en el bosque, cree que se siente herida por haberla visto con Jacob ―narro Seth lanzando una mirada por donde habían partido los susodichos―. Quil y Embry fueron, Jacob trato de contactarte Leah.

―Otra sanguijuela, que emoción ―expreso Leah con aburrimiento―. Nos vemos, supongo que hay que hacerle los honores a la nueva inclusión de los vampiros.

Ambos hermanos se alejaron hacia el rio y en menos de un parpadeo ambos eran lobos que se dirigían a toda velocidad al sitio de encuentro con los demás. Espere sentada a que alguno de ellos apareciera, era la hora del comienzo de la llegada de los Vulturis, las cosas parecían suceder con más rapidez de la requerida, pero entre más rápido pasara esto, más rápido estaría en mi boda, lo único que me faltaba era que despertara a unos escasos minutos o que se hubiese cancelado todo por mi falta de conciencia.

Después de varios minutos, la frondosidad al otro lado del rio se movió como un indicio de la llegada de los cazadores, la primera en saltar fue Bella con Nessie en brazos, la seguía Jacob y los otros lobos, Edward y Carlisle no los habían seguido, dando por entendido que debían estar persiguiendo a Irina para hacerla entrar en razón.

Nessie salto de los brazos de Bella para refugiarse a los míos, sus manitos tibias se posaron en mi rostro para darme a entender que la cacería había sido pospuesta por alguna razón que no comprendía, sus ojitos marrones se mostraban graves e inquietos por que tenia hambre, debía ser difícil para ella que estaba comenzando a crecer y cuya sangre de animal no era muy de su agrado.

Me recordaba tanto a Alice por su forma juguetona de decir que no le importaba que las cosas se hubieran cancelado, siempre y cuando lo siguiente fuera más divertido aun, en la mente de Nessie había un gran vaso lleno de sangre, algo realmente repugnante para alguien normal como los habitantes de Forks, pero nada de eso me sorprendía.

― Vamos Renesmeé ―dijo Bella ofreciendo su mano―. Hannah no va ser tu comida nunca.

― Lo se ―dijo Nessie sonriéndome―, es especial.

Madre e hija se internaron al interior de la casa de los Cullen, dejándome con un pensamiento fijo de los cuales había tenido muy pocos desde mi llegada, Alice iba sentirse muy afortunada y feliz cuando las nuevas aventuras aparecieran, de eso estaba completamente segura.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que este nuevo inicio de año lo pasen en compañia de sus seres queridos, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y un saludo a Joyce que ha roto las barreras del lenguaje para seguir esta historia, en verdad mil perdones por demorarme, pero otros proyectos de mi profesion me han tenido absorbido hasta tal punto que no me he dejado nada de imaginacion para continuar con esta historia._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por continuar aquí a pesar de mis largas ausencias, no prometo volver pronto por que no se que me tiene deparado en estas próximas semanas, asi que me dispensaran de tantos retrasos pero cuando se es profesor todo se vuelve muy indispensable para tu vida, incluso los pocos minutos que tienes libres para no pensar en nada._

_Y por cierto, ¿Quien se imagino a Hannah en ese moto, cuando vieron Amanecer? por lo menos yo lo hice._

_Nos vemos en una proxima actualización... Hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	36. Chapter 36

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de perdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se caso con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro Amanecer apareceran en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXXVI**

_**Inspirado en Apocalypse please de Muse**_

No se volvió a mencionar nada más acerca del asunto, Edward parecía haber aceptado mi historia o quizás no quería ahondar en el tema. Lo único cierto en estos momentos era el próximo viaje de Bella. Edward y Jacob parecían ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto al peligro que eso podía suponer, al parecer el que su esposa se viera en privado con Aro no era de su agrado, y Jacob le seguía la corriente enumerando los peligros que podría encontrarse, como por ejemplo acabar con la vida de todas las personas en un avión comercial.

Eso era lo que menos le importaba a Bella, a ella le seguía preocupando la desaparición de Irina. Los vampiros no habían podido darle alcance en su persecución, y aunque dieron aviso al clan Denali, ninguno a parte de Bella y Alice parecía preocuparle los futuros planes de Irina, aunque terminarían ligados por su errada decisión. Yo por mi parte no dije ni una palabra, sabia que Alice primero me cosería la boca antes de poder dar voz de alerta por los próximos acontecimientos, así que preferí aparentar una total ignorancia.

Conforme los días fueron pasando, los planes de viaje fueron aumentando en geografía mundial, después de que Bella llegara de Italia, los Cullen en compañía de Jacob harían una expedición a las selvas amazónicas del Brasil y como era de suponerse yo no estaba incluida en los planes, aunque realmente nunca se llevaría acabo dicha expedición, era realmente deprimente ser la única humana viviendo dentro de esas cuatros paredes. Todo por culpa de Jacob.

― ¿No habrán considerado llevar a Hannah, cierto? ―pregunto Jacob una noche mientras revisaban los mapas de Brasil.

― ¿Por qué no? ―rebatí yo alejando la vista de mi investigación por internet.

― Cree que puedes morir de alguna infección ―respondió Edward sin levantar la vista de un libro que contenía leyendas antiguas―. Lo que realmente podría ser cierto, como humano necesitas de algunas vacunas para ir a una selva húmeda.

― Yo no necesite de ninguna ―aporto Bella meciendo a su hija de un lado para otro―. Y no sufrí de alguna enfermedad.

Jacob tosió para esconder una risita de suficiencia, Bella le dio alcance para darle un zape en la cabeza.

― Volviendo al asunto, lo mejor seria dejarla al cuidado de Charlie ―prosiguió Jacob apartando un mapa político del país.

― Como si nunca hubiera viajado a tierras tropicales ―masculle volviendo a mi investigación―. No soy una figura de porcelana.

― Tal vez podría comerte algún animal peligroso ―intervino Jasper dejando unos libros al lado de Edward―. Si mal no recuerdo, Carlisle tiene algunos amigos ahí y precisamente no son vegetarianos.

― Gracias por tu ayuda Jasper ―dije molesta por la situación.

Después de la esclarecedora información, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que me fuera a casa de Charlie. Era frustrante que me cuidaran como si fuera a romperme al dar un paso para ir a cualquier parte, rayaban en la protección y atosigaban con su preocupación de que me pasara algo, no sabían lo que les esperaba al finalizar la historia.

Entre tantos días en que vampiros y lobos planeaban su excursión a las selvas húmedas del amazonas, ocurrió algo que jamás pensé llegaría a suceder. Estaba acostumbrada a muchas situaciones extrañas, pero esta me dejo pensando más de lo que debería y solo aumento mis ganas por que los vampiros de Italia adelantaran su viaje lo más pronto posible, aunque lastimosamente la única perdedora del encuentro seria yo.

Al igual que mi anterior estadía, empecé a tener raros sueños que fueron convirtiéndose poco a poco en pesadillas, al principio no le preste atención pensando que solo eran los ojos de Bella los que me causaban esa sensación, siempre comenzaba al perder la conciencia y unos ojos rojos brillantes se sostenían en medio de la nada mirándome con hambre, algo muy similar a lo que ocurría con la señora Cullen cuando no iba con tanta asiduidad a caza.

Posteriormente, esos ojos empezaron a tener boca y el resto del rostro, siempre oculto en una gruesa capa de color negro que me daba la espalda. Tenia la rara impresión de conocerlo de algún lado, sabia quien era pero me negaba a reconocerlo, aquel raro personaje era demasiado siniestro y peligroso, además que me causaba miedo, algo que jamás había ocurrido con ningún vampiro que yo recordara.

Ahora no eran los monstruosos Edward que ocupaba mi cabeza, era un extraño que además de unos ojos hambrientos tenía una expresión de misericordia, una melancolía que bullía por sus ojos como si le doliera cumplir una horrible orden y así, poco a poco me di cuenta que estaba viviendo una pesadilla por episodios, como si fuera una visión de corto plazo.

Todo empezaba con una nada, luego esa nada se transformaba en la carretera que conducía a la casa de los Cullen, además de estar desierta, estaba sola y una noche tan oscura como lo podía estar sin luna, podía ser perfectamente un sitio para rodar una película de terror, ya que los bichos con sus constantes sonidos, solo provocaban que se me helara la sangre en las venas.

En medio de ese solitario paisaje, veía unos ojos rojos hambrientos que me observaban desde la espesura, estaban ahí mirándome fijamente como si estuviera calculando el momento preciso para atacar a su presa. A esos ojos le seguían un rostro pálido y sin vida, era un hombre con una apariencia difícil de olvidar, parecía esos ángeles de los mausoleos con los cabellos despeinados y ensortijados, su caminar lento y con un paso decidido venia hacia mí, extendiendo un sentimiento de misericordia que sentía en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Sus pasos se detenían justo frente a mi, luego volvía la cabeza hacia la espesura como si esperara que alguien surgiera de ahí, al poco tiempo una chica rubia con una sonrisa malévola aparecía de la nada dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento, sus ojos aun más rojos se clavaban en mi rostro prometiendo que no habría misericordia y que era mi deber morir.

Miles de punzantes dolores atravesaban mi cuerpo, haciendo que la poca resistencia empezara a desaparecer por arte de magia, sentía mis rodillas flaquear y mi cuerpo con lentitud iba precipitándose a la tierra, el misterioso hombre había estirado su mano para quitarme la conciencia de la tortura, quitándome los sentidos para que el dolor desapareciera y pudiera morir en santa paz.

— Es hora de morir, humana —siseo la mujer con un tono de desprecio…

Intempestivamente y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, me incorpore a medias en la oscura habitación de Edward, sentía mi respirar como si fuera una sucesión de pequeñas explosiones nerviosas que no podía calmar, las lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos y un patético sollozo escapo de mis labios con una angustia que no iba a ser desapercibida por nadie.

La luz de la habitación ilumino los rincones oscuros que me habían asustado, una muchedumbre entraba por la puerta dispuestos a salvar a la única persona que no era capaz de defenderse con decencia, el primer rostro que observe entre tanta caras pálidas fue la de Alice, era la única que no había ido a espiar a las ventanas, si no que con pasos cautelosos se acercaba a la cama para comprender lo que había pasado.

— Han vuelto Alice —solloce abrazándola con fuerza—. Las pesadillas han vuelto otra vez.

— Solo ha sido un mal sueño —dijo Alice tranquilizando a la muchedumbre de vampiros—. Creímos que habían entrado para raptarte.

— Lo siento —dije limpiando las lagrimas que escurrían por mis ojos—. No quise asustarlos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunto Edward sentándose en la cama para consolarme.

— Son ellos —balbucee—. Ha sido igual a la persecución de James, solo que esta vez son dos personas y creo que la mayoría de ustedes los conoce perfectamente.

— Voy a colgar a Newton —mascullo Jacob mirando hacia la ventana.

Los ojos de Bella me miraron con vacilación, para luego a observar a Jacob en medio de planes dichos en voz baja para que no lo escuchara.

— No son ellos —intervino Bella sentándose al otro lado de la cama—. La guardia de los Vulturis.

— Es imposible —objeto Jasper retirándose de la ventana—, ni siquiera saben que existe.

— ¿Cómo pueden asegurar todo eso? —Inquirió Rosalie desde la puerta—, solo ha sido una pesadilla.

— No lo creas, algo similar ocurrió antes —dijo Alice para la información de su hermana—. Cuando estábamos en Chicago dibuje una zona turística, donde finalmente hallamos a Hannah a punto de morir; recuerdo perfectamente cuando dijo:_ Es el sitio de mis pesadillas, donde_ _Edward solía dejarme sin una gota de sangre_.

Los ojos de los vampiros aterrizaron en la nuca de Edward, como si de un momento a otro decidiera cumplir con mis más aterradores sueños, el señor Cullen hizo caso omiso a las miradas, Jacob observo a Edward como si en verdad fuera un verdugo, a mi me parecía que todo estaba traído de los cabellos por mi culpa, Edward no tenia nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

— Lo mejor será que prepare una bebida para los nervios —aporto Esme al silencio—, creo que un mal sueño lo hemos tenido todos alguna vez.

Dicho esto, despareció de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

— Esme tiene razón —dijo Carlisle observando de nuevo la habitación—. Espero que te tranquilices Hannah.

Asentí con mi cabeza demasiado apenada por lo ocurrido, me tire a la cama para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero realmente me asustaba que se cumpliera aquel designio, prefería morir de un ataque al corazón, a tener que sentir esos punzantes dolores en todo el cuerpo.

— Nosotros iremos a cuidar a la niña —intervino Rosalie tirando de Emmett—. Que descanses Hannah.

— Alguien debería vigilarle mientras duerme —dijo Jacob apartándose de la ventana—, no creo que sea seguro dejarla sola.

— Yo puedo quedarme —aseguro Jasper—, así puedo sentir su intranquilidad mientras duerme.

— No creo que sea buena idea —contradijo Jacob mirándolo con recelo—, prefiero quedarme yo.

Segundos después Jacob y Jasper estaban enzarzados en una discusión, era gracioso ver aquel par peleándose por quedarse a vigilar mi sueño, todo ceso cuando Bella se postulo a si misma, de esa forma prefirieron que lo mejor era que los dos se quedaran, al parecer ninguno de los dos confiaba en ella, ni porque Bella decidiera en cualquier momento de la noche beber de mi sangre, aquello ofendió a la señora Cullen que salió más de pasos que de ganas con Alice de la habitación.

— Eso fue grosero —dijo Edward soltando un suspiro.

— Pero admítelo, no es la mejor idea —menciono Jacob tomando posesión del sofá negro—, en cualquier momento puede ser impredecible.

— Si no lo ha hecho en estos días, dudo que lo haga algún día —dijo Edward con seriedad—. Que descanses Hannah.

— Gracias Edward —dije acomodándome en la cama para dormir.

Días después de la pequeña discusión, tenia un mismo aspecto cuando las pesadillas con Edward me atormentaban. Las ojeras se iban haciendo cada vez más visibles, si no era por que aun mi corazón latía en el pecho, cualquiera diría que era oficialmente miembro del clan de los Cullen; Edward, Bella, Jacob y Jasper se turnaban para vigilar por horas mi sueño, pero realmente solo conseguía dormir unas pocas horas, siempre que los ojos rojos aparecían me despertaba con ganas de salir huyendo.

Solo Jasper conseguía que durmiera de un tirón sin ningún pensamiento, era un alivio, pero Jasper no podía quedarse todo el tiempo, las obligaciones por ir a caza e investigar sobre el próximo viaje al amazonas, no le permitían ayudarme aunque lo quisiera, por lo tanto se turnaban para verme dormir, cuando en realidad no podía hacerlo por más que lo intentara, estaba condenada aunque nadie se diera cuenta.

La inminente partida de los vampiros, había hecho que no pudiera dormir aquella noche, todos nos encontrábamos en la sala reunidos dando las ultimas puntadas al plan, Alice se paseaba de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar una imperfección en los jarrones de flores blancas, Emmett y Jasper estaban entusiasmados preparando un torneo de caza con los pobres animalitos del amazonas, por su parte Rosalie y Esme estaban enfrascadas en una charla sobre la ropa más apropiada para llevar en las maletas, cosa que no le preocupaba a Edward y Carlisle, quienes discutían sobre las posibles rutas para encontrar a sus amigos del amazonas, Bella por su parte miraba con preocupación a su hija rememorando el encuentro con Irina.

— No es tu culpa —le dije a Bella que no despegaba los ojos de su hija.

— Si es así, ella todavía siente rabia contra los lobos —dijo Bella observándome con culpa—. Jacob solo lo hizo para defenderme, si Laurent me hubiera atrapado, Victoria habría llevado a cabo sus planes.

— Laurent solo lo hacia por su conveniencia —discutí—. Si hubiera querido a Irina, no se habría marchado de su lado para unirse a Victoria, así que finalmente la culpa es de un vampiro voluble.

— Nunca lo había visto de ese modo —dijo Bella lanzando un suspiro de resignación—. De todos modos, ella esta herida por su muerte.

— Un mal inevitable de los vampiros —masculle entre dientes.

— Déjalo ya —dijo Jasper observando a su esposa un poco fastidiado—, ella no es nuestra preocupación.

Ella sacó la lengua a Jasper y luego levantó un jarrón de cristal que estaba lleno de rosas blancas y rojas y fue hacia la cocina. Una de las flores blancas se estaba marchitando, pero Alice parecía absorbida en la perfección completa como una distracción a su carencia de visión esta noche. En ese instante y de forma instintiva mi cuerpo se tenso como si me hubieran anunciado una mala noticia, los momentos previos a la noticia tan espantosa me ponía de los nervios.

— ¿Qué sucede Hannah? —pregunto Bella al verme como un gato crispado.

No tuve ocasión de responder, el jarrón caía al suelo provocando que toda actividad que hubiera en la sala quedara suspendida en el tiempo, todos los ojos estaban concentrados en los pedazos tintineantes que se esparcían por la sala sin que nadie lo evitara. Jasper salto de su sitio para zarandear a una Alice en estado de shock, sus palabras atropelladas se escuchaban como única explicación al inusual hecho.

Sus ojos a mitad de camino se fueron cerrando sobre el futuro amplio, mire fijamente, concentrándome en su fina cara antes de que ella pareciera desbordada. Al examinar sus ojos, se pareció a la acción de mirar fuera de una tumba; fui hundiéndome en el terror, la desesperación y la agonía de su mirada fija… se escucho el jadeo de Edward; esto era un sonido roto, medio ahogado.

— ¿Qué? — Gruñó Jasper—, ¿Qué Alice?

— Ha sucedido —susurre con mi vista concentrada en Alice.

Emmett se desplazo hacia las ventanas, esperando que alguien empezara el ataque desde el bosque. El resto de los vampiros estaban en silencio y expectantes por lo que pudiera decir Alice, milagrosamente a todo esta situación, Nessie seguía durmiendo como si nada estuviera pasando y su mundo no se viera afectado por la decisiones erradas de los mayores.

Jasper sacudió a Alice de nuevo. — ¿Que es?

— Ellos vienen por nosotros —Dijeron Alice y Edward en susurró, perfectamente sincronizados—. Todos ellos. Silencio.

El sueño que me estaba atormentando desde hacia días, empezó a desfilar ante mis ojos con más claridad que nunca, la decisión había sido tomada, ellos vendrían por los Cullen, buscaban quedarse con Alice. Mis ojos se pasearon por los vampiros, Bella tomo a su hija en brazos y la abrazo en busca de consuelo, el resto a excepción de Edward y Alice, parecían meditar las palabras algo preocupados por la inesperada decisión.

Me pregunte si el clan de Denali habría dicho algo acerca de mi, si Irina sabia de mi existencia, razón de más para que los Vulturis decidieran acabar con los Cullen, al parecer no eran capaces de guardar el secreto de su existencia, sacudí mi cabeza, era imposible que lo supieran, en caso de ser así, ellos mandarían una expedición para terminar con mi vida pensando que era un peligro para toda su especie, realmente no sabrían de mi quizás mucho después, a menos que los de Denali hubieran abierto la boca.

— Los Vulturis — Gimió Alice.

— Todos ellos —Gimió Edward al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? —Alice susurró a ella misma—. ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cuándo? —Edward susurró.

— ¿Por qué? —Esme resonó.

— ¿Cuándo? —Jasper repitió en una voz como la fragmentación de hielo.

Los ojos de Alice no parpadearon, pero era como si un velo los cubriera; ellos se pusieron absolutamente en blanco. Sólo su boca conservó su expresión de horror. Era evidente, no había mucho por hacer, solo esperar a que hubiera el llamado "juicio", decretando la muerte del clan Cullen, para devolver la paz a los ancianos vampiros.

— No hay mucho tiempo —Dijo ella y Edward al mismo tiempo. Entonces ella habló sola—. Hay nieve sobre el bosque, la nieve sobre la ciudad. Poco más de un mes…

— ¿Por qué? —Carlisle pregunto nuevamente.

Esme contestó. —Ellos deben tener una razón. Tal vez ver...

Claro que la tenían, la envidia de que los Cullen contaran con la lealtad de un vampiro como Alice, único en su mundo y especie, ni que decir, esperando con ansias cualquier excusa para eliminar a quienes competía con ellos.

—Esto no es sobre Bella —dijo Alice huecamente—. Vienen todos Aro, Cayo, Marco, cada miembro de la guardia, aún las mujeres

—Las mujeres nunca dejan la torre—la contradijo Jasper con una voz plana—. Nunca. No durante la rebelión del sur. No cuando los rumanos trataron de derrocarlos... Ni siquiera cuando cazaron a los niños inmortales. Nunca.

— Ellos ahora vienen —le susurró Edward.

— ¿Pero Porqué? —Carlisle dijo otra vez—. ¡No hemos hecho nada! Y si hemos hecho lo posible para que no vinieran

— Hay tantos de nosotros —Edward contesto de manera aburrida—. Ellos deben querer asegurarse de... Él no termino.

— ¡Eso no responde a la pregunta crucial! ¿Por qué? —insistió Carlisle.

Jasper insistió a su esposa que buscara el detonante de la visión, por mi parte, parecían que se habían olvidado que yo también ocupaba la sala, hablaban en término de vampiros, pero al igual que la expedición no me incluían en ninguna de sus preocupaciones. Los vampiros siguieron preguntándole a Alice, tratando de hallar la solución al problema que se les venia encima, Carlisle y Jasper la miraban como si fuera a darles alguna esperanza, perseverando que ella les dijera que habría una solución a todo este enredo.

—Piensen en lo que ella vio esa tarde —dijo Bella en voz baja, interrumpiendo a Emmett que comenzaba a decir algo—. ¿A alguien que había perdido a una madre debido a los niños inmortales, que se le parece Renesmeé?

— Un niño inmortal —le susurró Carlisle.

Edward se arrodillarse al lado de su esposa e hija, envolviendo sus brazos sobre las dos.

— Pero ella se equivoca —continuo Bella—. Renesmee no se parece a aquellos otros niños. Ellos fueron congelados, pero ella crece tanto cada día. Ellos estaban fuera del control, pero ella nunca le haría daño a Charlie, Sue o Hannah ni les muestras cosas que los pueda perturbar. Ella tiene control de sí misma. Ella es más inteligente que la mayoría de los adultos. No habría ninguna razón...

— Si la hay, cuando la gente nunca ha visto algo igual —dije interrumpiendo su monologo—. Si para nosotros no fue fácil asimilar que los vampiros podían procrear hijos, ellos no lo entenderán, lo verán como un peligro, como algo que no debe existir…

— No es el tipo de delito que merezca hacer un juicio —dijo tranquilamente Edward—. Aro vio a Irina en sus pensamientos. Ellos vienen para destruir, no para razonar.

— Pero ellos se equivocan —dijo Bella con terquedad.

— Ellos no nos esperarán para mostrarles eso —prosiguió Edward con un suspiro—. A ellos no les importa.

— Quizás es hora de marcharme —comente frunciendo los labios.

— Es lo mejor —apoyo Jasper con resignación—. Ellos no deben saber que existes, o también la decisión te alcanzara.

Todos los vampiros voltearon sus miradas hacia Jasper, él tenía razón, mi presencia en casa de los Cullen solo provocaría mi muerte, Esme me cubrió con sus brazos tratando de consolarme, los ojos rojos volvieron hacer su aparición y provoco que mis ojos se humedecieran, mirara por donde mirara estaba condenada a morir, mi voz tenia que ser silenciada para que los vampiros pudieran vivir en paz.

— Podemos enviarla a otra ciudad —propuso Bella con optimismo—. Así ellos no sabrán que estuvo aquí.

— Temo que no será suficiente —dijo Edward soltando un gemido—. Ellos la vieron en mi pensamiento.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunte alzando mi cabeza con expectación y limpiando algunas lagrimas.

— Lo siento Hannah, era verdad lo que te dije el día antes de la boda —dijo Edward agarrando su cabeza con las manos—. No saliste de mi cabeza en ningún instante, cuando Aro tomo mi mano en Volterra irremediablemente estabas en ella.

— Esto es un serio aprieto —dijo Rosalie bufando—, ¡¿Cómo has podido ponerla en peligro, Edward?

— Ha sido inevitable —dijo Alice calmando los ánimos—. Todos llegamos a pensar que estaba muerta, así que con mucha suerte, no decidirán nada acerca de esto.

— ¿Es seguro Alice? —pregunto Emmett preocupado.

— No soy infalible, cualquier decisión de ahora en adelante, puede desencadenar en cualquier hecho —contesto Alice mirándome con dolor.

Me sumí en una espiral de pensamientos de acuerdo con las palabras de Alice, los vampiros continuaron haciendo planes para detener a los Vulturis en su decisión, no me emplee a fondo para discutir sobre la proposición de Emmett, sabría que todos vendrían y testificarían a favor de Nessie, así que por el momento no me preocupaba por las decisiones que se estaban tomado en aquel instante, simplemente sabia que tendrían que llamar a todos sus conocidos, mientras que yo saldría a refugiarme a casa de Charlie para salvar mi vida.

Ahora si no podría dormir en paz, ellos vendrían por mí, pero no a causa de los pensamientos de Edward, si no por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo sabia cuando aterrice, tenia que morir y no me daba miedo, antes quería que todo terminara pronto, debía volver a Chicago para poder concluir todo el asunto de la boda, todos debían estar preocupados, mientras yo pasaba vacaciones en mi cabeza, me había olvidado de todos ellos, de mi familia, de la que seria parte de ella por estar resolviendo problemas ficticios, así que no me quedaba más remedio que ir al encuentro con la muerte, así no me gustara mucho el dolor.

— Vamos a tener que darnos prisa antes de que la nieve caiga. Tenemos que reunir a todos aquellos que quieran, para mostrarles la razón — dijo Alice haciendo que saliera de mi trance—. Pregúntale a Eleazar. Hay más de esto que sólo un niño inmortal.

Observe a la menuda vampira perderse de nuevo en el futuro, tratando de hallarle sentido a un punto ciego que la tenia muy molesta, aunque Edward trato de encontrar sentido a sus visiones, Alice no le dio tregua, el resto continuaba enfrascado en tener testigos para que los Vulturis escucharan su versión. Nada podía hacer yo para ayudarles, era inútil en este caso, una humana temeraria nada tenía que ver con los entresijos del mundo de los vampiros. Alice tomo la mano de Jasper y comenzó tirando de él hacia la puerta de atrás.

—Voy a ver mejor lejos de Nessie, también. Tengo que ir. Tengo que realmente concentrarme. Tengo que ver todo lo que pueda. Tengo que ir. Vamos, Jasper, no hay tiempo que perder —dijo Alice impaciente por marcharse.

Jasper siguió rápidamente, la confusión en sus ojos era igual que la de Edward. Ellos salieron por la puerta hacia la noche. Nunca más los volvería ver, al menos ellos tendría vida, mientras yo me iría a mi realidad de una vez por todas.

— Rápido —dijo Alice como su última despedida—. Tienen que encontrar a todos.

— ¿Encontrar a quien? —Pregunto Jacob, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mismo—. ¿Donde va Alice?

Nadie respondió; todos sólo mirábamos fijamente. Jacob sacudió su mojado cabello y tiró sus brazos a través de las mangas de su camisa, poso sus ojos en Renesmee. Era evidente que cada días más su apego por la niña iba en aumento, al igual que se iban debilitando los lazos que aun lo unían a mi, no habría ningún problema con Jacob cuando muriera, tenia quien lo consolara cuando se diera cuenta de mi inevitable partida.

—Hey, Bells. Pensé que ya se había ido casa por ahora... —pronuncio Jacob y de repente se dio cuenta de la seriedad tanto de los vampiros como mía—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jacob miró a Bella, por último, parpadeo y, entonces miro fijamente mi rostro con algunas lágrimas que no se habían terminado de secar, Jacob echó un vistazo abajo, con ojos amplios, en el punto mojado del suelo, las rosas dispersadas, los fragmentos de cristal. Sus dedos temblaron.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto simple y llanamente, observándonos a todos—. ¿Qué pasó?

Jacob cruzó la sala en tres largos pasos y cayó de rodillas al lado Renesmee y Bella. Luego sus ojos marrones se dirigieron hacia mí, buscando el indicio de algo que le diera respuesta al repentino cambio, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, algo no estaba bien y lo comenzaba a notar.

— ¿Está bien? —Exigió, tocando la frente de Nessie e inclinando la cabeza para escuchar su corazón—. No me asustes Bella, por favor.

—Nada tiene de malo Renesmeé —dijo Bella con la voz ahogada.

— ¿Entonces que? —insistió Jacob demasiado impaciente.

—Todos nosotros, Jacob —susurro Bella—. Ha terminado. Todos hemos sido condenados a morir.

— ¿Y Hannah? —indago el lobo con los ojos preocupados.

— Ha sido mi culpa —musito Edward sentándose a mi lado y paso un brazo por mis hombros para reconfortarme—. Yo la condene hace meses atrás.

Esas simples palabras, simples palabras que me convirtieron en el próximo blanco de los vampiros de Volterra.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores, he vuelto de nuevo y un poco más rápido que mi anterior ausencia. En verdad lamento demorarme tanto, pero me es imposible trabajar a ritmo de flash cuando tengo muchas cosas que hacer. La buena noticia es que la fe ha regresado, por fin ha terminado esa etapa oscura que no me permitía avanzar y la verdad me alegro, por que en verdad hace mucho tiempo debí haber terminado esta historia._

_Muchísimas gracias a los que aun continúan aquí, también a los que me dejan sus mensajes, en verdad aprecio el tiempo que le regalan a cada capitulo de esta historia, sin ustedes no lucharía contra el tedio que produce demorarse tanto para volver. Y espero de todo corazón que se alegren con este nuevo capitulo, creo que me he enmendado un poco con lo que he escrito los últimos capítulos._

_Un saludo para todos y espero reacciones a esta nueva situación._

_Hasta una próxima actualización… hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	37. Chapter 37

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se casó con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXXVII**

_**"Mientras puedas mirar al cielo sin temor, sabrás que eres puro por dentro, y que, pase lo que pase, volverás a ser feliz" —Anne Frank**_

No se dijo nada por el resto de la noche. Los vampiros se limitaron a mirarse y esperar que Alice regresara para aclarar el asunto, por mi parte, no tuve las fuerzas suficientes de ir hacia el cuarto, me limite a cerrar los ojos en varios momentos de la noche, sin embargo, el sueño me estaba huyendo, esas pocas veces lograba ver nuevamente a esos terroríficos ojos rojos. La confianza se había resquebrajado y una sola palabra causaría un cataclismo sin precedentes.

Cerca del alba, pasee entre las estatuas dando un vistazo a sus caras, nadie podía asimilar en su totalidad la noticia que Alice había dejado, sus caras iban desde la pena al horror, sin que ninguno mostrara algo de optimismo por el futuro y mucho menos por las vidas que iban a salvarse. Nessie dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre, de vez en cuando Edward relevaba su puesto y paseaba con su hija tratando de ahuyentar los malos augurios.

Finalmente el sol apareció en la sala de los Cullen, tiñendo la escena de un dorado tenue, arrancando a su gran mayoría de habitantes un reflejo diamantino, no muy propio de los verdaderos mitos vampíricos; cuando moví mi cabeza para observar a Edward, una simple palabra salió de su boca y la sala se conmociono para volver a la vida… "Alice"

—Ella se ha ido mucho tiempo —murmuro Rosalie, sorprendida.

— ¿Dónde podría estar? —pregunto Emmett, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Esme puso una mano en su brazo. —No queremos molestar…

—Ella nunca había tardado tanto — dijo Edward. La nueva preocupación rompió la máscara que se había formado en su cara. Sus rasgos estaban vivos otra vez, sus ojos de pronto amplios con el miedo fresco y mucho pánico—. Carlisle, No piensas… ¿algo preventivo? ¿Habría tenido Alice el tiempo para ver si ellos enviaran a alguien por ella?

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, Jacob se despertó con un gañido que se escuchó en el patio, solo mis ojos captaron siluetas borrosas que fueron desapareciendo una a una por la puerta trasera, todos se habían ido y me dejaron a cargo del solitario vacío que reinaba en la sala. Realmente era frustrante todo esto, ser humana en este proceso era algo chocante.

Sabiendo de antemano lo que se encontrarían los vampiros al final del camino, decidí que lo mejor era tener los cinco sentidos alerta, un buen café me ayudaría a despertar del letargo mental en el que me había sumido, quizás no aportaría nada en la búsqueda de Alice y Jasper o quizás en la batalla final, pero era el momento que Alice me estuvo señalando todo el tiempo, debía ser su guía, ayudarlos y apoyarlos de cierta manera sin que revelara el curso final de los acontecimientos.

— ¿No te has convencido aun? —pregunto Jacob entrando a la cocina—. Márchate a casa de Charlie.

Observe a Jacob por encima de mi taza de café, quizás tuviera razón, era mi hora de partir, pero sentía que debía quedarme hasta que Eleazar llegara, tenía el raro presentimiento que necesitaba descubrir algo que Alice me había dicho hace mucho tiempo… ¿Qué don hubiera obtenido al ser un vampiro?; negué con la cabeza, Jacob no entendía mis razones y quizás nunca las entendería.

— Todavía no es el momento —le informe volviendo a mi taza de café.

— ¿Qué estas esperando Hannah? —inquirió Jacob haciendo un gesto hosco—. Vendrán más y como lo informo Carlisle, no son vegetarianos. Debes irte y debería ser en este preciso momento. Te ayudare hacer las maletas.

— No lo entiendes —dije con paciencia—. No es el momento de marcharme, aún quedan cosas por hacer y sería irresponsable de mi parte marcharme, así como así.

Jacob simulo jalarse su cabellera, posteriormente pego su frente contra la mesa, era demasiado melodramático y seguramente lo había aprendido del mayor dramático del mundo, Edward Cullen. Continúe tomando café, esperando alguna acción por parte de Jacob, solo vi mover sus hombros como si estuviera llorando.

— Eres la persona más terca después de la sanguijuela y Bella —trono Jacob no muy contento—. Vas a morir si te quedas aquí. ¡No puedes entender que me duele verte así, porque todavía te amo!

— Estas diciendo disparates —rebatí dejando la taza en la mesa—. Y baja la voz que Nessie puede escucharte, si ya no te ha escuchado ya.

— No me importa —susurro Jacob con impotencia—. Es un bebe y no una mujer celosa.

Fulmine con la mirada a Jacob, desde la última vez que habíamos hablado acerca del asunto creí haber descansado de toda indicio romántico de su parte, sin embargo, no se había rendido tan fácil como yo lo había supuesto, era inoportuno que sus lazos sentimentales siguieran atados en mi dirección, se suponía que estaba imprimado de Nessie y por lo tanto la única mujer en sus pensamientos debía ser ella.

— Otra vez, no —dije cruzando los brazos—. Lo habíamos dejado claro Jacob, no puede haber nada entre nosotros nunca y tú sabes perfectamente por qué.

— ¿Crees que puedo desparecer esto por voluntad?, no puedo hacerlo —contesto con más impotencia—. Quisiera borrarte de mis pensamientos y concentrarme solo en Nessie, pero no puedo y no entiendo esto raro que siento, mi preocupación no solo se basa en algo romántico; estoy preocupado por tu seguridad, como cualquier habitante de Forks que estuviera viviendo con los Cullen.

— Hace mucho sabes que no soy normal —refute cansada de lo mismo—. Estoy harta de discutir lo mismo, estamos dándole vuelta a un asunto, del cual perfectamente pueden resolver sin mi ayuda. Esto no se trata ni de ti, ni de ellos, sino de mí y por una vez, ponte en mi lugar y dime qué harías.

— ¡Por lo que más quieras, estas actuando como una suicida! —exclamo Jacob fuera de si—, ¡No eres un héroe!

Esa no era la pregunta que había formulado, pero sin que Jacob lo dijera, muy en el fondo sabía que haría cualquier cosa para que todos estuvieran a salvo. Solté un suspiro, nadie lo entendía, era el momento de actuar sigilosamente y entrar en los recuerdos de cada persona, de modo que los Vulturis no tuviera otra opción que borrar todo peligro para su raza. Dirigí mis pasos hacia la sala, nada me haría desistir del plan que traía entre manos, necesitaba despertar y volver al mundo real, estaba demasiado grande para perder el tiempo en estas cuestiones.

— No los dejarías por nada del mundo —dijo Jacob interponiéndose en mi camino—. Eres igual que Bella, con la sutil diferencia que no estas enamorada de algún vampiro; para ser un humano común y silvestre eres demasiado temeraria o tonta. Lo peor de todo, es que no te importa lo que sintamos los demás si te perdemos por culpa de tu necedad.

— Me importa Jacob —rebatí con seriedad—. Pero de igual forma, algún día moriré y ustedes no pueden luchar contra el curso de la naturaleza, al final de todo, ustedes sufrirán ya sea ahora o cuando llegue el fin de todo ser humano.

Jacob bajo la mirada al suelo, sabía que tenía razón, pero también sabía que no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido.

— Piensa en ese novio que espera para casarte —insistió Jacob.

— Por él es que lo hago —conteste pasando por un lado y dejándolo en la cocina.

— A veces te inventas unos rollos psicóticos peores que los de Cullen —soltó Jacob siguiéndome.

Trate de rebatirle la información, pero la llegada de los Cullen me detuvo, todos se movían vertiginosamente por todos lados, con ellos no habían llegado ni Edward y mucho menos Bella, lo que quería decir que Alice y Jasper se habían marchado al amazonas en busca de la particularidad de Nahuel. Rosalie bajo con Esme y los demás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estaban con un vestuario digno de explorar selvas africanas, lo que significaba que irían a buscar testigos.

— Debemos irnos —anuncio Carlisle pasando por mi lado—. Alice y Jasper se han ido.

— Lo sé —conteste viendo como Jacob recibía a Renesmeè en brazos y despachaba a Seth.

— Debes irte con Charlie, la casa no será segura —dijo Emmett por primera vez en su vida preocupado.

— Vendrán vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana —continuo Rosalie acariciando mi cabello—. Estaremos tranquilos, si sales de aquí lo más pronto posible.

— Debes cuidarte Hannah —prosiguió Esme.

— Antes de marcharnos, permíteme unas palabras —intervino Carlisle mostrándome el camino al comedor.

Con un suspiro seguí al líder de los Cullen al salón de conferencias, porque ni siquiera yo que era una humana real lo utilizaba para comer. Carlisle finalmente se recargo con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa y en su cara se dibujaba el cansancio, además de la preocupación por ver muerta a su familia, era realmente duro saber que en menos de unos cuantos meses los Vulturis acabarían con todo lo que habían construido en casi dos siglos.

— ¿Tenemos salvación? —pregunto Carlisle con un deje de esperanza.

— Si siguen las instrucciones de Alice, probablemente sí o en cualquier caso, ellos ganaran —me limite a responder.

— De todos modos si lo supieras o lo sabes, sé que no me dirás nada —dijo Carlisle con determinación—. Es mejor que las cosas sean así, estamos en un callejón sin salida.

El labio inferior me tembló, ellos iban a salvarse excepto Irina, pero no podía revelar nada o los Vulturis se darían cuenta de todo el plan que Alice había montado para salvarlos, además si lo supiera, Bella jamás se daría cuenta del gran potencial que se escondía tras su "escudo mental".

— Cuida a Edward, eres la única a la que escucha ahora —continuo Carlisle—. En cuanto puedas, ve con Charlie, solamente el clan de Denali respeta la vida humana, no quisiera verte en peligro por nuestra culpa.

— Claro Carlisle —solté con un leve temblor en la voz—. Gracias por haberme acogido en tu casa y permitir que siguiera con vida.

— Nunca creí que fueras un peligro potencial —discutió Carlisle con una sonrisa—. Algunas veces suelen ser un poco dramáticos y celosos de su familia.

Asentí, no estaba segura de que las palabras salieran con claridad de mi boca. Finalmente, Carlisle me abrazo como una niña pequeña de la cual le han tomado mucho cariño por encontrarse huérfana. Para cuando él y yo volvimos a la sala, los Cullen estaban hablando con Edward y Bella quienes no parecían muy conformes con los planes en marcha.

— ¿Debemos quedarnos aquí? —Edward preguntó, mirando a Carlisle. Él no parecía feliz.

—Alice dijo que nosotros tendríamos que mostrarle a la gente a Renesmee, y nosotros tendríamos que ser cuidadosos sobre ello—dijo Carlisle—. Enviaremos a quienquiera que podamos encontrar a aquí; Edward, eres el mejor para sentir un campo de minas, tú la presentarás. —Edward asintió, sin estar todavía feliz—. Hay mucha tierra para cubrir.

—Nos dividiremos —contestó Emmett—. Rose y yo cazaremos nómadas.

— Aquí tendrán las manos ocupadas — dijo Carlisle—. La familia de Tanya estará aquí mañana en la mañana, y ellos no tienen idea por qué. Primero, debes convencerlos de no reaccionar como Irina lo hizo. Segundo, debes averiguar qué es lo que quiso decir Alice sobre Eleazar entonces, después de todo, ¿se quedarían ellos para atestiguar a nuestro favor? Esto comenzara cada vez que llegue alguien, si podemos convencer a alguien de venir en primer lugar —Carlisle suspiró—. El trabajo de ustedes será el más difícil, volveremos a ayudarlos en cuanto podamos.

— ¿Y Hannah? ¿No me dirán que la expondrán a esa cantidad de sanguijuelas? —inquirió Jacob con un tono bastante receloso.

— Ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer —contesto Carlisle lanzándome una mirada cargada de esperanza.

— ¿No pensaras en serio hacer lo mismo que la tercera esposa de Taha Aki? —indago Jacob alarmado—. Sabía que mi padre debió cerrar su bocota.

— No creo que ella haga algo tan estúpido —intervino Edward con un duro gesto.

Fruncí los labios con molestia, haría algo más eficaz que eso, me mantendría tan apartada que seguramente nadie escucharía de mi presencia, pero si me preocupaba que mi olor en toda la casa desatara una búsqueda desenfrenada y Charlie se viera afectado por mi culpa.

— Nos encargaremos que no sea así —dijo Edward con seguridad—. Si es preciso, vigilaremos.

— Odio estas pláticas —se quejó Emmett.

— Hannah está preocupada de que su olor, desate una búsqueda por parte de nuestros invitados —aclaro Edward a la concurrencia.

— Me apostare en la casa, día y noche si es preciso —apunto Jacob con determinación.

— Es hora de irnos —volvió anunciar Carlisle.

Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro de Edward por unos segundos y luego planto un beso en la frente de Bella, a mí me regalo un sincero apretón de manos. Esme nos abrazó a todos, y Emmett les dio un puño en el brazo, mientras que deposito un beso en mi coronilla como si fuera su hija o una hermana muy pequeña. Rosalie forzó una sonrisa para Edward y Bella, le mando un beso a Renesmee, y luego le hizo una mueca a Jacob, para finalizar su tanda de despedidas, me abrazo tan fuerte como si no me fuera a volver a ver.

— Buena suerte —les dijo Edward.

— Y a ustedes —dijo Carlisle—. Todos la necesitaremos.

Las dos parejas desparecieron, era desalentador el panorama que había en la sala, ninguno a excepción de mí, tenía esperanza de sobrevivir a esta inminente expedición de exterminio. Jacob le conto en pocas palabras a Renesmeè lo que realmente sucedía para desaprobación de Bella, quien fruncía el ceño en su dirección.

Por otro lado, Edward y Jacob discutieron si la mejor decisión era si el hombre lobo debía marcharse por el bien de la niña, al parecer Jacob podía cuidarse solito de los colmillos de los "amigables vampiros", cosa que no compartía el vampiro, finalmente ambos parecían entenderse por el bien de la niña.

Bella se había separado del grupo y tecleaba sin hacer sonido para buscar a quien le ayudara con la identidad falsa en caso de que las cosas no fueran como ellos la planeaban. Me acerque a ella, mientras los hombres discutían sobre los nuevos vampiros que llegarían a Forks, debía ayudarle en su encargo, quizás no se sentiría tan desorientada como en el libro.

— Me gustaría que fuéramos de compras para la navidades —le dije a Bella que dio un respingo—. Estoy segura que mi vida será aburrida, ahora que estaré lejos de la base de operaciones.

— ¿No te da miedo quedarte a solas conmigo? —pregunto Bella desconfiada.

— Si no me has matado en todos estos días, dudo que lo hagas un día de estos —conteste negando con la cabeza.

— Temo que voy a contradecirme, pero Jacob a veces tiene razón, eres un poco testaruda —me confió Bella en un susurro.

— Toda la vida —le asegure con una sonrisa—. Además, creo que te debo un par de historias ahora que te has convertido oficialmente en un vampiro.

Bella frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo de su vida humana, era un poco difícil que lo hiciera, ya que muy poco habíamos discutido del asunto, debido a la influencia de Edward y su gran secreto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de su hija, quien con agilidad subió a sus brazos un poco preocupada, su mano ahora no tan regordeta toco el rostro pálido de Bella, quizás preguntándole sobre la desaparición de Alice.

— No lo se —contesto Bella tratando de no mostrar preocupación—.Pero ella es Alice. Ella está haciendo lo correcto, como siempre.

Era evidente que para nadie era fácil la partida de Alice, ni siquiera para mí que tenía ciento de preguntas si resolver y muchas dudas sobre los que pasaría ahora en adelante, si era viable o no mi plan, si volvería a Chicago después de mucho tiempo. Renesmee suspiró.

— Yo también la extraño —dijimos al mismo tiempo Bella y yo.

—No llores —dijo Bella mirando a su hija con una férrea protección—. Todo va a estar bien. Encontrare un modo para eso.

— Veras como todo será una mala pesadilla —consolé a Renesmeè que me estiro los brazos en mi dirección.

— No lo creo —me contesto Renesmeè con los ojitos llorosos.

A través de su mano, pude ver el horror que esperaba de los visitantes que amenazaba a su familia, entre los rostros pude ver el mío, incluso el temor que yo desapareciera de sus vidas por no ser igual como ellos, ella también temía por la suerte de su abuelito Charlie, había escuchado mi temor de que por mi causa también le ocurriera algo.

— Volvió la acción —comento Jacob estirando sus brazos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— A mí no me parece tan divertido —contradijo Bella frunciendo el ceño—. Todo lo contrario, acepto esa invitación a compras.

— Parece ser que alguien tomo el puesto de Alice —intervino Edward abrazando a su esposa.

— Ella es irremplazable —asegure mirando a Renesmeè a punto de quedarse dormida nuevamente—. Pero me asegurare de hacerte imposible la vida.

— Contaba con ello —murmuro Edward lo suficiente como para que yo escuchara.

Quise tener una sonrisa para ese instante, pero pasara lo que pasara en un futuro, sabía que todos volverían a ser felices, claro sin importar que una bifurcación nos los acompañaría por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_Hola a todos... vaya que ha sido otra larga ausencia, de verdad quisiera no hacerlo, pero últimamente han pasado demasiadas cosas que me han impedido primero tener disposición, ganas e imaginación para continuar... primero, los últimos meses de mi trabajo se volvieron un cuento sin fin y posteriormente me encontraba envuelta en un sin fin de diligencias, por lo tanto mis disculpas por la ausencia._

_Me alegro de leer esos mensajes de animo y algunos con la insistencia, ademas de recordarme que debía actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero al fin después de mucho pensarlo y tratar de encontrar inspiración me salio este corto capitulo que espero les haya gustado, ahora empieza lo emocionante, últimamente estuve pensando que muchos capítulos originales serán mochados, ya que Hannah no podrá presenciarlos por su condición humana, así que sera un poco más corto de lo que me imagine._

_Claro que todos esperamos ver la acción de los Vulturi, he escrito un par de escenas por aquí y por allá, ademas de los adelantos que tengo de las dos partes del final de esta historia. Espero no hacerlos comer ansias, pero espero volver pronto, si es posible y los horribles calores que hacen en mi ciudad los últimos días me lo permiten._

_Ahora viene lo interesante... Los Denali estarán en Forks, ¿Eleazar descubrirá algún don secreto de Hannah? Quien sabe..._

_Nos vemos en una próxima actualización, hasta entonces..._

_;) Kathyarius._

_P.D.: Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me hicieron mucho más rápido y fácil el regreso._


	38. Chapter 38

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se casó con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXXVIII**

_**Inspirado en The impossible dream – Il Divo**_

Ningún habitante de Forks jamás se imaginaria que un pueblo alejado de la civilización, sería el lugar propicio para el enfrentamiento entre dos leyendas folklóricas que solo existían en la mente de los cineastas. Pues bien, aunque pareciera mentira, eso pasaría dentro de unas semanas, también era seguro como muchas películas de ciencia ficción que ellos, los humanos, jamás se darían cuenta que los Cullen era la rareza que propiciaba todo este acontecimiento.

Después de la partida de los otros miembros de los Cullen. Edward, Bella y su hija decidieron acompañarme en la inmensa soledad que suponía vivir en una mansión tan grande, los lobos hacían rondas fuera de la casa, mientras que la otra parte de la manada, se dedicaba a patrullar por el poblado para detectar indicios de la llegada de la realeza de los vampiros.

Era casi medianoche cuando me fui a dormir, no estaba tranquila con aquello de cerrar los ojos, tenía la leve sospecha que mis pesadillas se volverían más aterradoras que antes, todo el conflicto que se estaba viviendo aumentaría la tensión de mi subconsciente y por ende terminaría gritando a la madrugada por situaciones que quizás nunca estarían en mis manos y así fue…

_Los copos de nieve era de las pocas maravillas que aún me seguía entusiasmado desde mí llegada a las tierras frías de Forks, el paraje de las montañas Olympic ofrecían un espectáculo sin igual, a excepción de una mancha negra que se venía acercando desde el norte con vertiginosidad._

_Ellos venían para hacer justicia, también venían a reclamar algo que consideraban por derecho y arrogancia como suyo, pero lastimosamente Alice se había marchado y no tendrían lo que habían ansiado. Pero también tenían otro motivo por el cual venir, ese era una indefensa criatura que estaba arrodillada sobre la nieve esperando por el anhelado fin._

_Una a una las borrosas capas negras fueron formando un circulo a su alrededor, parecían figuras danzantes esperando el momento propicio para abalanzarse, la indefensa criatura temblaba violentamente, este era el fin de su vida, casi lo había esperado desde que había llegado a Forks._

— _Es ella, amo —dijo una voz femenina que había escuchado en sus otras pesadillas._

— _Es una lástima que no quiera unirse a nosotros —dijo una vocecilla burlona._

— _Puedo convertirla —sugirió una voz con una súplica humana._

— _¡Oh vamos, Alec! —dijo una voz con cierta comprensión—. ¿No me digas que sientes compasión por una humana? Ella es capaz de sacar a la luz nuestro secreto._

_La indefensa criatura negó con la cabeza varias veces, nadie mejor que ella para guardar un secreto. Su vida había girado en torno a las mentiras, nadie como ella para fingir que nunca sabia la verdad, había dado muestras a lo largo de su estancia de que podían confiar en su palabra._

— _No hay un castigo mejor, que acabar con los Cullen frente a sus ojos —intervino de nuevo aquella burlona voz._

— _Es una excelente idea _—_ felicito el hombre más respetado y emocionado por la idea._

— _¡NO! _—_grito la criatura indefensa_—_, ¡A ellos no!_

— _Los defiende con una gran pasión _—_dijo la voz exultante_—._ ¡Mátenlos!_

— _¡Mátenme a mí, pero a ellos no!_ —_grito de nuevo la criatura_—._ Mátenme a mí, a ellos no…_

— ¡Hannah! ¡Hannah! —insistía la voz de Jacob—. Vamos, despierta.

Me desperté desorientada, mis ojos captaron la silueta de Jacob y Edward que estaban observándome con preocupación, era un sueño bastante aterrador que seguramente Edward había visto, me lance a los brazos del vampiro sollozando y temblando con violencia al igual que el sueño, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a ellos, prefería morir primero.

— Solo fue un sueño —me consoló Edward—. Nada de eso sucederá.

— Prefiero morir antes —susurre con los dientes castañeando.

— Nadie va morir, iras a casa de Charlie —dijo Edward tranquilizándome—. Te necesito con los cinco sentidos alerta, tú sabes por qué.

Asentí apenas, acaba de notar que Edward no llevaba su camisa, seguramente y como muchas veces había intervenido en sus situaciones románticas con Bella. Me sonroje furiosamente, que inoportuna humana me estaba volviendo, en verdad necesitaba irme a casa de Charlie; sentí el pecho de Edward vibrar bajo mi mejilla, estaba leyendo todos mis diatribas personales y eso era sumamente vergonzoso.

— Vamos a cuidar de ti —continuo Edward ahora acariciando mis cabellos—, aun cuando ya no vivas aquí.

— Lo siento —musite despegándome de su pecho—. Quisiera que no ocurriera, pero ellos me persiguen.

— Yo me quedare con ella —intervino Jacob con un tono de voz muy serio—. Ahora que Jasper no está, creo que soy el más indicado para cuidarla.

— Llevas razón —índico Edward sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos—. Estarás en buenas manos.

— Intento matarme una vez —solté sin pensarlo.

— Vamos, eso ya quedo en el pasado —dijo Jacob frustrado—. Me quedare en ese sofá, si intento algo, Edward estará aquí en menos de un parpadeo para evitarlo.

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama y asentí sin mucho esfuerzo, no deseaba pelear con nadie, me daba igual quien estuviera velando mis sueños, si Leah estuviera en estos momentos me daría igual si se adelantaba a los Vulturis desapareciéndome de este mundo. Edward deposito un beso frio en mi frente y acaricio por última vez mi cabello, escuche decirle algo a Jacob y me deje arrastrar otra vez por mi inconciencia. Esta vez mi mente estaría en blanco.

Jacob me observa reprobatoriamente en la cocina mientras se paseaba por ella, la noche anterior no había sucedido nada más, solamente un balbuceo impulsivo llamando a Charles, creo que eso era lo que tenía de mal humor al quileute, sus ojos estaban oscuros y respiraba con una violencia provocando que Nessie quisiera saltar de los brazos de Bella.

— Sigo opinando que esto es la cosa más absurda –soltó Jacob con impaciencia—. Deberías estar en casa de Charlie.

— El clan Denali no me hará absolutamente nada – discutí partiendo un panecillo—. Me conocieron en el matrimonio de Edward y Bella.

— No lo digo por ellos —bufo Jacob—. Si no por esos otros chupasangres que no son como los Cullen.

— Ellos no vendrán hoy –intervino Bella rodando los ojos—. ¿Crees que si fuera así, Edward le hubiera permitido quedarse?

Jacob frunció los labios como respuesta, aún tenía sus dudas sobre la cordura del vampiro, le alteraba profundamente encontrarse con un chupasangre de verdad y tener que darle una buena tunda por osar poner sus ojos en mí. Lo observe mascullar por lo bajo, Bella en cambio rodo los ojos mientras ayuda a Nessie con su desayuno, su imaginación no tenía límites.

— Creo que es una mala decisión, más si uno de ellos fue parte de esos –continuo Jacob en su perorata—. Pensé que te importaba un poco más tu vida.

— Si no es porque soy humana, te estaría dando tus buenos golpes –masculle soltando un suspiro.

— Eso no te impido hacerlo antes —refuto Jacob paseándose por la cocina.

— Cierren la boca los dos –soltó Bella cansada de vernos discutir—. Edward acaba de abrir la puerta.

Unas voces entusiasmadas llegaron hasta la cocina, Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada de angustia sobre lo que se veía venir para la familia, yo estaba al tanto sobre como reaccionarias los vampiros, pero ellos desconocían su futuro. En cualquier momento Kate y Tanya intentarían escapar de la casa para no tener que enfrentarse con la verdad.

— No puedo creerlo –mascullo Jacob lanzado una mirada indignada a Bella—, ¿Qué les lleva a creer eso?

— Hace mucho tiempo perdieron a su madre por los niños inmortales –nos informó Bella acariciando los cabellos cobrizos de su hija—. Es comprensible su actitud.

— Yo no soy como ellos —medio Nessie observándonos con aprehensión.

— Claro que no lo eres —le conteste regalándole una sonrisa—. Eres la criaturita más hermosa y buena que he visto.

Renesmeè me devolvió una sonrisa radiante, mientras en la sala se escuchaban agitadas voces en contra de la existencia de la niña, nadie como Edward para defender a su hija, siempre con un control de acero que no se perdida ni en los momentos más difíciles para todos. No pasaron más de dos minutos para que Bella se levantara del asiento con su hija en brazos, ahora si los vampiros iban a salir despavoridos de la casa, no sin antes recriminarle a Edward la tontería que había cometido.

— ¿En verdad no tenemos ninguna oportunidad? —pregunto Jacob dejándose caer a mi lado—, ¿Todos morirán?

— No lo sabemos Jacob —conteste mordiéndome la lengua—. Nadie sabe los designios del destino, quizás se salven, como pueda que no suceda o tal vez tengan que morir personas importantes para nosotros.

— Tú lo sabes —recordó Jacob observándome implorante.

— Ya no se nada, han sucedido cosas que no estaban en la historia —dije soltando un suspiro—. Así, que cualquier cosa puede suceder. Jacob tienes que estar preparado, no sabemos quién será el próximo en marcharse.

— Espero que no seas tú —rebatió Jacob con seriedad—. Por qué no le perdonare la vida a los Cullen, si llega a sucederte algo malo.

— Si les haces algo, Nessie no va poder perdonártelo —dije negando con la cabeza—. No todo en la vida, se soluciona dando golpes y matando a las personas.

Jacob me observo con ganas de cerrarme la boca, se levantó de un salto y me indico con una seña que debíamos dirigirnos hacia la sala donde se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos tan particulares, como dar a conocer un nuevo miembro de la familia que el resto de vampiros obtusos, la consideraban un potencial peligro para su raza.

Para cuando entramos a la sala, Nessie estaba haciendo gala de su poder con la vampiresa Carmen, seguida de cerca por su compañero Eleazar que observaba con preocupación aquel intercambio de imágenes, su ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez más.

— ¿Por qué continua aquí Edward? —pregunto Tanya desviando su mirada de Nessie a mí—. Es humana, sabes que muchos no respetan la vida de los humanos como nosotros.

— Solo esta de pasó —contesto Jacob por Edward—. Eso no es lo realmente importante aquí.

— Creo que Tanya tiene razón —medio Eleazar observándome con profundidad—. Deberías acercarte a la niña Tanya, tiene muchas cosas que contarnos.

Ambas hermanas, se acercaron a Nessie, en menos de un instante quedaron convencidas de la historia que la pequeña niña le había mostrado a la concurrencia, era el primer paso para tener testigos a favor de los Cullen, podía visualizar en los ojos de Bella y sus esposo algo de alivio.

La mujeres empezaron hacerle cariños al nuevo miembro de la familia, mientras Edward y Eleazar se alejaron por unos minutos quizás para hablar sobre el siguiente paso a seguir para confrontar a los Vulturis. Era curioso el poder que tenía Nessie, hacia unos segundos aquellos que decían ser sus familiares habían rechazado su naturaleza, ahora se pasaba de mano en mano siendo mimada como la princesita que era, realmente los Cullen eran afortunados, aunque a veces no lo supieran.

Escuche resoplar a Jacob, claro que él no estaba conforme con ver a su objeto de imprimación pasar de mano en mano y mucho menos ser besada por los vampiros, hacia unos gestos de asco realmente desagradable y descortés, se comportaba como un niño pequeño al que le obligaban a compartir su juguete favorito con los amigos que iban a visitarlo, me provocaba darle un pisotón, pero solo me haría daño y eso lo había comprobado un par de veces, en que la mano me había quedado doliendo un poco.

— Compórtate —masculle entre dientes, mientras los vampiros discutían sobre las posibilidades frente a los Vulturis.

— Lo siento, pero es la única cara que tengo —contesto Jacob con un tomo hosco.

— Cualquiera diría que estas impaciente por comenzar una pelea —dije para apaciguar su mala cara.

— Quisiera intentarlo, pero de nada serviría —confeso Jacob resoplando por lo bajo—. Deberías estar temblando, pero pareces fascinada como Nessie.

— No todos los días convives con vampiros —dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Jacob continuo con su mal talantes, observaba a los vampiros con ganas de arrancarles el cuello y quemarlos en una hoguera, pero se contenía al saber que ellos ayudarían a Nessie y los Cullen para no ser exterminados por los vampiros malos.

— ¿Cuál es la parte de los hombres lobos en todo esto? —preguntó Tanya, dando un vistazo a Jacob.

Jacob habló antes que Edward pudiera responder: Si los Vulturis no se detienen a escuchar sobre Nessie, digo, Renesmeé —se corrigió, recordando que Tanya no entendería su estúpido sobrenombre—, nosotros los detendremos.

—Muy valiente, niño, pero eso sería imposible incluso a luchadores más experimentados que ustedes —refuto Tanya observándolo con ojo clínico.

—No sabemos lo que podemos llegar a hacer —respondió Jacob un poco altanero.

— Es tu propia vida, ciertamente, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella —dijo Tanya sin darle importancia al asunto y luego se dirigió a Edward—. Lo que realmente no entiendo, es el papel de la humana, dudo mucho que pueda ayudarte ante tantos vampiros sedientos de sangre humana.

Esas palabras me hicieron dar escalofríos y me recordó el espantoso sueño que había tenido a la madrugada. Era más que conocido que yo no haría nada por los Cullen, no tenía ningún don que pudiese ayudarlos, como tampoco poseía poderes mágicos para resolver todo el asunto, al contrario necesitaba de ellos para poder cerrar el ciclo de esta vida de duermevela entre dos mundos diferentes.

— Una familia muy talentosa —se pronunció Eleazar rompiendo el silencio entre los presentes—. Dones muy prodigiosos veo entre ustedes.

Los ojos del vampiro pasearon entre los presentes ignorando por completo al lobo, sus ojos dorados parecían pequeños radares en busca de un peligro potencial entre nosotros, su rostro pareció enfocarse en mí, como si estuviera descifrando algún lenguaje muerto y muy interesante, un brillo se desprendió del interior de sus orbes como si hubiese encontrado la fortuna o la fórmula mágica para volver a ser humano.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me escuche preguntando por la forma rara en que el vampiro me observaba.

Una sonrisa ladina se curvo en el rostro de Eleazar.

— Veo un don prodigioso —musito el vampiro perdido en su propio descubrimiento—. Un don que nos haría temblar a todos.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo a todos los que con paciencia esperaron mi regreso, vaya esta vez me he superado a mí misma volviendo casi seis meses después, aunque no lo crean todo tiene una muy buena explicación, lo primero que debo decir en mi defensa es que he cambiado de lugar de trabajo y apenas si puedo respirar de tanto ajetreo (Gracias a Dios), segundo: me encuentro estudiando y la verdad el escaso tiempo con que cuento a duras penas me alcanza para mis trabajos, así que por una y mil cosas había retrasado este capítulo._

_Quiero agradecer su enorme paciencia conmigo y los mensajes que he recibido, además la tristeza a veces me embarga y quisiera que no se acabara esta historia, pero todo tiene un fin y el de este personaje ya se está acercando, hay capítulos que no aparecerán por obvias razones, ya que Hannah sería imposible vivir con vampiros que no respetan la vida humana, así que mucho de la historia original será recortado._

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, es cortito y sustancioso, pero lleno de muchas pistas para lo que viene, ¿Qué será de Hannah al final de esta historia? Solo lo sabremos en unos cuantos capítulos, de todo corazón muchas gracias por seguir aquí y que no les asuste el próximo 21, que primero se acaba esta historia que el mundo. Ah por cierto… que odiosa versión del último libro, hubiera preferido que todo se resumiera a la primera parte, fue mucho más interesante y que pesar que lo único bueno, era mentira._

_Nos veremos en una próxima actualización… Hasta entonces._

_;) Kathyarius_


	39. Chapter 39

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se casó con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XXXIX**

_**Inspirado en Harder to breathe – Maroon 5**_

¿Un don prodigioso?

Eleazar me observaba de forma penetrante que me hizo sentir bastante incomoda, sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a los Cullen con su problema, además era humana y lo único que lograría era que tuvieran que defenderme de los vampiros amantes de la sangre humana. En otro lado de la habitación, Bella hablaba con Kate acerca de su talento, observe que la agarraba del brazo y Edward estaba preocupado porque su prima le hiciera daño a su esposa. En aquel instante, sentí a Jacob pegarse a mis espaldas en menos de un segundo, podía escuchar un rugido alzarse en su garganta, sus manos tomaron con fuerza mi cintura y desvié mis ojos a su rostro, no parecía muy contento que digamos.

— ¡Ay! —exclame arrugando el rostro—. Uff… ¡Jacob mis costillas!, ¿Acaso olvidaste que soy humana?

— Jacob, suéltala —dijo Edward con un tono preocupado.

Pero Jacob no hizo caso y lanzo una mirada recelosa a Eleazar, quien me contemplaba con los ojos demasiado abiertos, en cambio, yo sentía que iba terminar triturada por un lado.

— Eleazar no le va hacer nada —aclaro Edward acercándose con pasos cautelosos—. Ahora suéltala, estas lastimándola.

Jacob soltó mi cintura a regañadientes, Bella corrió a mi lado y coloco sus refrescantes manos en la zona del dolor, quería saber de qué iba esto, ¿Por qué Jacob había reaccionado de forma tan exagerada?

— Lo siento Hannah —se disculpó Jacob avergonzado—; pero este chupasangre, la estaba mirando como si fuera una cena.

— Siento el malentendido—repuso Eleazar inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Pero esta humana me da un poco de escalofrío, ¿has considerado convertirla?

El vampiro lanzo una mirada de preocupación a Edward, ambos seres inmortales intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, estaba desconcertado, desde cuando una humana producía escalofríos a un vampiro, el hombre estaba volviéndose chiflado por estar viviendo entre la nieve.

— Hannah no quiere ser vampiro —contesto Edward enfocándose en Eleazar—. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

El vampiro asintió de nuevo y Edward me lanzo una mirada preocupada, intercambie vistas entre ambos seres con muchos interrogantes, ¿Qué estaban escondiendo? ¿Por qué Edward me observaba de esa forma?

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte mirándolos con recelo.

— Eleazar percibe algo en ti —hablo Edward con un tono como si tuviera cinco años—. Cree que si te conviertes, posiblemente llegues a poseer un poderoso don; también lo ve como una posibilidad… una posibilidad contra los Vulturis.

Un silencio se apodero de la instancia, todos los rostros se volvieron contra mí, como si de repente me fuera a transformar en una máquina "acaba vampiros", en el fondo de aquel tormentoso silencio escuche el bufido de Jacob, claro todo esto parecía ser sacado de quicio, ahora faltaba que fuera una potencial asesina.

— ¿De qué don se trata? – se atrevió a preguntar Bella.

Para responder tan importante y decisiva pregunta, Eleazar dirigió sus pasos hacia Tanya, quien se mosqueo, ya que no deseaba ser partícipe de ningún experimento que pusiera fin a su eterna existencia, todos parecían contener la respiración como anticipación a los trágicos hechos, ¿Yo poseía un don?, esto tenía que ser obra de mi desquiciada imaginación, ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

— Dime Tanya —murmuro Eleazar pululando a su alrededor—. ¿Qué piensas cuando la miras?

— Soledad —contesto la rubia sin pensarlo y me dirigió una mirada asombrada.

— ¿Kate? —inquirió Eleazar volviéndose a la hermana de Tanya.

— Dolor —respondió Kate con un gesto ceñudo como si en verdad le doliera algo en su cuerpo.

Los pasos del vampiro se desplazaron a su pareja, que se alarmo por las preguntas que estaba haciendo el antiguo guarda de los Vulturis, seguramente como a la mayoría de los presentes, se le estaban pasando cosas espantosas, como si de pronto me fuera convertir en algún ser monstruoso.

— Carmen —susurro Eleazar con temor.

— Muerte —repuso la vampiresa estremeciéndose.

— Isabella —llamo Eleazar dirigiendo su mirada a la esposa de Edward.

— Temor —respondió Bella lanzándole una mirada preocupada a su esposo.

— Por supuesto, Edward —dijo Eleazar con un tono serio.

— Perdida —dijo el vampiro con un tono desprovisto de alegría—. Devastación.

La mirada de Eleazar se posó en Jacob, seguramente pensando si sería descortés ignorar al invitado de sus amigos, con asentimiento se dirigió al lobo, que receloso me dirigió una mirada rápida antes de contestar.

—Separación.

La vida volvió a los presentes que al parecer estaban incomodos con las preguntas del hombre, no era para menos, yo estaba presente y escuchaba terribles palabras que significaba los peores temores de cada uno. Tanya le temía a la soledad y por lo que contaba en la versión de Edward, se había vuelto un súcubo. Kate no me extrañaría que se decantara por el dolor, seguramente no quería sentir en carne propia su propio don; Carmen tal vez le aterraba perder a su pareja, quien no después de llevar una vida eterna. Bella y Edward transmitían sus sentimientos ligados a los próximos eventos, no deseaban perder su familia y era lo más comprensible, al igual que Jacob, todos temían algo en lo más profundo de su alma.

Seguí observando sin comprender, ¿De qué se trataba esto? ¿Por qué me observaban como si fuera su némesis personal? ¿Némesis? ¿Miedo? ¿Dolor? ¿Muerte? ¿Oscuridad?; solté un jadeo al comprender lo que hablaba Eleazar, así que no me había equivocado desde el comienzo, parecía una maldición personal para cada personaje de esta historia, no por nada habían sucedido tantas cosas extrañas en mi anterior estancia.

Si devolvía el casette con mayor detenimiento casi podía entender el proceder de tantos. Charlie temía que fuera una delincuente, como también su temor era que las mujeres fueran blancos de acciones criminales y Newton, debí sospecharlo desde un principio su temor era no ser tomado en cuenta, ser opacado por la masa de estudiantes de la secundaria y Jacob, como no lo vi antes, temía al rechazo y Billy tuvo mucha razón lo perseguían los amores imposibles.

— No puede ser posible —masculle horrorizada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Edward? —pregunto Bella con un dejo de temor en su voz.

— Hannah nos recuerda nuestros miedos —aclaro Edward con un tono sombrío—. Si fuera un vampiro, haría nuestros miedos tangibles.

Los vampiros y el lobo me observaron con el terror preso en sus ojos, incluso yo misma me veía como algo aterrador y que debía desaparecer, sin duda solo estas cosas me ocurrían a mí, por eso tantas cosas inusitadas en Forks. Algo en mi mente encajo como si fuera el puzzle final, había experimentado mis miedos, miedos que se habían vuelto tangibles y que lograron volverme vulnerable sin pensarlo. Entonces solo había una sola cosa que hacer, si con ese hecho lo comprobaba no había vuelta de hoja, era como una bomba de tiempo que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Me aleje del grupo con un solo objetivo, ascender los escalones lo más rápido que pudiera y marcar dos números telefónicos que me sabía de memoria.

— ¿Hannah? —llamo Bella preocupada—. ¿Edward, que le ocurre?

No escuche más, mi mente estaba enfocada a una sola misión. Entre con premura en el estudio de Carlisle y tome el teléfono con prisa, marque los números casi como una posesa y zapatee en la espera de una contestación tras los prolongados timbres en la línea.

— Diga, buenos días —contesto una voz anciana.

— Buenos días —salude apresurada—. ¿Podría comunicarme con Charles?, es urgente.

— Señorita, creo que se equivoca. Aquí no vive ningún joven llamado Charles —contesto la ancianita con impaciencia.

— ¿Tampoco nadie con apellido Taylor? —pregunte perdiendo mi entereza.

— No —contradijo de nuevo la mujer—. Aquí vive la familia Discroll y de eso hace más de cincuenta años.

— Lo siento —me disculpe con la voz temblorosa—, marque mal el número.

Colgué el teléfono con manos temblorosas y tome una bocanada de aire cuando escuche el tomo al otro lado de la línea, marque otro número también con mucha rapidez, al otro lado no se demoraron en descolgar y por un segundo en mi vida supe que estaba perdida de verdad.

— Familia Walker —anuncio una mujer radiante de felicidad.

Puse el teléfono con parsimonia en el lugar, sentí que las piernas no me sostenían y lentamente mi cuerpo iba camino a estrellarse con el suelo, así que no era culpable de lo que había ocurrido entre Jacob y yo, no había nadie que pudiera reprochar una mala acción, porque ese alguien no existía.

— ¿Hannah? —llamo una voz preocupada.

Un velo negro cayó en mis ojos, una nube espesa y oscura se apodero de la lucidez que había hecho gala hace un momento; entonces supe que si los Vulturis supieran mi existencia seria alguien demasiado peligroso para vivir entre los humanos.

— ¡Llama a Edward!, creo que ha caído en shock.

Quizás fueron minutos, horas, días o tal vez semanas, lo cierto es que me desperté desorientada y con un dolor de cabeza que me estaba tentando maldecir, enfoque la vista hacia el techo y me di cuenta que algo anda mal, no estaba en casa de los Cullen, mucho menos en la reserva y que decir de un hospital. Estaba en casa de Charlie Swan.

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto la voz de Jacob con cautela—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Con dolor de cabeza —masculle—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Se puede decir que tuviste una impresión fuerte —contesto Jacob soltando un suspiro—. Edward casi arriesga su secreto para traerte. Querían un hospital pero harían muchas preguntas y la reserva está lejos, así que resolvieron traerte a casa de Charlie para que Sue te atendiera.

Asentí con un suave cabezazo ahora entendía le tenue aroma de hierbas que estaba invadiendo mi nariz.

— ¿Ellos? —pregunte a Jacob que se había levantado de la cama.

— Bella ha ido a cazar —comento Jacob cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho—, pero volverá pronto. No se ha despegado de ti y Edward también, aunque les toca volver, más vendrán para ayudarnos. ¿Qué paso para ponerte así?

— Eleazar tenía razón —escupí entre dientes—, soy un monstruo.

— Cálmate —pidió Jacob—, no eres un monstruo; no en comparación con nosotros y todo lo que dijo ese chupasangre esta fuera de lugar, así que no te martirices por eso.

— Pero es verdad —arguye levantándome de la cama para medio sentarme—. Eleazar no mentía, desde el principio siempre sucedió algo y te recuerdo que estas en mi cabeza, así que supongo que todo puede suceder en este momento.

Jacob me observo con dureza desde su posición, se balanceo entre un pie y otro, sopesaba mis palabras seguramente devolviéndose meses atrás, cuando todo parecía tan trivial entre nosotros, cuando no éramos más que Jacob y Hannah, dos humanos ignorantes de la naturaleza mágica que envolvía a Forks.

— Entonces desde el principio… —carraspeo Jacob para obtener mi atención—, debí haberme enamorado de Bella y ser el rival de amores de Edward, hasta que Nessie apareció como por arte de magia…

— Así es, siempre odie que te metieras entre los dos —confesé bajando los ojos a la manta verde que me cubría—, de modo que desee quitarte del medio.

Un suspiro salió del pecho de Jacob como si fuera una explosión, su expresión se volvió hosca como si estuviera peleando con los chupasangre que había odiado tanto, mascullaba entre los dientes como si entendiera su irracional comportamiento al conocerme, como si pudiera encontrar la paz mental entre tanto enredo.

— ¡Jugaste con nosotros desde el principio! —soltó Jacob como aquella vez que me acuso de haberlo enamorado a propósito—, debiste dejar que tomara mis propias decisiones. Debiste dejar que me enamorara de Bella y que no fueran tus deseos los que guiaran todo este rollo sicópata.

— No lo sabía entonces, no me arrepiento de nada —dije mirando molesta a Jacob—. No quise que sufrieras, pero tampoco quería que estuvieras rondándolos, les causaste tantos problemas a los dos y casi haces flaquear a Bella, de haber sido así, Nessie no hubiera nacido.

— Como si hubiese existido la posibilidad de que Bella me hubiera elegido —contraataco Jacob perdiendo las fuerzas para pelear—. Creo que esto se ha salido de lugar, tengo que irme.

Jacob salió de la habitación de Bella con paso lento para ser un metamorfo, tenía razones para estar enojado, de todos era el único más perjudicado en mi pequeña incursión en la historia, pero como resolver este embrollo, como salir adelante sabiendo que todos se lo pensarían dos veces para estar conmigo en la habitación.

— Toc… Toc… —dijo Charlie simulando tocar la puerta—, ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro —asentí con una sonrisa.

El jefe Swan entro a la habitación con aire cauteloso, como si esperara que del closet saliera algo espeluznante, después de comprobar que nada malo acechaba en la antigua habitación de su hija, tomo asiento en la mecedora en la que alguna vez Edward había mesiado a Bella para decir que su cabello revoltoso le parecía adorable.

— De vuelta nuevamente —interrumpió Charlie mis pensamientos—. Parece ser que hay unos invitados no recomendables para tu salud.

— Y para ningún habitante de Forks —replique.

— Bien, no quiera saberlo —repuso Charlie dando un vistazo a diferentes sitios de la habitación—. Sé que está ocurriendo algo grave, donde están involucrados los Cullen…

— No querrás saberlo —le aclare—. Créeme Charlie, aunque parezca que viene la tormenta, todo parece más oscuro desde la lejanía.

— ¿Estarán seguros? —pregunto el policía con deje de preocupación.

— Eso puedo asegurarlo —le dije con una sonrisa.

Charlie se levantó de la silla con aire pensativo, se detuvo en la ventana y miro el paisaje frio que estaba al otro lado de su jardín, otro suspiro salió de su pecho como si le costara decir o preguntar algo, como todo padre protector se sentía un poco desesperado por no ayudar en esta situación, entendía perfectamente esa sensación, así me sentí impotente por no saber cómo ayudarlos.

— Supongo que veremos a Jacob de seguido por aquí —comento Charlie como quien no quiere la cosa—. No me parece el chico más seguro… para ya sabes…

—No es lo que te estas imaginando —aclare con carraspeo—. Jacob será como una espacie de protector para nosotros, mientras los invitados sigan con los Cullen.

— Lo comprendo —dijo Charlie rascándose la nuca incomodo—. No me gustaría comportarme como un padre gruñón que limita los horarios de entrada y salida.

Sonreí ante la preocupación de Charlie, el policía se sonrojo, nunca se le habían dado bien entender los comportamientos adolescentes, menos cuando una hija desaparece en un par de veces, sin poder explicar lo que en verdad sucede. Trate de levantarme de la cama sin resultado alguno, deseaba transmitirle paz a Charlie que no se preocupara por ninguno, que al menos la mayoría de nosotros sobreviviría.

— ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo, Charlie? —le pregunte al policía.

— Perder a Bella —confeso el policía con tono melancólico—. Sé que tarde o temprano tendrá que marcharse, Edward se la llevara con Nessie y muy posiblemente no volveré a verlos; no sé cómo le explicare esto a Reneé, ella no tiene idea que nuestra hija ya no es la misma.

— Ella no se ira pronto, quizás en unos años para no levantar sospechas —le dije para tranquilizarlo—. Bella no quiere irse por ti Charlie, te has convertido en una persona demasiado importante y créeme que trato de tenerte lo más cerca posible antes de transformarse, no soportaba la idea de perderte.

Charlie hizo un seco cabezazo como si no le diera importancia a la situación, una sonrisa transformo el rostro del policía y supe que después de haberme puesto en el lugar de Bella, esto era lo segundo mejor que había hecho por alguna persona, darle una esperanza que se creía perdida.

— Basta de charla —dijo Charlie con ánimo—, creo que he aprendido unos cuantos trucos en la cocina como para sorprenderte.

Observe con desconfianza al jefe Swan, no era que fuera morir envenenada, pero la comida de Charlie era lo menos comestible que pudiera haber en el mundo entero.

— No te preocupes —dijo al notar mi semblante—. Sue trajo la cena, supuso que mis recién descubiertos dones culinarios no harían bien a tu estómago.

— Tendré que agradecérselo —repuse con una sonrisa.

— Me alegro que estés aquí Hannah —dijo con emotividad Charlie—. Siento como si hubiera recuperado a Bella.

Dicho aquello, desapareció por la puerta. Yo también sentía haber recuperado mi identidad perdida.

* * *

_Hola a los lectores insistentes que continuan mi historia a pesar de estos lapsos de tiempo tan largo, de verdad muchas gracias por continuar ahi. Quisiera dedicar más tiempo a esta historia, pero ya saben mis ocupaciones son tan pesadas que practicamente a veces me olvido que esto existe, pero de que termina terminara la historia, eso espero._

_Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, este se puso interesante y ya vamos viendo un poco el final de esta historia, seguramente seran unos cuantos capitulos más y la historia de Hannah en su vida real. De todo corazon mil gracias por su paciencia, se los agradezco aunque me demore una eternidad volver por aqui, lo intentare asi falle en le intento._

_Un capitulo un poco raro, ¿no?; pero ya sabiamos que Hannah tenia que salir de casa de los vampiros, no fuera que se armara una guerra viviendo entre los que les gusta la sangre humana, asi que entraremos en las vivencias de Hannah y su relación con los demas personajes que llegan._

_Espero volver pronto... eso espero... Hasta una proxima oportunidad_

_;) Kathyarius_


	40. Chapter 40

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: Secuela de pérdida en crepúsculo. Y de ese modo el león se casó con la oveja. ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista! ¿Qué hago resolviendo sus problemas?_

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases originales del libro Amanecer aparecerán en la historia._

* * *

**Parte XL**

_**Inspirado en Lose my mind – The Wanted**_

Quedarme en la retaguardia era algo que nunca me había gustado. Bien, lo había aceptado en la adolescencia, pero ahora no, supongo que ninguna de mis razones me haría volver a casa de los Cullen. Solté un suspiro cargado de resignación, estaban pasando cosas realmente extraordinarias con los vampiros, de aquello me había estado enterando por Seth que ocasionalmente hacia guardia durante el día en casa del jefe Swan.

Los vampiros llegaban según la precisión de su encuentro con los Cullen, sabía lo que estaba pasando allí, tenía informantes que me ponían al día, sin estar dependiendo de Edward o Bella, quienes se habían negado a darme detalles de lo que estaba aconteciendo, decían que era por mi salud mental, pero en el fondo no querían que me involucrara con los sórdidos detalles para derrotar a los Vulturis.

Bella estaba progresando en sus intentos por expandir su descubierto escudo, al parecer Kate había optado por métodos poco ortodoxos que no consiguieron la aprobación del Edward, pero ella tenía que hacerlo por su bien, mientras yo me estaba perdiendo toda la acción, en verdad estaba con bastante frustración.

— ¡Ey! —llamo Leah sentándose a mi lado—. Hoy me toca cuidarte. Así que no me recibas con esa cara aburrida.

— Me alegra verte —dije observándola con una sonrisa—, ¿Ya te cansaste de hacerle la corte a los invitados?

— Puaj —repuso Leah con un gesto de asco—. Primero muerta.

— No creo que sean tan malos —comente esperando que la chica saltara de indignación.

— No lo dirías, si vieras las nuevas adquisiciones —rebatió Leah perdiendo la paciencia—. Acaban de llegar dos versiones de Drácula a la cueva.

Solté una risita, Leah odiaba a los Cullen y sus amigos, pero decidir entre volver a la manada de Sam o quedarse en la cueva de los vampiros, era seguro que prefería lo último.

— Esto no va terminar nada bien —musito Leah empuñando sus manos—. Vamos a morir por culpa de esa niña.

— Siempre puedes elegir no pelear —comente alzando los hombros—, tienes la opción.

— Como si pudiera elegir —rezongo Leah—. Estoy atada a las decisiones del macho alfa, así que si Jake va a la pelea, el resto le acompañamos.

Estire los labios como si estuviera meditando algo importante, ese era el mayor inconveniente de las manadas, aunque estaba segura de que Jacob no los obligaría ir a enfrentarse con los Vulturis, estaba casi segura que les había sugerido quedarse en la reserva en caso de que los nativos necesitara de su protección, de modo que aquella razón no era válida, había algo más debajo de esas palabras, aun Leah quería demostrar que ser mujer no le impedía ir a darle unas cuantas tundas a los vampiros.

— Supongo —repuse dándole poca importancia—. Seguramente te morías por escapar de las sanguijuelas por un rato.

— Supones bien —se mofo Leah—. Ahora me pregunto, porque ellos te han dejado atrás como un cachorro herido.

— Porque soy un humano común y silvestre —conteste a su pregunta implícita—. Sabes bien que algunos no se alimentan de sangre animal, así que para evitar una persecución y la muerte de un testigo por mi culpa, mejor me quedo en casa con Charlie…

El resto de mi respuesta quedo ahogada por un claxon de un auto rojo que se acaba de estacionar sobre la calle, reconocía aquel trasto, era el nuevo auto de Jacob, lo tenía en el taller la tarde que le di un puñetazo a Jessica en la playa; a decir verdad muchas veces me olvidaba de lo vivido anteriormente, como si el nacimiento de Nessie hubiera partido en dos la historia que estaba viviendo atrapada en mi cabeza.

— Hola —saludo Seth desde la puerta del copiloto—. Me encargaron de traerte esto Hannah.

Observe el auto con una ceja alzada, ¿A quién se le había ocurrido esa idea?

— Vaya —silbo Leah con una risa—. Jacob debe estar loco de atar, si deja a Billy sin auto para venir al pueblo.

— Ya lo creo —murmure sorprendida.

— En realidad, ha sido idea de Jacob y Edward —dijo Seth bajándose del auto y entregándome las llaves.

— No debería extrañarme —dije soltando un suspiro—. Creí que todo este tema de que los humanos somos frágiles ya estaba pasado de moda.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

— Bueno, piensan que como Jacob ha utilizado mucho el auto —confeso Seth con un poco de vergüenza—. El olor de los lobos podría minimizar un poco la cacería de los invitados.

— Oh —dije sin mucho entusiasmo—. Ahora comprendo porque no me han dejado la ducati.

Una sonrisa por parte de Seth rompió toda incomodidad generada por el encargo de los Cullen, supongo que sería muy útil si deseaba pasearme por el pueblo en busca de nuevas aventuras, al menos no se habían olvidado de mí con facilidad. Una mujer nativa y con rasgos muy parecidos apareció en el porche para observarnos con seriedad.

— Ya que todos están aquí, supongo que almorzaran —dijo Sue poniendo sus manos en la caderas y observo a Leah con determinación—. Y no acepto, un no por respuesta.

— Creo que no puedo escaparme de esta —murmuro Leah acongojada.

Todos entramos a casa tras Sue, era bastante raro y peculiar ver a la mujer en todo momento dentro de casa, aunque yo había insistido en colaborar con los oficios, me vi expulsada de la cocina con argumentos como: lograste que mis hijos volvieran o evitaste una guerra entre lobos y vampiros, simplemente la más aterradora de todas, Charlie siente como si Bella hubiera regresado a casa. Lo único bueno de todo aquello, era que no iba morir envenenada por Charlie Swan.

Al caer la tarde, Leah y Seth se despidieron de su madre, quien me recomendó a Charlie. Sin necesidad de observar por la ventana, supe que el nuevo guardia estaba apostado en alguna parte de la casa o quizás a pie del árbol que daba a la ventana del antiguo cuarto de Bella, no sabía quién vendría hoy, casi siempre se cambiaban los turnos cada tres días, aunque Seth y Leah eran los que más merodeaban la casa, Jacob no había querido aparecer desde los acontecimientos en casa de los Cullen, parecía que en verdad temía estar a solas conmigo, como si de repente fuera hacer una aparición sorprendente los miedos que tanto lo perseguían.

El televisor fue encendido de un momento a otro, esa era la señal de que Charlie había llegado, lo más seguro era que pondría en marcha el microondas y se tomaría en paz la cena que Sue había dejado en la nevera. Me tire a la cama como si fuera una prisionera que podía disponer de todos los lujos de una casa, realmente no me apetecía bajar y hacerle conversa al jefe Swan, aprendí con los días que era mejor estar sentada mirando por la ventana que ser ignorada por los deportes.

Me dedique a observar el bosque que estaba más allá de la propiedad de los Swan, preguntándome que sería de aquella casa cuando Charlie faltara, seguramente desde algún remoto lugar del planeta los Cullen mandarían alguna persona que se hiciera cargo de todos los efectos personales de Charlie y cuando ninguno de sus compañeros de estudios estuviera aún vivo, volverían fingiendo ser otras personas o quizás primos, tal vez…

— Novios que se han fugado de algún pueblo perdido —musito una voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la ventana.

Quise soltar un grito de espanto, pero Edward ya había entrado en la habitación como por arte de magia y puso una mano en mi boca, aquella escena la había vivido alguna vez, si, cuando el vampiro decidió raptarme para saber si se estaba volviendo loco o en realidad estaba enamorado de mí y recordaba lo asustada que había estado pensando que había llegado la hora de morirme.

— Había olvidado lo dramática que te pones —susurro Edward destapando mi boca—. Ahora no vayas a gritar, por favor.

— ¡Casi me matas del susto! —repuse temblando de la furia—. ¿Es que nunca puedes entrar por la puerta como una persona decente?

— No creo que a Charlie le haga gracia —dijo Edward sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana—. Pensara que estoy engañando a Bella contigo.

— Claro, como no se me había ocurrido antes —dije con evidente sarcasmo—. Este encierro me va volver un poco bruta.

Edward soltó una risita un tanto irritante, no entendía la gracia de su chiste privado y tampoco me interesaba saberlo, me levante de la cama y fui a sentarme en la mecedora que dominaba un poco la habitación, me sentía un niña bastante rebelde con los "adultos responsables" que la habían encadenado en una casa bastante aburrida.

— No vamos a comenzar de nuevo —soltó Edward—. Es por tu bien, al parecer la antigua Hannah hace su aparición, ya me estaba preguntando si el papel de pacificadora iba durar toda la vida.

— Ya sabes, por lo que dijo Eleazar —repuse encogiendo los hombros—, podría ser tu temor más infundado.

— Ya lo creo —aseguro Edward tomando puesto ahora sobre la cama de Bella—. Te dije muchas veces que me hacías poner un poco ansioso, sueles meterte en demasiados problemas y me siento un tanto inútil cuando no pides ayuda.

Ahora era mi turno de reírme, pero no podía hacerlo, desde nuestra conversación en el hospital de Chicago, nunca había escuchado a Edward decirme tan claramente que le preocupaba verme envuelta en problemas y al parecer mi actitud se lo estaba poniendo un tanto difícil, creo que la antigua Hannah estaba rondando por ahí esperando su oportunidad para atacarlo.

— Y yo me siento inútil, por no poder ayudarles —confesé con un puchero digno de Alice.

— Hannah, debes comprender —repitió Edward un tanto ansioso—. Si mueres por nuestra culpa, creo que no podre perdonármelo.

— Espero que no te culpes si muero de vieja —dije levantándome de la silla para sentarme a su lado—; la verdad es que los extraño, me siento bastante rara volver al sitio donde todo comenzó. Ya sabes como si estuviera recogiendo mis pasos antes de morir.

Edward paso un brazo por mis hombros como si quisiera consolarme de mi futura muerte, sentía en verdad que estaba recogiendo mi pasos, estos momentos con el vampiro no se habían vuelto a repetir desde su boda con Bella, supongo que un hombre casado no puede estar persiguiendo a mujeres con síndrome de locura, por más que estas puedan ser amigas de su esposa, era toda una odisea.

— ¿Quién hará guardia hoy? —pregunte para olvidar asuntos tan serios como mi futura muerte.

— Seré yo —contesto Edward con un tono un tanto mustio—. Era el turno de Jacob, pero sabes lo duro que le resulta separarse de Nessie.

— Supongo —dije un tanto molesta—. Creo que le da miedo verme, ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Edward negó con la cabeza, seguramente debía saberlo, él leía la mente de casi todas las personas que estaban en su casa, Jacob tal vez le había suplicado no contarme nada acerca de sus pensamientos más profundos, pero suponiendo nuestra última conversación estaba segura que aún seguía molesto por que no le deje tomar sus propias decisiones.

— Es hora de dormir —comento Edward levantándose y dándome la espalda para mirar por la ventana.

— Ni creas que me cambiare contigo en la habitación —dije soltando una risita para molestarlo—. Gracias a Dios en esta casa existe un baño.

Una risita del vampiro me acompaño fuera de la habitación, me escondí en el baño por unos minutos y normalice mi respiración, tome la pijama que había está utilizando los últimos días y agradecí mentalmente que Alice no había comprado nada comprometedor. Después de enjuagarme la cara tres veces volví a la habitación, no sin antes gritar escaleras abajo un escueto "Buenas noches Charlie" y recibir un "Igualmente".

Edward había cambiado de posición cuando entre a la habitación, me sentía como Bella, tratando de ocultar su presencia en casa, definitivamente parecía como si me hubiera devuelto a crepúsculo, solo que esta vez tenía la cama arreglada de tal forma que sentía el cansancio de no estar haciendo nada en todo el santo día, me extendí sobre ella y me acomode entre las mantas para dormir, en casa de Charlie las pesadillas se habían terminado completamente.

— ¿Quiero preguntarte algo? —suspiro Edward apagando las luces del cuarto.

— Claro —repuse somnolienta—, pero no esperes confesiones íntimas de mi parte.

— Ya me lo suponía —dijo Edward sentándose cerca a mis pies—. ¿Aun continúas con esa teoría de tu muerte, supuestamente vista por Alice?

— No es una supuesta visión de Alice —conteste con seriedad—. Alice lo ha visto y ha tratado de ocultarlo. Edward ya te explique el por qué debo morir y parece que te has olvidado con facilidad de todo lo que hablamos en la biblioteca ese día, debo volver a donde soy y muriendo es el único medio.

— Pero no moriste la otra vez, ¿Cómo pudiste regresar? —inquirió Edward observándome con seriedad.

Creía que esa parte estaba más que clara o eso suponía, pero al parecer Edward me la ponía difícil.

— Estaba muy agobiada con la boda —le recordé—. No morí porque mi propia conciencia me mando de regreso al mundo real y regrese debido al estrés con todo lo relacionado a los compromisos antes de la boda, no entendí como resultaron ilesos de un casamiento como el de ustedes, supongo que es cosa de vampiros.

— Más bien diría cosa de Alice —confeso con un tono plano—. Eres la chica más rara que he conocido después de Bella y aun no puedo creer todo lo que me dijiste esa vez en la biblioteca, no puedo asimilarlo, me niego que mi vida sea algo imaginario.

Podía comprenderlo, era duro aceptar que todo lo que creías ser verdadero, de un momento a otro era mentira, lo último que necesitaba era que se embarcaran en un misión suicida con los Vulturis para probar que eran personajes imaginarios y no de carne y hueso.

— Hablando de todo un poco —dije interrumpiendo su monologo masoquista—. Hoy llego el auto de Jacob y supongo que me darás una explicación del por qué ese coche.

— Creo que Seth debió decírtelo —comento Edward moviéndose con rapidez al cabecero de la cama—, el olor de los lobos disimulara tu efluvio de los vampiros que no son como nosotros. Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ti, no quiero que te ataquen, aunque le hemos prohibido acercarse a esta casa, así les parezca interesante el olor.

— Eleazar pudo haber agregado algo terrorífico al asunto —medie—. Pudo haberles mencionado que en ella habita una humana que puedo enloquecerlos de miedo hasta que deseen estar ardiendo en una hoguera.

— No creo que sea un asunto para reírse —musito Edward—, la verdad es que no desearíamos que otros vampiros supieran algo de tu don. Supón que te podrían secuestrar y transformarte y luego usarte como un arma arrojadiza contra alguien.

— Esos amigos a los que te refieres, son las más modernas versiones de Drácula —adivine—. Bueno viniendo de ellos, tal vez creo que tu concejo es lo mejor.

— Por lo menos existe algunos a los que tienes miedo —soltó Edward sin evitarlo.

— Claro que le tengo miedo a algunos —rebatí—. Solo que me hago la dura para que no se me note.

— No tienes remedio —murmuro Edward divertido.

En algún punto de mi conciencia, supe que termine cerrando los ojos y escuchando una melodía parecida a una nana y entonces mi subconsciente comenzó a navegar como un barco sin rumbo, algunos sueños comenzaron arremolinarse en mi cabeza, como si fueran pequeños mundos perdidos en mi mente…

_Una luna redonda estaba enmarcada sobre un cielo tachonado de estrellas, sus rayos tímidos se arrojaban sobre un particular sitio que al parecer pocos humanos tenían la oportunidad de apreciar. Era un lugar muy parecido a la plaza San Marcos en Venecia, solamente y a diferencia de ella, una fuente algo ruidosa dominaba la explanada, las palomas aun revoloteaban aunque era bastante extraño para ser de noche._

_Al otro extremo de la fuente, una sombra aparecio de repente, podía vislumbrar desde mi distancia que era un hombre, un joven adulto que se había equivocado de vestimenta, llevaba un frac y un sombrero demasiado inglés para un paraje como aquel, parecía una especie de espía tras las sombras de las aguas, como si estuviera ansioso de develar su identidad._

_Observe hacia abajo y pude notar que yo igualmente estaba vestida inapropiadamente para la ocasión. Un vestido entallado se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, era tan negro como la noche y aunque no podía ver las uñas de mis pies, las manos delataban un rojo sangre bastante escandaloso para combinarlo, de hecho todo esto parecía como si fuéramos actores de una obra de teatro, listos para lanzarse a la escena._

_El hombre emergió entre las oscuras sombras con suspenso, sentía la respiración atragantarse entre mi garganta, se me hacía algo conocido y pude notar que tenía el cabello del color del trigo y sus cabellos ensortijados que se escapaban del sombrero, le daban un aire de ángel espectral, como las estatuas vivientes entre los mausoleos de los mortales._

_Entre parpadeo y otro, el hombre avanzo con rapidez, su mano blanca se estiro hacia mí como si fuera la invitación a un baile, toque su mano fría como si estuviera muerto, la melodía de un violín se coló en la escena, los dos cuerpos comenzaron a danzar sobre el duro suelo que comenzaba a llenarse de copos de nieve, seguramente por eso, el extraño personaje estaba tan frío como el hielo._

_Unos pasos más aquí y allá, la música cesaría en unos cuantos instantes y el misterioso personaje tendría que darme la cara, era bastante confuso estar en unos brazos conocidos pero a la misma vez ausentes, una floritura parecía ser el final de la pieza musical, terminamos conmigo casi cayendo al suelo y el extraño personaje sosteniéndome con firmeza._

— _¿Puedo saber quién eres? _—_pregunte al hombre._

— _Tú me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo _—_respondió con una voz aterciopelada_—_. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, para siempre y por toda la eternidad._

_El sombrero se levantó unos cuantos centímetros y pude ver unos colmillos afilados saliendo de sus labios listos para atacar, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido, un pinchazo en mi garganta, hizo que soltara su nombre al aire…_

— _Charles…_

* * *

_Hola a todos, antes de volver a mi trabajo habitual quise dejar este nuevo capítulo, en parte resarciéndome por mis largas ausencias; espero que les haya gustado, aunque son pocas las personas que aún siguen esperando, de verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que aún está ahí._

_Espero volver pronto y creo que ya se imaginaran que viene a continuación, la recta final de la historia de Hannah con los vampiros… Si mis lectores, ya estamos sobre el final del fic, así que vayan apostando que pasara al final con el personaje principal… ¿morirá o vivirá?_

_No siendo más y eso porque tengo sueño y son la una y diez de la madrugada… nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad_

_Hasta entonces…_

_;) Kathyarius _


End file.
